Alola Trials
by chipotlepeppers
Summary: The Pokemon trainers introduced in 'Heroine' go on their second journey. Now that they are better able to handle the trials of the Pokemon world, they choose to explore Alola, expecting it to be a paradise and vacation of sorts. When Michio tells them of a harbinger he saw in the sky, they don't believe him, until the harbinger delivers its tumultuous trials. Sequel to 'Heroine'.
1. Author Notes

_*Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_

AUTHOR NOTES:

Surprise! This is not Chapter 1! And Next Chapter isn't Chapter 2! – hint (character profiles)

As you will see I am going to be trying out a few new things with this fic. Since Stand by You was my first story ever, I am still fairly new at this whole writing thing:) For this fic most events will all take place around the same time, within a few hours of each other. I am going to label 'Day 1, Day 2, Day…' to help keep track. There are a few time skips so this will hopefully help with organization. I WILL NAME THE CHAPTERS THIS TIME even though I am not very good at it. I will also do the "In The Next Chapter' transition thingy from Heroine starting around chapter 4-5, once the story gets kinda moving a bit more. My goal is to publish as often as possible, for me that means everyday starting today or at the very least, every other day. There might be a few days in a row that I won't be able to publish but I will let you know ahead of time so that y'all don't have to check to see if a new chapter is up.

You will notice a shift in some of the characters. By the time the events in Heroine were finished, most of the characters had grown a bit since the last few chapters. Some have abandoned old interests and taken up new ones. Others learned important lessons. All of them have experienced lots of drama. And then of course, there is growing up (puberty and the like). Naturally they will be a bit different, so just to remind you:

June and Takeshi became this somewhat secretive, still awkward, experimental couple. Takeshi is no longer infatuated with older girls, and June is no longer shy and obsessed with Takeshi. June is still a bit of a girly-girl, and she is still nice. Takeshi is still naïve. Not many scenes focus on them, as I mentioned on my profile Jezz, Annastasia, Michio, Rita, Jay, Amber—this fic is mostly about them, though I do talk about the others and have some important parts with them in it.

Rita got to know the group in the last fic; before Heroine she didn't know them that well because she had only worked with Annastasia and **not** her extended family and friends. Rita didn't change much, but there are dimensions of her character that I wanted to add from the beginning but they only came out briefly in Heroine.

Before Heroine Soledad was like a slightly older sister of Jay since they were the only two members of the group to actually be classmates/neighbors in Pallet (other than Nolan, Lexi, and Annastasia) She proved to be the most independent and perhaps the most mature kid because she was able to break away and do her own thing without feeling guilty or depressed about it. Anika became Soledad's new best friend, and they still do the Geo-catching together along with Anika's older cousin Tobie, her little sister Gracie, Flare, Carol, Tomoko, and a few others as you will see. She and Tamaki also become close, even though they have some conflicting character traits.

Lily and Logan are no longer the pranksters they had been growing up. Logan is still very childlike, but with some new wisdom. Lily is not necessarily smarter than her brother, but she still acts like she is. Maya helps to balance her out so that she isn't as rough as she had been before. Maya has become much more comfortable around people. She is at peace with herself and her past no longer dominates her life. She is wise and always chooses her words carefully, and she is very loyal in her relationship with Lily.

Jay's internal character traits haven't changed much at all, but he has discovered new things about himself and unlocked some inner confidence. Amber becomes more empathetic, particularly towards Jezz. Jezz was only briefly introduced, but as this series goes on he will experience a lot of character shifts.

If Jezz would be considered the main character, Michio and Annastasia would probably be second and third (but that is up to you to decide I guess). So yeah, Michio is still all 'I hate most people unless they like me first' and he still obviously hates Sandshrew and is ambiguous in his feelings towards Rita, Jessie, and anyone else who he hasn't quite figured out. Since the kids are more accepting and Rose and Silver are infants, he feels more comfortable with them so he spends most of his time either with Annastasia or just chillin' with the younger crew.

Annastasia seems, at least to me, more serious in this fic than in Heroine, probably because there is more 'disasters' in this fic, starting once they get to Alola. Like Jay, her internal character hasn't changed much, even though they both had to toughen up for Alola. As far as Annastasia and Michio's relationship goes, I do not clearly define it because I think that is kind of a dumb thing to do. They are both very 'let's just be us' type characters, so it's not like they are the type of people to hold hands and kiss in public or call each other 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'. Their relationship is platonic, but like _intense platonic_ I guess you can call it if you want to name it. Seen from the outside, their relationship appears childish and not likely to last and no one other than Annastasia's friends and the kids actually thing that it will work out. And it might not work out:(

Sandshrew, like Lucario, Mewtwo, and Michio, has been softened up a bit due to Annastasia's gentle personality. Sandshrew is not as intrusive and more willing to 'go with the flow' than it had been in previous months, though it is still kind of an asshole sometimes. Mewtwo and Lucario have basically become Jocelyn's slaves but in a good way. They won't be mentioned that often so if you are wondering where they are during most of this fic just think of Jocelyn taking them shopping or making them play games with her. Sandshrew stalks Annastasia from a distance and isn't as intense about the whole 'justice for all Pokemon', mostly because when he gets to Alola he notices that most people act just like Michio did in the beginning of Heroine. He feels it a waste of energy, and backs off a bit.

Nolan and Lexi are minor characters in this story. There are a few scenes with them and they are somewhat important to the main storyline but not by much. As far as their relationship goes, they continue to maintain a close friendship with one another and decide to travel together again. However, without Annastasia acting as the third member of their life-long trio (due to her decision to go to Alola), there will naturally be more intimacy between the two of them.

Next 'chapter' has the updated character profiles, which might be helpful for reference if you want to say, remember the name of someone's parents or sibling or you want to know what they look like. I put them all in the same chapter this time:) the third chapter is when the story actually starts.

That is just about all I need to say. So I hope you enjoy this peculiar and beautiful disaster of a fic:) Let me know in comments/PM if you have any questions or suggestions.


	2. Character Profiles

***Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

AN: Updated Character Profiles for Reference:

 **Full Name:** Jezz Tonaka

 **Nicknames:** none

 **Birth date** : actual date unknown, celebrates January 1.

 **Age** : 12

 **Current Home:** Alola

 **Career:** none

 **Guardians:** Hauana and Perry Hale

 **Siblings:** none

 **Other Relatives** : unknown

 **Friends:** Amber, Lexi, Nolan, Rita, Michio, Jezz, Tamaki, Benny, Soledad, June, Anika, and Takeshi.

 **Pokémon** : Main Team: Vileplume, Chimecho, Porygon, Delcatty, Furfrou, Deerling, Komala, and Xatu.

 **Favorite Pokémon Types:** Fairy, Grass, anything majestic or cute.

 **Appearance:** Height 4'6" Weight: 70 pounds. Magenta hair that reaches just past with ears, Green eyes, pale skin, he likes to dress in more formal clothing. He always has his Pokémon around him.

 **Ethnicity/Race:** unknown – Kanto native

 **Personality:** Effeminate, overly polite, and can be very shy or very outgoing depending on his mood. Jezz doesn't make friends easily and keeps everyone at a distance, even if he pretends he doesn't. He also gets social anxiety when people try to get close to him.

 **Relationships** : Jezz was raised by several different foster families after being abandoned by both his parents at birth. Supposedly his grandfather raised him until he was a few months old. Jezz's records were destroyed by an unknown person, so no one knows anything about his life up until his sixth birthday. Rumika and Rita, two of Team Rocket's most impressive agents, are trying to uncover his past. In the meantime, Jezz has become close to the other kids in their group, especially Jay and Amber. His current foster family, an Alonian couple named Perry and Hauana Hale, are trying to officially adopt him. He is really hoping that he will be able to continue to live with them.

 **Romantic/Sexual Orientation:** undecided

 **Other interests:** Pokémon battling and coordinating, watching cartoons, pampering his Pokémon, and fashion.

00000000000000000000

 **Full Name:** Annastasia Miyamoto Morgan

 **Nicknames** : Onēsan, A, Anna-chan, Princess, Annie

 **Birth date:** November 3, 2015

 **Age:** 18 years

 **Current Home:** Pallet Town

 **Career:** Team Rocket Special Agent

 **Parents:** Jessica Musashi Morgan and James Kojiro Morgan.

 **Siblings:** Jay (younger brother, age 11) and Jocelyn (younger sister, age 8) Rose (youngest sister, 3 months) Silver (youngest brother, 3 months).

 **Other Relatives** : Rumika (aunt), Meowth (uncle), Lucy (aunt) Lily and Logan (cousins) Jessiebelle (aunt) Miyamoto (grandmother).

 **Friends:** Lexi, Nolan, Rita, Amber, Soledad, June, Tamaki, Benny, Anika, Takeshi, Viviana, Brodie, other Team Rocket Agents.

 **Pokémon** : Main Team: Altaria (nicknamed- Bleu), Lillipup (nicknamed- Lil-G), Espeon (nicknamed-Star), Xerneas (nicknamed-Abnoba), (Lelen-original character)

 **Favorite Pokémon Type:** Fairy, Dragon, and anything cute and/or majestic

 **Appearance:** Height: 5'6" Weight: 135 pounds. Long blond hair, Turquoise eyes, pale skin, usually wears custom-made Team Rocket uniform and likes to wear hair down or tied in a bun. Her Altaria and Lillipup stay out of their balls and follow her everywhere.

 **Ethnicity/Race:** Half Japanese, Half French – Kanto native

 **Personality:** Responsible, sarcastic, goofy, and caring. She is very protective of her family and friends and will always stick up for them. She is very tough and a good battler, athletic, and intelligent. She can sometimes be shy towards new people but doesn't let that get in her way. She also has tendency to hide her emotions in order to protect others.

 **Relationships** : Her brother Jay is truly her best friend. They tell each other everything and depend on each other. Annastasia acts like a second mother her younger siblings, particularly Jocelyn, Silver, and Rose. She makes it a priority in her life to help take car of them. Her 'cousins' Lily and Logan act like more like siblings since they were raised under the same roof. Lexi, Nolan, and Rita are her second closest friends. She is also in a committed relationship with Michio.

 **Romantic/Sexual Orientation:** Grey-romantic/Asexual

 **Other interests** : Reading, journaling, singing, health (for both humans and Pokémon).

000000000000000000

 **Full Name:** Michio Kai Kapule

 **Nicknames:** none

 **Birth Date:** December 22, 2015

 **Age:** 18

 **Current Home:** Alola Mainland

 **Parents** : Keaka and Makoa Kapule

 **Career:** undecided

 **Siblings:** Older brother (Koan)

 **Other Relatives** : Maleko (uncle) Lani (aunt) Tua (uncle) Ululani (aunt) Leala (cousin) Yuri (cousin) Taichi (cousin) Teso (cousin) Wailola (grandmother) Peni (Grandfather) Puanani (great-grandmother).

 **Friends:** Jessie, James, Jay, Jocelyn, Rita, Lexi, Amber, Soledad, Jezz, June, Takeshi, Anika, Brodie, Viviana, Elsa, Hiro.

 **Pokémon** : Liepard (Peruva), Mienshao, Lunala, Latias, Latios, Lickilicky, Starmie, Poliwrath, Venomoth, Arbok, Weezing, Rapidash, Alola Ninetales, Solgaleo.

 **Favorite Pokémon Type:** Poison, Water, and anything rare.

 **Appearance:** Height: 6'3" Weight: 165 pounds, brown eyes, brown skin, shoulder length brown hair that he usually wears pulled back.

 **Ethnicity/Race** : 100% Alonian

 **Personality:** Shy, sarcastic, stubborn, and loyal.

 **Relationships** : He did not have any friends growing up, though he used to be close to many of his cousins and his older brother Koan. He is not longer close with any of his family members, having grown apart from some and is holding grudges with others. An Alola native, he now considers his true home to be in Kanto. He lives in the Pallet House hotel and restaurant with his SO Annastasia. Michio has a hard time bonding with people, but since moving to Kanto he has formed many new friendships. Enemies include Sandshrew and Haku and her friends (original characters).

 **Romantic/Sexual Orientation:** Grey-romantic/Asexual

 **Other interests:** Pokémon battling, watching Pokémon competitions, and caring for/spoiling his Pokémon.

0000000000000000000000

 **Full Name:** Amber Kasumi Ketchum

 **Nicknames:** Amb

 **Birth Date:** May 19, 2022

 **Age:** 11

 **Current Home:** Cerulean City

 **Career:** Junior Rocket in Primary Training, currently preparing for her second Pokémon journey.

 **Siblings:** None

 **Other Relatives** : Tracey (uncle), Daisy (aunt), Lily (aunt) Violet (aunt), Delia (grandmother) Giovanni (grandfather).

 **Friends:** Nolan, Lexi, Jay, Annastasia, Jocelyn, Benny, Tamaki, Soledad, June, Jezz, Michio, Anika, and Takeshi.

 **Pokémon** : Main Team: Pikachu (nicknamed Pip, main partner), Pidgeot, Talonflame, Unfeasant, Fearrow, Garados (shared with Jay).

 **Appearance:** No longer the shortest trainer of the group, she stands at 4'7" and 70 pounds. She has brown eyes, tan skin, shoulder-length dark ginger hair, and usually wears custom-made Team Rocket uniform. Her Pikachu Pip likes to ride on her shoulder, and she always carries around a bow and arrows. She has her own custom-designed Team Rocket uniform.

 **Ethnicity/Race:** 75% Japanese 25% Irish – Kanto native

 **Personality:** Stubborn, wild, and funny. She is a good friend to the people she trusts and really admires Annastasia. She is rough but has a lot of good friends to help her keep her balance, particularly Jay, who is her closest friend and has a personality that is almost the opposite of hers. She also has many good skills, including archery, and knows a lot more about Pokémon that most kids her age. Some people consider her rude, but it is mainly because she is naïve and not malicious.

 **Relationships** : Amber is really close to the Morgan family and hates being an only child. Jay is like her surrogate twin, and they do everything together whenever it is possible. She is close to Annastasia and wants to be more like her. She also becomes close with Jezz, and forms a trio with him and Jay.

 **Romantic/Sexual Orientation:** undecided.

 **Other interests:** Archery, battling, going out on adventures, playing poker, or just hanging out with friends.

0000000000000

 **Full Name:** Jay Paul Morgan

 **Nicknames:** Jaybird

 **Birth date** : January 1, 2022

 **Age** : 11

 **Current Home:** Pallet Town

 **Career:** Junior Rocket in Primary Training, preparing to go on his second Pokémon journey.

 **Parents:** Jessica Musashi Morgan and James Kojiro Morgan.

 **Siblings:** Annastasia (older sister, age 18), Jocelyn (younger sister, age 8), Rose (youngest sister, age 3 months), Silver (youngest brother, age 3 months)

 **Other Relatives** : Rumika (aunt), Meowth (uncle), Lucy (aunt) Lily and Logan (cousins).

 **Friends:** Amber, Lexi, Nolan, Rita, Michio, Jezz, Tamaki, Benny, Soledad, June, Anika, and Takeshi.

 **Pokémon** : Main Team: Togekiss, Bayleef, Tauros, Aipom, and Chimchar.

 **Appearance:** Height 4'6" Weight: 70 pounds. Light blue and purple hair that reaches just past with ears hair, Green eyes, pale skin, usually wears custom-made Team Rocket uniform. Togekiss usually flies next to him.

 **Ethnicity:** Half Japanese, Half French – Kanto native (though born in Hoenn)

 **Personality:** Caring, emotional, sensitive, effeminate, and defensive. Like Annastasia, he is very protective of his family and friends and will always stick up for them. He is very not very tough physically but he is emotionally. He is smart but still makes dumb mistakes. He isn't shy around people he feels comfortable towards.

 **Relationships** Amber is his best friend and Takeshi is his other, the latter is more like a cousin to him. He is very close to his sister Annastasia and tells her a lot. Lexi and Nolan (his neighbors) often act like older siblings towards him as well. He had a huge crush on Jezz, until his family told him the Jezz was likely a distant relative. Now they treat each other like brothers and share a strong platonic bond with Amber.

 **Romantic/Sexual Orientation:** Gay? Pan? He has no idea he's just chillin'

 **Other Relatives** : same as Annastasia

 **Other interests:** Fashion, reading, cooking, taking care of Pokémon, playing guitar, and singing.

00000000000000

 **Full Name:** Jocelyn Rumika Morgan

 **Nicknames** : Princess

 **Birth date:** February 14, 2025

 **Age:** 8 years

 **Current Home:** Pallet Town

 **Career:** none

 **Parents:** Jessica Musashi Morgan and James Kojiro Morgan.

 **Siblings:** Jay (older brother, age 11), Annastasia (older sister, age 18) Silver (younger brother, age 3 months), Rose (younger sisters, age 3 months).

 **Other Relatives** : Rumika (aunt), Delia (aunt), Giovanni (uncle), Mondo (uncle), Duplica (aunt), Meowth (uncle), Lucy (aunt) Lily and Logan (cousins).

 **Friends:** Benny, Lucario, Mewtwo, Lexi, Nolan, Rita, Amber, Soledad, Tamaki, June, and Takeshi.

 **Pokémon** : Flaafy, Bounsweet (nicknamed-Pinky), and she half-owns Plusle and Minun. She will catch more as time passes.

 **Appearance:** Height: 3'9" Weight: 62 pounds. Long magenta hair, green eyes, pale skin, usually wears her hair in pigtails tied with ribbons. She has her own white Team Rocket uniform. Flaafy is almost always by her side and often copies her actions.

 **Ethnicity:** Half Japanese, Half French- Kanto Native

 **Personality:** Loud, goofy, mischievous, and very dependent on her older siblings/friends. She likes to cheer for her friends and ask a lot of questions. She loves taking care of electric type Pokémon and looks up to Annastasia and Amber a lot. She is very tough for a girl her age and also very stubborn. She loves hanging out and traveling with older people. She is finally old enough to try Pokemon Coordinating (junior league) and so she is now collecting her own Pokemon.

 **Relationships** : Benny is her only friend that is the same age as her. She is also very close with her older sister, who acts like a mother to her, and Mewtwo and Lucario, who are like older cousins.

 **Romantic/Sexual Orientation:** undecided.

 **Other interests** : Electric type Pokémon, Pokémon battling and coordinating, and trying new things.

00000000000000000

 **Full Name:** Soledad Grace Oak

 **Nicknames:** None

 **Birth Date:** May 25, 2022

 **Age:** 11

 **Current Home:** Pallet Town

 **Parents:** Dawn and Gary Oak

 **Career:** Junior Rocket in Primary Training, currently going on her first Pokémon journey.

 **Siblings:** None

 **Other Relatives** : Professor Oak Senior (great-grandfather)

 **Friends:** Jay, Annastasia, Michio, Anika, Tomoko, Tobie, Gracie, Marie, Flare, Jocelyn, Amber, June, Anika, Jezz, Logan, Lily, Maya, Tamaki, Benny, and Takeshi.

 **Pokémon** : Main Team: Charizard (nicknamed Chary), Parasect, Wigglytuff, Stufful, and Morelull.

 **Appearance:** Height: 4'6" Weight: 84 pounds. Brown eyes, pale skin, and long blue and brown hair. She usually wears custom-made Team Rocket uniform and often has accessories in her hair. Chary follows her around.

 **Ethnicity/Race:** 25% Japanese, 25% French, 50% Irish – Kanto native

 **Personality:** Cool, a bit clumsy, funny, and curious. Soledad is quick to trust and makes new friends easily. She has a sarcastic and vengeful side but is generally a kind and loving person. She shares Jay's interest in fashion.

 **Relationships** : Soledad is also really close to the Morgan family, since she one of their only neighbors. Soledad was always very popular in school, and although she faced many struggles during her first Pokémon journey, she eventually found a home in Geo-catching. She also made many more friends over the passed year, despite having lost most of her old ones. Among her current circle of friends, she is closest to Anika, a girl who she formed an immediate close bond with, Jay, who she had know her whole life and attend school with, and Tamaki, her 'secret boyfriend'.

 **Romantic/Sexual Orientation** : straight

 **Other interests:** Fashion, Pokémon research, Pokémon battling, Geo-catching.

 *****Geo-catching definition-** Geo-catching is a career in the Pokémon universe in which Pokémon trainers go out and catch specific Pokémon from a specific region for a particular researcher or group of researchers that want to study the behavior or genetics of that Pokémon. Professor often hire young trainers to go out and find these Pokémon, and then also to return them once their studies are complete.

00000000000

 **Full Name:** Lily

 **Nicknames** : none

 **Birth date:** March 4, 2015

 **Age:** 18 years

 **Current Home:** Pallet Town

 **Career:** Team Rocket Special Agent

 **Parents:** Meowth and Lucy

 **Siblings:** twin brother Logan

 **Other Relatives** : lives with Annastasia, Jay, Jocelyn, Rose, Silver, Jessie, James, and all their Pokémon.

 **Friends:** Lexi, Nolan, Rita, Amber, Soledad, June, Tamaki, Benny, Anika, Michio, Jezz, and Takeshi.

 **Pokémon** : befriended Squirtle (nicknamed Squirt Gun).

 **Appearance:** Shiny Meowth, smaller than average, sometimes walks on two legs instead of four. Unlike most Meowth, she wears a ruby charm and her fur is dyed a light pink-though it is fading. She also likes to wear many different styles of earrings and paints her sharp nails. Her paws are also a dark shade of brown, though she often covers them with black gloves or small booties.

 **Personality:** Up until last year, Lily was always very childish and mischievous. While she hasn't completely matured, being away from home has compelled her to grow up a little bit.

 **Relationships** : For most of her life she spent almost all of her time with her twin brother, and the two of them liked to hang out with the younger kids and Pokémon more than the teenagers and adults. Now she spends more time away from her brother and more time with other Pokémon and her friends that are closer to her age. She also has a girlfriend named Maya with whom she is very close.

 **Romantic/Sexual Orientation:** lesbian

 **Other interests** : Lily likes to sing, hunt, collect shiny objects, and sleep.

00000000000000

 **Full Name:** Logan

 **Nicknames** : none

 **Birth date:** March 4, 2015

 **Age:** 18 years

 **Current Home:** Pallet Town

 **Career:** Team Rocket Special Agent

 **Parents:** Meowth and Lucy

 **Siblings:** twin sister Lily

 **Other Relatives** : lives with Annastasia, Jay, Jocelyn, Jessie, James, and all their Pokémon.

 **Friends:** Lexi, Nolan, Rita, Amber, Soledad, June, Tamaki, Benny, Jezz, Anika, Michio and Takeshi.

 **Pokémon** : befriended Squirtle (Squirt Gun).

 **Appearance:** Shiny Purrloin, smaller than average, sometimes walks on two legs instead of four. He has alternating shades of navy blue and baby blue fur and brown eyes.

 **Personality:** Very childish and mischievous.

 **Relationships** : He spends most of his time with his twin sister, and the two of them like to hang out with younger kids and Pokémon more than teenagers and adults. He tends to get bossed around by Lily and is more obedient and less stubborn than his sister. Since his sister got a girlfriend, he has been spending more time alone, with the kids, or with the other Pokemon, especially Squirt Gun.

 **Romantic/Sexual Orientation:** undecided.

 **Other interests** : Logan likes to stargaze, chase bugs, and sleep.

00000000000000

 **Full Name:** Maya

 **Nicknames** : none

 **Birth date:** unknown, celebrated on March 4 (same as Lily and Logan's)

 **Age:** between 16-19 years

 **Current Home:** Pallet Town

 **Career:** Team Rocket Special Agent

 **Parents:** unknown

 **Siblings:** unknown

 **Other Relatives** : father: missing Pansear and mother: missing Meowth

 **Friends:** Logan, Lexi, Nolan, Rita, Amber, Soledad, June, Tamaki, Benny, Jezz, Anika, Michio and Takeshi.

 **Pokémon** : none

 **Appearance:** normal Meowth.

 **Personality:** Shy, intelligent, can speak English but is still a beginner, so she has strong accent and messes up a lot. She depends on Lily for many things human-related, but is otherwise very independent.

 **Relationships** : She is Lily's girlfriend. She is also good friends with her brother Logan and his best friend, Squirt Gun. She gets along with every Pokémon she meets because she is very kind.

 **Romantic/Sexual Orientation:** lesbian

 **Other interests** : Learning to speak human, learning to read, taking photographs, and playing board games.

00000000000000

 **Full Name:** Alexa Fuji

 **Nicknames** : Lexi (what almost everyone calls her) and Lex

 **Birth date:** January 8, 2016

 **Age:** 17 years

 **Current Home:** Pallet Town

 **Career:** Pokémon trainer, other career in transition

 **Parents:** Brianna and David Fuji.

 **Siblings:** Will (younger, age 7)

 **Other Relatives** : n/a

 **Friends:** Nolan, Annastasia, Michio, Viviana, Jake, Tyler, Brodie, Rita, Mariana, Lucas, Jay, Jocelyn, Amber, Soledad, June, Takeshi, Anika, Tamaki, Benny, Jezz, Lily, Logan, and Maya.

 **Pokémon** : Main Team: Venasaur, Axew, Vileplume, Salamance, and Goomy.

 **Favorite Pokémon Types:** Grass and Dragon

 **Appearance:** Height: 5'4" Weigh: 170 pounds. Long black hair, violet eyes, pale skin, usually wears hair in a braid. Like most other people, her Pokémon are usually surrounding her whenever possible.

 **Ethnicity/Race:** 75% Japanese 25% Pacific Islander – Kanto native

 **Personality:** Helpful and hardworking. She is very good battler but has a tendency to slack off during training.

 **Relationships** : She has been friends with Annastasia and Nolan for as long as she could remember. She received her starter Bulbasaur seven years prior from Professor Oak. She has traveled through Hoenn and Johto with Nolan, but went solo through Kanto, and Unova. She has a lot of friends scattered throughout the various regions, and knows a lot of people. She has a strong semi-romantic friendship with Nolan.

 **Romantic/Sexual Orientation:** Panromantic/Heterosexual

 **Other interests** : She loves grass and dragon type Pokémon and wants to become a dragon trainer one day. She also knows several different forms of martial arts, but rarely brags about or exploits them, being a naturally chill person.

00000000000000

 **Full Name:** Nolan Williams

 **Nicknames** : none

 **Birth date:** April 2, 2014

 **Age:** 18 years

 **Current Home:** Pallet Town

 **Career:** Pokémon trainer, other career in transition.

 **Parents:** Teeshy and Wayne Williams.

 **Siblings:** Nadia (younger sister, age 4)

 **Other Relatives** : n/a

 **Friends:** Lexi, Annastasia, Michio, Rita, Viviana, Brodie, Tyler, Jake, Mariana, Lucas, Lily, Logan, Maya, Jay, Jezz, Amber, Soledad, Tamaki, Anika, June, Takeshi, Brodie, and Viviana.

 **Pokémon** : Main Team: Blastiose, Lapras, Qualilava, Skarmory, Cactnea, and Alakazam.

 **Favorite Pokémon Types:** Water, Ice, and Steel.

 **Appearance:** Height: 6'2" Weight: 180 pounds. Short navy blue hair, brown eyes, pale skin, he keeps most of his Pokémon out of their balls.

 **Ethnicity/Race:** Half Japanese, Half English – Kanto native

 **Personality:** Protective, good with kids, strong. He is a calm person who gets along with almost everyone.

 **Relationships** : He has been friends with Annastasia and Lexi for as long as he could remember. He received his starter Squirtle eight years prior from Professor Oak. He has traveled through Kanto, Johto, Hoen, and Kalos either alone of with strangers/friends he met along the way and he also has a lot of friends scattered throughout the various regions and knows a lot of people. Has semi-romantic friendship with Lexi.

 **Romantic/Sexual Orientation:** Panromantic/Heterosexual

 **Other interests** : He plays guitar, piano, and drums. He studied martial arts along with Lexi and Annastasia and has been to many different regions and Pokemon competitions.

0000000000000

 **Full Name:** Takeshi Harrison

 **Nicknames:** none

 **Birth Date:** July 20, 2021

 **Age:** 12

 **Current Home:** Viridian City

 **Parents** : Autumn and Brock Harrison.

 **Career:** Junior Rocket in Primary Training, preparing to go on his second Pokémon journey.

 **Siblings:** None

 **Other Relatives** : Lola (grandmother), Flint (grandfather). **Aunts** : Alyssa, Cindy, Suzie, Yolanda, and Tilly. **Uncles** : Billy, Timmy, Tommy, and Salvadore.

 **Friends:** Tamaki, Benny, Jay, Jocelyn, Annastasia, Michio, Rita, Nolan, Lexi, Jocelyn, Soledad, June, Anika, and Amber.

 **Pokémon** : Main Team: Typhlosion, Raticade, Vileplume, Grubbin, and Jangmo-o.

 **Favorite Pokémon Types:** Fire

 **Appearance:** Height: 4'7" Weight: 80 pounds. Brown eyes, tan skin, short brown hair, usually wears custom-made Team Rocket uniform. His Pokemon like to follow him around.

 **Ethnicity/Race:** 25% Vietnamese, 25% Japanese, 50% Filipino

 **Personality:** Calm, quiet, clumsy. He is a kind and gentle person. Takeshi is never mean and often acts naïve. Takeshi is a good battler but otherwise harmless.

 **Relationships** : He is currently dating June, his first girlfriend and second crush. His second closest friend is Jay, but they have grown apart interest wise over the past year. Takeshi is on good terms with all of his friends and never hold grudges and rarely argues.

 **Romantic/Sexual Orientation:** straight

 **Other interests:** Pokémon breeding, videogames, battling.

000000000000

 **Full Name:** June Gaulle

 **Nicknames:** none (much to her dismay)

 **Birth Date:** March 20, 2022

 **Age:** 11

 **Current Home:** Saffron City

 **Parents** : Iris and Cilan Gaulle

 **Career:** Junior Rocket in Primary Training, preparing to go on her second Pokémon journey.

 **Siblings:** Ines (little sister, age 3), Luna (little sister, age 4).

 **Other Relatives** : n/a

 **Friends:** Jay, Annastasia, Michio, Nolan, Rita, Lexi, Jocelyn, Soledad, Anika, Takeshi, Amber, Jezz, Lily, Logan, Maya, and Tamaki.

 **Pokémon** : Main Team: Venasaur, Oricorio- Baile Style, Grubbin, Uxie, Shaymin, and Wigglytuff (nicknamed Tia).

 **Favorite Pokémon Types** : Grass, Dragon, and Fairy.

 **Appearance:** Height: 4'5" Weight: 75 pounds. Green eyes, black skin, and long dirty blond hair, usually wears custom-made Team Rocket uniform. Her Pokémon are usually out of their balls and are following her around.

 **Ethnicity/Race:** African– Kanto native

 **Personality:** She is a kind and optimistic person... She had never battled a Pokémon before she received her starter, be she was quick to learn and soon discovered that she has a strong talent for it.

 **Relationships** : She is dating Takeshi, her first boyfriend. Her second closest friends are Soledad and Anika, the latter of whom she met recently.

 **Romantic/Sexual Orientation:** straight

 **Other interests:** She likes to collect things: Pokémon cards, hats, teakettles, among other things. She likes interacting with dragon type Pokémon, learning new things, playing cards, and sightseeing.

0000000000000

 **Full Name:** Tamaki Moto

 **Nicknames:** none

 **Birth Date:** January 5, 2020

 **Age:** 13

 **Current Home:** Cianwood City

 **Parents** : Sakura and Ritchie Moto

 **Career:** none

 **Siblings:** Benny (younger brother, age 8)

 **Other Relatives** : n/a

 **Friends:** Jay, Annastasia, Michio, Nolan, Rita, Lexi, Jocelyn, Soledad, Anika, Takeshi, Amber, Jezz, Lily, Logan, Maya, and June.

 **Pokémon** : Main Team: Oricorio- Pa'u Style, Marril, Politoad, Jolteon, and Yanma.

 **Favorite Pokémon Types** : Water, Ground, and Eevolutions.

 **Appearance:** Height: 4'8" Weight: 75 pounds. Hazel eyes, pale skin with freckles, short blond hair, usually wears t-shirts and sandals or sweatshirts and sneakers. He always keeps his Pokémon out of their balls.

 **Ethnicity/Race:** 25% Japanese, 25% Irish, and 50% unknown – Johto native

 **Personality:** Really laid back and relaxed, but still responsible. He is protective of his little brother Benny. He doesn't like drama, and is a very 'go with the flow' kind of person.

 **Relationships** : He is dating Soledad, who is his first girlfriend. He flirted with and asked out many other people in the past, but Soledad was the only person who gave him a chance. Ritchie and Sakura adopted him when he was six, so not much about his early childhood or background is known, but he doesn't really care.

 **Romantic/Sexual Orientation:** Pan

 **Other interests:** He likes to hang out at the beach and in the woods. He doesn't really like battling Pokémon, though he thinks watching the battles can be entertaining if he knows the people involved in the match. He does have his own Pokémon team however and loves taking care of them.

000000000000

 **Full Name:** Benjamin Moto

 **Nicknames:** Benny- what most people call him

 **Birth Date:** January 15, 2025

 **Age:** 8

 **Current Home:** Cianwood City

 **Parents** : Sakura and Ritchie Moto

 **Career:** none

 **Siblings:** Tamaki (older brother, age 13)

 **Other Relatives** : n/a

 **Friends:** Jay, Annastasia, Michio, Nolan, Rita, Lexi, Jocelyn, Soledad, Anika, Takeshi, Amber, Jezz, Lily, Logan, Maya, and June.

 **Pokémon** : Eevee (nicknamed Jackson)

 **Favorite Pokémon Types** : Eevolutions

 **Appearance:** Height: 3'5" Weight: 50 pounds. Brown eyes, pale skin, short black hair, his Eevee Jackson always follows him around.

 **Ethnicity/Race:** 80% Japanese, 20% Irish– Johto native

 **Personality:** Can be very shy at times, but has slowly come out of his shell over the passed few months. He always errs on the side of caution, especially when it comes to trying new things. He is trying to rely on his big brother less so that he can grow up more.

 **Relationships** : He is best friends with Jocelyn, who he hardly knew up until about seven months ago. He makes friends easily with kids who are less shy than he is.

 **Romantic/Sexual Orientation:** undecided.

 **Other interests:** He loves taking care of Pokémon, especially Eevee and all it's evolutionary forms. He also likes watching Pokémon battles and wants to battle when he gets older.

000000000000

 **Full Name:** Anika Alexandra Miller

 **Nicknames:** Ani

 **Birth Date:** January 11, 2019

 **Age:** 15

 **Current Home:** Castellia City

 **Parents** : Marcela and Joseph Miller

 **Career:** Professional Geo-catcher

 **Siblings:** Gracie (younger sister, age 9)

 **Other Relatives** : Tobie (cousin) Marie (cousin)

 **Friends:** Jay, Annastasia, Michio, Nolan, Rita, Lexi, Jocelyn, Soledad, Tomoko, Flare, Tamaki, Takeshi, Amber, Jezz, Lily, Logan, Maya, and June.

 **Pokémon** : Main Team: Simisear, Talonflame, Rampardos, Julip, Chandelier, and Yanmega.

 **Favorite Pokémon Types** : Fire, Rock, Water, and Ice.

 **Appearance:** Height: 5'2" Weight: 105 pounds. Hazel eyes, long black hair, dark skin, likes to dress in blue and red Geo-catching uniform. She always keeps her Pokémon out of their balls.

 **Ethnicity/Race:** 100% Caribbean–Unova native

 **Personality:** Very friendly, tough, fierce and skillful battler. She is very modest so many people do not realize how talented and accomplished she is until after the have known her for a while.

 **Relationships** : Anika is very close to Soledad, who she just met recently. Before that she was semi close to a variety of girls and boys in her friend group, but didn't really have anyone who she considered her best friend. She works as a partner to Soledad, and they often complete assignments together rather than individually or in a large group. She is also close to her little sister, who travels with her a lot, but her sister is too young to participate in Geo-catching.

 **Romantic/Sexual Orientation:** undecided.

 **Other interests:** Anika likes almost everything that has to do with Pokémon. She enjoys collecting a variety of Pokémon, and has at least 50 types from every region, excluding the ones that she caught for work. She has done Pokémon performances, and was named the Kalos Queen when she was eleven. She also tried Pokémon Coordinating, and made it to the Grand Festival twice out of three attempts. She also finds Pokémon breeding and nursing to be just as interesting as Pokémon battling. One of the reasons she likes to do Geo-catching is because it allows her to travel a lot across different regions without having to be committed to one, long-term goal.

00000000000

00000000000000

 **Full Name:** Rita Scott

 **Nicknames** : None

 **Birth date:** January 5, 2016

 **Age:** 18 years

 **Current Home:** Nomad (originally from Unova)

 **Career:** Team Rocket Special Agent

 **Parents:** N and White Scott

 **Siblings:** Lucas (younger brother, age 16) and Mariana (younger sister, age 15).

 **Other Relatives** : N/A

 **Friends:** Annastasia, Lexi, Nolan, Lily, Logan, Maya, Jay, June, Jocelyn, Takeshi, Tamaki, Soledad, Benny, Jezz, Anika, other members of Team Rocket.

 **Pokémon** : Main Team: Zorua, Hydreigon, Zoroark, Gengar, and Marowak.

 **Favorite Pokémon Type:** Ghost and Fire.

 **Appearance:** Height: 5'7" Weight: 155 pounds. Pixie-cut blue hair, Brown eyes, pale skin, usually wears custom-made Team Rocket uniform. Her Zorua is usually not in its Pokeball and prefers to rest on her shoulder.

 **Ethnicity:** 55% Japanese, 30% English, and 15% Spanish

 **Personality:** Outgoing, flirty, adventurous, and dedicated to her work.

 **Relationships** : Annastasia is her closest friend, but since she spends almost all her time on missions hanging out at Team Rocket headquarters, almost everyone she knows is a Rocket and she doesn't spend much time with 'civilians' that aren't boyfriends. She only knows the others through Annastasia, but has never spent much time with any of them before. She warms up to new people easily though.

 **Romantic/Sexual Orientation:** Grey-Romantic/Pansexual

 **Other interests** : singing, partying, dancing, and dating.

000000000000000

 **Full Name:** Mariana Scott

 **Nicknames** : Mari

 **Birth date:** April 7, 2012

 **Age:** 15 years

 **Current Home:** Nomad (originally from Unova)

 **Career:** former and future student at Pokémon Institute of Kalos in Anistar (PIKA)

 **Parents:** N and White Scott

 **Siblings:** Lucas (older brother, age 16) and Rita (older sister, age 18).

 **Other Relatives** : N/A

 **Friends:** Annastasia, Lexi, Nolan, Jake, Tyler, Viviana, Brodie, Lily, Logan, Maya, Jay, June, Jocelyn, Takeshi, Tamaki, Soledad, Benny, Jezz, Anika, other members of Team Rocket.

 **Pokémon** : Main Team: Doublade, Spoink, Trevenant, Delphox, Swalot, and Charizard.

 **Favorite Pokémon Type:** Grass and Fire.

 **Appearance:** Height: 5'2" Weight: 110 pounds. Black, dark green, and navy blue hair that reaches just to her ears, dark green eyes, pale skin, usually wears dark blue, green, and black colors that match her hair and eyes. Her Pokémon are usually not in their Pokeballs.

 **Ethnicity/Race:** 55% Japanese, 30% English, and 15% Spanish

 **Personality:** Intelligent, studious, and mysterious.

 **Relationships** : Mariana doesn't have any close friendships or personal relationships with humans, though she connects very easily with Pokémon. She is polite bit is not the kind of person who likes to reach out to others.

 **Romantic/Sexual Orientation:** pan

 **Other interests** : reading, battling, biking, swimming, and other independent sports.

000000000000000

 **Full Name:** Lucas Scott

 **Nicknames** : none

 **Birth date:** April 3, 2018

 **Age:** 15 years

 **Current Home:** Nomad (originally from Unova)

 **Career:** former and future student at Pokémon Institute of Kalos in Anistar (PIKA)

 **Parents:** N and White Scott

 **Siblings:** Mariana (younger sister, age 15) and Rita (older sister, age 18).

 **Other Relatives** : N/A

 **Friends:** Annastasia, Lexi, Nolan, Lily, Logan, Maya, Jay, June, Jocelyn, Takeshi, Tamaki, Soledad, Benny, Jezz, Anika, Tyler, Jake, Viviana, Brodie, other members of Team Rocket.

 **Pokémon** : Main Team: Valcanion, Crustle, Ninjask, Ariados, Shelmet, and Klefki.

 **Favorite Pokémon Type:** Bug and Steel.

 **Appearance:** Height: 5'6" Weight: 190 pounds. Short brown hair, dark green eyes, pale skin, usually wears preppy clothing. His Pokémon are usually not in their Pokeballs.

 **Ethnicity/Race:** 55% Japanese, 30% English, and 15% Spanish

 **Personality:** Risk-taker, calculating, compulsory, social introvert.

 **Relationships** : He is a bit of a loner and though he has had many girlfriends, his romantic relationships usually only last between two and eight weeks. He is a bit apathetic towards people in general, which make some people believe he is a jerk. While he can be a jerk sometimes, most of the time he doesn't recognize that he is hurting other people, hence his lack of friendships. He doesn't really seem to care about this though. His Pokémon trust him a lot, which is important to him.

 **Romantic/Sexual Orientation:** straight

 **Other interests** : Pokémon battling, extreme sports, Pokémon collecting, making fireworks and other explosive devices.

000000000000000

 **Full Name:** Haku Kahale

 **Nicknames** : none

 **Birth date:** April 13, 2015

 **Age:** 18 years

 **Current Home:** Alola

 **Career:** none

 **Parents:** Kainoa and Kakalina Kahale

 **Siblings:** none

 **Other Relatives** : N/A

 **Friends:** Lona and Alina

 **Pokémon** : Main Team: Mienshao, Bruxish, Lycanroc, Delphox, Primarina.

 **Favorite Pokémon Type:** Water and Fighting

 **Appearance:** Height: 5'2" Weight: 100 pounds. Medium length brown hair, dark brown eyes, brow skin, wears preppy clothing.

 **Ethnicity/Race:** 100% Alonian

 **Personality:** Competitive, passive aggressive, calculating.

 **Relationships** : Haku's two best friends are Alina and Lona. They follow her around like she is their leader. All three of them are members of the Kapule Klan. They grew up with Michio, and Michio considers them his enemies since they only want to use him to get a share of his money.

 **Romantic/Sexual Orientation:** straight

 **Other interests** : Pokémon fashion shows, shopping, sightseeing.

000000000000000000000

 **Full Name:** Alina Kaipo

 **Nicknames** : none

 **Birth date:** April 13, 2015

 **Age:** 18 years

 **Current Home:** Alola

 **Career:** none

 **Parents:** Luana and Lono Kaipo

 **Siblings:** none

 **Other Relatives** : N/A

 **Friends:** Lona and Haku

 **Pokémon** : Oricorio: Baile, Pom-Pom, Pa'u, and Sensu Styles

 **Favorite Pokémon Type:** small bird Pokemon.

 **Appearance:** Height: 5'1" Weight: 110 pounds. Medium length brown hair, dark brown eyes, brow skin, wears preppy clothing.

 **Ethnicity/Race:** 100% Alonian

 **Personality:** Less competitive and passive aggressive compared to Haku. Like most members of the Kapule Klan, she dislikes foreigners.

 **Relationships** : She is a best friend with Haku and Lona. She grew up with Michio and craves his attention.

 **Romantic/Sexual Orientation:** straight

 **Other interests** : Pokémon fashion shows, shopping, design.

0000000000000000

 **Full Name:** Lona Kaipo

 **Nicknames** : none

 **Birth date:** April 13, 2015

 **Age:** 18 years

 **Current Home:** Alola

 **Career:** none

 **Parents:** Moe and Lola Kaipo

 **Siblings:** none

 **Other Relatives** : N/A

 **Friends:** Alina and Haku

 **Pokémon** : Lurantis, Comfey, Dragonair, Lapras, Omastar.

 **Favorite Pokémon Type:** water

 **Appearance:** Height: 5'3" Weight: 115 pounds. Long brown hair, dark brown eyes, brow skin, wears preppy clothing.

 **Ethnicity/Race:** 100% Alonian

 **Personality:** The least aggressive of her trio, Lona is not as competitive and although Michio considers her an enemy, she isn't as aggressive as her two best friends.

 **Relationships** : She is best friends with Haku and Alina. She grew up with Michio and craves his attention.

 **Romantic/Sexual Orientation:** straight

 **Other interests** : Collecting Pokemon


	3. One Day

_*Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_

 **One Day**

 _"Well I don't know much about holding back_  
 _I've never been one to sit down, relax_  
 _Watching the world, let it pass me by_  
 _Keep on pushing till the day I die_

 _I don't know much but this much is true_  
 _Leave you here, try something new_  
 _Pack up all my bags and walk away, today I'll_  
 _Smile a little brighter, let it shine and light my way"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

March 19, 2033

Day 1

It was dusk and the trees, power lines, and streetlights of Pallet Town were flying down the abandoned road. Cars were occupying front lawns and living rooms while the tinted glass continued to shatter. Couches, desks, and bedframes were forced though kitchens and bathrooms. And despite all the chaos it was eerily silent expect for the sound of one person weeping…

"Xatu!" Jezz exclaimed. "I told you to stop doing that!"

As he expected, the Mystic Pokémon was perched on the end of his bed, staring at him intensely while he slept.

"Xatuuu", it responded. The bird tilted its head to the side as if it were questioning the reason for Jezz's outburst.

"I was sleeping and you used your future sight on me. You know that gives me bad dreams", he scolded.

"Tu", it retorted.

"I hope that what you showed me this time was the past and not the future", Jezz replied. He climbed out of his bed to look at the street below.

It was still dark outside, but he could tell dawn would soon be approaching. From the third floor of the Pallet House he could see several cars parked in the Morgan's driveway. He also noticed a few Tauros hanging out in the fenced in meadow off in the distance, no doubt the same ones captured by Ash Ketchum and Brock Harrison some twenty plus years ago. There were no humans in sight, and it was very quiet.

"Well it doesn't look like there is a disaster going on now. Maybe there was one a long time ago", Jezz wondered aloud.

"Xatu Xatu", the bird responded.

"There was that war Lt. Surge mentioned when I went to Vermillion to get my Thunder Badge. I wonder if it is the same one. It doesn't matter, I just really hope that what you showed me won't ever happen again", Jezz told the Pokémon.

"Xuuu", it agreed.

Jezz pet the Pokémon on the head and climbed back under the covers. The hotel bed was the most comfortably place he had ever slept, and he promptly fell asleep. In the next room over, three more people were suddenly awakened by the same disturbing nightmare.

"Geeze that was dark", Annastasia commented.

Annastasia sat up in her bed and looked around the half-lit room to see if anyone else had been jerked awake by the same unpleasant dream. Across the room Sandshrew was staring back at her, sniggering to itself.

"Mmmhhhmm", she heard Michio mumbled. He sat up next to her and rubbed his eyes.

"What did you do to us?" Michio asked the Sandshrew accusingly.

"I did nothing", it responded. "How dare you accuse me!"

"Liieepard!"

"Tariiiii"

"Lililllll!"

"You have the ability of every Pokémon in the world. You can do almost everything, so I'm obviously going to assume that you messed with our heads. It wouldn't have been the first time", Michio chided.

"Did you see what I saw?" Annastasia asked Michio.

"There were flying cars, broken windows, bent street lights, and beat up furniture spewed across people's yards. It was like a tornado hit Pallet Town," he responded. "And…crying".

"Yeah. But it wasn't a vision. This was different. And you saw it too. And so did you", Annastasia pointed to the Sandshrew. "So what caused it?"

"Jezz's Xatu?" Sandshrew suggested.

"He has been known to ignore Jezz's orders so that it could play pranks on people. If it wasn't you it was probably him", she mused.

"Don't they tell the future?" Michio asked worriedly.

"They can see the past and the future, and they can project those images on other people, even when they are asleep", Annastasia responded. "So we don't know if that tornado, war, hurricane, or whatever that thing was happened already or will happen eventually".

"Maybe both", the Sandshrew said darkly. "It seems to me a metaphor".

"Whatever. There is nothing we can do about it now, so let's just get some more sleep", Annastasia suggested. We need it for tomorrow".

"So you are just going to sleep? Uh-oh, is the princess losing her empathy?" Sandshrew asked.

"Goodnight Michio", she responded.

"Goodnight Annie", he replied.

"Humans", Sandshrew muttered. "Don't understand their own power".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning June Gaulle was sitting in her bedroom, organizing her vast collection of Pokémon cards and listening to the radio with some of her Pokémon. As she divided the cards into different decks and slid the leftover cards into slots in her new binder, she silently replayed the conversation she had earlier with Soledad.

**Flashback**

Soledad was helping her father feed the Pokémon that were staying in the Oak Laboratory. She was delivering a bale of hay to the Tauros and Rydon when she got a call from June.

"Hi June", Soledad answered as she tossed a bale into their trough.

"Are you super busy or can you talk?" June asked.

"I can talk now. I am just helping my dad feed the Pokémon, but I can multitask", Soledad answered. "So what's up?"

"I was wondering about that conversation you have with Tamaki and Benny and your Geo-catching friends", June started. "What did you decide to do?"

"To be honest we never really made a firm decision", Soledad replied.

"I am trying to figure out where I want to go next. I definitely want to get out of Kanto to do more exploring, and Alola sounds fun, but I like the idea of trying to do Pokémon contests and maybe even some Geo-catching at the same time", she explained. "I want to do it all".

"The Geo-catching takes a lot of training, but if you are dedicated, Tomoko, Carol, Flare, Anika, and the rest of us will be willing to help you out", Soledad responded.

"Well tomorrow is my eleventh birthday, so I am technically old enough to try it", June responded. "It's just such a big decision".

There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"June? You in there?" her father's voice called.

"Soledad, my dad is here, and I have been meaning to talk to him", said June. "Can I call you back?"

"Sure, anytime", Soledad replied before both girls hung up the phone.

"June if you are talking on the phone I can come back later", said Cilan.

"No it's okay. You can come in", she answered.

Cilan opened the door. His Pansiege, as well as June's new Shaymin and Uxie, entered the room behind him.

"Shayyymin!"

"Uxxxxiiieee!"

The two Pokémon jumped up onto the bed next to her. Her great-aunt, who lived in Unova and had recently passed away, left both Uxie and Shaymin behind. June inherited them, as the Pokémon didn't seem to want to return to the wild. Though they had only been together a few days, they had already warmed up to June.

"These two were standing but the door. I think they wanted to come in but didn't want to disturb you. Your mom says you've been up here all day. It's already passed noon, and you've been up since seven. So what are you doing?" he asked her.

"Nothing really. Texting and talking to my friends mostly", June answered. "Everyone is planning their next journey".

"Oh. By everyone I assume you mean the same group you traveled with last time", Cilan responded.

"Not exactly", June started. "It's a bit more complicated then that. It doesn't look like we are all going to be together like last time".

"I figured that. It can be hard, splitting up with a group you know and love, but it's not like this is the first time you've gone through this. We live all the way out here in Saffron City, and Takeshi, Jay, Soledad and Amber all live in different places, and you still stay in touch", he replied.

"The only time I get to see most of them is for special occasions. Traveling together was the first time we were like a real team", June emphasized. "I am going to miss that a lot".

"I see what you mean. So who is traveling with whom?" Cilan inquired. "I am sure not everyone is splitting up".

"Soledad wants to continue Geo-catching with Anika, Tomoko, Flare, and that whole group", she explained. "Tamaki is going with them, but Benny might stay behind. After all, he is only eight, and he really didn't get to be with his parents much last year. There will be other people traveling in that group, including some older kids that Anika has know for a long time and Soledad met when she went with them last year. They plan on doing a bunch of things, but I don't think they are going to be going to any gyms or contests. And they can be in any region, depending on the jobs they get".

"It doesn't sound like you really want to go with that group", Cilan noted.

"I do, but I can't decide. The other options sound nice too", she responded.

"Which are…?" he began.

"Amber, Jay, Jocelyn, Lily, Maya, Logan, Lucario, Mewtwo, and Jezz plan to go to Alola with Annastasia and Michio. They are going to do contests and if they think they can handle it, go for the Alola Trials. Ash says Alola is very different from Kanto, Johto, Unova, and all the other places I have been to. I am curious to see what it will be like. Jocelyn spontaneously decided that she wants to become a Pokémon Coordinator. Logan, Lily, and Maya are just going along for the ride, and Jezz, Amber, and Jay are either going for the trials or the contests, probably a bit of each. Annastasia, Michio, Lucario, and Mewtwo are going to be the leaders. I have a feeling Rita might go with them, but I am not sure. Rita still works for Team Rocket, so I guess it depends on what Giovanni decides to make her do", June explained. "Then there is Nolan and Lexi. They want to do the Battle Frontier in either Kanto or Johto. Rita siblings are planning to meet up with them. Nolan also said that he and Lexi need to get jobs too this year. I never realized how expensive Pokémon could be until I became a trainer myself".

"This does sound like a big decision, but keep in mind that this isn't your last chance. You will have time to visit all the other regions, do contests, and whatever else that might interest you. I suggest you go to Alola, not only so that I can stop by to visit you, but also because I think you will like that region the most. And now that we have those teleporters, all we need to do is convince the Morgans to buy another one and stick it on one of the islands. I think you will like Pokémon Coordinating. It includes battling, but also showcasing your Pokémon. You can consider trying that too, and we would go to see every show", her father suggested.

"I want to do it all. That is why it is so hard to decide!" June exclaimed. She rubbed her temples in frustration. Her Pokémon tried to comfort her.

"Shaymin Shayyy", sighed Shaymin.

"Uxxxxx", said Uxie.

"What about Takeshi? What does he want to do?" asked Cilan.

"So he was talking to Nolan and Lexi last week. Takeshi wants to do the Battle Frontier too, but I don't. Alola, Pokémon contests, and Geo-catching sound much more interesting to me. After all, we just explored the entire Kanto region, and I have been to Johto several times. Plus the Battle Frontier is for really good battlers. Pokémon trainers are usually invited to join once they participate in a few leagues. Even Ash said that we should wait at least another year before we try to face them, and he is a Frontier Brain. Takeshi said that he will go wherever I go, but I don't want to force him to do something he doesn't really want to do", June explained.

"I see. I think it makes a lot more sense to wait another year or even longer to do the Battle Frontier. I think you should consider the other two options. Remember, this isn't your last chance to travel or do Pokémon leagues. Whatever you pick will work out fine", he told her.

June lay down on her bed to think about it. She instinctively pet Shaymin, who had crawled onto her lap. Her dad got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Actually, I've decided. Thanks dad", June said before he walked out.

"Really? That quickly?" he questioned.

"Pansiege pan?"

"Well I have been thinking about this all day, and before that too", June answered. "I want to go to Alola. It a beautiful region, and Michio and Jezz have lived there, so they will be able to guide us. And I will have no pressure to choose between coordinating or the trials because Jocelyn and possibly Jay and Jezz will be doing them while the options are still open. Soledad will understand; we are already so close to one another. I don't know Amber, Jezz, and Jay as much. And Takeshi seemed more interesting in going there then he does about going with Soledad and her friends".

"It sounds like you made a good choice", Cilan replied. "I would stick with that decision".

"Don't worry, I will", June responded

Her dad left the room with Pansiege. June got off the bed and grabbed her hairbrush. She started to comb out her dark blond hair. Her Pokémon watched her curiously.

"I am going to go tell Venasaur and the others about my decision", June told them. "I don't think they will be at all disappointed with the choice I have made".

**Flashback over**

June stopped organizing her cards and turned down the radio.

"Uxie, Shaymin, I know I made my decision on where to go but I still don't know what I am going to do once I get to Alola", she told her Pokémon.

"Uxie?"

"Shayyyy"

June took two magazines out of the top drawer of her desk and held them in front of her Pokémon. One was the Pokémon coordinators' magazine PokePerfect and the other was Traveling Trainer Weekly. The latter featured the Alola Trials.

"What do you guys want?" she asked.

Shaymin cocked its head then pointed to the Pokémon Coordinators' magazine. Uxie picked Traveling Trainer Weekly. June let out a long, frustrated sigh and flopped headfirst onto her bed.

"Shaymin Shay", said Shaymin. He placed a sympathetic paw on her shoulder.

June lifted her head. "I suppose I could do both…or maybe try one thing and if I don't like it try the other".

"Ux!"

"Shayaa min shay!"

"I am going to call Soledad back", she decided.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Pallet House, Jezz was spending time with the Morgans while his guardians worked overnight for one of their jobs. It was passed dinner, and Jezz, Jay, and their Pokemon were on cleanup duty. Jay looked around to make sure no one else that listening,

"Hey Jezz, can we talk?" Jay requested.

Jezz neatly placed some dry dishes into the cabinet and wiped the counter. "Yes, of course".

"I wanted to ask you about Alola", Jay started.

"You want be to explain the terrain?" Jezz questioned.

"No, not that", Jay replied. "I mean, I want you to stay with us. I know you have been spending a lot of time with us lately and are probably looking forward to going home…but we kinda want you to stay. I just thought I should let you know that".

"That is very nice", Jezz responded. "I suppose the Hales will not mind me doing such a thing. However they are trying to get to understand me more, and they might want me to spend more time with them first. I am very happy you like me and want me to stay. I will let them know how I feel, I am sure they wouldn't mind. But are you sure? Most people don't give me a second glance".

"Sometimes you just don't give yourself enough credit. You are kind of great", Jay assured him. "You know we like you".

"Thanks Jay. I never met people who were as nice to me as you all are", Jezz answered cautiously.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked. He noticed his face getting paler by the second.

"Yes, I am very well. Thank you very much for the nice words. I think I should go now", Jezz responded quickly.

Jezz scurried out of the kitchen. He almost ran into Logan on his way out.

"Is he okay?" Logan asked his cousin. He hopped up onto the counter so that he was the same height as Jay. "He looked kind rushed".

"I don't get it", Jay said quietly. "He is a shy person, sometimes…it depends. Whenever I talk about the future he gets anxious and does that thing where he just leaves. I don't know how to talk to him about it without making him feel guilty. I mentioned it one time and all he did was give me a million apologies, but I don't even get what he apologizing for".

"Mmmhhmm", said Logan. "Rita told me that he has been through a lot".

"Rita was talking to him?" Jay asked. Rita wasn't the first person he would imagine going to in order to divulge. "And since when do you and Rita chat?"

"Rita is a good conversationalist", Logan shrugged. "I don't know…she can be rough but sometimes that is a good thing. She offered to take me out to lunch the other day and we talked over some seafood. I think she felt bad for me. I haven't gone out much since Lily has become more occupied".

"Oh, cool. But back to the other thing…it seems Jezz doesn't really know how to interact with people his own age. Amb and I noticed that a lot last winter", Jay responded. "He has told us a lot. He just seems kind of cheerful on the outside most of the time, I forget about how he must really feel".

"I get it. Like Tamaki, and Maya, and your mom. Sometimes orphans act like it isn't a big deal", Logan observed.

"Since when are you so wise?" Jay questioned.

"Since Lily stopped teaching me about the world", he answered.

Jay giggled nervously. "Thanks, Logan. I'll go check on him later, like I usually do when this happens".

Jocelyn entered the room with Flaafy.

"Good evening", she told the boys.

"Are you…are you wearing heels?" Jay questioned as he bent down to look at her feel. "You are! Why?"

"It makes me look more mature, silly", she answered. "Mom let me borrow them".

"Flaafy", her Pokemon added.

"I came in here to get some dessert", Jocelyn explained. "So move so I can get the cookies!"

Jocelyn pushed passed her brother and headed to the cookie jar. She pulled out a few handful of light brown cookies and handed a few of them to Flaafy. Then they headed to the living room.

"Hey, where'd those come from?" Logan demanded just before she reached the door.

"Oniisan made them", she answered. "They are pineapple coconut pecan".

"Yuck. I hate fruit", Logan responded.

"Good, more for me", the eight year old said happily. "Bye Oniisans".

"Flaaa"

Jocelyn and Flaafy went into the living room. When they were gone, Jay and Logan returned to talking to one another, this time in a quieter voice.

"So did Rita give any good advice about Jezz?" Jay inquired.

"She said that we should give him space when he needs it and listen when he talks. She says that Jezz trusts everyone here, he is just afraid to open up because…I think it has something to do about him not wanting to get to close to people", Logan responded. "I don't know. It's too complicated".

"No, I get it", Jay replied. "I just really care about him".

"Yeah, about that", Logan started. "Are you still love-love over him?"

Jay turned red. "No, who told you that?!"

"It's kind of obvious. But don't humans have a stigma against courting cousins?" Logan questioned.

"First off, no one says 'courting' anymore", Jay lectured. "Second of all, I mean I love him like my brother. Besides, there is no proof that we are related".

"Not yet anyway", Logan mumbled.

"I'm going to go check on him now", Jay replied. "Bye Logan".

"Bye-bye", said Logan.

He started to dig through the cookie jar, hoping that there was something in there other than Michio's Hawaiian style treats. Meanwhile Jay left his house and headed to Jezz's room inside the hotel. Sandshrew was sitting on the curb, torturing some ants with some matches and a stick. Jay ran up to it. He came up behind Sandshrew and grabbed the stick.

"What the hell!?" Jay cried. "Don't hurt the poor innocent ants".

"Why do you care? Don't your kitty cousins eat them all the time?" Sandshrew responded.

"Yes…but they are feline. Vegetarian food isn't good for them to eat all the time", Jay answered. "And killing something for no reason is wrong".

"Next time I play with the ants I'll make sure you aren't around", Sandshrew replied.

"No! That's…that's", Jay stumbled. "That's wrong. I thought you care about equal rights".

"For Pokemon, not for bugs", it retorted.

Jay shook his head. "That's messed up".

"Regardless, don't you have a weepy friend to attend?" Sandshrew questioned.

"Jezz was crying?" Jay asked worriedly.

"Oh yes indeed", Sandshrew answered sarcastically.

"I better go", Jay said quickly as he headed across the street.

The hotel was crowded. Jay pushed passed strangers as he tried to make his way to the staircase. His parents noticed him, and James reached out to touch his shoulder.

"I noticed Jezz run in here a few minutes ago, but I couldn't get to him in time", James explained. "I think someone should talk to him. Do you think I should go?"

"I was just going to do that", Jay responded.

James nodded. "You are a good friend".

"Thanks papa", Jay responded. "See ya later".

When Jay got to Jezz's room, he pounded on the door until his Vileplume opened it. Jay entered, and found Jezz sitting on the floor, polishing his Porygon.

"I almost forgot you have a Porygon", Jay commented, breaking the brief silence between them.

"Porygon is one of my most wonderful Pokemon. We have been together almost as long as Vileplume and I have been", Jezz responded quietly. "But of course, all my loves are amazing".

Jay sat on the ground next to him. "I can tell they admire you".

"I would like to think that they do", Jezz sighed.

"Can you tell me how you are feeling so that I know?" Jay inquired.

"Regretful", he answered. Jezz looked Jay in the eyes and noticed his hurt expression. "But not because of you", he amended.

"Why are you so hidden about some things but open about others?" Jay questioned.

Jezz was silent.

"Never mind. Just so you know, you can trust us. Everyone in our group", Jay told him.

"I know. I appreciate that", Jezz replied.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" Jay asked. "I don't mind".

"I think I need alone time", he responded.

"Okay", said Jay. He got up and headed to the door.

"Actually, I do", Jezz murmured before Jay's hand touched the handle.

Jay sat back down next to him. "You don't have to worry about anything. If we wanted you to go away, we wouldn't have asked you to join us". Jay took his hand and they both stood up. "I know a great place to talk alone, if you don't mind heights".

Jezz smiled. "I don't know what you mean by that, but maybe if I explained few things, I could have us both feeling better".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by Nick Howard


	4. Little Disturbance

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
_

 **The Little Things**

 _"Standing on a dirty old rooftop  
Down below the cars in the city go rushing by  
I sit here alone and I wonder why  
Come on let's keep moving forward  
Hold your head up high, there's no time for looking down  
You will not believe where we're going now_

 _Here we go let me remind you to  
Look ahead, the past is behind you"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 2

Annastasia and Logan were at the Oak Laboratory helping the two Professor Oaks sort out a problem in the lab's terrarium. The four of them were investigating a flock of Doduo and Dodrio that had been acting malicious towards some of the new additions. According to Logan, the other Pokémon in the lab were concerned that the noisy and dangerous flock was going to continue to antagonize the new Pokémon, and they wanted it to stop immediately.

The first thing they noticed when they entered the terrarium was the intensely annoying, loud, ear-splitting screeching that was echoing through the large artificial landscape. They covered ears and continued to walk inside.

"That is definitely them. They sound really upset. Logan, can you understand what they are trying to say?" Gary asked the Purrloin.

Logan had his paws clamped over his ears, but he still managed to hear Gary over all the noise. "They are arguing about water….I think…it's hard to tell".

"This is the most horrible sound ever. No wonder these Pokémon complained", said Annastasia, although no one other than the Purrloin could hear her.

Logan stopped and asked a Nidorina where she last saw the Doduo and Dodrio, and she pointed to the very back left side of the terrarium. They headed in that direction.

"I see them!" Gary exclaimed after a few moments. "They really do look angry".

Six Doduo and four Dodrio appeared to be squawking angrily at a group of fusion Pokémon. One was a Growlithe-Goldeen hybrid, another appeared to be a Bulbasaur-Vaporeon combo, and the third was an all-too familiar Sandshrew.

"Quiet!" Annastasia yelled at them. When they didn't stop, she turned to the Sandshrew. "What did you do to them?!"

"I did nothing offensive", the Sandshrew replied with false politeness.

"Growlldee growllldddddeeeeen", barked the Growlithe-Goldeen fusion.

"Bulba vapor pory por bulb", the Vaporeon-Bulbasaur fusion shrieked.

"Um, it sorta sounds like they are trying to say that the Doduo and Dodrio are mad because the fusions are drinking the same water as them", Logan said hesitantly. "I guess they don't trust the fusions since they aren't 'real' Pokémon".

"Drio driiiiioooooo do do!" the tallest Dodrio yelled at Logan.

"So apparently the fusions are untrustworthy because they can't speak properly", Logan explained. "Fusion Pokémon aren't very clear speakers, remember".

"Then why are you here?" Professor Oak Sr. asked the Sandshrew.

"The noise was bothering me and I wanted to see how Annastasia would handle it", Sandshrew explained.

The Dodrio and Doduo started squawking again, and this time it seemed louder than before.

"Ok", Annastasia said calmly. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to find some peace. The Pokémon stopped squawking and watched her instead. Then she opened her eyes.

"How did you do that?" asked Gary. "Did you use the power of aura to calm them?"

"Actually I have a headache, and that isn't really how aura works. Maybe these Pokémon just need someone to reason with them", she responded.

"So what seems to be the problem you guys? The fusion Pokémon have been here a while now and they have never once tried to hurt you", Professor Oak Sr. said to the Pokémon.

"Do do Dodrio drio", one of the Dodrio responded.

"So you don't understand the fusions, we get that", Annastasia replied. "But most people can't understand Pokémon, but a lot of people trust their Pokémon".

"Dodrio Do dri do Dodrio", it replied.

"Doooodrio Dodrio do", said another.

"They say that the fusions have all been keeping their distance, except now they are starting use their watering hole", Logan translated.

"Our Bulbasaur ambassador explained to you that some Pokémon are very territorial and don't like it when unfamiliar Pokémon enter their territory", Gary told the fusions. "Remember I said that to you too when you first got here?"

"Growldeen deen"

"Vapppporasaur"

"Okay. Just stick to your side of the terrarium for now on", Gary replied, though unlike Annastasia, he did not have the ability to understand what they were trying to tell him.

"Growldeeeeee growl Growldeen", one of the fusions tried to explain to Logan.

"This Growldeen is saying that there is an issue with the watering hole on the their side. At least I think that is what it is saying", Logan responded. "Like I said, when the fusions speak, it is harder for other Pokémon to understand".

"Maybe the hose isn't running properly", Annastasia. "Or the pool has a crack and the water is leaking out, so it won't fill".

"We will check it out. Come with us", said Logan. He extended a paw to them. They agreed to come.

When they got to the pool, they noticed that it was indeed cracked. The water was saturating the ground instead of collecting in the medium-sized artificial pond.

"I can get it from here. Thanks for your help you guys", Gary told Logan and Annastasia.

"No problem", Annastasia responded.

"Anytime", Logan added.

Annastasia and Logan left the area and started heading towards the front of the lab and back to their home up the street.

"Wait for me!" the Sandshrew called as it tottered after them.

"You know, I think those other fusions actually enjoy your presence, unlike us, so why don't you join them? You used to be their leader, sorta, before your life fell apart basically", Logan told the Sandshrew after it had caught up with them.

Sandshrew crossed its arms indignantly. "I did a very honorable thing. Rather than allow myself to die an respectable death, I relinquished my powerful form and saved the life of this young female human".

Logan and Annastasia raised their eyebrows.

"That is your version of the story. My version is that you tried to take over the world, failed, and me and the rest of Team Rocket stopped you before you killed both of us", Annastasia retorted.

Logan sniggered. "That is true".

Sandshrew acted as if they hadn't spoken. "The only thing that matters now is that you uphold our contract. I was once the most powerful Pokémon in the world. The only Pokémon more powerful than Mewtwo, and you caused my downfall".

Annastasia laughed at it. "Right, and I forced you to became a Sandshrew".

"I am serious", it replied.

"I know, I know. I must use my money to make the world a better place for Pokémon. Hey, we just helped Professor Gary solve an issue in his terrarium. So there you have it. I keep telling you that justice for Pokémon everywhere is going to take a lifetime. So relax, we don't even have justice for humans in this world", Annastasia told it. "On a brighter note, in less then a month we go on vacation".

"Oh Yeah! For like almost half a year too. I suppose it isn't a real vacation, we still have to look after the kids, but Alola is not as dangerous as Kanto. And now that they are a little older and more experienced, we don't have to be watching them 24/7", said Logan.

"Precisely. And I get to meet Michio's family. Like on a personal, not just a professional basis", Annastasia responded. "That will be nice".

When the three of them returned to their home up the street, they noticed a bunch of cars in the driveway. Including one new one.

"This is beautiful", Annastasia commented when she saw the car. "And it can only mean one thing".

"That you got a new car?" Sandshrew guessed mockingly.

"Ok it means two things. This means that Michio decided to learn to drive", Annastasia told them.

"You mean he doesn't know how? But Jay knows how to drive. Don't people get their licenses around age fourteen?" Logan questioned. "I thought he would have gotten his license years ago"

"Jay knows how because he took lessons from papa and I. The thing is, Michio never got his license because in Alola he didn't need to. Everyone walks everywhere, and if he wanted to someplace further away, he had a chauffeur", she explained.

"What is so great about driving? Isn't it a waste of planetary resources? You have Pokémon that use teleport", the Sandshrew responded. "I don't see why you can't just do that".

"Most Pokémon that know teleport cannot teleport more than two or three people per trip, and they can only bring them short distances at a time. Also, it tires many Pokémon out very easily, unless they are a legendaries like my parents' Mew. And cars in Kanto are required get at least 500 miles per gallon of gas, which is quite efficient. This car uses no gas or electricity and runs only on solar power. And it is very safe and produces no air pollution. And it is beautiful", Annastasia explained. "Was that a good enough explanation?"

"I suppose", Sandshrew responded nonchalantly.

"I want to help you teach him how to drive", Logan said to Annastasia.

"We'll see. Too many people will be distracting, and I don't know how nervous he is going to be", Annastasia responded as she opened the front door to the house. "Besides, you can't drive, you can't even reach the gas petal".

"You don't have to really have to be able to do something in order to teach it", Logan replied.

Inside June, Soledad, Anika, Amber, Jezz, Jay, Takeshi, Jocelyn Maya, Lily, Nolan, Lexi, and Rita were talking and eating food with their parents and some of their parents' friends. There were also six children that looked to be about eleven that Annastasia had never met before.

"We are back", Annastasia announced. "When did you all get here?"

"A few minutes ago. I had no idea you all were planning surprise party for me", said June happily. "I spent all yesterday morning texting Jay, Amber, and Soledad and no one said anything about it".

"Hence the surprise, June", said Soledad. The eleven year old turned to Annastasia. "So did you help my dad with those Dodrio?"

"Yes. There was just a territorial issue that was a bit too big for Ash's Bulbasaur to handle on his own", Annastasia replied. "It is all good now. Sorry I missed your entrance, June".

"No its fine!" June responded with a smile. "It was an emergency. Soledad said the birds were really loud and that she could almost here them from the yard, even though the terrarium is supposed to be soundproof".

"It was loud for sure", Logan told her. "Happy Birthday, June, by the way".

"Yes, I can't forget that. Happy Birthday. Congrats", Annastasia added. She and Logan gave her a hug.

"Thanks you two", June responded.

Annastasia introduced herself to the six new children, four girls and two boys, who had come to her house. They were all about June, Takeshi, Jay, Amber, and Soledad's age, ranging from 9 to twelve. They were friends June and the others had met a few months ago, while Annastasia was in Toka. Then Logan started to talk about the car and how excited he was about it.

"I know, it is nice. I hope he doesn't crash it", said Lily.

"Onēsan, if you don't have your license, how are you supposed to teach Michio how to drive?" asked Jocelyn.

"I technically have a license, I just can't use it", Annastasia responded. "Not yet, anyway".

"What did you do to have your license taken away?" asked Takeshi. "I can't imagine you breaking any rules. That would be unsafe, and you are always careful".

"I didn't break any rules", Annastasia explained. "Its because of my seizures. I wasn't allowed to drive when the doctors thought I could have one. But it has been three months since I had one, almost four, and I just need to go six months without one and then I am allowed to drive again. I can't wait. I haven't been able to drive in years".

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that", Jocelyn commented. "I remember you took me to preschool a few times. That was such a long time ago".

"Only a few years ago", said Jay. "I remember".

"So I don't want to be rude and leave the party right away, but where is Michio?" Annastasia asked.

"He went back to your room across the street after he parked the car. He said he had to get June's present because you both forgot to bring it over. He didn't come inside yet though, and it's been about twenty minutes", Jay explained.

"I will be back then", said Annastasia before leaving the room. "Bye".

"Why didn't she just wait until he came back?" one of June's friends asked the others.

"Michio is kinda shy. He probably would get very uncomfortable if he came back and discovered that the house reached near maximum capacity since he left", June explained.

Lil-G and Bleu watched Annastasia exit the house. They left to join her as she crossed the street to the Pallet House.

"So did you two meet June's friends?" she asked her Pokémon as they matched her pace.

"Altarria tar"

"Lillipup pup"

Annastasia and the two Pokémon took the stairs, as their room was only on the third floor of the five-story hotel. When her parents bought the Pallet House from Delia, they were tempted to make it ten stories. Then Delia reminded them that not that many people passed though Pallet and that they would have more than enough room with just five stories and 14 rooms on each floor. And she was right. Despite Pallet Town having become one of Kanto's most unique places to visit over the last two decades, the place was rarely filled to the brim with guests. Most people who came to Pallet were travelers passing or visitors coming to see the famous Oak Lab. Some were fans of the world famous Pokémon Master and Frontier Brain Ash Ketchum. Many fans claimed it was good luck to visit his hometown at least once during their journeys, even though Ash himself no longer lived in Pallet, having moved to Cerulean City almost twenty years prior. Now that Annastasia and her family lived in that house, and the Pallet House was their place. They always took advantage of the extra space to host special guests. Annastasia stopped in front of room 315 and knocked on the door three times.

"Plusle?" a small voice answered.

"Mi Minun!" said another.

"I'm here, hold on a sec", said a third voice.

A moment later the door swung open. Plusle and Minun were jumping on the bed and singing while a lazy Liepard groomed herself on the corner loveseat. Michio was holding the door.

"So what's up?" he asked. "I really did come to look for her present. I knew Jay was going to tell you. I wasn't hiding. I just can't fucking find it anywhere".

"I put it in here", Annastasia responded, opening a drawer under one of the room's two desks. "Forgot to tell you. I saw the car. It's perfect. We can't forget to thank your parents."

"I was really hoping you would say that because I already fell in love with it too so we can't return it. Unless I total it", Michio responded.

"That is not going to happen. I am bringing an emergency break with me", said Annastasia. She looked over to the two electric rates playing on their bed. "Plusle and Minun are here again. Did they follow you all the way down to the pier when you went to get the car?"

"Yeah. Your parents were taking care of the twins and I thought Maya and Lily were watching them but they snuck onto Bleu and since he was flying above me I couldn't tell they were there until it was too late", he quickly explained.

"Oh. I just wish Plusle and Minun would spend more time with the twins and less time with you. Why do they even like you?" Annastasia asked.

Michio picked up an almost-empty bag of treats. "Because I keep buying these for them. They are like healthy and shit".

"Oh. Well start feeding those treats to them in the crib. Then they will learn that they will only get treats if they spend time with the babies", Annastasia answered. "Oh, and did you remember my bike?"

"Um...no. I just realized that I totally forgot. I must have left it at the pier. I was so excited about the car that I forgot", he responded. "Fuck".

"Did you at least lock it to something?" She asked worriedly.

"Possibly. I don't know. I can get you a new one though if someone stole it", he replied. "So don't worry about it".

"But I had that bike since I was four. It used to have training wheels on it", she pouted.

"That explains the Jigglypuff bell", Michio mumbled.

Annastasia took his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Look I'm sorry. Maybe no one will steal it. I mean, it's pretty old", Michio told her. "Don't be mad".

"I am not mad. We are just going to go get it", Annastasia told him.

"Now?" he questioned.

"Yes now! Every second we wait is a second that someone else can be riding away on it", she explained pointedly, tugging his arm. "So let's go".

Plusle, Minun, Peruva, Bleu, and Lil-G followed them out into the hall and down the stairs.

"I don't think anyone is going to want to drive us. It will take about half an hour to get there and back", Michio told her.

"I know. I'll drive", Annastasia answered. She looked up at the sky. "Oh, its drizzling now, and it looks like its going to pour any second. We better hurry or it will get rusted!" She dug into one of his pockets while they were walking and pulled out a key.

"You can't drive", he told her. "You aren't allowed, doctors' orders".

"Well…..it's been a while since I've had a seizure. I am sure Liz wouldn't think too much of it. We will be fine. This is a great time for you to learn to drive too", she responded. Annastasia climbed into the driver's seat of the new car.

"Ok fine", he responded. "Since I can't stop you, I might as well come along".

Michio got in the seat next to her. He watched as she started the car and backed out of the driveway. Rita had met him at the pier, and Annastasia was grateful they were the last ones to park in the driveway. They didn't have to make anyone move their car in order for her to get out. Once they were out of the neighborhood, Annastasia sped down the street.

"Aren't we going too fast?" Michio questioned. He gripped the sides of the seat nervously.

"This is my bike we are talking about. I love that bike so much. And this is road gets hardly any traffic, and I work for the police, and I am paying attention, so I can speed if I want", she snapped.

"Wow you really care about this bike. I never saw you care about an actual object before", he commented. "Don't snap at me. This is partly Rita's fault. She drove me back. She should have made sure I had everything".

"I am not being snippy on purpose its just that this is a big deal. I made a lot of memories on that bike, and Jocelyn said that she would be willing to ride a bike despite her fear if I agreed to let her have mine", Annastasia explained.

"Oh yeah. I forgot she still can't ride", Michio responded. "I just thought it was an old bike you had sitting in your garage. I didn't think it was important".

When they got down to the pier, the bike was not where he had left it.

"Are you sure you left it here?" Annastasia asked, gesturing towards the bike rack.

"Positive. I don't understand. It's been less than on hour since I was here. I didn't think it would get stolen so quickly", said Michio. "I'm so sorry".

Annastasia closed her eyes and sat down on the edge of the pier. Peruva sighed and rested her head onto her lap. Annastasia buried her face in Peruva's soft fur. Bleu and Lil-G joined them.

Michio sat down next to them. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Annastasia scratched Peruva behind the ears while she silently contemplated.

"No. It's ok. I can get Jocelyn her own bike. On the bright side, we got a car. I'd say that's a pretty good trade off", she finally responded.

Annastasia rested her head on Michio's shoulder. Neither of them felt like going back home, despite the fact that they were supposed to be at June's birthday party and it looked like it was about to downpour any second. They closed their eyes and savored the moment of peace.

But it was only a moment, because a few seconds later, the voice of an elderly woman called out to them. Or to Michio, rather.

"So is your girlfriend?! Is this her?! Or did you find another blond who can deal with you?!" she called out.

They both their eyes opened immediately. Michio stood up when he saw the yacht coming towards them.

"Who is that?" Annastasia asked.

Michio smiled when he recognized the couple.

"I suppose I would call them my friends".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Lyrics by The Jonas Brothers


	5. Hold You Up

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon  
_

 **Hold You Up  
**

 _"Brother we all see_  
 _You're hiding out so painfully_  
 _See yourself come out to play_  
 _A lover's rain will wash away_  
 _your envy and your fear_

 _So have no envy, no fear"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the house, Nolan and Lexi were talking to Ash about the Battle Frontier. June, Takeshi, and the other kids who had come for June's birthday listened eagerly.

"Yeah. I was twelve when I made my first trip through the Battle Frontier here in Kanto. I didn't do the Battle Frontier in Johto until I was eighteen. Then when I was nineteen I did Hoenn, then Sinnoh when I was twenty. After doing the Battle Frontier in Sinnoh I competed in the Johto League. I won it after three tries and then I did the Battle Frontier in Kalos. Each time I competed I got better. The trials are sometimes really hard but I bet you two could handle it", Ash explained. "I assume you have a lot of good Pokémon on your team now".

"Most of my Pokémon are fully evolved now, and I have over two hundred total", Lexi responded. "My VIPs include Venasaur, Vileplume, Salamance, Vibrava, and Flygon".

"I have a lot too. Blastiose, Typhlosion, Lapras, Alakazam, and Skarmory are my VIPs. They are at very high levels now", said Nolan.

"You have a good variety. That's good. As Misty will tell you, even specialists that like to collect one or two types of Pokémon are always stronger trainers if they have a bit of variety", Ash replied.

"Wow that's a lot", said Nolan's younger sister Nadia.

Nolan picked her up and sat her on his lap. "Nah, it's not that much".

"It is still pretty cool", Takshi said to the teenagers. "I want to have that many Pokemon one day".

"If you continue to travel, one day you will", Lexi responded.

"What is your favorite type of Pokemon?" Nadia questioned.

"My favorite type is probably either water, ice, or steel, but I have a decent amount of psychic, grass, fire, fairy, and ghosts types as well", Nolan responded.

"It sounds like it really would be a good idea for me to wait", Takeshi told them as he sat down on the couch next to Nolan. "My team is great but I don't have that many Pokémon compared to you all. And I don't have much of a collection or theme like you guys do ".

"It's always good to wait Takeshi. I am glad you are going to Alola. That is one of my favorite regions in the whole world. I got a lot of great Pokémon there. I am sure you will too", said Ash.

"It was June's idea. She usually comes up with better plans then I do", Takeshi replied.

"I know how you feel", Ash responded.

"Takshi, one day you are going to be a great trainer. I am positive", said June.

Ash continued to talk to the kids and teens about the pros and cons of different regions.

"Hey Ash did you see where Amber went? She was sitting here a moment ago", Misty interrupted.

"Maybe she went to look for Pokémon", Ash guessed.

"I guess so. You and her have that in common, unfortunately. Always running off without warning", Misty responded.

"Amber is probably with Jay and Jezz. Those three are always together", said June.

"I hope you are right. It's going to pour soon and I don't want Amber getting mud all over the place. Jessie will never let me hear the end of it, and I learned a long time ago that avoiding getting on her nerves is better for everyone", she replied.

"Speaking of which, where did Annastasia go? I thought she was getting Michio and then coming back", said Nolan.

June shrugged. "I just hope they get back before the cake is all gone".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michio forgot for a moment that he never really told Annastasia about Elsa and Hiro, at least not any details. He kept things general, always urging for her to talk more about her past then his. The pair moved towards the dock where the boat was landing. Michio was surprised to see Elsa herself driving the boat.

"You didn't hire a replacement?" Michio asked as Elsa climbed off the boat, getting ready to tie it to the dock. He went to assist her, and quickly discovered that she was faster at tying knots then he was.

"I did. But after a while she got bored and ditched us. But I watched you long enough to pick up on some things, and I realized that I could get along just fine", she answered. "So is this her?"

"Yes", said Michio. "Where's Hiro?"

"Sleeping, as usual", Elsa responded. She turned back towards Annastasia, who still hadn't said anything to her. "So I heard you had a rough time out there in Toka".

"Yeah. Rough is a good way to describe it. So you must be the people who hired Michio to take care of your yacht while I was gone", she responded. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Annastasia".

Annastasia extended her hand and Elsa shook it. Her Popplio, Litten, Rowlet and Solgaleo came up behind her.

"Well we know a lot about you. We managed to get a decent amount of information out of him, though it wasn't easy", Elsa told Annastasia.

"That's impressive. Michio doesn't like talking about himself much", Annastasia told her.

"So what are you doing here?" Michio asked, trying to change the subject.

"We wanted to go to this year's Cherryblossom Festival, and we decided to get to Kanto early. We planned to sleep in the yacht overnight. Then we were going to check in at the Pallet House and do some touring around the nearby cities until it begins", Hiro explained as he climbed up the stairs. He appeared very surprised to see Annastasia.

"So you got her already. The way you were moping we thought it would be years before you two were reunited", Hiro commented.

Michio blushed. "Well I had no way of knowing…"

"So Michio moped in my honor. Wow that's so sweet", Annastasia responded. "Do you know my family owns the Pallet House?"

"We sure do. And that is why we are here. It must be a very odd coincidence to run into you down at this pier. Why are you two down here? Is this like, your spot?" asked Elsa.

"No. Michio came down here earlier to pick up this car that this parents were sending over on a large boat, all the way from Alola. He took my bike to get here, and then he left it behind when he and my friend Rita left to bring the car back to my house. So we came back to get it, but now its gone".

"Michio! You fool!" Elsa scolded. "You better replace that bike. Destroying or losing a bike…that is unforgivable to many young women".

"It's fine. It's…gone with the wind I suppose", said Annastasia. "I'll get over it".

"Oh, 'Gone with the Wind', yes, that reminds me. I see you have some baby Plusle and Minun, but where is that famous Pikachu Miss Scarlett you talked so much about? You didn't leave her in Toka did you?" asked Elsa.

Both teens looked at the ground. Annastasia started to talk, then closed her mouth, unsure of how to explain such an enormous disaster.

"It's complicated but yes. I sorta did leave her in Toka", Annastasia confessed sadly.

"Oh I see. The little critter didn't make it", said Elsa, who picked up on the sorrow in her voice. She and Hiro turned to Michio. "We're sorry. But you know what they say about electric Pokémon after they leave the Earth, right?"

"No, what?" Annastasia asked.

"That the electricity stays there", Hiro responded. "Call it superstition. But I say she still around"

"That's a good thought. I suppose there is no way to know either way", Annastasia responded. "Do you want a ride to our hotel? You don't have to stay in the yacht over night, not while we are here and can give you a ride. My parents will give you one night free".

"Actually that doesn't sound bad at all. I like that idea", Elsa responded. "Hiro?"

"Sure", he responded.

Hiro, Elsa, Annastasia, Michio and all the Pokémon headed towards the car. Annastasia climbed in the driver's seat and buckled herself in. Once everyone was settled, she got ready to pull away, but a little boy who was blocking her path interrupted her. She rolled down the window.

"Can I help you?" Annastasia asked. "You aren't here alone, are you?"

"No", the boy answered. He looked to be about five or six years old. "Are you the person who left the bike?"

Annastasia got back out of the car immediately. "Yes, do you have it?"

"Follow me", the boy responded.

Michio got out to follow her, but Elsa, Hiro, and the Pokémon, minus Plusle and Minun, stayed behind.

The boy led them to a small cabin a few yards away from the pier. It was behind a stand of trees and was hardly noticeable. They entered inside. Annastasia's bike was in the corner.

"My bike! I was so worried…I though it was stolen", said Annastasia. "Thank you so much".

"You welcome", he replied. The boy pointed at Michio. "My dad saw him ride it here and then leave it behind. He told me to bring it inside before it rained and it got destroyed. Then he asked me to look and see if anyone came back for it".

"Thank you so much", Annastasia responded. She hugged the little boy. "I am really happy you did that".

There was a flash of lightning, a loud crack of thunder, and it started to pour outside. Annastasia's heart fell as she looked out the window.

"Its ok. We have a tarp you can borrow that will cover the bike", said the boy. "The bike won't get soaked".

When the four of them and their Pokémon finally returned to the Pallet House, Annastasia decided to check Hiro and Elsa in first, and to give explanations to her family later. She handed the couple a set of keys.

"I put you on the fourth floor, on the end. There are only four other rooms on that floor being occupied, so it should be nice and quiet. The elevator is down the hall", Annastasia told them. "If you want you can come by my house across the street later. My whole family and many of our friends are here to celebrate a friend's eleventh birthday, and we will all be hanging out for at least a two more hours", Annastasia explained.

"Thank you. I think we will do that", Elsa responded.

After the two of them had walked down the hall, Popplio, Litten, Rowlet, and Solgaleo following closely behind/ Annastasia, Michio,and their Pokemon decided to return to their room before going back over to the house. Annastasia checked her phone when they got to the top of the stairs.

"My dad, Jocelyn, and Jay sent me over twenty texts in the last half hour, asking where I went", Annastasia commented as she scrolled through her messages. "And I have five missed calls".

"Geeze", Michio commented. "That's paranoia".

Annastasia opened the door to her room and the Pokémon went straight to the bed, curled up, and pretended to sleep.

"I am tired too, but we should be there for June. Let's get her gift and go over", Annastasia told them. "After we clean up of course".

The rain had ruined their hair and soaked their clothes. They showered, got re-dressed into dry clothes, and grabbed an umbrella and a small red box with a box wrapped around it. Then they exited the room with all their Pokémon.

"Before we head over, we should check on Jezz", Annastasia said to Michio. "My dad sent me a text saying that he left the party without giving an explanation, and he wouldn't talk to Jay or Amber when they came over to see if he was okay".

"Ok", said Michio. "But why would he talk to us if he wouldn't talk to Jay or Amber?"

"I have no idea, but it is worth a try", Annastasia responded.

Jezz had been staying with them for almost three weeks. Things had been going great; Jezz was very polite and nice towards all the other kids and the Pokémon that came by to visit. All the adults adored him and agreed that he seemed very mature for someone who was only twelve years old. However every once in a while, Jezz would disappear into his room without telling anyone why. The more space they gave him the more he seemed to distance himself.

Annastasia knocked on Jezz's door a few times. "Jezz, are you in there?"

"Yes", they hear a tired voice call from the other side of the door.

"This is Annastasia. Can Michio and I come in?" she asked.

"Yes", he responded hesitantly.

A few seconds later the door opened.

"Plume, Vileplume", Jezz's Vileplume greeted them.

Jezz was lying on his bed. The shades were down and his Pokémon were snuggling close to him. Michio stood near the door while Annastasia walked up to him. Jezz's Delcatty, Furfrou, Deerling, Chimecho, Komala, Xatu, and Porygon shifted so that Annastasia could take a seat on the bed.

"What's going on?" Annastasia asked him. "Did something happen?"

"I just feel sick", he told her.

"Oh, ok", Annastasia sighed. "Do you need anything?"

"No. My Pokémon are taking care of me", Jezz responded.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get you anything?" she asked again.

"It's good. I have medicine and Chimecho's heal bell helps me", he replied.

Annastasia felt his forehead. "You feel very warm. Have you been sick all day?"

"Yeah, but I am fine. I get sick a lot", Jezz told her. "This isn't that unusual. I just left because I was starting to get really warm over there and I was uncomfortable".

"It's a good idea to rest. If you don't get better by the end of tomorrow we can take you to see a doctor", Annastasia suggested.

"I don't want Hauana and Perry to worry about me", said Jezz. "If I they find out that I got so sick I had to go to the doctors then they might want to come pick me up. I want to stay will you all so that we can go to Alola together".

"I think they would want to know, but if you don't want us to tell them, we won't", she assured him".

"Thank you", he replied.

Annastasia got up and left the room with Michio and their Pokémon. They waited until they were in the stairwell to start a conversation.

"That poor kid", Annastasia sighed. "He is burning up in there".

"Doesn't Gary have Pokémon potions that can help?" Michio inquired.

"I asked the last time he was sick. He has only been here three weeks, and he has already had three fevers", Annastasia replied. "But they go away quickly. Gary says everything he has is too strong for him to take".

When Michio, Annastasia, and their Pokémon returned to the house, they discovered that June and the other kids had all left to go play with their Pokémon. Only the adults, Rita, Nolan, Lexi, and some of the really little kids were still there.

"What took you two so long?" Jessie asked Annastasia and Michio as they entered the room.

"Michio left my bike down by the pier", Annastasia explained. "We went to go get it before it got stolen or the rain destroyed it. And we also met some old friends that will be staying at the Pallet House. We'll introduce them later".

"We got her present too", Michio said quietly. He placed the gift on the coffee table in front of the couch where everyone was sitting.

"The same bike with the Jigglypuff bell?" Misty asked.

"Yep", Annastasia responded.

"You got it back, I assume", said Jessie. "Otherwise you'd be crying".

"We did", Annastasia confirmed.

"Does the bike really mean that much to you?" Michio questioned.

"She rode that bike all around Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Unova, Alola, Sinnoh, and the Orange Islands. It went on every single one of our missions", said Rita. "I know, because I was there too".

"If you knew that bike so well, then why didn't you say anything when I left it on the bike rack?" Michio asked Rita accusingly.

"I didn't see it. I was too busy looking at the beautiful car", Rita answered.

"It is beautiful. I want to drive it right now", said Annastasia.

"So how did you get the bike back? Who drove you down there?" asked James. "You couldn't have done it. You aren't supposed to be driving yet".

"Everyone is asking a lot of questions here", Annastasia responded. "This is supposed to be a party. June's party. I am assuming they went outside. I think Michio and I should go find them".

Annastasia took Michio's hand and started to pull him towards the back door.

"Actually, they are running around the Pallet House", said Cilan. "They didn't want to get all wet".

"Right", Annastasia replied.

She briefly forgot it was still pouring outside. Not that the kids usually minded, but Jay spent a while on his hair since a lot of people were coming over. No doubt it was his idea to stay indoors. He would die if it got ruined after he spent over an hour perfecting his look.

"Jezz is feeling sick again, by the way", Annastasia told them.

"We know, Michio texted", James responded.

"I hope he gets better. He seems like he gets fine for a while, then before you know it, he is sick again", Iris commented.

"Did you tell his guardians?" Misty asked Jessie and James.

"No, but Hales did say he would probably be sick a lot, so to be careful", Jessie responded.

"I didn't know that", Annastasia told her. "You should have said something to me. I am around him more than you are, and I am going to be traveling with him soon".

"We forgot", Jessie and James said in unison. "Sorry".

"While you were gone June and Takeshi were telling us that they want to join you on your trip to Alola", Brock told Annastasia and Michio.

"I thought Takeshi had his heart set on the Battle Frontier", Annastasia replied. "But I would love to have them come along".

"Takeshi is a little too young for the Battle Frontier. I recommend that trainers go on at least two Pokémon journeys before trying it out", Ash responded. "It's not a requirement, but I honestly don't think he will make it very far if he tried now. But in a year or two he probably will do very well if he continues to work hard and practice".

"June also convinced him to go to Alola. It is very different from Kanto, with all different Pokémon and such. It is my favorite region other than Hoenn", said May. "And it is my favorite vacation spot".

"I agree. If we ever move, it would be to there", Drew added.

"I wish I spent more time in Alola. I am definitely going to visit her all the time", said Iris. "Speaking of which…"

Everyone turned to face Jessie, Clement, and Serena.

"What?" Jessie asked cluelessly.

"We know you'd like to visit Alola. So why not get a teleporter that goes from the Pallet House lobby to say….a nice little beach bungalow in Alola?" May suggested. "Please?"

Jessie sneered. "As if I would do anything to please you…but I did want a little vacation house in Alola. You know, to add to the collection. After all, other than Toka, we have one in every region".

"I have plenty of teleporters available. I've already started to market them", Clement told the group. "They are going for $25,000, because that is what an agent recommended, but I will donate this one, granted we get to borrow it too".

"They can pay for it", said Misty. "They are millionaires now. Besides, you already donated the other ones".

"I tried to donate them, but Delia ended up paying for them in the end", he admitted.

"I don't want to share my beach bungalow with a bunch of twerps", Jessie emphasized. "So if I buy a teleporter and you all use it, it's going in the garage. I'm not giving you a key to the house".

"Fine", they responded in unison.

"Just don't buy anything on the mainland", said Michio.

"Why not? Is there something we should know?" James questioned.

"That's where I live", he told them.

"Oh, I see, you think we are going to embarrass you and Anna-chan", said James.

"Then James, let's get something on the mainland!" Jessie suggested enthusiastically.

"Michio, where is your estate?" James asked.

"Let's go find the kids", Annastasia told Michio while he started to fume.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by Joshua Radin


	6. Prep

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon  
_

 **Preparation**

 _"I'm always gonna be  
Your safe place to land  
The ground beneath your feet  
Like you never had  
When you're at 10,000 feet_

 _No parachute, You got my hand_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think Jocelyn and Benny are the last ones standing", Jay decided. "They aren't anywhere".

"Little kids are better at hide-and-seek than we are", said June.

"We are little kids too though", Jay responded.

"No we're not. You grew six inches over the last few months", Amber pointed out. "You are taller than me now".

"And I am bigger than all you little dudes", Tamaki reminded them.

"Benny! Jocelyn! We surrender!" Anika called out.

The two eight year olds jumped down from the air vents.

"No way, we looked there", Logan pouted.

"We moved around", Jocelyn explained with a giggle.

Flaafy and Benny's new Eevee Jackson jumped down next to them.

"Congratulations to you", Maya told the children.

"What is our prize?" Jocelyn asked brightly.

"You get to be it", Lily answered.

"Oh. Hey that's no fun", Jocelyn responded irritably. "I hate being it!"

"Flaa feeee!"

"I kinda like being it", said Benny.

"Okay", Jocelyn gave in.

Benny and Jocelyn started counting while the older kids ran to find hiding places.

"Amber, let's hide together", Jay suggested as they ran down the second floor hallway.

"Does Jocelyn know about the small storage closet hidden behind the huge custodial closet?" Amber asked.

"Probably not", he replied.

"Good. Let's go there", she responded.

The two of them ran into the custodial closet and went straight through the back. Very few people realized there was a smaller closet inside the bigger one. Jay shut the door behind them, but they quickly discovered that two other people had decided to settle there.

"Again? How come you know all the hiding places around here?" Amber asked.

"We like to explore", Soledad explained.

"Why are you always together. Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jay asked innocently.

"That's none of your business, Jay", Soledad responded.

"You are always together too, by the way", Tamaki pointed out.

"That's mostly because Amber isn't allowed to run around the Pallet House without supervisor. At least that is what my mom says", Jay replied.

"You have it all wrong anyway, Tamaki. Amber loves Jezz", Soledad smirked.

"No I don't", Amber grumbled defensively.

"Yes you do", everyone else responded.

"I mean, he is our squish", Jay clarified after Amber stared him down.

"Squish?" Tamaki questioned.

"It's Kanto slang. They are extra best friends who are going to together forever because they _love_ each other", Soledad explained. "Awwwwe".

"So like a crush?" Tamaki questioned.

"It's more than a crush! It's a three way love triangle between Jay, Amber, and Jezz", Soledad replied.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration…", Jay started.

"Did you talk about this before?" Amber asked Jay and Soledad. Soledad's face paled.

"I mean, I know that you are Jezz's little guardian angels, and I think it is sweet", Soledad told Amber and Jay.

"Chill out guys", Tamaki told the others. "Your vibes are like, wacky and stuff". I like don't remember relationships being this intense when I was eleven".

"That was like two years ago, Tamaki", Soledad sighed.

Tamaki shrugged. "Whatever".

"Speaking of Jezz, I hope he is alright", said Jay.

"Oh yeah. You said he was sick or something. Did he explain?" Soledad inquired.

"No. sometimes I think he just gets overwhelmed", Jay answered. "He kinda moves around a lot".

"When we get to Alola though, it's gonna be so much fun. Then Jezz will feel better. After all he sorta lives there, even if it hasn't been for very long", Amber responded.

"I hope Hauana and Perry don't back out of adopting him. I accidentally overheard Jezz talking to Rita and Annastasia. He is stressed thinking that if it takes to long they are just going to give up", said Soledad.

"It took a long time for me to get adopted too. I was three when my parents got arrested and it took several years for Ritchie and Sakura to adopt me officially, even though I started living with them right after it happened", Tamaki replied.

"And it's the same reason I have twin baby siblings", said Jay. "Mom says that it would have taken at least five years if not longer for them to adopt. They didn't want to wait that long".

"The thing is that there aren't a lot of homeless kids around here. That is why adopting is so hard. The foster system doesn't have many kids to adopt out. I guess that's a good thing, since it means there aren't a lot of homeless kids anymore", Tamaki concluded.

Almost thirty minutes passed and no one came to get them.

"I think we won", said Amber. "Someone go out to check".

Soledad stumbled out of the closet. The coast was clear, and she motioned for her friends to follow her. When they got to the lobby they discovered that they were the only ones left undiscovered.

"Where did you go?" Jocelyn asked. "We looked everywhere!"

"Fla fee Flaafy fla", Flaafy added.

"We aren't going to tell you", said Jay.

"Why not?" Jocelyn responded sadly.

The four preteens exchanged knowing glances.

"It's just a good place to escape to talk", said Soledad.

"Ok. But I will find it eventually", Jocelyn vowed.

"Yeah right", Jay teased his little sister. She smacked him on the wrist, and he pushed her away.

"Oh, dear, is that fighting I see?", Annastasia asked sarcastically as she entered the lobby.

"You're back! Mommy and papa were starting to get worried", Jocelyn chided.

"We had a little detour. We are both here now, and we wanted to do cake. So if you want a piece…you better get to it before we do", Annastasia responded with a smile.

The preteens excitedly gathered their things. Annastasia handed them some umbrellas and they followed her across the street.

"We should bring a piece back for Jezz", Amber whispered to Jay.

"I know", Jay replied. "You've read my mind".

Everyone gathered in the kitchen, the only exceptions being Jezz and his Pokémon. After singing happy birthday to June, Cilan sliced up the cake.

"So what was your birthday wish?" Takeshi asked June.

"I can't tell you or else it won't come true", she responded.

"Please? I don't think that is true", Takeshi replied.

June looked around the room before facing Takeshi. She motioned for him to bring his face closer.

"I wished for the perfect year", she started. "No death, no violence, no broken hearts: that is what I want. I want this year to be the year that everyone's dreams come true".

Takeshi nodded. "I'll wish for that too".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 3

Annastasia, Rita, and Jezz had spent nearly the entire day sitting in the lobby of the Pallet House making plans, setting reservations, and packing up various items in preparation for the trip to Alola. Though they still had almost a month to go, Annastasia had learned that the people in Alola typically signed up to do contests, gym battles, and trials far in advance. Annastasia also wanted to take this time to get to know Jezz better. They hardly knew each other yet she was expected to be his chief guardian for an upcoming three to five month period. Luckily the boy was around and willing to help her out. Rita was also around to lend a hand. Now the day was nearly through and the three of them decided to take a break for some pre-dinner snacking.

"Rita, are you going to come with us to Alola?" Jezz asked as he dug into some of Meowth's homemade ramen.

"Remember that it is not up to me", she responded. "I am probably going to be assigned to something here in Kanto".

"That is too bad. I think you are a very nice person. I want to be around you more", said Jezz.

"Awe thank you", Rita sighed. "Did you here that, A? Jezz thinks I'm a nice person. He loves me".

"That is sweet, Jezz. Rita is going to be a good ally to us, regardless of where she ends up these next few months", Annastasia replied. "Like me, she is a good resource. Remember to use us Jezz, we are here for you".

"I am very grateful for that", he gulped nervously.

"No need to be nervous", said Rita. "What's on your mind?"

"It is nothing", Jezz affirmed.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't have been shaky this whole afternoon", Rita pointed out.

"It is just that my Xatu has been acting rather cruel to me lately. I have been meaning to say something to one of you but I was always hesitant to bring it up", he answered.

"Xatu is being cruel?" Annastasia asked in astonishment. "Has it been doing more than giving you bad dreams?"

"Xatu has been giving nightmares every night, and sometimes he uses his teleport to send me to different rooms in the hotel. It frightens me", Jezz explained.

"I wonder why that would be. You obviously treat your Pokemon with a lot of respect and love", Annastasia thought aloud.

"Taria"

"Lilllll"

"Zooorua"

"I wish Xatu would help me. I don't understand why he gives me such angst", Jezz sighed. "I apologize for sharing with you my troubles".

"Don't be sorry, Jezz, that is why we are here. I'll ask Maya to talk to him. For a young Meowth who just recently learned to speak like a human being, she sure has a way with words. I am sure she will be equally or perhaps even more articulate in a Pokemon conversation with your Xatu", Annastasia proposed.

"I thought you could speak to Pokemon too, A", said Rita.

"I can generally understand them, they way most Pokemon can understand human speech, but having a real meaningful conversation with them is near impossible. It is more like reading emotions and intentions for me than it is about memorizing particular sounds and tones", she replied.

"Well I think the two of you should talk to that Xatu together. Between you and Maya, I am sure you will sweeten him up", Rita responded.

"Annastasia, I will be very happy and eternally grateful if you would do such a thing for me", Jezz told her humbly.

"It is no big deal. I hope it will work. I never worked with such a seemingly stubborn Pokemon before, unless you count Lucario and Sandshrew. But it is not like I had to train them", Annastasia replied.

"Are you humans talking about me?" a telepathic voiced echoed.

"Where are you, you little rat?" Rita demanded.

"Rita, there is no reason to be aggressive", Annastasia whispered to her friend. "Sandshrew, can you come out of hiding? We feel uncomfortable when you can see us but we can't see you".

The Sandshrew popped out from a pile of backpacks. It was eating some of the mochi her parents had made for the restaurant.

"Why are all these backpacks here?" it questioned.

"Those are the kids' backpacks", Annastasia answered. "We were just filling them with some basic equipment that I don't want to forgot. Things like toothpaste and cellphone chargers and emergency snacks".

"Humans sure are needy", Sandshrew commented as it continued to eat its stolen desserts.

"My parents also wanted me to remind you to not eat all their desserts. Those are for the costumers. And with the Pallet House being closed for several months last year, they really want to make a profit this year", Annastasia lectured.

"Your family already has quite a bit of money. They want more?" Sandshrew inquired.

"One of the reasons her family still has a lot of money is because of this place", Rita shot back. "So stop stealing".

"It is fine to take some, but not fifty pieces a day", Annastasia told it. "We are going to run out of money if you keep mochi-ing off of us".

"Sandshrew, perhaps you can acquire employment", Jezz suggested. "Then you can pay for the mochi and eat as much as you would like".

"Yeah, you want humans and Pokemon to participate in society as equals, so as our equal you should get a job to pay for your fair share", Rita told Sandshrew.

"My position is to advocate for my brethren, not to engage in human economic activity by acquiring currency", it retorted.

"Well money makes the world go 'round", Rita responded.

Jessie walked into the lobby from the bar. She sat down on the open seat next to them and rested her head on the table.

"Are you okay Miss Jessie?" Jezz asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, kid", Jessie answered in a muffled tone.

"Mama do you need help with anything?" Annastasia asked.

"No, I have Rumika, Lucy, Meowth, and your dad helping me", she replied. "I just need a rest. For once I am glad happy hour is over. Now there are hardly any people at the bar and Meowth can handle it on his own".

"I bet you can't wait for Alola. You sure like you could use a break", said Rita.

"That is just what I need. A beach, an ocean, icy refreshing cocktails", Jessie listed. "I would die for any of those things right now".

"How about you go hang on the roof?" Annastasia suggested. "You didn't turn it into a paradise for nothing".

"It's too chilly out there", Jessie responded. "And besides, I can't take a break for too long. And I wanted to talk to you about something important, then I have to go check on the twins".

"You want to talk right now?" Annastasia questioned.

"If you don't mind", her mother answered.

"I suppose you mean privately", Annastasia guessed.

"Yes", she replied.

"I am kinda in the middle of doing something here", Annastasia pointed out.

"We got this", Rita told her friend. "Go talk with your mama".

"Okay", she responded hesitantly.

Annastasia and Jessie left the lobby while Jezz and Rita sat at the table and went over some of the Alola contest guidelines that they had printed out earlier. Jessie led Annastasia to the empty kitchen area.

"So what's up?" Annastasia started.

"This is going to be a bit out of context, but I had some things that I have been meaning to discuss with you", Jessie explained.

"Go for it", Annastasia instructed.

"It's about Prince Charming", Jessie began.

Annastasia rolled her eyes. "Okay, go on".

"I need you to be careful with him. I know you have excellent character judgment skills, but sometime people can be tricky", she responded.

"Can I ask where this is coming from?" Annastasia questioned.

"It's been a long time coming. I just haven't had a chance to be alone with you. I suppose it started with your little announcement", said Jessie.

"What announcement?, Annastasia inquired.

"About you two taking over the house in Silverville", she replied.

"Taking over? It's not a fort, mom", said Annastasia.

"You know what I mean. You've only been dating—or whatever you call it—for a short period of time", Jessie emphasized.

"That's true. You do make a good point…but things are different with us. We aren't like other people, you know that", Annastasia explained. "Michio has no reason to trick me. And I trust him just as much as I trust any of my other friends, which is a lot".

"But Michio is more than just a friend, if he decides that he's out, what are you going to do about it? I don't know if you would be okay with that", Jessie protested.

"First of all, I can't focus on future possibilities. All we have is the present. Second of all, I hate the phrase 'just a friend'. What is more powerful than friendship?" she asked her mother.

"Romance, lust, power", she listed.

"First off, we don't really have much of a romance. Romantic stuff is nice sometimes…but we don't really do all of that romancy stuff, and that's okay", Annastasia responded. "You know there is no lust, and as far as power goes, we are on even ground"

"Okay, but still, it is my job to warn you", Jessie replied. "I didn't have anyone to warn me, and my love life wasn't so great until you came around".

"I appreciate the concern. I promise though that he is special. I really believe that he is my person", Annastasia told her. "I just know it".

"See, that is what I am talking about. You hardly know him, but you expose so much of yourself to him. That isn't usually a good thing", she responded.

"We are unusual", Annastasia reminded her.

"I suppose you've got me there…I just worry for you. Other relationships haven't gone very well for you. I don't want you to get hurt", Jessie explained.

"I know you mean well, mom. My other relationships…attempted relationships is more like it…I was never all that comfortable with them, not on a deep level. Remember fifth grade? Sixth and Seventh grade? My entire teenage career? I tried so hard to relate to people my age but couldn't. And even though you insisted we were, Rita and I were never a thing. Because I wasn't in a committed relationship, I had to constantly defend myself from those other creepy kids who were always trying to touch me. I cannot possibly compare Michio to any of them".

"Just keep an eye on your situation. Never forget: everyone lies", her mother replied.

"I know everybody lies _sometimes_ , but that doesn't make everyone a dangerous person", Annastasia retorted.

"I know you and I have many differences between us, and I get that you want a relationship different from mine. The way you connect to others is so different and I am I worry that you will be devastated if it doesn't work out. You spend so much time together, and there aren't many people in this world who will be willing to sacrifice their sex lives so that you could be comfortable", she responded.

"I never asked anyone to sacrifice anything, and I never will. Trust me, mom, he is just as bent as I am and he told me multiple times that he is relieved to know that I am not going to demand anything from him", Annastasia explained.

"But what if he changes. Could you deal with that?" Jessie questioned.

"Of course. We probably will be like this for a while, but if he changes then so will I. I can compromise", Annastasia responded.

"But can he compromise?" she continued.

"I don't know. The point is that it doesn't matter", she answered.

"You'd be surprised just how strong certain needs and desires are", her mother replied. "Please don't make the same mistakes I did. That is what I am really trying to say. Don't put all your trust into a person you just met".

"I'll be careful, as usual. I promise", Annastasia assured her. "Remember that I can read people. I can tell when they are troubled or worried, when they are unhappy or unsatisfied. It's like that with everyone I have ever met".

"Oh princess, I know that. But you get hitched while you are in Alola I'm going to…" she started.

"Not going to happen", Annastasia interrupted. "I know that nowadays it is the norm to get married before age twenty, but I am not like that. Even if he asks me I would say no".

"Really? Jessie asked incredulously. "But you are so sure about him. You just said he is 'your person'".

"Of course. I have no doubt that we will continue to be together", Annastasia clarified. "The idea of a wedding is nice…but I feel I could be just as happy if we didn't have one. We'd save a lot of money and we wouldn't have those expectations to act like a stereotypical hetero couple when we aren't. We could be two people who want to be together and that would be fine. After all, all love is essentially the same, so it doesn't matter what we call it".

"I often wonder what side of the family your wisdom comes from", Jessie told her.

"You made all my mistakes for me. Now I have less things to screw up", she hypothesized.

"You do whatever you want, I just don't want you to go too fast. I have always been concerned with you. I was always worried that someone would break you into a billion pieces because you have so much love and most people aren't capable of that. And I know that you would never force yourself to do thing you don't want to do, but at the same time I feel that other people won't appreciate that. I was afraid for a long time that no one would compromise or even for you even though you are the most amazing person in the world", she explained. "Now I am worried that this arrangement won't work out and you wouldn't be able to bounce back".

"Oh mama. I was worried for a long time too" said Annastasia as she gave her mother a hug. "Being the only person who was different for most of my life was hard because I wanted to connect with everyone else on as many levels as possible and I just couldn't do it".

"Well you did a great job trying", said Jessie.

"Thanks. The thing about being acsexual is that it only sucks if you are in it alone. If you accept it and find other people who accept it, then life is good. Then you don't have force yourself into relationships where there is the strong possibility of having it lead to isolation and shame. That is why I feel so good about this", Annastasia replied.

"I wish you could go back in time to the fourteen year old me and explain that", her mother responded.

"I will take that as a compliment", said Annastasia.

"Good. I am sorry for being like this, all paranoid", said Jessie.

"It is fine. Now I hope you can bring yourself, and papa, to stop worrying about me all the time", Annastasia told her.

Jessie got up to leave, then she sat back down. "I almost forgot, you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at ten. Dr. Liz wants to check you out, check your blood, and look at your head before you start driving. And she is probably going to talk to you about Michio. She is going to want to make sure you don't get Prince Charming sick too. She is probably going to give you the medicine that I take that makes me non-contagious. I think she is also talk to you about your medical future", Jessie told her daughter.

"Medical future?" she inquired.

"You know, things you might want to protect yourself from", Jessie responded vaguely.

Annastasia sighed. "She knows …oh well. I suppose there is no point in arguing about it".

"You never know what might happen one day. And sometimes medications take years to really be effective. That is the main reason as to why you and Jay are so far apart in age", she explained. "I didn't want to put him at such a high risk for HIV".

"I see what you mean. I suppose that is the responsible thing to do. As long as there aren't any side effects I am up for it", Annastasia responded.

"Ok. Remember, tomorrow at ten. And I can drive you. I don't want you driving by yourself", Jessie told her. "Oh, and I am taking Jezz too. He is always sick and the Hales said it would be a good idea to get him checked at before you all leave for Alola".

"He isn't going to be very happy about that. Jezz seems to be terrified of doctors. I don't know why though", Annastasia responded.

"Yeah well, past experiences taught me to stop avoiding the doctor", said Jessie.

"I know. Well thanks for the talk. I will see you later", Annastasia replied.

The two of them left the kitchen and headed back into the lobby. Jezz and Rita were talking while they put together a few First Aid kits for their journey.

"I have to go now. The twins aren't going to feed themselves", Jessie announced. "Good luck with whatever that is you are doing".

"Bye Miss Jessie", said Jezz.

"Jessie is fine", she told him.

"Or Jess", Annastasia added.

"Oh…I will call you Jessie. Sorry Mi—Jessie", Jezz responded.

After Jessie had walked away, Jezz turned to Rita and Annastasia.

"I thought Lily and Maya were in the house. I am quite surprised that they didn't offer to feed the babies for Jessie. It seems she is always doing it by herself", he wondered aloud.

Rita laughed. "Oh Jezz, they don't have the right equipment".

"Equipment?" he questioned. "I don't understand".

"Breasts", Rita told him flatly.

"What about them?" Jezz continued.

"Did anyone ever give you the talk?" Rita inquired with a short chuckle.

"I don't understand what you mean by that", Jezz responded.

Rita giggled some more. Annastasia elbowed her in the ribs. Then she stood up.

"Rita, you give Jezz the talk while I go take my meds for the day. Make sure you tell him everything", Annastasia instructed.

"You can count on me", she replied with a little salute.

"I am very worried that I don't understand", Annastasia heard Jezz tell Rita as she left the lobby.

Outside Jay was inspecting her car. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"So whatcha doing there?" she asked him.

"I'm just admiring this car", Jay answered. "Can I drive it?"

"When you get your license", Annastasia responded.

"Papa lets me drive sometimes", Jay reminded her.

"Only when he is with you", she retorted.

"Please A? I really want to drive Amber and Jezz around. It would be so cool", he begged.

"You're eleven", said Annastasia.

"But Amber would really like it", he insisted. "I want her to have fun with me".

"Amber already likes having fun with you. You are her number one squish", she replied.

"That's true…but Jezz also likes her. I am worried that she will forget about me or just replace me with him", Jay said sadly.

"That won't happen. You all go together so well. I can tell that the love among the three of you is very strong. And even if it wasn't…I still wouldn't let you drive my new car", she asserted.

"Isn't it technically Michio's car?" Jay questioned.

"It's both of ours", she clarified.

"So if he says yes…", Jay started.

"I would rather you not", Annastasia replied. "And Amber doesn't like when you act like a show-off. She likes the emotional, innocent, naïve, simple, and happy Jay".

"You are right I guess", he sighed.

"You've changed a lot since last year", Annastasia commented.

"I know. I am not sure if I like it though", he replied.

"I do. You are a good person to be", she told him.

"Thanks A. What are you doing now?" Jay asked.

"Going to take my medicine and to see if Bleu needs a bath. He spent all today and yesterday in Professor Oak's terrarium, and last I saw him he was filthy. Unless he decided to bathe himself, I have a lot of work to do", she answered.

"Good luck", Jay said as he walked away, into the Pallet House.

"Thanks for offering to help with my muddy Altaria", she mumbled sarcastically as he shut the door behind himself. "Catch you later".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lyrics by Christian Burghardt


	7. Hiding

_*Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_

 **Hiding**

 _"Every day we try to find  
Search our hearts and our minds  
The place we used to call our home  
Can't be found when we're alone"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 5

"I have been looking forward to seeing you again", Dr. Liz told Annastasia and Jessie as they entered the doctor's office. Liz was leaning against the wall, talking with a receptionist. She gave Jessie a clipboard and then turned to the shaking twelve year old. "Is this Jezz?"

"Yes ma'am", he answered shyly.

"Nice to meet you", she responded.

They shook hands. Liz suggested looking at Jezz first. He followed her into the back room. After she weighed and measured him she took out a piece of paper and a pen and instructed him to sit on the patient counter.

"So tell me about yourself", said Dr. Liz.

"I am twelve" ,he answered.

"I am guessing that because you are so little, you haven't started puberty yet. Is that right?"

"Yes", Jezz responded. "Is that wrong?"

"Oh of course not. It's different for everyone. Don't worry about it. So, one of the challenges I am having with you is that you don't have a very good medical record. By that I mean you hardly have anything in it. Any information before age six is gone, but you probably knew that already", the doctor replied.

"I have been told", Jezz said quietly.

"I talked to your guardians and they told me about your prescription medications. Do you need any refilled?" she inquired.

"No thank you", he replied anxiously.

"You don't have to be so afraid. I'm not that scary", she assured him. "I just need to finish your exam".

"Umm I don't want an exam", Jezz responded.

"Oh? So why not? I think it is a good idea. Well visits are important too", the doctor told him.

"I am not comfortable with that", Jezz replied embarrassedly.

"Okay sure. I cannot force you. Can I at least listen to your lungs and heart?" she inquired. "That is important, even when you are young".

"That will be fine", he decided.

After Jezz's short appointment he met Annastasia in the waiting area. She was reading a magazine while Bleu and Lil-G rested by her feet. She stood up when she noticed his return.

"Back so soon?" she asked him.

"Yup. As far as I can tell, he is doing fine. A bit anxious, but that is normal", Dr. Liz told Annastasia. Annastasia could tell she wanted to say more, but she figured she wouldn't because of confidentially procedures. "So it's your turn".

"I'll be back soon, Jezz", Annastasia told him. "My appointment is probably going to be a bit longer, so just sit tight. Don't let my mother leave without me".

"I will make sure that doesn't happen I promise", Jezz replied. "Where did she go?"

"She went to get us some snacks. I heard you like croissants. The bakery is around the corner. She will be back any minute", Annastasia answered.

"Thank you", Jezz responded with a little bow.

Annastasia and Liz went into the patient room. They chatted while she got her vital signs checked.

"Jezz is a very sweet kid. My brother adores him", Annastasia told her. "And so do I, and all my friends too. I did notice that certain things make him anxious though…What do you think?"

"You know I am not allowed to talk about other patients", Liz responded.

"But we are also friends", Annastasia reminded her.

"That doesn't mean anything in legal land", she replied. "But I do agree that he seems like a real sweetheart".

"So how do I look?" Annastasia asked the doctor once she finished checking her heart, lungs, and other vitals.

"As usual, great on the outside, but kind of a mess on the inside", she answered. "At least as far as your physical body is concerned. I am sure your soul is swell".

"Specifics?" Annastasia asked eagerly.

"Your heart beat is faster than usual, and yours specifically is normally way below average. But I wouldn't worry about it because I don't think you are going to have a heart attack anytime soon. The blood work you sent me yesterday shows no major changes, though you are still a bit anemic which I think is mainly because of your little expedition in the mountains. I am going to do another brain scan on you really quick, then you can just hang out with Jezz in the waiting room while I process the results", Dr. Liz explained.

"I sure sound like a mess", Annastasia commented.

"If you smoked, drank too much, and were obese, you'd be much worse off", she responded.

Annastasia got up to leave, but Dr. Liz told her to sit back down for a moment.

"Is something the matter?" Annastasia asked.

"Before you go back I wanted to talk to you about a few things. I wondering how things were going for you at home", Dr. Liz said casually.

"Same old, same old, I suppose", she responded.

"We both know that isn't true", the doctor replied.

"There have been a few major changes, but nothing that I am worried about", Annastasia told her.

"I would say that there have been more than a few major changes. You've been through so much lately, and there are a few additional people in your life. Sometimes that is overwhelming. I think it would be for you, since you are very sensitive when it comes to relationships", Dr. Liz explained.

"I really love Rose and Silver. It is nice to have siblings that are so much younger than you. I really like spending time with them. It is odd how I am an adult now but their lives are just beginning. I mean, I am old enough to be their mom", Annastasia responded. "I wouldn't call them overwhelming. It's not like my parents expect me to take care of them".

"That is good to hear. Things have been better in your life since you've returned", she replied.

"Yes. And I also have Michio and the kids to thank for that. Even Jezz, he is such a good person. I am jealous that the Hales are adopting him. I want to keep him for myself. It's just nice to have a happy little kid around. And I can tell he is so ecstatic now that he has found us", said Annastasia. "He said he has never been happier. Michio says the same thing".

"Speaking of Michio, I hear he is important to you", she responded.

"Everyone in my life is important to me", Annastasia replied.

"You know what I mean. Your mom told me that you plan on living together. I think that is a big deal. Last year you told me you didn't want to even date anyone", Liz pointed out.

"That's because everyone I met in the past just wanted one thing from me, and I was never interested. He wants a platonic lover, and so do I, so now I am his person and he is mine. This is very different from what everyone else I have ever met wanted. I can't think of anything better than having a relationship with someone who really admires you and is a big relief to have around. It is so relaxing and it feels very right. It's not like this is impulsive; we spent a lot of time thinking and talking about this", Annastasia explained.

"I believe you. Very strong platonic relationships are rare and I am glad you found someone who has the same relationship goals. The reason I brought this up is because it is my job to make sure you are safe and healthy. That means you need to talk to me if there is a transformation in this relationship. You don't want to give him your HIV, and if he happens to have an SDT too, it means that you can both be in big trouble", She responded. "So I am going to make you a goodie bag and you are going to put it to good use in case things ever come to that".

"I appreciate it", Annastasia said as she rolled her eyes.

"I am serious. You never know. You may be ace, but that doesn't mean your relationship is unable to gain a new dimension. And on another note, just because you share and orientation doesn't mean you are compatible as life partners", she told Annastasia. "I will be very concerned if you broke up. I am afraid that maybe you two became attached to one another only because you are both minorities, and that isn't enough most of the time".

"You must have been talking with my mom. She said the same thing to me yesterday", Annastasia surmised.

"I have spoken to her, but this comes from my heart too.", Liz replied.

"We liked each other before we knew the other person was an ace. And it wasn't love at first sight. We honestly hated each other at first. Then he became attached to me, and I became attached to him. We spent most nights outside talking, and then one night we fell asleep together. He was really embarrassed but then I told him I liked that and he agreed. Now we do that all the time because it is comfortable", Annastasia explained. "I know my mom probably told you a different story, but mine is the real one".

"Like I said, I believe you, but part of my job is to make sure nothing bad happens to you", Liz responded.

"I appreciate that. I just don't want you to worry about me", Annastasia replied.

A nurse came into the room and handed the doctor Annastasia's test results. She concluded that Annastasia's brain didn't look any different from the last time she got tested, and had her return to the waiting area. Her mother and Jezz were eating croissants along with Bleu, Lily-G, Wobbufet, Acorn, and Jezz's Vileplume.

"Wobba!" the blue Pokemon exclaimed once he noticed her. He offered her a croissant.

"I'm assuming these are gluten free?" Annastasia questioned as she took the croissant in her hand. She thanked Wobbufet then took a bite.

"Mmmhmm", Jessie responded with her mouth full. "The last thing you need right now is a gluten-induced gastrointestinal attack".

"I appreciate your concern", Annastasia replied.

"You are are gluten intolerant?" Jezz inquired.

"Yes", she answered. "It kinda sucks sometimes, but there are worst things in the world".

"I am glad that you aren't troubled by it", Jezz told her.

Annastasia gave Jezz a side-hug. "You really are sweet. No wonder all the kids love you".

"You really think I am sweet?" Jezz asked in disbelieve.

"You're a cinnamon roll", Jessie interjected. "You clean up after yourself, you do the dishes, groom our Pokemon, take out the garbage, recycling, and compost…all the things Jezz did before he had his little awakening".

"Thank you. The chores are no trouble in any way. You see I have been doing them for as long as I can remember and so they come naturally to me", Jezz replied. "But I have a question: what do you mean by Jay's "awakening'?"

"Yeah mom, explain", said Annastasia.

"Jay was always my baby boy. He used to always go clothes shopping with me, we'd go to the salon and get our nails and hair done, we'd go jewelry and shoe shopping too". And now he still wants to do all those things, but not with me", Jessie lamented. "I blame the twerp's daughter. Lately he is too busy always trying to impressed that little twerpette".

"Mom, Jay is still himself: sensitive, fashion-obsessed, quirky, and he still likes spending time with you. He is just a little more mature. It isn't a bad thing, and it isn't anyone's fault", Annastasia responded. "And he has always wanted to impress his friends on some level".

"That may be true but I still don't like it though", her mother replied.

"What does quirky mean?" Jezz asked. "I mean to say that I have heard the word before, but I never understood it. Isn't that an insult?"

"Quirky is a word used to describe people who are eccentric, queer, a bit different. We are all a bit quirky. Sometimes people like certain things or act in a way than the majority of people don't", Annastasia responded. "It is not an insult unless someone uses it as one".

"Oh interesting", Jezz responded. "Do people think that I am quirky?"

"Definitely", said Jessie.

Annastasia glared at her mom. "I think you are. But that is a good thing. It means you fit in here".

"Thank you", said Jezz.

Dr. Liz came out of her office and handed Annastasia and envelope filled with papers.

"Those are the results of the test. I already read them and wrote up a short summary. I didn't see anything new, and as far as I know, as long as you keep your stress under control you can started driving again in a few months", she told Annastasia.

"Thank you so much", Annastasia responded.

"No worries", she replied. "Bye everyone. It was nice to meet you, Jezz",

"And you. I very much appreciate your time and concern", Jezz responded with a bow.

"Oh it is not trouble .Call me whenever you want to talk. Almost every Morgan had my number in their phones", she told Jezz. "Bye now".

"Bye", the others responded in unison.

"Let's go", Jessie suggested as she got up out of her seat.

"Sure mom", Annastasia answered.

"Yes ma'am", said Jezz.

Neither Jessie nor Annastasia took the time to remind him that 'ma'am' wasn't necessary. After all, they had already mentioned it six times. It was clearly his instinct.

"Oh, I am sorry. I called you 'ma'am' again", Jezz realized on his own. "My apologies Mi—I mean Jessie and Annastasia.

"You can call us whatever you like. It doesn't matter", Annastasia replied.

Jessie nodded and rolled her eyes as she led them to the car. "Same".

"Oh", said Jezz. He thought about it deeply for a few moments. "Then may I call you 'Annie'?"

"Of course", Annastasia replied. "Most people don't call me that, but I like it".

"Your SO calls you that. Is it okay if I do too?" Jezz questioned.

"For sure", she answered. "Michio was just the first person to do that, last year when we—anyway, I like it".

"Nicknames are cool. I was talking to June about how we both want nicknames but our names are too short. And they can't call us 'J' because it sounds like 'Jay'", Jezz explained.

"I am sure one of us will come up with something one day", Annastasia assured him. "We have to get to know you some more. Open up. I don't even know what kind of pizza topping you like the most because whenever we have one you say you don't mind which kind we get".

"I'm sorry. My favorite is actually white pizza with no sauce but with extra broccoli, but I always thought I was the only one", he replied.

"I love white pizza with broccoli. If you ever come live with me, I'll order one as often as you like. As long as it is gluten-free, we can share it", Annastasia responded.

"That sounds magnificent", Jezz mumbled sadly.

"Are you okay?" she inquired. "Your voice just dropped".

"I am sorry. No, I am just tired", he lied.

"Okay", Annastasia replied, not believing him. "Tonight we can order the pizza you like and eat it while we watch that show you mentioned…what was it called? You described it and it sounded like something I'd like to watch".

"Steven Universe", Jezz answered sheepishly. "I know it is for children but I enjoy it anyway and so does Jay and Jocelyn and even James".

"Jezz, you are a 'children'". Annastasia reminded him. "Not that it matters. It is a show, fans aren't supposed to feel ashamed of the things they like. What would the point of that be anyway?"

"I never thought about it very much. I wasn't allowed to watch cartoons unless I waited until I was home alone. Since I always had siblings in all my homes, some of them were tattletales and they would tell the adults on me. It was always like that for me", Jezz replied.

"Well now you have an opportunity to make up for all that lost time", Annastasia told him.

It only took them fifteen minutes to return home. Annastasia, Jezz and their Pokemon headed straight for the Pallet House while Jessie and all her Pokemon went back to the house. Amber and Jay came out once they saw Jessie's car.

"So did they make sure you weren't an alien?" Amber asked Jezz teasingly.

"No…do you think I am an alien?" Jezz questioned, clearly concerned. "Aliens are not real, unless Pokemon count…"

"It was just a joke buddy", Jay explained. "Amber forgets to turn off her sarcasm for you".

"I forgot about that. I am sorry", Jezz replied.

"Stop apologizing! So are you going to come watch cartoons with us or are you going to skip the show?" Amber demanded.

"Definitely cartoons", Jezz replied as he followed them into the Pallet House lobby, where Steven Universe was just starting to play on the television they had in the corner.

Annastasia followed them and sat down next to Lil-G and Bleu in one of the chairs in the back. She wanted to give them some space in case they wanted to talk privately. She ordered their pizza. A few moments later she felt Peruva's head in her open hand.

"Yeah you", she smiled. A moment later the Liepard was joined by a Mienshao she had never seen before. Annastasia stroked its head and while she turned around.

"Lieepard lieeeee", Peruva attempted to explain.

"Michio is not with you", she observed. "So who is this?"

"Miennnn", Mienshao replied.

Michio walked in the front door. He noticeably sighed with relief once he saw Annastasia with Peruva and Mienshao. Mienshao and Peruva bowed their heads in a rather shameful position as he approached.

"So what's up?" Annastasia whispered.

"I was looking for them. I had a feeling they would meet here", Michio answered quietly.

"Is Mienshao yours?" she questioned.

"Technically he is Peruva's", he sighed.

"So they are mates", said Annastasia. She looked at two Pokemon together. They were taking turns rubbing up against each other with affection. "You don't seem very happy for them".

"That Mienshao's master is Haku", Michio responded.

"I see. You know, just because you don't like Haku, it doesn't mean you have to dislike Mienshao", Annastasia lectured. "Peruva obviously likes him".

"Peruva, I question your taste", Michio told his Pokemon.

"Miennn", he purred sadly.

"Liepard!" Peruva yelled at Michio.

The three kids sitting on the couches in front of the television turned around.

"Cool, a Mienshao!" Jay exclaimed. "I never saw one in person".

"I never even heard or saw one of those", said Amber.

The trio walked up to Michio, Annastasia, and the Pokemon and let Mienshao greet them.

"I admire Mienshao", said Jezz. "I always thought they were so very lovely".

"Miennnnshao", the Pokemon responded gratefully.

"Lieee", Peruva cheered.

"Is Mienshao yours?" Jezz asked Michio.

"No it…he…belongs to an enemy of mine", Michio replied.

Michio looked at the new Pokemon with disgust. Annastasia, Jezz, Amber, and Jay all picked up on this.

"I am not surprised you have enemies", Amber remarked.

"But you can't just not like Mienshao", Jay finished.

"Mienshao are very wonderful creatures", Jezz insisted. "The are gentle, heroic, and skillful fighters. Very elegant and pretty too".

"Just like you", Jay mumbled to himself.

Amber heard this and sniggered. "So Jay, you want to repeat that so that Jezz can hear?"

Jay instantly turned red in the face. He grabbed Amber's wrist and squeezed it, their secret signal for when they wanted the other to stop talking.

"What did you want me to hear?" Jezz asked Jay.

"Nothing, it is fine now", said Jay.

Amber nodded, feeling slightly guilty for taking advantage of Jay's feelings. The trio turned their attention back to Michio and Annastasia, who appeared to be having a quiet argument.

"So tell Haku that you feel uncomfortable with this. Maybe the two of you can work something out. After all, Peruva does have the right to choose her own mate. You shouldn't deny her that. Or Mienshao for that matter. Pokemon don't choose their masters, nor do they get to pick who they fall in love with", Annastasia gently argued.

"Peruva and Mienshao are in love?" Jezz asked excitedly.

"Who is Haku?" Jay and Amber asked in unison.

"Peruva and Mienshao seem to have created a very nice relationship", Annastasia answered. "Haku is a long story. She is a person who Michio knew as a child, but she wasn't very nice to him".

"Does Haku live nearby?" asked Jay. "What does she look like?"

"She lives with the Kapule Klan in Alola. We think she sent her Mienshao here on her own. I don't know what she looks like, I never saw her", Annastasia explained.

"She is a nasty person. And she's a stalker. She sent Mienshao here as part of her agenda", Michio responded angrily.

"That might be true, but even if it is, Peruva and Mienshao should be able to connect and love each other if that is what they want. You knew you were going to have to deal with Haku sooner or later", Annastasia reminded him.

"Ahhh…" Jay started.

"The commercials are over", Jezz said happily as he pointed to the TV.

"Thank god. I am so done with this conversation", said Amber as the trio returned to the couch.

Michio grumbled and sat down into one of the chairs. Annastasia followed his lead while the Pokemon, including Lil-G and Bleu, left through the front doors. Annastasia took his hand and was about to say something when Sandshrew popped up behind them.

"Fuck", said Michio, grabbing his chest. "You fucking scare me".

"I don't care", it replied. "I here am because I sensed drama".

"I thought you hated human drama", said Annastasia.

"You are always bitching about it", Michio added.

"I actually enjoy it at times. Something about distress is attractive", Sandshrew responded.

"Oh, of course it is", Michio grumbled.

"We need private time", Annastasia told Sandshrew. "Or if that doesn't work, can you at least not interrupt or mock?"

"I can restrain myself. I am not a human infant", it replied impatiently.

"Rose and Silver are more pleasant though", said Michio.

"Just ignore Sandshrew", Annastasia whispered in his ear.

Annastasia knew Sandshrew could still here her, but she found herself not caring. She pressed up against Michio, ignoring Sandshrew staring intently at them, knowing it's only intention was to annoy the two of them. Michio leaned into her.

"You can't be afraid of stalkers", she told him quietly.

"I'm not afraid of her…she just…" he glanced at the Sandshrew, embarrassed.

He knew Sandshrew listened to most of their conversations anyway while it pretended to be asleep or hid somewhere nearby, but it felt different when it was clearly staring directly at them. Michio hated the Sandshrew infiltrating almost every moment that he and Annastasia had together. Part of him was mad that Annastasia tolerated the creature so well after all it had done to her and her loved ones, and another part of him was jealous because he couldn't bring himself to forgive it the way she did.

"I don't like being harassed. That is what she does. She's fucking crazy, you have no idea. You'd don't know her", he explained.

"Maybe I should know her. Maybe I can talk to her when we go to visit your parents. You said she hangs out at your estate", said Annastasia.

"I hate that idea. She…" Michio started, then stopped.

"What?" Annastasia asked after a few moments. "I imagine it is not as bad as you think. From what you told me, she was horrible and well, abusive, but she is not the worst thing that has happened to you I'm sure. And I can deal with bitches. I dealt with you".

"That's different. I am decent", he responded.

Sandshrew let out a chuckle and shook its head back and forth. Michio growled then sighed. He decided he was going to follow Annastasia's lead and ignore it for once.

"You are, but it was hard to tell for a while", Annastasia told him. "She could be an entirely different person now. Or she couldn't have changed much at all but is at least not as bad to you as she has been before".

"Annie, you are right but…I am just not good at that shit. I mean, she has just been so…I don't even want to think about it. Seriously, if you want to talk to her, there is nothing I can do about, just keep in mind that whatever she says is either a lie, passive aggressive, or horribly offensive", he warned her. "But it's up to you. I don't want to talk to her anymore".

"Okay", said Annastasia. "I won't guilt or coerce you. I believe you, and I am on your side".

Michio nodded and they both turned to look at the TV. The kids were staring at it in awe, looking so innocent and childlike despite everything they had been through in the past. Even their Pokemon, Togekiss, Meganium, Pidgeot, Pip, and Vileplume had been through some intense trials, but they could still experience the same joy as a small child watching a favorite show with the people they care about. It was almost over, and within five minutes it had ended.

"That was my favorite episode so far. I am so happy that you told me about this show. I would have never discovered it on my own", Jezz told Amber and Jay.

"That's what friends are for", Jay replied.

"I thought it was really lame and then Jay threatened to cry if I didn't watch at least one episode with him. Then I decided it was actually really good", said Amber.

Jezz was the first one to notice Annastasia and Michio still sitting on the chairs behind them, hands locked, eyes half-opened, and all their Pokemon gone. Jezz walked up to them while Jay and Amber fought over the ownership of the remote control.

"What happened to the Pokemon?" Jezz inquired.

"They are taking a walk", Annastasia answered.

"Are you still angry at Mienshao?" he asked Michio.

"No, he is just upset. That Pokemon brings back some dark memories", Annastasia explained.

"Yeah…sure", Michio added grumpily.

"That is good then, that you are not angry at Mienshao", Jezz replied hesitantly.

"Jezz, that show about the three super powdered girls is on now", Jay called from across the room.

"It's super powered, not super powdered, dummy", Amber scorned playfully.

"Oh no. They are fighting", Jezz told Annastasia and Michio worriedly.

"No they aren't", Annastasia assured him. "That's just sarcasm".

"Oh yes, I should have known", he replied.

Jezz stumbled back over to his friends. Michio leaned in to whisper to Annastasia.

"That kid seems different from when we first met him", he commented.

"A little bit, but people change, especially kids", she responded. Then she added it a smaller voice. "And people from Alola".

"I wouldn't say that he's from Alola. A kid like that living in Alola, they wouldn't treat him like he belongs", Michio responded.

"Because he's awkward?" Annastasia questioned. "I don't think that would make people dislike him. It shouldn't anyway".

"It's because he wasn't born there, and he doesn't look Alonian in anyway", he replied.

"Oh yeah, the whole 'everyone is racist' thing", she responded.

"It's pretty bad. It's probably why he is spending more time around here then with the Hales", said Michio.

Annastasia pointed to Amber, Jay, and Jezz. They were all curled up together, sharing a blanket and a giant mug of hot chocolate that Wobbufet had brought them.

"I think Amber and Jay have something to do with it", she told him.

"Mmmhmm", he mumbled.

Annastasia stood up. "Let's go find our children. You owe Mienshao and Peruva an apology".

"No I don't", he responded stubbornly.

"Even if they don't stay together, you should still let Mienshao know that he is welcome to stay with us if he wants", she asserted.

"I'm not going to adopt it", Michio replied. "That is just what Haku wants me to do. I don't need to create more of a reason for her to stalk me".

"I wouldn't call her a stalker. Stalkers follow you around. I would know if she was somewhere around here, spying on you. I happen to have been born into a family in which spying is an honorable talent. And there are many talented people here. Speaking of which, Logan is near here somewhere, totally spying on us right this minute", Annastasia told him.

"How did you know?" Logan whined. He climbed out of the air ducts and jumped up onto the coffee table in front of them. "I didn't even make any noise at all".

"Aura", Ananstasia responded. "Dummy".

"Dummy?" Logan asked. "Downgrade your insults much?"

"I have been spending a lot of time with eleven year olds lately", she answered. "Besides, you say 'dummy' all the time".

"Mostly to respect mother's orders", Logan replied.

"You just celebrated your eighteenth birthday, and you still listen to momma?" Annastasia teased.

"Your mom doesn't know shadowball", he explained.

"Oh Logan, you can take Lucy in a fight", she told him.

Michio snorted. "I'd like to see that".

Logan jumped onto Michio's chest. Both he and Annastasia could tell Michio was internally flipping out about the unexpectantly close contact, but they giggled in response. Logan pointed at Michio's face.

"You are a Pokemon master, so you can train me", Logan decided.

"No", Michio said firmly.

"Please?" he asked uneasily.

"Yeah, why not 'Pokemon Master'? Won't you help my baby Purrloin brother? You helped Jay and Jocelyn out", Annastasia reminded him.

"Well yeah, but Logan is…he is a…" Michio stumbled.

"Person?" Logan guessed. "Well, all Pokemon can understand humans. Maybe not every single exact word, but most of them anyway. It's not like talking makes you more of a person".

"Logan is not as dumb as he looks", Annastasia added.

"Thanks cuz", Logan replied. "And by the way, I was only spying on you for like five minutes. And I was going to stop as soon as it got mushy and sentimental".

"We appreciate that", Annastasia responded half-sarcastically.

"I'm going to find Squirt Gun. It's been a while since we played a game of chess", Logan said before heading out the door. "See ya".

"Let's go too. I'm making you accept Mienshao, and if you refuse, I'm adopting him myself. I bet Mienshao would like that", Annastasia told him as she dragged Michio out of the hotel.

"Haku won't", Michio responded.

"Haku isn't here", Annastasia pointed out.

"Good point", he responded. "But she is going to verbally assault you when she finds out. Unless she abandoned Mienshao. I wouldn't put it passed her".

Annastasia rolled her eyes. "Not everyone from Alola is evil. I'm sure she is reasonable. It's not like you are easygoing. I mean, you are probably worse than she is, no offense".

"Offense taken", he responded.

By now Jezz, Amber, and Jay had finished their pizza and left the lobby. Amber insisted on teaching Jezz how to shoot arrows, and even though he insisted on not doing it, Amber still wanted to force him to try. Not being fighters, both boys accepted this after a while. Before they reached Amber's favorite stand of trees, they found Peruva and Mienshao lounging near a small pond.

"Pikapi!" Pip called out excitedly.

Pip ran up to the two cat Pokemon and greeted them cheerfully. In an instant Jezz's Vileplume and Delcatty, along with Meganium and Togekiss were also chatting with them.

"So at least our Pokemon like Mienshao", Jay commented.

"Michio is just so stubborn!" Amber complained. "I hope A teaches him a lesson".

Amber made a fist and lifted into the air. Jay sniggered.

"You are stubborn too", he pointed out.

"Am not", she argued.

"Are to", he replied.

Amber growled. "Fine then. But at least I don't discriminate against Pokemon".

"That's true", Jay agreed.

Amber and Jay watched as Jezz joined the Pokemon. He knelt down in front of the pond and let Mienshao rest his head in his lap. The other two came up to join him a moment later.

"Mienshao is very happy to be here. I can tell", said Jezz.

Jay knelt down and pet Mienshao too.

"I know you are right, Jezz", Jay told him.

Annastasia and Michio heard the kids talking to the Pokemon and came to find them. The kids were all resting in the grass with all their Pokemon surrounding them. Then Sandshrew walked up to them.

"How adorable", Sandshrew said haughtily.

"It is", Annastasia agreed, ignoring the intention of its remark.

Acorn, Aliyah, Raichu, Inkay, Mime Jr., Chimecho, Frillish, Gourgeist, and Wobbufet came from the house and enthusiastically jumped in the pile of resting Pokemon and children. Maya and Lily were nearby and they used Lily's digital camera to take a secret photograph of them.

"I wonder if we will ever get along like a real family", Lily wondered aloud.

"I am positive we will", Maya responded. "Actually, I think we already do. Real families are supposed to argue about petty things. That is what you told me".

"I did, didn't I? I suppose I am smarter than I remember", Lily responded.

Mienshao was now lying across Jezz and Annastasia with Lil-G and Delcatty on top. Jay was snuggling with Bleu, Amber and Pip had Meganium, while Michio and Sandshrew just stood above them awkwardly.

"Take a break, Michio", said Annastasia.

"Yeah take a break", the kids repeated.

"Sure", he responded uncomfortably.

Thirty minutes later Meowth came looking for them. Most of the group was asleep, but he fixed that problem by tossing mops, brooms, rags, buckets, and detergent on top of them.

"Wake up. Yous gotta help clean de house. Weeze ain't doin' it on our own", Meowth announced as the group slowly awakened.

"Now? But we are sleeping", Jay complained.

"And I don't even live here", Amber complained.

"Too bad", Meowth told them. "Hurry up. Yous gotta get moving if we are gonna finish all the chores today".

"Sorry", said Logan. "No one wants to pay for a cleaning service around here".

Everyone moaned. After a few moments Meowth left and they eventually decided to get up to help. Sure enough the moment they arrived in the house, every Pokemon and person within a five-mile radius was helping them to clean the house, including Soledad. The other kids ran up to greet her.

"We thought you were in Sinnoh", said Jezz. "I suppose we were mistaken".

"No, you weren't 'mistaken'", Soledad replied. "I was in Sinnoh but then I decided to come back home early since we finished our last Geo-catching assignment".

"Do you get lots of money for doing that?" Amber asked.

"Sure do", Soledad responded with a smile.

"Amb, you aren't thinking about doing that, are you?" Jay asked worriedly.

Amber threw her arm around Jay. "Not yet. Maybe when I grow up though. Of course, that would be in addition to being a Pokemon and Archery master".

"Of course I would have delayed coming back if I knew my parents were going to send me over here to do _your_ family's chores", Soledad said to Jay.

"It's not my fault my parents are lazy", he responded.

"They have been very busy lately. They want to have everything in this house all cleaned up and fixed before the Cherryblossom Festival, since soon after we will all be leaving on our journeys. They want to take advantage of us while they still can", Annastasia explained.

Soledad picked up a mop and bucket. "I suppose it isn't so bad".

"It means that we are on our way", Jezz commented. "I think that is a very pleasant thing".

Annastasia put her hand on Jezz's shoulder. "You are right, Jezz. It is a very pleasant thing".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-lyrics by Joshua Radin

AN: Chapter is edited. If you see any other errors (even small ones) I will fix unless it is very tiny tiny and I am super busy, but I will always get back to it eventually. Trump was elected last night. I know all you political science buff are baffled, so I give you my condolences. Whether you are a Trump or Hilary fan or don't know anything about either just remember that on their own, the president doesn't have much power. Y'all be fine:)


	8. Festival part 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

 **Festival, Part 1**

 **** _"Tonight I'll sing my songs again,  
I'll play the game and pretend.  
But all my words come back to me  
in shades of mediocrity  
Like emptiness in harmony  
I need someone to comfort me."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 32

Jezz lie awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling and dreading the moment he knew was coming. Most of his Pokemon were already out cold. The only one awake was Xatu. Jezz knew from experience that the moment he fell asleep, Xatu would attack his dreams.

"Xatu, can you please not stare at me. And please do not give me nightmares. I am already very anxious", Jezz told the Pokemon.

"Xatu Xaaatuuu", he responded.

"When you were a Natu you were so nice to me. Now you play many mean tricks and make me see horrible things whenever I go to sleep. And every time I found you a different home, you just teleported back to me. I don't understand what you want me to do", Jezz said tiredly.

Jezz hear a faint knocking on his door. He got up to answer the door and discovered that it was Maya.

"Good evening, I didn't wake you up, did I?" Jezz asked the Meowth.

"No. I was already awake. Can I come in?" she inquired.

"Certainly", Jezz hesitated.

The two of them sat down on his bed. Jezz asked why she come over.

"I heard you arguing with Xatu. Xatu and you don't get along very well. He is mean to you", Maya explained.

"He gives me nasty dreams. Sometimes he gives them to other people, but I believe I get them the most", Jezz replied.

"Nyyyyy Nya ny?" Maya asked Xatu.

"Xaaa tuuuu", it answered slowly.

"Nyaaa", Maya responded.

Xatu yelled at Maya. She was unfazed and continued to argue with the psychic bird. After they had both gone silent for several seconds, Jezz asked about their conversation.

"I thought if I talked to Xatu in Pokemon language he might trust me more", Maya explained. "I asked him why he gave you nightmares, and he says that it is because it is fun. Then I told him that it was mean and then he yelled at me".

"Xatu what do you want from me?" Jezz asked desperately.

"Xatttt Xatu Xatttt", Xatu retorted.

"He says that he doesn't want to take orders from humans", Maya translated.

"You don't have to be my Pokemon. I was being serious when I said you could leave", said Jezz.

"Xatu tuuuu", he replied.

"Xatu likes the free food and medicine and he likes hanging out with your Pokemon and that is why he stays", Maya explained. "I can understand that. Having a home is a wonderful thing. But Xatu, you do not need to be cruel".

"That is cruel", Jezz told Xatu.

Xatu shrugged, yawned, then curled up as if it to get ready to sleep.

"I think that means he doesn't want to talk anymore", said Jezz.

"I agree. I am sorry I could not be a bigger help", Maya told Jezz.

"I very much appreciate it, it was awfully nice for you to come over here and try to help. Have a good night", Jezz replied. "Sweet dreams".

"I hope you have sweet dreams as well", Maya responded before heading back to her room.

That night Jezz's nightmares continued. In one of them he saw a young girl on a bike, riding passed the Cerulean Gym. Then he saw the same girl, now a young woman, walking around lost and in a dark forest. Then there would be a scene change and loud noises and Pokemon would fly out of nowhere, using attacks on random humans and other Pokemon. He woke up at midnight in a nervous sweat. He must have yelled, because his Pokemon were all awake and looking at him with concern. Then there was another knock on the door. It was Maya, this time accompanied by Lily, Jay, and Annastasia.

"Are you okay? You were yelling", Annastasia said worriedly. "Maya said that Xatu was terrorizing you earlier. Is that still happening?"

"Yes", he answered solemnly.

Annastasia let out a frustrated sigh. "If one of you could help me translate…"

"Sure A", Lily finished for her.

"Okay. Jezz, why don't you go sleep with Jay? He has two twin beds in there", said Annastasia.

"You aren't sleeping in your bedroom yet across the street yet?" Jezz asked Jay. "I thought you moved back in yesterday".

"The babies were still kinda loud so I changed my mind and decided to stay in the hotel" Jay answered. "But yeah, Xatu should stay here, you come with me".

"Thank you very much", Jezz said to Jay as they left the room with almost all his Pokemon.

Annastasia and Logan turned to the one remaining Pokemon. Xatu refused to look at them directly.

"They say that Xatu can see the past and the future at the same time, that is why it always looks like it is thinking really hard", said Lily. "But I think that is just dumb".

"Hey Xatu, can we have your attention?" Annastasia asked in a frustrated voice. "I am very tired, and when I don't get enough sleep, things happen to me".

"She gets seizures, and they are triggered by stress", Lily clarified.

"Xatu", the bird responded without turning his head to look at them.

"Xatu says to talk", Maya translated.

"Tell us why you are hurting our little friend", Annastasia demanded.

"Xatu Xatuuuuu tu", he replied.

"Xatu is saying that he is not hurting Jezz, he is giving Jezz what she wants", Lily explained. "Who is 'she'?"

"Xattttu", the bird replied.

"Xatu says that isn't any of our business", Lily told Annastasia.

"Jezz is my business. If something is hurting him, it is my job to stop it", Annastasia asserted. "Jezz doesn't want nightmares and flashbacks. He doesn't need to be waking up passed midnight because he is having dreams so intense that they make him scream".

"XXaaaatu", Xatu responded.

"Xatu just said that it is not his fault that Jezz is frightened by what he sees", said Maya. "I disagree, I believe that it is your fault".

"She is right. It is your fault if you are forcing him to see things he doesn't want to see", Annastasia told Xatu.

"Xa tuuuu Xat", he replied.

"Now he is saying that it is not his fault that Jezz is so sensitive", Lily explained.

"Jezz has a lot going on in his life right now. He would truly benefit from a Pokemon partner that can show him the past and future in a safe way. Frightening him should not be your goal".

As Annastasia and Logan continued to talk to Xatu, Jezz and Jay were getting ready to go back to sleep. Jezz humbly climbed to the other small bed in Jay's room.

"I very much appreciate you letting me stay in this room with you", Jezz told Jay.

"It is no problem at all. I really don't mind. Even if you snore, I am used to it", Jay replied. "I am sorry about your Xatu. Those girls have a very good way with words. I bet they have already convinced him to leave us alone".

"I sure hope so", he whispered back.

Jay looked over at Jezz. The boy was twiddling his thumbs nervously as he stared at the ceiling.

"Is there anything you need?" Jay asked. "I want to help but…I am really not used to dealing with this kind of thing".

"No, no it's okay. I am okay. I am going to be fine", Jezz responded anxiously.

"No it's not", Jay responded.

He sat up in his bed in order to get a closer look at Jezz. Jezz pulled his head under the covers, and Jay walked over and lifted them up. Jezz watched as he started to talk.

"So…Amb and I have a lot of sleepovers. Usually I am the one who gets very emotional. After we talk is like all my stress kind of just goes away for a while. It is one of the reasons we get along so well, and one of the reasons I think the three of us make a really good team", Jay told him. "I know you have something else on your mind. Other than Xatu, what is bothering you?"

"I am so afraid of the future", Jezz admitted.

"I worrying about the future is pointless. What is the worst thing that can happen? The more you think about it, the more pointless worrying becomes", Jay responded.

"I suppose that is true. I am awfully sorry for being a burden to you. I wish I wasn't like this", Jezz replied.

"No, you aren't a burden. My family is used to this stuff by now. When I first saw you, were so confident. You can be like that again if you stop worrying all the time".

"I am sorry, Jay. I…sometimes feel it would be better if I leave. Or hide", he replied.

"No hiding. I mean everyone hides some things, but if you try to hide everything, life gets too difficult. And we all will be upset if you leave", Jay told him.

Jezz nodded. Jay walked back over to his bed and snuggled under the covers. Togekiss and Bayleef, as usual, were sleeping on either side of his bed.

"Jezz?" Jay called out.

"Yes?" Jezz responded.

"We all care about you a lot. No matter what happens in the future, that will always be true", said Jay.

"Thank you", Jezz replied.

"Don't mention it. And goodnight, I think it is time that both of us got some sleep. Before you know it we will be at the Cherryblossom festival. And since you have never been to one before, we are going to make it be as awesome as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 33

Michio pulled one-month old car into the parking lot of the festival grounds outside of Pallet. Today was the first day of the famous Cherryblossom Festival, and though it was early in the morning, already over a hundred vehicles occupied the lot. Annastasia, Lil-G, Bleu, Peruva, Jay, Jezz, Togekiss, and Sandshrew hopped out of the car. Jessie, who was driving James, Jocelyn, Rose, Silver, Meowth, Lucy, Lily, Logan, and Maya pulled up next to them.

"There are many humans and Pokémon here. I don't understand", Sandshrew commented as he looked around. "Where are the rest your Pokémon?"

"Right here", Michio responded impatiently. He released his team.

"Lunalaaa!"

"Solllllgaaaa!"

"Chaaarbock"

"Weeeezing"

"Lickiiii"

"Venomoth"

"Golllllem"

Jay released Aipom, Chimchar, Bayleef, and two Tauros. Jezz let out his Porygon, Delcatty, Furfrou, Deerling, Vileplume, Chimecho, Xatu, and Komala.

"It's like we said before, the festival is our last time together before we all leave for our journeys", Annastasia told Sandshrew. "It's a celebration".

After Annastasia had spoken, two Lucario appeared in front of her, apparently having arrived via teleport.

"Lucario, Mewtwo, I was wondering if you were coming", Annastasia said to the pair.

"One of you is Mewtwo?" Jocelyn asked the two Lucario. "Why are you disguised?"

"Because Mewtwo showing up at a public event like this would kinda be a big deal", Jay explained.

"Your brother is right. So I imitated this Lucario", Mewtwo responded.

"I am so happy you came!" Jocelyn exclaimed. "Now we can hang out together!"

"Flaafy Flaafy!" her Pokémon agreed.

Jocelyn reached forwards and grabbed both of the Lucario's' paws. She dragged them towards the rides. Jessie, James, Annastasia, Lucy, and Meowth sniggered.

"She already has them wrapped around her finger", James observed. "I bet they will be visiting you in Alola often".

"I am quite sure that they will be traveling with us to be honest", Annastasia replied. "Lucario is a bit of a lonely soul. He likes being around people more than he realized before. I think Mewtwo is the same way".

"What about all of Mewtwo's clone Pokémon friends?" Jay asked.

"I bet they are living peacefully on their own. Who knows, maybe they will come along too", Annastasia replied.

A few more cars pulled up. Annastasia and the others recognized them as Rumika, Mondo, Duplica, Misty, Ash, Delia, and Giovanni.

"Yeah guys", Amber greeted Jezz and Jay. "Wanna hit the rides? They got a new roller coaster".

"Sure", the two boys responded. The trio ran off together.

"So papa, you wanna do the Pokeringer competition?" Annastasia asked her father.

"What a dumb question, dear", James responded.

"Pokeringer?" Michio questioned. "What's that?"

"It's a competition for flying type Pokémon and their trainers", Annastasia started. "The trainers and their Pokémon go up in individual hot air balloons. Then a separate hot air balloon is released containing a ring hanging from it. The Pokémon try to retrieve the ring before the other competitors and deliver it to the target on the ground. You can bring one Pokémon other Pokémon to help assist you, and you are allowed to attack the other players".

"Oh yeah. I remember this now", Michio responded.

"I lot has changed since last year, hasn't it?" Annastasia asked.

"Yeah", he sighed.

"Let's go sign up, Anna-chan", James told Annastasia. "Before the others come and distract us".

"Sounds good to me", She responded before following her father towards the registration tent.

"Michio you can help me babysit while they are doing that", Jessie said to Michio. She handed him Rose. "She is going to need a diaper change soon, so it's a good thing you are here".

"I didn't sign up for this", Michio complained.

He tried to hand Rose back over to Jessie, but she already had her hands full with Silver, and Lucy and Meowth were carrying the diaper bags. Everyone else had fled. Michio gave a deep frustrated sigh.

"Don't complain. You love her", Jessie told Michio. "Now let's get them in the shade".

Jessie and Michio left the parking lot with the twins. As they were walking, they noticed that some of the other members of their group had arrived. Michio was also surprised at the number of people he recognized since the last time he was on these grounds. Many people were trainers that they had met on the road or friends of Annastasia's that had come to visit her when she was in the hospital. Just when the anxiety from it all started to seep in, Jessie started a conversation.

"So Giovanni told me about your family, this so-called Kapule Klan", she started.

"What of it?" he replied.

"He told me that they are condescending, snobby, elitist, and even richer than I am", Jessie responded. "And those are the kinds of people I hate the most".

"There is nothing I can do about it. What is your point?" Michio questioned.

"My point is that they aren't the kind of people I want as in-laws", she clarified.

"Well they aren't the kind of people I want as my family. Besides that really has nothing to do with you", he told her.

Jessie scowled and then fumed. "It has everything to do with me! She is my perfect daughter. She is a princess, and your family better treat her like one, or they are going to have to deal with me".

"Ok. I will try to get that point across", Michio replied. "Besides, it's not just my parents that are the problem, it's everyone else".

"Everyone else?" Jessie inquired. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean they are all horrible. fucking racists, sexists, xenophobes, homophobes, acephobes... I'm talking about my aunts, uncles, grandparents. I haven't spoken to my cousins in a while, but I can imagine they are the same way", he explained.

"I don't know what half those words mean, but I know Annastasia can deal with that. She's been to Alola before", Jessie responded.

"It's different with guests than it is with family", Michio told her. "Not that she's family or anything…"

"I still hate this, and you are the only person it makes sense to blame", said Jessie.

"Good for me", he replied sarcastically.

The two of them sat down under a food tent. The babies were looking around the festival curiously, and their two guardians were watching were just about to zone out when an old friend came and took them by surprise.

"Jessie is that you?" a high male voice called.

Jessie and Michio looked up simultaneously. Harley was standing in front of them, his loyal Cacturne by his side.

"Of course its me you dumbass", she told him playfully.

"I never got a chance to meet them. Let me see", he responded.

Harley sat down on the other side of Jessie and reach for Silver. He asked a bunch of questions.

"And who are you?" He asked Michio after about five minutes.

"My name's Michio", he answered.

"Oh, the name's Harley", Harley responded. "Jessie and I go way back".

"So you are friends?" Michio inquired.

"No", said Jessie.

"Yes", said Harley.

"Sorta", they said together.

"Anyway, can I hold Rose?" Harley asked.

"Okay", Michio replied hesitantly. He handed over the infant.

"Oh she is so precious", Harley gushed.

A few more people came over to talk to Jessie, and Michio took this opportunity to walk away before Jessie forced him to do diaper duty. He found Annastasia sitting and talking with her father. He sat down next to them.

"Anna-chan says you are going to the estate before you go to Alola", James told Michio.

"Yes", Michio responded. "We had something we wanted to do there first".

"Are you going to bring everyone else, or go by yourself?" James asked them.

Annastasia looked Michio in the eyes. "I think we are going to go by ourselves. Now that Michio can drive in a halfway decent manner, we will go, spend the night, and be back before we leave for Alola".

"If you want any of us to come with you, let us know", James told them. "What do you plan on doing there?"

"Just something private. We will tell you about it when we are done", Annastasia told James.

"You're not going to tell me?" James asked incredulously.

"Don't be like that papa", Annastasia said as she stood up. "I am going to look around a little. Mom probably needs you now that Michio escaped serfdom".

"Yeah. I will see you later", James told them as Michio and Annastasia walked away.

"So what is there to do here?" Michio asked Annastasia.

"There are games and contests and demonstrations. Just like there is every year. What did you do last year?" she responded. "You were here alone for like four hours".

"I slept", he replied.

"Hmm. Well this year you can actually do things", Annastasia responded. "Like…"

Annastasia stopped talking when she saw Hiro and Elsa walking nearby. She smiled and waved to them, and the couple approached them.

"You two look so cute on your little date", Elsa told them.

"Thanks Elsa", Annastasia said cheerfully. "Touché".

"So this is where you first met?" Elsa pried.

"Yes", Annastasia answered, not at all bothered that Michio had told Elsa so much. Michio seemed to be a bit embarrassed by it though. "But it was under very different circumstances".

"So we've heard", Elsa replied.

"Honey this is the part when you get him to buy you things and do the things you he wouldn't normally do", Hiro told her. "That is what Elsa would tell you".

"He's right", said Elsa.

"Oh I know", Annastasia told them. "Are you doing any of the contests or competitions?"

"We were going to enter our Solgaleo in the Pokémon grooming contest. After all, that beast looks gorgeous after a good trim, and I am a bit of an expert", Elsa bragged.

"My mother is going to do that too. She has a Ninetales. My father is going to enter with his Arcanine, and our friend Jezz is going to enter with his Furfrou. Before that though, we have the Pokeringer. My father and I compete every year. It's a family tradition", Annastasia responded.

"So Michio, do you have any plans?" Hiro asked.

"I'm kind of hungry", he answered. "So food at some point. And I suppose I'll watch".

"It is good to see you relaxing for once", said Elsa. "We'll see you later".

"Bye. Have fun", said Hiro.

"Bye, you two", Annastasia told them before they parted ways.

After getting some food and talking with some more friends, it was time for the Pokeringer competition. Annastasia decided to once again compete with Bleu, with Lil-G as her assistant, and as expected James chose Weezing with Inkay as his assistant. James instantly relaxed when he heard that Ash Ketchum wasn't competing, but was thrown into a state of mild anxiety and utter surprise when he learned of three other new competitors, all of whom he knew very well.

"Lily, Jay, Amber, you three are doing Pokeringer?" James asked in astonishment.

The Meowth and two kids' pictures appeared on the screen in front of the group, informing them and everyone else that they would be performing in the B and C blocks. James was in Block A with Annastasia.

"Well duh", Lily told him.

"Good fere you", Meowth told Lily. "I see dat teachin' yous how to fly the Meowth balloon came in handy".

"It sure did", She said determinately. "Speaking of which, I call dibs".

"But…but…I always use the Meowth balloon for Pokeringer", James pouted.

"Yeah why should you get to use it? It is ours, not yours", Jessie told the pink Meowth.

"It's one third mine", Meowth pointed out.

"It's one third James' too. And I am on his side, so that is two against one", Jessie pointed out.

"Dat's not fair. Weeze agreed yous wouldn't gang up on me anymore, remeba?" Meowth complained.

"I don't understand, why is this such a big deal?" Jezz asked the closest person to him, who happened to be Michio. Michio just shrugged.

"I have no idea", he responded.

"How about you just let Jay use the balloon", said Annastasia.

"No way. I can't just hand it over that easily", said Lily.

"A Pokémon battle then?" Amber suggested.

"We don't have time for that. Lily, just let it go", said Jessie.

"Yous let it go", Meowth retorted.

"Yeah", Lily added.

"Rock, paper, scissors", said Amber, rolling her eyes.

"That's good. Geeze, I thought we were over fighting over balloons", Annastasia commented.

"Have you all forgotten that I have FREAKIN' PAWS?!" Lily exclaimed. "I can't do 'rock, paper, scissors' you moron".

"Sure you can", said Meowth. "Like dis".

While Meowth attempted to show Lily how to contort her paws into different shapes, Annastasia, Amber, and Jay went to go pick out their own hot air balloons from the rental station. Michio tagged along.

"Jay, you aren't doing the rock, paper, scissor, battle", Annastasia observed.

"It doesn't matter. I would like to use that one, but it doesn't matter much to me. You know how moody Lily can get when she doesn't get her way", Jay responded.

"That's very mature of you. No offense, but I hope you aren't good at Pokeringer. I wasn't expecting you to join the race all of a sudden, and I still want to win", Annastasia told him.

"I plan on winning, so you should be worried about me", said Amber.

"Pikachu pi pika", said Pip.

"Piiiika!" said a second Pikachu.

"Amber, I just noticed you have two Pikachu", Annastasia commented. "And since when do you even know how to fly a hot air balloon anyway?"

"I have no idea how to fly a hot air balloon, but my dad's Pikachu can. So he is going to be my assistant. Pip is going to watch. I am going to use my Talonflame too", she explained.

"Your dad's Pikachu knows how to fly a hot air balloon?" Michio questioned.

"It's a smart Pikachu, just like the others from the Oak Lab", Amber explained. "And it watched my dad do it a bunch of times. I have ridden in hot air balloons but never bothered to learn how to control one before".

"My papa is going to be crushed if he loses to Ash's Ketchum's eleven year old daughter", Annastasia told Amber.

Amber shrugged. "He'll have to deal with it".

"I might win too, you know", said Jay. "I have just as good a chance as you do".

"Well see. I'm not showing any mercy, and my dad's Pikachu is at an even higher level than Pip is, so beware", Amber retorted.

"I'm sure Togekiss, Chimchar, and I will be able to handle it", Jay responded.

"So you are going with Chimchar. I thought you would have chosen one of your older Pokémon", Annastasia commented.

Jay had just received Aipom and Chimchar recently. They were both Pokémon eggs that he received as Christmas presents. Chimchar was from Giovanni, and Aipom was from Delia. Though they had just hatched, they were both learning new moves very quickly and improving on them fast.

"Chimchar knows flamethrower, ember, and tackle. I think ember can be a useful move. I want to give him the experience. Bayleef and Tauros are too big, Aipom is too excitable, and most of the others just wouldn't work out up there or are already very experienced", Jay explained.

"That's a good move, little bro", Annastasia replied.

"Where is the Sandshrew?" Jay asked, looking around. "I haven't seen it in a while".

"Neither have we. No doubt its off annoying someone", said Michio.

"But I have a feeling we will be able to tell if it causes any serious damage", Annastasia added. "It's most likely exploring this place. And asking people lots of questions".

"I wonder how people will react to a talking Sandshrew", Jay wondered aloud.

"They will probably think it's some kind of festival attraction", Amber mused.

"After all, everyone knows about the talking Meowth, but I don't think anyone knows about telepathic Sandshrew", Annastasia noted.

The four of them and their Pokémon arrived at the rental tent. Michio left to go to go get some more food and agreed to meet them at the front gate near the Pokeringer area.

"We need three balloons for the Pokeringer contest please", Annastasia told the young man running the tent.

The boy, who looked to be about eighteen or nineteen, stared at her for several moments, ignoring her request. Annastasia started to get uncomfortable and impatient.

"Hello? Are you listening to me? I said we need three balloons please. The competition starts in fifteen minutes", she emphasized.

"Oh sure", he replied, snapping back to reality. "What type?"

"I want a Pikachu", said Amber.

"I want a Togekiss," said Jay. "But any kind is fine really".

"And I doesn't matter what kind I have. Whatever is least popular I suppose", Annastasia requested.

"Anything you need", the worker responded.

"She does like Lillipup and Altaria though", Jay hinted.

The worker typed a few names into the computer and then printed out three tickets. He leaned in and carefully handed them to Annastasia. She stepped back and handed him the $24 balloon rental fee.

"No, you can have these for free, on me", he told Annastasia, pushing the money back into her hand.

Annastasia looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because I'll pay. Give me your number and we can call it even", the worker responded.

"No thanks. Please take the money and let us go", Annastasia replied irritably.

"She's taken", Amber told him.

"So? I don't see anyone with her now", he replied.

"Tarrrria tar tar", Bleu scolded.

"Pup pup Lillipup!" Lil-G added.

"You can at least give me a chance", the guy told her.

"I'm not interested, but I am annoyed", Annastasia responded.

"You're harsh. Why are you being such a prude?" he questioned. "Is it because of the kids".

"You're really pissing us off", said Amber. "But you aren't noticing because your head is too far up your as—"

"That's enough, Amber", Annastasia interrupted. "Let's just pretend this never happened".

"Bitch I am sorry I wasted my time", he said sourly.

"I'm sorry you did too", she replied.

"You're a creep", said Amber.

"It's alright. We have to get moving. Thanks for the balloons", Annastasia told the worker.

They three of them walked away with mixed emotions. A few minutes later Michio caught up with them, Plusle and Minun clinging to each of his shoulders.

"They found me", he explained as the two electric Pokémon helped themselves to some of his French fries.

"I can see that", Annastasia replied with a smile as she lifted Minun off of his shoulder. "We should return them to my parents".

"We don't have time. We have to get set up for the Pokeringer", Jay reminded her. "Maybe if that guy wasn't wasting our time…"

"What guy?" Michio questioned.

"The guy at the tent was flirting with her", Amber explained. "He was creepy, and an asshole. I should have taught him a lesson for you, A".

"Amber's right, he was creepy. But you can't go beating up people. That has only gotten you in trouble in the past", said Annastasia. She turned to Michio. "It was nothing, it happens all the time. Don't be jealous".

"Ummm I know. I mean I figured. I'm not jealous", he responded hesitantly. "So let's go. Your family is waiting for you".

The made their way to the balloon tent and handed their tickets over to the manager. Lily had apparently won the rock, paper, scissors contest, because she, Squirt Gun, and Jessie's Yanmega were getting things ready in the Meowth balloon. James, Inkay, and Weezing were working with a Growlithe balloon. Jessie, Rumika, Mondo, Duplica, Alex, Meowth, Lucy, Logan, and Maya were standing on the sidelines. Rumika and Jessie were holding Rose and Silver. Annastasia and Michio carried over Plusle and Minun.

"Plu plusssss", Plusle protested.

"Minun Minun", Minun complained.

"Please hang out with the twins. I know they are young, but they at least like to cuddle", Annastasia told the two Pokémon. "Please?"

"Plllluseeee",

"Minnnnun"

The Pokémon were typically obedient, at least to Annastasia, but this time the two electric types continued to disobey her. Those who were not competing went to the sidelines while Annastasia and the others left to get their balloons ready. In a matter of minutes, it was time for the first round to begin. All four competitors were lined up and ready to go. Annastasia and James both spotted Sandshrew and it soon joined their family and friends by the sidelines, holding a different flavor cotton candy in each of its paws.

"Round 1, block A of the annual Pokeringer contest of this year's Cherryblossom festival is about to begin!" the announcer shouted.

The official announced each of their names, and then they were off. Bleu had no problem securing the ring the first time it was released, but he didn't make it to the goal, as a competitor's Fearrow used Drill Peck on him last minute. The fourth competitor, a man and his Unfeasant, picked up the ring and scored the goal, but only after using an extremely powerful whirlwind attack on James' Weezing.

"These people are good. It looks like they are working together", Annastasia texted to her father.

"They are", he replied.

"Go papa! Go Onesan!" Jocelyn cheered.

"Flaafy Flaaaaa!"

"Plus plus!"

"Miiiiinun!"

"I don't understand the point", Sandshrew commented.

"Just shut up and watch", Jessie told it.

"You're in a bad mood", it observed.

"You would be too if you haven't slept three nights in a row", she sighed.

Rumika turned to Jessie "If that's the case I wonder how James has the energy to compete".

"Papa is never too tired for Pokeringer. It is one of his favorite things in the world", Jay explained.

"I suppose that is true. I just don't want to see him collapse", Rumika commented.

"That's not going to happen, is it daddy?" Alex asked worriedly.

"Um, ah, probably not. Don't worry about it, Alex", Mondo responded.

"Ok", Alex responded. He continued to cheer with Jocelyn and the others.

Group A was now about to start the fifth and final round before it was block B's turn. Then the competitor who had received the most goals would move on the next tier. So far the man with the Unfeasant had scored two, the man with the Fearrow had scored one, and Annastasia had scored one. In case of a tie there was a sudden death Pokémon battle to decide who went on to the final round. James decided to help Annastasia out, since even if he won this round, the man with the Unfeasant would move on. However, if Annastasia scored, there would be a three-way tie and a battle to decide the winner. He knew there was a very good chance Annastasia would win in a Pokémon battle.

"There is a way that Annastasia can win this, if James helps her", Lucy noticed. She explained it to the others. "I hope he sees it".

"If he doesn't then Annastasia does. Hopefully he won't mess it up", Jessie responded.

"One…two…three…go!" the official announced as the final ring was released.

Bleu soared above the other while Weezing used sludge on Fearrow. Fearrow was immobilized, and Jessie and Lucy both silently cursed.

"Isn't that a good thing mommy?" Jocelyn questioned, confused.

"He should have aimed for the Unfeasant, since that guy is in the lead. Not only by points, but look, its already closer to the ring", Rumika pointed out.

Bleu and Unfeasant were battling over the ring. Unfeasant ultimately got it, but then Weezing came to their assistance. Using sludge, Weezing was able to blind the Unfeasant, and Bleu snatched the ring from its mouth and scored a goal with ease.

"Yes!" her family cheered.

"She did it!"

"Now for the battle"

"Onesan is the best!"

"That Unfeasant is tough. And his trainer looks scary"

"I wonder why papa didn't score any goals. He is usually so good!"

"Probably because he got two hours of sleep last night, and three the night before that".

As the balloons descended, Bleu returned to Annastasia. She pet him and fed him some special Pokeblock to help him restore some of his energy. He cooed pleasantly and then rested by her side.

"Okay folks", the announcer started. "For those of you unfamiliar with Pokeringer here at the festival, our tiebreakers are the classic: a sudden death Pokémon battle. Trainers must select one Pokémon from their team and have them battle. The last one standing will move on to the next tier and later compete against the champions of groups B, C, and D. Are the trainers ready?"

Annastasia and the man she was going to battle stepped to the side. He returned his Unfeasant and released a Skarmory. Her family groaned.

"That trainer's Skarmory is probably at a very high level. It probably knows many attacks that are effective against Altaria", Jay sighed.

"But Onesan and Bleu are amazing", Jocelyn insisted.

"Plussssle!" Plusle whined.

The small electric type wiggled out of Jocelyn's arms and ran out onto the arena. Several people in the audience laughed.

"Ah…I'll go get her", Michio started.

The announcer made a few comments about how they had to delay the battle a few minute until someone got the stray Plusle off of the battlefield while Michio made his way through the crowd and over to the gate exit, as the fence holding the audience back was a bit too high for anyone to hop over easily. He was almost there, when to everyone's surprise, Annastasia squatted down and embraced the Plusle. The Plusle chanted a few words to her.

"I choose Plusle to battle for me", she announced.

"Taria?" Bleu asked.

"I'm sure. Go take a break", she told her Altaria.

Bleu looked at her and Plusle quizzically, but then flew off, no doubt over to the soft grass of the nearby meadow to take a well-deserved nap.

"I don't get it. Did Onesan train Plusle without telling us?" Jocelyn questioned.

"I don't think so", said Jay. "Even if she did, Plusle is only a baby!"

Michio returned to the others. "I mean, I can't really say that I am shocked that she chose to be weird…"

"Okay then", the announcer responded, utterly confused that she chose a tiny Plusle to battle what looked to be an extremely powerful Skarmory.

It seemed the only thing that Plusle seemed to have going for her was the fact that steel-type moves had little effect on electric types, and that electric types for effective against flying types, but everyone seemed to be wondering if that even mattered when one opponent was twenty times the size and close to five hundred times the weight of the other.

"I'll give you the first move, honey", her opponent told her mockingly.

"No, you can have it, cupcake", she responded sweetly.

The guy tried to hide his blush with anger while the crowd laughed at him. He ordered his Skarmory to use Steel Wing on the tiny Plusle.

"Now dodge it Plusle, use quick attack", Annastasia told the Pokémon.

"She knows quick attack?" Jay wondered aloud.

"I guess we have to wait and see", Michio replied.

Plusle avoided Skarmory's attack and gave a direct hit. As everyone expected, Plusle's quick attack had very little effect on the enormous steel bird.

"Thundershock!" Annastasia instructed.

"Drill Peck!" her opponent commanded.

"Watch out for the Drill Peck", Annastasia reminded her.

"Plusssssle!" the Pokémon screamed as she charged a thunderbolt at Skarmory. She ran in a circle as she issued the attack, which seemed to be causing a lot of damage.

"Great Job Plusle! Keep it up!" Annastasia encouraged.

"Wow Plusle has a lot of energy", said Jocelyn. "She looks like she has even more electricity in her then Flaafy does, and Flaafy is a lot older than she is!"

"Flaa fee", Flaafy commented, a bit irked by her statement.

"Maybe Annastasia did train her", Jessie mused. "Although I don't know when she would have gotten the time".

"Me neither", Michio sighed. He was a bit disappointed that she had trained with Plusle without him. He decided he must have been wrong about the red and yellow electric type taking a special liking to him more than anyone else.

Skarmory grew weaker and weaker with each thunderbolt. Eventually the enormous bird collapsed. There was a pause of silence as the crowd stared in disbelief, then an enormous uproar as they burst into cheers.

"I knew you could do it. Great job, Plusle", Annastasia told the Pokémon.

"Plusle Plus", it replied gratefully, rubbing up against her face in affection.

"Now that is something you don't see everyday. That Plusle is deceiving. It is at such a high level, despite it being so small. It must be a dwarf variety", the announcer commented.

"I don't get it at all. Plusle isn't a dwarf, and she isn't at a high level either. And I don't think A would have trained her without telling us", said Amber.

Jay shrugged. "I just don't get it. I am happy for her though. We better go. It's our turn".

James walked over to Annastasia before she returned to her family.

"Anna-chan, Plusle, I don't think anyone expected that. Did you?" he questioned.

"I wasn't exactly sure what I was expecting", Annastasia admitted. "I just had this feeling, and I knew she was ready, so I went for it".

"Well it worked", James responded. "I don't know how, but it worked".

Annastasia and Plusle returned to her family and they watched Amber and Jay get ready to do their round. As she expected, everyone bombarded her with questions.

"When did you train her?"

"What did you feed her?"

"Did you plan this?"

"How did she do that?"

"I have no idea", Annastasia responded. "I didn't even know she could battle yet, or that she would be interested in trying. I was very surprised when she ran out to me the way that she did".

"Plusss!" Plusle exclaimed as she reached for Michio. He let her climb onto his shoulder.

"So you didn't train her?" Michio asked Annastasia.

"No. I never even saw her use an attack before", she responded.

"I wonder if Minun can do that too", Jocelyn wondered. She picked up the blue and yellow Pokémon.

"Maybe. These Plusle and Minun aren't blood related though, just so you know. But they were born in the same place and around the same time, so I suppose it is a possibly that they could have battle skills in common too", said Annastasia.

"Hey everyone, Jay and Amber are up. Looks they are the youngest competitors", Mondo pointed out.

Everyone cheered for Amber and Jay. Jay had Togekiss and Amber had Talonflame, and they were up against an old man and his Pidgeot and a teenage girl with a Charizard.

"Hey, that's Mariana!" Annastasia exclaimed. "Rita's little sister. I haven't seen her since Christmas. Where is Rita anyway? I just saw her…"

"Here I am", Rita told her, popping up behind her. "And Lucas is here too. He is competing in the next group".

"I thought they were at the boarding school, the Pokémon Institute of Kalos in Anistar", said James. "Weren't they enrolled at the junior level?"

"They were, but they decided to take a year off. They have been there for two years. That is what most people do before they go into the senior class. And the senior class minimum age is 16. So they can either take a break or do extra classes. They'd rather spend some time traveling", Rita explained.

"Huh", Annastasia sighed. "Good for them".

The ring was released, and the Pidgeot, Charizard, Togekiss, and Talonflame raced towards it.

"Flamethrower Charizard!" Mariana instructed. "Don't let anyone else near that ring".

"Hypnotize them!" Jay called out to Togekiss.

Hypnosis worked on Pidgeot, but Charizard and Talonflame knew to avoid it.

"You are going to have to try harder than that if you want to beat me", Amber taunted.

"I intend to" Jay called back.

Charizard tackled Talonflame, burned Togekiss, and managed to score the first goal. Both Jay and Amber were disappointed.

"I don't think Amber and Jay recognize her", Annastasia said to Rita. "Maybe they didn't see her at the Christmas party. After all, there were so many people there. And before that, they hadn't seen her or Lucas since the previous Christmas. And she didn't have a Charizard if I recall correctly".

"That Charizard is new. She got it as a Charmeleon from one of the girls in her dorm that didn't want it anymore. She says it just evolved a week ago", Rita responded.

"I want to talk to her. I missed Mariana so much. I hardly got to spoke to her. She only had a few days off for Christmas", Soledad lamented.

"You'll have plenty of time. Mariana and Lucas' decision to take a break from school came kind of last minute, and they don't have any fixed plans yet. Maybe you can convince one or both of them to travel with you", Rita told Soledad.

"That would be great. Mariana must know a lot of things about Pokémon that I don't", she replied.

Four rounds later, Jay had scored one goal, Amber had scored one goal, Mariana had scored one goal, and the old man whose name they did not know had scored one goal.

"So this is it. I don't even know who to root for", said Rita. "It's not like I appreciate my little sister any more than I do Amber and Jay".

"Go Everyone!" Jocelyn, Alex, and Benny cheered together.

Flaafy, Plusle and, Minin joined in. A few cheers later, even Nolan and Lexi's shy younger sibling's Nadia and Will were cheering. As the Pokémon vied for the ring, it soon became clear who the winner of the match would be.

"And the victor is Mr. Sakasono and his Pidgeot!" the announcer declared.

"Awe rats", Benny sighed.

"Yeah, double rats", Jocelyn added.

"Plusle?"

"Minun?"

"They don't mean you", Annastasia assured the two confused electric types. "Its just an expression". She looked at the younger kids. "Don't look so glum, there will be plenty more contests, and winning isn't a big deal anyway".

Jay and Amber returned to the group wearing matching sad expressions of defeat. Mariana was behind them.

"Hey, turn around and say high to Mariana", Rita requested.

They did as she asked.

"Mariana? Is that really you?" Jay asked. "We didn't know that was you in the balloon!"

"I figured you might not recognize me. I dyed my hair and grew a little bit since the last time I saw you, and I got a new Pokémon. But then again, so did you", she told Jay. She turned to Amber. "But there is only one redhead I know who carries a bow and arrows around".

"Pikachu chu", said Ash's Pikachu before he ran off.

"Where is Pip going?" Mariana asked.

"Oh that wasn't Pip, this is Pip", Amber responded as different Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder. She scratched his ears. Amber explained how she needed the other Pikachu to help her drive the hot air balloon.

"Cool. I saw Annastasia, Soledad, June, and Takeshi at the Christmas party and they told me about how your partners evolved", said Mariana. "Congrats".

"Thanks", they replied together.

As Mariana continued to catch up with Amber and Jay, group C got ready for their turn.

"Lily is up now", said Annastasia. "No doubt she will be the only Pokémon competitor".

"I am so proud of her", Maya said brightly. "Even if she doesn't win"

"I feel the same way", Logan responded.

Everyone cheered for Lily as she got into position. She was up against Rita's brother Lucas, a woman who looked to be in her thirties, and another teenager. The announcer emphasized how Lily was a Pokémon without a trainer who was going to direct her borrowed Charizard.

"I thought she was using Yanmega. Is that Chary?" Logan asked Soledad.

"Yep. I figured Chary would be great at this sort of thing", Soledad responded.

"I bet you are right about that", Annastasia agreed.

Lily had a Squirtle balloon and Squirt Gun as her partner. Lucas had an Ariados balloon and a Klefki as his partner.

"My brother loves bug and steel type Pokémon", Rita told the others. "I am surprised he is using a Klefki though. He has many flying bug types that are very powerful".

"He recently re-arranged his main team", Mariana explained. "He got Klefki in Kalos this passed January, but they gibed right away. I bet they are going to do well".

"One…Two…Three…Begin!" the announcer declared.

"Nyaaaaa ny ny Nya nyy!" Lily called out to her Charizard partner.

"Charrrrrr!" Chary responded.

Everyone in the audience seemed surprised that Lily, who was just speaking human a few seconds ago, had reverted back to speaking Pokémon.

"It's to throw the others off", Maya told her friends. "The other players don't know what Chary is going to do next".

Chary pushed passed the other competitors and used flamethrower on the Pidgeotto that was about to grab the ring and the Butterfree that was right behind it. Pidgeotto dropped the ring and Chary grabbed it.

"Klefki, use hyperbeam then protect", Lucas ordered his Pokémon.

Klefki fired hyperbeams at Chary until one hit the ring, causing it to fall to the ground. The Charizard then fired embers at it, but the move protect prevented it from having an effect. Now all four opponents were headed straight for the ground, racing to get the ring.

"They are all going to crash", Alex observed worriedly.

"Be careful you guys!" Jocelyn called out to them.

"Flaaaaafeeee!"

"Eeeeveee!"

Chary was the fastest, and she landed smoothly and picked up the rind before the others. She delivered it to the goal and got the first point.

"Yes! We did it!" Lily cheered.

"Squirttttllllee!" Squirt Gun joined in.

"Charrrrrr!" Chary roared as she flew back to the starting line.

Four rounds later, the score was Lily and Lucas in the lead with two points each. The other two competitors had zero wins.

"This might be a tie. I wonder how Lily would do in a battle", Logan wondered.

"Chary would do great, and most likely win", Soledad told him.

"So would Squirt Gun", Logan countered.

"And Lily would too", Maya added.

Five drama filled minutes later, Lily scored the final goal.

"So there won't be a battle to break the tie after all", Logan said sadly.

"Don't be so disappointed. Their still might be a tie for the final rounds. Besides, you all can battle whenever you want at home", Annastasia reminded him.

"Oh yeah", Logan responded.

After group D had their turn, it was time for the final round of the annual Pokeringer. It was a championship round. Lily, Mr. Sakasono, Annastasia, and the winner of the D group, a ten-year-old trainer named Case were going to face off. Annastasia was about to enter her balloon with Lil-G as her partner, but Plusle pushed passed the puppy Pokémon and jumped in.

"You really want to help me out today, don't you?" Annastasia asked the small electric rodent.

"Plu sleee", she answered thoughtfully.

She looked over at her little sister Rose, who was supposed to be Plusle's true partner. Rose was fast asleep. It was a bit sad to her. Her Swablu, and later Lil-G, were always there for her, Togepi was always there for Jay, and Mareep was there for Jocelyn. Minun was even warming up to Silver. But then again, Rose was only a few months old. Surely things would change once the babies started to talk and walk and do things without constantly being crowded by adults.

"Hop on in then. You can be my assistant for this last round. Lil-G understands, right?" she asked her partner.

"Lilli", Lil-G answered before trotting back over to the others.

Plusle gleefully jumped inside the balloon. Bleu flew up next to them. Lily, Chary, and Squirt Gun were next to the balloon closest to them on their right, while the other two were across. The officials made some announcements while the competitors heated up their balloons.

"One…Two…Three…Go!" he declared after making the final announcements.

"Dragon Breath on Chary, and avoid the others by flying around them", Annastasia instructed.

"Nyyyy nya ny!" Lily called out to the Charizard.

Case had his Electrode electrocute Chary, knocking her down temporarily. Mr. Sakasono had his Pidgeot trail Bleu. Annastasia called out to Bleu, asking him to use Dragon Breath on Pidgeot.

Bleu made it to the ring first and managed to score the first goal.

"Yay! Onesan!"

"Flaaaafy!"

"Annastasia is the best!"

"Bleu is the best too!"

"And Plusle!"

"Plus Plus!"

Annastasia scratched Plusle behind the ears. The baby Pokémon never looked so excited in her entire life. She continued to cheer loudly, earning lots of 'Awwwwes' from the audience. Even her opponents thought they were adorable and stopped to watch for a few moments.

"Annastasia and Plusle are going to kill the competition with kisses", James commented.

"Really?" Alex asked James worriedly. He shuddered. "That sounds awful".

"It's just an expression", his mother assured him.

"Ok", Alex replied.

Annastasia won the two rounds, and then Lily stole a goal.

"Annastasia won already. No matter who gets the next goal, she is going to win since she scored three and everyone else has one or zero", said Jezz. "How excellent".

"Actually the final tier has ten rounds, then a tie breaker if there is a tie", Jay explained.

By the ninth round, Annastasia was in the lead with four goals, Mr. Sakasono was in second with three, and Lily and Case were tied in third with one goal each.

"Perfect. I love when the competition is close like that. Only I wish that was me up there almost tied with Anna-chan", James sighed.

"So yous wish you were an old man?" Meowth teased. "Don't worry. Yous gonna be dere soon".

"Hey!" Jessie and James yelled together. The others tuned them out as they fell into an all-too-familiar trio argument.

After a few seconds, however, they all turned their attention back to the competition. It became clear that Lily was going to assist Annastasia for the win when she had Chary defend Bleu. Bleu and Pidgeot were both inches way from the ring when Electrode shocked both of them, causing temporary paralysis. Case's Electrode took the ring.

"Even if the Electrode scores, it's not like they are going to win. Annastasia is still in the lead", said Amber. "Case just had them electrocuted for no reason".

Amber started yelling "Boooo!" and many others joined in. Altaria and Pidgeot, however, got up and vied for the ring. They got to the Electrode before it scored, and by joint effort, knocked the ring onto the goal.

"Yes! She did it!" James cheered.

"She did?" Amber and Jay asked in confusion.

"I thought so", said Logan.

"Me too", said Jocelyn, though Flaafy was shaking his head in disagreement.

"I don't know what you people are saying, she definitely had it", Michio commented.

The announcer came on the loudspeaker. "Well this is interesting, folks. It seems the judges cannot tell who exactly scored the goal, whether it was the Pidgeot or the Altaria. We will discuss this with the competitors and give you an answer in a minute folks".

"I think you had scored this one Miss", Mr. Sakasono said to Annastasia. "And even if you didn't you had the lead anyway".

"Actually, I think we both scored. How about a tiebreaker?" Annastasia suggested.

"Are you sure? I think you earned this victory already", the old man insisted.

"I am sure. Really, I don't mind", Annastasia answered.

After some slight hesitation, Mr. Sakasono agreed to a tiebreaker battle. Annastasia and Mr. Sakasono told the judges about their decision.

"I need a few minutes. I only carry two Pokémon on me. The rest are at Team Rocket headquarters", Annastasia told her opponent.

"Take your time", the man responded.

Annastasia went over to her parents and they gave her the portable Pokeball transporter.

"You know the last time I had to use this I was in Toka", she commented. "It's been a while".

"The last time I saw you use any Pokémon other than the ones who hang around you all the time was that Wobbufet that saved Jay and I from the Garados fusion", said Amber. "Hey, why don't you battle with the Garados fusion? I have it right here in my pocket."

"Thanks for the offer, but should use my own Pokémon. Even though I haven't seen them in a while, I still have a lot of Pokémon that I trained in the past", Annastasia reminded her.

"Like what?" Michio asked. She told him about some of her Pokémon, but she never went into that many details about her training.

"You'll see", she answered after the transport was complete. She picked up her bag of Pokeballs and headed back onto the battlefield with Bleu. As usual, Plusle followed her.

"I wonder if she is going to let Plusle battle again", said James. "I don't think it is healthy for such a small, inexperienced Pokémon to do so much in one day, even if it supposedly is at a higher level than we ever expected".

"Annastasia must know that. I imagine she will trust her own instincts. She seems very in sync with that little beast", Rumika replied.

" _Speaking of little beasts",_ Michio thought to himself. " _Sandshrew is…"_

"Right here", Sandshrew said aloud.

Michio jumped back. "What the fuck?!"

The members of Michio's group, as well as some other people who were standing nearby and watching the contest, either watched him with amusement or gave him dirty looks.

"So, you are afraid of shrews now", Jessie commented.

"It fucking read my mind", Michio told Jessie. He turned to the Sandshrew. "Didn't you?"

"Perhaps", it sighed. "I suppose you will never know the answer to that for sure".

"Michio, what were you thinking about that was so bad?" Jessie asked. Now she was amused. As much as she hated the Sandshrew and liked Michio, she knew this was opportunity she needed to take advantage of.

"Nothing bad", he said defensively.

"Michio, having dirty thoughts at a family event. We would have never guessed", Jessie teased.

"You are so fucking hilarious, Jessie", Michio responded. He glared at the Sandshrew. "Leave me alone".

The Sandshrew reached into Michio's pocket and took out his wallet. He still carried the old worn out one he had last year, except now it had a credit card in it. The fusion ran off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Michio called after it as he pushed passed the audience and tried to chase it.

In the meantime, Annastasia's opponent released his first Pokémon, a Nidoking. Annastasia released her first, an Espeon.

"She has an Espeon?!" Benny exclaimed. "That is just like my mom's! Espeon is one of my favorites. Why doesn't it travel with us?"

"Annastasia's Pokémon stay at Team Rocket. She used to help train new recruits. Even though that she is no longer doing that, she left all her Pokémon behind because they are really skilled and good for beginners who have a lot to learn", Jay explained. "She rescued that Espeon from a trainer that was abusing it. Now it is one of her dozens of psychic types".

"Wow cool", Benny sighed.

"Nidoking, use pound!" Mr. Sakasono commanded.

"Star, invisibility, and then….then use that special move, if you remember it", Annastasia instructed.

The Espeon disappeared before their eyes. Everyone gasped in surprise. Everyone except for Mr. Sakasono. When Star reappeared, she used what appeared to be iron tail on her opponent. Unfortunately, it had little effect.

"Nidoking, tackle, before it disappears again", Mr. Sakasono instructed.

"Counter it with your tackle, Star!" Annastasia instructed.

"Nido!"

"Espeeee!"

The tackle injured Annastasia's Espeon. Annastasia decided to return her.

"You must have lost a little bit of your spunk", she whispered to the Pokeball before she returned it to her pocket. "It's okay, we'll get it back".

"You aren't giving up, are you? We still have five more Pokémon to go", her opponent told her. She was hesitant to send out another.

"I am not giving up. Just deciding who to use next", she replied. "Go… Abnoba!"

Annastasia tossed out her second Pokeball. A gorgeous Xerneas appeared before the crowd, causing them all to sigh in amazement. Not many of those existed in Kanto.

"That's impressive. I always dreamt of having one of those", Jezz said dreamily as he studied the creature's movements.

"Annastasia loves majestic Pokémon. They are her favorite", said Jessie. "Beautiful, majestic Pokémon, just like her".

"Abnoba, water gun!" Annastasia announced.

"This will be good. Nidoking, use protect", her opponent instructed.

The water gun was not as powerful as Annastasia remembered it to be. While water gun was not normally a move that a Pokémon like Xerneas was expected to know, she had taught Abnoba the move three years ago and had spent months perfecting it. She didn't think a few years later that power would be diminished. Two moves later, Xerneas was defeated.

"That is odd", James commented. "That Xerneas, Abnoba, it must be the same one that Annastasia trained when she was last working in Kalos. I wonder why it is so weak now. The same is true for the Espeon, Star. They both used to have a lot more power".

"Lack of practice, perhaps", Rumika mused. "Although they are used by the trainees, I doubt Abnoba and Star get to use all their abilities to their fullest extents, the way they did when they were training with Annastasia".

"That must be it", said Jessie. "Those stupid trainees, making things difficult for my daughter. The nerve of some people. ".

The others watched on pitifully as two more of Annastasia's Pokémon got defeated by the same Nidoking that Mr. Sakasono had originally sent out.

"Poor A. She is a good trainer, but she looks really bad out there. Its embarrassing to have super powerful Pokémon that look like they aren't even trained well", said Amber.

"Yeah, but Annastasia doesn't care about those sorts of things. I think she is more worried about how her Pokémon feel", said Jay.

Finally it came to Bleu's turn. Bleu managed to defeat the man's Nidoking, Pidgeot, and his Kirlia without having to make a substitution. Mr. Sakasono's Steelix finally knocked out Bleu. Though Annastasia had one more Pokémon available to use, as she suspected, Plusle insisted on having a turn.

"Ok, I won't stop you, but be careful", Annastasia told the Plusle. "Don't do too much. It's just a battle, it's not a big deal if we lose".

"Plusle Plusle", the Pokémon responded.

The crowd watching in awe as the Plusle jumped in front of the Steelix.

"Ummmm wrap attack!" Mr. Sakasono ordered. He seemed hesitant to allow his Steelix to go after such a tiny opponent. After all, this was a friendly competition, nothing big was at stake here anyway.

"Quick attack and thunderbolt!" Annastasia called out to Plusle.

"Pllluuuusssssssss!" the Pokémon shrieked.

Steelix's wrap attack missed the Plusle and she continued on with her attack. The first thunderbolt damaged Steelix; the second one knocked him out.

"And Plusle and Annastasia are our champions!" the announcer shouted.

"Wow!"

"That was amazing Onesan!"

"Who knew a Plusle could have so much power?"

Plusle bowed before the crowd. She didn't seemed very tired out, though she was happy to go back to resting on Michio's shoulder once the two of them returned to their family.

"I'm very impressed", said Jessie. She pet the electric type. "If only we had you twenty years ago".

"She really is amazing", said Annastasia.

Lily and Amber eyed the medal Annastasia received for her victory jealously.

"Guys, its no big deal. Besides, I only won because of Plusle", Annastasia told the two of them.

"We are happy for ya, A", said Jay. "Now I hear there is more to do around here…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by Simon and Garfunkel


	9. Festival Part 2

**Festival, Part 2**

" _If it's over let it go, and  
come tomorrow it will seem so yesterday, _

_so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away  
Laugh it off  
and let it go and  
When you wake up  
It will seem so yesterday"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amber, Jay, Jezz, and the other kids left Annastasia and decided looked around the festival. Meanwhile Annastasia offered to babysit the twins, seeing as her parents were still exhausted. Though the infants could often be pleasant during the day, while they were distracted, at night they were supposedly horrible. According to Jessie and James, they cried almost the entire night, and the only explanation they ever got from the pediatrician got was colic.

"Are you sure Anna-chan?" James yawned. "Meowth and Lucy can do it".

Annastasia took Rose from her dad and he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Meowth and Lucy are already gone. It's been a few days since I had them, since I have been so busy getting ready for Alola. It's fine. I can show them my Pokémon that they never had a chance to meet", Annastasia responded.

"Thank you so much", Jessie told her daughter. She buckled Silver into the stroller.

"I can help you", Rumika offered. "Or just take them myself".

"You had them all last week. Really, it's our last time to really take care of them before I start traveling again", Annastasia insisted.

"Mmmhmm", Michio mumbled. The two infants were staring at him uncomfortably.

"Well you know what to do", Jessie said as she patted Annastasia on the back. "Lucky for you they were just changed into clean diapers".

"Which is the main reason I am offering now", Annastasia responded with a smile.

The others left the area where the Pokeringer was just being held. Annastasia stayed for a moment to adjust the babies on their strollers. She let her Pokémon back out of their balls. The Sandshrew approached them curiously.

"Espeeee"

"Xerrrrneass"

"Cresselia"

"Aurorus"

"You all must have gotten a bit too used to those trainees going soft on you", Annastasia told them.

"Esspeeeon", Star replied sadly.

"Xerr", Abnoba added, looking equally sorry.

"Don't be sorry about it. I am not disappointed", Annastasia responded as she took turns petting each of them on the head. "I was just wondering if you all maybe wanted to travel with me. After all, the trainees don't need all of you at headquarters. And some of you really came through for me when I needed you in the past. It is up to you all, but I would be happy to take you along with me. I can carry as many Pokémon as I want since I am considered an ace trainer".

Annastasia gave them some space and walked over to where Michio was standing with the Sandshrew and the babies. She watched them discuss for a few moments and then started giggling to herself.

"What is it?" asked Michio.

"I made a pun", she explained. "And I didn't even plan it".

"Oh. I missed that too" he replied questionably. "Good for you".

"Thanks", she responded.

"So if these others come with us, what kind of training will they be doing?" Sandshrew questioned.

"Why do you care?" Michio countered.

"Nothing intense", Annastasia answered, ignoring Michio. "My only real goal in Alola is to relax while I supervise the kids, not to actually work. I haven't taken time off since….since I started working, I suppose. I have been helping my parents out with missions since I was eight. Of course, back then I didn't do a lot, but I was always in mission mode. I have a lot of Pokémon friends in Alola too. Most of them never made it to Team Rocket headquarters, and it's been a while since I got to see them. I would like to check up on them and see how they are doing".

"What kind of Pokémon?" Michio asked.

"I told you about the Lelen. A lot of people here call the same-species-but-different-ability Pokemon Alola something. For example, non-Alonians will call a Rokon an Alola Vulpix. I have heard people call Lelen an Alola Rapidash, because they are basically Rapidash but are water and dragon variety instead of fire types. I also befriend a whole stand of Nassy, which people here in Kanto usually typically refer to as Alola Exeggutor. There is also Kyukon, or Alola Ninetales, and of course many different Oricorio that I have come to known", she replied. "I miss that Lelen the most though. I hope I can find her".

"It sounds like Alola is very different from Kanto", Sandshrew noted.

"It is. You see, in the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos, it is very common to see Oddish, Pidgey, Spearow, Weedle, Caterpie, Bellsprout, and similar varieties, but when you get to Alola, it is a whole different place. The whole time I was there I didn't see one Pikachu, or at least one that I could recognize as a Pikachu, or any of the others I mentioned. A few native Unova and Kalos Pokémon appear there from time to time, but Alola is in many ways different from the other regions", Annastasia explained. "That is why Michio didn't even know what a Squirtle or Raticade was. They don't look the same there. They have similar varieties, but they look different and the native Alonians have different names for them".

"Yeah, I never heard anyone call a Kyukon an "Alola Ninetales", Michio responded. "That sounds dumb".

"Perhaps you can get a new version of Pikachu while you are there", Sandshrew suggested.

"Perhaps you can stay here and never follow us again", Michio retorted.

"Ok. Sandshrew, how about you find something else to do while we leave", Annastasia recommended. "I will really appreciate it".

"I will find humans who will respect my vast wisdom and knowledge", it responded before walking away.

"At least it listens to you sometimes", Michio sighed once it was gone. "Let's move to the other side of the fair where we will be less likely to run into it again".

"Great idea", Annastasia replied as she grabbed a hold of one of the strollers.

Annastasia, Michio, Rose, Silver, Bleu, Lil-G, Plusle, Minun, Peruva, Star, Abnoba, and the rest of Annastasia's Pokémon pushed through the crowd. Annastasia stopped when she saw a henna booth.

"Let's get them tattoos", she suggested, gesturing at the infants.

"Um…is that safe? What if they lick the ink off?" he questioned. "Can't it poison them?"

"I don't think so. We can ask", she responded.

Annastasia approached the two women at the henna booth. Michio followed her with Rose's stroller. Michio sighed and Annastasia laughed when the recognized the woman calling out to them. The two Ninetales beside her barked in their direction.

"Look who it is! It's been almost a year since the first time I saw you together and here we all are", she announced.

"Helena, I didn't know you did henna. I didn't even know you were here", Annastasia responded.

"I come every year. I saw you win that Pokeringer. That battle with the Plusle, you two did amazing. She is a special Plusle, I am telling you", Helena responded.

"Plusle!" Plusle exclaimed. She was still clinging to Michio's shoulder.

"I figured that out a while ago", Annastasia replied. Plusle chanted happily at the compliment.

"So did you want a tattoo? They only last about a month, granted you don't use a super-powerful soap every time you shower", she explained.

"I actually thought it would be fun to maybe do the babies", Annastasia responded.

"That is a great idea", Helena responded.

"You don't use anything toxic, right? Is it safe for them? They are almost four months old now", Michio butted in. "Because that would kinda be really bad".

"Of course it is safe!" Helena exclaimed. "Michio, I am a half-psychic, not a witch".

"I just remembered you never met them", Annastasia told her. "So much has happened to me since I last talked to you, but you know that. Somehow, I know you know".

"I do. But I have a feeling there is something I am missing", Helena responded vaguely as she picked up Rose. "It's like I said, I am only a half-psychic, maybe even a little bit less than that".

Annastasia introduced both of the babies and how Plusle and Minun were their first Pokémon, even though they weren't very attached to the infants yet.

Bleu, Lil-G, Plusle, Minun, and Peruva were looking at the various designs that were available. Annastasia talked about how their next adventure would be through Alola, and how it would be a bit more laid back than before. When a decision was made on Rose's design, Helena gentle arranged the baby in a chair and got to work on her forearm. Rose giggled as the henna tool gently brushed against her skin.

"Are they always this pale?" Helena asked. "I thought they would have darker skin. Or at least darker hair and eyes".

"Everyone in my family is pale", Annastasia responded. "We all have light skin, light eyes, and blue, red, or purple hair. Silver and I are the only living blonds".

"Lili pup Lili ", Lil-G told Annastasia.

"Liieepard lie", Peruva added.

"Oh I get it", Annastasia told the Pokémon. She giggled. "They are only related to me, not him".

"So who are they then?" Helena asked Annastasia.

"My younger siblings", she answered. "I thought you knew everything, Helena".

"I don't. And I get mixed signals, you cannot blame me", Helena replied. "Well they are still very cute".

"Who did you think they were?" Michio asked nervously.

Annastasia whispered an explanation to Michio.

"I didn't know that people assume that", Michio said defensively.

"Oh who cares", said Helena. "People will judge other people over anything".

"She's right", Annastasia agreed. "Hey we should use them trick your parents, tell them that we had kids while you were away".

"I'll think about", he replied sarcastically.

"Plusle Plus!" Plusle chanted happily when she noticed Rose's finished design. It was a Plusle surrounded by roses, and it snaked all the way up her arm and to her forehead.

"This looks great", Annastasia complimented as she took a photo. Sent it to Lily while Michio returned the baby to her stroller.

"Now for Silver. Do you have a design picked out?" Helena asked.

"Tarrria"

"Lili"

"Minun"

Minun handed Helena a picture. Annastasia handed over Silver. Helena started painting the design on his foot. The baby started a fit of giggles and wiggled uncontrollably.

"He is very ticklish there" Annastasia explained. "Like I was when I was a baby. And well, I still am ticklish there I suppose. Maybe just skip that part on his foot and just do his arms".

Helena abided. Fifteen minutes later, he had a design of a Minun riding on the back of an Altaria. They were surrounded by starry diamonds and clouds and covered both his arms.

"These are so perfect. Thank you so much", Annastasia told Helena as she paid for the henna.

"No problem", Helena responded. "See you in Alola".

Annastasia snapped a photo of him while Helena leaned in to whisper to Michio.

"I want you to promise to be careful when you go to Alola. Things are going to happen there that you might not expect. You are going to find yourself fighting for things that might not be worth it in the end", she told him quietly. "Look out for the harbinger, that will give you a better time scale".

"Harbinger? Time scale? What the hell are you talking about?" Michio asked. "What bad things?"

"I am not very sure myself, not about the details. I am only telling you what I know, what I feel", Helena replied. "Just stay aware".

"What the hell?" he demanded a second time.

"Come on guys, no need to argue", said Annastasia as she stepped between Helena and Michio.

"I didn't mean to make you upset. I only want to help you, you know", Helena said to Michio.

"Well you just gave me a lot to worry about", he retorted.

"Thanks so much", Annastasia told Helena. "We should go now. I guess we will see you in Alola then. Maybe we can meet up".

"I am sure we will run into each other again", Helena replied.

"Dittoooo!" her two imitation Ninetales called out to them as they started to walk away.

"She isn't serious, is she?" Michio whispered to Annastasia. "Do you really think we are going to see her in Alola?"

"I don't know. Michio. I can read aura. I am not a fortune teller, psychic, or even a half-psychic", she responded. "I wouldn't worry about it. Why don't you like her?"

"She's okay I guess. Something about her just makes me uncomfortable. I suppose I do owe her a bit of a favor", he replied.

"How come?" Annastasia asked.

"She gave me some good advice a while back", Michio responded ambiguously.

"Ok. Why were you arguing with her though?", she questioned.

"Tarrrrrrrria"

"Lilllliiii!"

"Plusssle"

"Minunnn"

"Liiiiepard"

"She was just saying weird things…said there was going to be something bad in our future", Michio replied.

He shot one more glance back at Helena, only to discover that she was no longer at the henna booth. Annastasia chuckled a bit and put her arm around Michio as they walked.

"Obviously something bad is going to happen at some point", she assured him. "It's not like we can live our lives carefree just because no one's life is currently in danger".

"Just the way she said it…" he mumbled anxiously.

"I didn't realize you were superstitious", Annastasia responded.

"I am not", he announced defensively.

"Ok, that's good then. What do you want to do now?" she inquired.

Michio kept looking around for Helena. He stopped his search to consider her question.

"I'm up for whatever".

"Really?" Amber questioned as she jumped up next to Michio.

"Where did you come from? Where are the boys?" asked Annastasia.

"Jezz is doing that Pokemon grooming contest, and Jay insisted on being his assistant. I was bored so I came to find you. And since you are up for anything, how about the three of us get some ice cream?" Amber requested.

"Sure", Annastasia replied.

"Thanks A", said Amber as she linked one arm with Annastasia and the other with Michio. Michio groaned but Amber laughed. "I really adore being the substitute third wheel".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 34

The day after the festival, Amber and Jezz opted to stay at the Pallet House for a few extra nights before they got ready to move on to Alola. Jezz quickly picked up on the energy between Jay and Amber, and decided a while ago to stick close to them. Though the three tried spending every moment together as possible, it was rare for them to have time alone. Amber lived in Cerulean City, and Jezz's guardians were over three-hour drive from Pallet. When they did have the chance to escape from everyone else, they spent most of their time talking and telling stories. Now it was a fairly busy night at the Pallet House and the three children were playing poker in the back of the Pallet House bar.

"I win again! Take that losers!" Amber announced as she collected her money. "No offense, but you two suck. Especially you, Jezz".

Jay rolled his eyes but Jezz was on the verge of a dramatic breakdown.

"Amber, you really think I suck? But I tried so hard…" he whined.

A few of the adults drinking at one of the other game tables laughed and shook their head at Jezz.

"Jezz, it's not…Amber explain yourself," Jay demanded.

Amber stood up and faced Jezz. She made him stand up, and gave him a make up hug. Then she sat back down in her chair.

"It was just 'making fun', I wasn't serious, Jezz", she told him.

Jezz was still standing there, confused.

"I always get mistaken when you do that", he confessed.

"No kidding", Amber teased.

"That is correct, I am not kidding", he agreed.

"Understanding sarcasm takes a while for some people. Amber sometimes confuses me too, but I had gotten much better at it compared to last year", Jay explained.

"I shall also become better at it", Jezz vowed.

"That would be helpful, but I need to become better at not using it", Amber told him.

"Was that there sarcasm?" Jezz questioned.

"Nope. Assume that when I say sometime nice to you, it is not sarcasm, but when I say something that is mean, it is sarcasm because I don't mean it. That will make things easier", Amber responded.

"Although Amber very rarely admits when she is wrong", Jay inserted.

"I feel very happy then that you made an exception", Jezz replied.

"Good. Let's play something else. Something that Amber is bad at", Jay suggested.

"I am good at everything", Amber asserted.

"You aren't good at…um…ah…chess", Jay responded.

"Chess is a two person game", she reminded him.

"Oh yeah. No offense Jezz, but we aren't used to having a third person to hang out with", Jay told him. "We know a lot of two person games but not three person games".

"What about would you rather?" Amber suggested.

"Would I rather what?" Jezz asked.

"'Would you rather' is the name of a word game that me and Amber used to play all the time", Jay clarified. "Since we could play it while you are talking on the phone".

"You ask someone 'would you rather' and then you give them two bad options and they have to pick. You win when you are able to come up with something that no one can decide which is worse", Amber finished. "But usually we just stop if we get too bored or thing of something else to do".

"That sounds awful, not fun", Jezz responded.

"You can give them two good options too if you want", Jay suggested.

"It's just pretend, and it's funner to do the bad options. For example, Jay, would you rather eat a live snail or never get to see Togekiss again?" asked Amber.

Jay's face paled. "Amber, can't you think of something different?"

"Nope", she answered.

"Ummm…I…" Jay looked over at Togekiss, who was asleep with the rest of their Pokemon in the corner of the bar. "Eat a snail".

"You are afraid of snails though", Amber pointed out.

Jay gulped. "I would do it for him".

"I'm impressed", Amber responded.

"That sounds very brave", said Jezz.

"Your turn", Amber told Jezz.

"I can't come up with anything", Jezz admitted.

"Then Jay goes", said Amber.

"Ok Jezz. Would you rather be a fire Pokemon or a water Pokemon?" he questioned.

"Water", Jezz decided. "Because then I can help put out fires".

"How nice", said Jay. He glared at Amber.

"Amb, would you rather have three arms or a photographic memory?" Jay asked.

"Three arms, totally", she answered easily. "What about you Jezz?"

"I think a photographic memory would be nice, but I would be afraid to remember some things", he responded.

"Like what?" Amber questioned.

"Some memories are bad. I would like to forget those ones", he explained.

"Oh", Amber and Jezz sighed guiltily.

"Oh no, don't feel bad", Jezz told them. "Having a third arm might be awful too because…"

"It would be hard to find tops", He and Jay finished together.

"Jynx!" Jay told Jezz.

"Jynx the Pokemon?" Jezz questioned.

"No, it's what you say when two people say the same thing at the same time. I jinxed you, but it doesn't really mean anything important", Jay explained.

"Ok", Jezz replied.

"Now ask me something", Amber requested.

"Okay. Amber, would you rather be a Pokemon master or the leader of Team Rocket?" Jezz questioned.

"Pokemon master, no doubt", she answered.

"But think of all that power", said Jay.

"Jay, you know I like being the boss and all…but being the boss of an entire huge organization like that probably sucks. I bet it is the reason my grandpa is always so serious", Amber replied.

"I understand", Jezz concurred. "Sometimes I dislike the idea of having to be so serious all the time".

"Well we are going to make it so you don't have to be serious all the time", said Jay.

"Okay, now ask Jay a question", Amber told Jezz.

"Jay, would you rather live in Pallet Town or Cerulean City?" asked Jezz.

"I only like going to Cerulean City because Amb lives there", Jay responded. "Can Amb come live with me in Pallet?"

"I suppose it can be so", Jezz replied.

"Then Pallet Town. Even though it is small and Soledad is the only neighbor around my age, I still love it", he answered.

"Jezz, would you rather be forced to eat nothing but sushi for ten years or have to get a tattoo of my face on your arm?", asked Amber.

"I think I would get in big trouble if I got a tattoo", Jezz responded. "Most adults hate tattoos".

"That's not true", said Amber. "My dad has a tattoo".

"And Annastasia and my parents also have tattoos", said Jay. "I don't think Hauana and Perry would get mad at you. Also this is just pretend anyway".

"I would rather get a tattoo then", Jezz answered,

"Sweet", said Amber. "Maybe one day we can make it so".

"How about we play something else?" Jezz suggested. "It is a beautiful day outside".

"We can play whiffle ball", Amber suggested.

"I guess we could if we had more people", Jay replied.

"Let's do target practice", she requested.

"That's boring. What did you have in mind Jezz?" Jay inquired.

"I though we could play with that soccer ball that our Pokemon were playing with the other day", he proposed.

"Yeah that sounds good", said Amber. "I vote soccer!"

"Fine", Jay sighed.

"We can ask our Pokemon to play with us", said Jezz. "I can understand how they wouldn't be able to play whiffle ball, since most of them don't have a good grip, but in soccer one is not allowed to use their hands anyway".

"Or front paws, front claws, or wings", Jay listed.

"Let's go get them", Amber approved. "I know where my Pokemon are. Except they have to be allowed to use their wings. That is the only way they can hit the ball, dummy".

"You make a good point", Jay supposed.

Out in Professor Oak's yard they found Vileplume, Chimecho, Delcatty, Furfrou, Porygon, Xatu, Bayleef, Togekiss, Gumshoos, Pip, Pidgeot, Talonflame, Unfeasant, and Fearrow were chatting and playing while some of them played games with one another.

"It is good that the majority of our Pokemon enjoy one another's company", Jezz commented. "I wonder where the rest are".

"Who knows. They could literally be anywhere", Amber responded.

"They could be _literally_ anywhere. Like _literally?"_ Jay teased.

"I believe that Jay is pointing out your incorrect use of the word 'literally'", said Jezz.

"I know, he _always_ does that. But words are made for us, we aren't made for words, stupid Jay", Amber chided.

"Please don't argue about it, I would prefer to see us all be happy together", Jezz requested anxiously.

"We are", Amber told him offhandedly. "Now let's go get them!"

"Togekiss! Bayleef! Gumshoos! Do you want to play soccer?!" Jay called to them.

The Pokemon chanted excitedly and ran over to Jay. Well Bayleef and Togekiss did, Gumshoos was still too grumpy to play and would rather continue chatting with Amber's Fearrow and Jezz's Xatu. Amber and Jezz's other Pokemon came over.

"I play soccer with my Pokemon quite often", Jezz divulged. "But it depends on the house I am living at. Hauana and Perry and the house I lived in before that always let me play, but the others always scolded me".

"Really? That is sad. And also, you don't seem like the sportsy type, no offense", Amber replied.

"I do not like some sports, but I am good at soccer", Jezz explained. "I can do tricks as well. Would you like to see?"

"Yes", said Amber and Jay in unison. "Jynx!"

Vileplume tossed the soccer ball to Jezz. He caught it with one hand, and in one smooth movement, tossed it to the other hand and started spinning it on his fingertip. Amber and Jay were shocked at how easy he made it look.

"Whoa. You can enter a talent show doing that", Jay suggested.

"I can also do this", he started.

Jezz tossed the ball from one fingertip to the other, than threw the ball up in the air and head-butted it. He caught it on another fingertip.

"I am also ambidextrous, which helps", he informed them.

"Geeze. How far can you kick it?" asked Amber.

"Very far", he responded.

"Then show us!" Jay demanded.

"Okay", said Jezz. He tossed the ball in front of him, and before it hit the ground, he delivered a powerful kick. It landed somewhere in Professor Oak's yard, a football field away. "How was that?"

"Oh my god", Jay gaped.

"Whoa, that…that is amazing", said Amber in disbelief. "Hey Pidgeot, would you mind getting that ball back for us?"

"Pidgeee", the Pokemon nodded before it soared away.

"I want to be on your team", said Amber and Jay together.

Jezz bowed. "I am honored, but I think it would be more fair if we make the teams based on skills. We should see what your Pokemon are good at first".

Amber ignored him and stared at the ground. She picked a tiny stone and rolled it around in her hand.

"Catch this", she instructed as she tossed in high in the air.

Jezz stepped back and managed to catch the pebble in his left hand.

"Now throw it so it lands right on that lily pad", she told him.

She pointed to the tiny pond several yards away. He threw the stone so that it land on top of the one small lily pad it hosted.

"You should have used those skills at the festival!" she exclaimed. "They had all kinds of games. You could have won money or prizes!"

"I didn't know", he responded defensively.

"Did you do sports when you were younger?" Jay asked.

"I did some activities, like dance, but I didn't like any of them though", he admitted. "I was just expected to like it. I couldn't play any rough sports, though I always wished that I could".

"I wonder why they made you do stuff you didn't like", Jay pondered.

"When I was five and younger I…Well it doesn't matter anyway. I am not five anymore", Jezz told them shakily.

"Mmmhmm", Amber mumbled. "What other secrets? What else did they make you do?"

"Oh nothing! Well, look, Pidgeot has returned. Let's play now", Jezz responded.

"Sure. Whatever Jezz", Amber said suspiciously.

Jay got the ball from Pidgeot and he and Jezz started to discuss teams. Amber was staring off into the distance.

Jay waved a hand in front of her face. "Amb, whatcha doing just standing there like that? Are you scheming?"

"No", she lied. "We don't have all day. Let's play before the grown ups come and make us do dumb chores".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by Hilary Duff


	10. Silverville

*Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

 **Silverville**

 _"In the darkest night hour  
I'll search through the crowd  
Your face is all that I see  
I'll give you everything  
Baby, love me lights out  
love me lights out  
You can turn my lights out"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 39

Back in Pallet Town, Annastasia's parents had already installed Clement's teleporter in their garage and purchased a house on one of Alola's dozens of islets a few miles off shore of the largest island, typically referred to as the main land. Elsa and Hiro turned out to be semi-retired realtors, and got them a good deal on the bungalow before they took their yacht and went their separate ways.

Michio, Annastasia, Bleu, Lil-G, Peruva, and Mienshao arrived in Silverville the night of the last day of the festival. This was the first time Annastasia had been to the old mansion since she inherited it from her great-grandparents. They planned to spend one night, then return to Pallet Town and afterwards take the teleporter to Alola. The Pokemon yawned and sighed with relief as they parked the car, for it took them several hours to arrive due to mis-directions given to her by Sandshrew.

"Sorry guys", Annastasia told her Pokemon. "You'd think after traveling to here regularly for eighteen years I'd be able to find my way without getting lost".

"Taria Tar", said Bleu.

"That's true. This was my first time driving shotgun", she responded.

"It was that monster's fault it took us so long to get here", Michio pointed out.

"You talk about me quite often", Sandshrew said suddenly. It climbed out of the backseat and sat down between Annastasia and Michio. "It is almost like you enjoy my existence".

"You tagged along", Annastasia commented unenthusiastically.

"Why?" Michio complained as Annastasia exited the car.

"None of your business", it annunciated what has now become its catchphrase.

"What about all those helpless, innocent, fragile fusion Pokemon left to suffer alone at Professor Oak's lab?" Annastasia asked dramatically.

"Fools. Fusions are superior to regular Pokemon. They are more than capable to defend themselves from those mongrels", it replied.

"Lillllli pupp!"

"Alta!"

"Miennnn!"

"Lieeeep!"

"Curse at me if you wish, but I know I am right", Sandshrew told the Pokemon.

Annastasia took a deep breath and decided to ignore the creature.

"If you were coming along why didn't you fucking teleport us here?" Michio demanded.

"I don't mind long drives", it responded.

Annastasia and Michio moaned.

"If you go into that forest and leave us alone until morning I will buy you as much chocolate cake as you desire", Michio bribed the Sandshrew.

"Excellent", it responded before heading out into the woods.

Annastasia let out another huge sigh as Michio got out of the car. She stood in front of the house for a few minutes, staring at is intensely as she contemplated.

"Are you ok Annie?" Michio asked.

"I just feel a bit overwhelmed right now. I love this place, but so many things are different now. I miss my great grandparents. And Scarlett. I wanted them to be part of our future", she responded. "I can't help but think of them right now even though it makes me sad".

"I...what do you want me to do?" he questioned.

"Nothing. Let's eat our dinner, then we can go up", she told him.

They took each other's hands and entered the house. Peruva, Mienshao, Bleu, and Lil-G followed. After turning on the lights, they headed towards the kitchen. They took out some plates and emptied the sandwiches out of their backpacks.

"We can eat up there too", Michio suggested. "I don't mind".

"I am too hungry. Let's eat here", Annastasia replied.

The two of them and their Pokemon ate the food they had packed. After that they headed up the mountain, Bleu and Lil-G in the lead. They stopped once they reached the familiar clearing, the one with the boulders arranged for sitting and the small patch of roses. Michio took a small bag of seeds out of his pocket. Then there was the sound of humming and the gently chanting of familiar wild Pokémon.

"Illlumise lu"

"Vollllllbeat"

A group of twenty-something Volbeat and Illumise came out of the shadows to join them.

"You all must have known we were coming up" ,Ananstasia said to them.

"Illlumisssse", the leader replied with a nod. She pointed to Bleu and Lil-G.

"Oh I see. Some little birdies told you", Annastasia replied. She pet Bleu and Lil-G on the heads. "Thanks".

"Tarrria"

"Lilii"

"We were going to plant a tree here in memory of our friend. You can stay here with us if you want", she told the Pokemon.

The Pokémon nodded in understanding and sat down on the surrounding boulders. Michio used his hands to dig a small hole in the ground. Annastasia carefully planted five little seeds, saved from last winter, when they had gone to visit Professor Oak's terrarium. Then they covered it up and patted it down with soil.

"Volbeat?" asked one of the Pokémon. "Vol vol?"

"One day it will be a Cherryblossom tree", Annastasia explained. "We are dedicating it to Scarlett. We had a plaque made too".

Michio took a little golden plaque, some nails, and a small hammer out of his backpack. Annastasia carefully nailed the plaque into a tree stub while Michio held it steady.

"Illu mise lu?" asked one of the females. She did an impression of Scarlett. "Illlumise?"

"Scarlett's body was returned to the Tree of Beginnings", Annastasia answered her. "After all, the Tree if the source of all life, and when you think about it, life and death are both new beginnings, and it is where she was born and where she died. It made the most sense".

"Mise", the Pokémon sighed in understanding.

"And we will have our own little tree here one day", Annastasia continued. "It will take a while, but not forever".

Annastasia touched the ground where the seeds lay. A few tiny green sprouts rose from the surface.

"That was pretty cool", Michio commented.

"I suppose it is" Annastasia responded. She stared at the ground for a moment then turned to Michio. "Do you want to go back to the house now?"

"I thought you would want to stay out here for the night", he replied.

"I do. But you prefer the great indoors. That is fine with me", Annastasia responded.

"But it's beautiful out here. I thought you would rather stay out", he told her. "I really think I would too".

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah sure. I don't see why not", Michio replied.

"Ok. We should go back and get some blankets and pillows though", Annastasia suggested.

The Pokémon followed Annastasia and Michio as they made their way down the hill together. About an hour later they were back at the estate. They were surprised to find that several Pidgey, Weedle, Oddish, Bellossom, Ratatta, and Caterpie had entered the house while they were gone.

"I suppose they saw me unlock the front door and decided to come in", Annastasia wondered. She picked up an Oddish. "Is that it?"

"Oddishhh", it answered.

"I wonder if they think your grandparents came back", Michio mused.

"Maybe. I am sorry you guys, but they aren't coming back. You can stay here if you like. I can show you how to use the key to the house, and if it ever gets too hot or too cold outside you can come in here. When I move in, I will take good care of you. But for the next few months, I am going to be gone", she told the Pokémon.

"Tari Altaria tarrrr tar", said Bleu. " _We are traveling, but we will return in a few months. Then we will stay"._

"Ratta ta taaa ta", one of the purple rats responded. " _We will be waiting"._

"Pup Lili pup pup lil", said Lil-G. " _If you really want, Annastasia and Michio will take you with us"._

"Oddish odd?" the Oddish that Annastasia was holding asked its peers. Most of the shook there heads 'no'.

"Pidddddgggeee pidge", a Pidgey told them. " _We would rather stay here_ ".

Annastasia put the Oddish down and it went over to the others. She went over to the backpack she had left lying on the ground and took out a bag of Pokemon food.

"You can eat this. We are going to sleep outside tonight, but you can stay inside if you want", she told the Pokémon.

"Weeeedle"

"Pidgeeee"

"Bella"

"Oddddish"

Annastasia took a few bowls out of the cabinet and poured the homemade Pokémon food into each of them. The Pokémon ate the food gratefully, and Michio and Annastasia headed up the stairs.

"So technically we can have any room we want", Annastasia told Michio. "My grandparents' bedroom is the second largest. The one I usually stay in is pretty big too, but it doesn't have its own bathroom. Of course, you can have your own room if you want. We don't have to share".

"I thought you liked sleeping with me", Michio responded. "You don't want to do that anymore? I always thought you were comfortable".

"You misunderstood. I didn't mean it like that. Of course I want you to stay with me. It's just that if we are going to be here a while, I figured you might want your own space. I like the closeness, but I know you like to be alone sometimes. That's okay. I used to be like that a lot", she replied.

"Am I good for now. Maybe just for storage for my stuff", said Michio. "If it's just us, then I am okay".

"That is sweet", she told him.

"This place is enormous. Just like my parents' house", Michio commented as he looked down the passing corridors.

"I was thinking about that. I definitely wouldn't want to live in such a large place alone. That is why I was thinking of bringing all the fusion Pokemon up here. They don't get along too well with the others in Gary's terrarium, but up here there is so much extra room and even though I am not allowed to let loose into the wild, I can at least give them a lot of space. I can take care of the sick and injured wild Pokemon too, just like Nanny and Pop-pop did. And since this land is my territory and not the Pokémon's, I do have to worry about settling land disputes", Annastasia explained.

They arrived at the hallway with a dozen wooden doors.

"I don't know if you remember, but this is where most of the guests usually stay", Annastasia told Michio. "I sometimes stay in the one on the end".

"You said your grandparents had the second largest bedroom. Which one is the largest?" Michio asked.

"That would be my papa's old room", she answered. "He stayed in it when he used to visit them in the summer. It has a basketball court and a king-sized bunk bed perfect for our Pokémon. I suppose we can stay in there. It's not like he uses it anymore"

"If this is our house for a little while and he doesn't mind, then why not?" Michio responded.

"I would actually like to this that this you be our house forever", Annastasia responded. "Not just for a little while".

"All the more reason then", he replied.

Annastasia led him and the Pokémon down a different hallway. This room was separate from the others. She pushed open the large wooden door.

"Wow. I didn't think it'd be this big", Michio gasped.

"Tarrria"

"Lillli"

"Liiiiepard"

"Mienn"

"I have only been in this room a few times. It's like I was saying, papa wouldn't mind though. It's not like we have any secrets between us", Annastasia told him.

Michio observed the photos James had posted on one of the walls. There were lots of him and the kids and their Pokémon throughout different stages of their lives, as well as pictures of him, Jessie, and Meowth that looked like they were taken a long time before any of the kids were even born.

"The only ones missing are Rose and Silver", Michio observed.

"Mom and papa haven't stayed in this room since they were born. I think we should leave those up, but add our own. Lily and Logan took a bunch of us. I have you and Scarlett, you battling Misty, our traveling group with all of our Pokemon, the two of us sleeping together…"

"They took a picture of us sleeping together?" he interrupted. "When?"

"Probably when we fell asleep outside. Lily and Maya always snuck out at night too, remember?" Annastasia responded. "Don't worry, it's a cute picture, nothing embarrassing".

"Ok", he said hesitantly. He wondered what she would consider to be an embarrassing picture of the two of them together.

Michio looked up at one of the shelves and noticed a collection of photo albums.

"Those are from my father's childhood", Annastasia explained as he picked up a blue one. "He kept them here all this time. I have seen most of the pictures. You can open it, if you want".

Michio nodded and lifted the cover to reveal the first page. Annastasia watched over his shoulder. It was a photo of James as a baby.

"Is this Jay?" Michio asked.

Annastasia giggled. "Read the caption".

Every photo was dated and had a small description. According this one, James was four months old.

"I wasn't paying attention. It's kind of weird to have someone who looks like you but smaller", he commented.

"You look a little bit like your brother", Annastasia responded. "And I don't think that's weird. That is the way families are. Most babies look like their daddies".

"I don't think my dad is my real father actually", he told her.

"Really? What makes you think that?" Annastasia questioned.

"We don't, and never have, looked alike. And he and my mother had a lot of issues. They cheated on each other a lot, especially right before I was born", he explained.

"That is very sad. I'm sorry", Annastasia replied. "Is that what your mother thinks?"

"Yes", Michio answered. "But she isn't going to ever admit it to anyone but me, even though I am sure most of my relatives already know".

"It's sad that their relationship was like that. But even if he isn't your real father, he still raised you. He is your dad in that way", Annastasia reminded him.

"I suppose. It's not that I really care", he replied.

"Yes you do. Otherwise you wouldn't have mentioned it", she commented.

"I am not going to get upset because he hates me. He never liked me, never will, and the only reason they bought us a car was to bribe me. That's why we are going to visit them. No visit, no car, and we needed a car. I would rather you not go near them at all. They aren't going to respond to you well at all, I can't emphasize that enough. They were only nice to you earlier because they were looking down on you as a rocket grunt whose only job was to supervise my dumb trip through Kanto. That is what is pissing me off", Michio explained.

"Don't get angry over things you can't change. Let's not worry about the future tonight. I want us to just relax, focus on the positive things ", Annastasia responded.

"Yeah, we can talk about this some other time", he agreed.

Annastasia threw a few items into her backpack while Michio got cleaned up. Then they switched places. After that they each grabbed a pillow and a blanket.

"These will have to do, since there aren't any sleeping bags here", said Annastasia "Are you sure you want to go outside?"

"It's your special spot. And you were right. I did come to appreciate it. It just took a while", he responded.

Bleu, Peruva, and Mienshao helped them carry their things up the mountain. When they got to the spot, they discovered the Volbeat and Illumise waiting for them.

"Hey you guys", Annastasia greeted them. "Why are you still here?"

"Lumise mise"

"Illuu mise"

"Volbeat Volllbeaaat"

"Liepard?" Peruva asked them.

"It seems they knew we'd be coming up back here", Annastasia explained to Michio. "And they have something more to share with us".

"Tar tar ia?" Bleu asked them.

"Illuuu mise Illumise", the leader answered.

"They want stay with us for a little bit while we are in Alola", Annastasia translated. "Awe, that is sweet. You really want to travel with us?"

"Volbbbeeeea", one of the males answered.

"Illuu!" a handful of the females agreed. Everyone else nodded.

"That makes me very happy", Annastasia told them.

"Lillipup pup"

"Liepard Lieeeparr parrrrd"

"Altttta tar taria tar"

The firefly Pokémon nodded at them and then flew off. The Pokémon waved pleasantly before disappearing into the darkness. Peruva rubbed up against Michio before she, Mienshao, Bleu, and Lil-G followed the others into the woods.

"What did they say?" Michio asked Annastasia.

"They wanted to give us some time to be alone for once. It rarely happens. Even when there aren't any other people around, the Pokémon are usually with us, y family is around, or Sandshrew is spying", Annastasia replied.

"That is nice. I…well…I was sorta hoping they would do that", he told her.

"Me too", she responded.

Annastasia took two blankets and laid them on the grass. Then she placed the pillows and rested on top of one of the makeshift beds. She invited him to join her in watching the stars. He lay down next to her and they talked about their Pokémon for a while. After a while she rolled over in order to hug him close.

"So on a scale from one to ten, how much do you trust me?" Annastasia questioned.

"Random much?" he asked.

"It's relevant", she assured him.

"Well more than ten usually, but what are you going to do? Are you going to play another prank on me?" Michio asked nervously. "It wasn't funny the last time".

"No, not that" Annastasia replied, giggling to herself. "Michio, that was one time. It's not my fault you can be so gullible. Besides it was harmless. You laughed too, I saw you".

"Promise you won't do anything to hurt or scare me?" Michio questioned.

Annastasia rolled her eyes. "You are acting like a child now. But I like this part of you. I promise I won't hurt or scare you. At least I think I won't. Just trust me, please".

"Okay, I trust you", he told her.

"So, sit up and face me", she instructed. "And your eyes. Shut them".

"Sure…" Michio responded hesitantly as she did what she requested.

Annastasia quickly tied her long hair back and reached into her bag. Michio heard the sound of her rummaging through her stuff and stared to get nervous.

"You are fucking scaring me", Michio told her.

"That isn't my intention", She told him.

He didn't open his eyes, but he could feel Annastasia staring directly at him. despite her comforting words, he still felt the same anxiety that normally vanished during moments like this.

"There is nothing to be scared of, relax", she replied.

Before he could ask what she meant by that, there was a loud crack of thunder. A moment later it started to pour.

"Damn. The weather totally ruined my moment", Annastasia sighed as she stood up.

Her and Michio held their pillows up over their head and ran under some nearby trees. Michio looked up into the sky and saw a large black figure, noticeable against the dark blue sky. The ominous object was gone by the time Michio had gotten around to processing the image.

"The weather app on my phone said it wasn't going to rain for at least twenty four more hours", said Annastasia.

"This sucks. Sorry Annie", Michio responded.

"It's fine", she murmured.

Annastasia, Michio, and their Pokémon made their back way to the house. The sky was almost pitch black and the rain was coming down hard the entire trip. When they saw the emergency light they ran under the covered porch. Annastasia roughly opened the front door and flicked on the lights.

"Bella"

"Oddddishh"

"Ratta?"

"We don't want to sleep in the rain. We are going to stay here tonight", Annastasia told the Pokémon.

The Pokémon nodded their heads and went back to minding their own business. Annastasia and Michio went back up to their bedroom. They changed into dry clothes and then climbed up onto the top bunk of the multi-layered bed. Annastasia closed her eyes, content to just lay there, but Michio was anxious to talk about what happen right before the rain started, and the menacing figure he witnessed in the sky.

"What were you going to do to me?" Michio questioned. "Why did I have to close my eyes?"

"I had a feeling you were going to ask me that", she responded nonchalantly.

"Well obviously. You built up the suspense", he replied. "Are you saying you did it for no reason?"

"I'd rather leave it a mystery", Annastasia answered.

"Ok", Michio sighed uneasily.

Annastasia watched his anxious expression.

"I have something to give you", she admitted.

"Like what, a present?" he asked.

"Maybe", she replied.

"Oh. Well that would have been fine", Michio responded.

"I'll keep that in mind", Annastasia replied. "For next time".

Michio raised an eyebrow, but Annastasia didn't seem to notice or care. She snuggled into the place between his shoulder and chin, assuming he would eventually stop thinking about the comment.

"I…I have been thinking about something. It has been bothering me for a while", Michio said after a few minutes had gone by.

"Then tell me about it", she responded.

"Do you think that thing we just saw was the harbinger?" he asked.

"What thing? Harbinger for what?" Annastasia questioned.

"The shadow thing that flew over us. You know, that was in the sky. You had to have seen it too. It was fucking huge", he clarified. "I think it was the thing Helena was telling me about".

"I didn't see anything", Annastasia responded. "I honestly have no idea what you are talking about".

"When we were up at the spot I saw thing big black thing in the sky. Didn't you see it?" Michio questioned.

"No, but I was wondering why you were staring at the sky like that", she responded. "You saw something that you think is an omen. Where'd that come from?"

"Forget it. It's just between that and what Helena said last time we saw her…" his voice trailed off.

"About meeting us in Alola?" she asked.

"No. She warned me about something. She said I had to be careful and that there was going to be a sign that I should look out for…I don't remember completely. I do remember that it was this weird voo-doo witch conspiracy thing", Michio answered.

Annastasia looked at him quizzically.

"I don't know what it's called", Michio mumbled.

"Supernatural stuff?" she guessed.

"Yeah, something like that", he agreed.

"Michio just relax. We don't have to worry about voo-doo conspiracy witch thing", Annastasia responded. "She could have also just been messing with you".

"Usually taking her advice is a good idea", Michio replied.

"Fine. Just don't get all worried about it. The last thing we need is panic. Panic and worry can be just as dangerous as a curse", she finished.

Annastasia lay back down. She folded her hands behind her head and looked upwards. He followed her lead.

"Goodnight", she said with a yawn. She closed her eyes. Lil-G, Bleu, and Peruva snuggled closer to her.

"Goodnight", Michio responded, following the Pokémon's lead. He murmured something subtly then closed his eyes.

Annastasia opened her eyes briefly. "Ditto", she replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lyrics by Beyoncé Knowles, Ryan Tedder, and Terius Nash.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Thank you for all your comments in reviews. I forgot to answer Umbreon's question about Annastasia's Pokemon. The reason her Pokemon were weaker than she expected is because she had left them at Team Rocket Headquarters. She used to train new recruits, and her Pokemon were the Pokemon they used for the grunts in training. The grunts are not very good battlers (as you might recall from the earliest Pokemon games) so they did not know how to use the Pokemon's fullest abilities. They got lazy, and I remember a manga that I read (can't remember which one) said that if a Pokemon doesn't practice a certain moveset for a while, it will lose that ability and that part of a trainer's job is to make sure they can maintain that ability. I hope that answered it all. As for Sun and Moon, I am going to share it with my friends, not buy my own game because I have no money to buy fun things. But it's okay. I still have Pokemon Go, and I just hit level 32:)

Also, I have a brief message that has nothing to do with this fanfic. You don't _have_ to read it, but if you have a few extra moments…

So,

For those of you who have been hurt or offended by the election of Donald Trump for President of the Unites States, please remember that there is always a silver lining. For all you women, environmentalists, Black Lives Matter advocates, Hispanics, LBGQT+ individuals/allies, Muslims, immigrants, Native Americans, Asians, low income individuals, homeless individuals, victims of sexual assault, black youths, black anything, veterans, children, teenagers, college students, and anyone that I may have missed, please remember that love trumps hate. Good people will continue to work for their good causes. Donald Trump is unpredictable, he might end up really helping us, who knows? The worst think he can do is pause our progress. As a political science major I can assure you that he does not have the ability to deport Muslims, or to make Mexico build a wall. He cannot overturn state laws that prevent racial discrimination or tolerance for the bullying of LBGQT+ individuals. It will be almost impossible for him to repeal gun regulations since most of that is state legislature. He cannot repeal supreme court decisions or prevent women from getting contraceptive devices. He may appoint a Climate Change denier as the new head of the EPA, but that doesn't mean that companies dedicated to creating environmentally beneficial businesses and organizations will change their mission.

Keep in mind that the majority of Republicans (both Trump supporters and anti-Trump supporters) are not as awful as many people may think, and most of them do not hate minority groups. If you know someone who is a Republican or Trump supporter, do not assume that they are a hateful person. Many intelligent and wonderful people voted for Trump, and it is important to remember that all of us are untitled to our opinions. Just because you voted for Trump, it doesn't mean you are a horrible person. If you are a Trump supporter or Republican and are suffering isolation or bullying because of your political views, remember to follow your arrow and spread love, regardless of whether your Democratic friends are doing the same. For all you fighters, keep working towards your good causes, we need you more than ever. If you are a minority and are suffering from depression or hate because of this election (or for any reason, really), please contact me, I have some words that will hopefully make you feel better. Or, better yet, talk to your friends and family, or a professional counselor so that you can get support and validation.

I hope I didn't offend anyone by getting political, but I think it is important to spread this message. Stay safe and please spread the love:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Arrival

***Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

 **Arrival**

" _Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 41

Jessie, James, Rumika, Lucy, Meowth, and their children and Pokémon arrived in Alola about a week after the Cherryblossom festival had officially ended. As usual, Amber, Maya, Squirt Gun, Sandshrew and Jezz were with them. They planned to spend their first morning and afternoon moving some things in, as the house was practically empty when they bought it.

"So where is your house, Jezz?" Jay asked after the plane had landed.

"My house is on the next island over. Alola is composed of dozens of islands. There is one big one, sometimes called the mainland, then there are a few slightly smaller ones, and then there are a bunch of really tiny ones. Right now we are on the third largest island, and my house is on the fourth largest. It is about a ten-minute boat ride north. I know because I have been here a few times. There are a lot of stores that Hauana likes to shop at on this island".

"That is why I chose this location", said Jessie as they disembarked the private jet. "All the shops, little boutiques, cafes. What more do you need from a vacation home? This is perfect. Obviously, I only buy the best".

"Obviously Meowth and I helped her find this place", Lucy added.

"How many vacation houses do you have now?" Amber asked Jay.

"Um well there is one in the Northern woods of Sinnoh, one in the capitol of Hoenn, One on Limon Island in the Orange Archipelago, one near Courmarine City in Kalos, one on One Treasure Beach in the Seville Islands, and now there is one here", he explained.

"Wow that's a lot", Jezz sighed in awe.

"Ah yeah. I suppose", Jay responded with a nervous laughter.

"Does anyone live there while you are all gone?" Jezz asked.

"We have people there who help to take care of the local Pokémon at each location. Not real nurses and doctors, just people who like Pokémon and like that kind of work. It's what my great-grandparents used to do, so when we got each house, my father decided to uphold that kind of tradition", Annastasia told him.

Sandshrew looked at Annastasia pointedly. She noticed this and stared back.

"I'm not making this up for your satisfaction", she told Sandshrew after a few moments of silence passed between her and the Pokémon.

"I think that's cool", Jezz replied. " _I_ believe you Miss Annastasia".

"Thank you Jezz. Remember you can call me A or Annie if you'd like. Michio's been calling me that all the time lately. But there is no need for a 'miss'", Annastasia responded. "Unless you really want to add it".

"I understand", Jezz bowed. "I'll remember to stick with Annie".

"So Anna-chan, Michio, when do you plan on leaving for your meeting?" James asked.

"What meeting?" asked Jocelyn. "Are you two going away? But we so much work to do getting the new house set up!" Jocelyn complained. "You are going to make us do all the work!?"

"Flaafy!" her Pokémon scolded.

"We were going to go over to Michio's house so that I could officially meet his family, but that can wait until tomorrow. We didn't specify when we'd be coming, and there is a lot to do. I will help you make up all the beds, stock the kitchen, carry over some of our clothes, all of that stuff", Annastasia assured them. "Jocelyn, all you will have to do is move your stuff into your bedroom. Sound fair?"

"Yes Onesan", Jocelyn mumbled.

She was still irritated that Annastasia was spending less time with her than she had last year. She looked forward to that changing once they started going to different contests and trials. After they put their suitcases on a trolley, Rose started to cry loudly. Jay picked her and started patting her on the back. Squirt Gun decided to offer his assistance with a mini water show, which cheered her right up. Jezz's Deerling made himself available for petting, and Rose took advantage.

"So let's come up with a plan then. Jay, you can babysit the twins with Amber, Jezz, Maya, and your Pokemon. Lily, Logan, Annastasia and Jocelyn, you take care of your own personal items and the make up the beds", Jessie started.

"I'll get the new washer and dryer over here", James suggested.

"Michio can help with that", Jessie told them.

"So can I", Rumika offered.

"It's a good thing we upgraded to a bigger teleporter", Logan commented. "Well I'm relieved I don't have to do any physically demanding work".

Amber looked around. She placed her bow and collection of arrows on the ground and awkwardly picked up Silver.

"I'll try to help with this babysitting thing, at least until your parents or A gets back", she told the others before everyone divided to go do their designated tasks.

Other than a few brief exchanges from time to time, they didn't see much of each other from 10am until 8pm. By then they were all starving and desperate for pizza. Luckily Jezz's guardians provided that, after ten hours of almost endless work.

"Sorry again for not being around to help out with all the heavy lifting and organizing", said Hauana as they all sat down to eat. "We both work from 7:am to 7:30pm on weekdays, and all day on weekends".

"It's no big deal", James responded. "We appreciate the pizza though. That was a big help. We were all starving".

"They have a guestroom, so can I stay?" Jezz asked his guardians.

"You have moved between our house and the Morgan's home about a dozen times since the Indigo Plateau. Are you sure the Morgan's want to host you again?" Perry asked Jezz.

"May I please stay here so that I can be with Jay and Amber longer?" Jezz asked Jessie and James.

"Sure", they responded in unison.

"You're one of the only mini-twerps I like", Jessie told Jezz.

"Thank you", Jezz responded.

"We have enough room for our family and several guests", James informed them. "Jezz could stay here if he'd like to".

"I will come home and stay for a whole day before I start my next journey", Jezz assured the Hales. "I promise".

"Jezz we want you to do what makes you happy, but at the same time we miss you. We hardly ever see you now, and we would really like to do something special for you before begin traveling", said Perry.

"You want to do something for me?" Jezz asked incredulously. Perry and Hauana nodded. "That is very kind. I am so sorry for being a burden. Your kindness is very much appreciated".

Jezz and several of his Pokemon hugged the couple and thanked them a few more times.

"Geeze, you'd think they just saved his life", Amber whispered to Jay.

"He is just like that, Amb. He has been with the Hales for a while now, and they are the only family he ever lived with that actually cares about him. Of course he's grateful for it", Jay whispered back.

Michio pretended not to listen in on their conversation. Everyone seemed to always forget about his impeccable hearing, and he had gotten to the point where he almost never reminds people of it. Unlike most of the kids and adults, he didn't want to pity Jezz. He wanted to be like Annastasia, who never showed pity for Jezz even though she felt very sorry for him. Annastasia had told Michio, Amber, and Jay that Jezz's energy changed whenever someone pitied him, and it made him feel very distressed. Jezz clearly didn't want people to see him only as the quirky homeless kid who look's way too much like the Morgans.

"Where should I sleep?" Jezz asked Jay.

"There are two beds in my room. You can have one of them, if you want to", Jay suggested shyly.

"Thank you", Jezz beamed.

"I thought I was going to sleep with you", Amber said to Jay as they walked down the hall, away from the others.

"Well we could…", Jay stopped, not sure about what to say.

Amber would get angry if he suggested that she sleep on the floor. Jezz would probably feel hurt but not say anything about it, and he personally was looking forward to sleeping on the brand new mattress that his parents had purchased.

"We could share", Jezz suggested. "You and me, or you and Amber, or me and Amber".

Amber snickered. "Jay, you could share with Jezz. I know you'd be very comfortable with that".

Jay knew right away that Amber was scheming. Now that they were super close, her favorite game seemed to be making him feel extremely awkward. She always managed to win. He rubbed his temples anxiously.

"Are you experiencing a headache?" Jezz inquired. He put one hand on Jay's shoulder and used the other to carefully lift his chin. "Your eyes look a bit frazzled".

Jay blinked a few times while Amber tried to hold in her laughter. It didn't work. Jezz let go of Jay and looked between him and Amber, completely confused. He didn't have any clue as to why a few words would make one of his friends embarrassed but give the other a laughing fit.

"I am fine, Jezz", Jay recovered. "So how about you and Amb. We spend too much time together anyway. You two can bond more".

Amber stopped giggling. She loved teasing lightly, but hated it when Jay used his defeated voice.

"Whatever you think is better", Jezz responded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Jezz, Amber, and Jay went outside to play with the two dozen firefly Pokémon who decided to tag along on their trip to Alola. Jocelyn was on the front porch grooming Flaafy with the special brush she received for her last Child's Day. The Sandshrew had stolen Michio's nail filer and Lily's nail polish and was experimenting with his claws. Lily, along with Maya, Logan, and Squirt Gun, were too busy chasing bugs to noticed this. Michio, Lucy, and Meowth fell asleep inside the three hammocks they had placed in the backyard. Inside the home, Hauana and Perry requested a meeting with Jessie, James, Annastasia, and Rumika.

"Is there something wrong?" James asked as they all sat down in the kitchen.

"Not exactly", Hauana started. "I just think that we need to discuss Jezz. It's been a while since we talked about him".

"It's a bit hard with everyone always around", said Annastasia.

"We know. Which is why now seems like a good time, while they are all distracted", Perry replied.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Rumika. "I told you that I still haven't found anything out about Jezz's original family, minus the fact that they really want to cover themselves up".

"We know, but I think that it is pretty clear that he is somehow related to you, even if we are unsure of how", said Hauana. "I don't think we even need a DNA test to prove it. Besides, that won't tell us who he is, or where he came from".

"Sorry we can't be more of a help", Rumika responded. "Though I lived under her roof for most of my childhood, my mom wasn't very close to me. If she did have a sister other than Jessie's mom, I never met her or even heard about her. I lost touch with my own sister for a while, and it's like we discussed earlier, I am really hesitant to bring her into this".

"What about you?" Perry asked Jessie.

"Me? I don't remember my mother much at all. Except for a few little things. I don't remember her having any siblings or cousins. I was so young", Jessie responded.

"Do you think you could have another sister or first cousin?" Hauana asked Rumika.

"I guess anything is possible. I didn't think Jessie existed for a while", she mused.

"I don't want to be insensitive, but why does this matter so much to you? I suppose everyone wants to know their origins, but I think that this is something Jezz might not want to think about right now. He's a little kid and while might care a lot about this stuff, this is something he might be better off waiting to tackle when he is older. Right now I think he just wants a safe place to crash. You might never be able to find out everything you want to know about his original family, but that might not be such a bad thing. Not when he has you two to rely on", Annastasia told them.

"We are trying to adopt Jezz. And now he has you all, and we think he might be happier living with one of you instead", Hauana told the group.

"I don't think that is true", Rumika told her. "You two know Jezz. We just met him not that long ago. He seems to love you a lot".

"It may be easier for him to settle down with a distant cousin or aunt who has easier access to a group of friends he knows accepts him than to stay on this island with us", Perry explained.

"Are you saying that you no longer want to adopt him?" James asked incredulously.

"No, it's not that. We want to adopt him, but only if we can be sure that it is what is best for him. We don't want to make everything official only to discover that he would be happier living somewhere else", Hauana replied.

"That is crazy", said Annastasia. "Jezz looks up to you. He really believes that you want him. Of course he wants to spend a lot of time at our house. It isn't because we might be related, it's because he has Amber and Jay and everyone else to hang out with. That is how kids are. They would rather be with their friends than with their parents. It isn't personal".

"And it's not that we don't like Jezz, but right now we are not willing to adopt him. Not unless it was an emergency", said James. "We have our hands full".

"And I live a good distance away from them", said Rumika. "Even though I visit often, if he were with me, he would be very bored while I did things for Team Rocket. Even with my tenants there, that big house can get very lonely for a child".

"I will be watching Jezz these next few months. From what I understand, the kids want to spend about fourth months here doing contests. Some of them are thinking about trying the Alola trials, but after seeing what it takes, I think they have all backed off from that decision, minus Takeshi of course", Annastasia responded. "That is a long time to think about this. I think you should wait before you mention this to Jezz, if you decide to mention this at all. Jezz will be really upset if he thinks you don't want him anymore and are trying to get rid of him".

"Then perhaps we are wrong. It's just that if you try to see this from our perspective, things look different. I just don't want to separate him from the people he may have been looking for since he was a baby", Hauana replied.

"I really think you should take Jezz in, officially. It would make him very happy. And we won't lose touch with you or him. And we will be close like family, if that is what he wants", Annastasia told them. "In the meantime, we know a lot of spies who can keep searching, if that is what he wants".

"Thank you. And it is what he wants. Jezz really does want to know his origins. He told us that. Even though he might seem nonchalant about it", said Perry.

"So I suppose this is settled, at least for tonight", said Jessie as she stood up out of her chair. "I'm going to find my babies".

"Me too", said James as he followed after her.

Rumika, Annastasia, Hauana and Perry stayed in the yard while Jessie and James went inside. In just a few minutes Perry and Hauana were going to return to their home, but first Rumika had things to discuss with the three of them.

"I think I am going to retrace Jezz's steps", Rumika started. "Go to his last foster home, see what they know, find out as much about them as possible, and then go to the one before it. I truly believe that if I try hard enough, I can find anything. I found Jessie. I found the monster fusion. I found you, A. And those were cake compared to some of the other things I have dealt with since becoming a professional spy. But I am not getting anywhere by searching through electronic databases. As far as the system goes, Jezz doesn't exist".

"I trust that you really mean that, and we are very grateful to you for doing this", Hauana responded.

"Jezz will be grateful about it too, if you decide to tell him about it", said Perry.

"I will definitely keep him updated on everything", Rumika vowed.

Annastasia watched the couple. They seemed very nervous, and she could tell by their auras that they were deeply distressed.

"He wants people to just be there for him. If you do that then you are already doing a lot", Annastasia assured them.

"Thank you. For a young girl, you sure are wise. The reason we dragged you into this is because you seem to be very good at reading people. You understand Jezz and us", Perry told her.

"Annastasia is not a your typical young adult. And you are right about the reading people. She is good at that", Rumika responded.

"Thanks for taking the time to talk with us about this", said Hauana.

"It is not trouble at all. Good luck with settling the adoption. And please don't worry about Jezz. Everything will be fine, I will not let anything happen to him. He is in good hands now", Annastasia promised. "I swear I will take very good care of him".

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how great this will be for him. I can't even imagine how he must feel on a regular basis, not sure about who he is or where he belongs", the Hales told Rumika and Annastasia.

"He is Jezz, and we will make sure he knows without a doubt where he belongs. I know we will figure this out. It is only a matter of time", Rumika replied.

Hauana and Perry left to go say goodbye to Jezz for the night. Rumika and Annastasia walked together for a while.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Rumika asked Annastasia. "I plan on snorkeling with some friends after work. Even I need a break from time to time".

"Tomorrow I go to Michio's house, this time with Michio", she told her aunt.

"I bet he is happy about that", Rumika mused.

"No. Not at all. The only reason I am going is because I insisted on it and his parents bribed him with that car. He keeps saying they won't like me because I am not one of them", she explained.

"That is bullshit. He is probably just afraid of going back. Embarrassed because he took his parents' advice and was better off for it", Rumika responded.

"Some of his claims seem somewhat legitimate. He says that they will like the concept of me, but not actually take me seriously and later resent the fact that I exist. I get that", Annastasia replied.

"I don't", said Rumika. "Explain".

"They would say that the concept of him going out and meeting someone is great. But because I am not Alonian, they are hesitant to accept us getting close to one another. Once they realize that our relationship is serious and not a joke or a phase, they are going to become resentful. They will see me as an intruder. They are the kind of people who actually care about that sort of thing, so he says. I don't know, it sounds old-fashioned. I am not going to let those assumptions stop me, regardless of how much they might dislike me".

"I know these people. You would be surprised at some of the things these people say and do. I was actually thinking that you could be the one to maybe bridge the gap a little, add a window to that closed up Kapule corner. It makes sense that he would be anxious if that is on his mind, with no hope that things could end up in your favor".

"Why do you think they are like that?" Annastasia asked.

"I don't know. People like what is familiar and comfortable. When you are super wealthy, powerful, and isolated from the rest of the world on some island, you start to realize that the best way to keep your status the same is to be very cautious of who you let in and out of your inner circle. Hence, the reason arranged marriages are still a thing among the Alola upper-class", she replied.

"They are? I didn't know that", Annastasia commented.

"They definitely still are. It's actually considered trendy around here. Parents don't arrange the marriages alone though. Grandparents, aunts, uncles, older cousins who are already married all help. Yeah it's weird alright", Rumika responded. "If he didn't tell you then it is because it's irrelevant to your situation".

"I feel bad for those people. I wonder if they run away", Annastasia mused.

"I am sure some of them do. Most of them like it though. It's how they were raised. I remember with my sister it was seen as such a positive thing. She liked it, her friends who had arranged marriages liked it, and everyone seemed to think it was the perfect solution. Meanwhile preteen me was not having anything of it. And as you know I wasn't the only one", Rumika told her.

"I am not going over there to start a revolution, I am just hoping for Michio to feel accepted. He never felt all that comfortable around his family. I personally don't care if they decide not to accept me, I can deal with that, but at the same time I am quite sure I will liked by at least a few of the people there who I have met before. I think he is paranoid that they will scare me away. But I don't get scared very easily", Annastasia replied.

"If you and Michio screw up the parent-to-SO relationship, it won't be that big of a deal, I am sure. If all goes to hell, keep that in mind. You got us, and we aren't so bad", Rumika assured her. "But I can still look into things for you, see if I find any juicy secrets that his family might have that can help you out".

"Thanks Rumika, but I would prefer you to use your energy and resources to help Jezz", Annastasia responded.

"I can do both. I already have files on the Kapule Klan. Getting some helpful information on his family won't be too hard", Rumika replied. "And I am going to try to get Rita in on this. She has an affinity for Jezz. More importantly she is a hard worker and a good person to put your trust in".

"I can't say I disagree with that", said Annastasia. "Of course, she'll want to continue working on the assignments given to her by Giovanni, but something tells me she is going to do both".

She and Rumika ended their walk in the backyard. Jocelyn, Jay, Amber, Jezz, and the Pokémon were now playing with sparklers. Michio was awake but still resting in the hammock. He got up and walked over to where they were standing when he saw them arrive. Peruva, Mienshao, Bleu, and Lil-G followed him as usual. He yawned and cracked his back.

"I want to go to bed. How about you?" he asked tiredly.

"Yeah I'll go too", she answered.

Rumika sat down on the edge of the back porch while they headed inside. Jocelyn and Flaafy followed them.

"Why do you look so sleepy Oniisan?" Jocelyn questioned Michio.

"Flaaafy?"

"I have just been thinking a lot and my brain is tired", he mumbled.

"Really? But you were just asleep", she pointed out.

"Flaaafy".

"It just all caught up to me. I will see you in the morning", he told Jocelyn before he entered the room.

"Goodnight Jocelyn. If anyone asks, tell them we decided to turn in early", Annastasia told her sister.

"Okay. Goodnight Onesan, Oniisan", she replied.

Annastasia smiled and then turned and shut the bedroom door. Then she turned around just in time to watch Michio flop headfirst onto the bed.

"Lieparrrd?" Peruva asked as she hit him with her paw.

"Pup pup!" Lil-G barked in his ear.

"Aren't you going to get washed up or something? What's the matter?" Annastasia asked as she took the hair tie out of her long blond hair.

He momentarily lifted his head up off of his pillow. "I will".

He dragged his feet to the bathroom and shut the door. A few second later she heard the shower starting to run.

"That is dread. He is dreading something", Annastasia whispered to the Pokémon.

"I can hear you", he called from the other side of the door.

"Well I know I am right", she called back.

Annastasia heard something moving on the other side of the room. She got up to investigate, and discovered that Plusle and Minun had once again snuck into their quarters. They both jumped onto her side of the bed and started chanting their names.

"You two don't belong here", she told the electric rodents.

"Minnnnun"

"Plussssss"

"Lil-G, Bleu, can you bring them back to the nursery?" Annastasia asked her partners.

"Alta"

"Lillipup"

Bleu and Lil-G carried the two small Pokemon out of the room while Annastasia unpacked one her bags. A few minute later Michio came back out.

"The bathroom is all yours", he told her.

"Thanks. But before you fall asleep, tell me what you are dreading", Annastasia responded.

Michio sighed and sat down next to her. Peruva shifted so that her head was resting in his lap, and he looked down at the Liepard as he gently stroked her head. Mienshao sat in the corner and eyed them jealously.

"I may be over reacting a bit, but I am just really kinda pissed that we are going over there", he replied.

"It's not because I embarrass you, right?" Annastasia asked, though she knew that wasn't the answer.

"No it's nothing like that at all. Just before we go in there and talk to them, I have to warn you", he started.

"Michio, you've told me dozens of times. I told you that I met them already, and that I am prepared for the worst", she responded.

Annastasia put a hand on his shoulder to help reassure him that she was serious. He put his hand over hers. They intertwined their fingers then slid their hands down their sides. Peruva rubbed up against both of them.

"I can take whatever they give me", Annastasia assured him. "I am tougher than I look".

"I know you are, but I am not", Michio told her.

"Woe is you", she said sarcastically.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you", he told her as he lay down on the bed.

"I won't", Annastasia responded.

Lil-G and Bleu returned to the room. Annastasia got up and shut the light before heading into the bathroom.

"Goodnight", she told him.

"Tarrrria"

"Liieeeepard"

"Pup Lilli"

"Michio?" Annastasia questioned. She was confused by his lack of response.

"Pup pup Lillipup", Lil-G explained.

"You are right. He's already asleep", Annastasia sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jezz was sitting on the edge of the porch, contently watching Amber chase Jay with a sparkler. He heard someone behind him, and jumped when the person revealed herself.

"Rita, you've come to visit", said Jezz. "I thought you were very busy with work".

"Not that busy", she shrugged. "So what's up? Why aren't you out there running around?"

"I don't feel very well", he confessed.

Rita felt his forehead. "You do feel a bit hot".

"I am worn out I believe. We did a lot of work today", Jezz told her.

"I can tell; this place looks great. I was just coming to visit A, only to discover that her and grumpypants have already gone to bed", she replied. "But…Rumika told me about her little project".

"You mean about finding my parents?" he questioned.

"Yep", she answered.

"You are going to help me? But why?" Jezz asked.

"Well why not? Jezz, you shouldn't be so shocked to find out that people want to help you. That's what friends do for each other", Rita explained.

"I didn't realize that you considered me to be one of your friends", he confessed.

"I sure do, kid. I am proud to say it", she replied.

"I am very grateful to you", Jezz told her, bowing his head.

Rita giggled and ruffled his hair. "We are all here, just like we've been saying all along. Me, the Hales, Morgans, Ketchums, Gaulles, Harrisons, the other kids, Annastasia, the Pokemon, even grumpypants. So even if we don't get you the answers you are looking for, you can still turn to us for help. Maybe one day you'll find out your roots all by yourself, who knows. Just relax for now, you are on good company".

"I will. Thank you very much. Are you going to stay?" he inquired.

"I can't. I have to return to my job, and to my partner. But you'll see me again", she responded.

"I think I am going to go sit on my bed for a while and read", said Jezz.

Rita stood up. She offered her hand to help him up and he accepted. They walked to his room together.

"One last thing", she told Jezz before he waved her goodbye.

"What is it?" he asked.

"People around her are rough sometimes. I don't know if you will run into any trouble, but I just want you to know that you can do whatever you want. This is your chance to be who you want. Discover who you are and be that person. Me, I found out what kind of person I was several times over. You still have plenty of time here on Earth. Think about all the people who care about you, and do what you think is best for you sometimes without think about whether or not it is polite", she answered.

"I will. Thank you very much. Goodnight", murmured as Rita walked away.

Jezz clutched the door handle. He got ready to open the large door, but before he could do so, someone placed their freckled hand on top of his. He turned around and discovered that the hand belonged to Amber. Jocelyn, Flaafy, and Pip were standing in the hall behind her.

"I thought I heard you", said Jezz. "Is something the matter?"

"No, we just wanted to say goodnight", Jocelyn answered.

"Fla"

"Pikaaachu"

"Thank you. Goodnight to you all as well", Jezz told the group.

"'Night. Let us know if you need anything", Jocelyn sang before her and Flaafy danced back down the hall.

"You going to sleep now?" Amber asked. .

"I am going to read", he answered.

"Oh. So you probably don't want to hang out", she assumed.

"Hanging out is also good", Jezz responded.

"Great", she responded happily.

Pip contently jumped onto Jay's bed, assuming that to be Amber's destination. She sat down on the bed across the room instead, the one with Jezz's suitcase situated atop the comforter.

"Where is Jay?" Jezz asked as he sat down next to her.

"Getting punished", she responded.

Jezz gasped. "Oh my, what did he do?"

"Chill, Jezz. He lost a bet with his mom so now he has to give her a foot massage", Amber explained.

"Oh", Jay sighed. He didn't realize that getting punished by Jay's parents was a lot different from getting punished by his passed foster parents.

"I have a present for you", Amber started. "Because you like soccer…"

Amber handed Jezz an envelope out of her pocket. Jezz stared at the envelope in astonishment. He cautiously took it in his hands.

"I have never received a gift from a friend before", Jezz whispered.

"Really not even for Christmas? Or your birthday?" she questioned.

"Sometimes the adults do, but never any children that I have met", he clarified.

"Oh, well this is for your birthday. It's late because, well frankly, because you didn't tell us that you celebrated your birthday on January first", Amber replied. "Hauana and Perry told us about it later that night, but we didn't have any gifts ready".

"I very much appreciate this", Jezz told her.

"You didn't open it yet", Amber responded.

"It is the thought that counts anyway", Jezz replied.

He delicately opened the envelope, careful not to rip any part of it. inside was a gift card.

"Twenty five dollars to buy whatever I want at the World Wide Soccer Shop?" Jezz asked in disbelief.

"Yep. I would have gotten you more, but my mom said I could only spend up to twenty-five. Money is kind of tight right now. Normally my budget is ten dollars, but she made an exception this time", Amber explained.

"This is very amazing. Thank you", he told her. "May I hug you?"

"Sure", said Amber. "You don't have to ask permission to hug someone, FYI".

"Sometimes people do not like hugs", he reasoned.

Jezz leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her torso. The Pokemon laughed and chanted at them. The two of them quickly pulled away, a bit surprised by the sudden feelings.

"Jay probably got you something more expensive, but this is all I had", she said pitifully. "It should be enough to get a really cool soccer ball though".

"I imagine it will be. I am so very grateful", he repeated.

"I get it Jezz. One thank you is good enough", Amber replied. "I'm glad you like it".

"And you don't mind me taking up half this bed?" Jezz inquired.

"Do you kick?" she questioned.

"I am not sure", he answered uneasily.

"I don't mind, but if you kick, I will kick back", Amber responded. "I'll let you read now. Goodnight, we'll try to be super quiet when we come in later".

"Okay. Thank you", said Jezz.

Jezz climbed under the covers as soon Amber left. As usual, all his Pokemon were surrounding him within a few moments. Xatu landed on the edge of his bed.

"Please, Xatu. I know you hate taking orders, but please, please, please, do not give me anymore nightmares", Jezz begged.

"Xaaatuu", it responded sternly.

"Chimecho?" Chimecho asked Xatu.

"Xa", it answered.

"Anyway, goodnight my lovelies. See you when the sun rises", he told his Pokemon as he settled down to sleep. "Have sweet dreams".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jay and Amber returned to the bedroom close to midnight. The adults assumed they went to bed around nine, forgetting that the bungalow had a small attic perfect for hiding out.

"Be super quiet, Jezz is probably asleep", Jay told Amber.

"I know", she responded.

Jay carefully turned the handle and pushed open the door. Jezz was asleep, but he was tossing around and groaning.

"Xatu, are you giving Jezz a nightmare?" Jay asked the Pokemon.

Xatu was sitting on the far end of the bed and staring directly at Jezz. Jay snapped his fingers in front of the bird but he did not move.

"Hey!" Amber yelled. "Stop it now!"

Xatu ignored her. Jay and Amber went up to Jezz and shook him awake. He woke up panicked and confused. Before speaking, he ran to the window and pulled the shade aside in order to get a good look at the backyard.

"It was just a nightmare, Jezz", Jay told him. He took Jezz's hand and led him away from the window. Amber climbed onto his bed and they all sat down together.

"That one was very realistic", Jezz whispered in disbelief.

"Xatu, you should leave. Jezz takes care of you and all you do in return is scare him to death!" Amber scolded.

"Pikaaa!" Pip added.

"Xatu, if you go stay with Professor Oak, he will take very good care of you", Jay told the Pokemon. "You will get unlimited food and you wouldn't have to do any work".

"Xatttttuuuuuuu", he hummed.

"I am very sorry. I hope I didn't wake you", Jezz apologized.

"We were already awake. We just walked in, that is when we noticed", Amber explained.

"I was dreaming that we were lost, in the woods. We were very hopeless, and then we were attacked", Jezz recalled.

"I doubt that will happen. We may not know our way around Alola, but if worse comes to worst, then my parents will send Acorn and Aliyah out and they will both find us and teleport us home", said Jay.

"That must have been a false vision", Jezz reasoned. "Occasionally Xatu sends me fake visions".

"That explains why they sometimes mess up the weather predictions", Amber muttered. "Stupid birdbrains".

"Xu", he retorted as he turned away.

Jezz lay back down on the bed and pulled the covers up to his neck.

"Aren't you afraid that Xatu is going to continue to give you nightmares?" Jay questioned.

"Yes, but I don't have any other choice. You see, Xatu is a very strong Pokemon, and he can break out of his Pokeball whenever he chooses. He also knows teleport, which is strong enough to teleport me and a few others across short distances. I know because Xatu would sometimes teleport me places when I didn't want to go, and sometimes he would take some of my temporary siblings too", Jezz explained. "He listens to me sometimes, but not always".

"I am sorry", said Jay.

Jezz nodded. Jay climbed into his bed across the room while Amber sat down next to Jezz. She pointed to Xatu.

"Is he going to give me nightmares too?" she queried.

"Hopefully not. I don't know if he can still affect your dreams if you are in a different room. I don't think he can. I am so sorry Amber, Jay, I am a horrible friend. I should go to sleep in a different part of the house while you and Jay stay here because that might help", Jezz offered.

Jezz started to get out of bed, but Amber barred him with her arm.

"You aren't going to go anywhere", she told him.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Jezz questioned.

"No", Amber replied. "Just go to sleep Jezz".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by Carrie Underwood (and they could possibly eventually become relevant to the story sorta)


	12. The Meeting

_*Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_

 **The Meeting**

 _"There's gonna come a day when you'll feel better,  
and you'll rise up free and easy on that day  
and float from branch to branch, lighter than the air,  
just when that day is coming, who can say?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 42

Annastasia and Michio woke up the next morning around 9am. They cooked themselves breakfast while everyone else slept late. Annastasia decided that she was not going to bring her Pokémon with her, however Michio was going to take Peruva. The rest of their Pokémon would stay behind.

"So what time does the ferry get here?" Annastasia asked Michio as they finished getting dressed. "10 or 10:15?"

"10", he answered shortly.

"Then we better hurry, it's 9:50 and we still have to get to the dock", she replied.

Plusle and Minun snuck out of the nursery and clung to each of them.

"We are not bringing you. This is really important and no offense but you two sometimes mess things up. I don't want you to accidentally electrocute someone while we are over there", Annastasia told the Pokémon.

"That reminds me: we should get out of here before the Sandshrew shows up", Michio told her.

"That is what I am trying to do. I'll leave a note out for my parents telling them that we decided to get an early start", Annastasia replied. "If you consider after 9 to be early".

Annastasia picked up Minun, who was wrapped around her ankle while Michio peeled Plusle off his shoulder.

"Plusle Plusssle plus?" the Pokemon questioned Michio.

"Ummm Annie, any idea what she wants?" Michio asked.

"It sounds to me like she is wondering why you don't like her", Annastasia answered as she sipped the tea that Jay had prepared for her the night before.

"Plus", the Pokemon concurred.

"I like you, but you aren't my Pokemon", Michio explained. He took a few of the treats she liked out of his pocket and handed one to her and another to her friend. "I am not going to add you to my team".

"Plu plu", the Pokemon cried softly.

"Don't cry. Michio isn't all that great. You aren't missing out on much", Annastasia teasingly reminded the Pokemon. "This is a great time in your life right now. You don't have to do any work, all you have to do is sleep and snuggle. I wish I could do that".

Minun dragged Plusle back to the nursery while Michio and Annastasia walked to the pier. They boarded the ferry at ten, and then they arrived on the main island at precisely 10: 25am. After they landed, Michio, Annastasia, and Peruva took a long cab ride until they arrived in front of an enormous mansion surrounded by open fields, a beach, and a lake.

"Geeze. This is actually bigger than my papa's old house. You know, the one that is Delia's Pokémon hospital. Who lives here?" she asked.

"Me, Koan, my parents, and my grandparents stay over a lot, even though they have their own mansion", he explained anxiously.

"Cheer up. Stop taking this so seriously. The worse thing they can do is decide they don't like me, and so what? Do you really care that much if you can't impress them? I don't", Annastasia told him.

"Its not that I won't to impress them, I just don't want them to bother me. Sure I can run away, but my family will find a way to haunt me", he replied.

Annastasia frowned. "Geeze they sound like a blast".

Annastasia's cellphone went off.

"I thought I put this on silent", she mumbled as she searched through her bag to find it. Peruva took advantage of her distraction and drank the rest of the tea she had secured in the cup holder. "I shouldn't answer it now".

"Please answer it. My parents can wait", Michio pleaded.

Annastasia found the phone and glanced at the caller i.d.

"It's Rumika. I am surprised she is calling me now", she said to Michio. She received the call.

"Hi Annastasia. Can we talk for a few moments?" Rumika asked.

"Sure, but only for a few minutes. Remember today I am meeting with Michio's parents. They are expecting us to arrive soon, and we just got to the foot of the property", she answered.

"I got you just in time then", Rumika responded.

"What does she mean by that?" Michio asked Annastasia. He could her Rumika's voice on the other end.

"He has very good hearing", Annastasia explained after Rumika asked.

"Oh", Rumika replied uncomfortably.

Michio took the hint. "Fine, you can talk alone, you don't have to say it. I'll just take a short walk and hope that no one spots me and tries to converse".

"Thanks", the women responded simultaneously.

"So what's going on?" Annastasia asked after Michio had walked away.

"I got some interesting news, but I don't want you to get too concerned", Rumika started.

"Sounds like fun", Annastasia replied. "Elaborate".

"I looked into some of Michio's records", she responded.

"Records? Like his personal information? Why?" Annastasia questioned.

Though her aunt was a professional spy, she wasn't snoopy unless she had a good reason to be. She thought Rumika's plan was to investigate the Kapule Klan, not Michio personally.

"Because you seemed really bewildered when I told you about arranged marriages in Alola", Rumika answered. "So I thought I would give you some assurance".

"What's the assurance?" Annastasia inquired.

"I guess general info is a better word than 'assurance'. As you know I already have a lot of information on them in general, as it is part of my career to keep track of millionaires to make sure they aren't up to no good. But this time I started to explore different areas in their files. First I discovered that while the Kapule Klan is generally non-threat to Team Rocket or to civilians, they are more elitist than I realized", Rumika explained. "So they typically do not let outsiders anywhere near them, and to make sure things go their way, they have some barriers to keep members in and intruders out. I knew that already, but I suppose they are a bit more intense than I originally thought. I imagine the only reason they let you come to their house before was because they needed you and saw you as one of their temporary servants".

"I feel honored", Annastasia replied sarcastically. "I don't know, they seemed to like me before. His dad didn't talk to me much but his mother did. So give me the specifics about those barriers now".

"They use tools like conformity. They segregate the boys and girls with no exceptions. There are no differences in race because everyone in the Kapule Klan must be an Islander. They don't want people looking or acting different. If you don't conform to their rules then you are punished harshly. I won't get into all those details, but just so you know, older dissenters are often banished from their homes, lose their inheritance, and forced to pay condolence fees, among other things. So he has a lot to lose".

"Wow. He mentioned those rules to me before, but thought it was an exaggeration", Annastasia replied. "And I didn't know there would be punishment".

"Well it is. But there is more. Apparently everyone in the Kapule Klan is engaged between the ages of four and nine, just as they were in my family. There is a margin of choice, as people are apparently not forced into it, but from what I understand it is a manipulative practice, much like it was when I experienced it. Basically people get matched with five to ten different people, and then sometime after their eighteenth birthday they sit down and figure out who they want. Anyway, I found out that Koan and most of Michio's cousins were part of this system, but I haven't gotten the time to find information on Michio himself yet. It is harder because he just turned eighteen, so it's not like the information has been out for long, and it might not even be out yet. I will look more but I just needed to let you know".

"That is a lot to take in. I am not that worried though", Annastasia responded.

"I didn't think you would be. I just wanted you to have this in mind when you go in to talk to them. The chances are they are going to snub and interrogate you and Michio", Rumika replied.

"Thanks Rumika. I should go now", Annastasia said before they hung up the phone.

Annastasia found Michio and they continued to walk the property. Unlike the last time he was at the mansion, the estate was fairly empty. A few workers recognized him and waved, but Michio didn't notice any of his obnoxious cousins, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, or neighbors around. That was until Haku entered the scene.

"Mi—chi—o!" The brunette sang as she approached the couple.

"Haku", Michio cursed. "Get the fuck away from me".

"That's no very nice", she chided. "Koan told me you were in Alola, and I was shocked. I thought you got kicked out for good!"

"I didn't get kicked out. I chose to leave", he responded irritably.

"It's all the same", Haku insisted.

She continued to ignore Annastasia, who just stood there patiently as she studied Haku's aura.

"I knew Mienshao would find you. Where is he?" she questioned.

"I made him stay behind. I didn't want him to sniff you out", Michio responded impatiently.

"You are so rude, Michio, you haven't changed at all", Haku whined. She turned to Annastasia. "And are you his escort?"

"No, I'm his SO", she answered, unfazed by Haku's assumption.

"SO? Well I have no idea position that is, but that doesn't matter. I want to talk to Michio alone, so you should just get back to work", Haku replied.

"She is with me", Michio told Haku

"Well now I am with you", Haku retorted.

"She is not a servant, Haku, Annie's my girlfriend", he clarified.

"What? No way. That's impossible. You are just saying that to make me jealous", Haku assumed.

Michio's phone buzzed. He briefly glanced at the screen then looked to Annastasia. "It is my father, he texted me. He wants us to meet him in the study".

"Are you seriously just going to ignore me?" Haku questioned impatiently.

Michio clasped Annastasia's hand, taking her a bit by surprise. She could only recall one other time that he had done that, as she was the one who normally initiated any kind a touch. Haku gaped in horror as he led her into the house. Then she spat at the ground and stomped to the opposite direction. Once inside, Annastasia and Michio sauntered over to the study. Before they went inside, Michio stopped her from opening the door.

"Hold up", he whispered.

"If this is about Haku, don't worry about it. I picked up on her aura. She is leaving here now", Annastasia assured him. "I think we scared her away".

"That's good", he sighed with relief.

Annastasia reached for the door handle, but he once again stopped her.

"One more thing: don't mention anything ace related. They don't need to know", Michio said quietly.

"I won't. And don't worry so much. It's just your parents. They aren't that bad", Annastasia whispered back.

When Michio entered the room, he was surprised to find not only his parents, but also his grandparents and great aunt.

 _"Shit. They are here_ , a _nd they are going to go after her"._ Michio thought to himself. " _Of all the people they could have brought_ …"

Michio's parents noticed their hands clasped together and exchanged anxious glances. His grandmother and great aunt look disappointed and his grandfather looked away as they sat down on the couch across from them.

"So Annastasia. Long time, no see. We haven't heard from you either", Michio's mother began. She stared at their hands. Annastasia noticed this and let go, but he held on.

"Well after my mission was over, I didn't really have a reason to call you", Annastasia responded in a neutral tone. She curled her fingers back around his.

" _How can you be so calm!"_ Michio thought anxiously. " _They are about ready to rip your throat out_ ".

"We heard you convinced Michio to stay in Kanto to live with you. Is that correct?" his grandmother asked condescendingly.

She stared Annastasia in her eyes intensely.

"I suggested it. We decided that it is what we both want", Annastasia answered.

"As you probably understand, we are very confused about all this. We thought Michio wanted nothing more than to return to Alola permanently. We never expected him to stay in Kanto", Michio's father told Annastasia. "What made you change your mind?"

"I just did. I like it there more than I thought I would", Michio responded.

His family's body language was annoying him. Pursed lips, arms crossed, and the look on their faces gave the strong impression that they were angry and distrustful of both of them.

"So how will this arrangement work exactly? That is what I would like to know", Michio's grandmother interrogated.

"I will live with her and she will live me. That's all", he replied.

"Marriage?" his grandmother asked suspiciously.

His aunt and parents raised their eyebrows. A temporary silence filled the room as everyone awaited Michio's response. Michio looked at Annastasia helplessly, and so she decided to take the lead.

"We have other things on our plates right now", she reminded his family.

She wondered if now would be a good time to bring up the matter of their traveling through the Alola region, but she decided to await their response for now. She had the feeling she had to tread lightly with these people, and she felt Michio's anxiety starting to consume him.

"Um…yeah, so what she said…", Michio added awkwardly.

"Is that all you have to say?" his aunt demanded.

Michio cursed and looked at the ground, bowing his head in a half-sulk. Annastasia was alarmed to see him act so vulnerable and submissive. She expected a full-blown argument, not this. She wondered if she had anything to do with it. His sideways glance proved her suspicions correct.

"Michio, you realize that this will give our family a very bad reputation", his grandfather told him. "We were expecting you to take over the family business, and to settle down here, get together with one of _our_ people. You aren't thinking of making this a permanent thing, are you? She isn't even from around here. It is a shame. You should reconsider your choices, and think about what they will mean for us all and not just yourself. Your brother wouldn't turn his back on his family like this".

Annastasia was hurt, but like every other emotional disturbance, she brushed it off because it seemed like the best thing to do. She observed Michio, who looked like he was about to crack. A few long seconds ticked by, and then he did.

"Oh, and have you talked to Koan? Are you ashamed of him? Sure he'll never break from the family, but if I deserve shame then so does he. He has slept with almost every girl on this island, got arrested twice, and gambled more than I have, yet I am the one getting called out", Michio fumed.

"How dare you accuse your brother of such things!" his grandmother exclaimed. "You this family's disgrace, not Koan".

Michio realized that they probably had no idea about Koan's secret lifestyle. He was sneaky, and kept many things hidden. Michio only knew because his brother bragged to him about it, assuming he would get jealous, which he did not.

"You don't know my brother as well as you think you do", Michio responded.

"That was uncalled for, Wailola", his father scolded his grandmother. "I think Michio understands the gravity of this decision. And as for Koan… "

"We aren't here to talk about him", Michio's mother interrupted. "Michio, if you want to live in Kanto, I am fine with that".

The older adults in the room looked at her with mutual daggers of betrayal.

"Thank you", Annastasia told her. "That means a lot to us".

"Keaka, you cannot be serious", her mother-in-law responded.

"I want him to follow his heart", said Keaka. "Even if it's not exactly what I wanted for him".

Michio didn't expect his mother's support, but he was still annoyed that she couldn't be happy for him. It was like she was tolerating Annastasia, not welcoming her the way he wanted them too.

"I am still not sure if I like this. Michio, are you sure about this?" his father asked. "It's a lot to walk away from. You cannot expect me to give you any of my well earned wealth if this is the lifestyle you are planning to pursue".

"Yes. I wouldn't have gone through the stress of coming here like this if that wasn't the case", Michio answered.

"I see. I need to talk to Annastasia though. Privately", his grandmother responded.

"Don't be harsh", Keaka told Michio's grandmother. "Annastasia is a very nice person".

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, you haven't the right", she snapped. The old woman turned to Annastasia. "Let's go".

"That's fine with me", she replied. "Thanks Keaka for the compliment. I think you are nice too".

"I'm coming along", said Michio's aunt. "Let's go for a walk. Michio can stay here and keep talking things over with his grandfather and parents".

"Why can't I come?" Michio asked.

His grandmother and aunt ignored his question. Annastasia followed them out the door. They were silent until they got outside. There was no one else around, and Annastasia felt very uncomfortable and alone without her Pokémon or Michio around her. The moment they were alone and out of earshot, the elderly woman turned on her.

"Look Miss, I don't know who you think you are, intruding on our family like this, but I want to make it clear that your presence is not welcome", Michio's grandmother told Annastasia nastily.

"I am sorry you feel that way", Annastasia responded. "But I never intruded. I was invited to meet Michio. I wouldn't have found him if it wasn't for your family's intervention".

"You've overstepped your boundaries", his aunt scolded. "Keaka and Makoa hired you to help their son, and you took advantage of him".

"You two seem to be the only ones who think that", she pointed out.

"You should be with your own kind. Michio needs to be here with us, helping our family and you two shouldn't be living together in Kanto", she continued to lecture.

"I am sorry that you feel that way, but I am not going anywhere without him. Michio and I are a basically sealed. I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but what else can I say, you aren't going to scare me away", Annastasia retorted.

"You sure are bold and stubborn. Two stubborn souls living under the same roof…. good luck with that", his aunt replied sarcastically.

"We have a lot in common, and a lot of things that make us different. Just like everyone else, we don't know for sure why we are together, we just are", Annastasia told them. "We don't have to explain ourselves. No one should ever have to do that".

"Our family is a very respectable one. We know who you are. We know about your parents; your mother, father, and you. It's disgusting. Truly you must be insane to think that we would actually let this happen", Michio's grandmother emphasized.

"You have to be more clear. What do you know about my family, and what does that have to do with me now?" Annastasia asked them.

"Your parents and grandmother, the former criminals. Your grandparents, still in prison. You are part of the most corrupt family in Kanto. As if it weren't bad enough that you are not a native Alonian, you seriously feel you are welcome here? That we owe you something? You may be wealthy and talented, but that isn't enough, not with your roots", his aunt explained.

"My family's past is unfortunate, but I am more than that", she told them.

"We can't know that for sure. It very well may. And if you think you going to become part of this family and ruin our family's history and lineage, you better think again", the women warned her.

"I assure you if I do become part of this family, I won't mess up your precious family tree", Annastasia told them irritably. "For one, this isn't your call, secondly, Michio and I aren't even thinking about getting married or having kids anytime soon don't even go there".

"Sometimes children come unplanned, especially to people like you. You can ask your mother all about it", Michio's grandmother retorted. "You two are a recipe for disaster, and you should be grateful to me for warning you ahead of time".

Annastasia smiled in spite of their reactions. "If that is your main concern, there is nothing to worry about".

"What makes you think you are so special?" she questioned. "Many young adults like yourself nowadays think you know everything. You will are probably going to make a ton of regrettable mistakes. And as far as children go, you will change your minds. Unless you plan on leaving him. In that case, save yourself the hassle and leave now before you are in too deep".

"I am not leaving", Annastasia told her. "And don't try to give me an ultimatum; it isn't fair".

"Life isn't fair", she scoffed. "Stop acting like you are something more that you actually are. You are just an average Kanto girl who happens to have obtained a large some of money from some dead and corrupt family members. And now you are trying to fit into a place where you don't belong".

"I never said I belonged here, but I know I belong with him, somehow", Annastasia responded.

"You are wrong, misguided. Hardly the type of person we need around here", his aunt told her.

"I promise we won't be hanging around here much", Annastasia replied.

"If you take him away you are dragging our family reputation through the dirt all the through to Kanto. And you aren't only adding yourself; you will be adding your parents and all your other relatives. We know them, and we know that they are not what we want to be associated with", his grandmother insisted.

"Don't say that about my family. I don't know what you hope to accomplish by talking to me like this, but I would encourage you to stop right now. I may not have known Michio for as long as you have, but I know more about him that you ever will", Annastasia asserted.

"You know his secrets then? All of them?" his aunt inquired.

Annastasia hesitated, confused by his aunt's reaction. "I trust him. If there is something he hasn't told me yet, then I know there is a reason behind it, and I respect that".

"Interesting. Well I doubt this relationship will go very far then", his grandmother commented.

"Care to explain why you say that?" Annastasia asked them.

"You will figure it out. I think we are done here", Michio's aunt told her one last time.

Michio's grandmother and aunt walked away, but they didn't head in the direction of the house. Annastasia decided to go back to where Michio was talking to his other family members. When she got there, she knocked on the door, and Michio's father answered it. She noticed that now it was just Michio and his parents in the room. She walked in and his father shut the door behind her.

"Where did your grandfather go?" she asked the group.

"He left. He wasn't very happy after we talked", Michio told her.

"Your grandmother and aunt weren't very happy with me either", she responded.

Annastasia looked up at Michio's parents. They had weary expressions, but at least his mother didn't really look disappointed. Annastasia sat down next to Michio.

"So what is going on? Why does everyone look so serious? What made your grandfather upset?" she whispered to Michio.

"We got into an argument", Michio told her.

"About what?" she inquired, although she had a pretty good idea.

"It wasn't a big deal", Michio's father replied. "My father just doesn't like it when things don't go his way".

"I think your great-aunt and grandmother feel that way too", Annastasia said to Michio. "So tell me what happened".

"It's a long story ", Michio told her.

"Okay. Can I get some kind of summary?" Annastasia responded. "What did you say?"

"He kept asking me a shit load of personal questions and I just sorta flipped out", he said vaguely. "And then it just led to more questions and accusations. I can tell you about it later, if you want to know the details".

"We were just telling Michio that we are surprised, but we aren't necessarily outraged. Just a bit upset. I suppose we always assumed Michio would grow up like every other young man in Alola and stay here when he grew up. When we sent him to Kanto, our intention was to get him to realize his responsibilities, not to discard them", his mother told her. His father remained silent.

Michio scowled but Annastasia chuckled. "I'd like to remind you that Michio is very responsible. Much more responsible now than when I first met him. And I am not claiming all the credit. I think just being on his own and being forced to adapt to new situations helped a lot. That is how I got to where I am now. You did a great thing by letting him come with me last year. All that I want is for you to let us stay together, without Michio having to worry about his family giving him a hard time for it".

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Michio's mother spoke up.

"We didn't expect this to happen. Michio never had any interest in any of this before, and now in just a year's time he's changed completely, she explained.

"I haven't changed. You just never noticed me before", Michio replied.

"I think he is right", Annastasia responded. "By 'this' I assume people like me? women?"

"Yes", his parents answered in unison.

"What did my grandmother and aunt tell you?" Michio asked Annastasia.

"She told me to get away from here, because she can't trust me and thinks that I am going to manipulate you into marrying me, destroy your family's reputation and lineage, and ultimate ruin everything your family has worked hard to create. The conversation ended with her warning me to back off", Annastasia explained.

"She shouldn't have done that", Michio's mother started. "It's true that we never had anyone whose family we didn't already have ties with enter our family, but she shouldn't have been so hostile about it. But this relationship is your first real one. Do you honestly think it is going to go very far?"

Annastasia and Michio were both surprised that she went in that direction. One moment it seemed like she understood, now it was clear that she didn't.

"We don't have any reason to suspect that it wouldn't", Annastasia answered coolly.

"People in our circle don't really date outsiders for very long. Michio has always been different, but we really can't imagine him deviating that far off the spectrum", his father responded.

"You have no clue how far off I am", Michio mumbled.

"What was that son?" his father questioned.

"Nothing", Michio answered. "Look, I am kinda pissed that you think you have this control over me".

"We don't think that. We know you can go your own way if you really want to. We just didn't see it coming and it is worrisome", her mother replied cautiously.

"I personally suspect that once you have your fun living in Kanto you will come to realize that you belong here and not there", said Makoa.

Annastasia remembered what Rumika told her earlier about arranged marriages among the Kapule Klan. She wondered if that was what his parents were trying to reference. It seemed to her like Michio didn't quite understand, or if he did he was trying to ignore this existing fact.

"I can take good care of him", Annastasia told the couple. She stared his mother in the eyes, making the older woman uncomfortable. "You already know that. As for Michio's so called deviation, I am sure you expected him to want to do something like this at some point. Michio never quite fit in here, did he? And maybe you had plans for him and after a while you realized that they wouldn't work out. Especially if he wasn't interested in 'this'".

Michio's parents exchanged anxious glances. Michio looked at Annastasia questionably.

"What do you all know that I don't?" he asked.

"Nothing", his mother replied quickly, making Michio more confused and suspicious that she was hiding something.

"Michio, maybe you should leave", his father told him.

"Fine. I knew we shouldn't have come", Michio announced. He stood up and started to walk out the door. Annastasia wasn't sure if she should follow him out or try to talk to his parents more.

"I didn't want this to happen. I thought you liked me", Annastasia told the couple.

"We do like you. But you two are confused. Think about how exclusive you want this relationship to be before you go making any big decisions. Annastasia, I have to say that I am very surprised at you. When we talked earlier, you seemed different. I didn't think you would be like this", said Michio's father.

"I am not quite sure what you mean" Annastasia responded. "But where I am from and who I am it's not something I can change. Even if I could change I wouldn't. I wish you could accept that".

She got up and followed Michio out the door. They walked in silence until they got back to his old bedroom on the other side of the house.

"I can't believe them", Michio complained. "I knew this was going to happen with my other relatives but I really thought we had a shot with my parents, particularly my mother. They actually seemed excited about the idea of me helping you last year. They are just so…wrong. Why do they even care what we do? It won't affect them. We don't complain about their relationship preferences. They are such hypocrites".

Michio sat down on the bed, frustrated, and rubbed his face with both his hands. Peruva tried to comfort him.

"They might just need some time. You other relatives might never accept this, and I am sorry to divide your family. But your parents care about you. I can tell. They are just new to this whole thing", she told him. "It sounds to me like they are still trapped inside the Kapule Cage".

"When I told them about you, they didn't believe me. Then once I convinced them I was serious, they laughed. They think that this is a joke. And I want to know what you all were thinking about before. There is something you know that I don't", said Michio.

"Michio I seriously don't know how to say this eloquently, but I think you are engaged", Annastasia responded. She laughed afterwards, soliciting a confused look from her partner and his Pokémon.

"What? Is this a joke?" he asked.

"No, it's not. I'm sorry, it just sounded kinda weird to say it out loud", Annastasia replied.

"I would like a full explanation please", Michio told her. "Now, if you don't mind".

"Before when I was on the phone, my aunt Rumika called and said she was looking into some things about your family", she began.

"What kind of things, and why?" he questioned. "I thought she was fine with me, and now you are saying she was spying on me?"

"It's not like that. It is Rumika's job to spy on rich people. She knew the Kapule Klan already, and she knew that arranged marriages were a thing here. I told her that you never mentioned anything, but Rumika seemed to think there is a possibly that no one ever told you. She said she would look into it, and tell me when she found anything. I didn't want to bring it up until I had more to tell you", Annastasia explained.

"I…I really can't handle this now. This family is insane. And not the good kind of insane. We really should go as soon as possible", Michio responded.

"I didn't realize that this would happen", Annastasia whispered. "I am so sorry for all of this. But I can't just walk away from here. This will work out. If you leave me, don't let it be because of this. I don't want anyone to force you to do something you don't want to do".

Peruva backed off to give them some space. Annastasia sat down next to him. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"I am not going to leave you. Our relationship is none of their business. Maybe in a few days they will accept this. Maybe it will take a few years. Maybe they never will. I don't even care anymore. I just want us to get away from here", Michio told her. "It's probably a lost cause".

"Please don't be like that. You have to stand up for yourself" She replied. "We can stand up for each other".

Annastasia got up and walked to the door.

"I am going to talk to them more. You can stay here, but I can't. I want them to understand us".

Within a few seconds she was down the hall.

"Please come back!" he called after her.

"Liiiiiiieeee!"

"No. I'm not taking this" she called back.

"I will go too then", he mumbled to Peruva.

"Lieee", the Pokémon sighed.

The two of them and Peruva met Michio's parents in the hall.

"We didn't end that conversation they way I had hoped", Annastasia told them.

"I agree. Let's talk some more", said his mother.

She led them back to the study. They all sat down, Annastasia and Michio on one side, and his parents on the other.

"Michio, we are confused and unsure of what to do about this", his father started. "We didn't expect our lives to take this turn".

"Sometimes the unexpected happens. And this is about our lives, not yours", Michio replied.

"We know. You have given us a lot to swallow recently", Michio mother began. "First you tell us you want to visit Alola but live with Annastasia in Kanto, then we discover you are on a relationship with her, then you say that you do not want to ever be a part of the family business and then well…"

"I don't think you're being honest with me", he told them. "You are hiding something, aren't you?"

"Michio just forget about it. If this is what you want, then go do what you want. You are going to have to find some other way to support yourself if you aren't going to be working here. I don't know how you are going to be able to handle a real career, you've never worked before", his father told them.

"As a matter of fact he has worked before. I can get him a job. Trust me", Annastasia told him. "And you have to have a little more faith in him. He is capable of more than you think".

"Alright. I suppose we don't have a choice", Makoa sighed. "Your grandparents though…"

"I never liked them much anyway", said Michio. "You know they never liked me. Even when I was a child".

"We know. They never fully accepted me either. But I still stayed. You don't have to, if you don't want. I won't be angry with you for leaving. Just keep in touch. Don't shut us out like you did the first time you left our family to go travel with Annastasia. Annastasia, you'll still talk to us, won't you?"

"If you want me to I will", she answered.

"Now that this is settled, maybe you should return to where you came. You weren't planning on staying the night, were you?" Makoa asked.

"No. Annastasia's parents bought a home over on one of the smaller islands. Our family, friends, and Pokémon are there, as well as most of our stuff", Michio answered.

"I am sorry for disturbing your family", Annastasia. "Goodbye".

Annastasia walked towards the door. Michio silently nodded a goodbye to his parents and then followed her out. Annastasia waited until they were a good distance away to start another conversation.

"Your family is so serious and judgmental", she said quietly. Then she giggled. "No wonder I found you the way you were. I would be a complete jerk too if I had to contend with people like that over my basic nature on a regular basis".

"I am completely fine with forgetting about them. Just because we are related doesn't mean they need to be part of my life. Sure, my parents can be okay at times, but the rest of them: my cousins, aunts, and uncles…you haven't even met most of them. Some are worse than my grandparents and great aunt. They are just going to harass and abuse you. You are tough, but you don't need that kind of shit", he told her. "And I need Rumika to help me".

"She will. We'll get this figured out one way or another", Annastasia responded.

"And to think, they don't even know much about your parents, or the Sandshrew thing, or your past. They only know a small portion of who you are and they are already making assumptions", Michio reminded her.

"They might know more than we think", Annastasia mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Your aunt and grandmother hinted that they knew about my family. They didn't say how much they knew, or why, but that is apparently one of the reasons they hate me", Annastasia explained.

"I can't believe this. They feed off secrets and lies," he responded.

"I have a feeling a conversation between my family and yours would be film-worthy", Annastasia laughed.

"You laugh way too much", he responded. "How you can be so serious yet so ridiculous at the same time?"

"Maybe you should take another page out of my book", she responded. "Then you'll understand".

When Annastasia and Michio got to his old bedroom, they lay down on the bed for a while and thought about their next move.

"I know we are going to be in Alola for a while, but I have a feeling you don't want to return to this estate", Annastasia said to him. "Maybe you should pack up some of your stuff, the things you want to keep. We can use the teleporter to send it back to Kanto. It doesn't matter how much stuff you have either. We have plenty of boxes from the large food orders that come into the Pallet House, and the hotel has plenty of storage room. We can use Acorn and Aliyah, and Mewtwo...if he's around…to teleport the stuff from this room to the living room of the bungalow. Then we can organize it later".

"That actually sounds like a good idea. I am not quite sure how much of this I actually want to take back though", he responded.

Michio looked around the room. He had his Pokémon League badges and medals hanging on the walls, which were otherwise blank; he had no posters or artwork. His shelves had a few trophies, some big, some small, but nothing more. His drawers were filled with clothing. Annastasia opened up a few of them.

"Jay would like some of these", she commented, holding up a fancy black and gold t-shirt "He loves hand-me-downs. He says they have more soul. And if he decided they are not his style, we can save them for the other kids. Or donate them. There is no point in having all this stuff sit here".

"I suppose", Michio replied.

Annastasia contacted her parents, who went to the Pallet House via Clement's teleporter in order to get the boxes they needed. Then they sent them over to Michio's bedroom with Aliyah, Lil-G, and Bleu.

"Veeeeee!" she greeted them.

"Alttttaria!"

"Lillliii!"

The three Pokémon jumped on Annastasia and Michio and licked their faces. Then Aliyah disappeared to get more boxes while the rest of them packed up the clothes. Five large boxes later, Annastasia was noticing a trend.

"You have a lot of clothes, but no personal items. Don't you have stuff to keep you entertained? Like videogames, a collection of old movies, trading cards, a computer?"

"I have a laptop", he responded. "And an Ipad. I took them back along with my phone the last time I was here. But I don't have anything else. Just clothes, Pokémon, and trophies. But the trophies can stay here. I don't care".

"We should bring them", Annastasia replied. She got up off the carpet she was kneeling on and stood on the bed to reach some of the medals he had pinned against the wall. "These are sentimental. You do care, just maybe not as much as you used to".

"Fine, you can pack them", he answered nonchalantly. He continued to fold the clothes alongside Lil-G and Bleu. Peruva decided it was naptime.

"I also think it is kind of sad that you don't have any toys. I mean, you were spoiled rotten. If they weren't buying you hover boards and fancy card collections or expensive bikes and skateboards, what were they getting you?" Annastasia questioned.

"I had an allowance. I used it all on my Pokémon. And drinks. And drugs. You could have figured that out", Michio responded.

"I guess I could have, based on what you told me before. I suppose it doesn't matter now though. And it's a good thing, because we probably wouldn't have met if you hadn't pissed your parents off enough to make them send you to Kanto", she replied.

Once everything was gone from the room, Aliyah teleported them and the last remaining box to the bungalow's living room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by The Mountain Goats


	13. Another Step forward

***Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

 **Another Step Forward**

"I've seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time, and I won't be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment Michio and Annastasia returned to the bungalow, Aliyah screamed to let the others know of their return.

"Plusss!"

"Mi Minun!"

The two small electric types jumped onto Michio, each taking one of his shoulders. Annastasia's parents came out of the kitchen, each with a baby in tote.

"Where is everyone?" Annastasia asked them.

"Jezz, Amber, and Jay are out trying to catch Pokémon, Jocelyn, Lily, Logan, Maya, and Benny are playing in the backyard with Acorn, Wobbufet, and a few of the Pokémon, and Takeshi and June are talking to their parents over video chat upstairs", James answered.

"So everyone made it over. I bet they really like it here and were super excited to go find new Pokémon", Annastasia responded.

"They were", James replied.

Annastasia and Michio stepped closer to greet Silver and Rose, who were fast asleep. This relaxed them both. The twins spent the first three months of their lives screaming unless they were being entertained or fed, but now they were almost four months old, and for the past few days they had mostly been calm and sleepy.

"They have been like completely different kids lately", Michio commented.

"We have been giving them some chamomile and fennel seed formula that Gary recently developed and it made them feel a lot better", James explained. "It was meant for Pokemon who have trouble digesting certain foods, but a small dose also does well for humans".

"They are a lot happier now. I think the colic was mostly stomach pain. It is good for us too because no one likes being waken up six times throughout the night", said Jessie.

"And the people who used to live here left behind an herb garden. So we won't be running out ingredients anytime soon", James added. "We just have to hope that the recipe holds up".

"Since when did you two become nurses?" Annastasia asked her parents.

"We were always like this", Jessie said defensively.

"Yeah ok", Annastasia responded sarcastically.

Lucy and Meowth entered the living room. The Sandshrew came in a few seconds later. The three of them were apparently arguing about something.

"Yous dink dat yous are just so smart. Well de new neighbors' are gonna hate us if yous keep goin' over dere and tell dem how to live dere lives", Meowth scolded the Sandshrew.

"What is going on? What are you doing now?" Michio asked the Sandshrew.

"Your neighbors insist on trapping their Pokémon in their balls and not letting them out. It is not right", he replied.

"He was trespassing though. They tried to capture Meowth and I. We were attacked by their Bewear and Sandlit", Lucy added.

"The people of Alola don't usually keep their Pokémon out like they do in Kanto", Michio told the others. "That is why I thought it was so weird that you had all your out when I first met you".

"Well that is wrong. No Pokémon should be kept in its ball if it doesn't want to", Sandshrew responded angrily.

"We can talk to them. Remember, many Pokémon like their Pokeballs. They are climate controlled, safe, and it is a nice place for them to relax and recharge. Maybe our neighbors don't keep locks on them. People rarely do that anymore", said Annastasia.

"That isn't good enough. I want to be sure", it replied. "I could have sworn they had locks".

"Fine. If it means that much to you, I will go over now and talk to them", Annastasia told the Sandshrew.

"I dunno if yous wanna do dat. Dere kinda upset", Meowth warned her.

"All the more reason to go over. I should at least make it up to them, or try to explain what happened", she responded.

"I'll go with you too", Michio said to Annastasia.

"Oh, you should probably take the twins. Happy babies put everyone in a good mood. Bring Acorn and Aliyah too", said Jessie.

"Great idea", James agreed.

"Sure", said Annastasia as she took Silver from her father.

"I'll get Rosie then, I guess", said Michio as Jessie handed the baby to him.

Annastasia and Michio and a small parade of Pokemon walked over to the neighbors' house. The owner was a short elderly woman with a grumpy expression. She sneered at Michio, Annastasia, and the babies as they approached the house.

"And how can I help you?" she asked in an irritated voice.

"We want to apologize on behalf of our family members that were causing you distress earlier", Annastasia explained. "We heard our Sandshrew got a bit carried away".

"Vee Eevee", Acorn and Aliyah added.

"Plussss!"

"Mi minun!"

"Taria"

"Lilli"

"Liiiiepard"

"Meinshaooo"

"Well I don't know how it learned telepathy, but that thing is rude. It was telling me I was a bad trainer for locking my Pokémon up", the woman replied.

"You see we are trying to encourage people to keep the locks off of their Pokeballs", she responded. "Pokémon generally don't like them. I'm sorry it disturbed you. It has some issues with that".

"I suppose I can forgive it, as long as it doesn't disturb me. The thing is, the locks are a default. All Alonian Pokeballs have them. They are removable, and you don't have to lock them, but it is just always easier to leave the locks on".

"I have talked to some of the major Pokeball manufacturing companies in this area. Starting next month all the new Pokeballs being manufactured here are going to be made without locks, and if you want locks, you have to buy them separately. The locks are going to be expensive, too, to discourage people from purchasing them", Annastasia explained.

"It sounds to me like you hold a lot of power. What is your name?" the woman asked.

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I am Annastasia Morgan. These are my twin siblings Rose and Silver, their Plusle and Minun, my parents' Eevee Acorn and Aliyah, my Altaria Bleu, my Lillipup Lil-G, my SO Michio, his Liepard Peruva, and the Mienshao is Peruva's mate", she replied.

"Tarrrria"

"Plus"

"Minununnn"

"Lilli pup pup!"

"Lieeeparrrd"

"Veeeee!"

"Miennn"

"My name is Benita", the woman responded. "And I have heard of you before. You are somewhat famous here around us common folk. I just didn't recognize your face. So you are doing advocacy work now? How old are you?"

"Eighteen", Annastasia told her. "This advocacy thing is a big deal to me. I would be very grateful if you would remove those locks. I know your Pokémon will be too".

"I suppose it's not a big deal. I'll remove the locks. I know I have the tool that you use to get them off somewhere in my house. But you have to keep out of my yard. I take my gardening seriously. Tell your Pokémon friends that this is their first official warning", Benita replied.

"I will. Thank you for understanding", she responded.

Annastasia led her party back to the house. By now Jezz, Amber, and Jay had returned with their Pokémon teams.

"A you're back!" Jay said enthusiastically as she entered the house.

"Yeah, I just had to give a talk to our neighbor", she replied.

"Papa told me", he responded.

"So how did it go?" Jessie asked. "Did you have to kick any asses?"

"No. Only one woman was out when I got over there. She was a bit annoyed at first but them she calmed down. She'll remove the locks as long as we don't disturb her or go in her yard. She is an avid gardener, and it seems that her pet peeve is when people mess up her lawn", Annastasia told them.

"Don't worry, we will stay away", said Jezz. He started coughing, and Jay handed him a cough drop.

"Are you getting sick _again_?" Amber asked. "Geeze you get sick all the time Jezz. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not sick", Jezz replied defensively. His voice was a bit strained. "I just coughed a little. Everyone coughs every once in a while".

Jezz left the room with his Deerling, Komala, Chimecho, Delcatty, Porygon, and Vileplume.

"I wonder why he gets so defensive", Amber commented after she heard their bedroom door shut.

"I get sick a lot too, and it was worse when I was younger", Annastasia said to Amber. "Sometimes it is just annoying to have people asking you about it. He probably get's asked 'are you okay?' and 'are you sick?' and 'how are you sick again?' a lot. It can be demoralizing for people to think that you are weak all the time".

"Go apologize Amb", Jay told her crossly.

Amber raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously?"

"Well yeah. I mean, you didn't do anything wrong on purpose, but we are friends now and we help each other out. Jezz is like me. He likes to talk. So go", Jay instructed.

"Fine then", Amber replied, a bit irked by Jay's direct orders.

Amber noticed that Jay had been taking charge more often recently. But then again, they never had a person like Jezz in their lives before. Now they were a trio, not just a pair. There was a whole new dynamic. She knocked twice on Jezz's door.

"Hey Jezz, it's just me and Pip. Can we come in?" she asked.

"Pikachupi?" asked Pip.

"Yes you may", he replied.

Amber heard Jezz shuffle across the room and shut a few drawers before he opened the door and invited her inside. Amber came in and shut the door behind her while Pip jumped onto his dresser. She stood in the middle of the room while Jezz sat cross-legged on their bed.

"So I sorta do this with Jay a lot. I say something insensitive and then someone tells me how dumb I was and I have to go and apologize", She explained. "So I'm sorry for making you feel bad".

Jezz was impressed. "Amber, I just get a little frustrated. It's nothing personal, not really anyway".

"What do you mean by 'not really'?" She questioned.

"It hurt a little bit more coming from you I suppose", he confessed. .

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because I really like you", Jezz told her. "And I don't want you to think that I am weak".

"You have it all wrong Jezz. I don't think you are weak", Amber replied.

"I feel that subconsciously you do", Jezz responded.

"I can't control subconscious things, at least I think that is how it works. Besides, how can it hurt if it is subconscious?" she questioned.

"I get picked on for being sick a lot because of a disease I have. Many people have given up on me because of it".

"Given up on you?" Amber asked.

"Pika?"

"People generally don't want to host a kid with lots of medical problems, especially when there are other kids in the house. So after a few months I would normally leave a house because they didn't want me around anymore", Jezz explained.

"That sucks. Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. Our family is filled with sick people, weird people, and people who are both. So you'll fit in great no matter what", Amber assured him.

"You think of me as your family?" Jezz asked.

"I kind of think of Jay as the brother I always wanted, and Annastasia is my dream big sister. Jocelyn treats me like I am another big sister, and June, Soledad, Tamaki, Benny, and Takeshi are like my cousins. We don't all live together, but we are still connected".

"You sound a lot like Annie", Jezz noted.

"Yeah well, she is kind of my role model. I don't have a big sister, I only have my mom. I haven't seen my aunts or grandmother much at all since I became an official Pokemon trainer", Amber explained.

"I don't know who I am, where I came from, or where I am going, so this is a nice change", Jezz told her. "You are all my role models".

"Sorry I hurt your feelings", Amber apologized.

"I didn't mean to cause drama. I suppose I was just hurt, even if it was for a moment. I am just used to getting really hurt by people and since I really like you sometimes I get anxious and moody when you say something that I am sensitive about. It's only because we are close. If you were me you'd understand. I'm sorry I can't explain it better", Jezz replied.

"I am glad you like me", Amber responded. She playfully punched him in the side. "You're not so bad yourself".

"I actually really like you. I think you are so awesome. I am ashamed to say that I am quite jealous of Jay. I wish I had a best friend. I am going to be really sad when you and the others leave me", he responded.

"Why do you think we are going to leave you?" Amber asked. "Jezz, you are part of our family too".

"No one in my life ever stays for long, even when they promise", he told her. "Even when they say they won't leave and that they care about me and they won't let anything ever happen to me, they still leave. Even with Hauana and Perry, I really won't them to adopt me because then it's official. Then they can't get rid of me like the others did".

"Your history sounds really crummy. What were the other houses like?" she asked. "Do you remember your birth family?"

"I don't know anything about my birth family. They must have never wanted me to find out my origins, I guess, because all I have is my name. As for my other families, some were nice, some were okay, a few were mean. I just hated being moved around so much. I hated sharing beds with the other kids who were nasty towards me, and I didn't like getting close to people only to never see them again", he explained.

"Wow. You seem so happy all the time. I would have never known", Amber responded. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Sorry Jezz, I know I said it already, but that sucks".

"It's okay. Because of Hauana and Perry, I will no longer be moving around a lot. I will just have one home. And they bought me a cell phone, so I have all your numbers. This way I can call you even if I have to move away again", he replied.

"Pikaaaa", Pip said affectionately. Jezz rubbed the top of his head and the Pikachu sighed happily.

"I am usually not choc full of good advice, you'd have to go to A for that, but I'll always be here for you. Jay too. Jay is better at this than I am. It was his idea for me to come in here", Amber admitted.

"I will keep all that in mind", Jezz responded. He sneezed again. He apologized again.

"I have a personal question for you", Amber told him.

"Okay. What is it?" Jezz replied.

"So if you move all the time, where did you get your accent?" Amber inquired. "I never heard it before".

"Oh it's a weird story, and kind of embarrassing", Jezz responded.

"Weird? Embarrassing? Now you have to tell me. I won't judge. Honest. I am only curious", Amber replied.

Jezz hesitated. "So every foster home I went to was in either Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, or Kalos" he started. "And they always insisted that I attended etiquette school".

"Etiquette school? What the heck is that?" she asked.

"Basically it is where you go to learn manners", Jezz explained. "I went to etiquette school instead of regular school. In addition to having math, history and other basic courses, we had to learn how to talk a certain way, eat a certain way, dress a certain way, and how to play musical instruments".

"That sounds really boring", Amber commented.

"It was. And many of the kids who went to those types of schools were wealthy. Even though there was always a uniform, they had nicer class materials, laptops, cellphones, nicer shoes, accessories, and they would have mansion parties. Even though I went to several different etiquette schools, they were mostly the same, especially the kids. I often got made fun of for having a secondhand uniform and not owning certain things. Then there was the fact that I got sick about once a month and had to miss class, so that didn't help".

"I'm sorry. I reminded you of those times", Amber realized. "I didn't mean to trigger you".

"Yeah, but it's okay. I have to get used to feeling safe", he responded.

"I should probably leave you alone now to rest", Amber told him. "Is there anything you want?"

"No, I have my Pokémon, they will take care of me", he replied.

"Villllleeplume"

"Dellll"

"Furfruuuuuuo"

"Okay. See you later", Amber said before she and Pip left the room.

Amber and Pip entered the hallway. When they returned to the family room, Jay, Annastasia, Michio, Jocelyn, Benny, Lily, Logan, Maya, Jessie, James, Meowth, Lucy, the babies, and a bunch of their Pokémon were there hanging out.

"Things cool with Jezz?" Jay asked.

"Yep, we're good" Amber replied.

"Good, I want you to be close", said Jay.

"Don't worry, Jay. We totally are", Amber assured him.

"Look, Flaafy and I found a new Pokemon", Jocelyn said proudly as she held up a black, rat-like Pokemon with what appeared to be a mustache under its nose. "I want to name him Moose".

"Moose?" Amber repeated. "Awesome name!"

"Thank you. Oniisan doesn't like it", Jocelyn pouted.

"I like the name, but that Pokemon is mean. It bit me", Jay whined. "Did you even scan it to see what it is?"

"It's one of those Koratta things. You should put it back, it's a useless Pokemon, and it's gross", Michio advised.

"No she's not!" Maya spoke up. She walked up to the Koratta. "Nyasuu?"

"Rattttta", she responded.

"She doesn't want to stay anyway", Lily translated.

Maya was about to ask it why, but the new Pokemon ran away before she could get to it.

"Hey come back!" Jocelyn yelled.

"Flaaafy!"

Jocelyn and Flaafy went after it, calling 'Koratta' as they ran. Everyone else just stood there and watched her run.

"We noticed that Jocelyn is a bit of an—um—overreaching young Pokemon trainer", Maya attempted to explain.

"Overreaching? Nah, she is downright aggressive. She wanted that Pokemon so bad. She scared her half to death", Lily elaborated.

"I'll talk to her again. This is the third time in less than 36 hours that she tried to catch a Pokemon but scared it away", James sighed.

"Jocelyn isn't that scary", Benny said in her defense. "The Pokemon should realize that she would take very good care of them".

"It's hard to tell when some human over five times your size runs towards you with a Pokeball and an electric sheep", Logan pointed out.

"I guesso", Benny confessed.

"Eevee", Jackson agreed.

"I haven't spent any time with Jocelyn since I got here", said Annastasia. "I did say I would help her out".

Jessie put a hand on her shoulder. "We got her. And besides, that is what Lucario is for".

"Lucario is too busy minding the Sandshrew", Benny revealed. "It ran into town and was scaring the chickens that some farmer was trying to travel with, so now Lucario is keeping it under surveillance".

"Chickens?" Annastasia, Jay, and her parents asked in unison.

"Where the heck did they get chickens? Chickens are rare and super expensive", Annastasia pointed out. "Are you sure they weren't Torchic or Farfetched or something like that?"

"I am positive they weren't Pokemon, because I used my Pokedex and it said so. And the guy who yelled at Sandshrew was really rich and he said 'Don't touch my chickens!' really loud", Benny explained.

"Oh wow", everyone sighed.

"Are you saying that there aren't any chickens in Kanto?" Michio questioned.

"Are you serious? Chickens are like wayyy too expensive. And they are an endangered species", Jay emphasized. "Do people in Alola really eat chicken?"

"Well the rich people do", Michio responded.

"Whoa", Amber gasped. "What does it taste like?"

Michio scratched the top of his head. "Like chicken. It doesn't taste like anything else".

"In Kanto people only eat the eggs", James explained.

"Yeah I figured", he replied.

"Aren't Sandshrew supposed to be vegetarians?" James asked.

"I think so. But our Sandshrew isn't a real Sandshrew, it's a monster fusion", Annastasia reminded everyone.

Jocelyn returned a few moments later. Her pigtails were in disarray and she had several scratches as well as tears on her face.

"Oh what happened princess?" Jessie and James asked as they ran over to Jocelyn.

"Moose scratched me then ran away", she sobbed.

Annastasia joined her parents and crouched down next to her.

"Not all Pokemon like being captured", she told her sister.

Jay took Jocelyn's hand. "Come on. I can show you the right way to catch Pokemon".

"Me too", Amber added.

"Ok", Jocelyn sniffed.

"Bye everyone. We'll try to be back before dark. We are going to get Jocelyn a Pokemon if it means we have to stay out all night", Jay declared.

"Your curfew is ten", Jessie told him flatly.

"Then we will stay out to ten!" Amber called back as the three kids left the house.

"Tell Jezz to come find us if he feels better!" they heard Jay call out faintly.

Jessie pointed to Annastasia, Lily, Maya, Logan, and Michio.

"You go watch them", she ordered.

"Mom, I think they will be fine on their own", Annastasia responded. "You are never overprotective. What's up?"

"Anna-chan this is a new place and the locals have been less than friendly", James replied.

James darted his eyes away from Michio. Annastasia could sense that they were deeply disturbed by something.

"What happened?" she inquired.

"They threw eggs at the house earlier", said Lily. "A bunch of Alola girls. They drove up in a fancy car and used up at least two dozen eggs trashing our front windows and mailbox, as well as most of the porch".

"Oh my god", Annastasia gasped. "When did this happen?"

"About an hour ago. We woke up and it was like that, and Lily and Maya were the only ones awake to witness it", Logan explained. "But we had Squirt Gun, Acorn, and Aliyah use their water gun to clean it all up".

"It was good we saw it before it got all sticky and then dried", said Lily. "Then it would have taken hours to scrub off, not that I would have been the one to clean it all up".

"When I find out who did this I am going to kill them", Jessie said bitterly. "We didn't even do anything horrible yet".

"Dey must be gettin' a head start", Meowth mused.

"Yeah", James agreed.

"Hmm", Michio grunted. "I'll go watch Jocelyn and Jay".

Michio got up and headed towards the door. Annastasia followed him.

"I guess that means I am going too", Annastasia decided. "See you all later".

"Yeah, see ya", her family responded.

Once outside, they recruited one of the Illumise to help them see in the darkness, as dark clouds had suddenly filled the sky. Apparently Jocelyn and Jay had the same idea, because a few minutes later they found the kids stumbling into the woods with several Volbeat and Illumise guiding their way.

"They are fine", Annastasia whispered. "And adorable. Sometimes I wish I was closer in age to them".

"You practically are ten", he responded.

"Ha-ha. So what was with the little grunt earlier. Do you think you know who egged our bungalow?" she inquired.

"I do actually. I think it was some of Haku's people", Michio answered.

"She has 'people'? What is she, a junior gang leader?" Annastasia replied.

"Basically. I mean, she is sorta in line to take over the Klan once her parents and my parents die", Michio responded casually.

"What the hell?", Annastasia exclaimed. "You are saying that your parents are..."

"Leaders of the Kapule Klan? They practically are now, almost anyway", he finished.

"But what about your grandparents?" she asked.

"They are all over one hundred years old. They are all going to die soon. They are all sick too", Michio explained.

"Geeze. What does Haku have to do with this?" Annastasia continued.

"I was under the impression that she was going to marry Koan", he replied.

"But Koan isn't interested", Annastasia filled in. "So what happens next?"

"You know as well as I do", said Michio.

"Oh, so Haku thinks that you and her are going to be the new apprentices", Annastasia concluded. "After you get married".

"I swear I didn't know this was a thing", he said sincerely. "I didn't think I counted. My parents never talked to me about it".

"Go Jocelyn, you can do it!" they heard Jay suddenly cheer.

"Use Flaafy!" Amber suggested. "A good thunderbolt and you'll have 'em".

"Pikaaachu", Pip added.

"Okay Flaafy, thunderbolt that…ummm… what Pokemon is it Oniisan?" Jocelyn asked.

"Koratta", Amber and Jay answered together.

"They are still going after Koratta", said Michio. "I told her…"

"It's probably a different one", Annastasia interrupted.

A moment later they heard a few crashes, then crying. A swarm of Volbeat and Illumise flew over to the children. Annastasia and Michio were swiftly behind. When they found them, Jocelyn was on the ground, her hair singed, face and arm's scratched, and her eye bruised. Amber and Jay were also beat up, but Jocelyn had it the worst. She clutched her ankle and looked up at them pitifully.

"Koratta attacked me", Jocelyn cried. "I just wanted to do it…catch it so I can prove that I am good like you, Onesan".

Annastasia knelt down to get a closer look at her injuries.

"Jocelyn, you don't need to prove anything", Annastasia reassured her. "And you did your best, right?"

Jocelyn nodded. "But it still got me. I still failed".

"There will be other chances", Michio told her. "That was a shit Pokemon anyway. I thought I taught you better".

Jocelyn bowed her head at Michio. "Sorry Oniisan".

"We will help you get a real awesome Pokemon, not a mean one that tricks you", said Jay.

"What happened exactly?", Annastasia inquired. "We missed it".

"Jocelyn asked for a battle. Koratta nodded. Before Jocelyn had a chance to even give Flaafy any instructions, the rat attacked us with a shadowball. Jocelyn, Jay, and I were thrown against that big tree and that is how Jocelyn got the black eye. Then it scratched her and did some weird hypnosis thing on Flaafy. Flaafy got all dizzy and confused and shocked Jocelyn instead of Koratta and she flew into the air and landed on that log", Amber explained.

"Can you stand up?" Annastasia asked her sister.

Jocelyn nodded. She held on to Jay and Annastasia's hands while Amber put her hands on her waist to help her balance. Jocelyn nearly fell to the ground, but Amber and Jay caught her before she did.

"We will take you to the hospital", Annastasia told her.

"No, I don't want to go!" Jocelyn yelled. "I am fine".

Logan heard her yelling and got off the porch to go find out what all the noise was about. He found Jocelyn arguing with Michio and Annastasia. He asked what had happened, and Amber retold the story.

"This is why you should train me", Logan said to Michio and he pet Jocelyn on the head. "I could have been able to protect my baby cousin".

"I am fine, Logan", Jocelyn snapped. "I can take care of myself".

"Mmhmm. We've heard that one before", Amber responded. She glanced at Jay.

"Oh, yeah", said Jay, picking up on Amber's cue. "No one can take care of themselves. Not even adults".

"And you might have a serious injury. Come on, I'll help you", said Annastasia.

Annastasia attempted to pick Jocelyn up and was surprised when she realized she wasn't able to do it anymore. Michio noticed this and took her instead.

"I still haven't gotten all my strength back", Annastasia quietly noted.

"It's okay because I have her", Michio assured her.

They walked back into the house. The firefly Pokemon flew away. Jay opened the door for them and they were greeted by June, Shaymin, and Uxie.

"What happened?" June asked worriedly.

"Jocelyn got attacked". Annastasia responded.

"Oh my god", June gasped. "By what?"

"By a nasty Koratta", Amber answered.

Jessie and James descended the stairs when they heard them talking, and immediately ran to their side. Annastasia explained what happened. Jocelyn continued to insist that nothing was wrong, but her parents were ignoring that. Within a few moments they had brought Jocelyn to the car and were on their way to the island's only clinic. The others sat on the couch.

"So it's nice to see you, June", said Annastasia.

"Yeah you too. I feel bad for Jocelyn. It looks like our new adventure started out a bit rough", June sighed.

"Jocelyn isn't that badly hurt. My parents just want to make sure she didn't break anything. I don't think she did", Annastasia responded. "She'll be okay".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Jezz lay awake once again, afraid to close his eyes and experience another nightmare. At 1am he decided to get up for a glass of water. He slowly lifted the covers and tried not to wake Amber as he carefully crawled over her feet. He gracefully shut the door behind him and tiptoed to the kitchen. He stopped in the hall when he heard someone talking, and a few seconds later realized it was Annastasia and Michio. He peeked into the kitchen, and was surprised by what he saw.

Annastasia was sitting on the counter, leaning against Bleu, Lil-G, Star, and Abnoba. She held and white and red cloth to her head, and it was apparent that the red was from blood. Michio wet a small towel and they replace the bloody cloth with the new one.

"It's not that big of a deal", Annastasia was telling him.

"I know you don't think so, but I think it is a big deal. You probably have a at least a concussion, if not worse", he responded impatiently.

"I'm fine. This isn't the first time a seizure made me fall out of bed", she responded.

"But this time you landed headfirst onto a nail", he emphasized.

Jezz cringed. He also noticed a few stray nails popping out of the floorboards, and he didn't like the picture of someone falling and landing on one, headfirst or otherwise.

Michio snapped his fingers in front of her face and then held his hand out in front of her, fingers stretched.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he questioned.

"Five. Michio, you don't have to do this every time I fall", Annastasia responded. "Since when did you become my dad?"

"That is your question of choice, isn't it?" he replied. "Speaking of your dad, I told him that I would be there to prevent this kind of thing from happening".

"You were asleep. If it weren't for your god-damned hearing, you would still be snoozing", Annastasia pointed out.

"I don't mean to argue. So what happened? Another vision?" he questioned.

"No, no more visions. I haven't had one of those since—well this was just a regular seizure, I think. It was the stress created by the visions that triggered the seizures. This one was triggered by a different source of stress", she explained.

"Meeting my family?" he guessed. "The house getting egged? Jocelyn breaking her ankle? June's Shaymin almost getting eaten by a Heatran? Diablo making a run for it?"

"I think that combined with the anxiety of leaving for this trip, training my old Pokemon, and of course a big thing is Jezz", she listed.

Jezz felt his heart fall. He hated being a burden, and now he was under the impression that was responsible for triggering one of her seizures. He also had no idea that Jocelyn was hurt, that Jessie and James' odd Pokemon fusion had run away, or that a wild Heatran attacked June's Pokemon. But despite all those other things, he was still one of her biggest worries.

"Jezz is such a nice kid, but I am so worried about him", she continued. "And I feel him right now. He feels guilty. He has had a lot of negative emotion lately, compared to when we first met him".

Michio kissed her forehead. "How may times are you going to have to be told that you are not his mom?"

"He doesn't have parents. We need to step up", she asserted.

"It's a big responsibility Annie", he told her. "You are already in charge of all the other kids. And if things keep going they way they started…"

"I know, but I am not in it alone", she reminded him. She gave him a brief kiss on the lips then continued. "And I want to take care of him. He is a good kid, and I admire him a lot. If I ever have a son, I'd like him to be like Jezz, but with a bit more self-confidence. I never met such a young kid act so nice after being through such a dark situation. He is very brave. That is why he should be with us".

"Mmmhmm. But that Xatu…" Michio started.

"I have to do something about that. Xatu is bothering Jezz for a reason. I refuse to believe that it doesn't have a purpose", she stated.

"Maybe it is part of the aka lele", he wondered aloud.

"Don't bring that up. We aren't under a curse", Annastasia responded.

"It sure seems like it. It all makes sense. The aka lele always comes after a harbinger, and the spirit attacks every person who is positively connected to the person who saw the harbinger. That explains your seizure, my parents reacting to you like that, Haku showing up, your father's Bulbasaur-Charmander-Squirtle fusion thing escaping, Jocelyn getting hurt, Plusle and Minun getting hurt…" Michio listed. "Shall I continue?"

Jezz was even more confused than before. He heard someone mention that Plusle accidentally shocked Minun too hard, causing him to get knocked out. Then she guilty ran into the woods to hide and was attacked by a Bewear. He didn't quite understand they other things he mentioned, and he didn't know whether to be happy, sad, or neutral about Annastasia's mentioning of him in particular, though she was right about him feeling guilty.

"Okay so some bad things have happened since we've arrived. A lot of good things happened too", Annastasia replied.

"Like what?" he inquired.

"Jocelyn is no longer afraid to ride bikes", Annastasia responded. "Lucario and I worked with her. Now she ride like a pro. She will be taking my bike on the journey while I ride Lelen. And Speaking of Lelen, I found her too. I found her aura pretty quickly, and discovered her living not too far away from where I left her".

"Actually as much as I despise raining on your parade, Jocelyn is still afraid of bikes", Michio confessed.

"What? Since when? Just last week we…we saw…" Annastasia started.

"Apparently while we were at my estate earlier Jocelyn, Benny, June, and Takeshi wanted to ride their bikes to the market located near the town plaza. Some wild Grubbin ran out into the path suddenly and caused her to fall. Now she refuses to get back on, and the bike has a flat tire", he explained. "Jessie told me all about it before".

"Don't tell the kids about the dumb aka lele. It's just going to get them paranoid", Annastasia instructed. "I want this to be a good, positive, experience for them, regardless of how many new Pokemon they catch or if they do well in the contests and trials. I don't want them to think something has them cursed, even though I am sure it isn't real".

"I already told Takeshi and June. They don't believe me. I also told Amber, but she also brushed me off. She asked me if I was high after I told her about it", Michio responded. "How is your head feeling now?"

"Fine", Annastasia answered. "Michio… forget about the harbinger and the evil spirit thing. It isn't real, okay? It's all in your head".

"You say that now. You'll see", he insisted.

Annastasia sighed. She wasn't in the mood to argue. Michio and her Pokemon helped her get down form the counter, and they started towards the hall. Jezz decided to act casual, and pretended to have just arrived at the kitchen entrance.

"Jezz. I am surprised you are up. Are you okay?" Annastasia inquired.

"I just came to get some water", he answered.

"Okay", she replied.

"Oh, and what happened to your head?" Jezz asked even though the already knew the answer.

"I occasionally have seizures. I had one about twenty minutes ago and I ended up falling out of bed and hitting my head pretty hard", Annastasia explained. "But I feel fine now".

Jezz nodded. He was glad Annastasia told him the truth instead of sheltering him. This wasn't the first time he had eavesdropped, so he knew for a fact that adults often lied to him about what they were feeling, experiencing, or talking about in private.

"We are going to go to bed now. Goodnight", Annastasia told him before they walked away.

Jezz took a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with tap water. He drank it down, then headed back to his room, praying that Xatu was asleep. He sighed with relief when he entered the room and Xatu appeared to be snoozing on the other side of his room with the majority of his, Amber, and Jay's Pokemon. He walked up to his bed and noticed a dilemma.

Amber was fully stretched out, leaving him no room on the double bed. He didn't want to touch her in her sleep, not only because it was impolite, but also because he feared waking her. He looked over to Jay, who was curled in a neat little fetal position with his Pokemon half-awake and resting beside him.

" _Should I go sleep with Jay or wake up Amber?"_ Jezz thought to himself. " _I should return to Amber. Jay might be uncomfortable waking up to find me there"._

Jezz tiptoed over to the bed and cautiously lifted Amber's arms. He rolled her to one side and claimed the other side as his own. She mumbled 'Jay' in her sleep but didn't wake up. He sighed with relief, and before he knew it he was falling asleep next to her, this time without any real nightmares.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by John Shanks and Kara Dioguardi


	14. Pathfinder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

 **Pathfinder**

 _"They see the fear in your eyes, heart sinks like a stone.  
'Cause when you're afraid, it weighs on your soul._

 _It's not easy, no.  
Finding the words to say.  
When you're feeling lost, you'll find your way"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Kanto, Lexi and Nolan were meeting up with their traveling companions at the Oak Laboratory. Lucas and Mariana, Rita's two younger siblings, decided to travel alongside them as they conquered the Battle Frontier. Viviana and Brodie planned to join them, as well as Nolan's old friends Jake and Tyler. Tyler was the first to arrive.

"Hey how you doing?" he asked Nolan.

"Great. And you?" Nolan replied.

"Wonderful. I just got my Nidoking and Nidoqueen back from Professor Ivy. I sense I am going to need them for this", Tyler responded.

"Hey Tyler", said Lexi. "It's been a while".

He didn't seem to notice her standing there next to her Vibrava and Venasaur. She stepped forward so that he could see her clearly.

"Lex is that you? Holy shit you look so different!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Not really. Lexi hasn't changed that much," said Nolan.

"I have a little. I let my hair grow really long. I never used to let it grow passed my ears. I also stopped doing my makeup. It's too expensive of an aesthetic.", Lexi responded. "But it's only been two years since I last saw you, not a decade".

"I guess. So where is everyone?" asked Tyler.

"Mariana and Lucas had to fly all the way from Kalos. I think I forgot to mention that they attended PIKA, and their family is basically nomadic, so most of their stuff is at the apartment they share in Anistar. They arrived at the airport an hour ago and should be here soon", Nolan explained.

"PIKA?" Tyler questioned.

"Pokémon Institute of Kalos in Anistar", Lexi clarified.

Within the next few minutes Brodie and his cousin Viviana arrived. Viviana had recently moved in with Brodie, who was still living as one of Rumika's tenants. Brodie was going to travel with them for a few weeks, just to see what the battle frontier is like, then he planned to go back to his job as an electrician. Viviana had not been on a Pokémon journey in three years, but back when she was battling regularly, she often made the top ten lists in competitions. Tyler had traveled with Nolan and Lexi twice before, and was invited by Ash's friend Morrison, a Frontier Brain stationed near Vermillion City, to participate in the trials. Jake, who arrived shortly after the others, was from the city of Alizarin. He, Lexi, Nolan, and Annastasia met during one of Professor Oak Sr.'s summer camps. He had been through every region twice and was asked by multiple Frontier Brains to take the challenge.

"I am surprised your other friends aren't joining us", Jake commented as they headed into the lab.

"June and Takeshi are a bit too young for this. They need more experience", Nolan responded.

"I was actually referring to Rita and Annastasia and that guy from Alola she hooked up with", Jake replied. "Why aren't they coming? I heard they are all good trainers, plus I know Rita and I doubt her boss is going to give her a mission in Alola".

"You are right about Team Rocket not having any jurisdiction in Alola, but that will probably change", Lexi said vaguely. "Rita might end up over there after all".

"What makes you say that?" asked Tyler.

Neither Lexi nor Nolan wanted to get the others involved with the Jezz situation. Nolan made up an excuse.

"Giovanni knows Rita wants to be around Annastasia, so he will probably think of a way to get them together so that Rita can still work while they hang out together", Nolan told the group.

"Sure", said Tyler. "So Lex, what have you been up too?"

"As you know I have been with Nolan for a while", she replied.

"So you're no longer single? Dammit. Is this by any chance an open relationship?" he inquired.

"I meant I have been traveling with Nolan for a while. Nolan and I are friends, nothing more", she told Tyler.

"Nice. In that case, why don't you and I get together? I don't care if you see other guys, so long as I get some too", he told Lexi. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Lexi smiled. "Yeah sure maybe, if you play nice".

"I will. Most of the time, anyway", Tyler responded.

Jake separated them. "Why do you get dibs on Lexi?" he asked Tyler, who shrugged in response.

"Yeah Tyler. Maybe one of us wants her", Viviana added.

"I said this could be an open thing. Did that just fly over your heads?" Tyler questioned.

"Everyone chill. We can worry about hookups later. Professor Oak is going to be here any minute", Lexi told the group.

"Here he comes", Nolan commented. "And Lucas and Mariana are with him. Good."

"Sorry I was running late", said Gary Oak. He shook everyone's hands. "Sometimes those Pokémon can be little bastards. They fight all the time, and even our Pokémon ambassadors can't help sometimes".

Everyone exchanged greetings and chatted for a while. Gary gave them all one hundred Pokeballs, a month's worth of Pokeblock, Pokechow, and Pokémon shampoo. He also gave them all updated Pokedexes, as it was traditional for a trainer to get a new one every one or two years while the old ones were recycled and improved with better technology. He then at their request he took a picture of all of them together with their Pokémon.

"Thanks for everything, Professor", said Lexi.

"Lexi, you know you can call me Gary. I have only known you since before you were born", he responded.

"I know", Lexi replied. "You say that every time I see you, I just always forget".

Within fifteen minutes the eight of them plus their Pokémon were driving down the road in Mariana's new van.

"So where to first?" Brodie questioned. "Alizarin is the closest to here".

"We told you our plan is to go to Viridian City first, then to go in a circle and then end in Cerulean with Ash", Viviana told Brodie.

"Sorry I forgot. I'm not participating, so I didn't pay too much attention to the schedule you all set up", Brodie responded.

"So why are you coming then?" Mariana asked. "Not that we mind".

"Viviana wanted me to come. I have been meaning to take a break to travel. From what I understand, it is going to take you about six months to complete the Battle Frontier. I figure every few weeks I can take of off work and travel with you for a while. After all, I run my own business, so I have that flexibility", he replied.

"I wish I had that kind of job security", Nolan sighed. "I desperately need a job".

"Me too. Nolan used to be a bellhop at the Pallet House and I was a waitress there. It paid well but it isn't a job you can take on the go", Lexi explained.

"You know quite a few people who work for Team Rocket. Why not do that?" asked Viviana.

"I'm considering it", said Lexi.

"Me too", said Nolan.

"I say go for it", Lucas contributed. "Rita gets a lot of money and she hardly does any work".

"It will take us a while to get to her level", Lexi replied. "And the thing with Team Rocket is that my mom is worried for me. It is a dangerous job. She knows because she was caught up in the drama surrounding the revolution of Team Rocket that started about nineteen years ago".

"What's that all about?" asked Brodie.

"It's a very long story. I don't want to get into it now", Lexi responded.

"Me neither. My mother was involved too. I wasn't really born yet. My parents don't mind me helping Team Rocket out, but they don't like the idea of me taking direct orders from Giovanni. It would worry my mother sick", said Nolan.

"I guess. So even though you are an adult, you still care about what your parents think?" asked Lucas.

"Of course. I sorta owe them a lot, don't you feel the same way about yours?", Nolan asked.

"Kinda, nor really though. Rita, Mariana, and I didn't grow up in the traditional sense. We didn't go to regular school or have a real home. Our parents are nomads and Mariana and I have spent more time in boarding school than anywhere else. I think it was a pretty cool way to grow up, and I can't really imagine my parents holding me back like that", Lucas responded.

"I just want a regular, non-threatening job", Lexi told the group. "I'll become a Rocket if they need me though. I heard Iris can use an assistant, and I know my dragon types. They are one of my favorites".

"I don't really see myself going anywhere without Lexi, so I suppose if I can't find anything else I'll sign up for Team Rocket too", Nolan added.

"You two together?" asked Mariana.

"Best friends. The third member of our trio left us to go be with her own kind, so now its just Lexi and I", Nolan responded.

"You are talking about Annastasia", Jake guessed.

"Yeah. I suppose you all never really realized it, but the three of us have been best buds since preschool", Nolan told the group.

"Yep. They were my first friends. Even though we didn't travel much together after Annastasia became more active in Team Rocket and was partnered with Rita, we never lost contact for long", Lexi added.

"I suppose I never had long lasting friends", said Mariana. "Just the people at my school. I am not very good at staying in touch".

"Well hopefully we all work out", said Tyler. He turned to Lexi. "I have a feeling it will".

"Oh yeah, the hookup situation", Lexi replied, rolling her eyes.

"Seriously? Guys, I am traveling with my sister", Lucas complained.

"Sorry", Tyler responded. "But we aren't all ten".

"I am not ten", Lucas asserted.

"Chill out", said Tyler. "We'll discuss this later".

The rest of the car ride was silent as everyone spent the trip listening to the radio. When they arrived in Viridian, their first stop was a popular pizza parlor that had opened may years ago.

"This place hosts talent shows", Viviana commented as they entered the building. She picked up a flyer to show the other members of the group. "And it's going on now. You don't even have to sign up; it's casual".

"So if there something you want us to do about it?" her cousin asked.

"Is there anyone here who can do either really lame or really awesome performances?" she questioned. "If so, I want to see".

"No way. You couldn't pay me to do anything on stage", Lexi replied.

"I could beg the differ", said Jake.

"Fuck off", she retorted.

"Relax, it was a joke", Jake responded defensively.

"I don't want to do it. I just wanted to watch you all", Viviana responded. "Anyone?"

Everyone said 'no' in response to her question.

"Let's still eat here though. It's the cheapest place around", Nolan suggested.

"Maybe there will be some really lame performances we can all make fun of while we eat", Lucas commented.

"Hopefully", said Mariana.

As they had hoped, there was plenty of entertainment. Someone did magic tricks that didn't suck, another person did a guitar solo, and two people did a tap dancing routine so awful that it ended up damaging part of the stage. Every singer who went up was so bad that everyone in the restaurant, including the singers themselves, were laughing hysterically by the time each performance had come to a close. Then the stage crew rolled out a piano and a face that half the group recognized got up to perform.

"It's Anika!" Lexi pointed out. She elbowed Nolan. He looked in her direction.

"Who is Anika?" asked Jake.

"She is a friend of ours", Lexi answered. "She is very close to our neighbor, Soledad Oak, Gary's daughter".

"I wonder If Soledad is here", Nolan mused. He looked around. "I mean, they did say they would be moving around a lot. The Geo-catching thing can bring them anywhere".

"I really wanted to go with her group, but I decided to do the Battle Frontier instead because I finally have a team of fully evolved Pokémon and a good variety too. I really like battling", said Mariana. "But it was a difficult choice. If the opportunity arises in the future, I will take advantage of it".

Anika sat down on the bench and started playing a song that none of them recognized, but everyone in the audience was impressed nonetheless. When she was done with the two-minute routine, she gave a shy bow then returned to her friends.

"I see them, in the corner", Lucas showed the group. "Soledad, Tamaki, Tobie, Gracie, Flare, Carol, Tomoko and some other guy I don't know".

Anika seemed to notice everyone too. She nudged Soledad and Tamaki and the three of them approached their table. They exchanged greetings for a few minutes then Mariana asked why they were still in Kanto.

"As you know Geo-catching can bring you anywhere", Soledad responded. "We are in Viridian looking for some specific Ratatta".

"Ratatta? Really? Why them?" asked Jake. "They are everywhere you go, in almost every region".

"Apparently they are one species of Pokémon that is prone to breeding with the fusion Pokémon. While most of the fusion Pokémon are now contained, many of their offspring remain running lose, especially here in Kanto. As a result, we find Ratatta that have some interesting characteristics", she answered. "Several odd ones have been spotted around here and Professors Maple and Zigba both want us to gather as many as possible".

"That sounds exciting", Lexi commented.

"It explains why Team Rocket likes to collect Ratatta. I bet Giovanni sense something weird about them before the fusions crisis", Brodie mused.

"Possibly. Anyway, it really is exciting. That is why I like it so much", Soledad beamed.

"I like it too", said Tamaki. "I was never much of a battler, and I think this is really cool, ya know? I already caught three of them. Not as much as the rest of the group, but I'm still in training".

"Any chance you will be sticking around for a bit? We are going to the Frontier Brain called Emerson around here within the next day. Maybe we can hang out or something", Mariana said to Soledad.

"We are going to be around for at least a few more days, maybe longer, depending on how much work we can get done", Soledad replied.

The other members of Soledad's group joined the conversation.

"We might even get to go to Alola", nine-year old Gracie announced.

"It's possible", Soledad commented. "I was looking to see if there were any professors up there that could use some Geo-catchers and one professor, a woman named Alana Rosedale, said she is considering a project. I kind of miss being with my other friends. I liked it when we were all together".

"I really hope it works out because Alola is amazing. I don't get to travel much, and Alola 'supposed to be the best place in the world to chill", said Tamaki.

"Well I have to work either way, and if I can see everyone that would be a bonus", said Anika.

"You really have changed, Soledad. In a good way though. You are very mature. This time last year you were always asking our advice and double-checking, even when you were sure you were doing something right. Now you are all on your own and doing everything right it seems", Nolan told her.

"Thanks", Soledad replied. "But really everyone in my group showed me the ropes. I couldn't have come this far without them. Or without you for that matter".

They took a few more moments to catch up, and then they all decided to sit together at a larger table together. Forty minutes into their dinner, Tomoko, the official leader of the group, got a text message from Professor Rosedale.

"Good news everyone. It looks like we got that job in Alola after all", she announced.

"Yes! This is great", Soledad replied.

"Congrats", Lexi and Nolan responded together.

"I can't wait to go. It will be super fun", said Gracie.

"Can we all go?" asked Anika.

"The text says she would like as many people as possible. She decided to collaborate on a research project with Gary Oak, so it is going to be bigger than she initially expected", Tomoko explained. "So yeah, we can all go if that's what you want to do".

"I bet your dad recommended us to Professor Rosedale", Tamaki said to Soledad.

"Yeah probably", she mused.

Everyone agreed on it. Mariana sighed.

"Now I wish that I had chosen to got to Alola or do Geo-catching instead of the Battle Frontier", she complained.

"It isn't too late to change your mind", Nolan reminded her.

"I told everyone I was going to do this. Plus I already stocked up at Professor Oak's Lab", she replied.

"It's no big deal, just do what feels right", Viviana insisted. "Although it will be sad to have you leave our group, we just barely got started".

"I would do it if I were you. You said in the car that you missed everyone and was sad that they weren't old enough to study at PIKA with you", said Brodie. "Now this is your opportunity to be with them all, Soledad, Tamaki, June, Annastasia…"

"You are right. I am going to come with you", Mariana decided.

"I…I want to stay here and do the Battle Frontier", Lucas told his sister.

"That's fine with me", she responded.

"Yes! Mariana this is great. We hardly spend anytime together. I can teach you about Geo-catching and you can tell me about what you learned at PIKA", said Soledad excitedly.

"Are you going to be okay without me, little brother?" Mariana asked Lucas.

"I don't need you and Rita to always be telling me what to do, I can take care of myself", he replied. "And stop calling me 'little brother'. I am only ten months younger than you, you aren't the boss of me".

Mariana turned to Nolan, Lexi, Jake, Tyler, Brodie, and Viviana.

"So you'll make sure he takes care of himself, right?" she asked the teenagers.

"Don't worry", Nolan replied. "We have experience".

"Great. So the Professor sent me another text. She would like us to get started as soon as possible. I told her about the job we have here, and that she should give us about a week to get to Alola", Tomoko said to the others.

"That is great. Our friends are going to be very surprised when we show up", Soledad finished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 44

Takeshi, June, Amber, Jay, Jezz, Lily. Logan, Maya, Annastasia, Jocelyn, Benny, Michio, and their Pokémon were standing in front of the Morgan's new vacation home, getting ready to take a group photo. Mewtwo, Lucario, and Annastasia's new Volbeat and Illumise friends had decided to join them, as well as Sandshrew, who wouldn't go away no matter how hard they tried to convince him to leave them alone. Hauana and Perry were also present to say goodbye to Jezz.

"Ok, on the count of three, everyone do silly faces", James told the group.

"Plus Plus!" Plus shouted. She squirmed out of Rose's car seat and ran to the group. Her partner in crime followed.

"You two aren't going on the journey, you are staying here with us and our babies", James told the two electric mice.

"Mi!"

"Plus plusssss!"

"They think the twins are boring", Lily translated.

"Minunnnnmi minun nun"

"And that they want to be with everyone else a lot more", Logan finished.

Annastasia knelt down in front of them. She pet them each on the head. They looked her in the eyes for a few moments. Then she stood up.

"I hate to say this, but I think they should come with us" Annastasia announced.

"What? But they are the twins' Pokémon", said Jessie. "They need to bond. They are just being stubborn about it".

"Mom, papa, I think you should get the twins Pokémon that can click with them. After all, electric types are known to be stubborn and a bit hard for young children to handle. Maybe you can find them someone special here in Alola, it may be better for everyone involved", Annastasia explained.

"Min nununun"

"Pluuuuusle Plusle"

"They like that idea", Logan explained.

"You just want them for yourself", Amber commented with a toothy grin.

"Miiiii!"

"Plussss!"

"They are sweet, and I have grown attached to them", Annastasia responded as she pulled Plusle off of her leg. "But I really do think this will benefit us all. Plusle and Minun will be happy, the twins can get Pokémon that will bond with them naturally, and I can take care of these guys. I really do like electric types".

"Me too! This is great Onesan", said Jocelyn. She picked up Plusle and squeezed her, and the Pokémon gave her a brief electric shock and then wiggled out of her arms. Jocelyn huffed.

"You do have a good point. I suppose you can't expect all Pokémon-human friendships to be a love-at-first-sight experience", James sighed as he helped Jocelyn fix her now frizzed up hair. "There are many adorable Alonian Pokémon that we do not own. There is Popplio and Komala, and Rowlet, Mudbray and Iwanko, I bet Silver and Rose would love any one of those".

"I can catch them all for you", Jay told his parents.

"We don't know how common they are", Annastasia pointed out. "Though I have been here before for work, I didn't spend much time looking for adorable Pokémon. Unfortunately my job was to go for the very high level Pokémon and the legendaries".

"Yeah, 'unfortunately'" Amber remarked.

"Rose and Silver may play with some of my Pokémon while we are gone", Jezz offered. He gestured towards his Pokémon, who were all sitting together peacefully, waiting for the humans to make a move. "I want to bring them with me, but I would also appreciate starting fresh and developing a new team as I travel. I only have a few Pokémon from here in Alola. Most of mine are from the other regions in which I have lived".

"Deeerling?"

"Koma ko?"

"Vileplume, Delcatty, Porygon, Furfrou, Chimecho, and even you, Xatu, I would rather have stay with me.", Jezz told his Pokémon. "Komala, Deerling, , why don't you two stay with the twins?"

Deerling walked up to Rose and sniffed her hand. The baby reached out and pet him on the head. He cooed pleasantly at her and she started to laugh.

"They like each other already", June commented. "I was going to offer some of my Pokémon, but it looks like Jezz has it covered".

Silver was gently petting Komala, who had crawled up next to him. Now it looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"I am not quite certain that I would want to leave them forever, but I certainly don't mind having them stay here for a while. They seem to want a break from battling and traveling anyway", Jezz told Jessie and James.

"Chime chiiime?" Chimecho asked Jezz.

"He wants to know if he should stay too", Maya said to Jezz.

Jezz smiled and pet Chimecho. "I would really like you to come with me. You and I haven't spent time apart since we first met ten years ago".

"Chi", the Pokemon agreed.

Most of the other members of the group had also left behind a majority of their Pokémon. Jay planned on only bringing Togekiss and Bayleef. June was only bringing her Venasaur, Shaymin, and Uxie, Takeshi was taking Typhlosion, and Michio was only bringing Peruva, and by default, Mienshao. Jocelyn only had Flaafy and Benny only had Jackson. The only exceptions were Annastasia and Amber. Amber wanted to keep her army of flying types handy. Annastasia was bringing ten of her favorite Pokémon from Team Rocket headquarters, her goal being to get them back into the shape they were in the last time she was actively training with them. She also had Bleu and Lil-G, Sandshrew, twenty-four Volbeat and Illumise, Lucario, Mewtwo, and now Plusle and Minun to be responsible fir. Luckily most of them could take care of themselves, as they were not technically her Pokémon, and she was counting on Lucario and Mewtwo to lighten her load.

"Ok, we all good to go?" Annastasia asked the group.

"Yes!" they all replied in unison.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay? You have a whole lot of Pokémon and kids to look after this time", James said to his daughter.

"I know, but I am not alone", she replied.

"I will be with her", Lucario vowed. "I will help her. I owe her".

Jocelyn hobbled over to Lucario, who helped to hold her us.

"Lucario is my favorite", she announced.

"Fla, fee"

Annastasia smiled at Lucario. "Thanks. I have a feeling you are going to become a hit once we start traveling".

"I think Mewtwo is also going to help", said Benny. He looked up at the clone Pokemon. "Right Mister?"

"I will be present in case I am needed for an emergency", he responded though his eyes lay on Sandshrew. The ground Pokemon spat in his direction, but they managed to avoid a battle for the sake of the humans surrounding them.

"I also have Michio to help", Annastasia reminded them.

"Yeah, ok, sure. Right", Jessie mumbled.

Michio pretended to ignore her. James at least had faith in his support, and he and Jessie were passed the days of arguing over the other's opinions.

"Logan, Lily, and Maya will also give me a paw if I need it, right guys?" Annastasia asked.

"Yep!" the three cats responded in unison.

"Also everyone is a bit more mature now than they were last year so things are bound to go smoother", Annastasia said proudly.

"I hope you are right", Jessie responded. She hugged Annastasia. "Bye princess".

"Bye mom, papa. Don't worry, we will all be fine", she told her parents.

"Bye mommy!" Jocelyn yelled.

"Flaaafeeee!"

"Goodbye Perry and Hauana. Thank you for letting me go on this journey", Jezz told his guardians.

"It's no problem, Jezz, just be careful. Don't cause any trouble or stress for your leaders", Perry instructed.

"Yes sir", Jezz responded.

Jezz gave the Hales one last hug. Annastasia picked up Silver and Rose and kissed them each one more time before the group mounted Jay and Ash's Tauros. The other kids followed her lead, except for Jocelyn. Though Acorn, Aliyah, Mewtwo, Bleu, and Chimecho had tried to heal her broken ankle, the damage to it was too severe to be fixed in just one day. They estimated that Jocelyn would be confined to crutches for at least a few more days and so she decided to ride Annastasia's Lelen instead of walking or riding a Tauros like the others. Lelen was smoother, safer, and stronger. Jocelyn mounted the Pokemon with the help of her parents. Lelen was more than capable of carrying the eight year old, her bag, her crutches, and Flaafy, and seemed very happy to do it. Her parents hesitated to let her go, but when they finally did, they discovered that Jocelyn was perfectly fine with riding by herself, broken ankle or otherwise. It was sign that she had really matured since her last journey. Annastasia and her parents were confident that this was going to be a big year for her. Jocelyn gave and Annastasia a thumbs up to let her know that she was ready to leave, and her sister rang the Jigglypuff bell in return. Then they took off on nine Tauros, a Lelen, and a fifteen-year-old bicycle.

"Bye everyone", the kids called one last time.

"See ya later twerps!" Meowth called after them.

"Onward water-dragon-horse!" the heard Jocelyn cheer.

"Flaaa!"

With several minutes they were completely out of site and off to their first destination. It took them only a few minutes to reach the pier. They noticed Rita waving them down, and dismounted to greet her.

"I only know one person who would lead a gang of Tauros-riders through Alola", Rita commented as the group approached the boat.

"Hey Rita", Annastasia responded with a wide smile. "Are you sticking around?"

"No actually. Giovanni wanted Ralph and I to ask the locals about this rare mushroom Pokemon. It's call Maralull or something like that", she answered. "We just checked out the island you are going to now. Sorry we couldn't time it right. The assignment was just given to us this afternoon".

The group was sad to hear that Rita wouldn't be traveling with them this time. She was responsible and sometimes strict, but she was also lots of fun. She took the time to talk to the kids before the ferry left. After talking to everyone openly, she walked over to Jezz, who was standing behind the rest of the group and brushing his borrowed Tauros. He jumped when Rita came up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Jezz nearly stepped on her toes, and was embarrassed for over-reacting to such a simple gesture.

"I am sorry to jump and injure your toes, Rita. I fear you gave me a fright", Jezz explained.

"Don't worry, I have tough toes. I came over here to check in and to remind you that even though I am up here and I am going to be seeing you more with the group more, it doesn't mean we can't still talk privately. So call me if you need something, even if it is just to vent", she whispered to Jezz.

No one but Michio heard them, and as usual, he doesn't that he didn't care enough to pay better attention. He got in line behind Lily, who was in the process of purchasing her ticket for the ferry.

"What should I do if…" Jezz paused. He looked up at her, silently urging her to finish his sentence.

"If what?" Rita questioned. "Nothing has changed between us or the other participants in our group. I am reminding you that things are still relaxed, and private. I am available as usual, and so are the others, though I hear I am your favorite mentor".

"That is true. Thank you", Jezz responded.

Rita patted him on the back and walked away.

"So, about Ralph…" Annastasia started as Rita walked up to her.

"When I saw you approaching I made him go away", Rita explained.

"Why?" Annastasia inquired.

"It's complicated", she answered.

"No it's not. You think we will embarrass you, or he will embarrass you, is that it? I can tell when you feel embarrassed", Annastasia responded. "God I sound like my parents. But I bet I am right".

"We can talk about him some other time. I have to get going. Your boat is about to leave and I have to work on this dumb survey until five, then I have some records to look through", Rita replied.

"Ok. Good luck", she said one last time.

After the exchange the group boarded the boat, which brought them to their first Pokemon-hunting location.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by Shane Harper

AN: I want to take another opportunity to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing so far. I also have some special news, and it is that **I have a personal Tumblr now**. Ok, so by 'personal', I mean I made it for myself and others who are interested in my stories. I just made it two days ago so it is still a baby but I think there is some good stuff on there. It is called **"chipotlepepperspokemonandother"** – extremely original name, I know. I know before that I have mentioned my first Tumblr, **"Pokemonshipsblogwithteamrocket** ", which is fairly popular now (It is less than a year old and I already have 513 followers—I expected it to only get like 50 at most, so this is good news). That blog is themed around Pokémon ships, and I don't really have anything on there that reflects me personally. This one will have be more about my personal interests, writing prompts, headcannons, and I will be answering questions about my story. If you want to make an account it is so easy and you don't need to include personal information if you don't want to, which is great, but you don't need an account in order to view mine.

So enjoy your lives, don't let me distract you too much:)


	15. The Desire to Know

_*Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_

 **The Desire to Know**

 _"She heard those sirens screaming out  
Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch  
She locked herself in the cellar  
Listened to the screaming of the wind  
Some people call it taking shelter  
She called it sweet revenge"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nolan, Lexi, Jake, Tyler, Viviana, Brodie, and Lucas decided to camp out a few miles south of Viridian City. Hotels were expensive, and the camps sites were generally well kept. They were also near some noteworthy hot springs that were locally famous for their discreet, almost secret, locations. It was now early in the evening and Lexi was bathing her Venasaur in one of those springs. She hummed contently as she poured bucket after bucket of warm, soapy, water over her oldest traveling companion, who was covered in a considerable amount of dust, dirt, and pollen. She was about to start bathing herself when she heard the sound of footsteps. Both she and Venasaur turned around, poised to attack, but discovered it was only Tyler's Magmar, Maggie.

"What are you doing up here? You can't possibly want a bath", Lexi said to the Pokémon.

"Magmar mag", it chanted.

"She's mine", Tyler called out.

Tyler and his Krokorok, Boldore, and Electivire came into view.

"Oh hey", Lexi responded nonchalantly.

"I was hoping to find you here. I been looking everywhere", he replied. He sat down next to Lexi, who was grateful for the fact that she hadn't already undressed by the time he came into view.

"So why were you looking for me everywhere'?" Lexi interrogated.

"I dunno. I suppose I just wanted some alone time with you", Tyler answered.

"Alone time….right", she responded hesitantly.

She was neither nervous nor uncomfortable, but she was confused by his awkward actions. She didn't like it when guys made useless talk with her, and right now she wanted him to either spit his words out or leave her alone.

"If this is about what I said earlier, I want you to know that I was partially joking. Find you attractive, but I am not ready for a relationship, whether it's casual or serious", Lexi explained. "And I don't really want to play games either".

"Are you sure about that?' he asked.

"No", she answered honestly. "I think maybe I do want to play games, but I certainly don't want to lose".

Tyler stood up. "I figured. I wanted to let you know I'm available, so keep that in mind".

"I will, but don't expect me to put out the next time you ask", she told him.

"I won't. See you then", he replied.

"Yeah, you will", she responded.

Tyler left, his Pokémon following behind him. An hour later the seven of them were back to training, trying to distract themselves from the tension that was starting to build up among the new group.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the kids' first evening camping in Alola. The air was a steady seventy degrees Fahrenheit with a gently breeze, and most of them agreed that the good weather was perhaps the only thing that worked in their favor this day. They spent hours searching for Pokemon, only to get attacked and tricked by every Yungoose, Koratta, and Pikipek that crossed their path. Now they were getting settled at one of the trainer campsites located on the island.

"I am sorry we didn't make it to Professor Rosedale's lab today", Annastasia apologized once the group had gathered around her. "I haven't been thinking too straight these passed two days, and I apologize for leading us in the wrong direction".

"It is ok, A", Jay assured his older sister. "We understand what happened, we don't mind".

"I'm glad. So, if you all don't mind helping me with the chores, we can get dinner cooked sooner", she announced.

"I want Michio to cook", Jocelyn announced. "He can make a cool Alonian dish again!"

"Flaaaafy Fla!"

"We only have rice and vegetables", Michio responded. "So it's not like I can make anything good. Just boring regular food".

"I was hoping a few of you could help me change that", Annastasia responded.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Takeshi.

"How about you, Jezz, and June collect firewood so that we can start building a fire. Amber, Lily, Maya, and Logan can get us some fresh fish to go with our vegetables and rice, and some fruit for dessert", Annastasia instructed. "Benny, Jocelyn, and Jay, how about you help me and Michio get everything set up? We have to wash some of these dishes again because of those Koratta that swiped them earlier. The still have hair and dirt on them".

"Yuck", Jocelyn commented.

"Flaaa".

"It is a good thing we have soap", said Benny as he observed a few of the dishes.

"Sure is. And that isn't the only thing I am prepared for. I am hoping that this weather will hold up, but in case it doesn't, I brought a tarp for us to place over our fire and log seats", Annastasia told them. "And Michio is going to help me set it up right now".

The children and Pokemon nodded then went to do their chores. Annastasia walked over to Lelen, who was carrying the bag with the tarp. Lucario, who had been standing several yards away from the camp, approached her.

"What will you need me to do?" he asked.

"Same as usual: keep Sandshrew under control", she whispered.

"I can still hear you, ignorant human. You believe that I am out of control? You have no idea", Sandshrew vented.

"I didn't say you were out of control _yet_ ", Annastasia emphasized. "But you have the potential to be. And you have to realized that destroying property and burning insects is not something I am going to let you get away with".

"Those children started the fire", he responded nonchalantly.

"I don't know if that is true or not, but still, you could have put it out. Instead you made it bigger and ruined that poor man's vegetable garden", she argued.

Jezz, June, and Takeshi had wondered several yards away from the campsite, and though it was a bright evening, the trees and vines were thick.

"I fear I have lost sight of the campsite", Jezz told the other two kids as he looked around worriedly. "And I left my Pokemon back there, so I cannot even ask Furfrou to lead us back".

"It's okay. June has Shaymin and Uxie with her. They can help us find the way back", Takeshi assured him.

"Uxie!"

"Shayyy!"

"Very good", Jezz sighed.

June and Takeshi exchanged knowing glances. It was the first time they had been alone with Jezz, and they knew almost nothing about him. Neither of them wanted to ignore him, but they didn't know what to say either. June watched him curiously, and quickly became impressed by the way he swiftly and easily gathered what they needed. He and Takeshi went to go help him, even though he didn't seem to have any trouble carrying the six heavy pieces of wood he had tidily piled in his arms.

"You've done this a lot before", June commented as she reached for one of the pieces in his hand. Uxie used her psychic ability to lift up some of the pieces.

"Yes indeed. It is okay June, Uxie, I can carry this", Jezz replied.

"Don't sweat it. June and I are supposed to help too", Takeshi responded as he followed June and Uxie's lead.

"You really do not have to help me. And I believe that we should go back now", Jezz said suddenly.

June took a few pieces of the wood anyway. "Well, we aren't in _that_ big of a rush. How about we talk? Takeshi and I don't know you, Jezz. We only know the Amber-Jay-Jezz trio".

Jezz nodded and neatly placed the firewood on the ground. "Annie will probably want us to go back though. The firewood is required in order to cook dinner".

"Yeah, but I doubt Lily, Logan, Maya, and Amber got the other food already", June responded.

Jezz wasn't going to argue that she also had to cook the rice, which took longer, because he had a feeling they weren't going to listen. Then he thought of a solution.

"Takeshi, June, will it be okay if we come out here later to talk?" he inquired. "This way we won't have to rush".

"That's fine with me", she replied. "Takeshi?"

"Yes. That sounds good, so long as we don't get caught", he responded.

"Caught?" Jezz inquired.

"Annastasia doesn't want us to go out at night without one of the leaders", June explained.

"Oh yes. I didn't realize", Jezz replied.

Jezz bent down in order to recollected the firewood he had rested ground. Then he heard the faint sound of cracking wood and footprints treading steadily through the mud. The other two didn't seem to hear anything because they did not react, but Jezz did. He froze in place and silently urged June and Takeshi to do the same. Uxie and Shaymin trembled and scurried over to June and Takeshi.

"What is going on?" Takeshi asked, confused by their actions.

"Stand still and do not move until I say" Jezz whispered.

It was then that June and Takeshi heard the creature. It moaned loudly and took a few more large steps towards the trio. June and Takeshi gulp nervously the turned to Jezz. Rather than acting terrified, Jezz lifted a stone about the length and width of his foot and chucked it to the left of the seven-foot Bewear. The Pokemon grunted and left to pursue the rock. Once it was several feet behind them, Jezz gestured for everyone to run away in the opposite direction. They immediately ran forward, dropping wood and tripping over themselves as they distanced themselves as far away as possible from the Bewear's territory. After they stopped, they caught some additional bad luck and found themselves further lost in the woods. At least two of them were internally panicking, because the surrounding environment was entirely silent.

"That was scary", June said finally, breaking the silence.

"How did you know to do that?" Takeshi questioned Jezz. "I didn't even sense that Bewear!"

"I have been alone in the woods before", he answered.

"Without any Pokemon? And you faced a Bewear?" June asked incredulously.

"I don't want to talk about it", Jezz responded.

"Ok", the couple replied together.

"Uxie, Shaymin, please lead us back to the campsite", June instructed.

"Uxxx!"

"Shaymmmin!"

The enthusiastic and now relieved Pokemon led the children back to the camp. They tiredly collected more firewood during their walk back, which was apparently much longer than they had anticipated. Half an hour later they showed up at the campsite, and Annastasia immediately reacted to their arrival.

"What happened?" she asked the three of them. "I was just about to ask Mewtwo to go find you. Where you attacked?"

"No, we are fine", Jezz responded as he brushed some of the dirt off of his shirt. "We became a bit lost, but nothing happened to us".

June and Takeshi were a bit surprised that Jezz didn't want to recount the story, but then silently agreed that they should just go along with it. And they did, smoothly, until Annastasia asked more questions.

"Then why are you covered in dirt and have leaves, sticks, and burrs stuck in your hair and clothing?" she asked suspiciously.

"We tripped", June swiftly answered.

"Yes. We tripped and that is all", Takeshi added rather nervously.

"Ok, well as long as you are okay", Annastasia responded.

Annastasia knew they were lying, but she let it go. She trusted they didn't do anything wrong anyway, and that they probably just got distracted playing around but didn't want her to think they were slacking on the chores, which she understood. It described about half of her childhood.

"I am glad you got the wood at least", Annastasia told them. "The bad news is that I have nothing to cook but rice with black beans and collards".

"This place sucks for fishing", Lily complained. "These ponds had almost nothing in them, and when they did, they were just those tiny sardine things that are almost impossible to catch. We only got three of them after almost an hour".

"I sorta failed too", Amber admitted. "The only fruit I found were coconuts, which are kinda hard to knock down using arrows. So climbed up the tree to get my arrows that had got caught on the bark and then used a knife to cut the coconuts down, but when they landed it was into a big mud puddle that I didn't notice before. And they were cracked open a bit, so unless you want to drink some muddy coconut milk, I got nothing".

"I appreciate the effort", Annastasia told her. "Sorry about this. I assumed there would be lots of seafood and fruit available here, but I suppose I was wrong. You all have some snacks in your bags that we packed, and tomorrow we will stop by this little town that I saw and I will stock up an whatever food you all like".

"Yes", the Pokemon and children, including Jezz, cheered.

"I never had that type of freedom before", he told his friends.

"As long as you get something healthy to go with your junk food, I'll buy whatever you want", Annastasia responded.

"I don't spend a lot of time on this island, but usually the jungles are filled with fruit", Michio commented. "Dirty, hard to reach fruit that I would never eat, but still fruit. And I didn't know that the ponds had brownish-brackish water. It is unusual for Alola".

"That is odd. I didn't hear anything about their being a shortage of food in the news", Annastasia responded. "No wonder there aren't many Pokemon around here".

It was almost 8pm by the time they got to start eating their dinner. They sat coupled on various logs around the fire while they talked about random things relating to television, Pokemon, movies, and video games. After dinner the firefly Pokemon put on a light show for the kids. Later they got into their pajamas and stargazed until eleven at night.

"Ok, I hate to be a be the spoilsport, but we have to get going to bed", Annastasia announced. "I don't want your sleep schedules to become too erratic, or else you will become too tired to travel and work on your training".

The group tiredly gathered their personal items and slumped into their respective tents, mumbling sleepy 'goodnights' as they passed by. Jocelyn was paired with Benny and Logan, Takeshi was with Jay and Jezz, and Amber and June were with Lily and Maya.

"One of the things I hate most about camping is the lack of really good food", Jay sighed once he entered his tent. "No more French food, no more Italian, no more five star anything".

"I feel quite similarly. The food was probably the only thing I liked about my school. I had to go to fancy schools, and they always had good food", Jezz concurred.

"My school was okay, if you didn't mind mystery meat", said Takeshi.

The three boys lay down in their sleeping backs with their Pokemon surrounding them. When Jay was asleep, Takeshi texted June and then he, Jezz, and June met outside near a stand of trees. They were nearly invisible in the night, but one creature spotted them immediately.

"Naughty children", the Sandshrew chided condescendingly. "You are disobeying your leaders".

"We only want to talk. Please don't tell A. She is probably asleep or trying to fall asleep", June pleaded.

"I will wake her", it asserted.

"No please! That isn't nice", Takeshi insisted.

"If you will do me a favor", Sandshrew responded.

"What would you like us to do?" Jezz asked politely.

"Yes, what would you like?" June asked the Sandshrew, trying to not sound as irritated as she really was at the creature. It had spent half the day making fun of her, and the eleven year old was convinced it hated her more than any of the other kids despite her always being nice.

"I get your desserts for the rest of this trip", it demanded. "All the treats. Every single one".

"That's not fair!" Takeshi whined.

"But A makes stuff especially for us", June responded. "You can get your own portion".

"No deal then", Sandshrew replied. "I will go get her up now then…"

"Fine I'll do it", June agreed despondently.

"Yeah me too I guess", Takeshi uttered.

"I will do that as well", said Jezz.

The Sandshrew left the three of them alone, and they finally had an opportunity to talk. The sat in a circle together and ate some of the chips and candy that they had packed from home.

"Sandshrew isn't going to get its claws on this stuff", Takeshi said proudly. "Right Jezz?"

"Oh yes", Jezz replied.

Jezz reached forward and took some candy. "This is very good. These are my favorite brands. I have always enjoyed the chocolate and peanut butter combination. I very much appreciate you sharing it with me".

"Jay said that you really like traveling with us", June started. "Did you have a group that you used to travel with before?"

"I never had an official group, other than my Pokemon. I never stayed with one group for more than a week before", Jezz answered.

"How come?" asked Takeshi.

"I…well…I often have difficulty with maintaining good relationships", he confessed.

"I find that hard to believe", said June. "Everyone likes you. You are so sweet".

"Oh thank you", Jezz nodded. "I have never been in a situation quite like this one before".

"So tell us about your past families", June suggested. "I bet you have a lot of interesting experiences. There was a girl in my class who was a foster child, and she had a lot of cool stories to share".

"I am sorry June but I don't really like to talk about my past", Jezz replied.

"No I'm sorry. I…we…just wanted to get to know you better. We didn't mean to make you feel offended or uncomfortable", June sputtered.

"Please don't feel that way. I am not offended, I just have more bad memories than good memories, but I don't want anyone to feel sad about it", he explained.

"So then tell us about your Pokemon", Takeshi advised.

Jezz smiled. "Yes, I have many great stories about my Pokemon…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in their tent, Benny and Jocelyn were also dodging sleep in favor of conversation.

"I miss home already", Benny lamented. "I kinda wish mom and dad were here".

"It's going to be ok. Sometimes things are easier without your parents around", Jocelyn told him.

"Flaaa", her Pokémon agreed.

"I guess. But you got to spend more time with your parents the last two years compared to me", Benny responded. "And Tamaki and I have never been apart for this long".

"Look on the bright side, Benny. The first contest is coming up in Fireside Village", Jocelyn replied. "And since we are both eight now, we can compete. We have a week to get ready for it. I am super excited, I have my whole routine already planned out. Also Mewtwo said that the heal spell he used on my ankle will take full effect soon, and by tomorrow I will probably being to walk again".

"That is great. About the contests, I am glad that you seem to like them. I was never sure about contests but now I feel ready to try and see", said Benny.

"Jezz told me that he absolutely loves contests, even more than Pokémon battles and that last year he did both and still managed to win the Grand Festival and make the top ten at the Indigo Plateau",

"I don't know what I am going to do for my routine yet", Benny confessed. "Jackson and I have been trying to think of something really fun to do but I can't think of much since I only have one Pokémon".

"I only have one Pokemon too", Jocelyn pointed out.

"Flaaaafy".

"We'll help you get more", Logan assured him as he entered their tent. "And we can help you practice".

"Battling looks awesome, but doing it for myself and collecting my own seems really hard now that I think of it", Benny responded.

"Sometimes all you have to do is ask", said Jocelyn. "We don't battle any Pokémon that doesn't want to battle. That is what Onesan keeps telling me. I always forget, but I am going to try harder to remember now".

"And I will be supervising this", Sandshrew asserted.

Benny jumped. "You scared me".

"Good", it replied.

"As if we need a supervisor. You'll see. Annastasia is the most responsible person ever", Jocelyn replied.

"Flaafy"

"Yeah", Benny agreed.

The Sandshrew shrugged. "She is only human".

The kids argued with the Sandshrew for a while. Plusle, Minun, and a few of the other Pokémon joined in, and Annastasia and Michio tried to break it up when they heard it getting loud. Before they were successful, Annastasia's cell phone rang.

"It's probably mom and papa wondering how our first night is going", said Jay. "It is sooo like them to call this late".

"It's Rita", Annastasia corrected. She answered the phone and then got up to leave the tent. "Hey Rita".

"Good, you picked up. Can we talk for a little bit?" she inquired.

"Sure", Annastasia told her. She turned to the group. "I will be right back. Behave while I am gone. Try to go to sleep".

"Yes mother", everyone but the Sandshrew and Michio responded in unison.

"Tarrria?"

"Lillli?"

"You can come, it's only Rita", she told her two partners.

Annastasia walked away from the campsite. After a few minutes she let Rita know that she was ready to talk.

"I have Rumika here with me", said Rita.

"Oh, hi Rumika, how are you?" Annastasia inquired.

"Very good. How is everything on your end?" Rumika responded.

"Good. Mewtwo and Lucario have been a really big help. I actually had to ask them to help out less so that the kids could do some of the work", Annastasia responded. "I still want them to know how to build and campfire and such. We haven't caught any Pokemon yet today, but we are hoping that our bad luck will change for tomorrow".

"Good. I am happy that things got off to a good start. Your mother and father are probably going to give you a call tomorrow. I am at headquarters so I haven't talked to them since you left", Rumika told her.

"Okay. So what did you want to talk about?" asked Annastasia.

"This is about Jezz. I tried going back through his records, but there is almost no information on him, so I talked to a few of his former foster homes", Rita replied.

"Keep going", Annastasia insisted.

"The first couple I talked to had Jezz from age eight until just after his ninth birthday. They said that they gave Jezz up because he was too expensive. When I asked what they meant, they said that the money the state was giving him wasn't enough to pay for his medical bills, and they said that it was just too hard to keep him around", Rumika explained.

"That is really sad. Perry and Hauana didn't mention any medical conditions, only that he tended to get sick very easily and that I should keep that in mind while we are traveling. Anything I should know about?" Annastasia questioned.

"We don't know any specifics yet. That weren't allowed to tell me much about that, and I didn't pry. I figured if it was important to us than someone would have let us known already", Rita answered quickly.

Both Annastasia and Rita sensed anxiety in her voice, but neither of them commented on it.

"I want to do what's best for him. Hopefully everyone else who gets involved with this will feel the same", Annastasia responded.

"They didn't have much else to tell me, though they were also disturbed by the lack of background information on Jezz. Jezz's record is very small, and it should be big for a child who has been to many different places", said Rumika.

"That is disturbing. You said you talked to another couple", Annastasia reminded her. "What did they have to say?"

"The same things mostly. They only had Jezz for a few months and decided that he was a bit of a burden", she replied. "The family before that said that Jezz acted strange compared to other kids, and he only lasted a month in that home".

"Weird. He would have been somewhere between six and eight", Annastasia mused. "How could you call a kid strange and then just leave him?"

"I don't know. I need to tell you about another thing they all mentioned. There is a letter that was in Jezz's record. Not a classic letter, just a document containing some random information about him. He was born in Kanto, but it is apparently unknown what happened to his parents ", Rita informed her. "His name is Jezz Tonaka, but there is no birth certificate. So he has no birth date, no recorded handicaps or illnesses, no siblings, and most importantly, no parents".

The anxiety in Rita's voice was still present, and Annastasia began wondering what she was hiding. She felt the desire to know, but at the same time trusted Rita enough to let it go for now.

"Well everyone has parents. You don't think his mother is your sister, do you?", Annastasia inquired.

"Then his last name would be Winchester, not Tonaka", said Rumika.

"Unless he was assigned his father's surname", Annastasia pointed out.

"That is a possibility, but I had researched my family history for both my and your mother's sake, and we found no other relatives", she explained.

"I want to figure this out for him. He wants to know. He deserves it", Annastasia sighed.

"So do I. He has had to face too many hard times", Rita agreed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Annastasia responded.

"The results from the genetic test were supposed to come in this afternoon. Lucy took care of it, and said she would send me the report. I can text it to you so that you can read it yourself, then you can talk to Jezz about it", Rumika suggested.

"That would be great, but that won't tell us much. Too bad there isn't a test that can tell who his parents are", she replied.

"If we had any inkling of who is dad or mom might be, we could test him that way, but I don't think there are any suspects as of yet. Getting a warrant wouldn't be hard, unless you don't know where to start. They could be anyone", said Rumika. "As I said before, I want to help him, but it can be a stressful process for him in particular. I hope he doesn't have high expectations for who they are, because more likely than not they abandoned him. And he doesn't need to hear that at his age".

"Jezz is very mature. We already told him what he was getting into by doing this. If we have the power to help than it's our responsibility", Annastasia responded.

"That is what I said, but your aunt does make a good point", Rita added. "It's a good thing you are with him. You are gentle, and he likes you a lot".

"Thank you. I am glad you feel that way", Annastasia replied.

"You should tell Jezz about this conversation, so that he can understand what is going on, since he really seems interested. Maybe he knows more than he realizes", Rita speculated. "He might know something that we don't".

"I will. Thanks for doing all this, and for keeping me updated", said Annastasia.

"No problem. This actually quite interesting. I am learning things about my family that I never knew before, things I will tell you about some other time", Rumika responded. "I will let you go now".

"Thanks again. Bye", she told them.

"Bye. Good luck", said Rumika and Rita before they hung up the phone.

Annastasia, Bleu, and Lil-G walked back to the campsite and headed towards their own tent. Jocelyn heard her sister's footsteps and peeked her head outside the open flap.

"What did Aunt Rumika want?" Jocelyn questioned.

"She, Rita, and I are working on a project together. I will tell you about it later. Right now we haven't gotten very far", Annastasia responded.

"Oh, okay", Jocelyn sighed.

"Don't worry Jocelyn. I promise I will tell you about it later. I always do", Annastasia replied.

"I know", she responded.

"Good, now go to sleep. It's late", Annastasia instructed.

"Your sister is distressed. I thought you didn't keep secrets", Sandshrew said to Annastasia.

"First off, I am not keeping permanent secrets. It's just hard to explain right now", Annastasia started. "Also, Jocelyn is not distressed. If she were, we'd all know".

"It's true", Jocelyn confirmed. "I admit to still throwing tantrums".

"Next time Lucario and Mewtwo do their own thing, you should go with them instead of fucking with us", Michio suggested.

"That is a great idea. In fact why don't you?" Annastasia asked it.

"Mewtwo and that Lucario are very annoying to be around", Sandshrew answered.

"We know the feeling", Amber told it.

"Amber, what are you doing up still?" Annastasia asked her.

"I heard everyone talking. And a few people are missing", she announced. "Just sayin'".

"Who?" she asked anxiously.

"Jezz, Takeshi, and June", Amber listed.

"Pika pi Pikaaa", Pip tried to explained.

"Tarrrr", Bleu responded.

Lil-G barked a few times then indicted for the others to follow her as she trotted towards the forest. Sure enough, June, Takeshi, and Jezz were sitting on the ground, gorging on peanut butter cups and potato chips. Amber felt a pang of betrayal, but it went away the moment she noticed Jezz's happy, relaxed face. Of course his face sunk a bit when Annastasia approached, as he expected some harsh reprimanding, but true to her character, she just laughed at them.

"Jezz, you are a child after all", Annastasia teased.

The three of them stood up, half ashamed, half confused.

"You aren't going to scold us?" Jezz queried.

"You shouldn't be sneaking around and eating candy this late at night", she told the kids. She picked up a few of the candy wrappers. "But since this is your first offense, I can let it go".

"Thanks A", June and Takeshi said in unison.

"I appreciate your kindness", said Jezz.

"It's no big deal. Remember to re-brush your teeth, unless you want cavities", she reminded them.

The children nodded them went back into their tents in order to grab their hygiene supplies. Annastasia watched them all brush their teeth, then they all went to bed in their different tents.

Later that night, Jezz experienced another vision, courtesy of Xatu's future sight. Unlike the others, it was not terrifying. It was actually pleasant, though utterly confusing.

**Dream**

 _He was in an unfamiliar bedroom. He looked around, and noticed collections of his favorite books, as well as his trophies and ribbons, displayed on the multiple shelves. He got out of the insanely comfortable bed and stretched. He cannot remember a time where he had been better rested. He walked down the stairs, and discovered many of his friends waiting for him._

 _"Hey Jezz!" Annastasia's friend Nolan called from across the room. "We were wondering what happened to you"._

 _"I was catching up on some sleep", he heard himself reply._

 _Soon everyone was there, including the Rose and Silver, but they were older. Three or four he guessed._

 _"We were going to play Snail's Pace Race with Rose and Silver", Annastasia announced as she placed the board game on the coffee table._

 _"They aren't tired of playing that game yet?" he asked. "We played it over ten times yesterday"._

 _Jezz felt a bit confused. He never heard of the game before, but his future self seemed to know it all-too well._

 _"But it's my favorite. We have to play more", Silver insisted. His voice was soft and a bit shy, like Jay's but a bit higher-pitched._

 _"It's the only game they like", Lexi sighed._

 _"And the twins said that we all have to play", Nolan added. "Want to join?"_

 _"Sure", he responded._

The dream ended, but he didn't wake up. Instead the scene changed and he found himself sitting in a field, alone except for Amber, who was using his lap as a pillow. He was playing with her hair. He noted how different she looked, and concluded that this scene was something from the future.

 _"Chances are I will no longer be a redhead by the time I am an adult, but mom says anything can happen", she told Jezz._

 _"Do you want me to braid it for you? It's kinda messy", he responded._

 _"I like my hair messy", Amber explained._

 _"You also like it when Jay or I do it for you", Jezz pointed out. "I just thought I'd offer. I bet you never learned how to do it on your own"._

 _Amber paused for a moment. "Yeah that's true. I never bothered learning how to be stylish or whatever because of you and Jay"._

 _"I can teach you. Or give you a makeover. There is time, we have all day", I reminded her._

 _"Well you are the master of disguise", Amber answered._

After that he woke up, and was utterly confused by the vision. Xatu's visions were not always precise, and he was yearning to know if this was true, especially after Amber's last sentence.

" _She called me the 'master of disguise'_ ", he thought to himself. " _Does that mean she knows_?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by Carrie Underwood


	16. Impediment

AN: Ok, really short note: I noticed a big mistake. I keep on referring to Jay's 'Bayleef', but Bayleef evolved into Meganium in Heroine. I completely forgot! Urgh. I have always gotten Meganium and Bayleef confused for some reason. So for now on it's 'Meganium' and later on when I go back and do the final—final—final edits, I will change all the 'Bayleefs' to 'Meganiums' . It is too much work to do now since I just recently cleaned out all the docs in doc manager. So yes, Meganium. Sorry about that. Enjoy this next chapter and please review if you have the chance.

 _*Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_

 **Impediment**

 _"When it's coming apart, you had it all.  
It wasn't enough. No, it's not enough.  
They tell you it's not worth the price, so just let it go.  
But you know you can't. You know you won't"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 42

"Tomoko are you sure this is the way?" Anika questioned.

The tall black-haired teen had been leading them through the thick tropical forest for nearly an hour. Their group consisted of eleven-year-old Soledad and her friends Anika, Gracie, Mariana, Tobie, Carol, Flare, Tomoko, and their Pokémon.

"Positive. I have a Poke-nav, and it was working fine the other day", she answered.

"Pohaku should be right around here", said Mariana. She too had her Poke-nav and was helping to lead. "We should stumble upon it any minute now".

"Look!" Gracie cried out suddenly. She pointed to the right. Everyone followed her glance.

"Poh a kkkkkau!" The rock-type roared.

"It's ginormous!" Gracie exclaimed.

"Sure is", Anika responded. Her and a few of the others took out their Pokedexes to scan it.

"Pohaku, the Molten Rock Pokémon. Pohaku are extremely gentle Pokémon that do not enjoy battling. They like to rest near volcanoes", said Anika's Pokedex.

"Pohaku is known as the Molten Rock Pokémon. Pohaku usually live in very warm areas and feed off volcanic ash and soil", said Soledad's Pokedex.

"I want to catch it", said Flare.

"So do I", Soledad responded.

"And me", Anika and Tomoko replied together.

"Whoever gets it first gets to keep it then", Flare suggested.

Everyone in the group started to pursue the new Pokémon. It blew fire at its opponents and pummeled them with rocks.

"It's a Fire and Rock type, so I choose Vaporeon and Blastiose", said Soledad.

"I'll help you out with my Golduck and Corsola", Tamaki offered.

Eventually Tamaki' Pokémon were the last ones standing, and thanks to Tamaki, the Pokémon became too tried to fight them. Pohaku collapsed.

"It's all yours", Tamaki told Soledad.

"No. It was your Pokémon that weakened it the most. You take it", she insisted.

"But I don't plan on battling anytime soon. You said that you might want to. If that is the case it should be on your team, not mine", Tamaki explained.

"Ju Juuuuulip", Soledad's Julip added.

"Guys, the Pohaku Lab is right around here. We should keep trying to find it", Tomoko told the two of them.

"Fine", Soledad replied. She threw a Pokeball at Pohaku and it stayed inside. "But just so you know, I can do this on my own. I don't need you to help me out unless I ask".

"Just trying to help", Tamaki responded offhandedly.

"I thought Pohaku was the name of the Pokémon", said Gracie. "I am confused".

"Pohaku is also the name of the lab where Professor Rosedale is waiting to meet us. Every lab around here is named after a Pokémon, and since the rare species of Pohaku can only be found in this forest, that is what they decided to name it", Anika explained.

"Neat", Gracie replied.

The group kept walking until they found a small pink building with a yellow roof.

"There it is", Tomoko pointed out.

"It's pretty!" Gracie exclaimed.

"Sure is. It doesn't look like a lab though", said Anika.

"The Poke-nav says this is the place", Tomoko responded. She continued to lead the group forward.

When they reached the lab, Tomoko knocked three times. A voiced called for them to come in, so Tomoko turned the handle and entered. The others followed her inside.

"This place looks bigger on the inside than it does on the outside", Flare commented as they walked down the first hallway.

Carol nodded. "Yeah and—"

"There you are!" an enthusiastic voice interrupted them.

A woman with copper skin and dirty blond hair emerged from one the rooms and met them in the hall.

"I am Professor Rosedale", the woman announced. "Welcome to Melemele Island. I was starting to get worried. The last text I received from you was when you landed, and I didn't think it would take more than an hour for you to get here".

"We took a water break and caught a few Pokémon along the way", Anika explained. "We figured since you said 'no rush' that—"

"Of course I don't mind!" the Professor interrupted again. "Come on in. I will get you all some water, snacks, and formally give you your assignment".

"Thanks", they all replied in unison.

"It sure is hot out there. And humid. My phone says it is 90 degrees. Is it always like this in Alola?" asked Soledad.

"Mostly. This forest does get a bit cooler in the winter, but not by much. And I am sure you are aware of our mountain ranges. It gets quite chilly up there", she answered.

"I like the heat and hate the cold. In my home region Johto, we get a bit of both, and summer is always my favorite. I can't wait to swim in the ocean and surf", Tamaki responded.

"We are here to work, remember", Soledad told him. "So we will only be surfing if we complete our assignment on time".

"I assure you that there will be plenty of time for surfing", Professor Rosedale told the group. "Though the assignment I will give you is challenging, I am prepared to give you six weeks to get it done. I am sure you can do it in less. Feel free to take as many surf breaks as you desire".

"Sweet. Thanks dude", Tamaki replied.

"I want to snorkel," Gracie asserted.

"Me too", said Carol and Anika together.

"We can do that after we get some of our work done. That still has to come first", Tomoko reminded them.

"Yes ma'am!" Gracie saluted her.

"You look a bit young to be a Geo-catcher. How old are you?" Professor Rosedale asked the smallest child.

"Nine", she answered.

"Gracie is just coming along for the adventure. She isn't involved in the actual assignment", Anika replied.

"Same with me. I just wanted to travel", said Tamaki as he wrapped an arm around Soledad's shoulders.

"Mmmhh", Soledad mumbled.

The professor handed them each a folder containing their assignment.

"We are looking for the rare blue and green Morelull. We have reason to believe that they produce a very powerful medicine that can be used to heal people from almost any disease", she explained. "A couple has been spotted around here. I haven't been able to find any myself. I figure you kids could help me out".

"That's our job", said Carol.

"We can get it done. You can count on us", Tomoko assured the professor.

"Thank you. Professor Ivy, who is stationed in the Orange Archipelago, claims to have spotted one about a year ago in her home region. She did some research and discovered that hundreds of years ago this variety of Morelull was actually quite common, and people used them to treat all sorts of diseases and disorders. They were hunted to extinction though. We want to rehabilitate them and see if the records are correct about their healing ability".

"You said they were hunted to extinction. Does this mean you have to kill the Morelull to get the medicine?" Soledad asked anxiously.

"No of course not! People just over did it. They spent so much time getting the medicine from these Pokémon that the Morelull didn't have the strength nor the time to reproduce more of their kind", she responded. "Unlike most Pokémon, they have a very short life span. It would be shocking to find one older than thirty years".

"Thank god. I don't like the idea of killing Pokémon", said Tobie.

"Me neither. As a Pokémon researcher I always advocate against that type of behavior. Of course there are some researchers who don't think that way, but I'd like to believe that they are few and far between", the professor replied.

"Is this all you wanted us to do?" Tomoko inquired.

"There is one more thing. I am looking for a Mimikyu", she started. "I know it sounds weird, but I ran into an interesting one a few years ago and I have yet to capture it. It was just an ordinary-looking one, though it was at a very high level. I keep in touch with every trainer to whom I give a starter Pokemon, and none of them have found it yet. Of course it could have been captured by someone still…but anyway, just keep tat in the back of your heads for now. I will pay you generous amounts if you find it for me".

"We will do our best!" Gracie saluted her.

"How will we know if we find it?" Soledad asked.

"It is at a very high level. Much higher than any other Pokemon you are probably going to find around here. You will know it when you see it".

"Okay then. I don't know about you all, but I totally need a break", said Tamaki.

The kids and teens took an hour to recharge. They talked to Professor Rosedale about the details of their project, how to navigate the forests of Alola, and ways to capture the Morelull and potential Mimikyu. When they were finished they returned to the woods.

"According to the professor's report, we will be much better off using Pokémon native to Alola to capture the Morelull. They are natural enemies to Bewear, who would sometimes eat them if their normal food supply was low", said Anika as she looked through the papers that Professor had given her.

"We don't want to have the Bewear eat them though!" Gracie exclaimed.

"That won't happen. Only if it's super hungry", her sister responded. "According to the journal that the professor gave me, a Bewear hasn't been caught eating a Morelull in a very, very long time. They are still attracted to them though".

"Bewear aren't rare too, are they?" asked Mariana.

"Not particularly", Tobie answered. "We should be able to find one with our radar".

"Let's get moving then", said Flare.

"And if we are lucky we will run into my old friends on the way", Soledad added.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 43

On day ten of their travels, Nolan, Lexi, Lucas, Jake, Viviana, and Tyler had finally defeated Frontier Brain Alain in Viridian City. Their next task was to face the Frontier Brain know to all as plainly Samurai in Pewter City. It was late in the day, and they were starting to prepare dinner.

"I missed camping like this", said Brodie as he placed his heavy backpack on the ground. "It has been so long for me".

"I don't like camping at all. I wish Pokémon Centers were more common. We have too many campsites in Kanto and not enough Pokémon Centers", Viviana complained.

"I don't mind at all. I suppose I feel neutral towards it", said Lexi.

"Same", said Nolan.

"What do we have for food?" asked Jake.

"I got rice, broccoli, turnips, and carrots", Brodie listed.

"And I have some tofu we can cook with", said Nolan.

"I just realized I haven't cooked since we were traveling with the kids", Lexi commented as she took a pot out of her backpack.

"I cooked a lot, only for Nadia though", Nolan responded

"Who's Nadia?" Viviana asked.

"My five year old little sister", Nolan answered. He showed her a picture of her that he had saved on his phone.

"Awe how adorable! I love kids", said Viviana.

"Last year was the first time I ever traveled with children. They were fun. And they gave me a new perspective. I think it was refreshing", Lexi replied.

"I know what you mean. I wish I were still a kid", Jake sighed.

"Yeah. Then we wouldn't have to be desperately searching for a job", said Nolan. "I asked twelve different places if they were hiring, and everyone told me 'no'".

"There is one person I know who might hire us", Lexi told Nolan. "A woman named Serene. She has lots of Pokémon, and wants and experienced trainer to work with them. She wants to give some away to her sons, nephews, and nieces, but she wants to get them to a higher level first. It pays well, we can do it on the go, and I have a feeling we'd be good at it".

"Do you have her phone number?" Nolan asked.

"Yes. I called this morning but she didn't pick up. I am hoping she didn't give the position away to someone else", she responded.

"I'd call again if I were you", said Brodie.

"Oh I will. As a matter of fact, I'll do it now", Lexi replied.

Lexi took a piece of paper with a phone number scribbled on it out of her bag. She picked her cellphone up and dialed the number. After several rings, she hung up.

"Still not there", Lexi sighed.

"Maybe she'll get back to us tomorrow", Nolan responded.

"Hopefully", she replied sadly.

"Maybe you should consider Team Rocket", Jake suggested. "You need the money, and it can't be that dangerous. I mean you can just refuse to do the crazy missions".

"If this woman doesn't call by the end of the week, I will join", Nolan responded.

"Me too", Lexi agreed.

After dinner they sat around the fire, texting their family members and sharing traveling stories of the past.

"I never realized you spent so much time together", Lucas said to Nolan after he finished telling them about the first time he went on a Pokémon journey. "Sometimes I wonder if going to PIKA was the best decision. I mean, I don't have a lot of close friends that live near me".

"I bet you got a great education and liked it while you were their", Nolan responded.

"That is true", Lucas replied.

"Not be rude, but isn't PIKA, like, extremely expensive?" Viviana inquired.

"Yes, but Mariana and I both got scholarships, so the tuition cost nothing for us", he explained.

"I applied, but I didn't get the scholarship and therefore I couldn't afford it", said Tyler.

"Same here", said Jake.

"So how come Annastasia didn't go on all your Pokémon journeys with you?" Viviana asked. "Even Team Rocket members often go on journeys".

"Annastasia was determined to make Team Rocket a priority. She started training at age six. Her parents would have let her go on a traditional journey the way her brother did and her other siblings probably will, but it didn't appeal to her. She is close with her parents and aunt and wanted to work with them. Annastasia would come by a lot to visit us whenever we were in Kanto or Johto, but her presence was never constant", Nolan explained.

"Did you want it to be? It sounds like you were disappointed in her for leaving you", Brodie pointed out.

"I suppose I was jealous when Rita became her partner. As I said before, my parents were against me joining Team Rocket, and although they might have let me go if I begged, I would have to deal with their constant intrusive questions and nagging", Nolan responded. "We had a lot of firsts together, so yeah, when she moved on it was a big deal".

"Firsts?" Viviana questioned. "Please tell".

Lexi noticed Viviana's highly intrigued expression. "Not those kinds of firsts", she clarified.

"Then what are you talking about?" asked Brodie.

"When Annastasia was little, she was a bit, um, ah…how would you describe it Lexi?" Nolan started.

"Oh. Well she was weird, but in a good way. A lot of people, especially adults, gave her a lot of attention. They were always surprised to find her acting the way she did. Like you would be talking to her and all of a sudden she would just run away. It was actually kinda funny", Lexi giggled at the memories. "And she didn't listen to teachers whenever they tried to make her do things like sit in her chair for class or to eat her food using utensils instead of her hands".

"I haven't spent any significant amount of time with her, but that doesn't sound like Annastasia", Tyler commented.

"Wait until you get to know her. She switches from serious to goofball in an instant. And she can be stubborn and overprotective, but in a caring, sometimes motherly way", Nolan added.

"I take it you were the two who helped to normalize her", said Viviana.

"She sometimes calls us her only normal friends, whatever that means, but I don't know if you can say we normalized her. We became friends because we didn't mind her crazy, and she didn't mind the weird things we did sometimes", Lexi told them.

"Tell us about the firsts that you had. I'm curious", said Viviana.

"This isn't going to be disturbing, is it?" Lucas questioned worriedly.

"No. I just mean little things. I was the first person she went on a bike ride with after she removed her training wheels, I helped her capture her first Pokémon, and I was the first person to ever battle her. I took her to her first dance and on her first date, I was the person who sat next to her while she first learned to drive. I also taught her a lot of things, like how to tie her shoes, how to whistle with braces on your teeth, and how to transfer a Pokémon back to the Oak Lab", said Nolan. "I am a year older than her, and she was an only child until she was seven".

"And Annastasia and I had more secrets between us than I count", said Lexi. "I suppose I was like a sister to her".

"So now you and Nolan are also really close too", said Brodie.

"Lexi and I are close. Have been since we were babies", Nolan responded.

"Oh", Tyler sighed.

"What?" Lexi asked, acknowledging his slightly irritated sigh.

"Won't this make us getting together awkward?" Tyler asked.

"Only if you want it to be", Lexi answered. "And I never confirmed that I was 'getting together' with you. You keep on telling yourself that. I still have to think about it".

"While we are on this subject. How about you and I?" Jake asked Viviana.

"No, sorry, you aren't my type", She replied nonchalantly.

Jake's face fell. "Well what is your type?"

Viviana smiled. "I like tall blonds who grow their hair out long and like to wear cute little dresses".

"Ahh what?" he asked, confused.

"Girls, dumbass", she replied.

"Oh. Ohhh. Okay whatever", Jake responded sheepishly. His face turned red with embarrassment, and Viviana and Lexi laughed at him for it.

"I actually wished Mariana stayed with us", Lucas said sadly.

"You miss her? She hasn't been gone that long", Jake replied.

"We argue and tease each other a lot, but I do like her a little bit", he responded.

"I'll be your big sister", Viviana offered.

"I can do that too", said Lexi.

"Mariana is my younger sister. She just looks and acts older", he reminded them. He smiled shyly. "Thanks though".

"So for the first sixteen years you were fused to your sister, and now that you are free, you want her to come back?" Tyler questioned. "That's weird".

"Maybe a little weird, but as nomads, our family is used to counting on one another to be each other's home", Lucas explained.

"So what about Rita then?" Tyler asked.

"Rita's home is Team Rocket. It is a huge part of her identity. Without Team Rocket she would be so lost and confused. I just know it", said Lucas.

"I really think I will join". Lexi said suddenly. "My parents will understand, so long as I tell them how I feel".

"Don't you want to wait to hear if that other woman calls you back?" Brodie asked.

"Sorta. But if they don't, or I find out that Team Rocket is paying more, than Team Rocket is what I will choose", Lexi responded.

"Well then by default I suppose that means I am joining too", Nolan replied.

"You don't have to join just because I am", Lexi told him.

"I think I do, actually", he responded vaguely.

"Good then. We'll talk to Serene, and if we don't like her offer, then we can call Giovanni and let him know we are interested", Lexi replied.

"Does this mean you are giving up on the Battle Frontier?" asked Brodie.

"Nope. We can do both", Lexi assured him.

"Do trainees even get paid though?" Viviana asked.

"You don't have to go through training if you can pass a test that they give you at headquarters. Of course they give everyone some job training no matter what their level is, but generally it isn't much. Beginning grunts don't get paid a lot but that changes as you rise higher in the ranks", Nolan replied.

"Congrats I guess", said Lucas.

"Thanks", Lexi responded.

"Why the sudden decision?" asked Viviana.

"I don't know. Just a hunch, I guess", she replied. "I have a feeling this will be good for us".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 44

The large tarp that Annastasia had put over their camp the night before didn't do a very good job of protecting them. Even though her, Michio, and Jay had pounded the stakes holding it down as deeply into the ground as they could possibly go, the heavy rain and wind still managed to blow the cover into the woods and up a tree.

Maya, Lily, Amber, and June's tent got the most wet, as they were only a few feet away from a small puddle that quadrupled in size overnight and flooded their quarters. The wet Pokemon and children were up at 3am trying to dry themselves off, but were mostly unsuccessful since almost everyone's belongings, including towels, were somewhat damp. Now it was morning and Annastasia was hanging over the fire, sleepily attending to a pot of water. She was alone until Jay became the second one to get up.

"Good mornin' A", Jay mumbled tiredly.

"Good morning", she yawned.

"What happened last night after that tent got flooded?" he questioned.

"June and Amber went to Jocelyn, Benny, and Logan's tent, Lily and Maya came into mine and Michio's", Annastasia explained sleepily. "How come you are up so early?"

"I just felt like it", he answered as he sat down next to her. "You look really exhausted. Are you okay?"

"Yes and no", she answered. "I am feeling very sick, but I am hoping that it will pass quickly and not affect our plans to get to the lab today. I was up almost the entire night too, which must have weakened my immune system even more".

"Jezz got sick in the middle of the night too", Jay told her.

"Did he throw up?" Annastasia asked worriedly.

"No, nothing gross like that. He was sleep talking a lot and then he had a coughing and sneezing fit and I think he left to go find some tissues. But he obviously came back at some point because he is asleep inside now", Jay explained. "How are Plusle and Minun?"

"Not too bad. They recover quickly. They are resting in my tent still", she answered. "But poor Jezz. He must have gotten soaked out there".

Jay shrugged. "I didn't realize the rain was coming down that hard until later. I should have gone with him. Besides, we all got pretty drenched anyway".

"Thanks for telling me this. I am going to make some tea for us and let them all sleep as long as they need. I only got up out of habit, and I am thinking that maybe I should return to bed soon", Annastasia responded.

"I can make the tea. You should go to sleep", Jay advised.

Annastasia patted him on the head. "I appreciate it. And by the way, I think we can officially stop calling you Blue Jay . That storm washed that last bit of blue out of your hair".

Jay twirled a few strands in his fingers. "Yeah, and Lily's pink is probably all gone now too. She told me the dye lasted for 8-12 months depending on the color and how much you wash your hair. I must get it re-done soon".

"I like the purple", she yawned.

"I do too. I will probably keep it like this for a while. I wonder if the twins will recognize me now that all the dye is basically gone", said Jay.

"I don't know. It is an interesting thought, since they never saw your purple head", she mused. "Whatever. If you are making the tea, then I am going back to sleep".

"Have a nice rest", Jay told her as she climbed into her tent.

Inside her tent Plusle and Minun were both clinging to Michio's chest. The Pokemon were half asleep and had no intention of moving. Her own Pokemon, plus Peruva and Mienshao, and now Lily and Maya, were on the other side of the tent, keeping their distance from each other. The weather was so hot and sticky, and she wondered how Michio could possibly sleep so comfortably when two electric Pokemon were covering him. Annastasia had hardly touched him the last night, thinking it too uncomfortable to get close, but he apparently had no problem with it.

"That was why he was moping last night", she whispered to Lil-G, who had yapped quietly at her arrival. "Sleeping like this must be something only Alonians can do".

"Lili", the Pokemon agreed.

"Hmm?" Michio mumbled in his sleep. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "What's that smell?"

"Good morning to you too", she replied. "You just did something I would do: you acted random".

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Not that random. Something smells bad".

"I'm guessing it's sweat mixed with more sweat and Bleu's dandruff shampoo", Annastasia responded.

Bleu opened his eyes at the sound of his name.

"Alt allll", he replied defensively.

"I am used to the smell of that shampoo", she told Michio. "Just as you are apparently used to this heat".

"It's not that hot", he responded.

Annastasia checked her phone. "It's ninety-one degrees Fahrenheit with eighty-percent humidity".

"It's been worse", he commented. "You look exhausted. You should go back to sleep".

"I am", she replied.

He moved over so that she could curl up next to him, but she opted for the other side of the tent instead, the place where no people or Pokemon lay.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"I told you last night, it's too hot", she repeated. "And disgusting".

"Oh. I didn't understand what you meant before", he mumbled.

"I figured", Annastasia replied.

Michio also went back to sleep, meanwhile Jezz joined Jay by the fire. His eyes were red and puffy, and had a damp towel in his hand that he was using to wipe the sweat off his face. He got embarrassed when he noticed Jay watching him.

"I didn't realize you were out here", he said sheepishly.

Jay stood up. "You don't have to be embarrassed. Everyone gets sick".

"Not as much as me", he pointed out.

"A does", Jay responded.

"She does?" Jezz questioned.

"Yes. She is sick right now. Every time something goes around, she catches it. She catches sicknesses that aren't even going around too" he explained.

"I wonder why that is", Jezz pondered aloud.

"She was a preemie, and she has HIV", Jay replied.

"I don't think you were supposed to tell me that", Jezz whispered.

"It's not a secret. She doesn't care who knows. She was just born like that. It doesn't make sense for people to be embarrassed about how they were born," Jay reasoned.

"Oh", Jezz sighed, letting the words sink in. "I suppose that is rather ridiculous".

"Yeah. Everyone has freckles", Jay told him. "Even you too. I am sure of it".

"Freckles? No, my skin is plain", Jezz responded. He held up his arms for emphasis. "You don't have freckles. Neither do your siblings. Or June. Or any of the Pokemon".

"I didn't mean actual skin-freckles", Jay clarified. "I mean little metaphorical freckles. Like birthmarks or scars or even those bruises that go away after a few days. Most people have a physical, mental, or emotional handicap. Some people have more than others, so people have worse ones, but everyone has something and that is how we can all relate".

"That is extremely clever", Jezz replied. "And true as well".

"Yes, I agree. It was quite clever of me", Jay said smugly. He sat back down but reached forward to grab a small cup and the teakettle. "Would you like any?"

"Yes please", Jezz responded.

"I prefer coffee, but the beans got ruined last night. I grinded them ahead of time, and the grounds got all wet because they were in my backpack near the edge of the tent", Jay lamented.

"I am sorry about that. I also was victimized by the rain", Jezz revealed.

"Yeah, I noticed you get up last night. How come?" Jay asked.

"I became very nauseous and got sick", Jezz admitted.

"Oh. You should have asked me to come help you", he replied.

"It was fine. I usually take care of it myself anyway, and it wouldn't have made sense for us to both get wet. And also there was nothing you would have been able to do to help me. And I was embarrassed", he listed.

"You can stop being embarrassed. We don't shame each other around here", Jay assured him.

"It is just a precaution I have", Jezz confessed.

"Humph. Well, A throws up all the time. She throws up when she gets too worried, or when she gets the stomach flu—she gets that at least once per year, usually two or three times—and she throws up on people too. She threw up on me, on Bleu, on my parents, on Michio. It doesn't get more gross than that".

"I suppose you are probably right", Jezz surmised.

"Do you feel like you have to rest right now?" Jay inquired.

"I don't think so. Not at this precise moment", Jezz answered.

"Want to go hang out somewhere, just you and me?" he questioned further.

Jay stood back up and held out his hand. Jezz took it.

"Yes", he responded.

Jay returned his smile. "I bet that tiny pond we found yesterday is pretty huge now. Let's go check".

"Ok", Jezz agreed.

Togekiss, Meganium, Porygon, Delcatty, and Vileplume waved them good-bye as the left the campsite. The passed the stand of trees that had caught Annastasia's tarp.

Jay sighed. "If Amber were here, she'd climb right up there and pull down that tarp".

"I can climb trees", said Jezz.

"You can? Really?" Jay asked, astonished.

"Yes, I can climb trees", Jezz repeated. He pointed to the tarp. "I can get that down".

"But you are all pale and sick. What if you faint?" Jay questioned worriedly.

"I have never fallen before. If you want you can have Togekiss get ready to catch me in case I do fall", Jezz suggested.

Jay nodded, then whistled for Togekiss. Togekiss ended his conversation with Jezz's Vileplume and flew over to the boys.

"Can you make sure Jezz doesn't fall out of that tree? Of course, I'd ask you to get the tarp, if it weren't for the fact that you're handless. But I would really, really appreciate it if you could at least help Jezz", Jay told his Pokemon.

"Toggggee", the Pokemon sang.

He used his wing to give Jezz a leg up, and Jezz grabbed onto the lowest branch. He climbed quickly and effortlessly to the top.

"You're like an Aipom!" Jay called after him.

"I suppose I am!" he called back.

Togekiss flew Jezz to the ground after he retrieved the tarp. Jay observed it carefully.

"Look here", said Jay as he pointed to one of the edges. "This tarp was cut with scissors".

Jezz observed the area closely. "You are right. But I don't understand. Why would someone use scissors to cut that part of the tarp?"

"Someone _wanted_ it to fly away", Jay huffed.

Jay marched back to camp. Jezz followed behind, a bit confused as to why Jay suddenly seemed so upset. Michio was now up, and he was getting ready to boil some rice for their breakfast. Jay presented the tarp to him.

"Look, the edges were cut", Jay ranted. "Someone cut these. We should have known. We hammered those stakes in really well, and they are still in the ground. Someone obviously doesn't like us".

Michio observed the tarp, then looked over to where the stakes were still attacked to the ground. Now it was obvious, and he knew who must have done it.

"Fuck. This was Haku", he cursed.

"That girl you were complaining about before? The same people who egged the Morgan's bungalow?" Jezz questioned.

"Yes", Michio and Jay answered together.

"They came out in the rain just to do this to us?" Jay asked sadly.

"I doubt they came personally. They probably hired someone to do it for them. Although Haku is a tomboy, she could have done it herself. She doesn't mind getting dirty", he wondered aloud.

"Why are these people sabotaging us?" Jay demanded. "How do we stop them?"

"I don't know", Michio sighed. "Keep it down, your sister is sleeping".

"Fine", Jay muttered. "But tell me".

"They are these wacko Kapule Klan members who are pissed that I am hanging out with you all and plan on moving to Kanto when this journey is over", he explained heavily.

"You and Annie are going to live in Kanto together?" Jezz questioned excitedly.

"Those are our plans", he responded.

"Yesss", he whispered, thinking of his last night's dream. "That makes sense now".

"Yeah", Michio responded awkwardly. "So…Jay…there is nothing I can do about it".

"You can talk to her and get her to stop. You should go do that", Jay responded. "If you don't I will!"

"Oh, so you are all assertive now?" Michio replied.

"Yes. Isn't that what you wanted me to do anyway, get more assertive?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, but she isn't going to listen to a little boy with purple hair", Michio pointed out.

"Then you go. It's your fault anyway", Jay responded.

"They aren't going to listen to me either", Michio told him.

Jay sat down, defeated. "Why do people even like you?"

"I don't know. Ask someone who cares", he retorted.

Jezz took a seat next to Jay while Michio got up to look for the bowls that Annastasia had packed.

"Why don't you and Michio don't like each other?" Jezz asked quietly.

"We do", Jay answered.

"Oh, okay", Jezz responded, pretending to understand what he meant.

About half the group was awake by noon, and they decided to go out Pokemon hunting. Annastasia and most of the Pokemon stayed in bed until evening, so everyone gave up on their plans to do more traveling and just hung around the campsite. It was 5pm when Annastasia was jolted awake by her phone. It was another call from Rita.

"Yes Rita?" Annastasia answered her cell.

"You sound ticked off", Rita remarked.

"I've been sick all day", she explained. Then she looked at her watch. "Wow it's already 5!"

"Yeah. So Jezz told me someone cut your tarp last night", Rita replied.

"Jezz called you? And he said that someone cut our tarp?" Annastasia questioned.

"Actually I called Jezz. We like to chat. He told me that someone took scissors and sliced the edges of the tarps so that it would fly away and get you all soaked during the night", Rita explained.

"I didn't even know that. I suppose they just didn't get around to mentioning it yet. I have been asleep for most of the day", she responded.

"I called because I want to let you know that we have some agents who are going to investigate these people", Rita assured her.

"I was going to ask if that was what this was about. You yourself aren't going to be in on this?" Annastasia asked.

"I'd rather work on the Jezz project", she answered.

"Whatever suits you", Annastasia responded. "So any updates about the Jezz project?"

"Yeah, but I am not going to tell you about them quite yet", Rita told her.

"Why is that?" Annastasia questioned.

"You'll understand later. It wouldn't make sense if I told you now", Rita explained. "Don't take it personally".

"I won't. I trust you", she replied. "If that's all I guess I will talk to you tomorrow".

"You sure will", Rita promised. "Goodnight".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by Shane Harper


	17. A Leap Towards the Truth

* _Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_

 **A Step Towards the Truth**

" _The world is so broken and sometimes it leaves you cold.  
At night times you can't feel the fire to guide you home.  
The demons will harm you and try to steal what you know.  
But the angels, they brought you, and they're gonna hold you up.  
They're gonna hold you up"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucario and Mewtwo returned to camp late in the evening after taking the mini-vacation Annastasia suggested. She was determined not have them do all the work, even though they insisted. She still considered the kids to be 'in training', and that meant they would have to learn how to survive on their own with only average Pokémon. By the time they came back, everyone but Annastasia, Jay, Jezz, Michio, and Amber was asleep. The others had clocked out early, hoping that tomorrow they would be able to catch enough Pokémon to make up for the failures of their first two days.

"Just so you know, I am going to bed soon. I trust you to not do anything stupid or dangerous, but I don't think I can fall asleep knowing you all aren't safely in your tents", she told the three preteens.

"But A, I need to sharpen my arrows. They got all blunt because I used them to catch all that fruit today. If I don't do it tonight and there is a cool Pokémon in the morning, I won't be able to use my arrow-and-net technique to capture it. And since none of us caught anything yet, I want to be especially ready", Amber vented. "I won't wander off, I promise".

"And I can stay out too", said Jezz. "I won't mind staying out here with Amber".

"Me neither, obviously", Jay added. "We'll protect one another".

"Fine. But I want to talk to Jezz privately before I turn in", Annastasia responded.

"Is it about the calls from Rita and Rumika?" he asked.

"How did you know?" she questioned.

"They said they were going to help me. And we don't have to talk in private. Anything you tell me you can tell everyone else, especially Amber and Jay", Jezz answered.

"If you are sure, but, we should get some distance. I don't want _it_ to be poking its head into our business", Annastasia replied, gesturing towards Sandshrew's private tent.

"I am guessing you don't want me be involved either", Michio commented.

"No it's okay with me", Jezz responded.

"I have some things I can do anyway", replied before walking away.

"Well I have arrows to prepare", Amber told the group. "I'll wait for you all here".

"Me too. See you later", said Jay.

Annastasia led Jezz away from the campsite. The two of them walked until they got to a small lake surrounded by rocks on which they could sit.

"I suppose they don't want to listen in anyway", Annastasia mused.

"I suppose not", Jezz replied.

"I don't know if Logan, Lily, and/or Maya are out here, but if they here us talking, I am sure they will leave us alone", said Annastasia as she sat down on one of the boulders.

"It's okay if they hear too", Jezz insisted.

Jezz took a seat next to Annastasia. She turned to face him and leaned forward slightly so that she could watch his face.

"Rumika and Rita told me that even though they haven't found out everything yet, they did talk to your last three foster parents and sent me the results of your genetic test", Annastasia started.

"So what happened?" Jay asked.

"First I think you should know that your foster families could not tell us much about your history", Annastasia started.

She hesitated before continuing. Jezz's eyes were patient, but she noted that he also looked expectant, but not in a positive way, more like he was dreading her next words. She wondered why he seemed to know what she was going to say. She didn't want to admit it, but she sensed some distrust in him. She couldn't quite tell if it was him distrusting her or her distrusting him, but Jezz's aura revealed this secret to her nonetheless.

"I think you should also understand that many of your homes wanted to keep you but they couldn't afford it", Annastasia explained. "It's not that they didn't like you".

"It really felt like it though. Some of them were never very nice", Jezz responded.

"Well they were stupid jerks. If I were you I would have really given it to them", Amber replied, clenching her fists as she walked up next to them.

"Amber? I thought you were going to give us some space", said Annastasia as Amber and Jay took a seat between them.

"I overheard you talking, got interested", she explained.

"And I just followed her", said Jay.

"I am not aggressive. I would not be capable of beating people up people even if I wanted to do such a thing", Jezz told her. "If I misbehaved, I risked going to a home that was even more unpleasant".

"What about the genetic testing? What did that say?" asked Jay. "Please tell us!"

"Of course you of all people would be anxious to find out", Amber sniggered.

"Stop it Amber. I told you I got over it a longgggg time ago", Jay responded irritably.

"What are you talking about?" Jezz inquired. "What did you get over?"

"It's nothing", Jay answered quickly.

"So the thing with genetic testing is that it doesn't give very sharp results. We can't just take a blood sample and be able to trace your entire family tree", Annastasia explained. "But we know some things. For one, you are French and Japanese, just like my family".

"Well duh. You can tell just by looking at him", Amber commented as she ruffled his hair. "It's like someone cloned a Jay-Jocelyn hybrid".

"It isn't always easy to tell, Amber", Jay corrected her.

"Let's move on", Annastasia continued.

"I want to know if he is related to us", Jay pouted. "Can we get to that part now?"

"I have to explain something first. Can you two agree to stop interrupting? This is about Jezz, not you", Annastasia reprimanded them.

"Sorry A", Jay and Amber responded in unison.

Annastasia looked Jezz in the eyes. "Remember how we talked about the Kapule Klan in Alola?"

"I think so. But I don't really understand why that is relevant. Sorry", Jezz replied.

"I will explain that. You see, when families have generations of wealth, they tend to do everything possible to keep that money in the family. As a result, the heads of households strictly regulates marriages so that members only have kids with people whose families that they can respect. So to be honest there are only a few lineages in existence, and most people are very, very distance cousins. Our family is like the Kapule Klan, where if you trace it back, everyone is very distantly related".

"Why is she torturing me like this?" Jay whispered to Amber. "I just want to know if he's my…"

"Shhh", Amber interrupted. She placed a hand over his mouth. "I wanna hear".

"People in these types of aristocratic families often marry into their families. It isn't unusual for someone to marry their fifth or sixth cousins in these kinds of situations because it is an efficient way to keep money on the family. This means that families with wealth are linked in ways that average families typically aren't. So you are related to us, but distantly. Does that make sense?"

"But…WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?" Jay demanded.

"Chill Jaybird", said Amber as she patted him on the back.

"It means that unless we want to round up every French and/or Japanese person in the world and give them either a maternity or paternity test, we won't know exactly who his parents are", Annastasia responded.

"That sucks", said Amber. "There has to be another way".

"What about um…you know who I mean. Our other aunt?" Jay asked hesitantly. "Can't you like, ask her or something like that?"

"I thought you only had one aunt", Jezz responded.

"Rumika has an older sister, but she isn't really a part of our lives", Annastasia told him.

"You think that she is my mother though, don't you?" Jezz responded. "Please be honest".

"It's a possibility. But that is a difficult road for us to go down. Not only for the people helping you, but for you too. She wasn't a very good person and we would need to talk to her and get her consent. And also the test as a forty percent chance of being inaccurate, and I highly doubt she will tell us the truth. We would be much better off finding your father, then going from there", said Annastasia.

"Can't Team Rocket just change the rules to avoid all this legal stuff?" asked Jay. "I thought Team Rocket could do whatever they wanted".

"Not really, not when things cross regions. Team Rocket isn't the only organization in the world with power. We are going to find ourselves dealing with some extremely wealthy and powerful people. That could be dangerous in itself", she replied.

"You think she was a bad person. Why? What did she do?" Jezz questioned. "You told me before that you believed there was no such thing as bad people".

"It is very complicated. And I don't think there are bad people. But there are people who do bad things and hurt others. Some things are hard to forgive, and even after you forgive someone, you can't forget what happened", Annastasia answered. "She is one of those people".

"Have you met her?" Jezz asked.

"Yes. I have", Annastasia replied. "Twice, actually".

"You never told me that, A", Amber commented.

"I never had a reason to", she responded.

"What was she like? What is her name?" Jezz continued. "Please don't hide things from me. Shouldn't I get to know too?"

Amber and Jay looked at Annastasia pointedly. Jezz asked the question she was hoping to avoid, because there was only one true answer to give. She gave a frustrated sigh before continuing.

"Her name is Jessiebelle. The first time I went I was three, and my dad decided to take me to see my grandparents. He thought that since a few years had gone by since he last saw them things would have cooled down and that they wouldn't be as angry as they were in the past", she replied.

"So did you go to her house? Where do they live? What happened to make them angry at you?" Jezz questioned.

"They are in jail, Jezz. My grandparents and Rumika's sister. They hate our family. That was true when I went at age three and when I returned at age eight. They not only hate us, they also hate Amber's family. In fact they hate June, Soledad, Takeshi, Tamaki, Benny, Alex, and basically every single one of our friends' families too, since they are the ones who sent them there", Annastasia answered.

"Sent them there?" said Jezz.

"I say they put themselves there", said Jay.

"They clearly don't see it that way. They did many things many things that hurt my family. Things that became permanent scars on all of us", she replied.

Jezz bowed his head. "But I am still confused".

"He wants to hear the story. Tell him A", Jay told his sister.

"I know. Jezz, I want to tell you it all but it's a long, hard, story and I am not sure where to start. I can give you a summary, but we might still be here a while", Annastasia responded. "And I don't know if I can explain it right".

"Can you try? For me?" Jezz asked desperately.

"Yes, I can try", Annastasia responded.

"Mind if I join?" a voice from behind them asked.

"If Jezz thinks it is okay", Annastasia answered.

"I don't mind", Jezz responded.

Michio stepped forward. Amber, Jay, Jezz, Annastasia adjusted their circle so that they could all sit closer together. After a few minutes of contemplation, Annastasia decided to get started.

"I am going to be very direct with this", she began. "And I want you to know that this is everything that I know. I am sure there is plenty that I don't".

"Ok", Jezz urged.

"My father's family and Jessiebelle's families were very close business partners. They were responsible for funding Team Rocket for as long as Team Rocket has been around. My other grandmother, Miyamoto Tonaka, is the deceased twin sister of Rumika and Jessiebelle's mother. She was forcibly engaged to a person she didn't love, and ran away to join Team Rocket as a grunt. She rose up in the ranks and became very well known. A few years after her escape from the Winchester household, her family found out what she was up to. Back then Team Rocket was a criminal organization. Working for them was considered to be wrong and only for desperate, lower class people. Although the Winchesters and Morgans funded Team Rocket, they wanted to keep everything on the down low, and they absolutely did not want one of their own to be joining the ranks as an agent. She had a child, my mother, and while my mother was still very young, Miyamoto disappeared while on a mission to find the legendary Mew that was supposedly located in the mountains near the Tree of Beginnings. Miyamoto was pronounced dead, and Team Rocket took custody of my mom. They kept her last name as 'Tonaka' so that she couldn't be traced back to the Winchesters. My mother was too young to be an agent, and after staying in a few foster homes, they sent her to Pokémon Tech", Annastasia explained. "Make sense so far?"

"What about your dad?" asked Jezz.

"My father's parents formalized the engagement of him to Jessiebelle while he was still very young, four or five years old. Though they were once friends, Jessiebelle soon started treating him cruelly whenever he acted 'out-of order'. He ran away from home while he was still in elementary school. Miyamoto and a few other Team Rocket agents found him lost in the snow, and rather than return him to his parents, they enrolled him in Pokémon Tech under the assumption that he would join Team Rocket once he was older and gone through training. My grandmother and a few other agents noticed his aura reading ability, and figured once he got older he would be useful to them".

"That is so weird. Is that the same aura ability you have?" Amber asked.

"Yes. I suppose that is where I got it from", Annastasia answered. "Jezz, any questions so far?"

"I am just trying to absorb it all. I think I get it", he replied. "You can keep going".

"Ok. So my father and mother met at Pokémon Tech. At this point they were both basically orphans, and both were forced to be there by Team Rocket, though for different reasons. They became friends. The other kids treated neither of them very kindly, and neither of them liked the schoolwork, so as preteens they ran away together. They spent a long time on their own, until they joined a bicycle gang. Lexi and Nolan's mothers were in the same gang. Lexi's aunt became good friends with my mother, and they stayed in the gang for a while. Once they got a bit older, my mom found a boyfriend, Danny. He got her involved in drinking, and later she became and alcoholic and addicted to drugs. Eventually completely blew off my dad and everyone else in the gang to go travel with this guy, who was helping her make money selling drugs and—among other things", Annastasia explained.

"That is horrible. That doesn't sound like your mom", Jezz responded. "How could she do such a thing?"

"Sometimes people don't make the best decisions and they get themselves into trouble, especially when they are in desperate situations, and she was in a very desperate situation. It took her several years to get out of that abusive relationship. She paid a high price for safety and freedom, and still has the ghosts around her. She eventually made it back to Team Rocket after several attempts at other jobs. There she was reunited with my papa, who had joined Team Rocket because he ran out of places to hide, and he had a feeling my mother was in the same boat. They were paired as partners, with Meowth as their Pokémon, who soon proved he was more than capable of being the third leg of a new trio. They decided to throw away the past to start again, and existed for many years as each other's closest friend. Despite all of this, my father never told my mother about his background. He told her he ran away from home, but never explained how he was the only son of millionaires, engaged to a woman whose only desire was to control him, and that his crazy family was on the lookout for his return".

"I am assuming she wasn't very happy when she found out", Jezz commented.

"She wasn't", Annastasia replied. "They stumbled across is mansion one day. The same building that is now Delia's Pokémon hospital. And since they were still in the business of trying to capture Ash Ketchum's Pokemon, he, Misty, and Takeshi's father also witnessed this".

"I think I can guess what happens next", said Jezz.

Annastasia gave him a weak smiled then continued. "After they discovered that my papa was a Team Rocket grunt, they were even more determined to contain him. Jessiebelle used her Vileplume to assault him, scaring and traumatizing him. After their first reunion, my father escaped from Jessiebelle and continued to work for Team Rocket, mostly stalking Amber's dad for his rare Pikachu", she continued.

"Amber already told me that part", Jezz responded. "I can't believe she did that to him. I am sorry for your father".

"She did things like that to him when they were younger too, when her Vileplume was an Oddish", Annastasia responded. "Anyway, she did pop up a few times after that, with the same goal always in mind. The most disturbing part about all this is that she is almost identical to my mother. She has dark green eyes, which my father calls her 'black holes'. The two could easily pass as twin sisters, and my mother even impersonated Jessiebelle once in an attempt to trick his parents into handing over his inheritance, which they told him he would only get if he married her. Jessiebelle spent the next four and a half years pursuing him, until she effectively kidnapped him. After Amber, Takeshi, Soledad, and June's parents helped to rescue him, it became obvious to everyone involved that Jessiebelle was more dangerous than she seemed on the surface. Meanwhile the Morgans and Winchesters were angry with Team Rocket, Giovanni in particular, for protecting my father. They wanted him to marry Jessiebelle to establish a bond that would keep both families' money secure, and he was preventing them from doing that by allowing him to stay in Team Rocket under his protection. The also disapproved of the way Team Rocket was spending their money, and started withdrawing funds. Later on we learned that those funds were being re-allotted to a new gang know as Team Firestar. In the meantime my parents got together, and not long after that I was born. The Winchesters and Morgans weren't happy about that at all".

Annastasia avoided eye contact with Michio, who was staring at her while absorbing her words and making connections between her parents' situation and theirs.

"I inadvertently threw a lot of chaos into an already desperate and crazy situation. Team Firestar had become a real threat at this point, and they kidnapped, tortured, and manipulated my parents. In fact they punished me too, since my health was also damaged from the situation. Later it became the metaphorical straw that broke the camel's back. My parents, under Team Rocket's jurisdiction, sued, and then there was a small war between Team Firestar and Team Rocket, with Team Rocket emerging as the victors. Jessiebelle, her parents, my grandparents, and everyone who worked for Team Firestar went to jail, and they are still there. Sure, a few of them snuck out, even Jessiebelle herself, but they are all back there now, and they are not getting out anytime soon", Annastasia explained.

"Wow. I didn't think people were capable of things that bad", Jezz whispered. "I am really sorry. I really hope they aren't my family".

"Jezz you don't have to be sorry. This has nothing to do with you. Even if your parents were involved with this, it's over now and you cannot blame yourself for anything. We don't want you to think that you are unwelcome here because of your past. That isn't true at all", Annastasia assured him.

"That's right. We only care about who you are, Jezz. We don't care about what other people did. Hey, you might not even be related to them. We know we are", Jay added.

"I think being related to criminals makes you more unique", Amber reasoned.

"And kid, almost everyone's family is messed up. Mine is, theirs is, yours probably is. It's just another dumb thing to deal with", Michio told him.

"Thanks you guys. I very much appreciate you explaining things, Annastasia. "I think I am ready for bed now".

Jezz got up and started to walk away. The other kids followed, but Michio and Annastasia watched him for a few moments. Jezz still seemed deeply disturbed.

"I hope I didn't just destroy him", Annastasia whispered to Michio.

"You didn't", a voice called from behind them.

Annastasia and Michio turned around and found Maya sitting there watching them.

"I think it was kind of you to share that story, even if it was tragic and difficult for Jezz to hear", Maya told them. "I honestly never heard the whole story, and I was wondered what happened. I didn't eavesdrop on purpose, at least not at first. I just started listening by accident and got interested".

"That wasn't really the whole story, but it was the basic gist", Annastasia responded. "I trust you, Maya, and Jezz says he doesn't mind if other people in our group know".

"I know. I heard him say that, and that is why I allowed myself to stay", Maya responded. "I think it was a great thing to tell him that, even though it was painful. I know what it is like to want to find your parents, and what it is like to be a drifter of sorts".

"Maya you should talk to Jezz at some point. You have a wonderful way with words, and I know you can help him", Annastasia told the Meowth.

"I will. Goodnight", May told the pair before walking off.

"I am sorry for not really saying much", Michio told Annastasia.

"It's fine. I didn't expect you to", Annastasia responded.

"I feel bad for him. How are you supposed to talk to a kid like that?" Michio questioned.

"He is in the right spot now. He sticks like glue to Amber and Jay, and hopefully this will continue. Rumika and Rita are going to keep looking. There are clearly people we don't know about, and that is going to make the search all the more interesting", Annastasia responded.

In the meantime, Jezz climbed into the tent he was sharing with Amber and Jay. As always, his Delcatty shifted so that he could lie down in his bag. Amber entered a few moments later. She sat down and started sharpening her arrows.

"Are you okay?" Amber asked.

"Yes. I suppose I just had some hopes that were a bit too high. I should have known this wouldn't be black and white", he replied. "Where's Jay?"

"Getting washed up. He didn't have a chance to before. He is probably going to be a while", Amber responded. "But I'm here".

"Yeah. Amber I am starting to rethink this whole situation", Jezz told her.

"What whole situation?" she replied.

"This situation of digging up my roots. If my mother is that woman, then that means she didn't keep me because she was an awful criminal. She will probably take one look at me and decide that she wants to reject me all over again. I don't want that to happen because I don't want to be rejected again", Jezz responded.

Amber was momentarily lost for words. Comforting people was not her strong point, and she never met anyone quite like Jezz. She felt she had to invent a new language for him, but for now she felt she could only agree with what he was telling her and try to offer some of the small pieces of wisdom she had gathered from others.

"Just so you know, no one is forcing you to do this. It won't break A's heart if you decide to forget about this whole search thing", Amber assured him.

"I want to know who they are, I just don't want them to be criminals", Jezz responded.

"I can't help you with that", said Amber.

"But I always feel better after I tell you things", Jezz replied.

"It always helps to have someone around", Amber told him.

Jezz got up and hugged Amber. She sat there awkwardly for a moment before returning it. They stayed like that for a while.

"You are one of my favorite people, Amb. I feel bad hiding from you", he responded.

"What do you mean by hiding?" Amber asked.

Jezz was about to answer when Jay entered the tent. Jezz let go of her and folded his hands in his lap.

"Is everything okay?" Jay asked, noticing Jezz's sullen expression.

"Sorta. We were just talking. We thought you'd be gone for a while. I thought you were going down to the river to get washed up", Jezz replied.

"I did. I just did it really quickly. I didn't want A to be worrying about me", he answered. "So whatcha talking about?"

"I am nervous about finding my parents. I don't know if I should bother to keep searching", Jezz explained.

"It's all up to you. If I were you, I would definitely want to know", Jay responded.

"I don't know what I am supposed to do", he sighed.

Outside their tent, Annastasia and Michio overheard the last part of their conversation.

"Should I talk to him more? I feel like I shouldn't said more," Annastasia whispered to Michio.

"I think you did an excellent job. If I did it I would have fucked it all up. I mean, someone had to say it", he whispered back.

"I suppose you are right about the conversation. He is going to be fine as long as we keep on reassuring him that he is accepted and welcomed here", Annastasia replied.

Annastasia and Michio walked passed the tent that June, Jocelyn, and their Pokémon were sharing with Lily and Maya and joined Bleu, Lil-G, Peruva, Plusle, and Minun in their own. A moment after they got settled, Benny came stumbling inside.

"What's wrong Benny?" Annastasia asked. She sat up and looked at the eight year old quizzically.

"I um…can't sleep", he murmured.

"Is Takeshi or one of the Pokémon snoring?" she questioned.

"No. My tent-mates aren't disturbing me", the boy responded. "I just miss my family. I wish Tamaki was here".

"It's already 10pm, and sometimes they have to get up early for the Geo-catching. I don't think we should call him now", Annastasia explained. "But I promise we can do it in the morning. We can call your parents too".

"I am scared", he replied shakily. "I am afraid that the storm will get us again".

"There is nothing to be scared of. It isn't going to rain tonight. Do you want to stay in here with us?" Annastasia offered.

"Yes", he answered hesitantly.

"Okay", Annastasia responded as she stood up. "Let's go get your pillow and blanket, and you can sleep next to me".

Annastasia walked Benny back to his tent. Takeshi and all of his Pokémon were already fast asleep. They took his stuff and returned to the tent. Michio had moved their stuff so that there was room for him to settle down.

"Thanks A. I am embarrassed though. Don't tell Jocelyn", Benny told the couple as he crawled underneath his blanket. "She is going to think I'm a baby".

"There is nothing wrong with being scared", Annastasia assured him. "And we won't tell Jocelyn anything, even though she wouldn't care if you got scared. It happens to everyone".

"Okay", Benny replied. He shut his eyes and tried to find rest. "Thanks".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 1am Jezz was once again jolted awake by an uncomfortably realistic nightmare. He produced a girlish yelp, then turned and kicked the closest thing to him, which happened to be Jay's stomach. Jezz immediately realized what he had done.

"Geeze Jezz, I know you are upset, but kicks to the stomach?" Jay asked teasingly after he recovered from the blow.

"I am so sorry. I had a dream that—wait, what year is it?" Jezz questioned.

"Year? It's 2033, Jezz. We haven't been asleep for that long", Jay answered.

"Oh yes of course", Jezz replied. "I am so sorry for kicking you. I thought you were someone else".

"Someone else? You okay? You don't look okay," Jay responded.

"I was tricked by my Xatu", he explained.

The boys looked over at Xatu, who was pretending to sleep in the corner next to Porygon. Xatu felt their eyes, scowled, then exited the tent.

"Toggeeee", Togekiss sighed sadly.

"Togekiss, I think you can use some of that happiness magic on us right now. Xatu too", Jay told his Pokemon.

"Togekissss", the Pokemon chanted as it released his charm.

"Ahh. Togekiss must be the most wonderful of your Pokemon", said Jezz.

"We've been together the longest, and Togekiss get's me", Jay explained.

"Tog"

"Come to think of it, Togekiss does a pretty good job of keeping my negative thoughts away. Maybe he can do it for you too", Jay pondered. "What do you think, buddy?"

"Toge to", he sang, nodding enthusiastically. "Toggge".

"Maybe this will help. Togekiss makes me worry less with his special ability, and that usually means I get really good dreams", said Jay.

"I am sorry for kicking you. Where you having a good dream?" Jezz inquired.

Jay smiled embarrassingly. "Yes actually".

"Oh. What was it like?" Jezz questioned naively.

"Umm nothing. Just one of those crush dreams. You know, when you dream about your favorite celebrities", Jay explained. "One of those".

"I've never had a dream like that. Which celebrity?" Jezz continued.

Jay had a feeling Jezz was genuinely interested, and since he loved to talk, decided to reveal more.

"Misha Koanner", he answered.

"I have never heard of her before", Jezz responded. "That is funny though, to like someone you never met in person before. I bet she is very pretty though, and that is why you like her".

"Oh yeah, except Misha is a guy", Jay responded.

"Ohh. Well guys can be pretty too, don't you think?" Jezz inquired.

"Jezz I think we were meant to be together", Jay beamed. He wrapped an arm around Jezz, who was watching him curiously. "Maybe you are my long-lost twin. Twins run in my family, and I wouldn't put it passed my parents to lose one twin at the hospital".

"That would be rather funny if that were true", Jezz responded.

"Can you keep it down? A woman needs her sleep", Amber grumbled.

Amber appeared to be in some kind of trance-like state, and without opening her eyes, she wacked both Jezz and Jay with her pillow. Then she turned back around and curled back into her favorite sleeping position.

"The worse thing ever happened the other day", Jay whispered very quietly into Jezz's ear.

He eyed Amber nervously, as if he was afraid she would hear what he had to say. Jezz leaned in closer.

"What happened?" he inquired.

"She…that _girl thing_ happened to Amber", he whispered, keeping his eye on Amber the entire time.

"That girl thing? What girl thing? You will have to be more specific", Jezz responded.

Jay was mildly frustrated, and regretted bringing it up, but it seemed to late too turn back.

"That thing that happens when they grow up. The puberty stuff", he whispered, adding a shudder at the end.

"Why is that the worst thing ever?" Jezz asked.

"Because…I don't know. I guess it isn't. I feel bad for her because...because I do. She was in a lot of pain before…I also guess that I am worried that she will grow up faster than me and leave me behind", Jay explained.

"I feel sorry for Amber too. Maybe we should get her a present", Jezz suggested.

Jay yawned. "It is 1am, you wake up from a nightmare, kick me in your delusional state, we talk about Misha, decide that we are soul brothers, and now we are talking about getting Amber a period gift? Is this real?"

"This is better than returning to my nightmare", Jezz reasoned.

"I think if we get Amber a period gift she will give both of us a punch in the crotch", Jay surmised.

"I can hear you both and if you don't shut up I will kick you both in the crotch, sympathy present or not", Amber scolded them. "So go to sleep now".

Jezz and Jay sheepishly lay back down in their sleeping bags. Though Jezz and Jay's bags were lined up together, Amber had pushed hers to the far end of the tent, with Pip, Pidgeotto, Togekiss, and Meganium between her and the boys.

"This trip is just a series of unfortunate events", Jay ranted quietly.

"Things could always be worst, my friend", Jezz responded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by Shane Harper

AN: In case you are wondering, I did not forget about Annastasia's mystery surprise for Michio, or Haku, or Rita and Jezz drama, or Soledad/Nolan and Lexi's groups, or the dark shadow thing, or Plusle's aura, or Annastasia's Pokemon, or the twins, or the fusions, or Sandshrew's advocacy thing. They are all going to come back up, I promise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **In The Next Chapter:**

Soledad and her friends discuss the mystery of Mimikyu

Some of the young trainers catch Pokemon (finally, it's about time)

Jocelyn and Amber assess Michio's so-called behavior evolution


	18. Into the Woods

***Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

 **The Forest**

 _"One Day, I'll spread my wings  
Fly to where the birds can sing  
One Day, I'll spread my wings and fly  
Cos nothing, comes easily  
That's worth a dime or anything  
So I'll be waiting patiently  
For One Day"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 44

"We spend _days_ in the jungle and still no blue and green Morelull", Soledad sighed as they put their backpacks down on the forest floor. "And no special Mimikyu either".

Tomoko and Flare took a small tent out of their bag and started to set it up. Gracie lay down in the grass while Tobie and the others took out their Pokémon food and started to feed them.

"Professor Rosedale did say that it would take a few weeks to find them", Anika reminded her.

"And at least we got a Stufful. When it evolves in a Bewear, we can have her help us find the Morelull", said Tobie.

"I don't want her to evolve. Bewear are scary Pokémon, and Stufful is cute and fun", Gracie pouted.

"Not if you are friends with it. Then a Bewear is harmless", Carol replied.

"Stuffffff", the Pokémon agreed.

"Yay!" Gracie cheered as she hugged Stufful tighter.

"Whose turn is it to cook?" Soledad asked the group.

"I cooked twice, Tobie cooked three times, Carol and Flare each cooked once and you cooked once", Tomoko recalled. "So Soledad, you, Gracie, Tamaki, and/or Flare and Carol ought to do it".

"Rice and beans fine with you all?" Soledad responded. Everyone nodded. "Good, because that is all I can really do. I am not used to cooking with all these strange fruits and vegetables, and I never really cooked for anyone else but myself in the past".

"I can make us jalapeno poppers", Tamaki offered. He took a few peppers out of a zipper bag in his knapsack. "I picked a few".

"You didn't steal those from someone's garden, did you?" Tomoko questioned.

"Nahhh. At least, I don't think so", Tamaki replied.

"I want jalapeno poppers!" Gracie responded. "I don't care if they were stolen or not!"

"Gracie, can you get the rice out of my bag while I get the water going?" Soledad asked.

"Yes ma'am", the girl replied. She got up off the patch of grass she was laying on to go help. Stufful followed behind her eagerly.

"I am sorry we haven't seen your friends around. Are you sure they are on this island? Alola is a big place, and there are many smaller islets", Tobie said to Soledad.

"I am sure. They just texted me yesterday. I still didn't tell them I was here too though, since I still want to make it a surprise", she responded.

"I got the rice", Gracie announced as she handed the bag to Soledad. "What should I do now?"

"Just relax Gracie. If I need help I will come get you, sound good?" Soledad asked.

"Thanks. I will be playing with the Pokémon if you need me", Gracie replied. She got up and started heading in the direction of the Pokémon, most of whom were several yards from their camp.

"Don't go far!" Anika called after her sister.

"I won't!" Gracie called back.

"Being with Gracie sometimes makes me miss Benny", Tamaki sighed as he seeded the peppers. "I know he is having fun though. I suppose I just wish I could be in two places at once, you know?"

"Be careful what you wish for", Flare commented.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Tamaki questioned.

"Well Alola has some unique Pokémon. Legends say that they hide in the jungles and sometimes grant wishes to trainers", he explained.

"Like Jirachi", Tamaki replied.

"Better. You don't have to wait around for a special comet in order to find this Pokémon", Flare replied.

"What's it called?" Soledad asked.

"It's just a legend, Flare", Tomoko scolded.

"Anyway, it just so happens to be Mimikyu", Flare informed them. "Just like the one Professor Rosedale mentioned".

"I've never heard of that Mimikyu _myth_ before. Does do they really have that ability? I thought Mimikyu was just a ghost type that likes to disguise itself", Soledad responded. "And isn't kinda common?"

"Only some Mimikyu have this ability. They get it once they reach a high enough level", Flare responded. "I bet that is the one she wants".

"Flare is misleading you. It is true however that some Mimikyu, once they reach a very high level, gain some very mysterious powers. Granting wishes sounds like a bit of a stretch. I doubt any Pokémon is capable of that. Even the legendary Jirachi is limited", Carol explained.

"Still it sounds cool. I hope I find one", Tamaki replied.

"That would be cool, but I don't know. Those powers sound like an island legend", Soledad commented. "The Professor probably wants it for a different reason".

"I guess the only way to know for sure is to find our own and to train I until it gets to an insanely high level", said Tamaki. "And hope that it's special too of course".

"I say we find the one she is looking for. I know it's out here…somewhere", said Flare. "And I want it".

After dinner the group got settled for bed. The next morning they planned to continue on their journey, hoping to run into Annastasia and friends in the meantime. Despite the uncertainty surrounding the story of the Mimikyu, everyone in the camp that night went to bed with pleasant thoughts, unlike their peers who rested hardly a mile away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 45

Everyone in the group was up by 7am. Annastasia received a call from Professor Rosedale, reminding Annastasia that she will not be able to meet with them anymore because she had to travel to the Orange Islands to converse with Professor Oak and Ivy. After a quick breakfast consisting of local pineapple, pomegranate, and kiwi fruits, they packed up their stuff and headed northward to a different island.

"I hope we catch some Pokémon today", Takeshi commented. "I can't believe that no one got anything yesterday or the day before that. It was weird".

"You should know by now that not everyday is going to be a good day", Annastasia responded.

Michio sniggered. "Or it's the aka—"

"Uhhh stop it!" Amber complained. "Curses are fake and dumb".

"Not when they are real", Michio retorted.

"I don't think it's real", said Takeshi. "That doesn't make any sense".

"Sorry Michio, but it is not like the aka lele is based off of any science", June added.

"Something doesn't have to be scientific in order to be real", Jay said on Michio's behalf.

"Yeah, don't you believe in fucking magic?" Michio asked them.

"Michio please don't use that language", Annastasia chided.

"They aren't babies", he argued.

"I didn't say they were babies, it's just that…I'm sorry", she responded. "I don't know what it is, but I have been very cranky lately".

"We've noticed that Onesan", Jocelyn told her older sister.

"Flaaafy"

"It might be because you are ill", Jezz suggested.

"Maybe", she wondered aloud. "Curse or not, we should stay goal oriented, while keeping in mind that the means are just as important as the end".

"Since we can no longer visit Professor Rosedale, what are we going to do?" asked Benny.

"Today I will go to the market and stock up on some good food. Then we can go catch some Pokemon", Annastasia suggested. "I am looking forward to that. I have to do some more training with Abnoba and Star. We didn't get much done yesterday".

"The Pokémon here don't usually hang out near the towns and cities like they do in Kanto because there is a lot of tourists that like to take photos of them, and I don't think they like it", Michio told the rest of the group "So don't expect to catch anything until we get further away".

"I wish that wasn't true. I was really looking forward to catching a Togedemaru, but I also want to shop", Jocelyn pouted.

"I want Iwanko", said Benny.

"I want every flying type they got around here", said Amber.

"I don't care what I catch. I love all the Pokémon in Alola", Jay responded. "Although a Popplio would be neat…"

"I feel the same way, Jay. Although those Oricorio look so cool. It would be really awesome to get at least one", said June.

"I never got a chance to collect any of the Oricorio", Jezz replied. "My favorite is the Pompom style. I don't remember which island they can be found on. Do you know Michio?"

"No. I never collected any small Pokémon. Only the big and powerful ones", he answered.

"Why is that?" asked Jezz.

"Because my goal was to be a champion, and no one has ever won a league using a Pompom", he responded.

"I suppose you make a good point. I want to do Pokémon contests though, and I bet Oricorio can help me out with that", June replied.

"I am so excited to do contests. I had no idea how fun they could be until last year when Soledad give me all those contest magazines", said Jocelyn. "Are you going to do contests Amber?"

"No way. I hate dressing up and acting all girly", Amber responded.

"You don't have to act girly. Guys to the contests too", Jezz replied defensively.

"I guess. But girls almost always were dresses and stuff like that. I'd rather battle and shoot arrows at things", she explained.

"Did you find out if there are any archery contests around here?" Annastasia asked Amber.

"I few little ones, but not a big one. Luckily I can still compete at the Poke-Olympics in Kanto like I did last year since we aren't gong to be out here for a whole year", Amber answered.

"We have a lot to do. We have to catch more Pokémon, practice for contests, train for gym battles, and make sure we get to every competition on time", June announced worriedly.

"We will do it. I promise", Annastasia told June.

"I sure hope so", she replied.

"I smell something", Logan said suddenly.

"Me too. There are Pokémon around here. Familiar Pokemon", said Maya.

"I suggest you all get ready to catch a 'mon", Lily told the kids.

A moment later several Yungoose sprinted past them.

"After those suckers!" Jocelyn cried.

"Flaa!"

"Miiiii!"

"Plusssss!"

The kids all ran after the Yungoose. Everyone else stood there watching while the children and their Pokémon pursued the ferret-like Pokémon.

"Children are so odd at times", Mewtwo commented.

"They never saw one before, at least not live, until recently. They are excited about learning about new types of Pokemon", Annastasia replied.

"Yungoose evolves in Gumshoos. They are pretty decent Pokémon. But they are kinda all over the place. We are bound to come across more", Michio told them.

"Don't you plan on collecting any Pokémon?" Lucario asked Annastasia and Michio.

"I have enough already", Michio answered.

"Me too. Maybe if I find someone special. I also want to find partners for the twins", said Annastasia.

"Where are all your Pokémon now? You aren't keeping them in their balls, are you?" Sandshrew asked Annastasia.

"Nope. I let them free. They are around her somewhere. I told them that whenever we aren't training they could go wherever they want", she answered.

Ten minutes later the kids rejoined the group. Jay and Takeshi were ecstatic, Jezz and June wore neutral expressions, and Benny, Jocelyn, and Amber were pouting.

"I got one!" Jay exclaimed as he held the Pokeball out in front of him. He released it. The brown and yellow Pokémon looked at Jay resentfully.

"Yunnnnng", it growled.

"It doesn't like you", Lily teased.

"Really? Did it say that?" Jay questioned worriedly.

"It is just grumpy. Yungoose are always like that", Michio explained.

"So they are like you?" Amber teased.

"Oniisan isn't grumpy all the time anymore", Jocelyn scolded. "Only in the morning".

"Jocelyn is right, he is not as bad as before", Annastasia responded.

"Yeah I guess", the rest of the group collectively agreed.

Takeshi released his Yungoose. Like Jay's, it had a nasty look on its face. It yelled a few things at the children.

"It says that you better treat it with respect or it is going to steal some of our things and run away", Logan announced. "Hey! You can't do that!"

"Yunnnng goose yun!" it yelled back.

"If you don't want to stay here, maybe you should go", Annastasia told the two grouchy Pokémon. "We want you to be our friends, and we work as a team".

"But…but Yungoose is my first Alola Pokémon!" Jay complained.

"I want to at least try to become friends with it", Takeshi added.

"There are better Pokémon you can get around here", Michio told them.

"Yungoose Yungooo", it said to Maya.

"It says it doesn't trust us", Maya translated. "But Yungoose, these people are nice to Pokémon".

"Yung", Takeshi's Yungoose replied.

"Don't coerce it", Sandshrew demanded.

"Yungggg goo yung", Jay's Yungoose explained.

"It says that it will come along if you promise to be nice", Logan translated.

"We will", Jocelyn told the two Pokémon. "Promise".

"These humans keep their word", Lucario told the Yungoose.

The two Yungoose nodded at one another then looked at the group.

"Yun yun", Jay's Yungoose replied.

"They are going to come", said Logan.

"Welcome to our family", June told the two Pokémon. Her, Benny, and Jocelyn knelt down and gently pet them on the head.

"Let's keep walking. I'm sure now that we are deeper into the jungle we are going to find a lot more Pokémon", Annastasia told the group.

As they marched further into the forest, they decided that the most efficient way to find more Pokemon would be to disperse into smaller groups. Annastasia matched Jay with Jezz and Logan, Maya with Lily and June, Takeshi with Benny and Lucario, Michio with Jocelyn and Amber, and Sandshrew with her and Mewtwo. Then they went their separate ways.

"So Jezz. Enjoying the Morgan life?" Logan asked once they got a good distance away from the group.

"I suppose it would be interesting to be a Morgan", Jezz mused. "I wonder how Perry and Hauana are going to feel about this".

"I don't think it will make a difference to them", said Jay. "And Logan, how did you…?"

"I was eavesdropping", Logan confessed.

"There were quite a few people listening in", Jezz giggled. "Oh well".

"You at least seemed relieved", Jay commented.

"Oh yes. But I believe the source of my relief is the lack of nightmares I experienced after the kicking incident", Jezz responded.

"Kicking incident?" Logan questioned.

"Jezz had a nightmare and kicked me in his sleep", Jay explained. "But you are saying that Togekiss helped?"

"I believe so", Jezz replied.

"I had nasty dreams", Logan told the two boys. "In one of them I became a human!"

"How horrible", Jay said dramatically.

"It was. I was ugly too. Just like your face", Logan retorted.

"That is mean, Logan", Jezz reprimanded.

"No, it's a joke, Jezz", said Jay. "And least I have opposable thumbs".

"Well I'm bilingual"

"I can play guitar!"

"I can use fury swipe!"

"Well I can do makeup!"

"You are like brothers also", Jezz observed.

"Vilepplluummee", his Pokemon agreed.

"But I am sorry you had nightmares. I hope you were the only one", Jezz continued.

"Lily and Maya also had nightmares. So did Amber and her Pokemon. I think Annastasia and Michio did too, because I heard them wake up in the middle of the night. They even got up to check on you, but left you alone since you were asleep peacefully", Logan explained.

"That is so nice of them. I feel very awful that my Pokemon hurt them. It was Xatu, I know it was him", Jezz cried.

Jay gave Jezz a side-hug. "We have to do something about Xatu".

"Where is he now?" asked Logan.

"Probably hanging out with Delcatty, Porygon, and Chimecho somewhere", Jezz answered despondently.

"Ville Vileplume plume plume", Vileplume added.

"Vileplume says that you other Pokemon are trying to help you and Xatu resolve your situation", Logan translated.

"But what can be done? He won't listen, not unless…" Jezz let his voice trail off.

"Unless what?" asked Jay.

"Never mind", Jezz decided.

While their conversation came to a pause, Jocelyn and Amber were having a great time with Michio, or rather, a great time together while Michio hovered in the background.

"Jocelyn, you are great. You know? I mean, you have almost as many embarrassing stories to tell about your family as I do", Amber snorted. "We should write a book together".

"And what will we call it Onesan?" Jocelyn asked.

"Flaafy?"

"The Morgan and Ketchum Adventures", Amber decided.

"But what if we get married and change our last names?" Jocelyn inquired.

"We can keep our last names", Amber amended.

"Good", Jocelyn replied. "So Oniisan, what do you think of our idea?"

"Oh…" Michio started, breaking out of his daydream. "It's great".

"Sweet", Jocelyn responded.

"Flaaa!"

"He wasn't even listening. He was too busy dreaming of Annastasia. Yuck", said Amber.

"Onesan isn't yuck", Jocelyn defended. "And neither is Oniisan".

"Flaaaafy!"

"I mean the two of them together is yuck. One day they are going to get all love-love and we have to witness it", Amber explained.

"Pika", Pip agreed.

Michio rolled his eyes and ignored Amber, something he was now very used to doing. Amber reached out and tugged gently on the pendant he had hanging around his neck.

"What's this?" Amber questioned. "More jewelry? I thought earrings would be enough".

Michio pushed her hand away. "It's a gift".

"Let me guess. It's a gift from _Annie_ ", Amber responded, shuddering at the last word.

"As a matter of fact it is. Are you jealous Amber? Because you look jealous, and a bit desperate", Michio told her.

"I'm not jealous or desperate!" she yelled.

"Wait, Onesan. I think that it is nice that she got a present for Oniisan", said Jocelyn. "Why did she give it to you?"

"Because she's nice", Michio guessed.

"Oh, but last year you _hated_ her", Amber responded. "So what, she is only nice when she gets you presents?"

"Don't be mean, Onesan", Jocelyn scolded Amber.

"Amber is upset because she has two boyfriends and neither of them got her a present", Michio whispered to Jocelyn.

Amber still heard, and became even angrier at the comment.

"They aren't my boyfriends. And if I wanted a present, they would get one for me anyway", Amber retorted.

"When did she get you the necklace?" Jocelyn asked Michio.

"I am not sure when she made it, but she gave it to me last night", he answered.

"I don't get it", Amber interrupted.

"What?" Michio and Jocelyn asked together.

"Last year you were all 'I hate everyone, even Pokemon, little kids, and girls'" Amber mocked. "And this year you are all 'look I'm so nice and even the adorable little electric Pokemon love me'".

"Plusleee!"

"Minun!"

The two Pokemon crawled out of Michio's bag and onto his shoulders at the reference to their names.

Jocelyn giggled and pet Plusle on the head while Flaafy and Minun looked on jealously. "She is right Oniisan. Last year you didn't like hanging out with us, and then when you and Onesan came back for Christmas, everything was different. You changed, Oniisan".

"No one ever changes", Michio told her. "So people just…it's complicated".

"If I can understand everyone in this group's family history, then I can understand anything", Amber pointed out. "So can she".

"It's true", Jocelyn confirmed.

"Flaafy".

Michio groaned, then recomposed himself. "People react to their situations differently then they'd expect".

"I don't get it", said Jocelyn.

"You have to explain things better", Amber advised.

"When I lived with my family…I had a pretty fucked up life", he started.

"We know", Amber and Jocelyn said together.

"Get to the interesting part", Jocelyn suggested.

"I hated my lifestyle but I was also addicted to it at the same time", he explained. "My parents knew I was addicted to living like that, they didn't understand how much I didn't belong there. Kanto…you people…are different from what I was used to conforming to. I was always like this, and I had a huge built up pressure that was hard to control once I got free. I never hated Annie; she just pissed me off a lot. Then she stopped pissing me off and I got over it".

"That's it?" Amber asked in astonishment.

She didn't expect him to actually have a decent explanation. She wondered how Annastasia saw that long before she did.

"That's it", he responded.

"So now you like people?" Amber asked.

"No, I still don't like most people. Or Pokemon. And I judge people harshly", Michio answered.

"Onesan says it is wrong to judge people", said Jocelyn.

"I never stopped being a jerk. I am nice to people I like, and if I don't like someone, then I don't like them", Michio replied.

"I like you Oniisan. You are one of my favorite persons", Jocelyn assured him.

"I like you too, Jocelyn. And Amb, you aren't so bad. I am guessing you are just fizzed out because of your little lady dilemma", Michio teased.

Amber's face flushed red with a combination of embarrassment and fury. Jocelyn picked up on the reference and laughed hysterically, her Pokemon following her lead.

"What do you know and who told you?!" she demanded.

"It probably had something to do with Annie sending me down to the pharmacy to get your stuff", he answered.

"Oh Amber I am so happy that happened to you!" Jocelyn beamed. "Soon I will be next".

Jocelyn and Flaafy both hugged Amber, who sighed tiredly.

"Ewe, Jocelyn. It's not something you look forward too", Amber responded as she peeled Jocelyn off of her. She turned to Michio. "You are a jerk. So maybe you haven't changed".

Off in the distance, Annastasia was ahead of everyone along Mewtwo and Sandshrew. Annastasia's Lelen, Wobbufet, Espeon, and Xerneas led them through the woods.

"I think maybe if we are not around the kids will be more focused on capturing Pokemon. Sometimes I think they feel pressured to do well because I am watching them, and then they overthinks things and fail", Annastasia said to Mewtwo.

"Perhaps. Your brother and cousin seem like good communicators", Mewtwo responded.

"I don't know if he is really our cousin. As much as I pride my self on being honest, I think all I did was confuse him and everyone else who heard me explain the family situation. I was serious when I said we have no real proof".

"You will have proof once you talk to his parents", Mewtwo pointed out.

"I know everyone in my family and Team Rocket thinks they know who his mother is, but I am holding onto my doubt. I mean, how does someone secretly have a kid? She was in a Team Rocket prison. So what were the guards and other workers doing? Drinking? Sleeping? No, I think there is someone out there who we don't know about", Annastasia asserted.

"And after this is resolved, what do you plan on doing with your life?" Sandshrew asked harmlessly.

Annastasia rubbed her chin. "I suppose I will continue doing what I am doing now: working for Team Rocket, watching over the kids, training Pokemon, the advocacy thing..."

"And what have you done thus far?" Sandshrew demanded.

"For our cause? I got the president of the Alola Pokemon League to ban the use of locked Pokeballs, convinced the major Pokeball manufacturing companies in every region to stop making them with locks attached, and the biggest thing that just happened is I got a license so that our house in Silverville is an official Pokemon sanctuary. So even though I will be using mostly my own money to fund it, the government will pay too. Before those tax dollars were being used to fund mines that looked for evolutionary stones, but since a scientist in Sinnoh recently discovered how to make artificial evolutionary stones that work just as effectively, we don't need the mines anymore. No mines mean more land, and I am going to buy that land and have it reserved for animals and Pokemon only", Annastasia explained.

"So Jezz is a distraction to you", Sandshrew replied.

"A bit, but he is a good distraction", she responded. "You on the other hand are a bad distraction. And it's like I said before: the means are just as important as the ends".

"Well I disagree", it asserted.

"I think you are a—" Annastasia started.

She was interrupted by a loud roar and the voices of two young boys. Then she heard what sounded like Lucario's aura sphere loading, and the ground shook. She and the Pokemon ran in the direction of the noise.

"Benny! Takeshi! Lucario!" Annastasia called.

"Look what I got!" Takeshi called back.

Lucario, Benny, and Takeshi came into sight. All three were covered in mud and leaves. Lucario wore a scowl but Takeshi and Benny's faces were lit up with joy.

"I caught Jangmo-o!" Takeshi announced excitedly.

"Jann", the Pokemon sighed.

Takeshi was carrying Jangmo-o in his arms. He put the Pokemon down and she got to work cleaning the mud off of her body.

"She was stuck in a tree, so I had Typhlosion help me and Benny climb up it so that we could talk to her. We agreed to come with us, but then two enormous Nidoking came out of the woods and charged at the tree. Lucario used his aura sphere to fight them off, but their earthquake attack made the ground shake so much and so Benny, Jangmo-o, and I fell out of the tree and landed in the mud", Takeshi explained.

"So no one was hurt", Annastasia breathed.

"Nope!" the boys answered together.

Annastasia scanned Jangmo-mo with her Pokedex.

"Jangmo-o has the pride of a warrior, but remains humble about its capabilities. Jangmo-o is a hardworking and loyal Pokemon", said Annastasia's Pokedex.

"Nice. I never saw one up close before", she told them.

"Really? But you've been to Alola several times, and you've captured so many awesome Pokemon", said Benny.

"But not a Jangmo-o", she responded.

"Wobbba!"

"Esppeeee!"

"Tarrria!"

Takeshi temporality put Jangmo-o in her Pokeball, and then released her.

"If you want you can stay out here with us", Takeshi suggested.

Jangmo-o shook her head 'no', then pressed the Pokeball's button and dissolved back into the capsule.

"Jangmo-o? Are you okay?" Takeshi inquired as he gently shook the Pokeball.

Annastasia laughed. "I think you caught the one lazy Jangmo-o that exists in Alola".

"Oh man", Takeshi sighed.

"At least you got a Pokemon", Benny said happily. "And she is a very cute Pokemon".

"Yeah. I hope she is as loyal as her Pokedex entry claims she will be", Takeshi responded.

Annastasia checked her watch. "It's almost time to meet up with the others. Let's start heading towards the spot. And Xerneas, come here. We need to do some training while we wait for everyone else".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Today was a great day", Jocelyn sighed happily as she took a seat next to her sister. It was now late and they were getting ready to eat dinner at the local Pokémon center. "Everyone in our group got a new Pokémon".

"I love my Wishiwashi. I can't wait until it changes forms", said Benny. "I can't believe I caught such an awesome Pokémon, and to think, it was right here outside of the Pokemon Center. I didn't even have to walk as much I did before".

"Eevee eeeevvve!" Jackson yapped in response.

"I am glad I got Fomantis. I really like grass types", said June.

"I'm glad I got a Fomantis as well. I want to name mine Cherry because his eyes remind me of my favorite fruit", Jezz replied. "And I never named one of my Pokemon before. I want to start doing that".

"I am going to name my Bounsweet Pinky because he is so pink and cute. Just like Flaafy!" Jocelyn said happily.

"Fla fee!" her Pokémon agreed excitedly.

"I hope Yungoose warms up to me", Jay sighed. "He still won't listen to me, Meganium, or Togekiss. I wonder what I am doing wrong".

"I told you they are shitty Pokémon", Michio reminded him.

"Yunnnnn!" Jay and Takeshi's Yungoose yelled at Michio.

"They aren't shitty, they are just…grouchy. They won't be as hostile a few days from now. They just have to get used to us. If they absolutely hated you, they wouldn't have agreed to come", Annastasia reasoned.

"Unless they were starving and decided that they could use us to get free food", Sandshrew commented.

"These Pokémon give off a lot of negative energy, but I can tell they are just scared", said Lucario, ignoring Sandshrew's theory.

"I feel that too", Annastasia replied.

"And me", said Mewtwo.

"I hope my Pikipek gets bigger. I want to add it to my arming of flying types", Amber told the group.

"It will, as long as you take very good care of it and train a lot", Annastasia responded.

"And I hope that Jangmo-o comes out of her Pokeball soon so that she can interact with all the other Pokemon", said Takeshi.

"Tyyy", his Pokemon added.

"How did Xerneas' training go today?" Jay asked his sister.

"Awesome. Xerneas re-learned teleport. We have been practicing for about a week. I thought it would take longer than that", she answered.

"What about Plusle and Minun?" asked Takeshi.

"I didn't train with them much. They spent most of the day with Michio", Annastasia replied.

"Did you teach them any new moves yet Oniisan?" Jocelyn inquired.

"No", he replied.

"Well get to it! Plusle is already very powerful and she is only a baby. If you train her she could become the greatest Plusle in the world!" Jocelyn emphasized. "And I want to help".

"Minun is pretty powerful too, especially for a Pokémon that has never trained before. I saw him thundershock and apple tree. He made about twenty apples fall from the branches", said Takeshi.

"Jocelyn, since you love electric types and want to help Plusle and Minun get stronger, how about you take over their training", Annastasia suggested.

"I would love to. But I am too little", she said sadly.

"Professor Oak gave you a Pokedex. He makes exceptions sometimes. He wasn't kidding when he said you could go out and catch as many Pokémon as you want", Jay told her.

"Really?" she questioned. Everyone in the group nodded at her. "But I don't know how to train".

"Michio can help you", said Annastasia. "You can train together like partners".

"Really Oniisan? I would love that so much!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"Flaafy!"

"Bounssssweet!"

"And my Pokémon can help too", she added.

"Yeah sure Jocelyn", Michio replied half-heartedly.

Jocelyn hooked her arm around Michio on his left side and Flaafy did the same on his right. Plusle and Minun climbed on his shoulders while Bounsweet attached himself to Jocelyn. Annastasia chuckled.

"So no regrets, right?" Annastasia asked Michio.

"Not yet", he replied sarcastically.

"A, we can help too", said Logan. "Right Lily? Maya? I mean we are some of the coolest, smartest, and overall greatest Pokemon around".

"Yeah I guess", Lily responded.

"I can help with whatever you want", said Maya.

"That is very sweet of you", Annastasia told them.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is the plan for tomorrow?" Jezz asked nervously.

"We are going to do more walking, more training, and hopefully make it to a Pokémon center before dinnertime", she answered.

"Thank you", Jezz responded. "May I be excused?"

"Of course. And remember you don't have to ask. We are very informal", Annastasia replied.

Jezz stood up and started to walk out the door of the dining area. Jay and Amber got up simultaneously. They looked at each other in confusion.

"I…I was just gonna go check on him", said Jay. "You know, he seemed a little sad today".

"That is what I was going to do too", Amber responded.

"Why don't you both go? I think he'd like that. Just don't overwhelm him. Remember he likes to have some of his own space, even from you two", Annastasia advised.

"Ok", Jay and Amber said together.

They walked out into the hall and headed to their dorm rooms. Amber was sharing a room with Jocelyn, Maya, Lily and June and Jay was sharing with Jezz, Takeshi, Benny, and Logan. Jay knocked on their door several times.

"Yes?" Jezz inquired from the other side of the door.

"It's me and Amb. We wanted to know if you wanted to chill with us. We are finished eating too", Jay responded.

The door opened just a crack. "I…I… I don't feel well. Sorry, maybe tomorrow", he said quickly.

"It's only five. Are you going to stay in there all night? Without any dessert or games?" Amber asked in astonishment.

"I am going to sleep I think", Jezz answered hesitantly. "Bye".

Jezz shut the door, and Jay and Amber heard the clicking sound of it locking. Amber and Jay shrugged and then starting walking back to the cafeteria.

"Maybe Takeshi, Logan, Benny and I should sleep somewhere else tonight", Jay mused. "I feel sorry for him. I wish there was something we could do to make him get sick less often".

"Yeah me too", Amber agreed as she pushed open the door to the cafeteria.

"Back so soon?" Jocelyn asked.

"Jezz wants alone time. He says he isn't feeling well", Jay explained.

Annastasia stood up. "I should see if he needs anything".

"It seems like he just want to be alone", Jay told his sister. "He didn't let us come in, and I think he locked the door behind us".

"But we are sharing that room!" Logan exclaimed.

"I imagine he will unlock it later and if we knock he will let us in. I bet he just doesn't want maids or random Pokémon coming in and disturbing him", Jay replied.

"I'll send him a text, reminding him of my room number", said Annastasia as she sat back down. "But still…something is wrong, and I really don't want to be the one to force it out of him".

Sandshrew chuckled mirthlessly. "And imagine how horrible it would be for you if something like that happened".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by Nick Howard

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **In the Next Chapter:**

A Flashback Dream

Unnecessarily Awkward Sleeping Situations

The Heat


	19. Beam Me Up

***Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

 **Beam Me Up**

 _"Could you beam me up?_

 _Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it_

 _I'd Probably just stare, happy just to be there_

 _holding your face_

 _Beam me up,_

 _Let me be lighter, I'm tired of being a fighter, I think,_

 _A minute's enough,_

 _Just beam me up"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Flashback Dream**

It was a particularly warm day for an early Kanto spring, so I decided to make some plans. I packed my bikini, sunglasses, towel, and cover-up in my Team Rocket backpack so that as soon as Giovanni excused me and Annastasia for the day, I could head over to the Beau Blue Lake. I didn't bother to invite A, since she knew she was trapped babysitting Jay while her parents and aunt handled the influx of costumers flocking to the 'birthplace of Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum'. That is one of the many things I hate about mid-March: The Pallet House is always packed, and that means no Annastasia, no free meals, and no free alcohol. The other thing that bothers me about March was the fact that we usually see Spectrum kids start dropping out. I hate seeing them leave, and though they kept in touch, it is never the same.

A and I rode our bikes to headquarters, and we were greeted by Delia in the parking lot.

"Aunt Delia!" Annastasia shouted brightly, grabbing her attention.

"Anna-chan!" Delia shouted back.

I smirked at the nickname. 'Anna-chan' was for little girls. Annastasia was eleven, and visibly not a little girl.

Annastasia parked her bike then hugged Delia. She appeared to be carrying bags of groceries, and Annastasia didn't hesitate to take four bags in her arms.

"Can you carry all that?" she asked Annastasia.

"Obviously", Annastasia answered.

I helped too, but that was after Annastasia took almost all the bags. I took one and let her handle the rest. She was the fitness enthusiast anyway. They chatted for a bit, and then Delia addressed me.

"It's good to see you Rita. It has been a while. How is your family?" Delia asked me.

"Same as usual", I answered semi-truthfully.

Truthfully, I had no idea where any of them were at the moment, but I assumed my dumb siblings were still learning it up at Viridian City's junior-tykes daycare, while mom and dad worked, whatever that is supposed to mean. Zorua barked to back up my statement.

"So are you girls going to see Gio?" Delia asked us.

"Yep. We need to tell him that there are no conspiracy theorists plotting to hunt down his Persian in order to harvest its medicinal blood," Annastasia answered.

Delia laughed. " _I_ heard that he sent you to take soil samples."

"We did that too," Annastasia responded.

"And we found no poison." I added. "I mean, no toxic poison, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, there was only some remnants of Koffing/Weezing smog and some Vileplume spores," said Annastasia. "Well, that's what it looked like anyway. I suppose we won't know the truth until it actually gets tested at the labs here."

"Tarrrrrria."

"Lillli!"

We handed Gio our homework, chatted for a bit, and then re-mounted our bikes.

"Do you want to come help me babysit Jay?" Annastasia asked.

Yuck, as if I wanted to become a slave to that junior spit machine.

"I got things to do," I answered.

"Beau Blue Lake?" she guessed.

"Zo!" Zorua yapped.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Ok. Have fun," A replied.

I really like A. Really, really, like A, but she needs to toughen up. I am one of her top five friends, and she lets people, including me, walk all over her sometimes. She should be forcing me to go with her. No eleven year old wants to be stuck in a hotel watching after a baby while making sure their four talking cat relatives don't screw up the little boy. The only reason she is doing it is because her Meowth and Purrloin family members can no longer be trusted with a baby after they lost the kid at an amusement park. Annastasia however, always has her shit together. So do I, except I hate babies way more than she does.

"Are you are okay with me abandoning you?" I questioned.

"You need a break. You did more work than I did today, especially since I had Bleu to rest on," said Annastasia. "And I have Nolan. Lexi has to go to the dentist, but I know he will be around. He will totally help me if I ask him."

"Altarrria," her Pokémon agreed.

"I bet you are going down to Spectrum later," she wondered randomly.

"I think I will," I answered. And I was serious too. Come to think of it, I should be spending more time down there. "I am. I will call you later to make sure you are still alive."

**Dream ends**

Rita tossed in her sleep before waking up, knocking the glass of water off of her nightstand and onto Zorua. The fox Pokémon yapped angrily. Rita irritably turned on the lamp and accessed the damage. Zorua's face was soaked. She took a shirt out of her temporary dresser in order to help wipe the distressed Pokémon dry.

" _I have been having a lot of dreams about Spectrum lately,"_ she thought to herself. " _It's because of him I bet. He reminds me of the Jamie days_."

The barking and brightness woke up Ralph, who was occupying the bed across the room.

"Dammit Rita. Tell you Zoa thing to shut her yap," he complained.

"You heard him, Zorua. Shut your yap," Rita instructed with fake seriousness.

The Pokémon picked up on her light-heartedness and stopped crying.

"She is a _Zorua_ ," Rita emphasized. "And it's my fault she's flipping out. I got her drenched."

"Can you shut the lights?" Ralph questioned, partially ignoring her response.

"So now you want the lights off?" Rita smirked.

"I am not trying to be a douche, but I _need_ to sleep. I need to recharge", he responded.

"I know. You get tired so easily," Rita teased. "It's one of your flaws. We'll work on that together."

"Rita I swear I—wait, what time is it?" he asked suddenly, sitting up.

"Five", Rita answered as she flipped off the lights. "We've been asleep for three hours almost. Still not _recharged_?"

"No, actually, and since you've become my partner I've become suspicious. I feel like one day you are going to just say 'fuck it' and let us sleep until noon. You have a good reputation for being on time and getting all your work done, but I don't. I don't want to get fired because of you."

"I am the only reason you haven't gotten fired yet. Without me, you'd never be able to take the heat," she retorted. "Gio is a hardass, and so is everyone who works for him."

"You aren't that hard," he responded.

"Neither are you, apparently", Rita replied.

"I set myself up for that one," he admitted sheepishly.

"We have two hours before we have to get up. Soak it up so that you are useful tomorrow", Rita instructed.

Rita shut her eyes. She felt Zorua curl up next to her under the blanket and reached down to pet her on the head. Zorua seemed to be the only person other than Annastasia who understood Rita's hatred of being touched in her sleep. The fox Pokémon always kept a few inches distance from her, and she didn't have to worry about being smothered, ever. Ralph didn't get it, and he proved it once more when she felt him take a seat on the edge of her bed. He touched her leg to indicate his presence.

"I thought you needed to sleep", Rita muttered as she opened her eyes to glare at him.

"Just wanted to let you know before you fall asleep that I am every bit as useful as you are when it comes to advanced field missions, and that you need me way more than I need you," he whispered peevishly.

"As if. You can fail at any time and I will be fine. You could leave anytime you want and I will be fine. I'll find someone else, or I'll take care of things on my own," Rita responded. "You are the one who needs me, and you know it but are afraid to admit it."

"You could be right about that," he confessed.

Ralph stood up and walked over to his bed. He yawned, stretched got inside, and turned over. Rita continued to glare.

"You don't just let someone win an argument," she scolded. "So what, you give up? I'm right and you are wrong? What the hell?"

"Whatever you say," he murmured.

Rita turned so that she was facing the wall, and within a few seconds, she was back asleep.

**Flashback dream**

"A, can I call you back? Something came up," I told Annastasia before hanging up the phone.

The others were talking about some new kid, a seven or eight year old with their Gloom and Chingling. They were sneezing, coughing, and it seemed like the other volunteers were trying to figure out how to help him…or her. I was interested. I walked out of the volunteer lounge and headed to the back room where my friend Kira told me to meet her.

The kid had short, scruffy, black hair and bright blue eyes. Or maybe they are green eyes; they looked a bit mixed together, like A's but not as turquoise. They seemed a bit miserable and misshapen and I could tell they were hungry because the kid was gulping the protein shake the Kira had just given them. Their Pokémon were also hungry, and they were working on the Pokechow that Kira's brother had retrieved.

"I am sorry for being impolite", the kid told us. "I am just very hungry I feel".

"No it's okay. That's why we are here." Kira responded.

"I'm Rita," I told them.

"I am Jamie", they responded.

"Where are you from?" Kira inquired.

"Viridian City", the kid answered.

"You don't sound like you are from Viridian City. You sound like you are from Mansion-ville," I interjected.

It was a truthful statement. That accent and the tendency to hesitate makes this little girl…or boy…sound like a lost billionaire. I internally sighed. Not another one of these…

"I have never heard of Mansion-ville," they replied.

"It was sarcasm," Kira pointed out. "You are welcome here no matter where you are from."

"I very much appreciate this," the child responded gratefully. "Thank you very much for the food for myself and my Pokémon."

"You are welcome here, but what happened to make you want to come find us?" Kira questioned.

The kid bowed their head. I could hear the familiar story playing already. Most six, seven, eight, nine, and even late teenagers come here after they get kicked out of their homes. I was here not because I was one of those types, but because I needed to do something benevolent for society to help balance out my whorish life of drinking and sex. And Kira was a cool girl. Even though we broke up, I still liked her. And now she was dating some other girl, and I was happy about that. I suppose I came here because of her, but sometimes I felt like running away when kids like this one showed up to tell me their sob story. Deep down I am a pretty softhearted fourteen year old, though I'd never say it out loud.

"Ok," Kira said when they were finished.

While I spaced out, she had taken notes. She handed me the notebook and I attempted to discreetly scan it, but I felt eyes on me.

"You don't have to tell us anything personally if you don't want to, but have no fear, everyone here is in in a similar boat as you. We have pansexuals, polysexuals, asexuals, lesbians, trans* boys and girls…the list obviously continues…and most of them live here full time. Rita will show you where you can put your bag and tell you more about us," Kira explained.

"Thank you so very much. I am very happy to be here," the child responded with a little bow.

I was having a hard time believing that this kid was from Viridian City. He or she was way to decorous.

"Follow me," I directed.

We walked down the hall and up the stairs in silence, but this place was big and the walk to the kid's dorms was a good fifteen minutes. I started a conversation about two minutes into the journey.

"I know a boy who looks just like you," I told them. "He's one of my best friend's little brother. The only difference is the hair, and the eyes a bit, but you could pass as his double."

They didn't say anything. I face-palmed.

"I'm not saying that you look like a boy…" I recovered.

"It is okay. I am a boy," he responded.

"So I suppose I didn't just fuck up," I replied. "How old are you Jamie?"

"Eight," he responded without hesitation.

"Ha. So you are a year older than Jay," I commented.

"Jay?" he questioned.

"Oh yeah, Jay is my friend's brother, the one I think you resemble," I explained.

"Oh," Jamie replied. "Does he come here?"

"He's been here a few times," I answered. "He likes to hang out with a lot of the kids that pop up, but he doesn't hang around too often."

"Why not?" the boy inquired.

I was a bit surprised by his curiosity. Most of the people who came to Spectrum didn't talk to the workers or volunteers this easily. It usually took kids a good three weeks before they started asking questions.

"Jay feels guilty. His family has a lot of money, and even though he doesn't like to show off, he doesn't want to open up too much to these kids because he is not in their situation," I explained. "He's gay though, so he has that going for him."

"I am glad for him then," said Jamie.

"Me too," I agreed.

"Am I a burden if I live here?" he asked.

"Of course not," I answered. That was my go-to response whenever this question came up. Every he, she, and they who showed up at the door asked it. "That is why this place exists."

"Are you queer too?" he asked.

So many questions.

"I think so. Isn't everybody, somehow, sometimes?" I responded.

"I suppose that can be true," Jamie replied. "I feel guilty for running away though."

I remembered the notes that Kira took. Though I only had a few seconds to scan the document, I did pick up on the words 'foster kid' and 'verbal abuse'.

"You didn't do anything wrong. We have people who can help sort that out—help to get you a permanent home—but not right away if you aren't ready," I replied.

"That will be nice," he responded with a slight sadness.

This kid needed a hug. That is why A, Nolan, and Lexi had to start working here. They do intimacy better than I do. I squeezed his hand and reassured him that he made the right move, and I assumed that would be enough. I think it was because he smiled afterwards.

When we got to the gender-neutral dorms, I told him the basic housekeeping rules and handed him the standard list of resources that every kid received. I put him in with the eight and under crew, and by the time I walked away, I noticed he was already conversing with one of the girls I mentored. I felt so damn good that day.

"Thank you Rita!" he called after me.

I saluted him. "No problem Jamie. See you later."

Jamie became my next mentee. He was the best mentee I ever had. He was never late for our meetings and he told me _everything_. He was a bit too polite, and I told him to ease up on the manners, but he seemed to have difficulty doing that, so I let it go. I didn't want him to think it was a problem when it wasn't. Jamie and I talked so much that I actually became depressed when I showed up one day for our appointment and Kira told me he ran away. She was panicking, but I assured her that he wasn't suicidal. Just to be safe I contacted Gio to see if he could get a spy team together to search for him. But they never found him, dead or alive, and that changed me a lot.

**Dream Ends**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 46

Amber, Jay, and Jezz were hanging out near a stream right outside a town known as Roseville. They had spent almost two hours trying to catch water Pokémon, but all they managed to find were some guppies. After a while Amber dropped her fishing pole onto the sandy bank and waded into the water, having given up her quest for water Pokémon.

"Throwing in the towel already?" Jay called to her.

Jay was several yards away from her, sitting on the dry land. Jezz was beside him, and they both had fishing poles in their hands and loyal Pokémon by their side.

"Just for today. My mom might be a water expert, but I prefer flying types anyway. And it is hot. I could use a swim. Why don't you join me? You have your swim trunks on anyway," Amber responded.

"I think I will actually," Jay replied.

Jay reeled in his line, laid the fishing pole onto the ground, and removed his shirt. He walked over to the stream and waded until he was next to Amber.

"Are you going to join us?" Amber called to Jezz. She was puzzled as to why Jezz appeared to be frozen. "You said the other day that you love swimming."

"No I am ok", he responded hesitantly. "I…my sunblock will wash off if I get wet. I burn very quickly in the sun."

"I have a surf shirt and some extra sunblock you can borrow," Jay offered.

"I will take it. Thank you very much," Jezz replied.

Jay exited the water and walked over to his backpack, which was still sitting on the ground next to his abandoned fishing pole. He took the surf shirt out of the bag and held it up for Jezz to see.

"Just throw it on. It will definitely fit 'cuz we are like the same size," Jay assured him. "And take this sunblock too. It's waterproof."

Jezz took the shirt and sunblock tentatively. "So where are the bathrooms again?"

"The bathrooms are a ten minute walk that way," Jay responded, pointing down a short dirt road. "I thought you just went before we got here."

"I did. I…um… I have to go again," Jezz replied anxiously.

"You okay?" Jay asked, a bit unnerved by Jezz's sudden anxiety and slight panic. And he was never this stutter-y.

"Yep. I'll take the shirt with me and change there," Jezz answered. "I'll be right back…um…bye."

Jezz took off in an uncharacteristically fast walk down the dirt road.

"I wonder why he got so weird all of a sudden," Jay commented as he rejoined Amber in the water.

"Maybe he really has to go," Amber mused. "Or maybe he is going to puke. It wouldn't be the first time someone 'round here did that."

She poked Jay in the chest for emphasis, and he was reminded of a very embarrassing day at the beach on Limon Isle. He shook his head in annoyance.

"I hope that's not it," Jay replied. "Oh well. It's none of our business anyway. But then again, we are his friends…"

"I'll go check on him. I have to go too anyway," she responded.

"Thanks. I'll just wait here I guess," Jay sighed.

Amber wrapped a towel around herself and put on her flip-flops before heading down the road. Eight minutes later she arrived at the restrooms, just in time to catch Jezz exiting.

"Amber! What are you doing here?" Jezz asked.

"I had to go too", she answered. "That sure was quick."

"Oh yeah I know," Jezz responded nervously.

"It's okay if you are sick again. I won't say anything," Amber replied.

"It's not that. I will meet you back up by the stream," Jezz responded quickly. He left before Amber could get another word out.

Jezz was unexpectedly distant for the rest of the day. He only spoke when spoken to, and seemed disinterested in everything, even the enormous Sandlit that Takeshi and June captured. He didn't even try to catch any new Pokémon, and his smiles and laughs looked fake and a little bit pained. Of course not everyone in the group noticed this, but the few that did took it seriously. Later that night Jezz turned in around nine, which was an hour earlier than the time he and the other kids normally went to bed.

"I hope Oniisan isn't get sick again," Jocelyn quietly commented after Jezz had said his goodnights.

"I don't think it's that," Annastasia whispered to her little sister. "I think he has something on his mind. We should give him some space. If he wants to tell us he will when he feels like it."

Amber wasn't convinced that this was the best method.

"What if he needs someone to push him a little? Jezz might want someone to ask him what is wrong," Amber told Annastasia.

"Perhaps. I still think it is better to wait," she replied.

"Yeah sure," Amber responded softly.

" _Yeah right,"_ she added in her head.

Sandshrew perked up at this. "Amber, have something to share?" it asked.

 _"Dammit, can it read my mind?"_ Amber wondered.

"Yes I can", Sandshrew told her aloud.

"Hey don't read my mind!" Amber yelled at the Sandshrew.

"I told you to stop doing that. Just because you can read minds doesn't mean that you should", Annastasia scolded.

"What are you thinking, Amb?" Jay asked.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Amber do you want to play cards with me, Takeshi, Jocelyn, Benny, and Jay?" June asked, redirecting everyone's attention.

"No. I'm going to go to bed early too," Amber replied. "Goodnight guys."

Amber got up and walked to the tent she was sharing with June and Jocelyn. It was a good distance away from the campfire, and Amber noted that she could barely hear their conversation once they got over to the tent, even though they were speaking normally. When it appeared no one was paying attention, she slipped in Jezz's tent instead of her own.

"Amber?" Jezz asked. He quickly pulled a blanket over himself. "What are you doing here?"

She was grateful he didn't scream the way Jay would have if she snuck up on him like that.

"I wanted to talk to you," she responded as she made herself comfortable on Takeshi's sleeping bag. "I didn't think you'd be getting dressed since you were already in your pajamas when you left the campfire. Sorry."

"Oh it's quite fine," Jezz replied. "I just don't like to sleep with my top on, but I don't want people to see me either."

"You know around here it's fine to go shirtless," Amber told him. "Unless you're a girl, then they make you wear shirts. But for guys, no one cares what you look like. You of all people should know that by now. I mean you have been living with us for a while."

"I just prefer to wear one, that's all," Jezz responded.

Amber knew he was hiding something. She remembered that time Jay told her about how his father didn't like to go topless because of all his scars. She wondered if that was Jezz's problem.

"You know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you or tell anyone else. If something is one your mind and is bothering you, as my friend you would tell me, right?" she asked.

Jezz evaded her eyes. "Amber I don't think you would get it. I trust you, but you wouldn't get it."

"That doesn't make any sense. I said I wouldn't tell anyone. It sounds to me like you think you can't really trust me yet," Amber replied.

She was doing her best to hide her worry and anger, but Jezz still sensed it. She waited for him to speak.

"I am not forcing _you_ to divulge all your secrets," he retorted.

"So there is a secret?" she asked excitedly.

"Umm no," he answered hesitantly, once again avoiding her gaze.

"Liar. You want to know my secrets? Fine. I'll tell you everything I got," she responded. "What do you want to know first? Hmmm?"

"Amber, don't be angry please. I…just sorry," he mumbled.

Amber felt a pang of guilt. Guilt was something she didn't feel often, but when she did, it stabbed her harder than almost any other feeling.

"No. I'm sorry," she sighed. "I am not angry at you, and I never will be. I think I should just go now."

"You can stay if you want," Jezz told her.

"Spending the night alone with my squish? Someone might get worried", she replied with a smirk.

"Please?" he asked. "Besides, Jay is coming back eventually."

"Ok," Amber responded. "I just need to get my sleeping bag. I'll put it in here between yours and Jay's."

"Thanks," he replied.

" _Geeze I am getting more like A everyday",_ she thought to herself as she opened the flap to the tent. A few feet away, she could see Jay walking towards her. She met him halfway.

"Amb, are you going to stay in our tent?" Jay asked excitedly.

"Yep. You sure sound happy about it," she sniggered.

"Well yeah. I like having sleepovers with you", Jay replied. "Jezz didn't go to sleep yet, did he?"

"Not yet. I have a feeling he will be up for a while," she whispered.

"Then so will we," he whispered back.

Later that night, Annastasia, Michio, and the firefly Pokémon were making sure everyone was in their tent, just as they normally did. As usual Sandshrew watched them lazily and made comments while all the other Pokémon got ready to sleep.

"Jay, Jezz, Takeshi, are you present?" Annastasia asked through their tent.

"Illu?" asked one of the Illumise as she shined her light on the tent.

Jay popped his head out. "Yep. And Amber is with us, just so you know. She traded her spot with Takeshi."

"Don't stay up too late. We plan to do a lot more walking tomorrow," she reminded them.

"We won't. We are only going to talk for a little bit," Jay responded.

"Okay. Goodnight," Annastasia told him.

"Night," he said back.

Annastasia walked over to her and Michio's tent. Bleu, Lil-G, Peruva, Mienshao, Minun, Plusle, and the Sandshrew were already inside, along with about half of the Volbeat and Illumise that had been following them around. Needless to say, their tent was stuffed.

"Vollll," one of the Volbeat cried. He looked around, feeling guilty that there was any room for her and Michio to lie.

"Iluu?" asked one of the females, wondering where Michio had gone off to.

"He's coming back," Annastasia assured her. "And…we kinda want to sleep in here. Maybe you can share with one of the kids. I have two smaller tents that I bought for Mewtwo and Lucario, but they never use them. You all might be able to fit into them."

A few seconds later Michio joined them.

"Geeze," he commented after he evaluated the occupants of the tent.

"Yeah", she replied.

"So?" he started, glaring at Sandshrew. "Someone, actually a few someones, have to go."

"Plus?"

"Minun?"

"How about you two go sleep with Jocelyn. She would love that", Annastasia suggested. The two electric types nodded their heads enthusiastically and then left to go seek Jocelyn. "And Sandshrew, how about you go find Lucario and Mewtwo?"

"Stop patronizing me," it responded.

"Please? For me? I will buy you ice cream," she tempted him.

The Sandshrew thought about it for a while. "Yes. I shall be leaving."

Both humans breathed a sigh of relief as the Pokémon picked up its mini sleeping bag and headed outside.

"So now we have a little more room. Bleu, is it okay if I lay on top of you? Then Lil-G can lay on top of me," she continued.

"Tarrria," her eldest Pokémon chirped in concurrence.

"There. Problem solved," Annastasia announced.

"Ah well there is something else," Michio started. "I don't want to freak you out, but I can't find Amber or Takeshi. Please tell me you know where they are."

Annastasia yawned. "I do. Amber is staying with Jezz and Jay". Takeshi is with Benny and Logan, and Jocelyn is with June, Maya, and Lily. They did some shifting around".

Annastasia crawled on top of Bleu, who as usual, was happy to host her. A moment later Peruva and Lil-G were on top of her, Michio slid into his own bag and stared at her closed eyes until she felt his gaze and opened them.

"So what's up?" she asked casually.

"So that's okay? You don't think that's a problem?" he asked after a few minutes had gone by.

"What's a problem? The Pokémon crowding us? I don't mind. Do you?" she replied.

"No not that. I mean that the kids changed tents," he clarified.

Annastasia rolled her eyes. "It's fine as long as they are all sleeping where they feel comfortable."

"Ok, but they are preteens," he stated, as if it were obvious.

"And?" Annastasia questioned, though she knew where he was going with this.

"They should be separated so that things aren't awkward," Michio continued.

"They have sleepovers all the time," Annastasia responded.

"As almost teenagers? I think that is uncomfortable," he replied.

"They are _kids_ , Michio. And they all really care about each other. Don't be so conservative," she said defensively.

"But they are probably think about things that you and I don't because…"

Michio was interrupted by Sandshrew, who barged into the tent unannounced. "I am staying in here", it asserted.

"Do you have to?" Michio whined.

"Yes," it answered.

"Well fuck you," Michio replied.

"Just lay down and try to go to sleep," Annastasia told the two of them.

"Taria"

"Lillipup pup"

"Lieparrd"

"Miennnn"

"I will, but only because I enjoy the sleeping process, though as you know it is entirely unnecessary for me, being as powerful as I am", Sandshrew responded.

Sandshrew squeezed itself behind the pile of half-asleep Pokémon. It lay down its sleeping bag and curled up inside. Annastasia used that as her cue to continue her conversation with Michio.

"Jay and Amber are best friends, and as far as I can tell, they adopted Jezz as apprentice. If they want to stay up all night and talk and cuddle and share secrets, I don't think it is a problem at all. Why do you think that it would be?" she responded.

"Because I was a preteen once," he explained. "Are you really going to make me talk about this?"

"I get that you are concerned, but I know them better than you do, and I know they are okay. If it were awkward for them, they wouldn't do it," Annastasia responded.

"But unavoidable things can get in the way of that," Michio pressed.

"Amber and Jay have slept together plenty of times. The beginning of puberty didn't completely change their lives. Plus, I already talked to them about this," Annastasia explained.

"Specify 'this'," he requested.

"How to make sharing a bed or a tent with a guy or girl not awkward, what to do if things get weird, how to talk about boundaries…" she listed.

"How did you learn about all that shit?" Michio questioned, genuinely curious.

"I have had my odd experiences, and I have parents who are filter-less, but in a good way," she answered.

Michio paused. "Well my family and I never had talks like that."

"I can tell," Annastasia replied.

"Can you stop?" Sandshrew inquired rudely. "I have heard enough of your human issues for today and I want to sleep!"

"Then go outside," Michio barked. "Maybe if you are lucky you can convince someone to capture you as their own Pokémon. Then they could do whatever they want with you and we would never have to see you again."

"I am here for a purpose. It is to watch her", Sandshrew responded, pointing a finger at Annastasia, who now had her eyes closed and was happily ignoring their bickering. "To make sure that a human as powerful as her uses her abilities for the good of Pokémon. And by the way, you haven't been doing much advocacy lately,"

"She is trying to sleep. Go advocate for yourself," Michio growled.

"If only it were that simple in this oppressive human world. It is your fault that my people suffer while yours thrive", it spat back.

"Tarrria tar ria tar," Bleu chirped at the Sandshrew.

"I reject that," Sandshrew responded.

"What did he say?" Michio asked.

"The Altaria believes that humans and Pokémon are united, that it isn't 'us' and 'them'. That is nonsense though. Pokémon and humans are not the same," Sandshrew explained.

"Lillli lil," Lil-G yapped.

"Equal, the same. Both are the same definitions. You can manipulate words all you want but in the end it's all the same," Sandshrew responded.

"Altarrria alta," Bleu responded.

"I have talked to Mewtwo, and Lucario. Just because they once felt this way about humans and have changed their stances doesn't mean that I will," Sandshrew told the Altaria and Lillipup.

"Ho to sleep. I'll hand out more of your fucking posters and add some more money to the fund in the morning," Michio grumbled.

"I am holding you to that," said Sandshrew.

"Whatever. Just shut up and do not talk to me again until morning, or ever again, if you can handle it," he responded.

Sandshrew took its bag in its hand and prepared to exit the tent. Before it left, it looked both of them in the eyes creepily.

"Don't forget that ice cream," it demanded.

"I won't," Annastasia responded.

After Sandshrew was gone, the Pokémon chatted among themselves for a bit. Then Mienshao and Peruva left the tent, so Annastasia no longer had to pile up with her Pokémon. Lil-G and Bleu left too, and the firefly Pokémon took their lead, leaving Annastasia and Michio alone except for the Pokémon that were resting contently inside their Pokeballs. Michio inched his way closer to Annastasia, and once he was close enough, hugged her affectionately.

"The heat is getting to me," Annastasia murmured. "I don't want to her your feelings, but the heat…"

"I get it," he responded, letting go of her. "Annie, you should have said something sooner. You were probably very uncomfortable before."

"I was…and I sorta did say something…but I wasn't clear…then you…well I am saying something now. Don't take it the wrong way. Things would be different between us if we had a few fans in here," she finished.

"Yeah. I'm fine. My heart is not glass," he told her.

Annastasia smiled. "Yes it is. Sometimes, anyway. And so is mine."

Michio gave a slight nod. He distanced himself far enough so that they wouldn't accidentally roll over one another in their sleep. Then he closed his eyes, and Annastasia did the same.

"Good night Annie," said Michio.

"Good night, pumpkin," she smirked.

"Don't ever call me 'pumpkin' again," he replied semi-irritably.

"I had a feeling you would say that. Just goodnight then," she whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by Alecia Moore and Billy Mann

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **In The Next Chapter:**

Irritability

Reunion

The Departure of Sandshrew


	20. Serendipity

***Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

 **Serendipity**

 _"Regrets collect like old friends_  
 _Here to relive your darkest moments_  
 _I can see no way, I can see no way_  
 _And all of the ghouls come out to play_

 _Every demon wants his pound of flesh_  
 _But I like to keep some things to myself_  
 _I like to keep my issues drawn_  
 _It's always darkest before the dawn"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 47

Soledad, Tamaki, Anika, Gracie, Tobie, Mariana, Flare, Carol, and Tomoko were on the verge of collapsing. They had been walking all day, only stopping to take several short breaks. The heat index was 100 degrees Fahrenheit, and the humidity level was fifty percent.

"I have never been this hot and sticky in my entire life. This was not what I was expecting when I heard our mission was going to be in Alola," Carol commented as she took another sip from her water bottle. She wiped her sweaty forehead with a towel. "Anyone need some? I packed extra water bottles. They are reusable, a very convenient thing to have out here."

"No thanks," the group replied groggily.

"Day….I lost count….but there is still no Morelull," Tomoko said sadly as she scanned her radar. She put that and her bag down next to a rock. "Let's set up camp here."

"I thought we would have captured at least one by now," Soledad sighed. "Professor Rosedale is going to be very disappointed in us."

"I don't think so. She seems like a pretty laid back person. I doubt she will give you a hard time if you don't succeed," Tamaki responded.

"I take this job seriously, Tamaki. I want to do my best and failure isn't what I had in mind," Soledad replied irritably.

"For best friends you sure do argue a lot", Flare commented.

"That's because Tamaki is always acting stupid", Soledad responded.

"I am just being optimistic. You take things too seriously all the time," Tamaki told her.

"At least I get things done", she retorted.

"I do just as many chores as you do. I just don't complain about it as much," Tamaki argued.

"Children please settle down," Anika told the two of them, both of whom were fuming.

"Yes. It's too hot out to yell," Carol sighed.

"Nearly every conversation you two had the past week has been an argument. You need to stop. It's bringing us all down," said Tobie.

"I need some space. I am really stressed out," Soledad explained.

"Yeah, talk about being hot and bothered," Tamaki mumbled.

"I know this is your first time being this far from home and away from your closest friends, but you need to find a way to deal with it that doesn't involve getting irritated so easily. And your parents aren't far. They have a teleporter at their disposal, and the Morgan's new bungalow isn't far from here. It's probably only about a two hour walk from this spot, maybe less," Tobie responded.

"I don't know what I want to do," Soledad vented.

"How about we go to the bungalow?" Anika suggested. "You can spend some time with your parents, and you may run into your friends while you are there."

"And we get the benefit of a few good meals, air conditioning, and a well-earned break from all this work," said Flare.

"I want to go to the bungalow," said Gracie. "Please Soledad?"

"That sounds good to me, but I don't know how Jessie and James would feel about it. I doubt they want eight kids staying at their house. Not to mention they hardly know you all and I am definitely not their favorite person," Soledad replied.

"But they are your neighbors. And they are mega rich", said Mariana. "It can't hurt to ask."

"I guess so. I suppose we might as well give them a call," she responded.

"Yessss. I really want to go," said Tamaki.

"Then I'll ask," said Soledad. "Jay gave me the bungalow's number."

Soledad picked up her phone and called the number Jay had put in her contacts. Someone finally picked up after ten rings.

"Hello?" a tired voice answered.

"Hello, this is Soledad. Is this James?" she asked.

"Yes. I am surprised you are calling us, especially this early in the morning. What's up?" he replied.

"My friends and I got a Geo-catching project here in Alola. We were wondering if we could spend a day or two at your bungalow. We want to take a break and hopefully meet up with Annastasia's group. Will that be okay with you?" Soledad requested.

"Um that should be fine," said James. "You can always stay in the Pallet House if we run out of room."

"Thank you so much. Can we come by tomorrow around noon?" Soledad asked.

"Yes. Noon is good", James responded.

"Thank you again. We will see you soon," Soledad said before hanging up the phone.

"Awesome. Now we can meet up with the other dudes," said Tamaki.

"Maybe, if they come by that is," she replied.

"I am sure they will. Annastasia said that for the first part of their journey they were going to go back to the bungalow every few days. She is really attached to her new siblings. Also it is convenient, as they don't have to travel with a lot of supplies," Anika reminded them.

"Maybe all we need is a break to refresh," Mariana mused. "I am sure things will get better as time moves on. We'll get those special Morelull. I just know it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

June and Takeshi were down by a nearby stream, hoping to catch the Lapras that June thought she had spotted. Lily, Logan, and Maya were Poke-watching the group, since Annastasia didn't like the idea of the kids going anywhere alone, especially in an unfamiliar territory. They also brought along Squirt Gun, Typhlosion, Yungoose, Vileplume, Fomantis, Uxie, Shaymin, and Venasaur.

"I see a Magicarp", June said dismally. They had been sitting there for over an hour, and thus far found nothing but more guppies. "Do you want it?"

"I'll catch it", said Takeshi.

He aimed a Pokeball at the water. He threw it hard, and it splash against the water's surface then floated. The Magicarp swam out of view. June, Lily, and Logan burst into laughter.

"Wow Takeshi. I thought you'd know better that that," June told him through giggles.

Takeshi frowned. "Hey I didn't know empty Pokeballs floated. No one ever told me."

"Most people can figure it out on their own," Lily sniggered.

"Can Venasaur use his vines to fish the Pokeball out of the water?" Takeshi inquired.

"Vennnna," June's Venasaur groaned.

Venasaur got up off the ground, extended his vines, and gave the Pokeball back to Takeshi.

"Thanks buddy," the twelve year old replied.

"How about we go somewhere else?" June suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," said Takeshi.

"Fine. I just don't want to walk too far. I am too tired," Logan replied.

"Me too," said Lily.

"Maybe there are Pokémon over by the ruins," Maya told the children.

"Ruins?" June asked.

"What ruins?" asked Takeshi.

"I don't know what they are the ruins of, but I do know that we are more likely to find Pokémon if we keep moving," said Lily. "And the more Pokémon you catch, the less likely A is to make us babysit you."

"The ruins are this way," Maya explained. "Follow me."

Maya led the group through the woods until they got to a clearing filled with debris. As she suspected, there were several Pokémon there: Grubbin, Pikipek, and Cutiefly. They didn't run when they noticed the children and their Pokémon watching them.

"These kids are Pokémon trainers, and we are their friends. You want to join our group?" Logan asked.

"Grubbb grub grubbin," Grubbin answered.

"She says that they want to know some more details," Logan translated. "What kinds of details?"

"Grubbbbb"

"Cute cute Cutiefly"

"Pikipikipek pe pek"

"They feed us lots of food, and they won't lock you up in Pokeballs," Maya assured them.

Grubbin, the supposed leader of the trio, nodded to her comrades.

"Grubbingrub grub ub"

"Grubbin says they will come along, since they like to battle but aren't very strong yet," Logan explained. "Sweet. Welcome to the team."

"So whose Pokémon is whose?" Takeshi asked June.

June shrugged. "I suppose they are both of ours."

Cutiefly and Pikipek hovered over to June and rested on her each of her shoulders Grubbin came up to Takeshi.

"That's settled. Let's go find more," Takeshi suggested.

"Venasaurrrr!"

"Vilepplluummee"

"Typhlosion sion"

"Uxie!"

"Shayyy!"

"Everyone sure seems happy about the new additions to our team. I bet if we train hard, we can get them to evolve and pass some of the trial challenges," Takeshi mused.

"I bet Pikipek and Cutiefly would be good at contests, what do you think?" June asked the Pokémon.

"Cuuutttiiee!"

"Piki pik pik pik"

"They said they'll try their best," Maya translated.

Lily, Logan, and Maya walked ahead. Takeshi and June slowly slid to the back to the group, doing their best to go unnoticed by the three talking Pokémon members of their assemblage.

"I wonder if they are ever going to leave us alone," June whispered to Takeshi. "I like traveling with them, but lately we haven't had any time by ourselves, and we aren't little kids anymore."

Takeshi held June's hand. "The last few nights it was just me and my Pokémon in my tent. Benny sleeps with either Jocelyn and their Pokémon or with Michio, Annastasia, and their Pokémon. For the last few nights Logan has been with Squirt Gun, Mewtwo, and Lucario. We can have a sleepover and spend the whole night talking, and no one will bother us."

June beamed. "That is a great idea, Takeshi."

Takeshi looked around to see if anyone was watching them. The Pokémon all looked away while he kissed her on the cheek. June sighed contently and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"I was worried you were getting bored of me," said June.

"Why do you think that?" Takeshi asked.

"Because I thought the reason you liked me was because you wanted to get to know me more and now that we are close I thought you might have lost interest," she explained.

"No way! There are still a ton of things I don't know," Takeshi exclaimed. "Like…um…what is your ultimate favorite Pokémon of all time? Not counting the legendaries."

"Hmm. I suppose it would be Venasaur. I think it will be awesome one day to mega evolve him. I like how they look; they are so pretty yet sturdy. And they are sweet but powerful too," June replied.

"Like you," he responded.

"Venaa!" Venasaur agreed.

"Thanks," June responded. "I think I know yours: Typhlosion."

"Yeah," Takeshi replied. "Because he is my best friend. I love him."

June liked how Takeshi always emphasized the importance of his friendships. He doesn't throw people to the wayside after a while like most kids did. She decided that was one of the reasons she liked him so much to begin with.

A few moments later they ran into Jocelyn and Benny, who under Mewtwo's supervision, had been looking for new Pokémon and doing practice battles and routines all morning. The two children ran up to June and Takeshi eagerly while Mewtwo sauntered after them.

"Did you catch anything new?" Jocelyn asked the pair.

"A Pikipek, Cutiefly, and Grubbin," June answered.

The three Pokémon emerged at the sound of their names. They came up to Jocelyn and Benny and snuggled against their faces.

"Ha-ha that tickles," Jocelyn giggled.

"Flaafy!" Flaafy scolded the Pokémon.

"Bounnnnsweeee!" Bounsweet added.

"I think Flaafy and Pinky are jealous," said Benny.

"I love you all the same," Jocelyn assured them.

"Have you three been together this whole time?" Logan asked Mewtwo.

"Yes," he answered.

"What about Annastasia?" Lily inquired.

"She was training her Espeon Star all afternoon. She used to be able to do a very powerful moonblast, quick attack, and psybeam, but her attacks got weaker over time due to lack of training," Mewtwo explained.

"Poor Star. It must be annoying to have to regain all your abilities," said Benny.

"Onesan is going to help her and by the time her training is over Star is going to be super powerful," Jocelyn claimed. "Right Mewtwo?"

"Probably," he responded. "We came to find you because the day is almost through. Annastasia wants to go back to the bungalow."

"Okay," Lily, Logan, Maya, Takeshi, and June replied.

Everyone got their supplies together. Mewtwo teleported them back to their former camp where Annastasia, Jay, Amber, Jezz, Michio, and the other Pokémon waited.

"Good. We are all here," said Annastasia after she did a head count. "Ready to go back to the bungalow?"

Everyone in the group nodded. There were a few Pokémon chants of approval and some 'yeses', and within twenty seconds they were in front of the bungalow.

"I love Mewtwo's teleport so much," June said admirably.

"It sure comes in handy," Annastasia replied.

"Hey everyone, come on in!" Cilan called from an open window. "We have a surprise!"

"My parents are here," said June. "I wonder why."

"Probably because they missed you," Takeshi told her.

June returned his shy smiled. "Yeah probably."

"I want to find out what that surprise is all about," said Amber as she marched forward.

"Same here," said Jay as he followed Amber inside.

"Amber! Jay!" Soledad exclaimed. She ran up to the duo and captured them in a group hug. Jezz came forward, and they sucked him into the embrace.

"We missed guys," Anika said to June and Takeshi, who were the next ones through the door.

"Benny! It's been a long time bro," Tamaki exclaimed.

"Tamaki! I missed you," Benny responded. "But what are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to be Geo-catching?"

"Yes but our latest assignment is out here in Alola," Tomoko responded. "We decided to take a break here."

"It's good to see you all again," Annastasia told the group.

"Soledad I missed you so much. I am glad you came to visit," said June.

"I missed you all too. I had a feeling you'd be coming around here soon. Jessie and James said you stop by every once in a while to restock," Soledad responded.

"Also I don't want to be away from my two baby siblings for too long either," Annastasia added. Just then her parents, Meowth, Lucy, Wobbufet, Gourgiest, and Inkay entered through the doorway.

"You're back," her father said warmly. "Welcome home."

"Thanks papa," said Annastasia.

"Princess you've returned!" Jessie said dramatically.

Jessie had both Rose and Silver in her arms. James took Silver so that she could give Annastasia a side hug. Annastasia took Rose.

"I missed you," Annastasia told the infant. "I am so happy that we can come see them so often. If you had them a year earlier, I wouldn't have gone on that journey through Kanto. I wouldn't have been able to stand it."

Rose looked up at Annastasia with her large turquoise eyes. Lily snapped a photo of the two of them together.

"It is strange sometimes, looking at her face. She looks just like a tiny me," said Annastasia.

"She sure does," Lily concurred.

"Silver looks more like you than his other siblings too," Anika told her. She and the other girls were staring at the baby in James' arms. "Silver has the same hair and dimples, but Jay's eyes."

"I have to say mom, dad, I am a bit jealous of you," Annastasia told her parents. "Ever since they got over their colicking phase, they seem so happy and perfect."

"You can always have your own," Jessie responded.

"No thanks. Don't count on it anytime soon," she retorted

"There is someone else here to see you," James told Annastasia. "And she is here to stay."

"Who?" she questioned.

"Me!" Rita exclaimed. She came up from behind Annastasia and hugged her before she even had time to ask any more questions.

"Rita, I've missed you so much," Annastasia replied cheerfully." Are you really staying this time? Does this mean you have a mission in Alola?"

"Yep. 'Operation Jezz'," she responded. Rita smiled at Jezz, who was listening to their conversation. "I am going to have a bigger role helping Rumika, Lucy, and some of the other top TR spies find Jezz's birth family. I convinced Giovanni to let me make it priority number one."

"Giovanni is paying you for this?" Annastasia asked.

"He sure is. He says he owes us a few favors, and I suspect Delia had something to do with it," Rita replied.

"This is great! Rita you can travel with us just like last year!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"Bounsweeeeet!"

"Flaaaaafeee!"

Rita smiled at Jocelyn. "We'll see. I see you caught yourself a Pokémon."

"His name is Pinky", Jocelyn replied.

"He is very cute," Rita responded.

"She got him all by herself. It was really cool," Benny added.

"Flaa," Flaafy huffed jealously.

"Are you going to come with us?" Takeshi asked hopefully.

"I'll hang out. I still have to work. Giovanni wants to add another base here, since the other one is pretty small. He wants me to help find a good place to build it," Rita replied.

"That sounds like a big responsibility. Giovanni wants you to do all that?" Cilan asked.

"I won't be doing it alone. I have my partner, Ralph and there are several other teams helping us out. And I am a very high ranked agent now. I've been promoted," she answered.

"You got another partner?" Michio snorted. "What happened to the last guy?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but he wasn't my _type_ ", she responded.

"Rita, you know if you keep trying to find a boyfriend through Team Rocket, you are probably never going to succeed," Anika told her.

Rita looked at her in disbelief. "And who are you to tell me?"

Anika smiled. "That's my mother's wisdom, not mine."

"I can handle myself'" Rita asserted, still a bit irked that a child four years younger than her was giving her advise. Wrong advise, in her opinion.

"For you info I don't want a boyfriend," Rita asserted. "I just want someone to f—

"Ahem," Annastasia interrupted. She discreetly gestured to Jocelyn and Benny, who were waiting for Rita to finish her sentence.

"You'll know what I mean, Anika, when you get older," said Rita. "And if you knew me, you'd understand that I don't want anything long-term serious. That was the problem with the last guy. He got all snuggly and romantic, so had to push him aside before I destroyed him. That shi—...um stuff—doesn't fly with me," Rita amended.

Benny and Jocelyn giggled childishly at them and then left to go talk to June, Amber and Soledad's parents, all of whom had come to visit their children.

"Ralph is better I presume?" Annastasia inquired.

"Yeah. Way better," Rita sighed contently. "Oh and he's here too."

"Here? As in here in the bungalow?" Annastasia questioned.

"Yep. He is in the shower now," she responded. "Inkay sorta sprayed him by accident."

"Innnnkay," James' Inkay sighed in apology.

"You never bring your partners to meet our friends," Annastasia replied.

"Well I have a feeling he is going to be around a while, longer than most of my guys, and I think that you should at least get to know him a little," Rita said defensively. "I'll talk to you about it more later."

Rita gave Annastasia and Michio one more glance over before leaving to talk to her sister.

"How can anyone figure out someone like Rita? I don't get it," Michio said to Annastasia.

"Rita and I are like opposites. Think of us inversely," she suggested.

"I still don't get her," he replied.

"Rita doesn't like getting close to people. She doesn't like clingy people, or people who want to make commitments," Annastasia explained.

"She doesn't trust anyone," Michio concluded.

"No. On the contrary, she is a very trusting person. She just doesn't want to be tied down by anyone or made to feel like she owes someone something. She always wants to have a way out. I don't think it has anything to do with trust," Annastasia responded.

"It seems to me that Rita cannot bring herself to take certain risks," Michio mused. "Not that I really care about her business."

"It seems to me like you do care about her business," Annastasia commented. "I am actually quite comforted by the fact that I am a bigger SO to her than any guy she hooks up with. She has different relationship goals than me."

Michio was confused by her last comment. "What are your goals?"

"Think about it. You'll figure it out," Annastasia responded. She giggled at his confused and somewhat distressed expression. "I think you already got it."

"What makes you think you can tell what I am thinking?" Michio questioned.

"Call it a hunch," Annastasia replied vaguely.

 _"I wonder if she can read minds. After all, she is connected to that god-damned Sandshrew-monster freak,"_ he thought to himself.

"So rude," Sandshrew commented aloud. The creature stood in front of Michio and stared him in the eyes. "And no, Annastasia cannot read minds. Not without lots of practice, anyway."

"Stop reading people's thoughts," Annastasia scolded. She redirected her attention to Michio. "But it is right, I can't read your mind. And even if I could, I wouldn't do it to you intentionally."

"So sweet you are. You so often do get on my nerves though," said the Sandshrew.

"You are the most annoying thing I have ever come across," Michio retorted.

"Hey Sandshrew, why don't you stay with me and my family?" Cilan suggested. He had Ines in his arms and put her down so that he could crouch down to talk to it. "My job is to improve human-Pokémon relations. Does that sound interesting to you?"

"Yes, but I think I need to stay with her," Sandshrew replied, pointing again at Annastasia.

"I think it is a good idea. Cilan will be better advocating for your positions on the treatment of Pokémon anyway, since he works in a big city and has an excellent reputation," said Annastasia. "Me, I am still building up my reputation, and while I am traveling my resources to help are limited. You will gain more working with Cilan that if you were to stay with me."

"I suppose I can give it a try…" Sandshrew started.

"It will make my life a lot more enjoyable," Michio mumbled.

"Your life is completely insignificant to me," Sandshrew said sourly. "Yet I do so hate this Alola place. I do prefer the cooler weather of Kanto. I shall do it."

Michio and Annastasia cheered internally. They had spent months with this creature, enduring its rude comments, lack of respect for privacy, uncomfortable questions, reprimanding and nagging. Sandshrew glared and then walked.

"Thanks so much," Annastasia said to Cilan. "We owe the world to you."

"Is it really that bad?" Cilan asked.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"It nags us, berates us, sleeps with us…" Annastasia started.

"Steals our things, break them, hides them, and always sneaks up behind me and scares the shit out of me when I don't expect it," Michio continued.

"Rose and Silver, and even Benny, are terrified off it. I recommend keeping it far away from Ines and Luna," she suggested.

"Hopefully the work I plan on doing with him will distract him plenty and make him re-evaluate his behavior," Cilan responded.

"Now that is some positive thinking," said Annastasia.

Cilan walked away, and Annastasia left to go talk with Iris. Jessie came up to Michio.

"Jocelyn says that you have been helping her train her new Pokémon and Plusle and Minun," she remarked.

"We've been hanging out a lot. Jocelyn is a decent trainer, and those Plusle and Minun have a lot of power, more than I expected from small electric rodents," Michio responded.

Jocelyn joined the conversation. "Oniisan is incredible, mama. He is just as good as Onesan!"

"Well I suppose I'll just have to find out for myself," Jessie replied.

"Are you suggesting a Pokémon battle?" Michio questioned.

"Yes. You, me, six Pokémon each," she proposed.

"Right now?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes right now!" Jessie responded. "Annastasia, come watch."

"Ok, but let's first move outside," she suggested.

Jessie led Michio and the others hustled to the backyard. The preteens whispered to one another as they moved to the yard and placed bets. Jessie and Michio both took some time to choose their teams.

"Hold on everyone!" James called out. "There are more people coming."

Annastasia and her mother stared at him blankly. They turned to one another.

"What is he…?"

Nolan, Jake, Tyler, Lucas, and Lexi emerged from the house.

"Hi A!" Nolan called out.

Lexi was carrying Silver, Nolan had claimed Rose, and they handed them off to Jay and June in order to hug Annastasia.

"I've missed you. It is just not the same when you are not around," Annastasia told her friends.

They took a few minutes to catch up, then Jessie reminded everyone of the battle that they planned to ensue.

"I need to get some Pokémon from our house," Michio said to Jessie. "Most of my team is there."

"You mean _Annastasia's_ house," Jessie emphasized.

Michio and Annastasia ignored her comment. "Remy should be there now; I had asked him to stop by a few days a week to check on the Pokémon. He can send some over," Annastasia told him.

"Good," Michio responded. He took out his phone and dialed the estate.

"Remy likes the new job it seems," James commented. "He came to the Pallet House yesterday and he brought it up."

"Remy is one flexible guy. He is a pilot, a driver, a butler, a host, and now he is a Pokémon caretaker. It was nice of him to take the job. Now when Michio and I are away he is there to watch and help not only our Pokémon but the wild ones too. It makes up for the fact that we no longer need him to drive us around in cars and jets, since we have the teleporters and our psychic Pokémon pals," said Annastasia as she gestured to Mewtwo and Xerneas.

A few minutes later Michio had retrieved enough Pokémon for the battle. He and Jessie took positions on opposite side of the yard. Everyone gathered around to watch.

"I'll be the judge," Annastasia offered.

"No way!" Jessie told her daughter. "You'll be bias towards Michio."

"No I won't!" she called back defensively.

"Chill you two. I can be the judge," Rita offered.

"That's even worse," Michio mumbled.

"Whatever. We don't have all day!" Jessie snapped. "Now get ready, kid. Release your Pokémon first, unless you feel like you're the one who needs the advantage."

"Jessie is so hard on him. Why is that?" Jezz asked Soledad as the battle began.

"All parents are like that towards their kid's significant others," she explained. Then she added, in a lower voice: "Why do you think Jessie dislikes Amber?"

"What do you mean?" Jezz responded.

"Look," she replied, as she discreetly pointed a finger towards Amber and Jay.

They were holding their hands and swinging them back and forth together as they cheered for Michio. Jessie was apparently proving to be a bigger challenge than Michio expected.

"I understand now. I did not know they were boyfriend and girlfriend," Jezz said sadly.

"Oh, they aren't. Well, not really," Soledad responded, still keeping her voice at a low whisper. "It's more like, they are together, but not really together, you know what I mean?"

"Squishes?" he guessed.

"Yep. And you are the third leg of that trio. Why aren't you over there now?" Soledad replied. "You are special, Jezz, and they really like you."

"There is a strong chance that Jay and I are blood related, so he may feel as though he _has_ to like me," said Jezz.

"Nah. Believe it or not, Jay doesn't like all his relatives," said Soledad, reminding him of those who were still in prison. "And there is the fact that the Morgans and Ketchums were once huge enemies. Well, not really enemies, but rivals. Perhaps they still are. The same can be said for my family, the Oaks, but rivalry doesn't equal hatred."

"I believe I understand. I suppose this means that Michio and Jessie like each other as well," Jezz replied. "They seem to me like rivals."

"I think you are onto something there," she responded.

They returned their attention to the Pokémon battle. Michio's Lunala and Peruva had just beaten Jessie's Yanmega, Ninetales, Gourgiest, Frillish, Serviper, and Wobbufet. Jessie was seething with anger and was now pummeling Michio with vocabulary Jezz had never even heard before.

"Well sorta, maybe," Soledad told Jezz. "Give it more time though. They both have hot heads."

"I believe you are right, Soledad. I very much appreciate you being so gracious towards me," Jezz replied with a little bow.

"Can I offer a piece of advice?" she asked.

"Yes you may," said Jezz.

"I like you, kid, but I think you need to act and talk more like a twelve year old boy and less like an etiquette school teacher or a British lawyer writing a philosophy book."

"I wasn't allowed to use slang when I was at my other homes," Jezz responded, his defenses clearly up. He looked away from her, and she noted how pathetic he looked.

"I'm sorry. I got to work on being nicer. I have to talk to June more. She is super nice and she is the person I should channel whenever I have conversations like these," she replied. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"I wasn't offended. I am still trying to figure everything out here. I am not used to this lifestyle. I find it pleases me," he replied.

"Good," Soledad replied, not entirely sure of what was going on.

They once again turned their heads to check on the Pokémon battle. It was over but Jessie and Michio were still arguing. James and Annastasia tried to stop them, but it was to no avail.

"Hey I made some jelly filled donuts for everyone," Brock announced. "I made them ahead of time and now they are all heated up in your oven."

The kids cheered and ran into the house. Brock and the other parents followed, but Michio, Annastasia, Jessie and James stayed outside.

"Please just let it go," Annastasia told her mother.

"Honey I don't want your boyfriend—or whatever you call him—to be stronger than you are in Pokémon battles," Jessie explained.

"I doubt he is better at me in Pokémon battles. I am confident that I can beat his ass without any Pokémon at all if duty calls," Annastasia replied. Then she said, this time in a more serious tone: "Seriously, don't you have any faith in our relationship?"

Jessie glanced at Michio, scanning him from head to toe. "No, not really."

Annastasia sighed. Jessie walked into the house. James put an arm around Annastasia's shoulders and the three of them walked together.

"Sorry Michio," said James. "But don't be offended by it. She is prepared to die for Anna-chan, and she will beat anyone who causes her distress into a pulp because that is just what she does."

"She is just so moody it's ridiculous. I thought she liked me," Michio responded.

"Moodiness is normal for her. She doesn't hand out love and kindness to everyone she meets. You have to earn it from her."

"You make her sound like a bitch," Annastasia told her dad jokingly.

"Well...", James started playfully.

Annastasia and her father started giggling together, and Michio just watched them, utterly confused. He reasoned it was some kind of inside joke or something genes-related that caused them to break out into laughter almost every time they saw one another.

"Come on in yous guys," Meowth told them. He waddled out of the front door, a tray of donuts in his paws. "Jimmy I can't believe dat you'd even consida skipping out on de squinty twerp's cookin', 'specially when it's donuts."

"Coming buddy!" James called back.

Everyone inside the house was either squished into the kitchen or sitting in the living room, devouring the some three hundred donuts that Brock had made.

"When did you find the time to make all of these?" James asked as he shoved a donut in his mouth.

"Autumn and Cilan helped me out," he answered.

"Brock, you are the best," said Nolan as he filled up his plate.

"I had a feeling a lot of people would be showing up today," Brock responded.

"Was this reunion planned?" Jay asked his mother.

"As planned as everything else in our lives," she answered.

"So serendipity," Jay wondered.

"Yep," Jessie replied.

"That is perhaps the one piece of good luck we've had since we've been in Alola," said James.

"You've been having bad luck too?" Soledad asked.

"So have we," said Takeshi.

"Huh. What about you, little brother?" Mariana asked.

"I'm older than you," said Lucas asserted. "I don't know. Maybe a little bit. Not everything has been peachy."

"Brodie and Viviana were attacked by a Nidoqueen this morning. That is why they aren't here right now," said Lexi. "It broke Viviana's arm and Brodie's hand. They had to go to the hospital. It just happened an hour ago. We almost didn't come, but they insisted."

"That is so horrible," said Rita. "I liked Brodie and Viviana. _A lot_."

Ralph came down the stairs just as she finished her sentence. He looked at her suspiciously.

"So Rita, who are you talking about?" he inquired.

"No one," she replied offhandedly.

"Hi Ralph," Annastasia greeted him. "Nice to see ya."

"Hi A," he responded.

"You _know_ him?" Michio questioned.

"We've had several encounters," Annastasia answered.

"A partner who shows his face," Mariana sniggered. "That's a first, Rita."

"Shut up," Rita snapped. "Ralph, let's go somewhere else."

Ralph grabbed a donut just before Rita dragged him into the other room.

"That was odd," said Soledad.

"Actually, that was normal," Annastasia told her.

"Well it was close to Rita's normal, but still a bit weird, even for her," Mariana clarified.

The group continued to talk about their bad luck encounters. Soledad and Tamaki were attacked by hornets, Tobie, Gracie, and Anika had their lunches stolen twice, Tomoko broke a toe, Flare contracted Lyme's disease, and Mariana got the stomach flue. Nolan talked about how he, Jake, Tyler, and Lexi had only beat two out of the four Frontier Brains they challenged. Also their car broke down so they had to rent bikes. Michio tapped Annastasia on the shoulder. When she turned to face him, he pointed to the back room. She followed him there.

"Are you going to start talking about the aka lele?" She interrogated.

"No. It's that I didn't expect so many people to be here," he told her anxiously.

"Oh," she responded guiltily. "I thought about that earlier, when we arrived, but I was distracted. How are you feeling?"

"Not well," he answered.

"Then let's go outside," Annastasia suggested. "And we ought to take Jezz too. I think that he also gets social anxiety. He was freaking out to Jay. I heard him. Seems like the two of you have something in common. If you want t outside, I will be out there in a few minutes. I want to talk to Rita first."

"Yeah," he replied as he started walking out the door.

Annastasia followed him out of the room. Michio went to the backyard and Annastasia went to the kitchen. She discovered Jezz talking to Rita.

"No need to be nervous. We are all on Team Jezz," she was telling him.

"Thank you," Jezz replied.

"Hey Rita, Jezz, can we talk privately for a moment?" Annastasia inquired.

"Yes Annie," said Jezz.

"Sure", said Rita.

Rita and Jezz followed Annastasia on to the front porch. They sat down on the rocking chairs her father had built with Meowth and Lucy. Bleu, Lil-G, Zorua, and Jezz's Vileplume and Chimecho sat down next to them. Jezz seemed very relived to be away from the crowd.

"Rita, since you are now helping Jezz, I was hoping that maybe you could give us an update. Did you or the others find anything interesting?" Annastasia inquired.

"I was going to tell Jezz that we checked out another one of his foster homes," said Rita. "They said they couldn't keep you because of all the expenses. That's what all the homes we have interview told us so far. It's not that no one wants you, it's just that they can't have you."

Jezz looked down glumly. "I don't intend to be an expensive kid."

"It's not your fault," said Rita.

"That is not something you can control. You shouldn't feel guilty about anything," Annastasia told him. "But doesn't Jezz get state benefits? Shouldn't all his medical bills, food, clothing, and Pokémon get taken care of by the government?"

"Ideally yes, but there are limits. Some of the medicine he takes is so expensive that there is no cash left over for anything but food and clothes. Also, Jezz's parents, whoever they are, wanted Jezz to go private schools, and that is also expensive. Refusing to honor the parents' wishes is fineable, the penalty can cost anywhere from $800 to $10,000 depending on how serious it is. None have his houses wanted to take the chance of getting screwed over, and it ended up costing even more money than they expected," Rita explained. She noticed Jezz's worried expression and added: "Fortunately, once you are adopted, you will legally have different parents, and they can't force you to that anymore."

"You mean _if_ I get adopted," Jezz replied sadly. "I think Hauana and Perry are having second thoughts about taking me in permanently."

"What makes you say that?" Annastasia inquired.

"Xatu," he sighed. "Xatu shows me future visions in my sleep. Sometimes he is right, sometimes he is wrong. I am worried that he may be right when he shows them talking about leaving me."

Annastasia rested her hand on his shoulder. "Don't be sad Jezz. Hauana and Perry are nice people. They won't abandon you willingly. And if something happens with them, we will still be here for you."

"Thank you very much," Jezz choked out. Chimecho floated up next to him and used his scarf-like tail to wipe away some of Jezz's tears.

"And your Pokémon will always be there for you too," Rita reminded him.

"Zo ruaaaa!"

"Tarrrrrria"

"Lililiiii!"

"Villllleeeplume"

"Chimmmmeeee!"

"Rita, is there anything else?" Annastasia asked.

Rita hesitated. "Sorta."

"You can say it in front of me. I promise I won't cry anymore," said Jezz.

Rita gave him a weak smile. "It's not that exactly…"

"Then what?" Annastasia persisted.

"It's just that, well, the family that came before the one I just told you about, they are sorta…gone," she said delicately.

"As in dead?" Annastasia questioned, noting the anxious expression on Jezz's face.

"We don't know. Lucy, Rumika, Viper, they investigated this together. I was off doing something else. They gave me the full report though. Apparently all those files were destroyed. No digital copies, no paper copies, and no way to find out who exactly they were," Rita explained. "Jezz, do you remember them?"

"I…I was only six. I don't remember at all," he answered nervously.

"It's okay. Don't be so worried," said Annastasia.

Jezz nodded but still gulped nervously as Rita continued.

"There is a house location up for investigation. We have reasons to believe that the house in which you lived with them was purposefully destroyed, and there is a criminal investigation going on," Rita told them. "I didn't expect you to remember. If you remember an address, a name, anything helpful, let me know," Rita responded. "We are talking about the Sinnoh house, by the way."

"Yes, indeed. I will let you know if I remember anything," he replied shakily.

"I wish I had more to give you, but this isn't the end. We still have things we can do. This is a comma, not a period," Rita assured him.

"So I guess that is it for now," Annastasia sighed. "Jezz, would you like to go out in the backyard with me and Michio? We want a break from the crowd."

Jezz bowed his head. "Thank you so much Rita and Annie. I would like to go to the backyard now if that is acceptable."

"It always is," both girls responded together.

"I want to sit and think you a bit, then I will go with you," Jezz said quietly.

"You can do whatever you want, but now you know where to find us," Annastasia replied and she and Rita left the front porch.

Jezz sat outside for a few minutes, contemplating. He closed his eyes and only opened them once he noticed the chair he was resting in started to sway back and forth. He turned his head around and jumped a bit when he saw Amber gently pushing it.

"Oh Amber, you gave me a fright!" Jezz exclaimed.

Amber sniggered. "I _gave you a fright_?" she mocked.

"Yes," he answered. "Why are you laughing?"

"You are just so…I don't know. Anyway, I kinda heard you, A, and Rita talking out here. I was curious to see why she wanted to talk to you privately."

"I believe the word for that is 'eavesdropping'," said Jezz pointedly.

"Whatever. Listen man, I am sorry for you. But you know what? You have us. And we are pretty awesome. I'm not saying that you have no reason to be upset, but you sure have some things worth being happy about," Amber replied.

"Thank you Amber," Jezz replied.

"Jay, me, Rita, A, we are always gonna be here for you. So will the others, but especially us. And…especially me," Amber told him.

Jezz nodded slowly, lost for words.

Amber held out her hand. "So you want a break from the crowds, huh? How about you, Jay, and I try to find a way onto the roof?"

Sandshrew watched as Amber led Jezz away.

"I planned my departure well," it commented before walking back into the house.

Inside, the lights were out, and everyone was trying to figure out what had happened. James, Meowth, and Lucy came up from the basement, led by the light of Volbeat and Illumise.

"Someone cut de circuits," Meowth explained irritably.

"Plusle, Minun, how about you come with me?" asked James.

"Plusss!"

"Minunnn!"

James and the two Pokémon returned to the basement. A few minutes later the lights came on and they returned to the main room of the house.

"Plusle and Minun have more than enough electricity to power the house," he announced.

"There is definitely a curse going on around here, and I cannot wait until someone finds a way to end it," said Jay.

Jay looked at Jezz, who nervously looked down.

"You okay?" Jay asked him.

"Yes…Amber the roof?" Jezz whispered.

Amber nodded. "Yeah. Let's go you two."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by Florence and the Machine

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **In the Next Chapter:**

Nolan and Lexi's new jobs

Contest Number One (Sorta)

The Daughter of an Enemy

AN: So I did get to publish today:) Hopefully I will get something up for tomorrow. Also, random, but if you are going to go see a movie anytime soon, go see "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them". Please. So. Many. Good. Themes. It was the best movie I ever seen and now I just want to sit down and have tea with J.K. Rowling and talk about worlds. Ok, cool, so please review if you get the chance. (I mean, please review my story, but if you want to review Fantastic Beasts, you could do that too).

:)


	21. The Contest

***Disclaimer: I do own Pokemon**

 **The Contest**

 _"I can't forget you when you're gone  
You're like a song  
That goes around in my head  
And how I regret  
It's been so long  
Oh what went wrong?  
Could it be something I said?  
Time, make it go faster  
Or just rewind  
To back when I'm wrapped in your arms"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 48

All of the visiting groups spent one night in the bungalow—though about half had to go to the Pallet House via teleporter—before they went back to their separate ways. James, Jessie, Meowth, and Lucy returned to the Pallet House for a bit to do some work. Everyone's parents who had come to visit also returned to their careers. Nolan, Lucas, Lexi, Tyler, and Jake went back to Kanto, en route to Vermillion City, the location of the hospital in which their travel companion's lay and of their next challenge. Rita and Ralph returned to the Team Rocket cabins that had been established on one of the smaller islands. Rumika went back to her headquarters. Soledad, Tamaki, Anika, Gracie, Tobie, Carol, Mariana, and Flare returned to their Geo-catching assignment, while Annastasia, Michio, Jay, Jocelyn, Amber, Jezz, Logan, Lily, Maya, June, Takeshi, Benny, and all their Pokemon headed towards the location of their first contest. It was now nighttime and everyone was in their beds, sleeping peacefully, except for Jezz, whose dreams were tumultuous.

**Flashback Dream**

 _Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home_

 _If you get to heaven before I do  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Tell all my friends I'm comin' there too  
Comin' for to carry me home_

Jezz heard the song playing over and over again in his head. The eerie tune was dull and played quietly in the background as the darkness of his dream slowly developed into lightness. A small girl with greenish-blue eyes and magenta hair was singing it in front of a large ballet mirror. Then two strangers, one man and one woman, came busting in the room. A small, frail woman followed behind. The girl immediately stopped singing her song. She recognized that the two strangers were social workers because recalled their uniforms from the last time she encountered them. She cringed at their presence.

"We are going to take her now," one of them announced gruffly. "You've distracted us for too long. You need to think of what is best for her."

"You don't think I am what is best for her?" the elderly woman, a familiar face, demanded.

We've talked about this already. You are a kind person, but you can't be responsible for her," said the female social worker.

The kid listened to the adults argue. She bowed her head in shame and snuggled up against her Chingling and Oddish, both of whom had come over to comfort her. Then the male social worker made her stand up.

"Jess, you are going to have to come with us now," he told her.

"Jess isn't my name!" the child shrieked.

"Yes, it is. You are confused. We are going to help you," said the other worker.

"But…but…Oddy and Chingg…" she mumbled through tears.

"They are coming with you," the man promised. "I swear."

The girl nodded and let the social workers take her away.

**Dream ends**

Jezz sat up and took a couple of deep breaths. He was concerned about how much he felt like Jess, and was worried about what it meant.

"Xatu, what does that dream mean?" He asked the Pokemon. "Why was I Jess?"

"Xuuu," the bird hummed.

"Please tell me!" he demanded.

"Xatuu Xat!" Xatu screeched before flying off.

"Oh well," Jezz breathed.

He looked over at his friends. He was once again sleeping in the same tent as Amber and Jay. It was actually chilly for once, and the three of them were snuggled up tight until Jezz's disturbing dream shook him awake. He realized that he had moved considerably in his sleep, and shuffled back over to them. When he fell back asleep, his slumber was dreamless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another sun had set in Vermillion City, and Lucas, Jake, Lexi, Nolan, Tyler, Brodie, and Viviana were looking for a place to stay. The Pokémon center was full, and half their party was not prepared to camp out again for the eleventh time in a row.

"I see a motel up ahead," Lexi pointed out. "Looks cheap."

"We need super cheap," Nolan responded. "As cheap as it gets. I have no money, and as far as I know, either do you."

"I know. But motels are sometimes only thirty dollars per person per night. I think it is worth the extra expense. I need to get cleaned up in a real shower, not a river, and I think Viviana is willing to pay anything to avoid another night outdoors, especially after enduring the pain from that broken arm."

"It's true," Viviana confirmed.

"True for me as well," Lucas agreed. "I knew that my luxuries of private school were going to be gone out here, but I at least want a warm bed and a shower."

"I would really like the comfort of a bed tonight," Brodie added.

The group entered the motel. It was called the Rogue Raichu, and the starting price for one two-person room was twenty-five dollars a night for both individuals.

"This is a great deal," Brodie exclaimed. "I can be with Viviana, Lucas can be with Jake and Tyler, and you and Lexi can be together".

"I want to sleep with Lexi", Jake pouted.

"So do I," Tyler whined.

"No thanks. I like Nolan more. He isn't creepy like you guys are," Lexi told them.

"Thanks milady," Nolan bowed.

"You're welcome," she responded brightly.

"Creepy? We aren't creepy," Jake whined.

"I'll be the judge of that," Lexi retorted.

"Fine," Jake and Tyler vented together.

"It's settled, but I am flattered you all want to sleep with me," Lexi chuckled.

Tyler and Jake pouted while Nolan and Brodie talked to the front desk. After paying the rental fee, the motel worker handed them three sets of keys. Nolan handed one to Lucas.

"We got one room with three separate beds, and two rooms with two separate beds," Brodie announced. "Any complaints?"

"No," they collectively responded, though Jake and Tyler still looked disappointed.

Brodie and Nolan collected the money for the rooms from the other members of the group and they walked up to their rooms.

"Are we gonna have dinner together?" Lucas asked Brodie.

"Probably not. We are all too tired to go out, and all the delivery services around here are expensive. I think we are all just gonna stay in and eat snacks," he answered.

"Good. That is what I want to do," he responded.

"Same here. I am so not in the mood to go out. Plus I can't afford it. It's trail mix and whiskey for me tonight," said Lexi.

"Really?" Nolan asked her.

"Mmmhmm. Why, do you have something better?" she responded.

"Not really. It just sounds really pathetic when you say it out loud," Nolan explained.

"With our new jobs starting up, hopefully we will get enough money for real food," said Lexi.

"Yeah, if your Boss decides to like you," Brodie chuckled. "I hear he is tough."

"We are going to work on building that relationship," Lexi told him.

"Cool. Well I'm going straight to bed. 'Night everyone," said Viviana.

"Same here. I am not really that hungry. See you in the morning," said Brodie.

Everyone exchanged 'goodnights' and went up to their respective rooms on the second floor of the small motel. On their way up Lexi noticed some cockroaches and termites hiding in the nooks between the stairs and the wall.

"Yuck. This place is disgusting," Lucas commented.

"We might be better off outside," said Tyler.

The group got to Lexi and Nolan's room first. They opened the door and turned on the lights. The room was neat and smelled nice. Everyone looked under the furniture for pests, but the entire place was clear.

"Well at least this room is clean," Jake commented. "But there is only one bed. Shit you are lucky."

"Just shut up," Lexi berated. "We are friends, not animals".

"Whatever. Let's check on our room. Make sure there isn't any weird crap in there," Tyler responded irritably.

Jake, Lucas, and Tyler's room was down the hall. After looking around a bit, they concluded that the room was clean.

"Viviana just sent me a text. She said she saw a cockroach in the hall but their room is spotless," Lexi read from her phone.

"Then we are good to go I guess," Nolan responded.

The group divided and went back to their separate rooms.

"I am still kinda worried. If a cockroach gets in here I will scream and get the manager himself to come over here and get rid of it," Lexi told Nolan as they changed into their nightwear. "Who knows where those things have been? They could be covered in diseases and who knows what else."

"I would love to sleep without any disturbances, especially from gross bugs," Nolan responded.

Lexi nodded and then pulled a bag of snacks out of her backpack. She sat down next to the coffee table. "We could have asked the Morgans to let us borrow one of their cars. They have a few of them, and even though they took them to Alola, Mewtwo is strong enough to teleport them back and forth, I think."

"Maybe that is true but you know I hate asking them for things, you feel the same way. Just because they can buy us everything doesn't mean that they should," he replied before joining her on the floor.

"I have re-evaluated my position," Lexi started. "I talked to A about this. When you have money, the decent thing to do is to share it, and to do it without being an asshole. Those are her words, not mine. Anyway, you know as well as I do that her intention is never to show off or to put us down. The reason she buys us so many of the things we need is because she knows her privilege and wants to share with us and helps us in any way she can. Once again, her words, not mine."

"I feel like I can't give anything back in return. I am not humiliated because I lost all my pride a while ago, but I do get uncomfortable because I can't give much in return," Nolan responded.

"We helped her watch all those kids last year. And we are her friends. We do little things for her and are always there when she needs us. That is all she wants," Lexi assured him.

They continued to eat their snacks and talk about the days' events. When they were finished eating Lexi lifted a three-liter bottle of whiskey from her knapsack.

"Wanna help me finish the bottle?" she offered.

"Finish? It's three quarters of the way full," he responded. "And where'd you even get that? Alcohol is expensive, you know."

"My grandfather gave it to me. It's from his liquor store," she responded. "And we can handle this thing. It's not that strong," Lexi replied.

"Fine then," he gave in. "Do you happen to have shot glasses on you too?"

"Nope. I figured we can just drink from the bottle," she answered.

"Fine," he sighed, taking a sip from the bottle. "Ahh. It's been a while".

"Mmhm," Lexi mumbled as she took some in. "Too long."

"I like this. Traveling again, just you and me and some other random people," he started. "I hope this doesn't change once we start working, working for real I mean."

Lexi nodded and handed the bottle back to Nolan. "I agree Here, have more. We have a long way to go."

Two hours later they lay sprawled out on the floor, their conversation having lightened up considerably, until Nolan decided to bring up an old subject.

"Hey Lexi, how long are we gonna do this?" he questioned sleepily.

"Drinking? Traveling? Procrastinating our meeting with Giovanni?" Lexi guessed.

"No like us hanging out like this…" his clarified.

"Forever I guess. I didn't think there was a time limit," she responded tiredly.

"I was actually wondering why are we always together but not…together?" Nolan wondered.

"Because…because…um wait," Lexi stammered. She sat up and looked at Nolan. "What are you saying?"

Nolan avoided her gaze. Lexi sighed with frustration and rubbed her temples.

"Please don't go there now," she requested.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"Because I don't want to," Lexi answered. "We tried this before."

"That was that was a long time ago, we were only kids," Nolan replied.

"I was fifteen and you were seventeen," Lexi reminded him.

"You are right, but a lot has changed in two years," he explained.

Lexi softened her expression. "Yes. I suppose it's because I don't like drama. I sometimes wish I could live in a world where drama didn't exist, but it does, and I want to avoid it unless it is absolutely necessary."

"So then why did our relationship end?" Nolan asked.

"It didn't end, or else we wouldn't be here, now, would we?" Lexi pointed out. "People date for a few years, then get bored and break up. That is how it works."

"That's negativity," he responded.

"It's also reality," she affirmed.

Nolan paused. "But now you are considering Jake or Tyler, and they hardly know you."

"I am just leading them on. Or more accurately, they are leading themselves on," Lexi explained. "Let's go to bed before we end up completely regretting this conversation."

She shut the lights offered her hand to pull him up of the ground. He accepted it and they clumsily fell into their bed. They both lay with their eyes closed, for nearly an hour had passed before they realized they weren't ready to go to sleep just yet.

"I am going to email the boss," Lexi said to Nolan as she sat up. "I think the sooner we stop procrastinating, the better. We need the distraction."

"Ok," he mumbled.

Lexi got up and walked over to her laptop, which was sitting on the desk, charged and waiting for her to use.

"Here goes nothing, Nolan. Wish me luck," she called as she logged in.

But he was already asleep and didn't hear her.

Lexi stifled a laugh. "It was job stress that kept him awake, nothing else."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 52

It was almost time for the group to do the season's first contest in Alola. Actually, it was their second. Someone switched out their registration forms with fake ones, causing Annastasia to confuse the date. Two days ago, they had showed up at the supposed contest grounds, and found the place empty. It was a custodial worker who told them that they missed the contest by a day. Luckily, she found out that the second one was happening soonafter, and they were more than prepared to enter it.

Soledad, Anika, and the rest of the Geo-catchers and their friends met up Annastasia's group. It was early in the morning, and Jocelyn, June, Jay, and Jezz woke up so that they could start to get ready. They all sat together in the local Pokémon center, grooming their Pokémon and making last minute adjustments on their routines.

"Benny, are you going to compete with your new Pokemon?" Gracie asked.

"No. Wishiwash isn't ready yet, But Jackson is," he answered.

"Since you are all in the same competition, are you going to cheer for one another?" Gracie inquired.

"Of course we are, right Benny?" Jocelyn questioned as she poked him gently in the ribs.

"Uh-huh. I'll cheer for all of you," Benny replied.

Amber, Jay, and Jezz were in their shared dorm room talking and getting ready for the competition.

"I still think you should register," Jezz said to Amber. "With your archery skills, you could pull off an awe-inspiring routine."

"But contests are so…I don't know. I'd rather wait and do the Alola trials instead," Amber responded.

"I think we've endured enough Alola trials," Jay mumbled.

"Why don't you try both?" Jezz suggested.

"The thing is, for contests, girls always have to dress up all pretty. I am not wearing a dress on stage unless someone pays me," Amber answered.

"You can pretend to be a boy," Jay suggested.

"Jezz, can you believe him?" Amber responded.

Jezz looked up from grooming his Delcatty. He returned to his work after mumbling a very silent "I guess not."

"What's the matter?" Amber and Jay asked in unison.

"Nothing," he answered quickly.

"Please tell us," Jay begged.

"It is really nothing, there is no reason to be concerned," Jezz responded.

"Ok buddy," Jay responded.

"Yeah, we'll move on," Amber added.

"I for one and pumped for my routine. I sorta wanted to try contests last year, but mom would have gotten wayyy to excited. She probably would have followed me everywhere and insisted on helping me with my routine. Now since she has Sil and Rose to look after, she won't be all over me. She is still coming to watch though. Meowth, Lucy, and Papa too," said Jay excitedly.

"It's gonna be fun to watch you compete against Jocelyn. It will be especially fun if she beats you," Amber sniggered.

"Amb, there is no way she is gonna beat me. She's only eight. She may have my mom's lucky ribbons, but I got super awesome Pokémon," Jay replied.

"Don't forget you have to beat Jezz too. And he's experienced," Amber reminded him.

"I suppose that is true. I have done many contests in the past," Jezz responded. "But I wish you luck nonetheless".

Lucario knocked on their door. "Annastasia says five more minutes before we walk over to the contest grounds."

"Coming!" all three children responded in unison.

"Ready man?" Jay asked Jezz.

Jezz nodded. "And so is Delcatty."

"Delllllla," she purred.

"And Togekiss looks ready too", said Jay.

Togekiss climbed off of Jay's bed. "Toge toge togggggeee."

Jay pet him on the head. "Let's do this."

Amber picked her bow and arrows up off the dresser. "Let's move it, ladies."

"Yes sir," Jay sniggered.

Jezz shut the lights and the three of them walked down the hall. In the lobby of the Pokémon center, June, Jocelyn, and Benny were standing all dressed and ready to go while the other members of their group assembled.

"You look wonderful," June told the three of them once they got closer.

"Ditto," the triad responded.

"Everyone ready for our first Alola contest?" Annastasia asked the group.

"Yes," the competitors replied.

"Maya, why did you say 'yes' too?" Lily asked.

"I decided to register as well," she answered quietly.

"No way! You didn't day anything," Lily responded.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you. I am going to be working with Logan," Maya replied.

Lily turned to her brother. "You too?"

"Mmmhhmm," he mumbled. "Maya had a really good idea for what to do, so I decided to help her out."

"That is great Maya. You must be really nervous though. You are so shy," said June. "Not in a bad way though! I just always thought you were very quiet."

"This is going to help me become less shy," Maya responded.

"I am proud of you already," said Lily. "Next time tell me though. I could have helped you get prepared!"

"I will. I wanted to surprise you this one time," said Maya.

"So everyone is here. Mewtwo, ready to teleport us?" Annastasia inquired.

"Yes Miss," Mewtwo replied.

A few seconds later everyone was outside the contest grounds. Mewtwo disguised himself as Lucario once more, and he along with all the other Pokémon and humans walked to the registration tent.

"Jay!"

"Anna-chan!"

"Princess!"

"Eeeeveee!"

"Wobba!"

"Yeeee!"

Jessie, James, Rumika, Silver, Rose, Mondo, Duplica, and Alex were waiting right outside the registration tent. They gestured for the group to come over.

"We were saving you all a spot on line," Rumika explained.

"Yeee!" Rose added.

Annastasia picked her up. "We appreciate this."

"Thank you. This line though…it is incredible. Are there really this many people competing in the contest?" June asked nervously.

"Nope. Apparently in Alola they make the audience get passes in order to see the contest," Duplica explained. "They charge admission."

"No way! That's not fair," Amber complained. "How could they do such a thing? I am supposed to be saving money, not spending it. My parents said that I am already over budget!"

"Amb, we'll pay for you," said Jay.

"No. I can pay it," she grumbled. "But I am still upset that they are charging a fee. It's messed up."

"The money goes towards a budget that let's Alola have these contests," said Jezz. "Hauana and Perry said that they save a lot of money paying taxes this way."

"By the way, your guardians are here too. They went that way," said James. He pointed in the opposite direction. "They went to get in line for food. They said they were getting you something called malasandana or something like that."

"Malasada," said Jezz and Michio in unison.

"Yeah those," James responded.

"Those are my favorite. They let me eat many different sweets. I never got to do that before I started living with them," said Jezz happily. He touched Jay and Amber's shoulders. "Let's go get some."

"And I want some of those donut things too," said Takeshi.

"And so do I," said Logan.

"Mmmhmm", Lily hummed. "Let's get it all."

"Jezz, your guardians said they were going to bring the food to you. You should get registered and then go sit in the holding building where it is nice and cool until it is your turn to begin. I can call them and ask them to get some extra so that all of you can have some," said Duplica. "Alex wants some too anyway."

"Yep," said Alex. "As many as they can make!"

"That's how I feel too," said Benny. "I want all they can make."

The group chatted for a while until it was finally their turn to register and buy tickets. After that they headed to the indoor food court where they met up with Jezz's guardians and ate lunch.

"Why didn't you two register for this contest?" Hauana asked Michio and Annastasia.

"I did try doing a contest in the past, but I didn't really enjoy it that much," Annastasia answered. "I am more interested in collecting and taking care of Pokémon. I don't battle much anymore either."

"I just never found anything about them interesting," said Michio. He wanted to go on a rant about how it was drilled into his head as a child by his family and neighbors that contests were for girls, but he held it back. "I don't like crowds."

"Oniisan are you anxious because there are a lot of people here?" Jocelyn asked worriedly.

"No," he lied.

Annastasia watched his expression. "Michio let's go for a walk. You are finished eating, right?"

"Yes," Michio responded. He walked up next to her. "Bye. See you all later."

"Bye!" the children responded in unison.

"Don't forget, Oniisan, I am number seven," Jocelyn reminded him. "Don't miss me or I will be really upset!"

"Flaaaafy!"

"Bounsweeeeet!"

"Flaafy and Pinky too," she added.

"I won't miss you, promise," Michio told her.

"Jocelyn really wants to impress you," Annastasia said to Michio as they exited the food court. "She is so nervous. She wants to show you that all the training you did with her paid off. She wants to prove how much she learned and remind you of how much you taught her."

"Oh. She said that? Really?" he questioned.

"Yep. Several times," Annastasia responded. "She cares about your opinion. So does Jay, and Jezz. In fact I think they all do."

"It's not like I'm their coach," he shrugged.

"Compliments from you are uncommon, and therefore more valuable," said Annastasia.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok," he responded.

"It's about Jezz. Rumika, Rita and the others are deadlocked. The files on Jezz's foster families are gone. According to Rita, it looks like they have been destroyed, and all the files are unrecoverable. They have been trying nonstop for a week, and the situation seems hopeless. They suspect a Porygon went after it."

"Porygon?" Michio inquired. "That sounds familiar…"

"It's a man-made digital Pokémon. It can travel through cyberspace, and in some cases, it will act like a virus and destroy data," she explained. "It explains why we can't find any information on Jezz. He doesn't exist on paper or on digital files. There is absolute no proof that he is alive or has ever been."

"That sucks," Michio mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" Annastasia asked randomly.

"Okay", he answered hesitantly. "Why are you asking me?"

"I know you don't like these things. All these crowds, and the possibility that you will run into someone you know," she explained.

"Unfortunately, that is true," he sighed. "I shouldn't be this fucking pathetic."

"It is pathetic, but pathetic doesn't have to be a bad thing, there is nothing wrong with 'pathetic'," Annastasia responded.

"You always know what to say," Michio replied sarcastically. "Let's talk about something else. So this Porygon Pokémon destroyed Jezz's information. Why?"

"If it had a master, and it was commanded to do this, that would be its most likely motivation," Annastasia responded. "I am very suspicious about this, and I am not the only one. We are thinking it's time to take a visit to the Viridian City prison, and interview our number one suspect."

"Wait, Porygon," Michio suddenly remembered. "Jezz has one of those. You don't think that he…"

"No, I don't. It wouldn't make any sense for him to do that," Annastasia interrupted.

"You think it was that Jessiebelle woman," Michio guessed.

"Yes. Regardless of where she fits into all of this, she probably knows something that can help us. If we can confirm that she is not Jezz's mother, than at least we can eliminate her as a root. But I have this horrible feeling he is her son. Jezz's aura reminds me of her. I never wanted to say it out loud, but it's true. And if she is not, I am sure she has something to do with this whole thing. Honestly we should have interviewed her a long time ago," Annastasia replied.

"Are you going on your own?" he asked.

"No. I will definitely have someone with me. Rumika, Rita, Lucy, even one of the other spies. I didn't mean to get you involved. I just needed to get this off my chest," she sighed.

"I can come with you too, if you want," he offered.

"We'll see," Annastasia sighed. "Let's go back to the group. It's about time for them to go up. But if you have to leave, just come back out here. I can cover for you. And Jocelyn will understand if you tell her the truth."

"Thanks for the cover," he responded.

"No problem," she repolled.

The two of them headed back towards the front of the contest grounds. The announcer introduced the first competitor just as they were taking their seats. Ten minutes later, Soledad, Tamaki, Anika, Tobie, Gracie. Carol, Tomoko, Flare, and Mariana entered through the gates just as the third competitor was going up to perform.

"I really hope none of my friends were number one or two," Soledad said anxiously as she watched the next contestant enter the stage.

"I especially hope I didn't miss Benny. I promised I would watch him live," said Tamaki.

"I see them," Gracie announced. "Look, over at the end. They didn't go up yet."

At the end of the bleachers in the enormous crowd they spotted James, Jessie, Meowth, Lucy, all their kids, June and her parents, Takeshi, Rita, Benny, Jezz, Amber, Michio, and all the Pokémon traveling with them.

"They are the only people with their Pokémon out," Tomoko noted.

"It's still not common for people in Alola to leave their Pokémon outside of their balls, even though Annastasia has talked to local governments about it," said Soledad. "And not all those Pokémon are theirs. Lucario, Mewtwo, Maya, and all those Illumise, Volbeat and of course Lily and Logan don't belong to anyone."

"I don't see a Mewtwo," Tobie responded.

"That's because it's disguised as a Lucario," Soledad explained.

"Where is the talking Sandshrew?" Flare asked as they made their way over to the others.

"It is with June's father. He somehow convinced it to leave Annastasia alone," Anika answered. "He took it to his house."

"Onesan!" Jocelyn exclaimed when she noticed Soledad and her friends approaching. "I am so glad you made it!"

"Flaaaaa!"

"Bounsweeeee!"

"And you got a Stufful!" she added excitedly.

Stufful smiled happily and rubbed up against Jocelyn, who squealed and pet it on the head.

"Stufful likes you," said Benny as he joined in on petting it. "I missed you Tamaki."

"I missed you too little dude," Tamaki replied as he gave Benny a side hug. "Even though it has only been a few days."

"We caught Stufful because once it evolves into Bewear, then it can help us find the special Morelull we need to bring to Professor Rosedale," Tomoko explained.

"You should have introduced Stufful the other day!" Jocelyn scolded.

"He wasn't feeling very well, so I didn't want to take him out of his ball and get someone else sick," Soledad explained. "But he is all better now. At least I think he is."

"Stuff stuffff Stuffffful ul," the Pokémon told the group.

"He is saying that he is never going to evolve, because it likes the way it is now," Maya explained. "Good for you, Stufful."

"Stuff Stufful," it responded.

"Darn it. Leave it to us to find the one Stufful that doesn't want to evolve," Flare lamented.

"Can you do it for us? Pleassseeee?" Soledad asked.

Stufful shook its head 'no' and then bowed it in shame.

"Don't feel bad Stufful. We still like you," said Jocelyn.

"Who is up first?" Anika asked the group.

"Me," Jocelyn answered. "I am sooo soo so nervous. It is just gonna be Flaafy and me up there. I hope they like us."

Jessie overheard this. "Princess no matter what happens you will be the best out there."

"Thanks mama," Jocelyn responded.

"What about me?" Jay questioned.

"You will also be the best," she replied.

"Michio has been helping me train. Of course we spent most of our time focusing on Plusle and Minun, but he helped me train with Flaafy too," the eight-year-old explained.

"Oh right," Jessie murmured in surprise.

"That's good," said James.

"Jocelyn this is the fifth performer. You better go get ready," Mondo told his niece.

"Yikes you're right!" she exclaimed. "Can someone come with me?"

"I will," said Jezz, Amber, and Jay in unison.

"You three are very in sync," Duplica noted. "I bet you'd be good at group performances."

"I agree," said Annastasia. "It's a good idea for you to all head backstage now. Jay you are number ten and Jezz you are number twelve, so you may as well."

"Yeah. See you later. Wish us luck," Jay responded.

"Good luck," they all responded.

"Are you going to talk to him about our decision to go talk to Jessiebelle?" Rumika whispered to Annastasia after the children had left.

"No. I only told Michio. I think it would be better if we wait until after to tell him. It will probably just bring him anxiety, and he doesn't need that right before a contest," she whispered in response.

"That's a good idea," Rumika replied.

They sat in silence and watched the next few competitors perform. Then it was Jocelyn's turn.

"Contests in Alola are quite different then they are in different regions. I can't wait to see what she does. I hope she is prepared," said James.

"Don't worry papa. She's prepared," Annastasia assured him.

The entire contest hall went dark and two shadowed figures entered the stage.

"Is this part of the performance?" Jessie asked.

"Yes. Just watch," said Annastasia.

A single bolt of electricity shot vertical into the sky, directly hitting the stage's main light. The stage lit up to reveal Jocelyn and Flaafy. Everyone cheered.

"That was clever use of electricity," said Mondo.

"It will earn her major points," said June.

"Flaafy, double electro ball!" Jocelyn ordered.

"Flaaafeee!"

Flaafy shot two large electro balls through one of three hoops located on the opposite side of the crowd. Everyone turned around just it time to see the two spheres of electricity combine and move through the single top ring.

"I didn't even see those there," James gasped.

"That was the point, to surprise the audience," Michio replied.

"Flaafy must have practiced a lot," said Soledad.

"She will earn both cleverness points and coolness points," said Anika.

"And Flaafy is really well groomed and Jocelyn's dress is beautiful. They might win the beauty round too," Gracie added.

"I am so proud," Jessie sobbed.

"Go Jocelyn!" both her parents shouted.

Jocelyn smiled and giggled at her parent's over-reactions while she took her final bows. As soon as they were finished, they rejoined the audience. She and Flaafy earned compliments the whole way back to their seats.

"You were great, the best so far. I hope I do as well as you did," June said to Jocelyn.

"I think you will, Onesan," Jocelyn responded.

"Fla", her Pokémon agreed.

Pinky, who was sitting on Mewtwo's lap, jumped back onto her shoulder and rubbed against her face. It chanted a few words to her.

"Bounsweet is glad you did well, and he wants to perform in the next contest," Mewtwo translated for Jocelyn.

"Thanks Mewtwo…I mean 'Lucario'. Pinky you can definitely compete. I am allowed to use anywhere between six and one Pokémon, depending on the type of contest I enter," Jocelyn responded.

"Bouns!" the Pokemon cheered.

Ten minutes later, it was Jay's turn.

"I can't wait to see what he prepared," said Jessie. "He said he did this all on his own. I am so excited, so proud."

"So am I, but I think he had a bit of help," Annastasia told her mother. She could see the other two members of his trio sitting in the front row, waiting for his performance to start.

"Solar Beam combo!" Jay commanded.

"Toge!" Togekiss cried.

Togekiss flew around to the back of the audience and shot a rainbow hyperbeam and a golden solar beam across the auditorium. The two beams flew independently and stopped when they hit the opposite wall with one powerful and beautiful explosion. The crowd cheered as loudly for him as they did for his sister.

"That was beautiful," James breathed.

"How did he learn that?" Jessie asked. "He is perfect!"

Instead of returning to his family, Jay and Togekiss took back their seats next to Jezz and Amber in the front row. Jezz got up to get ready for his turn.

"Good luck Jezz," said Amber. She squeezed his hand. "You'll kill them, if you believe it."

"Thanks for believing in me," he whispered.

Jay and Amber each gave him a high five as he and Delcatty made their way to the backstage. Another ten minutes later it was their turn to perform.

"This is going to be another good one. Jezz worked really hard," Annastasia told her family.

Instead of saying his commands aloud, Jezz simply nodded to Delcatty. Delcatty purred softly and then disappeared from view. A moment later he appeared on the opposite side of the stage. Jezz nodded again, and Delcatty disappeared and reappeared next to the judges. A moment later Delcatty reappeared in front of Jezz, and the two of them took a bow as a purple and white psybeam danced above them. They crowd gave them a standing ovation.

"It just used teleport! And some weird psybeam thing!" Tamaki exclaimed. "No way!"

"I wonder if that was an assist move," June pondered.

"It had to be. Delcatty can't use teleport any other way," said Anika. "At least I don't think it can."

"That's true," Takeshi and Soledad agreed.

"It could have been an invisibility move too," Tamaki mused.

"Remember what we told you in the past: almost any Pokémon could learn almost any move as long as they practice hard and long enough," Annastasia told the children.

June and Benny got up to go backstage while they waited for turn, and Amber, Jezz, Jay, and their Pokémon returned to their family and friends.

"Delcatty was awesome Jezz," Jocelyn said brightly.

"I can't believe you taught him teleport. That is an excellent move," said Soledad.

"Thank you very much. The teleport is actually quite weak to be honest. Delcatty can only teleport a few yards at a time, and cannot bring people or objects with it. We are working on it almost every day though," Jezz responded. "It is an assist move. Xatu is the Pokemon on my team with that ability, but he is too stubborn to perform."

"Delca," Delcatty confirmed.

The Pokémon and their trainers all looked to the stage. Four more contestants went up, then it was June's turn.

"I am sending all my wishes to June," said Takeshi.

"That's so sweet," said Gracie.

Takeshi turned red. "I didn't mean to say that out loud…"

June took the stage with Cutiefly. She took out a flute and played while Cutiefly danced around in the air, showing off its cuteness and agility.

"She will get so many cuteness points for that," said Jezz. "I am glad for her."

"I'm confused, why do you all keep references 'cuteness' and 'coolness' and 'beauty' points?" asked Mondo.

"This contest produces six winners total, each one a champion in a different category: Agility/Toughness, Cleverness, Cuteness, Coolness, Beauty, and Mystery," Jezz explained.

"That's unusual," Duplica commented. "All the contests I've done were different."

"It's a tradition around here," Jezz responded.

"So how does someone get coolness points?" asked Gracie.

"If a performer and their Pokémon are in sync, have unique moves, and/or are neat and tidy, they will earn coolness points," Jay explained.

"What about agility and toughness?" asked Mariana.

"That would be if a Pokémon does agility tricks, like leaping over high obstacles or jumping through hoops or something like that," Jezz explained.

"And mystery?" asked Lucas.

"That would depend on the predictability of the move. If a move is unpredictable or unclear, it will earn mystery points. In my opinion, mystery points are the hardest to go for, so I usually go for beauty and coolness," Jezz replied.

"But that teleport was pretty mysterious," Tamaki pointed out.

"I suppose I may earn mystery points as well," said Jezz. "But that wasn't my goal."

The audience gave June a long ovation while she bowed and Cutiefly blew kisses. After exiting the stage, she came and sat down with the rest of the group.

"You were beautiful up there June," said Takeshi as she took her seat. "Amazing."

"Thank you," she replied sweetly.

"I bet your parents were watching you the whole time," said Jay.

"They said they were going to live stream it," she responded.

"I didn't know you could play the flute," Soledad said to June. "When did you learn?"

"I wanted to learn since I was really little, and so my dad got me a flute for Christmas. Jezz showed me how to play a few simple songs," she answered.

"I didn't know you did that," said Annastasia.

Jezz blushed. "Oh, it was no big deal. June picked up on it really quickly. She is very smart and talented. I never said anything because no one ever asked me about it."

"Jezz can play lots of instruments," Jay gushed. "Flute, clarinet, violin, cello, piano, and he even let me teach him a few things on my guitar."

"Impressive twerp," said Jessie.

"Thanks ma'am," he replied, nodding his head.

Amber rolled her eyes. "I told you, you don't have to say 'ma'am' anymore. Especially not to her."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jessie asked irritably.

"It's just a habit," Jezz sighed.

"I know how you feel Jezz. For a long time I was forced to call everyone ma'am and sir too, and when I was free from that environment, it too me a long time to get used to speaking normally," James sympathized.

"And if yous ask us, we'd say dat he still talks funny", Meowth added.

"Oh, and you don't?" Lucy and Jessie said together.

Meowth shrugged. "I got an excuse dough. Pronouncin' dem human words is hard."

Jay wrapped an arm around Jezz. "He man, you can call people whatever you want. Amber can get over it."

Amber stuck her tongue out at Jay, who reciprocated. As usual, Jezz laughed at this.

"Jay's right, I guess. Sorry Jezz," said Amber.

"It's okay Amber," Jezz responded. "Which member of our party is up next?"

"That would be Logan and Maya. After this next person it is their turn," James answered.

A female contestant and her Braixen exited the stage. Logan and Maya stepped forward. Both Pokemon were decorated in nice jewelry and groomed to perfection.

"Maya looks amazing!" Lily exclaimed. "That necklace…those jewels…and she is so elegant. Look at how she can walk on two legs without extra effort. She's come so far"

"Next up is Logan and Maya, a Purrloin and Meowth duo all the way from Kanto!" the announcer called out.

Logan nodded towards the side stage. Squirt Gun picked up his cue and started playing the classical music.

"That's the nutcracker," said Jezz.

"Are they going to dance?" asked Jay.

No one needed to answer his question. They two Pokémon started dancing to the ballet. Lily was in awe.

"Dancin' fere a Pokémon Contest. How original," Meowth commented.

"Lily, that should be you up there," Lucy told her daughter.

"Maya did this for me. She wanted to make it a surprise," Lily whispered. "She's incredible, mother, isn't she?"

"Yeah. You know how to pick them," Lucy responded.

The crowd cheered loudly as Logan and Maya took their final bows. Everyone seemed highly impressed by the two, never expecting a Purrloin and Meowth to perform together and to do it well, without a trainer to guide them. They returned to their family. Lily gave them both a tight hug.

"That was beautiful," she gushed. "Logan, I didn't know you were capable of that."

"He actually taught me," Maya explained. "He helped me a lot."

"But who taught you?" Lily asked Logan.

"Jezz," he answered.

"Wow Jezz. You are one good resource," said Rumika. "You are a man of many hats."

"I very much appreciate the compliment," he responded shyly. "That was very lovely, Maya and Logan, I feel you did very well and I am sure you will get many points for that routine."

"That is sweet. Thank you," Maya responded. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Benny is up now!" Jocelyn exclaimed, turning everyone's attention back to the stage. "Go Benny!"

"Flaafy!"

"Bounsweeeeeeet!"

"Plusle!"

"Minininun!"

"Your sister is sweet, cheering for her opponent," Lucario said to Annastasia.

"Yes. Sweet is a good way to describe Jocelyn. Unless she is disturbing you, of course," Annastasia replied.

Benny and his Eevee nervously entered the stage. Benny held up three hula-hoops, then placed them several yards apart from one another.

"Ok Jackson, do your thing!" Benny called out.

"Eeveeeee!" Jackson screamed.

The Eevee did a backflip into one of the hoops, then leapt high in the air and did another flip into the second hoop. Lastly, he launched himself as high as he could go and spun into the third hoop. When he was finished, Jackson hopped next to Benny and they both took a bow. The crowd went wild.

"That was incredible! I can't believe it!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Yeah little dude!"

"Yay Benny!"

"You nailed it!"

"You were the best!"

"Flaaaaa!"

"Bouns sweeeeeet!"

Benny was the last competitor, and after he left the stage, the host came out to announce who would be moving on to the second round. Benny returned to his family and friends.

"Mom! Dad! When did you get here?" Benny asked incredulously. "I thought you said you wouldn't make it."

"That was before we knew about the Morgan's transporter. We wanted to surprise you," said Sakura as she handed him a gift.

"And you got me a present?!" Benny exclaimed.

"Yes. I keepsake," his father explained.

"We were running a little late. We got here about five minutes before you went on. We are so glad we didn't miss you, but we recorded the program at home just in case we did," Sakura told him.

Benny stuck the present in his backpack. "I will open this later. Now we have to see who is going on to the next round."

A large screen descended from the top light fixture above the contest hall's stage. A display of twenty-five faces and names appeared.

"I see me!" June squealed with delight. "And Jezz, and Jay, and Jocelyn."

"Did I make it?" Benny inquired, squinting at the screen.

"I see you. Congrats you all, it looks like everyone in your group made it to the next round," said Mariana. "Oh wait…"

"Maya didn't make it?" Lily wondered aloud. "But why? Her and Logan's routine was the best…I don't get it."

"Neither do I," said Lucy.

"I think it is because they didn't have a trainer," said Michio. "Rules are very strict around here."

"That is so unfair!" Lily cried.

"Oh. That makes me sad. I wish we would have known," Maya responded.

"Maybe we can try again the next contest. Maybe someone for isn't doing the contests can be our stand-in human trainer," Logan added.

"That isn't the point, Logan. They are discriminating against us," Lily asserted. "It's wrong."

"After dis we're gonna have a little talk to da people runnin' dis show," Meowth assured them.

"I don't want to be rude," Maya murmured.

"Standing up for yourself isn't rude," Annastasia told her. "It is the right thing to do."

"Ok. I suppose you are right," she responded.

"I am sorry Logan, Maya. But the good news is that the other members of our group all made it to the top twenty-five out of one hundred and two competitors. That is very impressive," James pointed out.

"Yeeee!" Rose agreed as she pulled Jay's hair.

"Ahhh! Tell her to let go you guys!" Jay yelled at his parents.

"Rose, come here," Jessie cooed.

She tickled the baby until she let go, but as soon as she was free, Rose grabbed onto Takeshi's hair.

"She really likes boys," Annastasia explained as she helped her mother get Rose off of Takeshi.

"Anna-chan used to do that, grab at people's hair," James recalled.

"But not Jay and Jocelyn. They only liked it when family or friends touched them, and so they never grabbed people," said Rumika.

Jezz watched Silver, who was resting quietly in his aunt's arms, despite all the noise and chaos around them. Rumika noticed this.

"You want to hold him, Jezz? He is very calm, likes being held," She told him. "And there is a ten-minute break before the next round."

"Ok," Jezz said quietly.

Rumika handed the baby over to Jezz. Silver didn't complain, and just continued to lay there peacefully.

"I used to have to help babysit," said Jezz. "At one of my past homes."

"Me too," said Tamaki. "Even though, I was like, only five years old."

"Tamaki is adopted too," Amber explained.

"Really?" Jezz asked. "I didn't know, you look so much like your parents."

"Just a coincidence," said Richie.

"Wow. I never met anyone else my age who was in the foster system," Jezz responded.

"Hey once you get out, it feels really good. You got good things ahead of you, dude," Tamaki told him.

"Why don't you hang out with our group?" Jezz suggested. "Annie won't mind, right Annie?"

"Tamaki is always welcome to join us, but I think he would rather stay with them," she answered.

"Soledad and I are sorta a deal," Tamaki whispered to Jezz.

"A deal?" Jezz asked. "I don't understand what you are referencing."

"We are boyfriend and girlfriend," Tamaki clarified.

"I didn't understand why you were traveling with them since you aren't a Geo-catcher," Jezz replied. "But now I understand."

"Sorry to interrupt whatever you two are whispering about," Amber started. "But, you should get going. The next part of the contest is starting."

"Yikes! I ought to get going. It was nice talking to you Tamaki," said Jezz as he handed Silver back over to Rumika.

"Yeah no prob. Get my cell number from someone in your group. Text me whenever you want to talk," Tamaki responded.

"Thank you," said Jezz one last time. He and Delcatty left to go backstage.

"What are they gonna do now?" Alex asked his parents.

"I don't know," said Mondo. "Annastasia, can you explain?"

"Sure. So Alex, for the next part of the contest, it is like a Pokémon beauty pageant. That means that the judges will look at the Pokémon and judge how healthy they look, how nicely groomed they are, and whether or not they seem happy. They are awarded points for each positive detail. The people with the top twelve highest scores will move on to the battle round. Right now all the trainers are backstage doing some last-minute Pokémon grooming," Annastasia explained.

A few moments later the contestants entered the stage, all at once. Despite its incredible size, the stage could barely fit all twenty-five contestants. The group spotted their competing friends.

"June's Venasaur has very shiny skin. That is a good sign," Soledad said to Gracie.

"And Jezz's Delcatty is perfectly trimmed and brushed. He might just come out the winner," said James.

"I am hoping that one of our kids will win. Jocelyn really fixed Flaafy up nice and Jay and Togekiss are as put together and fashionable as ever," Jessie responded.

"Jay and Jezz look ridiculously happy," Amber noted.

"Jay always smiles, and Jezz, I think Jezz really likes contests and is good at them," said Annastasia. She looked down at Amber, who was staring at the stage.

"You are probably right, A," Amber responded.

"Look! The scoreboard is lighting up!" Gracie pointed out.

The screen showed that Jezz, Jay, Jocelyn, and June from their group had made it to the top twelve. Benny, however, did not. He returned to the group while the rest of the contestants when backstage.

"I'm sorry little man," Tamaki sighed when Benny returned with Jackson. He was almost in tears.

"You made it at least to the second round. That shows that you spent a lot of time and effort on your routine, and you should be proud of that," said his father.

"I was dreaming that I could win," Benny lamented. "But Jackson got so nervous, and he was scratching at his fur and pacing. The judges didn't like that very much."

"We know what it is like to have nervous Eevee," James told him. "He will probably grow out of it."

"I hope so," Benny responded.

"There is always next time," his mother told him. "Let's go outside. That is where the battles take place, and they are going to start soon. You don't want to miss Jocelyn and the rest of your friends."

The group followed the rest of the audience outside. They were herded into enclosed gates, much like they were for the Poke ringer competition. Meanwhile the contestants were lined up, and the host was about to announce their opponents. After listing several unfamiliar names, the judge called out their friends.

"Jay Paul Morgan will be paired with Cassandra Walters, Emile Wister will be paired with Jezz Tonaka, and June Gaulle will be paired with Jocelyn Morgan," the announced declared.

"Oh no! Jocelyn will be battling June!" Benny exclaimed worriedly. "But June has a lot more experience."

"Well June deserves to win too," Takeshi said defensively.

"And Jocelyn can take her. She is my daughter, after all," said Jessie.

"Takeshi is right, Benny. They both deserve to win," Soledad responded.

"I hope Jocelyn wins. She is the underdog. June is eleven and Jocelyn is only eight," said Gracie.

"Underdog or not, Jocelyn worked hard and I bet she will win. And that Walters girl doesn't look tough. Jay will totally crush her," Jessie noted enthusiastically.

"Maybe," said Lucy. "But she's got a Liepard. Who knows, maybe it's as skilled as Peruva and I."

"But you are only a Purrloin," said Tomoko.

"She's a super Purrloin," Logan interjected. "She knows a lot of moves."

"Lieparrrrr," Peruva agreed.

"Jezz's opponent has a Breloom. I never saw one battle before. I hope Emile uses it," said Tamaki.

"Don't they have to use the same Pokémon that they used in the other parts of the contest?" Gracie asked.

"Sometimes they do, but it isn't required. The battles are all three on three. Most trainers carry around six Pokémon," Annastasia explained.

"And in these types of contests, it is common for people to Pokémon that their opponent will not be expecting," said Michio.

"How would you know?" asked Mariana. "You said you never did contests."

"Well there was a…um…past acquaintance of mine…several of them actually…who did these things, and I had to watch," he stumbled defensively.

"But Jocelyn only has a Bounsweet and Flaafy. And Pinky only knows one move," said Flare. "What is her plan?"

"Plusle, Minun, Lucario, and Lil-G are gonna give her a boost," Annastasia answered.

"Isn't that against the rules?" asked Lucas.

"Nope. Those Pokémon were registered to her. Not only that, but she trained them, well except for Lucario. Lil-G, Plusle, Minun, Flaafy, and Pinky, Jocelyn has been working with them a lot lately. Michio helped her out, but she did most of the work," Annastasia explained. "And Lucario is only going to use the moves he practiced with Jocelyn, nothing more."

"That's an impressive team. I only had Jackson, my Wishiwashi, and I was borrowing my mom's Espeon and Tamaki's Kingler and Furret," said Benny. "She woulda crushed me in a battle."

"Yep," Michio agreed.

Soledad, Anika and Annastasia frowned. "Not necessarily. The vast majority of the time it's how you train, not which Pokémon you choose. Unless you use legendaries, then it's much easier to win," said Anika. "But no one is using Mewtwo, or the Morgan's two Mew."

"Eeveee Eve," said Acorn.

"Vee," her sister confirmed.

"The Mew are right. It would have been unfair. Though I have been spending much time with Jocelyn, I am not she, or anyone else's Pokémon. And now that I can Mega Evolve, I am the most powerful Pokémon in the world," Mewtwo told the kids.

"Well you don't have to be so darn humble", Lucas replied.

"He is right though. Though it would technically be allowed, it wouldn't be fair to the other Pokémon. She can borrow any of ours, or the Volbeat and Illumise that have been traveling us, but no Sandshrew or Mewtwo," said Annastasia.

"Speaking of Sandshrew, where is it?" asked Tobie. "Soledad said it was obsessed with you."

"The bastar—Pokémon, rather, finally decided to leave us to go work with Cilan," Michio answered.

"About that…" Takeshi started. "June says that her dad can't handle it anymore. I think it will be rejoining us soon."

Annastasia and Michio sighed with frustration. "I was afraid that would happen", Annastasia responded wearily. "At least we tried".

"Shh everybody, it looks like it is Jay's turn," Mariana told the others.

"That girl he is facing looks awfully familiar," said James. "What was her name? something Walters?"

"Oh no, I know who that is," said Jessie. "Ha. This will be great. Jay will kick her ass."

"I was wondering if you would notice," Rumika replied.

"Same," said Lucy.

"What are you talking about? Who is she?" Amber demanded.

"Relax twerp. That girl happens to be my arch enemy's daughter," Jessie answered.

"Arch enemy?" Michio snorted. "Isn't everyone your arch enemy?"

"I lot of people adore me, actually," Jessie said flatly. "And no. And that girl is Cassidy's daughter. I would recognize that ugly nose and weird purple eyes anywhere. Ugh, I thought that name sounded disgustingly familiar."

"Just because you don't like Cassidy doesn't mean you should dislike her daughter," said Sakura. "After all, you didn't like us once."

"Cassidy is different. "To this day she is snobby and unpleasant," Jessie responded. "You all aren't half as bad as she is."

"I can vouch for the unpleasantness," said Michio. "When I was fucking freezing in the Toka mountains, all she did was mock me and give me extra chores."

"They are starting," Tomoko reminded them.

"I choose Meganium!" Jay announced dramatically, striking the pose that he and his two closest friends worked on together.

"Larvitar, I choose you," said Cassandra.

"Vine whip Meganium!" Jay shouted.

"Meggggg!" the Pokémon cried.

"Larvitar, use harden," Cassandra instructed.

"Try razor leaf," said Jay.

"Now earthquake," Cassandra ordered.

"Dodge!" Jay called out anxiously.

Meganium dodged just in time. Larvitar did another earthquake attack, but this time Meganium responded with a solar beam. Larvitar was knocked out.

"Good, Jay is killing it out there. I just know he will make it to the next round," Amber said proudly.

Back in the waiting area, Jezz was watching Jay battle on the television screen. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Dela?" his Delcatty asked.

"Porygon?" Porygon inquired.

"No, I am not getting sick," Jezz assured them. He sneezed loudly, and almost everyone in the waiting area turned their heads to glare at him rudely. "On second thought, maybe I am."

"Chiiiiimmmmme!" Chimecho sang as he used his heal bell on Jezz.

"Thanks my friend," Jezz replied as he pet Chimecho on the head. "It looks like Jay summoned his Tauros. It was smart of him to get his Pokémon from back home."

"Vileeeplume"

"Chime"

"Dela"

"You are going to be wonderful," Jezz told his Pokémon.

Jezz continued to cough and sneeze, doing his best to be discreet. He avoided Jocelyn and June, who were also waiting their turn to battle, worried that his coughing and sneezing would alarm them.

"Jay is awesome," said Takeshi as he watched Jay's Tauros defeat Cassandra's Lairon. "His Tauros are amazing. I don't know how he gets them to such a high level".

"Lots of training," Tobie answered.

"Definitely. Knowing Jay, he put his whole soul into this training. Even if he doesn't win this contest, for sure he is going to complete all those trials," Soledad responded.

"Actually, I am not sure if we are even going to do the trials," Annastasia interrupted. "Jay says he wants to, as does Takeshi, but it seems we aren't ready for them. Things haven't really been going our way lately. We are very behind schedule."

"I am hoping that changes," said Takeshi.

Cassandra chose a Nincada as her third and final Pokémon. Jay re-released Meganium, and within one minute, Nincada was defeated and Jay was declared the winner. His friends and family cheered loudly as he bowed and then stepped back into the waiting area.

"Good job Jay," Jezz greeted him.

"Thanks," Jay responded. "Are you okay? Your eyes look watery."

"It's fine. I suppose it is just from all this excitement. It make me weary, as you know," Jezz replied.

"Let me know if you need anything. My sister packed some cold medicine that won't make you drowsy. I can go ask her for it, since I am finished battling," said Jay.

"No it's fine. Maybe later though," Jezz responded.

"Ok. By the way, did you see where Jocelyn or June went?" Jay asked.

"Last I saw them they were over by the water cooler, getting their Pokémon something to drink," he answered.

"Thanks. I am going to get my Pokémon some water too. But don't worry, I'll be watching the moment you go up," Jay replied.

"I just want to let you know that I am so grateful to you for supporting me. I never traveled with friends before, usually I do all this on my own. It has been a wonderful experience," Jezz told him.

"Good, 'cuz we aren't letting you ditch our group anytime soon. We love you too much," said Jay.

"Thank you so much Jay. You've done more for me than I think you realize," Jezz replied.

"Anytime," Jay said before walking away.

Jay found June and Jocelyn having a nervous conversation with each other and two other girls, one of whom was Cassandra.

"Cassandra says that her parents know your parents," said June.

"Really? I don't think we've ever met before today though," Jay responded.

"I am quite sure we haven't," said Cassandra. "My parents never mentioned you before, even though they go to your Christmas party every year."

"Oh. Well a lot of us kids go to that. It is at my house and the hotel and restaurant that my parents own. You should come," Jay replied.

"My parents never let me go. Instead I go to my grandparents' house while they go to that. I never knew that there were other kids there," said Cassandra.

"We were just wondering why her parents wouldn't let her come," said June. "She says her parents are named Cassidy and Randy."

"Oh, I know them. I didn't know they had kids," he replied. "My mom and yours don't get along very well."

"That is what my mom said," Cassandra replied. "I don't know how your parents feel about my dad though. He doesn't know them that well."

"Your mom has blond hair and purple eyes, right?" asked Jocelyn.

"That sounds like her," Cassandra answered.

"And your dad has green hair?" she continued.

"Oh no. That's Butch," Cassandra corrected. "Butch is my mom's friend. My parents are divorced so they don't really spend that much time together anymore. Butch is an old friend of hers, and they hand out together a lot since my parents don't get along very well."

"OH. I thought they were married," Jocelyn responded.

"I don't think I remember anyone named Randy," said Jay.

"I don't know if he actually still goes. He doesn't live with us anymore. Technically I don't live with my mom anymore either, since I am always traveling. I haven't spent more than a month at a time at my house since I was ten," Cassandra explained. "But my dad left a while ago."

"I am sorry for you," said Jay.

"Oh don't be. I don't really think about it much anymore," she replied.

"Good," Jay responded.

"How old are you?" Jocelyn asked Cassandra.

"Thirteen," she answered.

"Do you do contests often?" Jay questioned.

"Whenever I can. This is my second region doing contests in. My first was in Johto. Before the beginning of last year I only did gym battles," she responded.

"Our group is really big, and you are welcome to join us," Jay told her.

"That is nice of you to offer, but I already have my own traveling group. There are a bunch of us, ages ten through fifteen, but I am the only one who signed up for this particular contest," Cassandra replied.

"I am sorry for beating you," Jay told her guiltily.

"It's no big deal. I knew coming in that I would have a hard time in the battle round. I think I should have prepared more for it, then I would have done much better," she told the group. "And the experience was nice. I love Alola. My parents never took me here growing up. They said it was too expensive."

"My family has a Bungalow here. Maybe we all can hang out there sometime. Your friend group can come too," said Jocelyn.

"And my mom won't give you are a hard time, even if she doesn't like your mom," Jay insisted.

"That sounds good to me," she replied.

"It's Jezz's turn in a few minutes," June pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Jezz in our group," said Jocelyn.

"Are you brothers?" Cassandra asked Jay.

"No, Jezz and I are friends," he answered.

"Wow. You look just like twins," she replied.

"They get that a lot," said Jocelyn.

Jezz looked backed at his friends, who waved and gave him smiles of encouragement. He took a deep breath and entered the arena on one side while his opponent Emile entering on the other side. Since he scored higher in the other two rounds, Jezz's opponent had to reveal her starting Pokémon first.

 _"A Wobbufet_ ", Jezz thought to himself. _"Annastasia has a Wobbufet, her Wobbufet can counter almost anything, just like her mother's Wobbufet. But why can't I remember its weaknesses?_ "

"I chose Delcatty," said Jezz as he released his Pokémon. "Assist!"

Delcatty shouted his name and then shot a solar beam right at Wobbufet. As he suspected, the Wobbufet just mirrored his attack.

"I wish we could communicate with Jezz. Then we could tell him that attacks that take a long time to launch aren't very effective against Wobbufet. You need to use attacks that are too fast for Wobbufet to react to," Annastasia told the others. "After all, that is what happens with my Wobbufet."

"And mine apparently," said Jessie.

"Wobbufet," he agreed.

"Use assist again," Jezz instructed.

"I don't get it. What is he doing?! Relying on assist is stupid," Amber complained. "Jezz should know better. He almost won the Indigo League last year!"

"Yahhh!" Rose agreed.

Rose reached over and grabbed onto Amber's messy, dark ginger hair. She pulled forcefully.

"A, help!" she cried.

"Sorry", Annastasia responded as she disabled the baby's grip. Rose bounced up and down on Annastasia's lap and laughed at Amber. "She likes hair."

"I've noticed," Amber grumbled.

Meanwhile, Delcatty's assist resulted in a very quick ice beam. This time Emile's Wobbufet did not have time to react, and as a result it was knocked out.

"Excellent, love," Jezz told his Delcatty.

"De llllaaa," it answered brightly.

"I choose you, Registeel!" Emile announced as she through her second Pokeball into the air.

 _"That thing is huge. I never even heard of a Registeel,_ " Jezz thought to himself. _"It looks like and electric and/or steel type. I should stick with Delcatty until I see what it can do_."

"What is that?" June and Jocelyn questioned in unison. They each took out their Pokedexes and scanned it.

"Registeel, the Iron Pokémon. Registeel is sturdier than any kind of metal. Tempered by pressure underground over tens of thousands of years, its body cannot be scratched," The Pokedex informed them.

"Yikes. I hope a never have to battle one of those," said June. She closed her Pokedex and shoved it back into her purse.

"Me neither. It's scary looking," Jocelyn responded.

Registeel shocked Delcatty with an electric attack so quick and powerful that he didn't have time to respond. Delcatty was knocked out immediately.

"Oh no! Delcatty!" Jezz cried out. "Return I am sorry."

"Jezz, like Jay, gets super upset when his Pokémon get hurt," Amber commented. "Even though Pokémon are like, invincible".

"Well electric attacks still hurt," said Lily. "Talk to my dad".

"It's sad but true," Meowth responded.

Jezz chose his Deerling as his next Pokémon. A few members of the audience, and his opponent, laughed at his decision.

"I bet he's got something up his sleeve," Jay whispered to June and Jocelyn.

"I agree," said June.

"Deerling, use attract!" Jezz called out.

"Deeeeeeer!" the Pokémon sang.

Registeel was hit with a pink dust. Suddenly the enormous steel Pokémon's expression changed, and it entered some kind of trance.

"I wonder how he knew that Registeel was a different gender," June mused.

"According to my Pokedex, Registeel is genderless. I bet Jezz took a chance, assuming that a mysterious Pokémon like Registeel would likely be genderless, and therefore especially susceptible to attract," Jay responded. "After all, most rare Pokémon are genderless, like Mew and Mewtwo."

"But Mewtwo is male and your parent's Mew are both female," June responded.

"Not really. They chose those identities for themselves. They aren't really male or female though. That is what A taught me," Jay explained.

"Cool", said Jocelyn.

Emile sadly returned her Registeel and released her third Pokémon, a Skorupi.

" _Darn. I have never seen this Pokémon before either_ ," Jezz thought anxiously. " _But it is rather small, probably not a legendary_ ".

"Deerling, think you can handle this?" Jezz asked his Pokémon.

"Deerling," she answered, nodding her head.

"Skorupi, use poison jab!" Emile instructed.

"Skoooor skoor skor," it chanted a raspy voice as it charged at Deerling.

"Jump over it and use razor leaf!" Jezz responded.

Deerling's razor leaf had little effect.

 _"Poison is strong against a grass type like Deerling. I should use Xatu now,"_ Jezz decided. He returned Deerling and selected his third Pokémon. "Go Xatu, use confusion!"

"Skorupi, dodge and then shoot it with your poison," Emile instructed.

Skorupi was too slow, and it was it with hit with Xatu's confusion attack. The Pokémon stumbled around, clearly disoriented.

"Jezz is doing well, even though he looks anxious and confused," Soledad observed.

"He made a good decision with Xatu though. That is the nice thing about contest battles. You are allowed to carry six Pokémon with you onto the battlefield, but you usually are only allowed to use two or three. It's always good to have a variety of types with you", said Anika. "And I didn't know he had a Xatu. I'm jealous."

"That Xatu is a jerk," Amber asserted. "It messes with Jezz all the time. It shows him past and future visions that scare the crap out of him. And it is never obedient, I bet the only reason it is listening to Jezz now is because it enjoys attacking other Pokemon."

"That is so sad," Anika responded.

Xatu used another confusion attack on Skorupi, forcing the Pokémon to attack itself. A few moments later it fainted, rewarding Jezz with a victory.

"Yes! Jay and Jezz both made it. I suppose we will just have to wait and see who has the most points overall. That won't be revealed until the end, after everyone in the final round has had a chance to battle," Soledad explained after she put down the Alola contest handbook. "I don't know about you, but I am pumped."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by Lenka

 **In The Next Chapter:**

Alola Girls

Meeting with Archer

Rita's Confession


	22. Battling

_*Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_

 **Battling**

" _We used to play pretend, give each other different names,  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away,  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face,  
Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The contest continued. The group noted how the vast majority of those competing were Alola natives. Or rather, they appeared to be Alola natives, as it was impossible to know for sure unless you read the contestant mini-bios. As boredom ensued from watching the strangers compete, their eyes wondered.

"Yous know, dis place is actually quite fancy," Meowth pointed out. "Look, dese seats are made from Mareep wool. De food dere servin' is pretty good too, not like dat junk de normally serve at dese dings."

"Yes, I noticed the seats," said James as he caressed the wool. "Just like my old clothes."

"You got to wear Mareep clothing?" Anika asked incredulously.

"Yes. I was spoiled at one point," James responded.

"If you know how great Mareep wool clothing is, then why doesn't Annastasia, Lily, Logan, Jay, Jocelyn, Rose, and Silver have any?" she continued. "You can more than afford them."

"Oh, well, you see…as much as I enjoyed my clothes, I didn't really like getting beat up by the other kids for wearing it. Rich kids in Kanto are usually either bullies or the bullied, so we got our kids regular clothes so that class wasn't so obvious," James explained.

"It was a good decision," Annastasia assured him. "And Meowth, I noticed all these 'fancy things' too. I suppose that is why we were charged admission. They want things to look extravagant."

"I know I've said something similar before, but I cannot understand why Alola is very different from how I remember it," said James. "We've been here on vacation recently, so we didn't interact much with the natives, but all those years ago, when we were still chasing the twerps and came here on business, the people weren't this…"

"Hostile and snobby," Jessie finished.

"Yes, that," James concluded.

"It's because of the Kapule Klan. They changed Alola, nurtured this uncomfortable cultural climate," Rumika explained. "No offense, Michio."

"I hate them too so it's fine," he mumbled.

"It looks like after this person here, Jocelyn and June will be up," said Logan. He pointed paw to the battle schedule, which was presented on a large screen to the left side of the area.

The group sat in almost perfect silence as they watched the next two opponents battle. Michio was ready to fall asleep when he someone eagerly tapped him on the shoulder. Michio turned around, confused, but once he saw who it was, his expression turned into dread.

"Wow Michio, I never thought I'd see _you_ here," she told him in a mocking high voice.

"Please go away," Michio grumbled. "I don't have the mental energy to deal with your shit."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" she asked eagerly.

"No," he responded.

"Hi, I'm Annastasia. You know Michio?" Annastasia replied.

She offered her free hand for the girl to shake, as the other one was still supporting Rose. Rose was staring at the Alola girl and likely trying determine the best angle at which to grab her hair. The baby looked away after she sensed the stranger's hostility towards Annastasia and Michio.

"Well obviously,, I know him," the girl responded, ignoring Annastasia's hand. "We are like, really close."

"You mean there are people in this world other than us who can tolerate Michio?" Jessie asked. Though she was getting annoying vibes from this girl, she never missed out on a chance to mock Michio.

"Oh yeah. It's a struggle though," she responded.

"Please go away, Alina," Michio requested.

Alina ignored him, instead choosing to stand her ground. She adjusted the red orchid in her long, curly brown hair and continued to talk to Michio.

"Of all the places to run into you, I didn't think I'd see you at a Pokémon contest," she continued. "But it does make sense, you always were into cute little girly things."

"Who are you?" Lily asked bluntly. "And why are you bothering us?"

"I am one of Michio's wahines," she explained. "I am sure you know all about me."

"We don't know what you are talking about, or what a wahine is," Lily shot back.

"A cousin?" Annastasia guessed, though she knew the moment she said it aloud that she was wrong.

Alina offered a shrill laugh. "No, not at all. This is great, Michio. I am going to go tell my friends about you. You know, the other wahines," Alina told him before skipping away. Everyone was silent for a moment, waiting for Michio to explain, but he just kept his mouth shut and pretended to focus on the two strangers battling in the area before them.

"I'm no expert on dese human affairs, but if yous ask me, I'd say dat yous owe us all an explanation," Meowth said after a few minutes, breaking the silence.

"An old acquaintance of yours?" Annastasia guessed again. "I can tell she's not a friend."

"Um…sorta. Acquaintance… well enemy would be a much better word to describe her than wahine," Michio responded.

"Then I guess that wahine doesn't mean 'friend' in Hawaiian," said Lucy.

"No, it doesn't," he replied, not bothering to explain further.

"I'd like to meet her. I would like to know some of the people with whom you grew up," Annastasia told him.

"She's jealous," Lily taunted.

"No. I just want to know. You are always asking Maya about her past," Annastasia retorted.

"That is correct," Maya confirmed.

The announcer introduced June and Jocelyn as the next pair of battling contestants, and everyone stopped in order to observe the contest battlefield. Jocelyn was chosen to release her Pokémon first.

"Go Flaafy!" Jocelyn announced brightly.

"Go Venasaur!" June responded.

"I hope the June doesn't let Jocelyn win," Jay said to Jezz. "Grass types are weak to electric types, and June is super nice. If anyone would purposely lose a battle in order to boost the confidence of a younger trainer, June would definitely be that person."

"June's Venasaur has more battling experience than Flaafy. Maybe June has the advantage after all," Jezz wondered.

"Maybe," Jay responded.

"Use your sweet scent Venasaur," June instructed.

"Flaafy, electro ball!" Jocelyn commanded.

Venasaur's sweet scent covered Flaafy the moment his electro ball collided with Venasaur's face. Flaafy was in a daze, and Venasaur was blinking, unsure of what had just hit him. Flaafy recovered quickly, and shot two more electro balls at his opponent.

"She's doing incredible! I knew she'd be great," Jessie exclaimed as June's Venasaur continued to take hits.

"Venasaur is so big compared to Flaafy, and it moves slower. That is why he can't dodge Flaafy's attack, right Tamaki?" Benny asked his brother.

"That's it," Tamaki responded. "Not only that, but electric attacks are effective towards grass types, remember?"

"Right," Benny responded.

Unsure of who to cheer for, the majority of their group took turns cheering for each side. Meanwhile Alina returned, this time with no intention of leaving him alone.

"Please go away," Michio responded when she tapped on his shoulder a second time. "I don't want to talk to you."

"You are just as stubborn as always," a different voice responded.

Michio turned around. This time Alina was with her two best friends, both of who looked almost identical to her. Michio sighed and turned back towards the arena, trying to focus on Jocelyn and Flaafy as they went after June's Uxie.

"You remember Haku and Lona," said Alina.

"Unfortunately," Michio responded.

"Don't be like that Michio," Lona chided. "Have you forgotten all about us?"

"Sadly, I haven't," he replied.

"How do you know Michio?" Annastasia asked the three girls.

"We go way back. Our makuahine used to put us in the same cradle when we were infants, and we spent the majority of our childhood together," Alina answered.

"We thought that Michio was gone forever, never to return to Alola. Not after he got sent away," Lona continued. "Then Haku said he was around, and now we've finally found you!"

"I don't plan on staying here," Michio asserted. "I am not even here to visit."

"It sure seems like you are here to visit. Why else would you have come? And we already know that you were at the house," said Lona.

"A while ago, to take care of business," he retorted. "Probably never going back. Ever."

"Don't be immature," Alina demanded.

"Yes, you say that now, but you'll change your mind about going back home. Where do you plan on going, Kanto?" Haku asked, adding a condescending laugh at the end of her sentence.

"Oh I am. In fact I already have a place to stay, sorry to break the news," Michio quipped.

"You purchased a place to stay? You aren't cut off from your family's money? That's no fair. We are supposed to be sharing it," Alina pouted.

"You mean I was supposed to be sharing it," Haku injected.

"Or me," Lona argued.

"I have other means," he responded, trying to focus his attention on Jocelyn, who had just defeated June's Uxie.

"Go away. We are trying to watch our daughter battle, and you are disturbing us," Jessie scolded the girls.

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" Lona responded.

Michio stood up before Jessie went ballistic. "Fine, I'll talk to you, but not here, not now."

"Sit down dude I can't see!" Tamaki complained. He shifted so that he could look around Michio, only to get in Benny and Gracie's way. "Take it outside."

"We aren't leaving you alone until we chat. After all, we don't know if you are going to disappear again," Haku told him.

"Fine then," Michio replied. "Let's go somewhere else."

"But what about Jocelyn's battle?" asked Benny.

"I'll explain why I left later," he responded, heading towards the door. Haku, Alina, Lona, and Annastasia, still holding Rose, followed him.

"Rumika, Lucy, who are those girls?" Jessie asked her cousin after they were out of sight.

"I think…I think they are those girls I found out about," Rumika responded ambiguously. She learned in and whispered in her ear. "I'll explain later."

"Tell me now," Jessie demanded. "Lucy?"

"I think they are those fiancés we found out about," Lucy answered.

"What?!" all the kids asked in unison.

"Lucy!" Rumika scolded. "That was classified!"

"Well you never told me it was a secret!" she shouted back.

"What's going on?" Gracie asked.

"Just forget about it kid and watch de battle," Meowth suggested.

Outside, Michio continued to lead the girls to a less populated area.

"Go away," Haku said to Annastasia when she noticed her following them.

"Michio, do you want me to go away?" Annastasia asked.

"No, I don't but…Haku why are you doing this?" Michio asked in frustration. "Sorry Annie, but maybe you should go watch Jocelyn."

"She'll understand," Annastasia responded.

The group entered the pageant hall, which was empty except for a few custodial workers.

"Why are you following us around? Who are you?" Lona demanded.

"I am Michio's SO," she answered. "And this is Rose, my—"

"We don't care about your baby. Michio's SO, you say? How interesting," said Lona.

"We are his wahines," Alina added. "And why don't you just go on and mind your own business?"

"Stop. You are way out of line. You have no right to come after me," Michio chided the trio.

"What's a wahine?" Annastasia asked.

"There is something we have to clear up, now," Michio ordered.

"I agree. You go first. Please tell me what is going on," Annastasia asked the girls.

"Michio was supposed to get engaged to one of us once he turned eighteen, but it has been several months and still nothing," Haku complained.

"Stop making shit up," Michio responded.

"Hold on, Michio, I know what is going on here," said Annastasia.

"If you know who we are then why are you still here?" Alina demanded.

"What are you saying?" Michio asked Annastasia.

"I knew this was probably going to happen. Rumika warned me about the possibility of them coming after you. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get worried or freak out. I am sorry," Annastasia responded.

"Lots of secrets. But Michio knew this would happen," Haku said to Annastasia.

"He didn't think you'd come chasing him down," Annastasia shot back.

"Don't tell him what to think!" Haku demanded.

"Michio's parents never told him that he was supposed to do this. My family found out, and we told him," Annastasia clarified.

"Well that would explain some things…" Alina started.

"Quiet Alina, I have to think," Haku demanded. "The point is, Michio can't just get away with taking his inheritance and leaving without us. It's against the law, and no one is going to let him get away with it."

"The law according to who?" Michio questioned.

"According to the head of the Kapule Klan, obviously," Haku answered.

"That may be true, but Michio never got his inheritance," Annastasia told them. "At least not yet."

"Puanani told me recently the Kapule's volt was overloaded. All that money is still there, waiting for us to go use it. Michio will never get anything from them without us. We are doing him a favor."

"Puanani? That old witch is still alive? She's probably lying," Michio mumbled. "But whatever, I don't want their handouts anyway. They were only going to hold that money over my head."

"How do you know you won't want that money in the future?" Annastasia persisted.

"Because that car they got us, they did that to guilt me into coming to see them, only so that they could judge you and me", he explained "All my relatives are like this. They still want to control everything that goes on in the damn place. I'd rather live in dirt than continue to have them manipulate my life."

"That explains why you are with her then," Haku said mockingly.

"We can figure something out. My family isn't entirely new to situations similar to these. There is hope," Annastasia promised, ignoring Haku's remark.

All three girls laughed at them.

"She is so stupid! Really, she is as ridiculous as she looks. You are hopeless Michio. You don't even need us to bring you down, you are clearly already on your way!" Alina snorted before leading her comrades out of the deserted contest hall.

"Feel free to forget about her!" Lona added, pointing to Annastasia. "The sooner the better."

"Well that was fun," Annastasia said sarcastically after they were all gone. Rose squirmed in her arms and started to cry.

"I want to see how Jocelyn did," Michio said dismally as he rubbed the top of Rose's head. Then he started walking away. Annastasia trotted after him.

"So do I, but don't you first want to talk about what just happened?" Annastasia questioned.

"Not particularly. There isn't much more to say," he responded. "I'm sorry you had to experience them."

"Yes but…stop," she ordered, grabbing his arm. "I am sorry I haven't been one hundred percent clear with everything that I am feeling. There is so much going on in my head right now, between Jezz, Rita, Sandshrew, the twins and now with the contests starting. I know I am getting a lot of help but my brain is still overloaded. I know it's not all my responsibility but it still feels like it is. I am upset that everything is going wrong and I want more than anything to get out of this place but I can't. That's the truth, and now I am worried about those Alola girls. I am scared they are going to hurt you."

"Your brain is exploding because you care too much," he replied. "Don't waste your time worrying about them. It's too much stress for you, Annie. Put a bit of that stress on other people. That's one of the reasons I am here."

"I'll try to relax more, but I am not letting those freaks mess with us. I am going to do something about them," she responded.

"Good luck," said Michio. "Let me know what you need."

Annastasia let go of his arm and they re-entered the audience, just as Jocelyn was being declared the winner. Annastasia and Michio both groaned, pissed that they missed her finally moments in the area.

"Is everything okay, you two? You seem tense," James commented as they took their seats. "What happened to those other girls?"

"We are fine, papa. I don't want to talk about it though," Annastasia responded.

Everyone turned to Michio. "Neither do I."

Jessie reclaimed Rose. "You must have done something bad. Annastasia doesn't get angry very easily."

"I'm not angry," Annastasia responded. "I am just frustrated."

"Me too," Michio added.

"Well then…did you see Jocelyn win?" Logan asked.

"We missed it. What did she do?" Annastasia inquired.

"She used Plusle to electrocute June's Uxie after Flaafy was defeated, then after that Plusle finished off her Wigglytuff," Benny explained. "Jocelyn was amazing."

"I hope June doesn't get too upset about the loss," said Anika.

"June will be happy for Jocelyn. She is never a sore loser," Soledad responded.

"Yeah. She will just train even harder for the next contest," Takeshi added.

Two contestants later, it was time to announce the winner of the contest. The winner would be determined by the number of overall points, including those obtained in the battle round.

"And after adding up all the points, we are pleased to announce that Jezz Tonaka is our winner!" The announcer declared.

"Me?" Jezz asked in disbelief.

"Yes you!" Jay exclaimed, pushing him forward. "Congrats, now go up there and claim your ribbon."

"Yes sir," Jezz responded.

Jezz was used to crowds and to receiving rewards on behalf of his Pokémon, but after watching all the other contestants in the battle round, he didn't suspect that he would end up with the most points overall. The audience clapped, yelled, and called out his name as he took the ribbon from the presenter.

"Jezz you did an excellent job. The judges were very impressed by your style," The presenter whispered to him.

"Thank you mister," Jezz responded.

Jezz looked into the audience. Almost everyone he loved was there, even Rita, who was in the back with Ralph. He assumed that they had arrived just in time to see the final battle, since he did not notice her before. He was grateful that she showed up. Rita gave him a thumb's up then continued clapping.

"He looks shocked," Amber commented. "I don't know why, I thought he was the best one up there."

"Don't let Jay hear that, it will crush him," said Lily teasingly.

"No it won't. He knows how I feel about Jezz," Amber replied.

Several members of the group turned to her, surprised by her response.

"Oh really? And how is that?" Soledad pried.

"I like him just as much as I like Jay," she answered, unabashed.

Most of the female members of the group groaned.

"That doesn't tell us anything," Soledad sighed.

"Last time I checked it was none of your business," Amber told her.

"Oh, so you check often then?" Soledad inquired.

"Relax dudes. This is a celebration," Tamaki reminded the girls.

Jezz, Jay, June, and Jocelyn returned a few minutes later, breaking up the awkward silence and tension. The all got up and started to leave the area, heading to a place that was less crowded so that they could talk about the contest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 53

Nolan and Lexi entered the enormous building, neither of them quite sure about what they were getting into. The walked into the foyer and up to a grumpy looking green-haired secretary.

"Hello. We are Alexa Fuji and Nolan Williams. We are here to see Archer," Lexi introduced them.

"Yes. The potential new recruits. I will let him know you are here," the woman responded.

Nolan and Lexi looked around the headquarters. There were staff members and grunts all around them, all minding their own business as the teens stood there patiently.

The secretary hung up the phone. "Archer is ready to see you."

Nolan and Lexi walked passed the secretary's desk and into the back room that the woman opened for them. Archer was sitting at a large wooded desk, hands folded, waiting for them to take their seats in the sofa he had situated opposite of him. They delicately sat down and looked forward.

"Word is you two Pokémon trainers want jobs here," Archer started.

"Yes sir," Nolan and Lexi responded in unison.

"Your resumes were impressive. You both have a decent amount of experience working with Pokémon, but as you know, being a member of Team Rocket is about more than just being able to handle Pokémon," he informed them.

"Yes sir," they repeated.

"You can be casual here. I am not as uptight as everyone says I am. I'm no Giovanni. Call me Archer, not sir," Archer instructed. "Before I recommend you to Gio I would like to know why you feel as though your employment here would be an asset to Team Rocket."

"I…we…have held jobs before, and we are both former Pokémon League Finalists. We are willing to work hard and do whatever you ask of us," Lexi explained.

"We like to hear that. As I said, I was impressed by your resumes, but unfortunately, I do not make the final decisions around here. That is up the Boss," Archer responded. "He doesn't just hire every qualified Pokémon trainer who shows up with a resume and asks for employment."

"We have recommendation letters too," said Nolan. He stood up and placed them in front of Archer. "We know a lot of people who work for Team Rocket."

Archer opened the first letter and skimmed it while Nolan and Lexi continued to sit there anxiously.

"Yeah you do know quite a few people. I thought you looked familiar, I must have seen you around before," said Archer after a few painstaking moments. "I'll put a good word in for the Boss."

"Thank you," Nolan and Lexi responded gratefully as they got up to leave.

"As a matter of fact…" Archer contemplated. "Gio is here now. I already sent him ya resumes yesterday when you emailed 'em. I'll give him the letters to read and maybe if ya lucky he will be in a good mood and give you an answer today. So hang out a while, I'll letcha know when you can leave."

"That would be great. Thanks sir," Nolan stammered unintentionally.

"Archer. I don't use 'sir' anymore," Archer replied. "And ease up on those nerves. They aren't gonna get you nowhere 'round here."

"Thank you, Archer," said Lexi. "We will be waiting in the lobby area."

Nolan and Lexi stepped outside Archer's office and took refuge in the couches in the lobby while he went to bring their letters to Giovanni.

"You look so nervous," Lexi commented. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yes, but it is a big commitment, and as you know, my parents are disappointed in me for this," Nolan responded.

"You are an adult, Nolan! You can make your own decisions. And they shouldn't have beef with Team Rocket. And we are still Pokémon trainers, and we are still doing the Battle Frontier. The only difference is that now our progress will be slowed down a bit because we will be going to the Team Rocket training sessions. That's if they hire us, of course. And I am sure they will," Lexi listed encouragingly.

"Sure," he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Nolan answered.

"You have been acting very depressed lately. Why is that?" Lexi questioned.

"Nothing," he repeated.

"I bet it's because of what I said the other day," Lexi responded. "Isn't it?"

"That's part of it," he mumbled.

"I am sorry, but you can't be mad at me", she chided. "I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't lead you on, I was very clear on what I wanted. I—"

"I'm not angry, Lexi," Nolan interrupted. "I've just been feeling low about a lot of different things, and I thought that if I could reignite that part of our relationship, then it would make things better, for both of us."

"I get it, I'm sorry," Lexi apologized. "Why else are you so upset? I feel like there is more to it than just that."

"I feel stuck. I don't want to spend the better part of my life just traveling and doing Pokémon battles," he answered.

"Wait, 'just' traveling? 'Just' doing Pokemon battles? You love doing this! You are the one who convinced me to do the Battle Frontier," she stressed.

"I should rephrase that. I don't want to spend my life _only_ doing Pokémon battles and traveling. I want a real job…and…well…a few other things. I'm already nineteen. I don't have that much more time to get my life started," Nolan explained.

"That is a load of bullshit. Nineteen and you feel like you are running out of time? You mom didn't start her career until she was thirty. Your dad didn't start his career until he was thirty-two. And we are here in the Team Rocket headquarters so that we can get jobs. I have a feeling this is going to work out. Your life started two hundred and thirty months ago, by the way. There is no timeline and no limit. You oughta know that," Lexi lectured.

"I know it's illogical to think but I can't stop thinking about how disappointing I would be to my parents if I never got started on a career or did any of the other things an adult is supposed to do. Lexi, the majority of people our age, even our closest friends, have careers, their own house, a spouse, children, or they are on their way there," Nolan responded. "And we are still nomadic Pokemon trainers. That is okay for kids and younger teens, but not for adults. It's gotta end soon."

"It's like I said though. Our parents didn't start their careers until they were in their thirties, they didn't get married until they were in their late twenties, and we know I lot of people who are older than us and are still not completely independent," she reminded him.

"Like who?" Nolan questioned.

Lexi thought about it for a few moments. "I can't think of anyone off the top of my head, but I am sure there are plenty."

Nolan groaned. "My parents are putting a lot of pressure on me. They want me to get shit done."

"Relax, Nolan. Everything will turn out okay," she assured him.

They closed their eyes and rested, and after a while the heard Archer's voice telling them to wake up.

"You two are very lucky," he announced. "Giovanni did have time to look at your resumes and recommendation letters, and he wants you in. He especially likes how you both have backgrounds in martial arts and many fully evolved Pokémon. You are hired. Training starts Monday morning, and we will meet on the main field at 5:30 am, and there will be four other grunts in training joining us. Don't be late because…you don't wanna know."

"Thank you so much si— Archer," said Lexi.

"We really needed this," Nolan added.

"Come prepared. Training isn't easy. About half of new recruits drop out the first week, and another third drop out within the first month. Only about one out of ten people make it to the end," Archer informed them. "Eat something, get hydrated, and show up with all your Pokémon, not just your main team. It's going to be a long morning."

"We will. Thanks again", Lexi responded.

"Yes. See ya Monday," Archer replied. "Here are the directions to the camp."

Archer handed them the directions to the main field and then returned to his office. Nolan and Lexi got up to leave.

"Concerned?" Nolan asked Lexi as they left headquarters.

"About the training?" she queried. Nolan nodded. "It sounds hard, but it probably isn't going to be much harder than any of our past challenges."

"Which reminds me. We have to meet the others at the Battle Pyramid," Nolan remembered. "But we do have time to get some food. You hungry?"

"Always hungry. You should know by now," Lexi answered.

"Then let's go," Nolan suggested. "Before it rains on us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After their first contest, all those who attended went out to dinner. Jezz was given the opportunity to talk to his guardians in person and tell them about all his new friends and adventures. Everyone was in a good mood, even though it was storming outside and their food came late. When the power went out Plusle and Minun once again came to the rescue and when the roof began to leak, Mewtwo and Lucario erected a shield to protect the eatery from water damage.

The most dramatic thing that happened that night was Benny's allergic reaction to the chicken. He recovered fine, as the manager had an EpiPen, but no one wanted to finish their meal after that, fearing the unfamiliar Alola cuisine was cursed. In the end, everything turned out somewhat fine when the owner of the restaurant brought them free desserts, which changed their minds about the food. Then when everyone was distracted, Rumika requested that Annastasia and Rita speak to her privately. They escaped to the back lot, which was abandoned.

"Is this about Jezz?" Annastasia questioned.

"Yes", Rumika answered.

"Okay, I am listening," Annastasia urged.

"So am I," Rita added. "Tell her, Rumika."

"Annastasia, as you know we have been congregating with the other agents working on Jezz's case, and we came to the realization that we really need to talk to Jessiebelle, and that we actually should have done this a while ago. Like you, we all agreed that she has something to do with Jezz, regardless of whether or not she is his mother. I told to the warden of the prison at which she is serving. He agreed to set us up with an interview," Rumika explained.

"Ok," Annastasia replied. "And by 'us' you mean…"

"Just you and I, if that is okay with you," Rumika replied.

"I would go too, but I have plans with Ralph. Gio is keeping us busy," Rita told her.

"I am good to go, but I can't miss out on anything important with the kids. There is another contest coming up next Tuesday, and I need to be there to support them" Annastasia reminded Rumika.

"I know, that is why I set it up for tomorrow. I know it is last minute, but I originally had the appointment set up for next Friday, but Warden Michaels said that wouldn't work out anymore. The only other time he had available is three Saturdays from now. We wanted to get this done asap," Rumika explained.

"I understand. I have Michio, Lily, Logan, Maya, Mewtwo, and Lucario to watch the kids and other Pokémon. I can go along with you. Just give me the time and place to meet," she replied.

"I knew I could count on you", Rumika said brightly. "I'll text you the information."

Rita put her arm around Annastasia. "A, can we talk?"

"Of course," Annastasia responded. "Rumika, if anyone asks, can you tell them that I'll be back in a few?"

"No problem, kid," Rumika told her before she walked away.

"What's up Rita?" Annastasia queried.

"I have some things I want you to know about before you go down to interview Jessiebelle," she started.

"Tell me then. I'm ready to hear," Annastasia responded.

"I think that the Kapule Klan has something to do with Jezz," Rita blurted.

"Why?" Annastasia questioned.

"A, it's…those girls. Those Alola girls," Rita confessed. "They tipped me off."

"Okay," Annastasia sighed. "What did they tell you?"

"They said we are dumber than we look if we can't make the connection between them and Jezz," she explained.

"When was this?" Annastasia questioned.

"A few days ago," she answered. "I am sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I wasn't sure how to phrase it."

"A few days ago…so before they announced his name on stage. I wonder how they knew his name," Annastasia pondered.

"They didn't actually use his name," Rita clarified. "They called him…I don't want to say it, A. You understand, right?"

"Yes, I do," Annastasia replied glumly. "Is there something you want me to ask Jessiebelle tomorrow during the interview?"

"I want to find out what she knows about the Kapule Klan," Rita told her determinately.

"I'll do my best," Annastasia responded. "Promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by Tyler Joseph

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **In The Next Chapter:**

The interrogation

Rita goes out

Jezz gets something off of his chest

AN: So there you go. Please give me your thoughts, as usual. I also have another recommendation for you all: If you have the chance, please read and review the story "You, Me, and the Ocean" by .dragons. It is co-authored by DarkUmbreon19, a loyal reviewer of mine. It takes place in an alternate world and thus far features James, Jessie, and Meowth. I am sure the authors would really appreciate a few words, as I know how nice it is when people leave reviews on my story.

Have a nice day and I look forward to hearing from you all:)


	23. Secrets

* **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

 **Secrets**

" _You're gone from here, soon you will disappear  
Fading into beautiful light  
'Cause everybody's changing and I don't feel right"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 54

The kids had once again gone in their own directions. Soledad and the other members of their Geo-catching group had gone to another part of the island in search of the blue and green Morelull and the special Mimikyu that Professor Rosedale told them about. Rita and her partner Ralph were given a side project by Giovanni that required them to go to one of the smaller islets of Alola. The kids' parents and siblings returned to their homes, and Sandshrew returned to the group of Annastasia, Michio, Lily, Maya, Logan, Jocelyn, Jay, Amber, Jezz, Benny, Lucario, Mewtwo, Takeshi, and June. The latter were at a nearby Pokémon Center relaxing and eating their breakfast.

"Onesan, why are you leaving?" Jocelyn asked her older sister as she packed up a small backpack.

"I have to do something really important," Annastasia answered.

"Why can't I come?" she continued to question.

"Because it's a grown-up thing," she responded. "I have to meet up with Rumika and talk about something important. I should be back by lunchtime."

Annastasia left her sister with Michio, Benny, Lily, Maya, and Mewtwo while she went to go find Jay, Amber, and Jezz. They were hanging in the woods a few meters from camp, sitting and talking together with their Pokémon.

"I am leaving now," she announced.

"Okay. You will be back soon, right?" Jay asked.

"Hopefully, definitely before one," Annastasia responded.

"And you promise you will tell me how it goes?" Jezz asked.

"Absolutely. You can be sure of it. I will tell you everything, and get a copy or transcript of the interview if I can," Annastasia answered.

"I very much appreciate that," Jezz replied.

"Why can't he go with you?" Amber questioned.

"No minors are allowed to be involved in the interrogations," she responded.

"That is okay, Annie. I trust you very much," Jezz told her.

"Great. I will see you all later, don't give the guys in charge of you all a hard time, and tell June and Takeshi I will be back soon, then we can move on," she told them before walking away.

"Aren't you kind of pissed that you can't go with her?" Amber asked Jezz after Annastasia and her Pokemon were out of earshot.

"Not particularly," he answered. "I don't think I would want to go anyway."

"It's because it would make you sad," Jay guessed.

"Yes. That is why," Jezz confirmed.

As the trio continued to chat, Annastasia unlocked her bike from a nearby tree and left the campsite to go meet up with Rumika. They agreed to meet in the garage of her parent's bungalow, where they would take the teleporter back to Kanto. From there they would drive to the Team Rocket prison. They arrived at the prison about an hour after she left camp. They rang the doorbell of the detention center and waited for someone to come open the door.

"Nervous?" Rumika asked Annastasia.

"A little. Last time I saw her things didn't go well," she answered.

"I feel the same way," Rumika responded. "But you will get used to things sorts of things after a while, and one day it will bother you less."

A tall, heavy-set man with black hair and a beard answered the door.

"Are we expecting you ladies?" he asked them.

"Yes," Annastasia began. "My name is Annastasia Morgan."

"And I am Rumika Winchester," said Rumika. "We are here to interview Jessiebelle Winchester and her parents."

"Ah yes. I am Warden Michaels, but you can call me Mike. I presume that one of you young ladies is the woman a spoke to on the phone yesterday," the Warden replied.

"That was me," Rumika verified.

"As you requested, I did not tell her that it was you specifically you wanted to talk to her or what you wanted to talk about. I simply explained that she had a visitor who wished to have an appointment. She agreed to it," he explained.

"Thank you. I was afraid that if she realized it was us who wanted to talk to her, she wouldn't have accepted," Rumika replied.

"It was no trouble. I hope you get the information you need out of her. Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do to compel her to speak, so if she wants to keep silent, there is nothing I can do about it," Mike reminded them.

"We understand," said Annastasia.

"I'm glad we are on the same page," he replied. "Follow me."

Annastasia and Rumika followed the warden through several doors and three long hallways. They passed a few cells filled with inmates.

"Have you ever been here before?" Mike asked the girls.

"When I was little I visited some family members, but I hardly remember it," Annastasia answered.

"And I have come several times, trying to get information out of ex-Team Firestar members," said Rumika.

"Well then you probably know that we separate the inmates based on the crime and number of offenses they committed. The woman you wish to speak to was convicted of attempted murder, abduction, sexual assault, robbery, fraud, evading governmental procedures, and Pokémon neglect and abuse. But you probably knew all that already," Mike explained. "Surprisingly enough she is not our most dangerous inmate. Rather she seems to think she is above the law, and that is why she broke it so often. Other than that she seems quite harmless."

"That sounds exactly like my sister," Rumika replied. "Though cruel, she was never gave off that 'dangerous criminal' vibe."

The next few minutes passed in silence. Annastasia looked downward as they passed more cells. Several of the inmates yelled rude things at her, and the warden and some guards called them out for it. She didn't imagine this to be quite as emotionally devastating as it seemed, and they haven't even talked to any of her rogue relatives yet.

"These are the interrogation rooms," the warden told Rumika and Annastasia. He opened a door and led them inside a room filled with telephones and glass walls. "Here you can talk to her through the glass, using the phones so that you can hear one another clearly."

Rumika spotted her sister sitting on the far end of the room. Like the other inmates, she was behind a glass wall. Her face paled when she noticed Rumika and Annastasia watching her. The warden led them to her.

"You sit tight and start talking to her. I will go get Usodan," said Mike.

After he left to go get their lie-detecting Pokémon, the two women sat down next to each other so that they were facing Jessiebelle. Jessiebelle picked up the phone with annoyance. Rumika and Annastasia both had their own mouthpieces that they needed to use in order to communicate effectively with her.

"Why are you here?" Jessiebelle demanded angrily. "I said I never wanted to see or hear from you ever again."

"We have some important questions to ask you," Rumika responded calmly.

"I refuse to be interrogated again," Jessiebelle huffed.

"We have permission from the warden to speak to you. We need to talk to you about something very important. This isn't really about you. This is about someone else. We promise aren't here to further incriminate you," Annastasia insisted.

"How can I trust you?" Jessiebelle asked.

"The warden is bringing an Usodan. As you probably know, their most powerful ability is the ability to detect lies. Usodan will be monitoring our interview. You don't lie, we won't lie, and the Pokémon will be able to tell who is keeping their word and who isn't," Rumika explained.

"Fine then. I'll do this, granted I get to ask you my own questions," Jessiebelle wagered.

"Of course," Annastasia responded.

The three women sat there eyeing one another awkwardly until Mike returned with Usodan. Usodan was an extremely rare Pokémon. There are only about sixty in existence, and they are thought to be extinct in the wild. All Usodan work for government like the one Mike placed next to them. The dark brow alien-like Pokémon chanted its name a few times and stared at them creepily.

"Usodan will make a honking noise if it detects a lie. This Usodan never makes mistakes and I have full confidence in it. Also this interview will be recorded, just like all the other ones we do here," the warden explained.

"Thank you," Rumika and Annastasia replied together.

"Uso," the Pokémon commented.

Jessiebelle huffed. "Well you might as well get started. Why are you here?"

"We have questions about our family," Annastasia started. "We need to know if you have any other sisters."

"No, I do not," Jessiebelle answered. Usodan was silent.

"Any cousins? Young aunts or uncles? A half sibling or anything like that?" Rumika asked.

"No one that you don't already know about," Jessiebelle responded. Usodan didn't make a peep. "Why are you asking me all this nonsense?"

"We found someone we think is related to us, a twelve-year old boy, but we cannot figure out his connection to our family," Annastasia explained. "And he very much wants to know his roots. Here is his photo of him as a toddler, and here is a current picture of him with some of his Pokemon."

Annastasia held the photos up against the glass. Jessiebelle squinted at the photo, smiled, then frowned and closed her eyes.

"I don't see why you are bothering me with this hogwash. I haven't the slightest clue as to who you may be referring," Jessiebelle said bitterly.

"Usoooo!" Usodan honked.

Annastasia and Rumika exchange fleeting grins of knowingness.

"That was a lie. You do have an idea of who we might be talking about here," Rumika asserted.

"I suppose. But I would very much prefer it if you did some talking first before I reveal anything," Jessiebelle responded.

"What would you like to know?" Annastasia asked.

"What can I do to get out of her faster?" she inquired.

"Nothing," Rumika answered.

"Usooooo!" Uso squawked.

Jessiebelle smirked and Rumika sighed.

"If you help us with this, do everything we ask, then we can shorten your sentence," Rumika admitted.

"By how long?" Jessiebelle persisted.

"We…technically…let you out whenever…since Team Rocket makes the rules around here…" Rumika explained truthfully, though it pained her to admit.

Jessiebelle sat back in her chair haughtily.

"Continue then," she allowed.

"Okay. Did you ever have a son?" Annastasia asked bluntly.

"No," Jessiebelle answered.

"Do you know anyone who had a son his age who might seem like they could possibly be related to us?" Rumika asked hopefully.

"No. Are we done here?" Jessiebelle asked rudely.

"Not yet. Tell us what you know about the Kapule Klan," Annastasia interrogated.

"Not much," she answered shortly.

"Uso," Usodan said softly, as if he was unsure of how to respond.

"What little bit can you tell us?" Annastasia continued.

"They are a rich family in Alola. They rose to power slowly over the last four decades, though they had some governmental influence centuries before that," Jessiebelle complied.

"Thank you," Annastasia smiled. "That is helpful."

"You aren't so bad, Jess-jess," Rumika added. "What else can you tell us?"

"They are just as nasty as our family," she answered. "And I respect them."

"Please explain more," Annastasia responded.

"They are cut-throat, in the most literal of senses. Vicious group, really. The completely wiped Team Skull off the radar. Now that gang only exists in name. They protect their own, and are extremely conservative," Jessiebelle explained admirably.

"We figured that much. Do you think the Kapule Klan would have any business with that boy we asked you about?" Annastasia inquired.

"Possibly, if the kid was valuable to them in some way," Jessiebelle answered.

"How can a child who isn't a member of the Klan possibly be useful to them?" Rumika questioned.

"If the kid was worth some money, that could be a reason," she responded.

"How though? I don't understand," said Annastasia.

"If that boy came from an aristocratic family, it would be typical for the Kapule Klan to adopt him, wait until he is grown, then take his money. They've done it before," said Jessiebelle.

"They've done that to foster children?" Annastasia asked. "That's horrible."

Jessiebelle laughed at this. "No, honey, it's smart. Sometimes the children in the Klan grow up believing that their parents are their birth parents! It is quite hilarious. Though that boy you showed me couldn't pass for an Alonian. He must be an exception."

"Do you know which foster children were victims of this?" Rumika questioned.

"No idea. It isn't any of my concern," she responded.

Rumika and Annastasia exchanged mutual glances of frustration and pity. They both felt trapped, and Rumika in particular was feeling like a failure. It was her job to make sure families like the Kapules continued to be non-threatening, and yet this tragedy slipped by her. She dreaded discovering the number of children affected by this.

"Are we done now?" Jessiebelle questioned.

"I guess so," said Annastasia. "Thanks for answering our questions."

Jessiebelle hung up the phone smugly and turned to walk away. Annastasia and Rumika stood up and took Usodan back over to the warden.

"You done already?" Mike asked as he stroked the Pokémon's head.

"Yes. Unfortunately Jessiebelle doesn't seem to have the answers we were looking for," Rumika answered.

"I am sorry to hear that. I have a recorded copy of the interview here, in case you ever want to go back and listen to it," Mike responded. He handed Rumika a disk with the words 'J. Winchester Interview 1' written on the cover. "I will also record the next interview."

"Thank you", Annastasia told the warden.

"Yes. We appreciate you giving us your time," Rumika added.

"No problem. Good luck on your search," he responded. "I am on lunch duty now. My colleague Andreas will take over from here."

A short man with long brown hair and a goatee entered the room. He introduced himself as Andreas and then picked up Usodan. He led Annastasia and Rumika to another interview site. This time Rumika's parents were on the other side of the glass.

"Well it looks like this delinquent child finally came to beg for our forgiveness," Rumika's mother commented nastily.

During the nearly eighteen years that her parents have been in prison, Rumika had only come to visit them once. The visit didn't go well, and Rumika vowed to never come back. She didn't think that one day a third party would compel her to break that vow.

"I am here only to ask you some questions," Rumika responded emotionlessly.

"Fine. I see you have an Usodan. Obviously you still don't trust us," Rumika's father observed.

"I can't trust you. Not yet," said Rumika.

"You can ask us anything you want too. We need information, and we think you might have it," said Annastasia.

"And who might you be?" Jessiebelle's mother asked irritably.

Annastasia took a deep breath and looked at the ground as she spoke. "I am Annastasia Morgan."

"Oh. You are the reason we are here at all. If it wasn't for you, we would have never been incarcerated. How dare you come here. I refuse to speak to you," the woman spat.

"That isn't necessarily true. And Annastasia couldn't control the circumstances of her birth, so she is not at fault for any of the things that happened all those years ago," Rumika told her parents.

"I don't want to have this conversation," said Rumika's father. "Leave now."

"Please, we just need to know one thing," Annastasia begged, looking both of them in the eyes. "Please, just a few questions, then we promise we will never bother you again."

Rumika's parents looked over at the Usodan, which didn't make a noise. They knew Annastasia was going to keep her word.

"Fine. We will answer _**two**_ questions, no more. Hurry up, what are they?" Rumika's father asked impatiently.

Annastasia took a couple of pictures out of her pocket and held them up to the glass. They were the same phots she showed Jessiebelle; in one Jezz was age three, and the other was a photo Lily and Logan had taken of him earlier that week.

"Do you recognize the child in either one of these photos?" Annastasia asked.

"No," they answered together. Usodan honked loudly.

"Lying during an official interrogation adds years to your sentence," Rumika reminded them.

Her mother growled. They only had a decade more to go, then their case was going to be put up for re-evaluation. As far as they knew, her and her husband were going to be released unless they committed another offense while in prison.

"We recognize that child," her father sighed.

"Who are his parents?" Annastasia demanded.

" _ **His**_ parents? That child is a boy?" Rumika's mother asked in confusion.

"Yes," Annastasia replied.

She wanted to ask them why they would ask such a thing, but she realized that she only had one more question, after that they would refuse to answer anything. She looked at each photo again. She reasoned that Jezz did look a bit girly, but then again, so did many other young boys before puberty, including her brother Jay. She thought carefully about the next question she wanted to ask.

"The child that you thought you recognized when I first showed you these pictures, who did you think she belonged to?" Annastasia questioned.

Rumika's mother hesitated before answering the last question. "That child looks like the daughter of one of the other inmates."

"Can you be more specific?" Rumika inquired.

"We answered both of your questions. Unless you have an apology or a way to get us discharged, I suggest you leave now," her father yelled at them.

"We can maybe negotiate…" Rumika started.

"No, just leave," her mother ordered.

Rumika and Annastasia left the prison despondently.

"That went almost nowhere," Rumika sighed. "Sorry A."

"It wasn't your fault. And we did find some things out. We know that there is another child out there, a girl, who must be related to us. Anyone who can be mistaken for Jezz must share blood with him," Annastasia replied. "And we now know where we can find an Usodan if we ever need one. And we know that Jessiebelle isn't Jezz's mother."

"Always looking on the bright side," Rumika smiled. She leaned on Annastasia's shoulder. "I wish my other relatives could be more like you."

"Ditto," Annastasia responded. "I know Jezz will be relieved that Jessiebelle is not his mom, but I wish I had an answer for him. I almost wish it was her, this way I could provide an answer for Jezz instead of giving him nothing. All he ever got was nothing."

"He has all of us, and that's more than what most people have. Keep doing what you are doing, and soon Jezz will feel like he has truly found his home. After all, that is what happened to me. I know it can happen for him too," Rumika replied.

"I sure hope you are right," said Annastasia. "Maybe all he needs is time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, after they set up their next campsite, Annastasia requested to speak to Jezz alone.

"How did the interview go?" Jezz asked nervously.

He had been asking Annastasia about the interview ever since she returned to the group, but she didn't answer because she didn't want to talk about it in front of everyone else.

"Here are the CDs they gave us, I suggest you listen to them. I must warn you that we didn't really find out anything groundbreaking. I was really hoping to come back with an answer, truly, but I didn't," Annastasia admitted. She handed him the two disks.

Jezz stuck the CDs in his bag and nodded knowingly. "I had a feeling that would happen."

"Are you okay?" she asked Jezz. "I know you have been going through a lot lately."

"I'm fine," he answered wearily.

Annastasia watched him for a few moments and decided she didn't buy it.

"You can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone, not even Hauana and Perry, unless you want me to," Annastasia promised him.

"I am overwhelmed, I suppose I don't think there is anything I can do to feel better about it," he responded.

Annastasia sat down on a log and indicated for him to sit down next to her. When he did, she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"I know what it is like, being overwhelmed. It is frustrating, and even the ones you love can't always help you. And even if they do help, they can never really heal you completely. Don't be afraid to express yourself around us. Nothing you say or do will make us reject you, or care about you any less than we do right now," She explained.

Jezz turned away from her, hurt that he couldn't say what he felt he should explain. He got up and walked away.

"Jezz?" Annastasia asked worriedly, standing up to follow him.

"Tarrrria!"

"Lillli!"

"I'm sorry Annie. I need some time to think. Thank you very much for the CDs. I'll listen to them tonight," he mumbled before retreating into his tent.

"Goodnight," she called after him.

Annastasia decided to turn in for the night, but to make it a priority to watch Jezz closely over the next few days and to talk to him some more. She had a sinking feeling he was hiding something from her, and she knew sooner or later she was going to have to confront him about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 55

Rita and Ralph were staying in a small Team Rocket cabin on a small islet of Alola known as 'Kamahele Island'. While there were dozens of cabins located on the islet, they were all full, and they were forced to share. They ordered a pizza, put on the old T.V., and looked over some of the paperwork that Giovanni had recently given them.

"Don't you ever get sick of these bullshit assignments?" Ralph asked Rita as he scanned though the files.

"Yes. Anyone would. But this isn't entirely bullshit," she responded. "I am doing something very important for a friend."

"Not that, I mean the other stuff Giovanni is having us do," he clarified. "Our next assignment says to 'Obtain as many Morelull as possible, and to continually check our radar for high level Mimikyu. If we find one we must capture it and send it to Giovanni immediately'. Morelull and Mimikyu are common Pokémon, and am I sure we didn't really have to come all the way to this tiny island to find them."

"We have to search for blue and green Morelull, which are rare and very mysterious, and I bet Giovanni has a plan for that Mimikyu. After all, they do say that high level Mimikyu have some very mysterious powers. I bet the Boss wants to figure out what they are," Rita responded.

Ralph tossed the papers aside and stretched out his arms before flopping back onto the couch. "The point is that I don't want to do it right now. It's Friday! I'd rather be doing something fun."

"I know very well what you'd rather be doing, but now is not the time. We have shit to look through. All this paperwork is going to take hours, and it's almost ten. I want to go to bed before 1am today," she replied.

"Fine then. I'll go pick up the pizza. It should be ready by now. You get started on the paperwork," said Ralph.

Rita stood up. "No way, you start the paperwork and I'll go pick up the food."

"Fine then," Ralph replied, sitting back down. "I'll just do it really, really slowly."

"I hate you," said Rita.

"No you don't. You would have kicked me out and gotten yourself a new partner by now if that was true," he retorted.

"We are still together because I am tired of switching out partners," she responded.

Ralph stood up next to her.

"No, that's not it. You like me. Just admit it," he replied.

"I like you for some reasons", Rita responded. "Reasons you, and only you, know about. But that's it. Don't take it personally. You aren't more or less special than any other the other people I hook up with. I only use you for stress relief."

"That's better than nothing," Ralph responded.

"But right now you are just causing me more stress," she complained.

"Fine then. I'll stay here and vow to get at least half of the paperwork done," he told Rita. "How's that?"

"Great," she answered. "I'm going to take the motorcycle".

"In the dark? It's all muddy and rainy. Take the van," he suggested. "It's safer."

"The van will just get stuck out there. I have driven the motorcycle dozens of times. Don't you patronize me," Rita replied.

"Fine, but don't crash and mess up your pretty face. It would be such a shame," he responded.

"I won't, but if you don't stop bothering me, I'll mess up yours," she said before closing the door and stepping out of the cabin.

Outside it was a light drizzle, and the sky was dark. She looked up, wondering if maybe she should take the van instead. The out of nowhere she saw what looked to be a large, oddly shaped Pokémon, floating through the sky and almost ran back inside the cabin out of panic. She decided to not embarrass herself like that, so she got on the motorbike and left, deciding not to hold any regret in the decision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty hours had passed since Annastasia's last conversation with Jezz. He hardly spoke the entire day, ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner by himself, and didn't do any training with his Pokemon. Amber and Jay were worried for him, but decided that they were better off leaving him alone. Unlike them, Jezz valued alone time, and they knew it. Annastasia was also worried, and sent Maya to go talk to him, but all she managed to get out of him was some negative emotions. Now it was once again nightfall and Annastasia's group was at a Pokémon center, getting ready for bed.

"Nurse Joy says that boys and girls can't sleep in the same rooms," Benny informed the Annastasia and Michio, who were brushing their teeth in the gender-neutral bathroom.

"We know. We were thinking that you could sleep with Logan and Takeshi instead of us," Annastasia responded. "Are you okay with that?"

"Um…it's not that I don't like Logan and Takeshi, it's just that…I sorta just want…um," Benny stuttered.

"You want to stay with me?" Annastasia finished for him.

Benny nodded. "I'm sorry," he responded sadly.

Annastasia placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. Nurse Joy will be fine with that. I am in room 110, and I am sharing with Jocelyn, Lily, Maya, and my Pokémon of course."

"Okay," Benny breathed with relief. "Thanks."

"No problem," she replied.

Jezz was waiting his turn in the bathroom when he overheard them speaking. He came up to Annastasia and Michio just as they were leaving.

"Does that mean that I can't sleep with Amber and Jay?" he asked.

"We can make an exception. We must be discreet about it though," Annastasia answered. "And don't stay up too late, we are going to leave here by eight thirty tomorrow. The next contest is all the way in Orchid City, and it starts at 9:00am, you know as well as I do how big a deal this is for June, Jocelyn, and Jay."

"I know. Thank you very much," Jezz responded.

Jezz walked down the hall and entered Amber's room. She had left the door open, and she was sharpening her arrows on her bed. Pidgeot, Talonflame, Pikipek, and her two new Occoricio were asleep next to her.

"Hey buddy," Amber said as he shut the door behind him.

"Hello," Jezz responded. He sat down on the bed across from her and sighed deeply.

"Got something on your mind?" Amber questioned.

Jezz nodded.

"Feel like talking about it?" she hopefully.

He nodded again. Amber put her arrows down and got up to sit next to him.

"I did something kinda bad, and I need to get it off my chest," he started.

"I do bad things all the time," Amber shrugged. "I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. What'd ya do?"

"It's about something that happened a long time ago," said Jezz. "I made some big mistakes."

"Is this about that interview?" Amber questioned.

"Not particularly, but it did prompt me," Jezz confessed.

Amber got up to check the door. After assuring it was locked, she sat back down next to Jezz.

"Okay, tell me," Amber prodded.

"It's hard to explain…but…remember when they said they couldn't find any information about that home I was in?" he asked.

"You mean the one that Rita and A were talking about," she responded.

"Yes. The information is gone because I got rid of it all. I…I didn't want anyone to ever know about them," Jezz responded. "I had my Porygon go into the computer system. He got rid of everything, erased my identity."

"Why?" Amber asked nervously. She was feeling a mixture of confusion and dread. "Did they hurt you?"

"Not exactly. Not in the traditional sense, anyway," he replied. "But that is not the main reason I did it."

"What did they do!?" Amber demanded. She grabbed him by the shirt and shook him a few times. "And if that is not the main reason then what is?!"

"Please lower your voice. I don't want anyone else to hear," Jezz pleaded.

"Fine," Amber whispered. She let go of his shirt and folded her arms. "Tell me. I promise I won't share it with anyone."

"You really promise?" Jezz asked hopefully.

"Yes…unless I think it will hurt you. Then I have to tell," she amended.

Jezz hung his head. "Never mind, then."

"Don't be like that," Amber instructed. "I hate when people hide secrets. I am trustworthy. Just ask Jay, or Annastasia, or anyone else for that matter. I never gossip. You already started this confession, now finish it."

"Ok. The matter is that…I used my Pokémon to destroy the evidence because…well, I am ashamed of what happened there," he restarted.

"Ok, but why you were so ashamed? I mean if you regretted it you could have just told them it was accident," said Amber. "You could have told them that Porygon went berserk. It is a weird Pokemon anyway."

"There were other consequences, things that I feel guilty about. Something disastrous happened because of me, even though it was not my intention. I couldn't ever admit that to any authority figures. I would have been taken away to someplace horrible. I just know it," Jezz murmured.

"What disastrous thing happened?" Amber queried.

"Porygon did more than destroy the files. He destroyed the house," Jezz squeaked, choking on his tears.

Amber watched him for a moment. She didn't know how to react. No one had ever confessed anything quite that intense to her before.

"How…how could a Porygon even do that?" she questioned.

"Porygon was threatened by one of the other Pokemon in the house. He defended himself, and used an electric attack. All the light bulbs in the house exploded, and it caused a fire. Then one of the homeowner's Electrodes became disturbed, and it used self-destruct. The entire house exploded, and it is all my fault. All because I wanted to hide my own secrets."

"Jezz… I…I can't believe that happened," Amber gasped. "But it wasn't entirely your fault. What were you trying to hide? Did that explosion kill someone?"

"No. At first I thought I did, until I heard the story on the news. That is when I knew I didn't hurt anyone, but the way they talked about the incident…I knew I couldn't go back," Jezz replied.

"Tell me what you were trying to cover up," Amber requested. "Please?"

"I wanted to hide something personal, and I didn't want the world to know about it. Sometimes when I am with certain people, it seems silly almost, but it wasn't at the time. And it still isn't now, but now I have people who aren't going to punish me or make a big fuss about it. That changes everything," he tried to explain.

"Did you do something really embarrassing?" she inquired. "Is that why you don't want to say it?"

"Sorta. I am embarrassed about it now at least," he replied.

"Look, if it will make you feel better, I can tell you something embarrassing about myself," she responded.

"No, it's okay," said Jezz.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, and Jezz felt his anxiety growing steadier and more powerful until he started to cry. Amber wrapped an arm around him, once again amazed out how similar he was to Jay. She chalked it up to potential genetic links.

"My secret, may I whisper it to you? I don't want anyone else to hear," he said after a few minutes.

"Yeah. Go for it," she responded.

Jezz cupped his hand around her ear and whispered his secret, along with a long and detailed explanation. When he was finished he pulled back nervously and hung his head, waiting for her reaction and praying that it wouldn't be too harsh.

"That's…that's pretty incredible," Amber told him. "Like, really incredible."

"Incredible?" Jezz asked in astonishment. "That is what you think?"

"Well yeah," she replied. "I would have never suspected…never guessed…just wow. You are pretty good."

"Good? I never expected anyone to say that to me about this," he responded.

Amber observed him, scanning his entire body with her eyes, and squinting to try and picture something that was invisible to her.

"Yeah, good is right," Amber concluded. "But I'm sorry you had to go through all that stress. It isn't fair."

"I am so happy you are okay with this. You are okay, right?" he asked, dazed from her positive reaction.

"Yes! I am actually relieved. I thought you were hiding something bad. I didn't even think it was something _this_ ," she emphasized. "There isn't anything else, is there?"

"No. This is everything that is I have to confess," he answered.

"You don't have to have any secrets, anymore, you know that, right. Everyone in our camp is fine with whatever," she added.

"I know, but I was never allowed to follow my heart before. You see, everyone around me always called me a liar, or they would say that all I wanted was attention. Sometimes they made me go to therapists who told me I was wrong about everything. This mean that in the past I had to choose between everyone knowing and treating me horribly or constantly hiding in order to feel okay. When I met you all, I realized that I didn't have to hide, but I still did. It is impulsive. It is why I become withdrawn at times," Jezz explained.

"The closer you become the further you feel you need to get away, even if you don't want things to change," Amber surmised.

"Precisely. That is wise. Did you come up with that on your own?" Jezz questioned.

"No. A said that one time to her Espeon. She was telling Star that people react to love differently. When you are scared and anxious because of past situations, you are guarded and the closer people get the more you feel like you have to push them away. Not all people are like that. Some people really thrive once they realize that they are close to someone. Others decide to run away. She told Star that, when she first started training her a few years ago. I was there, so I remember. Star decided to take the second option, and stayed. I hope you do that too," said Amber.

Jezz thought about it. "I will try. I changed when I met you all. That is why I am making this confession. I want to try to make everything right. I originally destroyed the files becauase I didn't want my foster homes to find me. Now I am not sure what I want, but I do know that I don't want to continue living with so much fear and anxiety," he admitted.

"I think you can do it. You seem brave to me. You can show that off, you don't have to mask it," said Amber.

"How can I tell a story like this to Annie?" Jezz questioned. "She should know, but I can't tell her. I will let her down. I don't want her to be disappointed in me for lying. She's says that nothing I say will change her heart, but I don't even understand how that can be true. If let her down then I am hurting her, and that makes a difference."

"Tell Annie the same way you told me," Amber suggested. "Also, A isn't god, she isn't perfect, and she doesn't have to know everything. And it is okay to let her down. I disappoint her on a daily basis, and I am still one of her favorite people in the world."

"I will keep that in mind…but there is one other thing," Jezz started "It is about Rita. She already knows. She found me a long time ago."

"She knows everything? How?" Amber questioned.

"She was a volunteer at my shelter. She helped me, she was my mentor. I was different then. I had a different name; I didn't use Jezz or Jess, and I had different hair. But we were very close, and I think I hurt her when I ran away. The hardest part is that I don't regret it. Rita understood, and she forgave me when we were recently reunited. She didn't tell anyone else about me, and I don't think she will unless…"

"Unless what?" Amber prompted.

"Unless she tells someone in order to help save me," he answered.

"Save you? I am confused," Amber responded.

"I didn't mean that, not really," Jezz lied.

"Ok…" said Amber hesitantly. "So why did you decide to tell me all this and not Jay or A?"

"Amber, I trust everyone here, but you…you don't make you pitying of me so obvious.

Your tough heart can handle me too," he explained. "You really don't see me differently now?"

"No. I really don't. You are who you are, Jezz. And trust me, we all get it. Seriously, don't be afraid to tell people. It might make you feel a lot better," said Amber. "And thanks for that trust. It is hard for you, I can tell. I can't relate, but I can understand."

"You are welcome and Amber, you are very wise, truly you are," Jezz responded. "You have Annie's heart but a brain and body that is unique only to you."

"You think _I'm_ wise? People call me 'wild', 'odd', and 'fierce' all the time, but only two other people have ever called me 'wise'," Amber responded.

"Annastasia and Jay?" Jezz guessed.

"Yep," she answered.

"It's true though," he insisted.

"So personal question but…I need to know…have you like, gotten your you-know-what yet? I mean, you are a year older than me, and I suffered for my first time not that long ago," said Amber.

Jezz blushed. "That…that is not a very nice question to ask someone…"

"I know, but I want to know," she shrugged.

"I…I haven't quite reached that point yet. And Rita…she is going to help me get the…stuff…that will prevent that from happening," he mumbled, still very embarrassed.

"Lucky," Amber pouted.

"You can join me if I want," Jezz suggested.

"Nah, it's too much effort, and besides I am not really all that interested," she decided. "But…if something goes wrong with that and you ever need any supplies remember that I am always stocked up."

Jezz let out a nervous laugh. "Thank you Amber."

"Cool. So are you staying here tonight?" Amber asked.

"Yes. Annie said it was okay, as usual," Jezz responded.

"Good. I'll leave so that you can get changed into your pajamas. I gotta brush the sugar off my teeth anyway," she replied, standing up.

"Thanks, again. I feel a lot better now that I told someone," Jezz told her before she walked out the door.

"Anytime," Amber responded before shutting the door behind her.

Jezz lay down on the bed, he felt very relieved and a bit surprised. He didn't really believe that Amber—or anyone else in this group—to freak out and then resent him if he revealed his secrets, but he did prepare for the worst. He was also shocked out how well Amber took everything. She didn't even seem to care. He could have announced something very trivial like that fact that he likes soccer and she would have had the same reaction. After a few moments of peace, he got up to get dressed. Just as he was finishing up, Jay knocked on the door and asked to come in. Jezz's Vileplume opened it for him.

"I'm not bothering you, am I?" he asked.

"No. I was just getting changed into my pajamas. I am going to stay in this room tonight," Jezz answered.

"Cool. My sister wants to talk to you, though," Jay responded. "She says if you are tired, it can wait for another day, but she wanted me to pass on the message."

"I can go now," Jezz replied, heading towards the door, his confidence still very much present. "I will see you upon my return."

"Yep," Jay said before Jezz was gone.

Jezz walked down the hall of the Pokémon center until he reached room 110. Inside Michio was organizing his backpack while Annastasia brushed Minun.

"Plusle!"

"Lili!"

"Tari"

"Hi Jezz. I'm glad you came," Annastasia told him. "Michio, can you give us a few minutes?"

"Um okay," he responded hesitantly.

Anastasia handed him a brush and Plusle.

"Go brush her while I talk to Jezz," she instructed.

"Yes ma'am," he responded as he took the Pokémon and brush from her.

As soon as Michio was gone, Annastasia shut the door and asked Jezz to sit down. He picked at his nails nervously. The confidence boost Amber gave him vanished, and now he felt exposed. He didn't understand why, either.

"I noticed that Michio calls you ma'am. You told me you did not want to be called ma'am," Jezz noted.

"He was being sarcastic," Annastasia explained.

"Oh," Jezz sighed. He involuntarily added some more nervous laughter.

"Don't be nervous. I just wanted to talk to you about the interviews," she told him. "It's been very busy lately and I haven't had the chance to get back to you. Did you listen to both of them?"

"I did," he responded.

"So as you must realize, there is another person we are looking for now," Annastasia replied. "Which is why I need to ask you: did you ever have a foster sister that looked similar to you and was around the same age?"

"No," Jezz responded. He refused to look her in the eyes.

"Jezz, please don't lie to me," Annastasia begged. "Whatever happened, I can handle it. I just want to help. Do you remember her name?"

Jezz was silent for a while. Annastasia asked her Pokémon to leave the room, and then she let him cry into her shoulder for a while. About twenty minutes later, Jezz did his best to recompose himself and started to stutter an explanation. He decided to be vague; it was the halfway point. He felt it was that or nothing at all tonight.

"Her name…her name was Jess," Jezz admitted.

"Okay. When did you last see her?" Annastasia inquired.

"I was six," he answered.

"And she was also six?" Annastasia continued.

Jezz nodded.

"Who were you living with?" she asked. "Can you remember the name of the family?"

"No," he answered shortly, looking away.

"Please tell me," Annastasia insisted.

"The family's surname was Smith," he responded.

"There are a ton of Smiths all over the world. What town in what region were they in?" she persisted.

"Kanto, near Celadon City," Jezz replied.

"Okay," Annastasia sighed.

She knew Celadon was the most populated city in all of Kanto, nearly twice the size of Viridian City, the second largest, and four times bigger than Cerulean, the third largest. There were bound to be dozens of families with the last name Smith.

"Can you remember anything else about them? What did they look like? Did they have any rare Pokémon? Natural born kids? Do you remember any of your foster family's names?" she interrogated.

"I don't remember any of their first names. They made us call them Mr. and Mrs. Smith, and I don't think they had any natural born kids. They were Japanese, and maybe part something else. They also had a few carrier Pidgey," Jezz explained.

Annastasia nodded. Almost everyone in Kanto was at least part Japanese, and most people had Pidgey to deliver messages to neighbors and friends. She was also distressed at the fact that Jezz was hysterically crying over this, after he had been fine and actually very helpful when they were investigating his other foster homes. It was very worrisome, especially since Jezz had notably spent the entire day withdrawn.

"Please tell me about Jess," Annastasia calmly requested. "What happened to her?"

"She… she…she is gone now. There is no point talking about her," Jezz said darkly.

Annastasia was taken aback. She never heard Jezz speak in such a negative tone before.

"Did she pass away?" Annastasia inquired.

"She no longer exists," he responded.

"Okay," Annastasia replied, taking that as a 'yes'. "Was it a tragedy? Is that why this is so hard for you to talk about?"

"I don't think I would call it a tragedy. All I know is she is never coming back," he responded.

Jezz felt corned. He couldn't bring himself to repeat the confession he had made to Amber. He loved and trusted Annastasia, but he knew she had the power to make things change, and that scared him. That was a demon he was not at all prepared to face. Meanwhile Annastasia decided that she had done enough for tonight. She stood up and held her hand out to Jezz. It reminded him of Jay.

" _Hand holding must run in the family_ ," he thought.

"I am sorry for causing you to relive some painful memories," she apoligized. "Truly. If there is something you want me to do for you, or if there is anything more that you are willing to talk about, come see me anytime. I'll always make time for you."

"Thanks," Jezz responded guiltily. "I…I will."

Annastasia watched him. She was unsure of what to think, but she knew he was holding back still. She had a feeling uncovering Jezz's past would lead to some dark memories, but never something so mysterious and painful. She gave him a towel to wipe his face, and he took it. Then she walked him back to his room.

"Everything good?" Jay asked Jezz as he passed through the doorway.

"Yep," Jezz lied.

"Goodnight. Come wake me up if you need anything. I won't mind," Annastasia told the three preteens and Pokémon before shutting the door.

"What did you talk about?" Amber asked eagerly.

"Um…nothing really that important," Jezz replied.

"Ok," Amber said hesitantly.

"You'll find out soon enough," he assured her.

Though she wasn't sure what he meant by that, she let it go and the three of them stayed up late, talking and playing games. And just as Jezz had hoped, neither Jay nor Amber suspected his next move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by Keane

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **In The Next Chapter:**

Stormy consequences

Sandshrew returns

Jezz makes a bold move


	24. The Chase

_*Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_

 **The Chase**

" _I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
I'm always dragging that horse around  
All of his questions, such a mournful sound  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
So I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 55

Soledad, Tamaki, Anika, Tobie, Gracie, Tomoko, Flare, Carol, and Mariana had spent almost all of Friday afternoon catching up on their work. They returned to the spot Professor Rosedale had asked them to search and were trying to get as much done as possible before their friends' next contest in Kiwi Mountain City. It was now late Friday night, and the majority of their group was sitting in the lobby of the Pokémon center, totally drained and watching the news on TV.

"Is there anything else on? I hate news," Gracie complained. "Cartoons? A funny movie? A game show? I'll watch anything other than news."

"I need to see what the traffic is going to be like around here next week. We might need to adjust our schedule a bit. There is no way we are going to be able to navigate this island and to that contest on time if there are traffic and tourists everywhere," Tomoko explained. "And these Alolanian hurricanes are intense. We want to be safe as well."

"She's right, Gracie," Tobie told his little sister. "We can watch cartoons next time. It is really late too. If I was one of the strict big brothers I would have made you go to bed hours ago."

"Next time might not be for a long time," she pouted.

"You are just like my little bro," Tamaki told the youngest member of their group. "He hates news. I find news interesting though. When it's not all serious stuff, I mean."

"Speaking of serious stuff, look," said Lucas, pointing to the television. "They said there was a twelve-car pileup on Kamahele Island. fifteen dead, thirty seriously injured, and dozens of people left with minor injuries."

"Oh no!" Gracie cried. "That's horrible. This is why I hate news. I don't need to see this!"

"Yeah, turn this off. Which can probably just ask Nurse Joy what the traffic is like around here on the weekends. She'll probably know," said Flare.

"Hold on," said Soledad. Her eyes were still on the television screen. "Kamahele Island sounds familiar, and I know it isn't one of the islands Professor Rosedale told us about."

Everyone sat and thought about it for a moment. Then the reporter mentioned Team Rocket, and half the group gasped.

"We have to call Rita right away," said Soledad. She fumbled through her bag in search of her cell phone.

"I got her," said Tamaki, who had already dialed Rita's number and had the phone pressed to her ear.

"Why do you have her number on speed dial?" Soledad questioned.

Tamaki blushed. "I went through great lengths to obtain this number, and it was before you and I…"

"What is going on?" Gracie interrupted.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Gracie, let's go watch cartoons in the other room," her brother suggested. "Actually, let's go to bed. It's midnight your bedtime anyway."

"Okay," the little girl yawned. "But I want a full report I the morning."

"Goodnight," everyone told her offhandedly. Tobie escorted her to her room.

"Where's Mariana?" asked Tomoko.

"She went to bed almost three hours ago. She was exhausted, and she is sick with something so I don't think we should get her up," Anika answered.

"Oh yes, I forgot," Tomoko responded.

"No one is picking up," Tamaki told the others. "Should I leave a message?"

"Yes. Tell her to call us back immediately," Soledad ordered.

"Hey Rita, this is Tamaki and friends. We just heard about a really intense car crash that occurred near the Team Rocket cabins on Kamahele Island and we want to make sure you are okay. Please call us back as soon as possible," Tamaki spoke into the phone. When he was finished, he hung up and looked to the rest of the group for guidance.

Soledad had tears in her eyes. "They said one of the victims was an unidentified girl who they estimate is between the ages of seventeen and twenty-five. What if that is her?"

"We can't panic about this. She might not have been involved. Maybe she didn't answer her phone because he is busy helping do first aid on the victims," said Anika hopefully.

"I sure hope so," Soledad sighed. "But she always answers her phone."

"Let's just hope for the best," Tamaki suggested. "Soledad, there is no point in getting worried about it right now when there is nothing we can do."

"You're right…for once," she responded with a weak smile.

Soledad and Anika picked up Tamaki's phone and the three of them went into one of the back rooms. They sat down on Soledad's bed and waited for someone to call back. When the phone finally rang about twenty minutes later, the three kids jumped to answer it. Tamaki got to it first and decided to put it on speaker.

"Hello? Did you call this number?" a male voice on the other end asked.

"Ralph, is that you?" Soledad asked hopefully.

"No," the man responded. "I'm an EMT. I found this phone in the street, I was just searching through the contacts, seeing if I could find someone to call, when I noticed there was a voice message. I didn't listen to it, but I saw that it was from this number."

"This phone belongs to our friend Rita," Anika responded shakily.

"I don't know who that is. Can you give me a description?" the man requested.

"She is tall, almost six feet, and she has short blue hair, and a Zorua that always follows her around," said Soledad.

"She is in Team Rocket, and she's on duty, so she is probably in her uniform," Anika added.

"I think I know who you are talking about," the man replied.

"Did she get hurt in the car accident?" Tamaki asked anxiously.

"If the person I am thinking of is her, then yes. She didn't have a Zorua with her though," the man explained.

"What happened to her? Where is she now?" Soledad demanded.

"She was on a motorbike, and from what it looked like, she got very badly injured. She was taken to the ER on Pa'a Island. That's a slightly larger islet about three and a half miles south of here," he responded. "There isn't a hospital on this tiny island."

"Ok. Are you going to Pa'a?" Anika asked.

"Yes, in about an hour. I am still helping here on the accident site," he replied.

"Okay. One of our friends is going to go pick up the phone from you. We are going to Rita," Soledad told the man.

"Okay then. If I'm gone by the time your friend gets here, tell them to meet me on Pa'a," he suggested.

"We will. Thank you, sir," said Tamaki.

The kids hung up the phone.

"We should have Tobie stay here with Gracie. Some of us should go to get Rita's phone, and the rest of us should go see if Rita is okay in the hospital," said Anika.

"I'll go get her phone," said Tomoko as she entered the room.

"So will I", said Carol as she came up next to her. "We overheard you speaking to that man. You three should go to the ER."

"Thank you, Tomoko," said Soledad.

"Tell Gracie I will be back soon," said Anika.

"We will," Carol responded. "You should get going."

"Right," Soledad and Anika responded together.

"Use my Skitty to teleport you there," said Tomoko.

"Your Skitty knows teleport?" Tamaki asked.

"No, he knows assist. I used to help train another Pokémon that can teleport, and even though she is no longer with me, the ability stuck," Tomoko explained.

"Thank you. We should bring another Pokemon with us, for safety. All mine are with Nurse Joy," said Soledad.

"I have my team," Tamaki informed her.

"Good. Now let's go," she requested.

It took Skitty three times to teleport them, but once he was successful, they found themselves in an empty lot on Pa'a Island.

"Now we just have to find out where the hospital is," Anika surmised.

A passerby in a long cloak and her two Iwanko overheard them talking.

"The hospital this that way," she told them, pointing westward.

"Thank you so much, Miss— "Anika started.

"Helena," the woman finished, lifting her hood.

"Helena?!" the three kids exclaimed in unison. "What are you doing here?"

Her two Iwanko transformed back into their original forms.

"Ditttto," they greeted the kids.

"I am people watching," Helena responded. "And I enjoy nightly walks."

"What about your gym?" Soledad inquired.

"I have interns helping me out. Now go check on your friend," she requested.

"Right," they responded in unison.

They ran in the direction she advised, Skitty and Tamaki's Pokémon jogging and flying next to them.

"I wonder how she knew," Tamaki commented as they approached the hospital's entrance.

"I don't know, Tamaki. We have more important things to focus on now," Soledad replied.

Anika pushed open the doors and they were met with near chaos. The waiting area was overfilled, and people were standing in the hall and foyer. Most of them looked injured. Several frustrated people were yelling at the staff, and doctors were everywhere trying to help the victims.

"This must be from the accident," Anika assumed.

The three of them walked up to one of the workers. She appeared to be checking a little girl's injured arm. They decided that out of all the doctors there, she looked like one of the calmest.

"Our names are Soledad, Tamaki, and Anika. We believe our friend was involved in an accident on Kamalele Island. Do you know where she could be or who we can ask?" Soledad inquired.

The woman nodded towards the check-in area, where dozens of people were demanding news about the accident.

"I see," Soledad replied glumly.

The woman sighed and looked up at them directly.

"I am really sorry for your friend. I suggest you wait. Maybe within the next hour or so you will be able to visit her," she told the kids.

"We want to at least know if she made it," Anika stressed.

"She's alive, at least right now," the woman answered.

"How do you know? We didn't even tell you about her," Soledad pointed out.

"All the fatally injured were male," the woman answered. "There were plenty of female victims, but as of about ten minutes ago, none of them were deceased. That may change, but it hasn't yet."

"Good," Tamaki sighed. Everyone gave him a look. "I mean, not 'good', but at least she wasn't one of the um…fatally injured."

"The chances are if they brought her all the way here, it was serious. One hundred and seven people were involved in that accident, and only the badly hurt were transferred here. Everyone else is being treated by EMTs near the site of the accident," the woman explained.

She said a few words to the little girl whose arm she was now placing in a temporary cast. When she was finished, the child hugged her then walked away, towards her parents.

"That little girl broke several bones in her hand and wrist after she fell off a Lelen. I am supposed to be helping the accident victims, but she has been waiting since four this afternoon. It's ten minutes passed midnight now," the doctor explained.

"Yikes. This hospital is busier than we thought," Tamaki responded.

"I would see if you can ask the director about your friend. Though she is extremely busy at the moment, she should have time for a quick question like that," the woman advised. "She is in the waiting area talking to people now. She is the lady with the red hat."

"Thank you so much," said Anika.

"Good luck," the doctor responded.

She left to go check on another child patient. The kids pushed their way through the waiting area until they spotted a rather short and plump woman wearing a red hat. Soledad tapped her on the shoulder. The woman spun around, temporarily ignoring the concerned young man she was talking to a second ago.

"We are looking for our friend Rita. We think she was badly injured. Can you tell us where she might have been taken to?" Soledad asked.

"We have dozens of female victims. Can you give a description?" the director requested.

"She's tall, has pixie-cut bluish hair, pale white skin," Anika listed.

"Ok, I know who that is," the woman answered. "She is a Team Rocket agent, correct?"

"Yes," the children responded in unison.

"Go upstairs to the second floor, to the ICU. If someone tries to stop you, tell them that Fredia gave you permission," she responded. "Tell one of the nurses who you are looking for."

"Thank you so much," Soledad told the lady before they ran off to the elevator.

"This isn't sounding good," Tamaki commented anxiously.

"It could be worse," Soledad mumbled.

"Yeah," Anika agreed.

The second floor was not nearly as busy as the first, but doctors, nurses, and their Pokémon assistants were running around nonetheless, most likely to treat the dozens of patients that were sent there. They asked a janitor if he saw anyone who fit Rita's description.

"As a matter of fact, I have. She wasn't looking too good, but they are taking care of her," he answered. "She has taken into room 222 about an hour and a half ago."

"Thank you so much sir," Soledad replied quickly before running with her friends to room 222.

When they opened the door, they immediately noticed that no one was in the hospital bed, but there was a man about Rita's age sitting on a chair in the corner, eyes closed and snoring a bit. He was in a Team Rocket uniform. Rita's Zorua was in his lap, and the foxlike Pokémon smiled and yapped at the kids the moment it recognized them.

"Ralph!" Soledad called out as she and the others entered the room.

Her announcement caused him to wake up. Zorua leapt out of his lap and started frantically conversing with Skitty and Tamaki's Espeon.

"Yes. Oh, it's you…Who are you?" Ralph responded, rubbing his eyes. "You look familiar."

"Anika, Soledad, and Tamaki," Anika reminded him. "Rita's friends. Where is she?"

"Surgery," he answered.

"Zor zorr," her Pokémon added sadly.

"What? Why?" Soledad questioned.

"Broken ribs. They are afraid she was going to puncture a lung or something like that," Ralph answered. "I reckon you heard about the accident from the TV."

"How is she? Did you talk to her? Tell us what she said," Soledad demanded.

"I didn't get to talk to her. By the time I discovered what happened and got here, they were already preparing her for surgery," he responded. "That's all I know. They didn't even tell me how long she'd be. They took her away about an hour and forty-five minutes ago."

"Ok", said Anika as she sat down in one of the other chairs. Tamaki and Soledad sat down on the empty bed.

"We should call her parents," Anika suggested. "And Mariana and Lucas. I know it is late and Mariana has the flu, but I think she'd want to know what is happening."

"I don't have her parents' numbers, but I have Mariana and Lucas' cells," said Tamaki as he reached for his phone.

Tamaki dialed Mariana's number while the girls continued to talk to Ralph.

"Mariana and Lucas. Those are her siblings, right?" Ralph questioned.

"Correct," Anika confirmed.

"Mariana didn't pick up, she probably turned her phone off because she didn't want to be disturbed in the middle of the night. She was feeling sick, after. And it's 12:20am," said Tamaki. "She went to bed at nine."

Anika was already on the phone with Lucas. She was explaining what happened and where they were. On the other end of the phone, Lucas was pacing the floor. His voice woke up Nolan, Jake, and Tyler, with who he was sharing a room in the Pokémon Center in Aubergine. After he noticed them wake up, he put the phone on speaker so that the others could hear.

"…and that is all we know for now. We are gonna hang here until we get more info. Her partner says that she has been in surgery for over an hour and a half and so she bound to get out soon," Anika concluded.

"Okay," said Lucas shakily. "Thank you for going to her. Rita is a tough, typically fearless person, but she would have been terrified to wake up alone in an unfamiliar hospital."

"It's no problem. We were nearby anyway," Anika replied. "Goodnight. We'll call you in the morning."

"Yes, talk to you then," Lucas replied before shutting the phone.

"It sounds bad. Do you want to visit her?" Nolan asked Lucas.

"Yes, tomorrow though. Broken ribs mean that she might be in surgery half the night, and when she wakes up, she is probably going to be too dazed from the anesthesia to talk. I'll wait for the others' cue," Lucas responded.

"That's a good idea. There is nothing we can do now anyway," said Jake. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Rita has been through worse," Lucas responded. "She'll be okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early the next day, Annastasia woke the kids up and encouraged them to start getting ready to go to the next contest, which was just outside of Kiwi Mountain City. It was set to start at 9:00am. There were three people she almost never had to remind to get up, however she did get suspicious when she didn't see or hear any of them while the others were getting ready. She went to their room to investigate.

"Hello, Jay, Amber, Jezz? You guys up?" Annastasia questioned as she knocked on the door.

There was no answer, so she knocked harder. After a few minutes she decided to go in anyway, assuming that they were all still asleep and didn't hear her knocking. Luckily the door was unlocked.

"What the heck?" Annastasia questioned aloud.

Her Pokémon watched her curiously. Lil-G sniffed around the room and then barked at her. Plusle and Minun imitated the puppy Pokémon. The three kids and their dozen plus Pokémon were all gone.

" _That is very strange. Where could they possibly be?"_ she wondered.

Annastasia left to go find Mewtwo and Lucario. The two were just getting back from a walk, and they entered through the front door just as she was about to walk out. Mewtwo changed back to his original form as she got ready to explain her ordeal. Mewtwo cut her off.

"The children are not here," he asserted. "I don't feel their auras."

"Neither do I," Lucario added.

"Or me. That is why I am so worried. They are gone. They don't even seem to be nearby. Normally I can sense them from a distance, like when they are out playing in the woods," Annastasia responded anxiously. "I checked their room, and their Pokemon were also missing."

Annastasia heard the faint sound of footsteps behind her, and she turned around immediately. Sandshrew was standing there watching her, his face emotionless.

"You've returned," Annastasia acknowledged.

"Obviously," it replied. "Late last night. I decided I wasn't benefitting in Kanto."

"Okay. We obviously have a problem here. Amber, Jay, and Jezz are missing," Annastasia said slowly.

Saying it out loud gave her an even deeper pain in her stomach. Sandshrew looked amused for a moment, but then its expression softened. Whether Sandshrew liked it or not, she always left on impression.

"There is something you know that we don't," Annastasia asserted after she observed its amused expression.

"Perhaps," it replied.

"We don't have time for games," Lucario scolded. "This is serious. Young humans are in potential danger. I will invade your mind if need be."

Sandshrew shrugged. "I know."

"Then help me please. I have a lot on my plate, and three missing children are the last thing I need right now," Annastasia pleaded.

"Come with me, and I shall tell you a story," said Sandshrew as it walked away. Annastasia and the Pokémon groaned and then followed Sandshrew into Jezz, Amber, and Jay's empty dorm room.

"There was a bit of drama in this room last night," Sandshrew started.

"I know, I was there," Annastasia responded.

"No, what I am talking about didn't involve your presence," it clarified.

"Something happened among the three of them?" she guessed.

"Yes," Sandshrew affirmed.

Just then Michio entered the room, having hear their discussion from down the hall. He groaned when he saw Sandshrew sitting on the bed, but his expression changed to worry once he noticed everyone's faces.

"Amber, Jezz, and Jay are gone. They aren't around here anywhere," Annastasia told him frantically. "Sandshrew knows something, and it is about to explain what happened."

Michio sat down. Even though he had a million questions, he knew getting Sandshrew to talk wasn't easy, and if it was willing to help now, he knew better than to interrupt.

"Let me explain," it started.

**Flashback**

Friday night Amber, Jay and Jezz stayed up later than they expected. They played poker and talked, but it didn't take long for Amber and Jay to notice that something was weighing Jezz down.

"Jezz, maybe we should go to sleep now. You look tired," Jay observed.

Jezz wasn't tired, but he pretended to be. He was actually very conflicted, and stirred up from the conversations he had with Amber and Annastasia that day. He nodded, and the three of them got ready to sleep.

"I can't wait for the next contest", said Jay before going to sleep. "I think I found my new thing."

"Goodnight, Jay, Jezz," Amber yawned.

"Goodnight!" Jay answered back.

"Yes, goodnight," Jezz murmured.

Jay fell asleep after about thirty minutes, but the other two children lied awake for almost another two hours. Jezz's anxiety was increasing, and every minute felt like an hour. Eventually he got up, and started to quietly place various items into his knapsack. Amber was still awake and watched him in the dark.

"What are you doing? Getting ready for tomorrow already?" she whispered.

"Amber…I didn't know you were awake," he murmured. "Yes. It is true that I um…am getting ready for the contest."

Amber was suspicious. "Do you want to explain why?"

"Not particularly," he answered.

"Didn't I just prove that I am trustworthy?" Amber responded.

"Yes…it's not about that," Jezz said hesitantly. "Not really."

"Not really?" she questioned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jay stirred in his bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then turned to over to his two friends, who were now standing face to face in the center of the room. He climbed down from the bunk bed ladder and stood next to Amber.

"What's going on?" Jay asked nervously.

"Amber, Jay, I am so sorry," Jezz apologized as he nudged his Xatu.

"Xatu?" the bird-like Pokémon asked.

Jezz nodded. "But hold on a few seconds."

Jezz's other Pokémon gathered around close to him, but Amber noticed that only Chimecho and Vileplume were out. The others were in their balls. Jezz very rarely put them in their balls.

"Please step back," Jezz told them firmly.

"What are you talking about?" Amber demanded.

Jezz edged as far away from them as he possibly could in the small room.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

He nodded at Xatu. Jay stepped forward, just in time to grab his arm. Amber watched as her two best friends disappeared.

"Oh my god!" she swore. "What the hell?"

"Toge to kissssss!" Togekiss cried.

Togekiss hopped over to where Jay vanished. He, Pip, Meganium, and Pidgeot started talking among themselves anxiously.

"Pidgeottttt!"

"Megggg!"

"Did…did Jezz just use Xatu to teleport?" she asked the Pokémon.

"Toge kisssss," Jay's Pokémon guessed.

"Pikaa," said Pip.

There was a faint knocking on the door. Amber, still in panic mode, quickly arranged some pillows under Jay and Jezz's comforters so that it looked like they were asleep in their beds. Then she answered the door, praying to Arceus that it wasn't Annastasia or Michio coming to check out the noise.

"Sandshrew? Why are you here?" Amber questioned nervously. "I thought you were with June's dad."

"I found living with him to be annoying, so I returned. I noticed there was a disturbance," it replied. It looked at the beds. "Your friends are no longer here."

"How do you know?" Amber replied.

"I can sense that they are gone. They teleported out of here," Sandshrew responded.

"It was an accident… I think. Jay certainly didn't mean to go," said Amber. "He grabbed Jezz last minute…I think this was Jezz's idea. But don't get it."

"Your friend, 'Jezz', was distressed, that is why he ran away," Sandshrew told her.

"Ran away?" Amber questioned.

"Yes. He was conflicted. I can read thoughts, you know. He was confused. Very confused," it replied.

Amber crossed her arms. "How much do you know?"

"He left because he felt as though he was betraying everyone's trust and afraid of what would happen if they discovered he was lying to them," Sandshrew explained.

Amber sighed and rubbed her eyes. "You know his secret."

"I don't see why it is a 'secret'. You humans are so obsessed with defining and labeling yourselves. I hear you put yourselves into all kinds of boxes, but the truth is that you are all ignorant humans. I don't understand why that isn't obvious," it retorted. "Not even us Pokémon, who are made up of all different types, species, and forms have this problem."

Sandshrew had obviously disregarded the fact that fusion Pokémon were not being excepted by unaltered Pokémon. Amber thought about that for a few moments. "You are right, Sandshrew. I'm no expert, but I'd argue that the world forces us to use these boxes and labels. I don't know why, but I think Jezz is hurt because he believes that no one will ever really accept or understand his…box..I supposed you'd call it. But I didn't know he'd be upset, I thought he'd be relieved, at least a little, after talking to me."

"He is guilty. He lied to a lot of people," Sandshrew added.

"That's technically true, but since when do you care?" Amber asked stubbornly.

"I don't care, it is that I've noticed you humans, when emotional, do not typically defer to reason," it responded. "It is fascinating at times."

"I am glad our pain entertains you. I don't think you realize this, but this is a big deal. I don't know where they are or how to get them back. I'm…worried," Amber admitted.

"There is nothing I can do about it," Sandshrew replied.

"Then why did you come in here?" Amber demanded.

"Curiosity," it responded.

"Don't you tell anyone. Not yet. I…I want to try to find them first," Amber stuttered.

"If you wish," it said before heading out the door.

Amber watched the Sandshrew leave, part of her desiring to go after it. After all, it knew teleport and who knows what else. For all she knew it could track Jay and Jezz. But Amber was stubborn, and she didn't trust Sandshrew. Though she knew she may regret this in hindsight, at this moment she felt desperate. She looked around the room at her and Jay's Pokémon, all of whom had been left behind.

"Any of you know teleport as well as Xatu?" Amber asked the group hopefully.

They all shook their heads 'no'.

"Can anyone track another Pokémon?" she inquired.

They once again all responded with a 'no'. Amber's face fell, and the Pokémon tried to comfort her. Jay's Togekiss hit her with his special ability, causing her momentary happiness, but it faded once reality started to sink back in. Amber started to viciously pack up her and Jay's things.

"Then I will just have to go find them on foot," she decided. "Or in flight, rather."

**Flashback over**

"Why didn't you come get us?" Annastasia demanded. "This is serious. They are children. They can't just go out there alone. And Jezz…whatever he is feeling right now, I don't think Jay could handle it. That's if they are even still together. And Amber, if you knew she was leaving, you should have stopped her."

"I told you I am uninterested in your human drama. That redhead girl took thirteen Pokémon with her, I doubt they will abandon her and leave her defenseless," Sandshrew nonchalantly pointed out.

"You better not be lying," Michio angrily warned.

"No, it is speaking the truth. I can tell," said Mewtwo.

"I have three emotionally distressed missing kids, two preteens that I am now hesitant to leave alone together, two eight year olds, three talking cats, Michio, and three of the most powerful Pokémon in existence," she listed. "There has to be something I can do."

"Technically we have four of the most powerful Pokémon. I still have Lunala," Michio added.

"Ok, so four, plus my other Pokémon. Mewtwo, there aren't any Pokémon capable of tracking another Pokémon?" she asked desperately.

"Not if they used teleport," he responded.

"I need to call Rita and Rumika. If anyone can help me, it's those two," Annastasia decided.

Annastasia left to go get her phone. Michio followed her out. When they got to her phone, the first thing she noticed were the several missed calls from Soledad, Anika, Tamaki, Mariana, and Lucas, as well as a text message saying 'call one of us the moment you have a chance'.

"I wonder what this is about," Annastasia mumbled.

"Want me to call Rita while you get back to them?" Michio inquired.

"No, one call at a time. I'll call Soledad first, see what all these missed calls are about," she responded.

After four rings, Soledad finally answered her cell. Her voice sounded extremely tired and stressed.

"What's up? I noticed you and a few of the others called me several times after midnight, but I slept through it," said Annastasia, doing her best to mask her panic.

"Um…hold on," said Soledad.

Annastasia and Michio listened to what sounded like Soledad shuffling around her drawers. Then they heard the door shut, and Soledad picked the phone back up.

"Rita is in the hospital," she started.

"Ok," Annastasia responded calmly. "What happened?"

"Me and the other Geo-catchers were hanging out and watching some TV as we got ready for bed when the news started telling a story about a car accident that occurred an Kamalele Island. We knew that was where Rita was, and they said the accident was near the Team Rocket mini-base. We called Rita's phone and eventually discovered that she was hurt in the accident," Soledad explained.

"Oh no. Is she recovering fine?" Annastasia inquired.

"I think so. We didn't get to talk to her. She had to go into surgery because she had a lot of broken ribs and they had to fix her before it caused damage," Soledad responded.

"Ok," said Annastasia. She decided now was definitely not the time to explain what happened to Amber, Jezz, and Jay. "I can't go over there now though."

"I know you had the contest today," Soledad replied. "But maybe you can come by later, I think Rita would probably like that. If not Ralph would be stuck taking care of her".

"It's not because of the contest," Annastasia responded. "We have a situation here. It's a bit of an emergency, but I don't want you to worry about it. It is just something that really needs our attention asap. I will go see Rita once I get this cleared up."

"Okay. You can tell me, I won't tell anyone's parents. Did someone get hurt?" she asked.

"It's more complicated than that. I'll talk to you later. If you get to talk to Rita, tell her that I will get over there as soon as I get things cleared up over here," she told Soledad.

"I will. Bye for now," Soledad said before hanging up the phone.

"I had a feeling something bad was going to happen," Michio said darkly as she hung up the phone. "I saw the harbinger again, last night."

Annastasia rubbed her temples while her Pokémon, and Minun and Plusle, came over to soother her.

"Why?" she asked Michio.

"I keep seeing that thing. It's an omen, a harbinger, I'm saying," he answered. "We ignored it, and now it's coming to get us. Just reminding you."

"I don't have time for that, Michio. I got start getting things together," she snapped.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay. I just need to figure out what to do about June, Jocelyn, Takeshi, Benny, Logan, Lily, Maya, and all the Pokémon we have with us. They are in their rooms right now getting ready for the contest. I don't want to hide this from them… I don't even think I can…but I can't have them involved. It would be too stressful and dangerous even to do that. And their parents are going to be there…including my parents, and Jezz's guardians. Who knows, Ash Ketchum and Misty might show up too. I am not in a good place right now," she vented. "I need help."

"You have to tell their parents," Lucario told her as he entered the room. "They are going to find out very soon anyway, and you have such a good reputation for honesty."

"I will, for sure, I am just not sure how," she replied.

There was a knock on the doorframe, and they all turned to look. Takeshi and June were standing there. They were all dressed up and ready to go, but their faces were turned down in shame.

"We didn't mean to overhear. We were just wanted to know when we were leaving," said June anxiously.

"Did something bad happen to Jezz, Amber, and Jay?" Takeshi asked.

Annastasia nodded slowly. "I am not certain, but from what I understand, Jezz ran away, and Jay and Amber went after him. We have no idea where they are."

"Oh," the preteens sighed in unison.

"What is going to happen?" June inquired.

"I have to call their parents, and my aunts," Annastasia started. "Lucy and Rumika are great trackers. It has been part of their career for the last eighteen years, so I will get them to help me. As for you guys…"

"We want to help," June interrupted. "Right Takeshi?"

Takeshi nodded hesitantly.

"I know but it will probably be better if we handle it," Annastasia responded. "No offense, but this is something I don't think you, or any of the other kids, can help with."

"No. I can't just do the contest and pretend that nothing happened!" June shouted angrily.

Everyone, including June herself, was surprised at her talking back. She had never done that before in her life, not even to her siblings or parents. June never got angry either, but now she was fuming.

"Whoa," said Takeshi. June glared at him, something else that was entirely new.

"This is what we will do then. We will call Jezz, Jay, and Amber's parents so that they know what is going on. If you don't want to do the contest, that is perfectly fine. Someone will watch you while me, the Pokémon, and some other Team Rocket agents go searching for them," Annastasia explained. "Any more complaints?"

"No," the kids responded shyly.

"Good. Now tell Lily, Logan, Maya, Benny and Jocelyn to get in here," she commanded.

"Yes ma'am," Takeshi and June mumbled. They spun around on their heels and nearly sprinted down the hall.

Annastasia sat back down, this time burying her face in her hands while she tried to think up a plan.

"Wondering how you are going to explain how you lost three of the children under your guardianship?" Sandshrew asked amusingly as it jumped on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" she responded sarcastically.

"I can read min…" It started.

Michio interrupted. "She didn't lose them. They lost themselves!"

"It's all the same," Annastasia murmured. "Either way, it's my fault. I pushed Jezz to talk about something that made him uncomfortable because I thought I could help him. But I was wrong, I just made things worse."

"At least you took a chance," said Michio. "It's not your fault the kid freaked out about it."

"Onesan?" a quiet voice started.

Jocelyn, Benny, Maya, Lily, Logan, and several of their Pokémon walked through the door.

Annastasia explained what happened as best she could, as well as her plan of action. Lily got angry, Maya was sympathetic, Logan was confused, and Benny and Jocelyn were deeply upset.

"I am sorry," Annastasia said after they vented. "But look on the bright side, okay? We have a pretty great team on our side, and I just know we are going to find them and get this whole thing sorted out. Maybe they will even come back on their own."

The children and Pokémon nodded.

"Want me to help, A?" Lily asked.

"You, Maya, and Logan are adults now too. You can watch the others for me. That would be very helpful," she responded.

"I want to help," said Jocelyn.

"I know, princess, but it will be better to not have you involved. It's not personal. When I was your age I wasn't allowed to work on missions like this either," she told her sister.

"Okay," Jocelyn surrendered.

"Feeee"

"Bounsss"

Michio handed Annastasia her phone, and she took it in her hands and stared at it. After a few seconds, she started to dial.

"Are you calling mom and papa?" Jocelyn inquired.

"Yes. I will let you know what they say," Annastasia responded.

The children nodded and left the room. Everyone other than Michio left too as she paced around the room, waiting for her parents to pick up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by Florence and the Machine

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **In the Next Chapter:**

Jay and Jezz squabble

Amber runs into an acquaintance

Panic attack

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Reminder that I am answering questions on my Tumblr page "chipotlepepperspokemonandother". Several people have already asked me questions about my story, and I think some of you all would be interested in checking out the answers. They last one I answered was about headcannons.

Have a nice day and please leave me a comment/question if you have the time


	25. Crashed Landing

* _Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_

 **Crashed Landing**

 _"_ _I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
Cause I like to keep my issues strong  
It's always darkest before the dawn"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jay blinked in confusion, then looked around at his surroundings. Jezz was next to him, along with Xatu, Vileplume, and Chimecho, and he was staring at him with anxiety and panic. They were in the middle of a meadow, and there were no buildings in site; he could only see a few wild Tauros and Mudbray off in the distance.

"What…what is going on?" Jay asked Jezz. "Did you just teleport us?"

"It was an accident!" Jezz sputtered anxiously.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked as he observed his face. "You look terrified. It's no big deal, only an accident. You can send us back to the Pokemon center."

"I am unable to do that, Jay," Jezz asserted.

"Why is that?" Jay questioned suspiciously.

"I cannot go back. I apologize but it is the truth that I cannot," he replied tearfully.

"Wait…don't cry!" Jay apologized.

Jay didn't expect that; was baffled over Jezz's emotional reaction to a simple question.

"Xatu can bring us back, just ask. He listens to you sometimes, right?" Jay tried.

"What I mean is…I meant to come here…then you and Amber woke up from your sleep. I didn't want you to come along, that is why I told you to step back. But you grabbed my arm…you weren't supposed to do that. I was supposed to be alone, but now you are here," Jezz attempted to explain.

"I don't get it. Are you running away?" Jay questioned.

Jezz nodded.

"What the hell?!" he demanded.

"I feel I cannot sufficiently explain," Jezz sighed.

"You can certainly try!" Jay exclaimed.

Jay was not angry, but he did feel upset and confused. Jezz knew this, but not what to do about it. He didn't know what else to say, so he said the first thing that popped into his head.

"I don't want to hang out with your group anymore," he claimed, crossing his arms.

"No. That not true," Jay argued. "You said you loved us, and I believe that is true with all my head and heart."

"I do love you but that doesn't mean I should stay," Jezz responded.

"That is exactly what that means!" Jay emphasized.

"You do not understand me, Jay," Jezz asserted. "You can't. You cannot relate, no matter how much effort you force into the situation."

"I know we are not completely alike but why does that mean I can't relate?" Jay questioned.

"I don't know. I wish you could," Jezz answered.

Jay tried to look Jezz in the eyes, but he kept darting them away. Jezz finally decided to give up and allow him to meet his gaze.

"I am upset because last I remember it was the middle of the night, and you were distressed about something. Then I woke up here, broad daylight, and I have no idea where we are," Jay explained slowly. "Or what time it is. Or why we are the only humans around. Why are we in the middle of nowhere? How far away did you take us?"

"We are technically still in Kiwi Mountain City," said Jezz offhandedly.

"We can't be. We are in an abandoned field, not a Pokemon Center," Jay pointed out.

"This is what Kiwi Mountain looked like about fifty years ago," Jezz mumbled.

"Huh?" Jay grunted.

"Xatu can not only show us the past and future…he can bring us there…sorta," Jezz explained.

"We are in the past?" Jay questioned. "Or future…"

"Past," Jezz responded. "I think."

Jay was once again baffled. He had heard rumors about this kind of power from Sandshrew, but the fact that it was actually real and that one of his closest friends possessed it was almost too shocking to believe.

"You have so much explaining to do," Jay admonished. He crossed his arms and stared him down. "Get started. Start with why. Why are we here? Why did you do this, and why won't you send us back?"

"I didn't want anyone to come after me," Jezz answered as he sat down on the ground. "I meant to come by myself."

Jay was annoyed by Jezz's nonchalant attitude and at how he skated around the questioned, but he decided to let it go for the moment and sat down next to him. He realized he wasn't going to get anywhere by attempting to match Jezz's mindset.

"And Xatu…" Jay continued.

"Xatu still only listens to me when he wants to. He is entirely unreliable. He didn't want to use teleport, and his teleport isn't that strong anyway. I don't think he would even be able to take anyone with him. But he can go back and forth between the past, present, and the future. He didn't mind following this command for some reason," Jezz responded.

"Probably because he knew it was a bad idea and wanted to screw with you," Jay grumbled.

Jezz hesitated. "I should send you back. Xatu, return Jay to the present."

Xatu flew next to Jay. Jay jumped out of the way right before the Xatu disappeared.

"No way! I am not going back without you," Jay told Jezz as gripped his shoulders. "Please talk to me. Tell me why you did this. Nothing you can say…"

"…will make you care about me any less," Jezz finished for him. He looked down, away from Jay. "I knew you would say that, but I don't see how you can thoroughly believe it."

"There is only one way to find out," Jay pointed out. "Now talk, please? I can't read minds."

Jezz rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "I suppose that is true."

Jezz recited the story he told Amber. He talked about his Porygon destroying the files and the subsequent house explosion, about his constant cycle of lying to people and then running away, and finally, the transition that he never discussed with anyone other than Amber and the people at Spectrum. It took Jay a while to process the information, because it came at him all at once.

"Jezz, I can't help but feel a bit betrayed," Jay told him after several moments of silence had passed between them.

"Can you please be a bit more specific? When did I betray you the most?" Jezz questioned.

"You…you shouldn't have felt ashamed of this. You shouldn't have had gone through all this misery. We wouldn't have taken—we won't take—advantage of your feelings," Jay told him.

"I was only ever accepted once in my life, when I met Rita, when her and all those people at the shelter helped me. I liked her because she did not make me feel like a leech to society. I couldn't stay there though because I knew it was going to end. Either those people who were looking for me would find me and make me stay with them or the social workers would take me to a different house that treated me bad or someone would have discovered what I'd done, or someone I really cared about would move away or die and so I ran away before any of those things could happen. This way I could be in control, at least a small bit. I never stayed anywhere for too long. I did every Pokemon league by myself. Above all I feared that someone would find out about my past and expose me and later resent everything that I was," said Jezz. "So I never let anyone get too close."

"Then why did you have us dive into your past? Isn't that what Rumika, Rita, and Lucy are doing? Aren't they looking for your roots?" Jay inquired. "It's a paradox."

"That decision was a risk. I finally felt like I was going to come out to you all, tell you about everything, even the crimes…but then I chickened out. I started to realize I was in too deep, and that is why I packed up all my things and had Xatu take me here. I wanted to go to a place where I never existed. I was going to live here, and maybe you all would come looking for me, but you'd never find me. This is the place where no one can find us. I can hide forever, and it would be okay."

Jay was equally shocked from Jezz's rapid character change as he was from his confessions. He couldn't believe this was the same kid who he and Amber saw as sheltered, impressionable, and shy. Now Jezz just revealed himself to be none of those things. Except one thing was the same. Jezz was scared, and it was very obvious. Jay decided in this moment that he had to be the new leader; Annastasia, Rita, Nolan, Lexi, or Amber weren't around to do it, and Jezz wasn't in a position to make any important decisions.

"You had a reason for destroying those files…you said that those people shamed you, hurt you, and had plans to hunt you down…and you were young…and you never had anyone there to teach you that who you are is okay," Jay assured him. "You did it to protect yourself, and things got out of hand. Good people don't resent other people for defending themselves, even if they…accidentally make a house explode…"

Despite the intensity of the situation, Jezz and Jay both laughed lightly at Jay's last few words. The world of Pokemon was impressive when it enabled an emotionally distressed eight-year old to destroy an entire house, leaving almost no viable remains. Jezz only revealed his toughest side in spurts, and Jay was only beginning to realize that Jezz could very intimidating at times.

"And my identity? Aren't you mad that I didn't tell you?" Jezz inquired.

"I understand. I now get what you meant when you said we 'aren't the same'. We grew up in very different worlds. I never got hit by adults for expressing myself. Of course the kids at school liked to hit…but I had somebody there to help me out," said Jay. "A few somebodies, to be precise."

Jezz's face brightened up a bit, but he was obviously still very conflicted and miserable. Jay wondered how Jezz would be handling the situation if he wasn't there.

"And look on the bright side, Jezz. You are really good at passing," Jay pointed out.

"I suppose that is true," Jezz agreed with a little smile. "Even Rita, the first day I met her, she compared me…she compared me to you, actually. She said we looked alike. She understood me right away. It was nice."

"Rita told you about me?" Jay questioned.

"I little bit. She told me that you looked like me, that you were a year younger than me, that you were very upbeat person, and that you were very nice. She also said that you didn't like to go down to Spectrum, because you were afraid of making the other kids feel uncomfortable because we were all either kicked out our homes or runaways, and we were all poor while you grew up rich and loved," he explained.

"That is really sad," Jay murmured. "If you don't mind me asking…Rita…does she know all of this?"

"It depends on what you mean by all of this. You see, when Rita and I reunited late last year, she immediately knew it was me, the Jamie kid she had once helped. I guess my disguise wasn't all that great…but then again, she is a spy and therefore trained to see through people. And we talked again, just like we did all those years ago, and for a little while it felt like not much had changed. The difference was that now I had more friends and a different look and name. The Porygon, the house, she knows about that too. She didn't say anything because she wants to protect me. Now that I am gone again, I am sure she will reveal everything to Team Rocket. She is going to be worried about me. She is going to want to do everything she can to find and help me this time and now I am at peace if she decides to reveal those things," he explained. "Because no one can hunt me down here."

"Does this mean that you are no longer afraid?" Jay questioned.

"I needed proof that someone can be my friend despite all my baggage. Rita said you and everyone else in our group would love me, but I was afraid. You see, with Rita things are different. Rita is just doing her job when she talks to me, so even though we trust each other now, our relationship was never based on trust. You and Amber…you are kids, like me. I wanted so badly to trust you the way you trusted me, but I couldn't because I couldn't know for sure how you'd feel or how our relationship would change if I confessed my crime and exposed my identity. I realized if I took control and ran from what was causing me pain, then I would no longer be afraid," he responded.

"We were causing you pain," Jay whispered. "Amb and I thought that maybe…oh Amb, she is going to be very, very mad at you. I thought I was angry, but no one can get as enraged as she can, not even my mom can reach her level. Shell pummel you, probably make you cry. I am warning you. You think you are scared now…"

"Jay, despite what I said, I do not plan on returning to the group," said Jezz. "Amber can be mad at me if she wants, because unless she gets some major outside help, she is never going to find me here."

Jay let out a frustrated sigh. Jezz wasn't listening to him. Jay knows that he is not able to get angry the way Amber can, but no one can get as attached and upset as he can.

"Since when did you become so arrogant?" Jay questioned.

"I suppose I was born this way," Jezz replied offhandedly.

"No, your voice…I can tell. You are acting, right now. It's something that you do sometimes. I have been watching you, ever since the Indigo League, and so I know that this isn't you," Jay concluded.

"I was in a bad place for a while Jay. Please understand that everything changed for me so quickly. And Annie, when Annie came and talked to me, and I looked her in the eyes and lied…it was the worst feeling in the world. She didn't do it to me, I did it to myself. And now I fear that I let her down in the worst way possible," Jezz explained guiltily. "So I will not go back. It is better this way. You, however, should go."

Jay offered his hand. "I am not going to go without you."

Jezz contemplated that suggestion. Jay expected him to reach a conclusion, but instead he released a new set of tears.

"I am sorry for hiding from you," he choked out.

"It's okay. You'll be okay," Jay assured him. He let Jezz cry into his shoulder. "We don't have to go back yet. Take your time."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 56

It was a typical Saturday morning at the Morgan household. Rumika was visiting, as she usually did on the weekends, and she and Lucy were contently reading the newspaper on the front porch. Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbufet were attempting to simultaneously soothe the twins while getting ready to head over to the Pallet House. Meanwhile, they had forgotten once again to pay the electric bill, and then James' Raichu and the Mew sisters cased a surge that burnt out all the lights while helping to power up the house, so now they were struggling to keep lights on while the tried to look for their homemade uniforms. Then the phone rang.

"I'm getting' it!" Meowth announced. He jumped over James and ran to the phone. "No way I'm gonna keep dealin' with this baby stuff."

Silver had just spit up all over the place, and Rose was now able to sit up and crawl, and she used her new ability to grab every small item in sight and to throw it at anyone who tried to dress her.

"Oh hi, A," Meowth greeted her. "Whatcha up to?"

"There is a bit of an emergency here," Annastasia answered.

Meowth looked back at Jessie and James. "Yeah, dere's somethin' going wrong over here too," he responded.

"Really? What happened? "Annastasia asked anxiously, assuming that for once Meowth wasn't being sarcastic.

"Yere parents and Wobbufet are bein' defeated by infants," he clarified.

"Wobbba!" Wobbufet cried in confirmation.

"Oh, it's only that," Annastasia sighed, half relieved, half irritated. "Meowth, I have a real emergency. I need to talk to one of them."

Wobbufet took the phone from Meowth and handed it to James. James handed the screaming baby girl to Meowth, who took her away and started singing.

"Hello dear. I didn't realize that you were on the phone with Meowth. He's right about things being hectic around here. The crying, the screaming, and if Meowth keeps singing 'Every Rose has its Thorn' whenever your sister gets fussy, I might just go insane."

"Ok," Annastasia softly acknowledged. "Um, so I know this is a bad time but it's really important. Maybe I should talk to Rumika instead. Is she at the house, hiding from you all?"

"Indeed," James answered. "But you can talk to me."

James walked out of the room, much to Meowth and Jessie's dismay, but he ignored them as he walked down the stairs and into the empty kitchen. No one but the Eevee sisters followed him. Once Annastasia noticed that the background noise had substantially decreased, she explained her situation to her father. He started panicking immediately.

"I have a plan though. I need you to call Giovanni and tell him what is going on. He can get Archer, Domino, Viper, Peirce, and all the other executives to help out. I am going to go after Amber. Lucario, Mewtwo, and I will be able to track her once we get closer to her. She is trackable because she did not use teleport as the others presumably did. We think she might have left Alola, but will were search farther if we need to," Annastasia explained. "We also need you to tell Ash, Misty, and Jezz's guardians about this so that they know what is happening. I can't do it myself. I have too much to handle over here."

"Ok. Sounds like a good plan," James responded, dreading the conversations he was going to have to have with a few parents. "I…do you know why Jay followed him?"

"I don't think it was intentional. According to Sandshrew, Jay got accidentally teleported alongside Jezz. I am assuming he is still with Jezz, wherever he is, and hopefully he can convince Jezz to come back to us," she responded.

"Okay. Bye Anna-chan," he replied sadly before hanging up the phone.

On her end, Annastasia decided to call Jay again, hoping this time he would pick up his cell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm tired, let's land now," Amber told Jay's Togekiss.

"Tooooooog," he sighed.

They started to descend. Amber was used to riding flying-type Pokémon, but she was not used to flying for hours on end, and the fact that now supposed to be asleep only made it harder. Once they landed she looked at her phone. It was 3:34am on Saturday morning.

"They must have gone far," Amber sighed.

She knew Togekiss had an uncanny ability to find Jay, but it had been hours, and they searched in all directions. She reasoned that they must have left Alola altogether. She let the other Pokémon out of their balls. They looked around the empty campsite in confusion, not sure why she had brought them there.

"Pikapi!" Pip complained.

"I know you hate your Pokeball, but this was an emergency", Amber explained to the annoyed Pikachu. "Jezz is upset and missing, and he took Jay along with him. I have to find them asap."

Pip hadn't been in his ball in years, and even then, it was only for a very short period of time. Her other Pokémon also complained.

"I am going to sleep here for a while, then in the morning, someone else can fly instead of Togekiss," she told her collection of bird Pokémon. Pidgeot, Talonflame, and Unfeasant nodded. She took her sleeping bag out of her backpack and spread it on the soft grass. "Goodnight. Or good, morning, I guess."

Amber's stomach woke her up around 7am. After checking the time and getting some more water from the spout that was placed on the other end of the campsite, she looked for something to eat. She checked her bag and discovered that Annastasia had packed a few emergency snacks for her. She hastily ate one of the protein bars then left to go find the restrooms.

"This campsite is just like all the others. I reckon we should get out of here quick, before anyone else shows up," she told Pip.

"Pikapika," the Pokémon responded.

Amber thought back to earlier on in their journey and tried to think of reasons Jezz would want to leave.

"He said I lot of strange things, right Pip?" she asked the Pokémon.

"Pidgeeeee"

"Pika"

"I remember how he always wanted to spend so much time alone…but he never really said why…unless he was sick…I bet he was planning to run for a while now," she continued.

"Pi," Pip agreed.

"Did he regret talking to me?" Amber wondered aloud.

"Pika," said Pip, shaking his head 'no'.

"I don't know if that is true, Pip. Why else would he have fled? Although he seemed relieved to get it off his chest, maybe that was an act. Maybe he was really deeply upset about it," Amber told the Pikachu.

Pip shrugged. Amber turned to the rest of her Pokémon. They had compensated for the lack of Pokémon food by seeking out berries in the nearby woods. She decided it was time to come up with a plan.

"I wonder if I should call A back," she sighed.

Her Pokémon nodded enthusiastically. Amber stared at the phone for a while. Then she heard the sound of people talking. They were getting louder and louder; she could tell they were coming towards her. Amber returned all the Pokémon and hid behind one of the cabins.

"Cassandra, Mike, Rai, I want to stop here and use the restrooms," a girl requested. "I am sick of holding it."

"We've only been walking for an hour," one of the boys complained.

Pip escaped his Pokeball and ran to greet the three strangers.

"A Pikachu!" one of the girls exclaimed.

"I never saw a wild one before. Let's catch it," said one of the boys.

Pip shook his head 'no', but the kids ignored him. One of them released their Rydon. Someone else released a Magmar. They ordered them to attack, and Pip got ready to fight.

"Hold on!" Amber exclaimed. She waved her hands up in surrender as she ran from her hiding spot. "Pip, you can't fight. I don't have any potions to revive you with."

"Piii," he sighed in disappointment.

"This Pikachu belongs to you?" one of the girls asked. She looked like a teenager. The other girl was closer to her age, and she was familiar.

"Amber, I can't believe I ran into you," said Cassandra.

"Oh. I wasn't sure if that was you," Amber responded honestly. "Yeah, Pip is mine."

The Pikachu nodded for confirmation. The two boys, Mike and Rai, groaned and returned their Pokémon.

"I know you because I saw you on stage at the last Pokémon Contest," Amber told Cassandra. "But how do you know me?"

"Your friends Jay and Jezz were gushing about you. They pointed you out to me in the audience," Cassandra responded. "So where is the rest of your group?"

"Ahhh umm they…. they went on a hike," Amber lied.

"Really? Why didn't you go too? Jezz told me you loved the woods," Cassandra replied.

"I…I didn't know Jezz talked about me," Amber mumbled.

"What was that?" Cassandra questioned.

"Nothing," she answered quickly. "I mean I am just tired."

"You looked tired," said one of the boys. "I'm Rai."

"Mike"

"Radly"

"Amber," she responded.

"We are going to hang out here for a bit," said Radly.

"What?" the two boys complained. "Whyyy?"

"Because I am a girl and hate walking in these shoes!" Radly responded. "My feet need a break."

They boys groaned and then walked off. Radly and Cassandra sat down on one of the benches near an empty fire bit. They invited Amber to join them.

"So how is your journey going so far?" Cassandra asked Amber.

"Ok," she responded quietly.

"You seem down. Not like the fiery girl I heard about," Cassandra replied with an encouraging smile.

"Are you feeling well? We have something you can take," Radly offered.

"No, it's not that, I'm just tired," she repeated.

"I think we should stay here with you at least until your group gets back. It's weird, we were just walking through the woods and we didn't hear or see anything out there," Radly commented.

"No. It's fine. I suggest you move on," Amber insisted.

The girls shrugged and left to go use the restroom. Since no one was now watching her, she decided to take off, this time on Pidgeot. Amber figured the kids wouldn't look into it. But when Cassandra and Radly returned to the spot where they left her alone, they panicked.

"We have to call her friends right away!" Cassandra exclaimed. "She is gone. I know we shouldn't have left her here alone. She could have gotten kidnapped!"

"Calm down, Cassandra. Do you have anyone's number?" Radly responded.

"I have Jay, Jezz, June, and Jocelyn's number," Cassandra answered. "They were all in the last contest. I'll call June. She seems like the super responsible type."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

June was sitting in the Morgan's bungalow, picking at her breakfast. Jocelyn, Benny, Takeshi, and most of their Pokémon joined them. Logan and Michio were in the kitchen talking to someone on the phone, while Annastasia, Lily, Maya, and the other Pokémon members of their group were out searching for the three missing children. June's phone rang, and she picked it up right away.

"Cassandra, how are you?" June asked sweetly, masking her anxiety.

"Good. We were just talking to Amber. Then we left to go use the restroom, but when we returned she was gone. She said you all were hiking in the woods nearby, but we can't spot you," Cassandra explained.

"You found her!" June exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Cassandra questioned.

"Amber, Jezz, and Jay, are all missing," she explained. By now everyone had gathered around to listen to June talk. "Jezz ran away, Jay followed him, and then Amber went to go after the both of them. Where are you now?"

"We are on the north side of the mainland," Cassandra answered. "I had no idea! Amber must have lied to us."

"Yeah," June sighed sadly. "Thanks Cassandra. If she returns, call us immediately. Also, see if you can reach Jezz or Jay. They aren't picking up for any of us."

"Will do. Good luck," Cassandra responded.

"What is going on?" Radly asked her friend.

"Amber, Jezz, and Jay and in big trouble," she answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jezz kept trying to send Jay back, but Jay kept on dodging every chance he got. After a while Jay's concerned turned into rage, something Jezz had never seen before in his best friend. They were now walking side by side, but neither of them said a word.

"Xattttt", Xatu cooed at them.

The psychic bird pecked Jezz with its beak. Then it landed in front of the two boys, forcing them to stop in their tracks. When they tried to go around it, it pecked both of them.

"I think it wants to show us something," Jay said tiredly.

"I know, but I don't want to see," Jezz responded anxiously.

"Xuuu!" it cried.

"Just listen to it," Jay sigh mumbled irritably.

Xatu continued to harass the boys. Jay was sad to see one of Jezz's Pokémon completely disobeying him. All his others always treated him with so much respect.

Jezz gave up and just stood there, frustrating Jay even further. It was bad enough he had no idea where he was or where he was going, but Jezz was not giving him any answers. Then from the lack of sleep, proper hydration, and food combined with very high mental stress caused Jezz to finally collapse onto the ground.

"Yeep!" Jay squealed as he dropped down next to him. "Xatu, Vileplume, Delcatty, Chimecho, Frufrou, Porygon, what do I do?"

"Chiiiiimmeeee!" Chimecho sang. The heal bell had clearly hit Jezz, but he didn't react.

"He tries to run away, accidentally takes me with him me with him, and we travel in time and then he gets upset and ignores me. Now we are out of food and water, totally lost, sleep deprived and I have no idea why he fainted or what to do about it," Jay thought to himself.

"Xatu!" the bird yelled at Jay.

"That's right! Xatu, you can help, can't you?" Jay asked the birdlike Pokémon.

"Xuu?" it shrugged.

"Can you teleport me to a hospital?" Jay requested. Xatu shook its head 'no' and cooed a few times.

"Please?" he begged. "I know Pokémon are only supposed to take orders from their trainers, but you know this is an emergency. Jezz needs your help, and so do I."

The Pokémon cooed a few more times. Jay sighed and observed Jezz. Despite him being out cold, his heart was racing and he had a very obvious fever. Chimecho used heal bell again, but as usual, its effects only lasted a few moments. Jay searched through his bag to see if there was inside that could help.

"I wonder why he has these", Jay commented as he lifted up a small medicine purse. "These are the same pills A has to take. Did he steal them?"

He also noticed a few other items that he was very surprised that Jezz would have. Jezz was carrying over a dozen books, all manuals and how-to guides, and he also had a notebook almost entirely filled with notes. He also found what appeared to be a toiletry bag filled with hair dye, mace, a knife, one hundred dollars cash, sunglasses, sunblock, NRTIs, PIs, tampons, and some food. He reasoned Jezz either grabbed Annastasia's toiletry bag by accident or he was one of those odd children who collected random items. He decided he wouldn't put it passed Jezz. Jay moaned in anguish when he realized there was nothing in that bag that could help his friend. He looked back at Jezz, who hadn't stirred since he passed out several minutes ago.

"I have to get out of here," he sighed, trying to calm his pending panic attack. "Xatu, let's try this again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by Florence and the Machine

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **In The Next Chapter** :

Haku, Alina, and Lona

A pistachio divergence

Annastasia talks to Brock


	26. Concern

* **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

 **AN:** I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Not much happens action-wise, but I enjoyed drafting this one and feel like it belonged here and not as a cut scene (as I originally intended for it to be). And just so you know, the event that Michio describes in this chapter is a blend of ancient Hawaiian tradition, Native American tradition (though I am not sure what tribes), and Japanese tradition—I didn't make it up, I just did a mashup of these weird things. Also, everything he says is based on the experiences of real people, if that makes a difference to you. That's all I have for now. Please review if you get the chance:) I read every comment and I always appreciate hearing from people.

 **Concern**

 _"You say you wander your own land  
But when I think about it  
I don't see how you can"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

June had told Annastasia about her phone call with Cassandra. Not long after that conversation Annastasia had returned to the bungalow with Rumika, Lily, Maya, and her parents. Everyone else was still out helping the police, including Soledad and her group.

"Thank you so much," Annastasia told June the moment they got back to the house. "Now we found out which island Amber was on, we can get a better estimate of where she could be going from there based on how long it took her to travel. The local police have working with us and Giovanni and Delia have all of Team Rocket searching for them in every other region."

"Ok," June and Takeshi responded.

They were unsure of how to feel about the situation or if they were currently hurting or helping their peers. The trio didn't explain any of their motives, and so the other kids felt a bit removed from the tasks at hand, especially June and Takeshi.

"How is Rita?" Takeshi asked Annastasia.

"She woke up, extremely pissed because she was hungry, but calmed down after talking with Ralph. That was short lived, because then he whispered something to her and then she got mad and nearly strangled him while yelling about him making her go out. Oh, and she cried over the loss of her motorbike. She did have major surgery, so she is kinda out of it, but at least she is awake," Annastasia explained. "She's not quite herself, but she'll get there."

"Good, I was afraid she wouldn't wake up," Takeshi replied.

"That rarely happens," Annastasia replied, though she was thinking the same thing. It seems that so-called curse at least spared Rita's life.

"Did you tell her about the…um…crisis?" June inquired.

"No. Rita was still very worn out. I didn't want to wear her down any further. I will wait until she feeling better physically to tell her about it, so I suggest you don't say anything about it if you talk to her," she answered. "How's everything going over here? Where is everyone else?"

"We are surviving fine without you, sis," Logan answered as he entered the room. "Takeshi and June's parents and Serena and Bonnie are cooking us food."

"Where are Michio, Jocelyn, and Benny? Watching the babies?" Annastasia questioned.

"Yeah. They are in the back nursery," June answered.

"Is Jocelyn feeling better?" Jessie asked as she, Rumika, and James came through the door.

"She still feels like Jay betrayed her," Logan responded. "I am not sure what is going on now. Last I heard she was ranting to Michio."

Rumika continued to talk to the kids while Jessie, James, and Annastasia walked to the backroom. The door was shut, and all they could hear was the low murmur of a quiet conversation. James knocked a few times on the door. Benny answered it.

"Hey, we're back," James said quietly.

Jocelyn was sitting on the couch holding Silver, who was fast asleep. Michio was next to her holding Rose, who laughed loudly when she noticed her parents and sister coming towards her. Jessie picked her up.

"Thanks for watching them," Jessie mumbled.

"You're welcome," Michio replied, a little surprised at how soft Jessie looked and sounded in that moment. It only happens every once in a while.

"They were bad and good," said Jocelyn as she handed Silver to James. "Not like Jay, who is just bad."

"You are still mad at him?" James asked.

"He didn't even say where he was going. He said he would never leave me behind. Jay is a liar," she vented. "And Amber promised too. And I thought Jezz was nice."

"Something happened to make them leave, and we are going to find out what it was," Annastasia assured her. "They didn't leave just to be mean."

"It seems like it. Or maybe they were just tired of contests. After all, it was my idea to do it," Jocelyn responded sadly.

"That's not true, princess. I don't think this has anything to do with contests. And besides, you only did one," James reasoned.

"I already told her all this", Michio said to Jessie, James, and Annastasia.

"You know Jocelyn, my big brother left me alone too", Benny told her. "But I am not mad."

"That's different", she remarked. "You and Tamaki decided together."

"Flaafy!"

"Bounsweee!"

"Pluss"

"Look on the bright side. You will always have your Pokémon right there when you need them. And when Jay, Amber, and Jezz return, we will make them apologize to you and everything will be fine," said Annastasia. "Have you been training with Plusle and Minun some more? They seem to really like you."

"Minunnnn!"

"Pluslllle"

"That's true, my Pokemon are always there for me," Jocelyn supposed. "And yeah, Plusle and Minun have been training with me and Michio."

The Pokémon both rubbed their cheeks against Jocelyn's face. Jocelyn laughed, picked them up, and then left the room with her parents, the twins, Benny, and some of the other Pokémon following behind, leaving Annastasia, Bleu, and Lil-G alone with Michio Mienshao, and Peruva.

"I didn't realize until today that Jocelyn was so attached to that trio," Annastasia admitted. "Though it does make sense. Jay is closer to her in age, and unlike most big brothers, he likes to include her in a lot of things. Jay was always the extra fun sibling; he used to always play games with her after school and they'd hang out on weekends together and with Amber. Now that neither of them are in school and Jay has more friends that are closer to his age around, I think their relationship has changed a bit and that makes her uncomfortable."

"That would make sense," Michio replied. "At least your other brother and sister were pleasant. Jocelyn was driving me up a wall."

"I bet she is jealous of Rose, too. Jocelyn said that ever since she was born you spent more time talking to Rose than you to do her, and it didn't seem to me that she was very happy about it," she informed him. "And now of course she is mad at Amber, Jezz, and Jay."

"I can see that," Michio whispered, looking at the door. "What is your theory?"

"Theory?" Annastasia questioned. "You mean, you want to know why I think they really left?"

"Yes," he replied.

"It's like I said before. When I talked to Jezz the night he left, he was very off. He was like that the whole day actually. I could tell how conflicted he was. I knew this whole journey that he was keeping something from me, but I had no idea what. He needs help. I am guilty that I couldn't help him, and I feel like I drove him away. I said something to trigger him, but I don't know what," she answered. "They are only preteens. I wasn't expecting so much drama from them. I didn't have this much drama in my life when I was their age."

"I did", Michio mumbled.

"I know. Haku, Alina, and Lona, right?" she asked teasingly.

"Unfortunately, yes," he responded.

"Ok, I need to take my mind off of Jay, Amber, and Jezz. Give me the details on those three. When is the last time they saw you, and who are they really?" Annastasia questioned.

"Why do you care?" Michio questioned.

"I think I have some obvious reasons. But if you want specifics, I'll tell you about how they egged the house again yesterday, and they left me a note," Annastasia told him. "I really don't want them coming around here anymore. It's creepy, and annoying, and we never even did anything to them."

"I knew that they egged the house, because your mom made me scrub it off," he responded. "But I didn't see or hear anything about a note. What note?"

"It was addressed to me, and it was pretty gross, but I take insults well. I ripped it up before anyone else could read it," she responded. "I think it is safe to assume that it is those girls who keep bothering us and that this isn't one of Sandshrew's welcome home presents."

"I hate them so much. Last I saw them was yesterday. Haku came to check on Mienshao. She apparently wanted to make she he was comfortable or something like that. The cat's a spy, I bet," said Michio. "Which one of them wrote the note?"

"All three of them signed," Annastasia answered. "It is not the note that is the problem, it is the fact that they are still bothering us. They also claimed to have some kind of relationship with Jezz, early on and when I last heard from her. I don't know if that is a joke or not, but I passed the message on to Rumika just in case. It may be important, especially now. Have they done anything to you lately?"

"Some hate mail, nothing new," he responded "Why do you want to know so much about them? I figured you'd be the kind of person to just ignore them."

"I am not that kind of person. Just because I have great tolerance doesn't mean that I let people walk all over me," she explained. "Please, tell me about them. Start from the beginning. I need a break, I've been working since 4:00am, and you never talk about them."

"I don't talk about them for a reason, Annie," Michio reminded her.

"Can you try?" she requested. "I want to talk about something other than my failure as a temporary guardian."

"Fine then. I'll tell you about another shit show," he begrudgingly agreed.

Annastasia had made herself comfortable on the couch and was staring at him expectantly. He took a deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts.

"You sure look excited," he sniggered.

"I sure am," she retorted.

"I suppose I'll start with kuku Puanani", he replied

Annastasia poked him. "What the hell is 'kuku Puanani'?"

"My great-grandmother, and probably my number one enemy," he answered.

"That must be hard to achieve. You have so many," she commented wittily.

"Yeah, I do," he agreed. "Is this going to be a conversation where you interrupt every few sentences with a divergence?"

"Yes," she responded after a brief pause. "I can't help it. It's my programming."

"That's fine. Let's talk about something else," he replied.

"No, Michio, go on," she insisted. "Please?"

Michio sighed and then got ready to continue.

"I first encountered that trio at our Keiko Pa'ina," he continued.

"What's that?" Annastasia questioned. "Write it down."

Michio took out a pen and wrote down the foreign word.

"Keiko Pa'ina," she read aloud. "Oh, knew that…I just never heard anyone with an accent say it before. I studied the language on my own."

"I can get rid of the accent, you know. I just need to practice talking like a Kantonian, or a Kantonite, whatever you people call it," he replied.

"I don't think we have a word for that. But I like your accent. The last time you tried to copy a Kanto accent, all I could think about was how mean you sounded. It was weird. Trust me, you should keep it," Annastasia recommended. "And now we are getting off track…"

"We can diverge if you want," Michio reminded her.

"No, I want to focus on one thing at a time for once. No more distractions…go," she ordered.

"Keiko Pa'ina is the day everyone around here gets together to name all the babies born that month. It's Alola tradition to name all the babies born in the same month at the same time, and there is a big party surrounding it. It is always held on the last day of the month, in my case, December 31. Only family members and neighbors within your class rank are usually allowed to attend that specific party. That meant that for the Kapule family, only members of their Klan were allowed to come. I was born in the same month as Haku Kukununu, Alina Palu, and Lona Laan, so the Kapule Party was for us."

—"Essentially they forced you together, since that day at the festival, right?" Annastasia asked.

Michio nodded. "And they haven't left me alone since."—

"All these rich snobby people like me come all dressed like royalty. They bring the family presents, congratulating them on having a child or whatever. Usually they bring some kind of elaborate dessert accompanied with a huge check, expensive jewelry, or a scholarship, something like that. It is the Kapule tradition to see who would be willing to spend the most money, and it became a kind of contest to see which of the four babies would receive the most money. I bet you can't guess who got the most."

—"You?" Annastasia guessed.

He shook his head 'no'. "It was Haku". —

This news was devastating to my family. Before my parents and grandparents had chosen a name for me, they discovered that I didn't win their little competition, and they were pissed. I can think of a few reasons as to why it was so. First of all, I was the second son to be born to them, not the first. In Alola, second sons often get the inheritance, but only the eldest sons get titles and higher respect. Or the eldest girls, of course, which was the case for Haku, Alina, and Lona. But my neighbors had another reason to not like me. At least, that is what my relatives perceived. They knew my mother was a cheater. While she had already been caught and shamed for cheating, which she did for almost a year before anyone found out, they still antagonized her. Of course, it was assumed among my family members that I was actually her and my legal father's baby—keeping up appearances was essential—there were people who used gossip as gospel. And I so I was one of those 'rogue kids'. They called all the deviating babies 'rogue kids'. I got less than a quarter of what the girls had each received. I was very bitter when I found out about this rogue kid stuff around age five. Then I learned that my parents were going to buy me whatever I wanted anyway so I didn't even care."

—"What does this have to do with your great-grandmother?" Annastasia interrupted.

"I am getting there. My great-grandmother is the one who restarted this tradition. It's an ancient tradition, but she is the person who got my family back into it. She really pushed it, and she spread all those rumors about me being a rogue kid. She is the person in my family with the most power overall, so whatever she says is true, regardless of whether or not people believe her. She directed this event and all the other ones like it," he explained. "And in doing so she set the stage for what the rest of my life would be like," he answered.

"The rest of your life? Tell me more," she requested.

"You know most of it," Michio responded.

"But I don't know everything," she argued.

"Fine, you asked for it," he responded.—

Haku was like the princess of the town. Her daily wardrobe must have cost more than your house in Pallet. Alina and Lona were like her second-in-command princesses, and I was apparently the odd standout. I should also point out that I am the only Alola native I know who has a Japanese name, not traditional Hawaiian one. And I was the only boy my age. The one closest to me is my brother, then this other kid who is two years younger than me. Then there was my father, who was less than happy to raise me. He adored Koan, but had difficulty even tolerating me. I knew the difference by the time I was four years old. My grandparents on his side, the ones you met, also disliked me, especially as I got older, especially now. Even though most Alola natives have similar features, it became apparent to most of my relatives that I did not look enough like my legal father to be his biological son. This came up in a lot of conversations. Secret conversations, but they were still there, in the shadows and in locked rooms," he explained.

—Honestly you and your brother look a lot alike. How did they justify their comments?" Annastasia questioned

"They said I was too pale and my eyes were too green," he answered.

Annastasia held her hand up against his.

"That's a dumb explanation. Look how dark your hand is compared to mine. And your eyes are brown. Sure they are not really super dark brown…" her voice trailed off.

"I was paler when I was younger, and my eyes were lighter, like a hazel. They had a bit of green in them too, like people with hazel eyes typically do," he responded.

"They still do. It's a dark green. Hard to see unless you really stare," Annastasia replied. "Like some of the people in my family."

"Ok," he responded. "Remember whatever kuku Puanani said was true, so if she said I was rogue, there was no arguing about it."

"I am hoping for this to gets more interesting, maybe a little less snarky too," she told him. "So I'll stop interrupting."

"I'll try to be less sarcastic", Michio promised, sarcastically of course. "I think was telling you about my parents". —

"My mom overcompensated for what my dad didn't do. In fact, she smothered me, but I liked it. She let me wear my hair longer than most other boys were allowed to grow theirs and always bought me what I wanted, no matter what it was. My dad liked me when I as a baby, I think, but when the rumors about me being somebody else's kid got more and more frequent, he decided it would be better to spend less time with me. Meanwhile I got this reputation for being gay, even though I was a toddler at the time, and that made the divide even deeper. Though my parents never divorced, there was a very obvious separation. Kuku Puanani, my paternal grandparents, aunts, and uncles told my mom that she and I were the ones who started this mess.

And so my father gave up on me and focused almost entirely on Koan. He conditioned Koan to be the way he wanted to be. Looking back, I am not that upset that he didn't like me. My life might have been a bit more difficult, I don't know. Koan was one of three boys and six girls in our circle that were born in the same summer. That was apparently ideal, because as far as I knew, you were expected to eventually marry another member of our circle, and it was always preferable that it was someone of the opposite sex that was the same age as you. No outsiders, as you know. But I never thought that applied to me, since I was always treated like an outsider. While I knew there was a possibility they would expect me to marry someone in our circle, there wasn't a focus on me the way there was a focus on Koan. Also, my mom didn't talk about it with me much, so it was not something I thought of often."

—"It now makes sense why it seems that everyone else in Alola knows about the odd arranged marriage deal but you didn't," Annastasia observed. "Maybe your mom thought that it wouldn't actually apply to you, since you weren't treated like the other boys."

"I think that's it too", Michio murmured.—

"Reputation aside, I was still spoiled rotten, as you know. I had millions of dollars at my disposal, and I was only a kid. That would later come back up and bite my ass, but at the time it was the only thing I felt I had going for me, other than my Pokémon of course."

—"Liiiieeeeeparrrr", Peruva purred. She rested her head in his lap and forced him to pet her.

"Anyway…", Michio continued as he stroked her face —

"I got Peruva when we were in Unova on a mother-son vacation. It was common for us. My mom wanted me to see the 'civilized world' outside of the Kapule Klan so we visited I think every island in Alola as well as several of the nicest cities in Unova. My mom got me Peruva when she was a Purrloin from this breeder. I think I mentioned before how both her parents were shinies, and my mom insisted on purchasing her because it means that if Peruva ever has kittens, they would have a much higher chance of being shinies too. And it is common knowledge that purebred cat types are healthier, stronger, and more intelligent than mixed-bred ones."

—"Don't tell my uncle, aunt, cousins, and Maya that," Annastasia warned. "They'll fury swipe you every day of your life. Ok well Maya probably wouldn't, but I can vouch for the others."

"That's what my mother told me, years ago. I always believed what she said. Weren't you like that with your parents?" he questioned.

"Mostly, I suppose. Go on please, I want to hear more," she replied. —

"Peruva enlightened my interest in Pokémon training. It was a good thing to do if you were a super-rich loner kid. I battled wild Pokémon to get stronger, but I never kept them. I was only interested in the best Alola had to offer. In other words: shinies, purebreds, and legendaries. By the time I was ten I had created the ultimate team: Peruva, three purebred shinies, and two legendaries, Darkrai and Lunala. I won the Alola Pokémon League that year, and the next, and basically every year up until I was sent to Kanto. I even won in Unova twice. While everything seemed great from the outside, well, as you know things weren't so great on the inside.

I started feeling a real disconnect between me and my peers around age four. I didn't want to internalize the insults and accusations, but I did. It's not the reason I'm a jerk though. I'm a jerk because it is easier to be rude than it is to be polite. But I did start to believe everything they told me, and my three biggest preachers were Alina, Haku, and Lona. They are the ones who always called me out, even on personal matters, if you know what I mean."

—"I actually don't know what you mean," Annastasia interjected.

"They were always trying to get me. They made me realize how much I actually hate women," he responded.

"My experience was a lot like that too," Annastasia cut in. "I always went to parties with Rita and our Team Rocket friends, or I'd go with Nolan and Lexi, and that is when I realized how much I don't like guys or girls. I liked having a drink, catching up with friends, and meeting new people, but I hated what usually followed, or what people expected to follow. So I decided to ignore guys. Too bad we didn't meet when we were twelve."

"That would have been nice," Michio agreed.

"Sorry for the other divergence. Now go," Annastasia instructed.

"Ok, though it's not like I have anything interesting to add," he warned her.

"Try," she requested. —

"My father became very angry when he heard that I was being asocial. Then he heard about what the other kids and their parents were calling me, and he took his rage out on me. He pulled me out of my snobby and elitist prep school I had to go to and in exchange had me homeschooled by a professional private tutor. Haku, Lona, and Alina's parents did the same, and next thing I knew, I was stuck with them for an additional eight hours per day."

"So homeschooling was even worse than prep school," Annastasia surmised. "What kind of school is a prep school even supposed to be? What were you supposed to be prepping for anyway?"

"My future, apparently. They actually called it etiquette school or some shit like that. Waste of time, waste of money, waste of energy," said Michio. "And you know what that led to…"—

The first time I stole alcohol from my parents' I was six years old. My father and the servants just kept it lying around the house, and I spent a lot of time in the house. I was told it was forbidden by both of my parents, so I obviously took the first opportunity I had to get some. It was pretty innocent at first. I would take some of that nasty-tasting expensive shit and mix it with sugar. It was insane how relieved I felt after that. It was my favorite pastime, since I wasn't allowed to watch TV when my dad was home. I opted for Captain Morgan and **Chivas Regal Royal Salute** instead."

—"That's a coincidence. The first time I had alcohol, it was Captain Morgan. My dad bought it all the time when I was younger because it had the name 'Morgan' in it. That is strong for a young person; I didn't have any until I was ten and I was inaugurated into a new rank in Team Rocket," Annastasia told him. "But I never heard of **Chivas Regal Royal Salute."**

"Probably because it costs $1,000 per bottle," Michio mused. "And I had my first taste when I was five and I was inaugurated into the drinking alone life."

Annastasia nodded. "I am not going to add sympathy. Not yet, anyway. Not until you finish." —

"As a mentioned, I still saw the other kids around despite not being in school anymore. I was expected to go to their 'appointments', but I suppose most people would call them 'playdates'. As you probably guessed, they were always included Haku, Alina, and Lona, sometimes exclusively. It was torturous. From age two until age twelve I was forced to keep those appointments. If I didn't, one or both of my parents would punish me. The punishments from my dad were harsh, but it my mom wasn't so bad. But it was like kuku Puanani was keeping a checklist, and every time I got punished I got a strike against me. And shame, but as I got older I decided that I didn't care whether or not they tried to shame me, because it stopped working. On the other hand, those three girls were, from the outside, well-behaved ladies with good moral and social standing, and they never got punished once. However, from my internal perspective, they were controlling, selfish, and petty. And they still are."

—"That is a bit exaggerated, right? They couldn't have been that bad, not as little children. What did they make you do? Gossip? Play team-party? Have fake weddings?" Annastasia inquired.

"They did those things, but each time I saw them it was one judgment after the next. They always got their way, and I got blamed for all the lying and stealing they did," he explained.

"They didn't do anything to you, personally right? Because believe it or not you can do something about it," Annastasia replied.

"Personally, you mean like beat me up?" he asked. "Technically it was their Pokémon that pounded me."

"Ouch. I was actually thinking of sexual assault. I know what that is like," she responded. "But I imagine getting beat up by Pokémon is just as awful."

"Not quite. What are you talking about? Why would you bring that up?" Michio inquired.

"This story is familiar, you know," she reminded him.

"Oh yeah. It didn't quite get to that," Michio responded, remembering her parents' ordeals.

"But I don't want to talk about it now, and it really isn't anything you haven't hear before. I want you to talk. You never really talk much about your past. This is good," Annastasia responded.

"Then I'll keep going", he responded cautiously. —

"That trio was consistently in my life all the way up until the week I met you. They were terribly unobservant, so they didn't even notice when I had gotten more into drinking, and by age eight, different drugs. I got them from the servants. I gave them my allowance, and in return they gave me all kinds of stuff. I didn't even know what it was half the time. But it helped me win. Until I got caught, that is.

My first intervention came when I was thirteen. My parents didn't know about the hard drugs, but they knew about the alcohol, tobacco, marijuana and the insane amounts of coffee I was consuming each day. None of those things were illegal, and other than the tobacco, none of them were unhealthy in moderation, and that is how I got a hold of them. I don't think my family actually realized how bad it was at the time. They had a counselor come to me, because if other people in and outside of the Kapule Klan knew that I was being sent away for rehab when I was just barely a teenager, I would become more screwed over than I already was. But the counselor didn't help, and I continued to live as I normally did: spending all my money on drugs and alcohol, and during those brief periods of times during which I was sober, buying expensive gifts for my awesome Pokémon."

—"Lieee," Peruva sighed. Mienshao purred at her and they had a little conversation.

"I am sure Peruva was really unhappy with you at the time," said Annastasia.

"I was a disappointment to everyone, so don't take it personally," he assured the Pokémon.

"Liepard," she whispered in response.

"Michio, continue the story," Annastasia requested. —

"My second intervention came when I was fifteen. My parents finally realized that I was ignoring my counselor and acting even worse than before. This time they went really hard on me. I was given a lot of restrictions, and as a result people started talking. And spreading more rumors. The truth about me being an addict really shook up my family. My mother was blamed most of all. Most of my relatives only spoke to me to perpetuate their hatred, and the few who didn't hate me were still deeply ashamed of me.

I also had a lot of pressure on me to become social. But the problem was that the reason I acted asocial was because the people I had the option of socializing with were all annoying snobs. I was also supposed to be gay, and everyone said it was because my mom spent too much time with me, or because I spent too much time mothering my Pokémon, or because I was secretly a girl. It bothered me a lot more than I let on, though I bet a lot of people assumed that is why I got into drugs and alcohol in the first place.

As a young teen I would sneak out at night and go to the clubs. Only members of the Kapule Klan who were between the ages of fourteen and eighteen were allowed in. I didn't have to disguise myself because I knew no one would tell my elders. They wanted me to be there, even if it was just so that they could make fun of me. I wanted to go for the buzz.

I would force myself to hang out with the girls that weren't my three nightmares. Despite their constant begging, I never took them up on any of their offers. I almost did I bunch of times. Truly, I was only there for the drinks, since by the time I was thirteen and a half all the alcohol in my house was locked up. I got picked on for being the only teenage boy in the universe who thought sex was gross and unappealing. But I didn't do anything about it for years[BB1] [BB2] .

—"I don't know what you've could have done about it to be honest," said Annastasia.

"Sometimes I think I still don't know what I am doing," he replied.

"That's everyone," she assured him.

"Maybe. I was definitely in pretty deep at this point though, so logic wouldn't have worked," he told her.

"Does logic work on you now?" she asked amusingly.

"Yes, it does actually," he responded defensively.

"When you are not being stubborn," she added.

"Touché," he retorted. "Continuing—

"One night when I was fifteen years old, I was walking back from the bar. It was somewhere between 2 and 4am, and this vaguely familiar person in a cloak stopped me. I could tell it was a woman, and she said she just wanted to talk. She claimed to have no Pokémon on her other than her two super-friendly Iwanko and she had no intention of attacking me. At this point I was crossfaded to hell and had almost zero judgment skills. I am actually now surprised that I survived after doing this to myself for years. Point is, I had no idea who this person was and I probably shouldn't have trusted her, but I did. She gave me a few harsh words to try and knock some sense into me. I don't remember exactly what I said in return, but I am sure 'fuck off' and 'I don't care' was part of the script. She gave me this disgusted look then handed me a small piece of paper with a name and number on it. Then she and her two Iwanko disappeared into the night. It was freaky.

—"That might…never mind," Annastasia interrupted.

"You can say it," Michio responded.

"No, forget it. Just keep going," she encouraged him.

"Ok," he complied—

The next day I woke up feeling like trash. I had a killer headache and very few memories of the night before still remained. I thought about the contact that weird lady gave me. I found it rolled up on my floor. It read 'Ama Luani'. Later that afternoon, I called her. She turned out to be a counselor. I rejected this immediately and hung up. Then she called my parents, and I had my third intervention.

Ama gave me a whole bunch of shit to counteract the other shit I had in my body. There was no pointless speech therapy or lectures. I would show up, we'd talk like normal people, she'd give me the stuff I needed to take, and then I would leave. In and out within thirty minutes. And Ama had a great reputation. People came to her for many different reasons, not just because they were addicts. I suppose this is what put me in better favor with my community. Of course, everyone still knew that I was an alcoholic and drug addict, they still knew I was a spoiled jerk, and they still knew—or thought, rather—that I was gay. While people still hated me, it was at least more tolerable. Ama didn't, because she couldn't care less. But she didn't cure me. I may have been sober but I was still messed up. I spent more money than I had ever had in the past, and I used so much of it for my Pokémon, it was very obvious that I was wasting money. My grandfather apparently suggested that I should be disciplined. The way to do that was to send me to Kanto, where I would 'rough it' for at least six months. The rest is history, I suppose."

"And your great-grandmother, she is a big role model in your circle. What does she think now? Is she still around?" Anastasia inquired.

"She's still alive, strangely enough," he answered. "No one disliked me more than her. And one of the letters I got was from her. And she hates you so much, maybe even more than she hates me. Sorry, but you wanted honesty."

Michio took a long sip from his water bottle but kept his eyes focused on Annastasia, awaiting her response.

"Hey, you know what? I don't care what she thinks, either do you, and honestly I would think that after all that, you would have been grateful to be sent to Kanto," she commented.

"It wasn't the fact that I had to leave that pissed me off, it was how them did it. They took all my things and kicked me out. It was a bit of shock," he defended.

"Hmm. I have a proposal," Annastasia responded eagerly.

"Proposal? What are you going to make me do?" he questioned.

"I think there are a lot of people that would benefit from hearing your story," she surmised.

"You're joking," he replied.

"No, I am serious. Think about it. What about Jezz?" Annastasia responded.

"He's a little kid," Michio said pointedly. "And what about him?"

"Something in my gut tells me it's a good idea, especially if he is involved in your family's messed up situation," she told him.

"He has enough of his own shit to deal with. He doesn't need to hear about mine," Michio responded. "And in case you forgot, he isn't here at the moment."

"I know, but he isn't going to be gone forever, and I am going to have to talk to him about a lot of things when he returns," she pointed out.

"That isn't your responsibility. You aren't his mother," Michio replied.

"I feel like I am sometimes. Speaking of which, the Hales, when they find out they are going to be so mad at me," she vented. "I know it is selfish to think about that now, but it is true. They are never going to trust me with him again."

"You mean they don't know yet?" Michio question.

Annastasia shook her head. "No one has been able to reach them."

"Doesn't that concern you?" he continued.

"Not really. They did say that they were going to be out of touch for a little while. They didn't pick up their emergency number, but maybe that is what they meant by 'out of touch," she explained.

"Ok then," Michio replied. "You should relax a bit more. It's not like you made him leave."

"I thought talking to him the way did would leave a positive impact," Annastasia sighed.

"You're underestimating the impressions you leave on people. It probably was a positive impact. Maybe he wanted to off himself, but he didn't because of you," he told her. "Who knows?"

"Don't even say that," she responded miserably.

"I am trying to help," he retorted. "Helping people isn't something I am used to doing."

"That doesn't change my opinion," she decided.

Annastasia stood up to leave. Michio stopped her.

"Is there anything I can do? I am not completely useless," said Michio.

"You already are helping with some things, if you can believe it. Jocelyn likes having you around. It's important because my parents, Meowth, Lucy, Rumika, Jay, and I can't be here. She has never been without one of us before. I think the fact that you, the other kids, and some of their parents are here helps a lot. She feels so forgotten, I can tell. This was supposed to be _her_ year to shine and to show everyone how she has blossomed, but now everyone's attention is on Jezz, and now Amber and Jay too," Annastasia emphasized. "Jezz has even seemed to taken over Rita."

"Rita… is she going to come here? She isn't stuck in the hospital, is she?" he questioned.

Annastasia laughed. "Since when do you care about Rita?"

"She isn't so bad," he replied nonchalantly.

"Rita is going to be stuck there for a while. Not only does she have to recover from the broken ribs and surgery, she also has a concussion and is very spacey. Tough as she is, it's not a good idea for her to just get up and leave. But she isn't there alone. Her partner is there. Soledad told me he planned on staying a while. With her Pokémon, too of course," Annastasia responded.

"But…um….is she okay?" Michio stuttered.

"She is fine. She can talk, so she can't be hurting too badly, and I don't think they are going to keep her for more than a week. The worse thing for her is the fact that she is going to be out of work for a while. Delia won't let Giovanni or any of the executives assign agents to a mission unless they are perfectly healthy. She isn't going to be very happy doing staff work or being forced to rest," she replied. "I need to take a nap now. I'll talk to you after I see her next. Thanks for the information you shared. I like having more of your story in my head."

"No problem, though I don't get why. It wasn't very Rosy," Michio responded.

"Was that a pun?" Annastasia asked excitedly.

"Um, no," he answered.

"You disappoint me," she retorted.

"Disappointing others comes naturally to me," Michio replied. "Go to bed, Annie. Let me know how Rita is doing the next time you go to see her again. Or maybe I'll go too."

"Whoa, really? Are you seriously interested?" Annastasia reacted.

"Yes," he huffed, put off her response.

"Well that is good. I will let you know what is going on with all of that," Annastasia replied.

"Ok. Have a good rest, I am going to go take a walk," he told her.

Annastasia watched him for a moment, and having had memorized every detail of his profile, noticed upon her first full observation that something important was missing.

"Your pendant," she murmured. "You took it off."

Michio rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "I didn't think you would notice that."

"You don't like it?" she asked. "You should have told me. I would have made you something else."

"No, it was stolen…" he stumbled.

"From around your neck? When? How is that even possible?" she inquired.

"Bad luck?" he guessed.

"Or mini-monster," she grumbled.

"I thought about it, and I don't think it was that," Michio replied.

"That is the first time I think you ever defended Sandshrew," Annastasia realized.

"Yeah, well, the beast had an alibi. Jocelyn says that it was in the kitchen with her the whole time I was napping, sneaking some of her peanut butter cookie dough while she, Logan, Wobbufet, and Squirt Gun were baking," he explained.

"Huh. Well it can't be it two places at once, right?" Annastasia wondered aloud.

"I don't think so. It would have done that to us before," Michio responded.

"I had something stolen from me too recently," she told him.

"When?" Michio asked. "What was it?"

"Sometime between Friday afternoon and Saturday night. Someone took my mace," she answered.

"Your mace? You carry a mace. Why?" he questioned.

"It is a useful thing to have. When I checked my bag Friday at around two it was gone," Annastasia explained.

"You were using it Friday morning?" he continued.

"Yes," she asserted. "My mom got it for me. It's to smash open coconuts, obviously."

"Yeah, obviously," he mumbled.

"The point is, it's gone, and so was my medicine. Some of it, anyway. I have an emergency stash though, so that isn't as big a deal. What is a big deal is that my mace is gone, and I'm pissed, but I haven't had an opportunity to rant yet," said Annastasia. "It can't be easily replaced."

"Sorry about that," he airily responded.

"I still need food, then a nap," she yawned. "Bye, see you later."

"Goodnight," he replied.

While Michio went outside to walk, Annastasia left the nursery to go find some food. She settled on some yogurt and sat down on one of the counter's stools. Brock was still in the kitchen, cleaning up from before.

"We have leftovers, just so you know. We didn't stick them in the fridge yet," Brock told her.

"To be honest I am just extremely nauseous right now. I am craving yogurt, and I have a feeling that if I eat anything else, I'll just throw it up," she answered.

"Stressed out?" he responded.

"Extremely," she mumbled.

"You are not the only one," Brock replied. "Misty and Jessie are in the worst fight of this century, and Ash and James are so depressed."

"I know. But you see, that only makes the pressure on me more intense. Brock, you do realize that this is all my fault, right?" Annastasia vented.

"Please don't feel that way. I know you often forget, but you are still a kid too. Not legally, but you can still pass as a small 'a'," Brock reminded her.

"That is irrelevant. They were so close and now they are probably scattered, and the only firsthand account I have of their departure is the testimonial of the monster-fusion Sandshrew. Anything could have happened to them. I wonder what they are thinking, where they are sleeping, how and if they are getting enough good food and clean water…" she listed.

"You may have been their boss, but you aren't anyone's parent," Brock replied.

"Says you, the man who practically took custody of your million siblings when you were thirteen years old, then babysat Ash and friends until you were seventeen," she retorted.

"I know what it's like, that is why you should listen to me," he emphasized. "Let the parents handle this one. I am watching the hair falling off your head already. It's not good for you, and you are still in recovery mode from your own crisis."

"You are playing an unfair game. What happened last year doesn't matter now," she stated. "Don't you have any empathy, Brock?"

"I must have used it all up on my million siblings and Ash and friends," he responded. "Relax."

"I'll try, but it won't work," Annastasia sighed.

Brock patted her on the back. "This isn't your fault, even if Takeshi was the one involved in all this, I'd still feel the same way," Brock assured her.

"Thank you," said Annastasia. "Minor change in subject: did anyone get in touch with Perry or Hauana yet?"

"Unfortunately, no," he answered.

"Now _that_ concerns me", said Annastasia. "We checked their house, workplaces, even the country club, but they weren't there. And papa said he checked several times. Rumika said the same thing. I figured that by today they would have at least called to check on Jezz."

"I am sure they are fine. They did say that they were going to be extra busy for these next few weeks," Brock replied. "We'll find Jezz, we'll let them know what happened, and everything will work out in the end. You ought to not worry."

"There are many things I ought not do," said Annastasia.

"Relax, princess. Take a page out of your parents' book and give yourself a break," Brock responded as he finished putting away the last dish. "As for me, I'm going to go check on Ash and Misty, because they probably are not in the best place right now."

"Right. See you later. And just…thanks," she replied.

"No problem. And who knows? Maybe they are perfectly fine and are just being little rebels. I wouldn't necessarily put it passed Amber, regardless of her newfound maturity," said Brock.

"You noticed that too. I suppose she is growing up," Annastasia mused.

"I'll see you in a bit. Go take a nap. If you want to continue doing this, you are going to need it," he suggested.

Brock left the kitchen. The kids were all in the family room playing cards while the adults went to take naps. Annastasia curled into bed with her Pokémon, all the time wondering what happened to her three missing children.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*lyrics by Keane

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In The Next Chapter:

Jay and Jezz are back at the Pokémon Center?

Jay discusses the weirdness of Takeshi, Amber, and company

Maya gives Rita some free advice


	27. Deeper Into The Time Slip

_*Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_

 **Deeper into the Time Slip**

" _In a way, I need a change  
From this burnout scene  
Another time, another town  
Another everything  
But it's always back to you_"

Jay, Vileplume, and Delcatty managed to moved Jezz into the shade of an oak tree, but seeing as they were surrounded by nothing but more grass and open space, Jay and Jezz's Pokemon gave up after going several yards. Tired and frustrated, Jay finally managed to convince Xatu to help them. Xatu cooed loudly and flapped his wings, and within a second He, Jezz, and Jezz's Pokemon were back in the lobby of the Kiwi Mountain Pokemon Center. Jay was relieved to be back, but Nurse Joy on the other hand was horrified when a purpled-haired little eleven-year old and his passed out friend teleported into her lobby.

"Oh dear!" She exclaimed, running to assist Jay, who was struggling to hold Jezz up. "What happened?"

"It's hard to explain, but my friend here kinda passed out. His Xatu teleported us here," Jay answered.

"Ok", Nurse Joy responded hesitantly. She called a Chansey over and they lifted Jezz onto one of the couches. Nurse Joy felt his head. "I am no human nurse but I can call my neighbor who is an EMT to come look at him. I am also going to have to ask you a few questions."

"Sure", Jay responded nervously.

By the looks of it they were still in Alola, and Xatu had returned them to the familiar building. He wondered where everyone was. He didn't expect them all to just be hanging out waiting for him, but he was surprised that Nurse Joy wasn't lecturing him about how it is wrong to run away. In fact, she completely ignored him while she took Jezz's temperature and Chansey held an ice pack to his chest. Nurse Joy left to take a phone call, and while she was gone Jay drank as much water as possible from the water fountain and took several kiwis out of the fruit basket that was sitting on one of the coffee tables. He stuck most of them in his backpack and started eating one. Then Nurse Joy came back to him a few minutes later with some news.

"My EMT friend will be right over. I need to know what you were doing. Was he attacked by something? Did he hit his head?" she questioned.

"He wasn't attacked, and his Vileplume caught him before he could hit his head, but we are both kind of dehydrated, hungry, and sleep-deprived," Jay admitted sheepishly as he swallowed a bite of kiwi. "He just sorta fell over."

"Why? You ought to know that it is irresponsible for young Pokémon trainers, or anyone for that matter, to wonder around alone in such a condition," she scolded.

"We didn't mean to. It was an accident", Jay insisted. "Jezz, my friend, his Xatu teleported us. We were in Alola, staying here at the Kiwi Mountain City Pokémon Center and then we were teleported elsewhere. Um do you know where my sister is? I should probably call her…"

"I don't know who your sister is," said Nurse Joy. "Is she staying here?"

"Yes, I am Jay, remember? I have the Togekiss and the Yungoose and a Meganium…" Jay listed.

Joy shook her head worriedly. "No, you have the wrong Pokemon Center, you have us confused with somewhere else. I never treated a Togekiss, and I am quite sure I have never seen you or your friend before."

Jay was baffled. He was certain they were staying in the Kiwi Mountain Pokémon Center. He even remembered Lily and Logan mocking the name and their funny-looking logo. This was definitely the same building. Nurse Joy must be the one confused.

"I am 100% positive we were staying here," Jay replied.

"Well sorry young man, but I am 100% positive that I have never talked to you before," she insisted.

"But…but…no, that doesn't make any sense," Jay stumbled. "We were definitely here!"

"Ok then," Nurse Joy responded cautiously. "Can I ask for your name?"

"I'm Jay Morgan," Jay grumbled.

"Jay Morgan…Jay Morgan…" Nurse Joy repeated. "Sounds familiar. Can I see your Pokedex?"

"Actually I sorta left it behind. We were teleported really suddenly and I didn't have time to gather any of my belongings. Even my Pokémon were left behind. The ones you see here all belong to Jezz," Jay explained.

"If your parents are Pokémon trainers, I can look them up in our database. I can't search for you in the database because you are clearly under the age of eighteen, and we don't put minors in there," she explained.

"My parents are Jessie and James Morgan," Jay answered. "They are upper ranked Team Rocket agents, so I am not sure if they are in your database if it is only for civilian use. Maybe you should give Professor Oak a call instead. He can confirm my identity."

"Team Rocket!?" Nurse Joy exclaimed. "Oh my!"

Jay was taken aback. "Why are you surprised? There are a lot of Team Rocket people around here, staying at the mini-bases on Kamahele Island."

"You are wrong about that. Team Rocket bases are not present in this region. My good friend Officer Jenny has informed me of that," she replied. "And Jessie and James, I know them. They tried to steal from here! Them and their talking Meowth. They had that motto, and then a young boy and a couple of his friends used his Pikachu and Litten to stop them. They were from Kalos…or something like that. You must tell me what is going on right this instant!"

Jay had never been more confused. His parents hadn't robbed anyone since their second trip through Kalos, right before Annastasia was born. He knew they didn't do it. And the motto…they loved that dumb motto but they never really use it anymore unless they were being silly. And why didn't she mention Lucy?

"No, you have it all wrong," Jay insisted. "My parents and Meowth aren't criminals! Not anymore, anyway."

Chansey and a Lurantis came over with a stretcher and together they lifted the half-awake Jezz up onto it. The Pokemon rolled him into the one of the rooms in the back. Nurse Joy turned to Jay.

"That simply isn't true, young man. I suggest you sit down and wait here while I make a few phone calls. This is serious. And I had no idea these people even had a son! They look like they are in their early twenties," Nurse Joy said before leaving him alone.

He sat down on the couch and thought. Xatu watched him curiously.

"I don't understand", Jay sighed. "Xatu, are we still in the past?"

"Xatu," the Pokemon nodded.

Jay huffed. "Well we aren't sixty years in the past. We must be a bit more recent. Why didn't you take us back to the present?"

"Xattuuuu," Xatu responded emotionlessly.

"Ok…while we are waiting, can you show me a vision from the past, when my parents where here? I am curious, I want to see. Is that okay?" Jay requested.

"Xuu," the bird Pokémon answered.

Xatu stared Jay in the eyes. A moment later everything was foggy, but he was could tell he was still in the lobby. It was like he was watching a movie but at the same time being featured. Suddenly there was a loud noise, and several people and their Pokémon literally crashed through the doors, causing glass to fly. Jay gasped when he noticed who they were.

"What is going on here?!" Nurse Joy demanded.

"Word on the street is that there are some rare Pokémon in here", his mother responded. "And you, Nurse Joy, are here alone. If you don't mind, we'll be taking them".

"And we'll take them even if you do mind, because they help to put bread on our table", James added.

"And weeze really hate goin' hungry," said Meowth.

"Wobuuuuufet," Wobbufet finished as he jumped out of his ball.

"Who are you people?" Nurse Joy asked worriedly.

"We are Team Rocket!" his mother declared. "Let us introduce ourselves."

Nurse Joy and Chansey looked horrified. Jay had a feeling he knew what was coming next.

"To Prevent World Destruction!

To Protect World Peace!

To Pierce the Evils of Love and Truth!

Your Lovely, Charming Villains,

Jessie, James, and Meowth!

Together Traveling Passed the Stars and Into the White Tomorrow!

Give Up Now or Help Us Fight

That's Right!"

Jay cringed at the cheesy motto then watched his parents send their Pokémon out to attack Nurse Joy's Chansey, Lurantis, and Wigglytuff. After a few minutes they had succeeding in grabbing about a dozen Pokeballs filled with Pokémon awaiting medical treatment. Then Ash and two girls Jay didn't recognize came running in through the broken glass door.

"Team Rocket! As soon as we heard the crash we had a feeling it was you!" Ash yelled at them.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu yelled angrily.

"Why do you always have to get in our way, jari-boy?" Jessie asked bitterly.

"Yes jari-boy, let us win every once in a while, it will add more variety to the show," said James.

"Ash, those people just called you a jari-boy!" his blond haired, green eyed, female companion exclaimed.

"Yeah, they do that," Ash replied. "Or twerp, brat, or nerd."

"We have to stop them before they take those Pokemon!" said his other female companion, a shorthaired brunette.

"We will. Go Pikachu, you too, Litten!" Ash instructed.

Ash released Litten, and together he and Pikachu went after Wobbufet and some Bewear Jay didn't recognize. They battled for a few minutes, then Pikachu's electricity hit a water pipe and the trio and their Pokémon were blasted out of the Pokémon Center. Ash and friends approached Nurse Joy.

"Sorry about them. They followed me all the way from Kanto," Ash told her. "And they steal people's Pokémon, but I usually help to stop them."

"We never had Team Rocket in this region before," Nurse Joy responded.

"Trust me, they are the only Team Rocket members here. They are obsessed with my buddy Pikachu," Ash explained. "They are different from the other members of Team Rocket though, they mess up most of the time. They are too theatrical."

"Pikapi," Pikachu agreed.

"Well thank you, young man. Your Litten and Pikachu saved the day! They almost got away with fourteen Pokémon," she replied.

"No problem", said Ash.

The figures disappeared and the room began to clear up from the fog. Within a few seconds Jay was back in the present, with Xatu still looking at him.

"Well that was weird. I guess that happened about twenty years ago. It must have been before A was born because they were still fighting with Ash," Jay mused. "Thanks for that."

"Xuuu Xuu," Xatu responded.

Nurse Joy returned. "Well young man. Jessie and James are long gone. You see that glass door? They broke it three days ago and I just had it replaced this morning. It was a terrible inconvenience. And they almost took over a dozen Pokémon. You should stay here. Something isn't right. Are those people really your parents?"

"Ah no. That was a joke. Those people are too weird to have kids. Right?" Jay responded. He added some awkward laughter in at the end. Nurse Joy's brow furrowed.

"I do not like it when young, arrogant, prankster trainers come in here and waste my time. I am here to help Pokemon. I suggest that you two leave here as soon as your friend is able to walk straight," she scolded.

"Is he awake?" Jay asked hopefully.

"Yes. Our EMT said that it was a seizure. It happens sometimes when people with his condition over heat. Also, I told him this, but you ought to remind him that he cannot let his medication get too hot or it won't work as well. That may have caused it too. If he rests, stays cool, and leaves his medication at home and out of the sun then this shouldn't happen again," Nurse Joy informed him. "He is in room 123."

"Ok," Jay mumbled.

He walked down the hall until he got to room 123. He hesitated to open the door.

Jezz was sitting in the bed, drinking what looked like one of the protein shakes that his sister makes.

"We need to talk about something, right now," Jay started.

Jezz looked down on his hands. "I know."

"You are sick. Like my sister. You can't be under a lot of stress, or bad things will happen to you. And you can't walk around with your medicine. The heat will ruin it," Jay chided.

"I didn't know. I never traveled in heat like this before," Jezz replied sadly.

"It shouldn't be a problem, because Xatu is going to help us, right?" Jay asked Xatu.

"Xu," the bird hummed, refusing to give any more information.

"Maybe. We'll find a way out. We can fix this. I can't…I can't imagine…"

"Being lost forever?" Jezz guessed.

"Yes, that," Jay confirmed.

"I can," Jezz whispered.

"You aren't technically lost if someone knows where you are, and we know where the other is," Jay pointed out.

"You are a good friend, Jay. I regret what I did," Jezz admitted.

"You don't have to regret it, because regretting is stupid. Let's move on instead, forgive but not forget," Jay suggested.

"Thank you," said Jezz.

"Now can you tell me why you took A's bag?" Jay inquired.

Jezz turned red. "I didn't steal anything."

"Your bag looks exactly like A's, and it has a mace in it. A _mace_. My sister is the only person I know who knows how to get her hands on a mace," said Jay.

"I took that. Everything else is mine though, I swear," Jezz promised.

"And the medicine, is that all yours too? It looks like her medicine bag to me," Jay continued.

"Ok, I borrowed some. I knew I would need it and I would be able to get some more until I found a shelter or a clinic. I was going to pay it forward," he claimed.

"How do I know when you are true and when you are lying?" Jay asked.

"My vow is that I shall never lie to you again ever for as long as I live," Jezz promised.

"I want so badly to trust you," Jay sighed.

"If you haven't noticed, I am in a very vulnerable position right now. It would be illogical to lie anyway," Jezz pointed out.

"Fine. Starting right now, I am holding you to your word. Don't let me down," Jay told him.

"I won't," Jezz vowed.

Nurse Joy interrupted by coming into the room with some snacks and water bottles.

"Help yourselves. You might be here a while, though I suggest you leave the moment you feel recovered," she told them before heading back out the door.

"How do you feel now?" Jay questioned.

Jezz hesitated. "Depressed, but well enough to walk."

"I sorta sensed that you were depressed", Jay responded. "Even before this disaster."

"I didn't realize it was something other people noticed," he admitted.

"I noticed you have been spending a lot of time alone since we got here, or just quietly talking to someone. I didn't want to intrude, but looking back I suppose I should have. Then we'd probably be home instead of stuck here," Jay reasoned.

"I don't have a home, not yet. You do, but I don't, and I don't think I ever had," said Jezz. "I don't have birthday, or parents, or my real name, either. Don't act like I do."

"You changed your name? "But Rumika and A said that 'Jezz Tonaka' was your real name," said Jay.

"Tonaka was my first legal name, I invented Jezz, and there is no proof that the name they handed me had anything to do with where I came from," Jezz informed him.

"But people don't just assign babies random last names," Jay responded.

"Yes they do. It happens all the time," Jezz argued.

"I don't think anyone who is helping you out realizes this," Jay replied.

"Probably not," Jezz agreed. "I screwed up this entire situation. It's true that I want them to know, but I don't want to tell them myself."

"Then I will talk for you," Jay offered.

"I don't know if that will help. The truth is that I really don't know if anything I am doing is helping or hurting or if anything I do affects anything. I just want to be normal. I think that is all I want," Jezz responded.

"Normal? There is no such thing," Jay laughed.

Jezz frowned. "Yes there is. You are normal. Amber is normal. Your sister…"

"Is weird, and so are all of our friends," Jay assured him. "I promise."

"You are saying that to make me feel better about myself," he disagreed.

"No. I'll prove it, give some examples," Jay offered. "So…oh, yes let's start with Takeshi."

"He is the most normal person I know," said Jezz.

"No. Takeshi is terrified of the dark. Watch him, when it is dark outside he clings to Typlosion. When Typlosion was a Cyndaquil he would squeeze him so hard at night that the Pokemon could hardly breath," Jay told him. "Takeshi also has nightmares about the dark and sleeps with two flashlights, just in case one of them loses battery. He even wet the bed one time because he was too afraid to go outside to pee. And this was just last year! Takeshi is your age. Can you imagine? Now that is weird."

Jezz tried not to smile, but failed. "I guess that is pretty weird. But I don't think it is as weird as me."

"I have more. Up until I was six years old I really wanted to wear dresses, so my parents made me about fifty of them. I wore everyone at least twice, but my favorite one was magenta and purple, because it matched mine and Jocelyn's hair. I wore that one at least once a week. Everyone I met thought I was A's little sister. And up until last year, Soledad would dress up like her dad and after school we would sometimes go over the lab and make fake radio broadcasts together. We'd also play cops and robbers with Jocelyn, Will, and Nadia, and Soledad always made Will and I dress up like Officer Jenny," Jay recalled. "We still have the costumes, and mine still fits me."

"I thought Amber was making that up," Jezz giggled.

"No. And Amb, she is also weird. Weirder than you know. She is proud of most of it though, but that just reinforces how weird she can be," Jay continued. "And you mentioned my sister, well for her the list goes on and on. She can't talk on the same subject for more than twenty minutes. She learned how to read by watching Yu-Gi-Oh! with subtitles, and sometimes when she says certain phrases, if you listen closely enough, you can tell that she copies their accent. She eats everything with her hands, even salad, and even if she has plenty of forks available, she still uses her hand as a second fork. She burps like ten times a day, and she, Lily, Logan, and Jocelyn sometimes have burping contests and they make me and Wobbufet be the judges. And she sleepwalks, and two years ago while she was sleep walking she caught about twenty Rattata and Pidgey. She was very confused when she woke up the next morning. And she thought she was a lesbian until she was fifteen."

"I think those things make a person unique," said Jezz.

"So do I," Jay agreed. "Get what I am saying?"

"I guess. I shouldn't have spent so much time in my head," Jezz admitted.

"It's okay. And if you don't mind, I have a question about your name. You said you made it up. Why? You didn't like the name Jamie?"

"Jamie wasn't my real name either," Jezz responded.

"Oh. What was it then?" Jay asked.

"It was a name that didn't fit me at all. I hated it, so I changed it to Jezz. I don't know why, I just felt like it," he answered.

"You 'just felt like it'?" Jay repeated. "You are embarrassed then, you didn't like your original name at all. Was it too feminine?"

"Yes. I don't want to think about it," Jezz replied. "If we are going to keep talking, then can we talk about something else?"

"Ok. I think we need a plan to get back," Jay started.

"I agree," Jezz responded.

"Good," said Jay. "But it's not that good, because Xatu won't listen to us…"

"He might. We can perhaps negotiate. Xatu is not always quite so horrible," Jezz assured him.

Jay glanced at him quizzically. "That isn't the way someone should think about their Pokemon. If a Pokemon doesn't like humans, it should return to the wild, not stick with them for the sake of harassment."

"Xatuu," Xatu asserted.

"Whatever, Xatu, I can't understand you," Jay told the Pokemon. "I wish one of our translators were here."

"I wish I could go back in time and change my decisions," Jezz sighed.

"Wait… that's it. Let's do that!" Jay exclaimed. "Duh, I should have thought about that before. Maybe Xatu can help us."

"It doesn't work like that," said Jezz. "We are existing in the same space at the same time. Two of me, two of you. Right now we aren't born yet, but if we fast forward several years we will be able to see our younger selves, and interact with them too. We are in two places at once, essentially. We can't rewrite history."

" _I wish that I could be in two places at the same time_ ," Jay thought to himself. He had heard many people say that before. " _Be careful what you wish for..."_

"Jay?" Jezz interrupted, dismissing Jay from his inner query. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. So how do you know all of this?" Jay inquired.

Jezz smiled. "I've done this before."

"I should have known," Jay responded. "Have a plan?"

Jezz shook his head sadly. "My only plan was to never return."

"We have to do something. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny can't just go up to my parents and start asking them about their son who doesn't exist yet," said Jay.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I thought we were in the present when we first arrived. I told Nurse Joy about my family. I told her later that it was a prank, but I don't think she believes me. She seems a bit humorless for a Nurse Joy," Jay explained.

"Oh. If this offers you comfort, know that the past is already set. We cannot change any outcomes that weren't met to be. Everything will continue to fall into play, our births, our relationships, as well as the lives of everyone we know. Trust me. We can stay here as long as we want, and we don't have to worry about messing up anyone's life. At least, that is what the legends say," Jezz explained.

"I suppose I have no choice but to trust you on this one," Jay sighed. "Moving forward, we are in this together, and we can't keep hanging out around here," Jay reminded him.

Jezz stood up. He started to place the water bottles and leftover snacks in his backpack.

"Then let's go," he suggested.

"Are you sure? Don't you feel dizzy and tired? You look really pale," said Jay worriedly.

"I don't feel great, but you are right: we can't stay here," Jezz responded.

The Pokémon gathered close to Jezz. Jay grabbed onto Jezz's arm.

"So where are we going now?" Jay asked.

"I want go to the train station," Jezz requested.

"Why?" he inquired.

"It was my original plan. I have a place I want to go," Jezz answered.

"Ok, then lead the way," Jay responded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 57

**Flashback Dream**

After being on kitchen duty for the last two weeks, I was very relieved when it came time to flip roles. Kira's role for the last two weeks involved taking care of the younger crew, helping them with their schoolwork. Though I don't like little kids or babies that much, six, seven, and eight year olds were fun. And the word going around preached that Jamie was asking for me. It was hard to look in those eyes and say 'I'm too busy' or "I can't right now'. This was going to be a good day. I met Kira in front of the sign in sheet at 8am that Sunday morning.

"You got here earlier than usual," Kira noted as I took the pen from her.

I signed my own name on the sign-in sheet.

"I have a full day, wanted to get an early start," I told her.

"So you weren't out late with Joe?" she inquired.

"No, I was, but he left before sunrise," I answered. "Or, I kicked him out rather."

"You are one I interesting person," Kira responded.

"Thanks for the compliment," I replied.

We went in our separate directions. Not many people were around. That was typical for this time of day. But I knew Jamie would be awake. The kid was nonstop, and I had a hunch he'd be in his room reading. When I reached his room I knocked on his door three times.

"Come in," he called.

I opened the door. He looked up from his book.

"Rita!" he exclaimed. "You never come this early. I thought you'd be in the kitchen until four."

"We rotate jobs here. My job now is to discipline y'all," I told him.

"Discipline?" Jamie questioned worriedly. "What have we done?"

"It's sarcasm, Jamie. You are going to have to get used to it," I answered. "It's my turn to help you, if you need me. I knew you'd be awake, so I came by."

"I very much appreciate this," Jamie told me. "Don't you ever get tired of me?"

"Yes, but no until the end of the day," I replied. "What are you reading now? Another manual?"

"Yes," he answered. "I want to know how to build a shed."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I am going to need a place to live someday," he explained. "It's not like I am going to have enough money for a house."

"You might," I told him. "Anything's possible."

"I'd just like to know, just in case," he insisted.

"Well you can read all day, or we can go to that soccer store you like," I responded.

"The World Wide Soccer shop?" he questioned with wide eyes.

"Yeah, that one. It's a half hour away. We can take the bus, it comes at 8:45, but if you'd rather stay here and read that stupid manual…"

"No, I want to go!" he exclaimed. "Please Rita? Even if I can't buy anything, I still want to go and look at all the stuff."

"I have a rich friend, and borrowed some cash from her. You can get something, but you only have twenty minutes to get ready. We have to walk to the bus stop. I have to be back to assist the other kids by eleven, and today is the only day I don't have to go to my real job," I reminded him.

"That is so great. I only need a few moments," he told me.

I could hear the jitters in his voice as he talked. I was as if I was taking him to Disney World or something. I was about to open the door to leave, but Jamie had already started to dress. He flipped on one of the t-shirts I had given him when he first arrived three weeks ago and tied up his shoes, which used to belong to Jay.

"You mean you only needed a few seconds," I sniggered.

"I am motivated," he explained.

"No kidding," I responded. "Ok, let's get you some food and then head out."

Jamie loved the soccer store so much. I sat down and read a magazine while he spent almost two hours admiring everything the place had to offer. They let you try on different cleats, and Jamie had never worn cleats before, so he spent an hour doing that. There was also a room where you could kick soccer balls into a huge net and test them out. He did that for the second hour. He actually had some skill. He told me about the soccer book he read, and how it taught him how to kick, but I still don't get how the first time his toe tapped a ball he managed to kick it all the way across the room, which was about the length of a football field, and directly into the middle of the large net on the other side. And it was more than beginner's luck. He did it over and over again.

"You are easy to amuse," I commented as we walked out the door.

"This was one of the best days of my life," he confided. "Thank you for the cleats."

"No problem. I think it's a good investment, especially if you are going to be playing in the junior league," I replied.

Jamie's face dropped. "I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?" I asked, perplexed.

"Because they won't let me play on the boy's team," he whispered.

"Oh no, that's not true," I responded, even though I wasn't sure. I braced myself, this is why I was here. Not to shop, but for this. "Jamie, no one is going to stop you."

"But if they find out…" he stumbled.

"I won't let them find out," I told him, and this time I truly meant it. I wasn't going to let people tread on my kid. "I'll stick up for you, so stop whining."

"I am not whining," he asserted. "I am saying that I looked online, and the application to join the team makes you give them your address. They are going to know I am staying at 'Foster's Home for Invisible Queers'."

Jamie adopted my pet name for the place. How cute.

"I'll tell them that you are a furry," I said offhandedly.

His face scrunched up. "Ew, don't say that!"

"Don't judge, Jamie," I chided, even though I was joking when I made the suggestion. "If they don't accept you onto the team, I'll go down there and teach them a lesson."

"Thank you," he breathed with relief. "I wonder what I would do without you."

"You'd suck, because you'd have no sense of humor," I smirked.

"No!" he argued. "Rita, that's a lie."

"Partial lie," I defended.

I spent the rest of the day helping the kids with their work. Most of them went to the local public school. Other's like Jamie, preferred having class here. It was seven days a week for about three hours per day. It was the same work as the public schools gave, but there was no bullying or any shit like that. Jamie was the top of his class, and his test score beat the records of even the most elite private schools in Kanto and beyond. The kid could have gone to college for free, but he didn't stick with us. He disappeared a few months after I bought him the cleats, and he left them behind, right on his desk, next to a picture that Kira took of the two of us together. There was no note. I decided to make it one of my life goals to return those cleats to their rightful owner.

**Dream Over**

Rita sat up in bed.

"Shitttt," she hissed when the movement aggravated her already sore ribs.

Ralph, Zorua, and Annastasia's Altaria were sleeping in the chair next to her bed. Her watch claimed it was 1am.

" _When is Ralph going to leave me alone?"_ she thought to herself.

Zorua lifted an ear then opened her eyes. She yapped happily when she noticed Rita watching her, then jumped into her lap, causing Rita to swear aloud. Ralph rubbed his eyes and looked over to her.

"Yo, Rita, I need to sleep too," he mumbled.

"I didn't ask you to stay," she pointed out. "Why are you here?"

"Mariana left," he replied simply.

"And…?" she questioned.

"And I didn't want to leave bae all alone," he finished.

"Bae? Who do you think you are, calling me bae?" she retorted.

"I think that I am someone who is a bit more significant than the dirt on your boots," he answered.

"You're almost there," she mumbled sarcastically.

"Hey, I could be working and making some cash to feed my empty bank account, but I'd rather be here with you," he told her. "Doesn't that mean something?"

"Not to me," she answered bluntly.

"You are so proud, Rita," he told her.

"Oh, and you aren't? You are sitting here at my bedside like you are some kind of prince or hero. I know you are only procrastinating on getting all your shit together back in that cabin; you don't want to do it alone. You need me there to get it done," she replied.

"That is partially correct. I have other reasons. I like you, Rita. Isn't that obvious?" he questioned.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean much," Rita responded.

"So what do you want me to do, leave? I don't think that is what you want," he replied.

"I hate the feeling of being weak," she confessed.

"Get over it, honey," Ralph suggested.

"I can't. This sucks, a lot. There is someone who needs me out there, and I broke my promise to him. I promised to call him every night, if he didn't call me first, and I haven't spoken to him for two days," Rita confided.

"Someone on the side?" he asked suspiciously.

"No. Nothing like that," she answered.

"I'm going back to sleep. I'll be gone in the morning, so don't worry about it," he told her before shutting his eyes.

"Ralph, don't—oh never mind," she sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time Rita woke up, it was 10am, and several people were standing outside her door. The knocking woke her up, and when she answered the door, her parents entered, accompanied by Maya.

"Mom, pop, what's up?" Rita asked her parents.

"We are sorry we couldn't come sooner," her mother told her. "We tried. We are so happy you are okay."

"How are you feeling?" her dad questioned.

"Not that bad. I'm angry though, being stuck here," Rita answered. "Hey, Maya, I didn't expect you to come by."

Maya handed her a box of chocolates that she had carried in a small satchel.

"These are from the Morgan family," she told her. "Annastasia meant to bring them over yesterday, but she forgot them at home."

"Thanks," Rita told her. She opened the box. "Want some?"

"No thank you," Maya responded sweetly.

"Rita, we will be right back. We are going to talk to the doctors about getting you discharged," her mother told her.

"Ok, I'll be here," Rita told her parents as they got up to leave.

"Have you been lonely in here?" Maya asked Rita after they had left.

"A bit. Bored mostly. They won't let me leave until I can take full breaths without using a nebulizer," Rita told her.

"Oh, I see. We saw your friend Ralph this morning. He stopped by the bungalow," Maya informed her.

"No way? Seriously? What did he tell you?" she demanded.

"Oh, nothing you should be concerned about," Maya responded. "I believe he wanted to let us know that you were okay, and that he was going to go back to work for a bit. He seemed worried that you'd be all alone."

"He is very full of himself," Rita grumbled.

"Why would you say that?" Maya inquired. "He seemed sweet."

"He thinks I will be reduced to tears if I am left alone," Rita clarified.

"I don't like the human phrase 'reduced to tears'. There is nothing wrong with crying. I think that your partner only wanted to make sure you were okay. I wouldn't say he is 'full of himself', as you put it," Maya responded.

"You are a sweet cat. So why'd you really come?" Rita asked.

"I saw the box of chocolates. I heard Annastasia say yesterday that she wanted to give them to you. I decided that I could be a help to her if I took care of it before she noticed that she forgot. She has been very stressed out lately, as you know," Maya explained.

"I know she is busy, but are you saying she is more stressed out than usual?" Rita asked, confused.

Maya remembered that Rita didn't know about Jezz yet, and Annastasia wanted to wait to tell her.

"A bit. I would rather have you talk to her," Maya responded.

"Ok. So what else did Ralph say? Tell me word-for-word," Rita requested.

"I don't recall everything verbatim, but I do remember that he said he was sorry that he had to get back to work, and that he didn't want you to become lonely in this hospital," she answered. "It seems you are concerned for him."

"I don't want him making an ass out of himself. He is horrible at using words," Rita responded.

"I don't agree. I think he was eloquent," Maya replied. "Are you afraid of losing him?"

"Why would you suggest that? You know what kind of person I am," Rita retorted.

"I think that you are many types. You have many sides, I can tell," Maya told her. "May I offer some advice?"

"Advice?" Rita questioned. She never got advice from a Pokemon before, but Maya was more than just your average street Meowth. "Sure, go for it. I can always use more wisdom."

Maya smiled shyly. "I think you should let others see your brave heart."

Rita was speechless. "You…think that I…"

"…need to give yourself some credit for the things you do in secret," Maya finished for her.

Rita thought about the dream she had. As far as she could understand, volunteering at Spectrum was the only virtuous thing she ever did. Sure, she stood up for her friends and was a good older sibling and daughter, but that was probably not what Maya was talking about.

"Can I ask what you mean by that?" Rita inquired.

"You already know," Maya told her.

Rita felt a bit blown away. She didn't expect this from Maya. She always liked her, but never thought her so wise and caring as she did in this moment. Rita's parents returned to the room.

"I will leave you now," she told Rita.

"Bye. Thank you, Maya," Rita told her before the Meowth walked out the door. "I'll try hard to use that advice."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by O.A.R

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In The Next Chapter:

Train Ride

Jezz discussed the Kapules

Rita and Haku chat over lunch

AN: To be honest I thought after the whole weird thing with Jezz I would get called out for jumping the shark, but I am glad that didn't happen. I carefully crafted this storyline while I was in the process of publishing Heroine, so it felt natural for me to get weird with this. I knew that I wanted to have a story with a boy as the protagonist, and I really liked some of Xatu's Pokedex entries (I often read random Pokedex entries for inspiration, some of them are really creepy). Sometimes I get inspiration for plotlines by looking at themes I see in other animes, which was mostly the case for this plotline. I hope you continue to like this. I know I haven't been focusing much on some of the other minor characters like Nolan, Lexi, and Rita's siblings, but that is because I never intended for them to have a very big role. They will come back though. Thanks for reading and please review if you can spare the time

PS: In case you are wondering why some of the dreams and/or flashbacks are in first person while others are not, it is only because I like presenting the story in different ways. That's all for now


	28. Surrender and Persistence

***Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

AN: I fixed Chapter 25: "Crashed Landing" after someone pointed out to me that the whole chapter was in italics. For some reason, Doc manager on this site has been doing some weird things (like putting some words in Bold but not others and not letting me paste text). I wrote to the site managers to let them know this was happening because I am sure I am not the only one. Sorry about that. I don't mean to confuse you any further.

Also, remember that I do italicize text for thoughts, or when I want to put emphasis on a specific word. Also, while we are talking about paper mechanics, Bri pointed out to me that they way I was originally punctuating text, "Like this", is correct, in England. I am in Oregon but for some reason have been punctuating like the British. I will continue to assimilate into the American punctuation culture, but I thought this was a fun fact. Maybe people will read my other fics and assume that I am British, who knows?

Anyway, have a nice day, enjoy this chapter, and I will try to ease up on the author notes for y'all:)

 **Surrender and Persistence**

 _"_ _Soon it might not be this week,_

 _this month or this year_

 _One day soon enough I'm going to make it loud and clear_

 _Nothing new can hold me down,_

 _hold me back or hold me down_

 _I'll be waiting patiently,_

 _for one day_ "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jay and Jezz said their goodbyes to Nurse Joy, then took a fifteen-minute cab ride to the trains station. Jezz wanted to take the train to the mainland, and this island bridged over to it. It would be a two-hour journey. From there the plan was to take the ferry to Unova. Jezz didn't give Jay a very detailed explanation as to why he wanted to do this, but Jay didn't want to argue. Both of them were emotionally fragile at the moment and in need of a long nap, and Jay didn't want to push for more information until Jezz cheered up a bit and they were both well-rested. But it turned out Jezz did not need sleep in order to rejuvenate. Jezz smiled widely the moment they received their tickets, and he let all his Pokemon out of their balls so that they could 'experience the delightfulness of the train ride' as Jezz had strangely put it.

"I love trains," Jezz said brightly as he eloquently sat down in one of the first compartments. "So much."

"Vilepluuume!"

"Dela!"

"Fruuu!"

"Chimeee!"

"I've noticed," Jay replied. "It seems your Pokemon do too."

Jay sat down next to him and shut the sliding door in order to give them privacy. Though the compartment could hold four, the train wasn't crowded, so Jay decided to take advantage. He looked back at Jezz, who was still beaming. Jay smiled, glad to see the old Jezz.

"I am glad you like trains. I suppose I am neutral about them," he told Jezz tiredly as he slumped into the seat across from him.

Jezz didn't seem nearly as tired as he was. He wondered if Jezz realized how long they have been awake. Jay had lost track of time, but he knew they had been for longer than was healthy.

"I used to build little model trains at one of my homes. I would love to do it again someday. Trains are so much fun, everything about them is perfect," Jezz gushed.

Jay let Jezz talk about his love of trains for about fifteen minutes, then there was a pause in the conversation. Part of Jay wanted to use it as a jumping off point to bring up a topic he knew Jezz would be hesitant to discuss. He figured today was a good time, while the news was fresh, but he was debating whether it not he was too exhausted to discuss it now. He felt he needed to talk as much as he needed a good sleep. Jezz didn't say anything, and just watched his face with mild anticipation.

"Jezz, are you okay? You stopped talking," said Jay.

"I am fine. It seems to be that you have something you want to say," he replied.

"It's a sensitive topic, I think. I think we should rest up first," Jay responded.

"No, tell me now, please, unless you are too tired," Jezz requested.

"Ok," Jezz hesitantly started. "I—I was thinking about your situation. Besides the fact that you are basically a nomadic orphan, it must be scary…discovering that you are...um"

"Trans," Jezz finished for him. "It's not a bad word, Jay. And it isn't scary."

Jay scratched his head. "I know. I mean, it is probably harder than I can imagine, because it is like you said before, I suppose I can't really relate. I think it was brave to do what you did and created a Jezz, instead of absorbing all of what everyone else told you."

"Thank you," Jezz responded. "It was difficult, but if you were me, you would have done the same thing."

"How did you do it?" Jay asked. "You were only a little kid, right?"

"I don't want to sound egotist, but I was told by many wise people that my brain was older than body," said Jezz. "And it wasn't weird for me to change my name or my clothes or anything like that. I just did it. It became difficult when others began to disagree."

"When you grow up, I bet it will be even harder then," Jay replied. "What are you going to do?"

"Keep things a secret, disguise myself, use hormones to change my voice, and most people won't ever know," he answered.

"Will you be happy like that?" Jay questioned.

"I have many aspirations. This is perhaps the least of my obstacles. I will be happy reaching my other goals," Jezz responded.

"Good for you," said Jay. "I wonder what it feels like to be you."

"It feels like a was given a hard road for a reason. Maybe it is what I needed for motivation. As to how I feel personally, I feel like I was given the wrong body when I was born, and then I was given the challenge of finding a home by myself, then the psychological challenge of being paranoid that people would discover my blurry, messy, and confusing roots. I believe that is the best I could do in explaining. But right now, I am worried about you, Jay. I had a plan to stay here, and I am very determined. But for you, I do not know what to do, and you are making me doubt my own plan," he explained.

"You know, looking at you I would have never known all of that. I am glad you told me," Jay replied. "I wish I could make it easier for you."

Jezz wanted to confess that the fact that Jay was here and on this train with him was what was hurting him the most at the moment. Jay wasn't part of the plan, and it made all of his formally straightforward blueprints difficult to follow. And now, even if he convinced Xatu to return Jay to his family, he doubted that he himself could ever recover from the heartbreak. Like Rita, Amber, and even the rest of Jay's friends and family, Jay had dug a hole in him. He wondered if the loss would be too hard for him to take.

"Jay, you needn't worry about me. I will be fine, you'll see," Jezz told him.

"So, since I grilled you, it's your chance to grill me. Ask me whatever you want, except no questions about sex," said Jay.

"You just made this conversation more uncomfortable than it was before, and I didn't think that was possible," Jezz blushingly responded.

"Sorry. I thought saying that might help," Jay replied. "But you do trust me now, right? I want this to be clear. Tell me, and don't worry about hurting my feelings."

"I don't want to interrogate you, and I do I trust you," said Jezz.

Jay internally cheered. _"_ _It only took a few months for it to happen."_

"You said that being trans was the least of your problems. What else is up against you at the moment?" Jay inquired.

"I personally am scared that one day people will find out who I am and I will be humiliated, or I won't be able to achieve all my goals, and I have a lot of goals to reach," said Jezz. "I ran away because I am afraid, and a liar. That is why I think being trans is the least of my worries right now."

"Ok, but telling a few lies doesn't make you a liar. It's not like you did anything _that_ bad," Jay reasoned.

"I lied to you though, and everyone else who I care about," Jezz reminded him. "Even Rita, who has always helped me."

"Forgiveness isn't that hard for us to do, especially if it is for you," Jay said as he looked down. "Most of us feel insecure too."

Jay wanted so bad to explain all his feelings towards Jezz, but he figured that he was off limits until they figured out who he really was; they still didn't know how close they were in family relations, and the whole idea made him feel sick and bothered that he could even go near the situation. It's hard enough finding someone when you are gay, he thought, and it is awful to fall for your potential cousin. Jay felt like people shouldn't do that. He hoped that he and Jezz were twelfth cousins or something bizarre like that, and then maybe it would be okay. But it also felt bad to cut Amber out of the situation, and it hurt to not have her around. Jezz was silent as these thoughts danced around Jay's head, and then when his eyes settled into relaxation Jezz asked him a question.

"What makes other people insecure?" Jezz questioned. "In your group, I mean."

" _Our_ group," Jay corrected. "All sorts of things. There are the weird things that we do, and then there is the stuff we have no control over."

Jezz quirked his head. Jay realized he wanted a more specific explanation.

"If you haven't noticed, our group is like a messy kitchen drawer that cannot be organized no matter how hard we try to make it right," Jay started. "It's not because all our differences are flaws, it's because most people do not see them as ideal. There is Takeshi and Benny, who are scared of everything. And Jocelyn, who just last week discovered that she developed a peanut allergy. I'm gay, and Lily and Maya are lesbians. June and Anika are my only black friends, and people often point that out, and it's annoying. Amber's family doesn't have that much money, and I think it bothers her more than she lets on. Tamaki failed fourth grade math twice, and even though he has other things he is good at and likes to do, some people dismiss him right away. Soledad has to wear contact lenses, and they make her eyes red and itchy if she leaves them in too long. Of course, glasses would help, but she sees those as a burden as well. And Annastasia has HIV too, and she gets seizures that usually wear her down to the point where she spends most of the day sleeping involuntarily. Logan only knows one moveset, and he still hasn't mastered it. He relies on Squirt Gun, Maya, and Lily to protect him when they go out. Michio had alcoholism so he can't drink anymore. And Rose and Silver…I mean those names…" Jay paused for a moment. "My point is that none of these are our flaws, and that most of these have to do with other people pushing us down. In response we push back up. In the end, everything is an experience. Now, I'd like you to argue against that."

"I think some of those things can be seen as flaws. I am sure Soledad would like to not have to wear contact lenses, Michio would like to be able to drink again, and Annie would like to not have HIV, because then she probably wouldn't get seizures. Flaws aren't bad, but they are still flaws, and pushing back up all the time isn't that simple," Jezz pointed out.

"We are stronger when we help each other, and we do help each other. For example, A is very health conscious because of the HIV. She knows if she gets sick it is a much bigger deal than if I get sick," said Jay. "And we defend her, and let her sleep when she needs it and her boss and my parents don't make her work if she doesn't feel right. And Soledad's contact lenses may hurt sometimes, but her Geo-catching group lets her go without wearing them a few times a week and they become her eyes because that makes the pain go away. And Michio has A to rely on, and she will help him whether he likes it or not, and maybe one day everything will be better. And if not…he and Annastasia will save money if they don't buy a lot of alcohol. There is so much you don't know about friendship, but Amb and I are here to discipline ya."

Jay's last words sparked a memory for Jezz, and he remembered when he was Jamie. He was also re-reminded of the fact that Hauana, Perry, Annastasia, and Amber weren't the only people who were worried about him.

"You are right. And I thought I was so smart," Jezz surrendered.

"You are smart, but at times you can be incredibly stupid," Jay responded.

Jezz smiled at this. Jay let out a long yawn.

"I need to sleep," he told Jezz.

"Okay, have a nice nap. We still have an hour and a half until arrival. I will wake you up when the time comes, and I will get us snacks when the cart comes around," Jezz assured him.

"You have to sleep too, Jezz. It's been like twenty-four hours since you kidnapped me," Jay responded. "Look at the time, it's really late."

Though his words were light, Jay was seriously concerned for his friend's health, especially since he had the tendency to fall sick so easily. He insisted that he rest, and that they could set an alarm on one of their cellphones, which have yet to run out of battery. Jezz pulled out a book instead.

"I haven't been able to read much lately," he told Jay.

Jay looked at him like he was insane.

"How can you possibly read at a time like this!?" Jay demanded.

"I am used to running on empty," Jezz answered simply.

Jay had once considered that fact that Jezz might be his clone. Or an alien. It would explain a lot. He figured that at this point nothing Jezz can do would be able to surprise him, so it was entirely possible.

"Have a nice read," Jay responded, clearly defeated.

"Have a nice nap," he replied without looking up from his history book.

Then Jezz stopped, and looked at Jay before his friend shut his eyelids.

"And Jay, please don't tell everyone that I am trans. Some people other than you already know, but it is something I won't to do on my own terms," Jezz requested.

"We'll make it our trio's secret," Jay promised. "I swear."

"I very much appreciate that," Jess responded. Then he let his friend rest.

 _"_ _He can do a lot of things; not only does he have talent and skill, but he has motivation. I bet that the next time we go to the Indigo Plateau, he will win it. And he can do Pokémon contests, play in an orchestra, build things like houses and fortresses. He can cook and clean and take care of small children. And if none of those things are interesting or exciting enough for him to build a career of off, he probably can become a professional soccer player,"_ Jay thought to himself before he drifted off into sleep.

An hour and twenty-five minutes later, Jezz gently tapped Jay's shoulder until he woke up.

"We here?" Jay questioned sleepily.

"Yes," Jezz answered.

"Can you now tell me where we are going? You do have a plan, right? Please don't tell me where are going to Unova just for fun," Jay replied.

"I have a plan. The pier is around the corner from this station. We can start boarding in twenty minutes, the ferry ride is about four hours, then I want to take another train to Unova's capitol," he responded.

"We are going to Washington? Why?" Jay questioned.

"It is the most important city in the world, Jay. Anything and everything is possible in Washington, the empire city. Do you not study?" Jezz questioned.

"I do, and I know it is but what are we going to do once we get there? It seems like we are going further out of our way," said Jay.

"I want to consult with a government agent there. She is the most important social worker in the world. I want to warn her about the Kapule Klan," Jezz answered.

"Michio's family?" Jay asked. "What do they have to do with anything?"

"Information rediscovered by Team Rocket claims that I had had a possible connect to the Kapules. I did my own research, and used Xatu and Porygon to find some things out. I discovered that they collect people. Important people," he responded.

"That sounds very creepy," Jay remarked.

"It is," Jezz agreed. "They raise the kids of gang leaders, then when the time is right, embezzle their money."

"Do you think you are a victim of this? And what gangs are we talking about?" Jay questioned.

"I do believe that this is what happened to me. I have come to the supposition that I am probably an orphan, or my parents worked for a gang and weren't allowed to keep their baby. Most gangs are like that. And there are hundreds of gangs out in existence. Team Rocket, Plasma, Skull, Magma, Aqua, they are the famous ones, but there are many more than don't get a lot of press, so not many people even know that they exist," Jezz explained.

"That is scary," Jay concluded. "You found this by…?"

"Porygon is one of the only Pokemon that is able to dive into automated systems and extract information," Jezz finished for him. "And yes, gangs are scary, but I have no fear of them."

"But orphans…and babies getting taken away from their families…my parents were in a gang. Geeze, I am sure glad that my parents got to keep their baby. If it wasn't for A, I am sure I wouldn't exist," said Jay.

Jezz smiled. "I am glad that wasn't your case."

"But it might have been yours," Jay murmured.

"Perhaps, but as you were saying, the past is the past, and I had no control over the situation anyway," he responded.

Jay leaned back to get a better look at his friend. Jezz was disheveled, but better dressed than he was. Jay was still in sweatpants and his hair was messy and unstyled, since he didn't have time to grab any of his own toiletries. He was at least grateful that the room was chilly that night, otherwise he would have stripped down to his boxers and Jezz would have taken him in those. As he was thinking about this, he noticed that Jezz had packed clothing, and a lot of money.

"Jezz, how much money did you bring with you?" Jay asked.

"Two thousand dollars," he answered.

"Oh my god. Did you steal it?" Jay asked.

"No. I saved it up. I worked many odd jobs. It took me six years to get this much money," he explained.

"Ok, I believe you. This government agent person, what are you going to tell them? I don't know if they will believe you. I don't think that most people even know that it is possible for Xatu to bring people through time," said Jay.

"I brought with me the evidence that Porygon found for me, and Xatu's unique ability has been well-documented by researchers in Unova since the mid-1800s. I have it all in my notebook. I feel as though it is very convincing," Jezz responded.

"You are a computer genius/investigator too? Wow Jezz, you're smarter than I realized," Jay replied.

Jezz blushed. "Thank you. It is something that I taught myself."

"I wish I could read a book and learn how to do things. I need someone to show me physically, in person, and sometimes I think that I have attention deficit disorder like Jocelyn and Annastasia," said Jay.

"You have always seemed very intelligent in my eyes, and if you are interested I can teach you some of the skills on which I have been working," he offered.

"I'd like that," Jay responded.

Jay ate the peanuts and coffee that Jezz had gotten for him and then changed into one of the outfits that Jezz had packed. They both stopped to get cleaned up at the station's rest stop. He decided to keep Furfrou, Delcatty, Xatu, and Chimecho out of their balls, but everyone else was kept inside. Then they were ready to board the boat to Unova.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 57

After another long day of searching and reporting, Annastasia and her parents stumbled back to the bungalow around midnight. Amber's parents, Rumika, Nolan, Lexi, Rita's siblings, Mewtwo, Lucario, and the rest of the Team Rocket members helping them out were staying in the rental cabins on a different island. When Annastasia and her Pokémon crawled into bed, the only other people in the house besides her immediate family and their Pokémon was Benny, Sandshrew, and Michio.

"Why are you back so late?" Sandshrew inquired.

Annastasia sighed. She had a feeling it would still be staying in their room. It had been ever since it returned from the Gaulle's place in Kanto.

"I have been searching for my missing brother and friends," she answered. "You know that."

"Yes, but all day and into the night? You left Michio again behind to babysit," said Sandshrew. "How ir-re-spon-sib-ble."

Annastasia squinted in the dark. Sure enough, Michio was there, curled up with Benny and Jocelyn, with Peruva, Mienshao, Jackson, Flaafy, and Pinky at the end of the bed. She knew the kids must have insisted on sleeping with them again, as they always did whenever their parents were not around.

"It's a good thing we opted for the king-sized bed," Annastasia whispered. "He wasn't here alone all day with the other kids too, was he? I thought their parents had taken them."

"The ones named June and Takeshi are gone, but the babies, Jo-ce-lyn and that little boy that she is always with are obviously still here", Sandshrew responded.

"I suppose I should have done something about that. Was he upset about being stuck here all day taking care of everyone?" she inquired.

"No," Sandshrew replied.

"Oh. Then why are you acting like I did something wrong?" Annastasia responded.

Michio woke up from their talking. He smiled at Annastasia then scowled at the Sandshrew.

"You want me to leave?" it guessed.

"Yes please. Privacy on a regular basis would be nice," he told it.

Sandshrew got up and left the room. Both Annastasia and Michio were surprised to watch it go without an argument. Annastasia slide closer to him.

"Sorry for leaving all day," she told him. "I am not going to do that again, I'll try, at least."

"It's fine. I…I guess I kind of like kids more than I previous thought. Jocelyn and the twins definitely didn't mind that it was me. I kinda wish I went with you too though, or that you had stayed here with me," Michio responded.

"Tomorrow I want to visit Rita again. She is going to be there longer than they previously expected. Mariana and Lucas said she was asking for me to come by. You can come with me," she suggested.

"She won't mind?" he asked.

"No, of course not," Annastasia answered. "How were the kids?"

"Ok," he answered as he looked down at Jocelyn, who was clinging to Flaafy and Pinky. "Same as usually. They are all upset, except for Silver and Rosie of course."

"I feel so sorry for them. Almost everything that could have gone wrong this year has. They must be worried sick about Amber, Jay, and Jezz too. The only got to do one contest and collect only a few Pokémon each, and our plan was to not only catch more Pokemon and do the contests, but also have fun at the beach…but I have been too busy those things and four contests have already gone by, and the Alola Trials are probably helpless at this point, and…"

Michio cut her off. "Lucario took Jocelyn and Benny to the beach today. They had a could time while they were distracted."

"Huh. I was wondering where he ran off to. I am glad that he cheered them up," she replied.

"It was nice," he agreed.

"Before we go to sleep, I wanted to let you know that I saw Haku today. We had lunch together," Annastasia told him.

"You're kidding," Michio grumbled.

"No. want me to tell you about it now, or wait until the morning?" she asked.

"Now," he answered after a moment of hesitation.

"It's not that bad," she assured him.

*Flashback*

I decided to take a break around twelve this afternoon. I hadn't eaten yet today, but everyone else had, so I was alone except for Lil-G, because Bleu was at the hospital with Rita, using his heal bell to make her more comfortable. Everyone else continued working. As we were walking to the nearest café, Lil-G smelt something and I sensed a familiar aura. Then she called me out.

"Annastasia, it's nice to see you!" Haku exclaimed.

We turned around to face her. Lil-G went crazy with the yapping. I picked her up and pet her back until she stopped.

"That is one loud mutt!" She commented right before the barking ceased.

"She was alarmed," I explained.

"Well now, I am actually very glad I ran into you," said Haku as she stepped closer to me.

"Really, is that so?" I questioned as I internally rolled my eyes. I knew this was going to be an annoying inconvenience.

"I wanted to talk to you about your, um…'SO'," she said quietly as she looked around, as if to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

I was a bit surprised she used 'SO' to describe you, Michio. I wondered how she knew, and decided that it was either a coincidence or she was spying on us. I got my answer later on in this conversation.

"What about him?" I asked as we walked together.

We were civil, though Lil-G was pissed and I was picking up on some weird aura-essence from Haku. I didn't know what to make of it.

"I see you were going to Totoro's for lunch. Mind if I join?" she inquired.

"No," I lied.

—"What the hell, Annie?" Michio interrupted.

"I am slow to anger and quick to mediate, Michio. You shouldn't be surprised. At the very least I knew I was going to get a little insight on her psyche, and I didn't see that as a big deal," Annastasia defended.

"Okay. But please tell me the rest," he grumbled. —

"You wanted to talk about Michio," I reminded her as she sipped on her iced tea.

"Yes, I do," she responded. "I want you to stop hanging out with him."

I knew she was going to say that.

"I got the sense of that from the hate mail," I told her.

"That was mostly Lona and Alina," she nonchalantly replied. "I have my own words for you."

I didn't believe her. After all, she did sign her name at the bottom of each note. It could have been forged, but I didn't feel like arguing. I just wanted to eat my salad, so I let her continue.

"What I have to say is for your own good," she started.

—"Oh god," Michio complained.

"Michio, just listen to the story," Annastasia requested. —

" _My own good_?" I thought to myself. " _This is going to be interesting_ …"

"Michio is gay, Annie, and I know you are trying to be nice and get him to change, but I know Michio, and he is the most stubborn creature in the world. He isn't going to change for you, so forfeit," she proposed.

I surprised at how she called me Annie. It could be another coincidence, but I still wasn't sure. Only two people called me that. Also, she pronounced it wrong. I wanted to tell her that it is more like an 'Onnie' pronunciation, but I realized it was a huge waste of time. I wanted her to make her point already.

—That is the bit that surprised you?" Michio questioned.

"Yes. But I'll redeem myself," Annastasia answered. —

"I thought you wanted to marry Michio. If he is gay, then why are you chasing him?" I inquired.

"First off, I am not 'chasing' Michio," she emphasized. "Second of all, our marriage would only be a business deal. I don't care to sleep with him. I can find someone else to take care of that."

"So you'd cheat on him," I responded.

"It's not cheating if he is not interested," she retorted.

"What makes you think he's not interested?" I questioned.

"Michio has never slept with anyone here. It's weird. And don't play dumb, I know you haven't broken him yet," Haku responded. "Though I am sure you've tried."

"I haven't, actually," I replied smoothly. "And Michio isn't gay."

"You are so naïve. What has he told you? That he isn't gay, and that he wants to wait until he's married to take you? That is the dumbest thing I ever heard," she insisted.

—I'm uncomfortable with the fact that you talked about me," Michio interrupted.

"I didn't say anything to insult you," Annastasia pointed out.

"I know. It's Haku. I hate how she talks about me," Michio responded.

Annastasia gave him a hug and kissed his neck.

"I hate that too. I'm on your side. Don't forget it," she reminded him.

"I try," he mumbled.

Annastasia rolled her eyes as his pouty face and then continued. —

I was put off by the comment, obviously. She managed to insult gays, aces, and celibate people all in one sentence. Oh well, I moved on and gave a civilized response.

"Michio isn't lying, and it is very obvious to me that you know almost nothing about him, which is hard to believe considering all the time you've spent together," I responded. "I would like to know why you are trying so hard to get me out of the picture. I am wealthy too. I am not in a position much different from yours."

"The whole point of the Klan is to keep the money in _our_ pockets. Your 'wealth' isn't even yours! You got it because your mother…

—I don't want to repeat that part," Annastasia murmured sadly, interrupting her own reflection.

Michio patted her back. "I got the gist anyway." —

After Haku complained about my 'slutty mother', I was a bit lost for words. I am not the type to get angry. In fact, I never get angry. I get irritated and then depressed instead. My mom has been through a lot, and I couldn't believe that this spoiled brat was talking about her like this. I kept my cool though, even after Lil-G went off on her.

"I am going to stand by him, Haku, and I feel that what you are doing is extremely inappropriate," I told her after the waiter had placed our meals down on the table. "And you are being a hypocrite. Chasing Michio is precisely what you are doing. It's hurting us all, and your advances are fruitless. I care about him a lot. If I knew that he'd be happier with you, I'd resign. But I know that isn't true. You make him uncomfortable; he cannot be himself when he is around you," I lectured.

"Michio is himself when he is around me. He is dissident, arrogant, and frankly clueless about what it means to be a man," Haku responded.

—"Ouch," Michio sarcastically interjected.

Annastasia smiled. "I knew that would be your reaction." —

"But you still want him," I pointed out.

"He's going to inherit enough money to buy Alola," she said dreamily.

"And with that money you are going to…?" I inquired.

"Buy whatever the hell I want!" she answered with a shrill laugh.

I thought about Sandshrew. If it were here right now it would rip her throat out. Then it would lecture her dead body about how human money should be used to help Pokemon. It was a dark thought, but I still admit to having had it.

"Michio would own half that money," I reminded her.

"Half is still a lot. And I have a feeling I can reach him in ways you can't. I'd convince him to change his ways. He'll like women better he spends so personal time with me. And like I said earlier, if all else fails, I get someone on the side," Haku responded.

"You do not have that great of an influence over someone. And you essentially just told me that after you marry him you plan to rape and then possible cheat if you didn't get what you wanted," I told her sternly.

"You are exaggerating, Annie. I wouldn't do anything that I know he wouldn't enjoy," she laughed. "And It isn't cheating if…"

"Yes, it is," I interrupted. I knew how she was going to proceed. "And if you touch him without his consent, then believe me, I will come after you."

Haku laughed some more. "You and what army?"

"Team Rocket," I answered. "But I am sure I can take care of you myself."

—"Damn, Annie. Did you really say that?" Michio questioned.

Annastasia smiled. "I swear it's true." —

"You don't care if I court him, so long as I get his consent?" Haku responded.

"Technically I am the one courting him," I replied.

I felt a bit estranged by the term, but it fit nonetheless.

"You want to get married then. Ha, I knew it, I was waiting for you to admit it," said Haku.

"Haku, this conversation isn't going anywhere," I pointed out. "You can't break us up with your words."

"I have power, and I am not acting on my own. I have powerful folks on my side, and unlike your precious Team Rocket, we play dirty," she responded.

I was tired of our words going around in listless circles. I decided to change the subject.

"I need you to tell me what you know about Jezz Tonaka," I told her.

"Oh, really. And why should I?" Haku replied.

"This is about a little boy, not about us," I responded. "Haku, please help me."

"You have something I want," said Haku. "If you surrender, let Michio go, then I will tell you what I know."

" _I knew there'd be a catch_ ," I thought to myself.

"Michio is a person, not a toy. I cannot 'surrender' him. I don't own him, no one does," I replied.

"Then I won't tell you about Jezz," she told me stubbornly.

Haku crossed her arms. I looked in her eyes. Her aura revealed mistrust in herself. She either doesn't know as much as she wants me to know, or she is scared. I feel it is probably a mixture of both. I decided that I would need outside help with this and I was going to have to do something I previously thought was immoral, and still do, on many bases. Sandshrew once again entered my thoughts.

—"Are you suggested that we use Sandshrew to read her mind? Michio questioned.

It was an idea that had danced around his head in the past.

"Unfortunately, yes," Annastasia answered. —

"I am not going to play your game," I told her.

"Then we are finished here," Haku responded.

Haku left the café with her half-eaten sandwich, sticking me with the bill for the entire meal. Then I returned to work. I didn't see her the rest of the day."

**Flashback ends**

"When do you suppose we tell Sandshrew about your plan? And why don't you just ask Mewtwo, or Lucario, or Acorn and Aliyah to do it?" Michio asked. "They can read minds too."

"Sandshrew is the only one who would be willing to do it for me. Mewtwo, Lucario, Acorn, and Aliyah would refuse, because they think it is wrong. That is why they won't help with the investigations," Annastasia explained.

"It sounds to me like they are only being stubborn," Michio replied.

"They make a very good point. Legally, they cannot be used in interrogations. Any evidence we obtain through mind-reading is obsolete because we aren't allowed to use it," she clarified.

"Doesn't Team Rocket run the game?" he inquired.

"I told you before, Team Rocket is tied up in treaties. There is only so much that we can do," she answered.

"You should take Haku in for interrogations," Michio suggested.

"It's already scheduled," Annastasia told him. "It is clear to me that she has some information, and I am going to get it out of her no longer how long it takes, protocol or nor protocol. I think she is spying, and I am unsure if Mienshao is involved, but nothing makes me more suspicious then her references to Jezz."

"Hm. Good for you, Annie. You really are an asset to the team," Michio praised.

"Of course she is," Jocelyn yawned. She sat up in bed and looked back and forth between the two of them. "Do you want me to leave?"

"You can stay if you want," Annastasia responded.

Flaafy had also woken up, but Pinky, Lil-G, Peruva, Mienshao, Benny, and his Eevee were still asleep.

"No, I will stay here," she decided. "Good night."

Jocelyn lay back down. Michio got up.

"What are you doing?" Annastasia asked him.

"Taking a walk," he answered.

"Again? It seems that almost every time we finish talking you go for a walk," she responded. "Aren't you tired?"

"I slept a bit before you came. And the walking helps me. I've been crowded all day," he explained.

"Ok. I'll let you be," she replied with a yawn.

"See you in the morning," he said before shutting the door behind him.

Once outside, he felt a chill and looked up at the sky. He noticed another odd shape floating in the atmosphere. It was dark enough to be noticeable, but it blended with the starry backdrop. Michio walked around to the front porch. The twenty-four Illumise and Volbeat that had followed them all the way to Alola were staring at the shape. He saw that their lights were dulled and they wore sullen expressions. On the far end were Plusle and Minun. They didn't run up to him like they normally did.

"Illu," the leader greeted Michio as he sat down next to them.

"Do you all know what this shit is about?" Michio inquired.

"Vollll," said a Volbeat as he shook his head in unawareness.

"Plusllle," Plusle added shakily.

"Minnnn," her male friend agreed.

Michio stayed out there all night, and the twenty-seven of them tried to figure out what was going on in Alola.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by Nick Howard

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **In The Next Chapter:**

Amber finds a special Pokémon

The Geo-catchers complete part 1 of their mission

Nolan and Lexi become the last ones standing


	29. Keeping Buzzing, Busy, and Broken

· **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

 **Keep Buzzing, Busy, and Broken**

 _"_ _I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory  
When's it gonna get me?  
In my sleep, seven feet ahead of me?  
If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?  
Is it like a beat without a melody?_ _"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amber spent her second day alone at another campsite. Instead of renting a tent and pitching it, she decided to hide herself in the forest. She figured that with all her Pokémon and those of Jay, she wouldn't have to worry about being attacked by a Bewear, and she could easily shelter and disguise herself under the enormous winds of her many flying types. By now her phone was out of battery and the only way to charge it would be to go to a Pokémon Center and ask to borrow one of the chargers. She was also stuck eating berries and the Pokémon were starting to get worried about her physical and mental health; they knew she couldn't go on like this much longer. She got up from her three-hour nap and started gathering her things. Next thing she knew she was staring into the eyes of a very creepy-looking Pokémon.

"Mimimkyuuu," it hissed creepily.

"Ahhh!" Amber yelled at it. "W-hat the hell?"

She didn't expect Mimikyu's voice to sound so demonic. When she was researching Alola Pokémon with her friends, not one website or Pokedex entry mentioned that one eerie trait.

The Pokémon fluttered around her, hissing its name and surrounding her with a dark mist. She sidestepped the creature and took out her Pokedex in order to scan it.

"Mimikyu: the imitation Pokémon. Mimikyu is a lonely Pokémon who has trouble making friends. When Mimikyu sees someone it likes, it tries to become their friend," the Pokedex told her.

 _"_ _I don't want to be its friend, it's the creepiest thing I ever laid eyes on,"_ Amber thought to herself.

Amber rescanned the Mimikyu so that the Pokedex would give her another fact about this odd Pokemon.

"Mimikyu's actual appearance is unknown. A scholar who saw what was under its rag was overwhelmed by terror and died from the shock," It announced.

"That is some scary shit," she remarked.

"Miiiiiii," it responded.

Amber used her Pokedex in order to check this particular Mimikyu's power level. It was 500. Amber's jaw dropped.

"Whoa. I thought the highest level a Pokemon could reach was 100," she gasped. "It looks like you are at a one rare find."

"Pikachu Pika?" Pip asked it.

"Miiiiiii," it groaned as it nodded its head.

"Does this mean that if I become your friend you join my team?" Amber asked hopefully.

Mimikyu nodded and used its odd black appendage to tap one of her Pokeballs. Amber held the red and white ball in her palm. Mimikyu poked the button with its nose and disappeared inside. The Pokeball shook, clicked, and then a few seconds later Amber let Mimikyu come back out.

"That was an easy catch," she told it. "Thanks, friend."

Mimikyu teared up from the compliment and squeezed Amber and Pip into a group hug. Togekiss, Pidgeot, and Talonflame were soon sucked in.

"You use that black thing as your arms and hands," Amber choked. "That's pretty cool."

Mimikyu let go of Amber and the Pokémon and danced around some more, delighted by the compliment.

"I wonder what else you can do," she mused.

Mimikyu pointed to her Pokedex. Amber got the hint. She picked it up and scrolled through all the information listed on Mimikyu. She sat down and leaned against her enormous bird-like Pokémon and absorbed the information.

"Your Pokedex entries are kinda weird," said Amber. "I mean, this says that you can use something called an aka lele. Sounds familiar…but every Hawaiian word sounds the same to me."

"Mimikyuuu," it said darkly.

"Ok…I don't know much about you personally. I've never seen a Mimikyu before and I don't know anyone who has one on their team, though I remember one time Meowth told me that the first time he saw a Mimikyu, it cursed him, scared him pretty badly. How come you didn't do that to me?"

"Miiiiiii," it replied.

"Oh well, I can't understand you," Amber sighed. "One thing I noticed, one of these entries claim that according to an ancient legend, if you reach a high enough level, you gain unfathomable abilities that no other Pokémon possesses. I suppose that means that Ditto can't copy it and Mew and Mewtwo don't have that ability. Is that true?"

"Mimi mi," it answered, nodding its head. Amber gasped aloud.

"Sweeeet! That's incredible! So, you gonna reveal this power or not?" she questioned.

"Mi mi miiiiiiiikyyyyyuu," it whispered creepily.

"Ummm ok," Amber muttered. "I don't get what I am supposed to do."

Mimikyu pointed to the Pokedex again. Amber sighed and opened it back up. She scrolled through different entries for about forty-five minutes, then she found her answer.

"You have to reveal your true form to me, and if I can handle seeing it without getting killed, you'll give me the ability to grant a wish," Amber summarized. "It says you need a brave heart to survive, but I don't know what that even means."

"Mi," it commented.

"That sounds like a pretty crappy deal," she remarked.

Amber thought about the position she was in. She definitely did not want to die, but she felt this was a once in a lifetime chance. If this Mimikyu could grant wishes, her life will be forever changed. She'd simply wish for endless wishes, and she would become the most fortunate person in the world. She could help everyone, including herself. But she would be risking her life. It was a hard bargain.

"Is there any other way to do this? I am going to get really pissed off if you murder me," Amber told the Pokémon.

Mimikyu shook its head 'no'. Amber gave another greatly frustrated sighed.

"If we are going to do this, can you at least give me some pointers? Like, is there some way to increase my chances of making it?" she questioned.

Mimikyu shook its head 'no' once again.

"I am tired, hungry, and miserable, but I don't want to go just yet. I have a lot of things to accomplish," she announced as she proudly brandished her bow and her neatly arranged and sharpened set of arrows. "I will do it though."

Amber was surprised by her own words. Her brain told her to say something else, but her passion over took it.

"Mimimii," it chanted happily, though it used the same eerie whisper of a voice to express itself.

Mimikyu floated a few steps back. Amber braced herself.

"It won't hurt, will it?" she asked.

Mimikyu didn't answer her question. It didn't say anything at all. Instead it looked through the small tears in its rag with its beady eyes and created more dark mist. Amber watched the rag float off the Pokémon, and before she could comment, her voice was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group of Soledad, Tamaki, Anika, Tomoko, Carol, Flare, Tobie, Gracie, Mariana, and now Lucas returned to their original project of collecting the blue and green Morelull for Professor Rosedale. On 10am of a Sunday morning, they finally succeeded in finding one. They were eventually able to catch it using Stufful to fight.

"This is great. Now you can bring it to Professor Rosedale and move on," Tamaki said hopefully after Tomoko successfully captured it in her Pokeball.

"Not quite," she responded.

"We need to catch several more Morelull," Soledad reminded him. "Professor Rosedale wanted _at least_ one male, one female, and a juvenile".

"What is this one?" Tamaki asked.

He poked at the Pokeball. Tomoko let it back out. The Morelull looked very annoyed, but it did not attempt to run away. Mariana observed it carefully.

"This one is young. And it's male," she told the group.

"Poor thing, he is probably lost," Anika sighed. "I feel bad now."

"Morelulllll Morelulllll," the Pokemon cried.

"If we catch his parents, then they can all be together while Professor Rosedale studies them. Then when they are ready to go back into the wild, they won't have to worry about finding one another again," Tamaki said hopefully. "Right dudes?"

"That is what I want to do," said Anika.

"That is my plan as well," Tomoko agreed.

"Hey little one, can you lead us to your family?" Tamaki asked the tiny Pokémon.

"Morrrr," he replied, nodding his head. He started hopping northward.

"This is great. Morelull is helping us," said Gracie happily. "He must not be sad that he got captured."

"Sometimes Pokémon like getting captured, sometimes they just don't know, very rarely do they hate it," Tobie explained.

The Morelull led them through the woods, over a stream, into an open field, and to a series of caves. There, tunneled deep in the earth, they found an entirely colony of Morelull, some blue, some green, but also black, red, purple, and pink varieties. Tomoko excitedly snapped a photo of them while Anika, Soledad, Carol, and Flare took some notes. The small Morelull they had already captured talked to the others. They nodded their head in agreement and went up to greet the kids.

"This is incredible. They are just agreeing to come along with us!" Anika squealed.

"Thanks so much you guys," Soledad told the Pokémon.

"You dudes are awesome," Tamaki added.

"Does this mean that you're done with this project?" Lucas questioned.

"That would appear to be the case," Tomoko replied. "Now onto Mimikyu."

"Argh. That Pokémon is so frustrating. We must have studied ever Pokedex entry and looked at every website and in every book, and no one seems to know where to find this legendary Mimikyu," Soledad complained.

"This isn't that bad. At least we got step one accomplished. This is what she really needed us to do. I think finding the Mimikyu she wants is more of a pipe dream," said Carol. "Sure, it'd be great if we can find it, but if we can't, at least we are still getting paid."

"I suppose I really wanted to win at this, and the more time we spend out here, the less likely I feel we are to find it," Soledad responded glumly.

"We are doing our best, and I think that counts for a lot," Anika told her.

Tomoko picked up her cellphone and dialed the professor. Back at her laboratory, Professor Rosedale was studying a wild Alonian Cloyster when she got the call. An hour later she and Professor Ivy, as well as Gary Oak, who was currently in the area, were patiently waiting for their arrival. They finally arrived around noon.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Soledad asked excited as they entered the lab.

"I was in town these past few days, doing somewhat of an internship with Professor Rosedale," he told her. "She is conducting some interesting research, and I wanted to observe."

"And he has contributed as well," Professor Rosedale added. "Professor Oak has been working on a few super-potions as well, but I am sure you already knew that."

"I did, but I don't know the details," Soledad replied.

"Can you please tell us about it?" Gracie asked the professors.

"Certainly" Professor Rosedale responded. "Professor Oak has been working on a potion that is gentle enough for human use, yet strong enough to have a positive effect on Pokémon both big and small. Never before has such a potion existed. "The formula isn't quite perfected, but Professor Ivy and Professor Oak have studied these Morelull and they believe that they can be the key to solving all of these problems."

"What are the problems?" asked Carol.

"First off, the potion tastes really disgusting. One of the things that Professor Rosedale has been working on includes making the potion more desirable. Very few Pokemon can stomach it, and humans have even more sensitive taste buds. It is a formula that no one has been able to condense into pills, and Professor Rosedale has discovered a way to not only make the formula taste better, but also a way to condense them so that they can be taken in capsules, which is easier for some people and Pokemon to swallow and doesn't have as heavy of an aftertaste," Gary explained.

"Thanks for the flattery," said Professor Ivy. "You are too kind."

"Well, you ladies did most of the work. I joined this project later on. It was very nice to be a part of this because I don't typically focus much of my research on precisely human-Pokemon relations," Gay responded. "It was a beneficial change that was well worth the little bit of extra work."

"I'm happy for you, dad," Soledad told her father.

"I'm happy for you. You and your friends got the Morelull for us. We are hoping that this potion will help a lot of people and Pokemon, and in a few years, we might discover that it has had a large positive impact on the practice of medicine," he replied.

"Your daughter and her friends also did an excellent job of find these Morelull in a timely matter," Professor Rosedale praised. "And I am sure when we are done using the Morelull they will be happy to return them to their forested domain."

"Oh course. Give us a call and we will get here as soon as possible," Tomoko responded.

"It was nice seeing you, dad," Soledad told her father.

"Quick to say goodbye? Where are you going now?" he questioned.

"We were going to go to lunch and then discuss future jobs, like how to get that Mimikyu," Soledad answered.

Gary turned to Professor Rosedale. "You decided to tell the children about it after all."

"I figured they could help me. Rumors, myths, and legends claim that the Mimikyu that we want only shows itself off to brave, misfortunate, or pure hearts, and so I believe that children are out gateway," she explained. "And these children seem perfect for the job."

"You have some very high expectations for them," Professor Ivy commented.

"You are making me nervous," said Tobie.

"Me too," the rest of the group agreed.

"I aim high. Don't get upset if you don't find it. In fact, I suggested that you go to Professor Willowood in the meantime. She needs assistance and I already recommended you to her. You can take that job and make some extra cash, and as long as you keep an eye out for my Mimikyu I will be very appreciative," Professor Rosedale replied.

"That's perfect," said Tomoko. "Thank you."

"We always like the idea of a recommendation. Thank you so much," Carol added.

"Good luck. Let me know if you want me to take you and your friends out later for dinner," Gary told Soledad.

"We will," Soledad responded. "But bye for now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 58

Annastasia and Michio made their way to Rita's room early Monday morning. They brought their Pokémon and some homemade brownies from the Pallet House. Michio was hesitant to come along, still not entirely sure if he should. Right before Acorn and Aliyah teleported them to Pa'a Island, Annastasia noticed the anxious look on his face.

"You know we are going to see Rita, right? From what I understand she is recovering fine. It's not like she is on her deathbed and it's up to us to grant her last wish," she reminded him.

"Lilii"

"Plusssle!"

"Minnnun!"

"Eeeeveee!"

"Liiieep"

"Mieensh"

Plusle and Minun jumped off of Michio's back and onto those of Acorn and Aliyah. The two Eevee scolded them and shook them off.

"You two are supposed to be with Jocelyn," she told the two electric types. "She wanted to prepare you for the next contest."

"Plus"

"Mi"

"There is another contest soon?" Michio inquired.

"Yes, in Allamanda City, next Monday at 9am," she responded.

"I suppose it's good they want to get back out there, but I am a bit surprised that Jocelyn decided to," he commented.

"I told her that by next Monday we expect everything will be back to normal," Annastasia explained.

"You lied?" he asked incredulously. "Oh my, Annie".

"Sarcasm aside, I am serious. I am very determined to find them, and if it makes Jocelyn feel better and get back out there, then I think it will do more than harm," she answered. "They must be purposely avoiding us, there is no other way they have been able to coincidentally dodge the thousands of people out looking for them. I mean, even if they disguised themselves…my point is that by the time Monday rolls around, it is very likely the would have come to their senses."

"Ok," Michio responded. "What about them?"

"Plussss"

"Minnn"

Annastasia sighed. "I suppose they can come with us."

The Pokémon cheered and jumped onto each of their shoulders. Within a few seconds they were in front of the hospital. After finding Rita's hospital room, Annastasia decided to go in first, brownies in hand.

"Hey Rita," she said quietly, knocking on the glass door. Once Rita noticed her, Annastasia pushed it open. "I made you these."

"Tarrri!" Bleu sang when he saw Annastasia. He rubbed his head again.

"I see I was missed by at least one of you," she smiled as she put the brownies down on one of the small counters.

"Zoruuuuua!" the fire-fox Pokemon cheered. Zorua tried to position herself as close to the brownies as possible.

"Everything is the same with me. What's up with you?" Rita asked.

"Not much, the same I suppose," Annastasia replied.

She hated lying to Rita, but Rita was powerless at the moment. She would only get anxious if she knew about Jezz. She knew that her bond with Jezz was much deeper than she had previously thought. She knew Rita would easily put herself at risk for danger if she knew it would help the people she cared about.

"They said I should be able to leave sometime tomorrow", Rita told her.

"That is wonderful. Why do you look so sad about it?" Annastasia questioned.

"I am not sad," Rita responded defensively.

"Yes you are. I can tell you have been crying. I can feel it on you too," she retorted.

"It's no big deal. I'll tell you later," Rita decided. "Where are your Pokémon and grumpypants?"

"In the hall," she answered. "I said I wanted to go in first."

"I am not really in the mood for visitors," Rita told her.

"You want me to leave," Annastasia surmised.

"No, don't go yet," she sighed. "I…oh never mind."

"What happened to Ralph? Mariana and Lucas said the only reason they moved on was because he said he was going to stay," said Annastasia.

Rita was silent for a few moments. "He left me."

"Oh. Is that why you are upset?" Annastasia asked. It wasn't like Rita to get upset about a guy leaving her. "What exactly do you mean by 'he left'?"

"He decided I was too much of a bitch to be his partner anymore, so he left," she answered quietly. "Yesterday."

"I'm sorry. But you aren't a bitch, he is a jerk for saying that. I'd say he wasn't worth your time," Annastasia responded. "Why would he say such a thing, do you even know? He seemed to really like you; he treated you with a lot of respect."

"He found out about the other guys I have been sleeping with and got jealous I suppose," she responded.

"Were you dating him exclusively?" she questioned.

"Not really, but I suppose we were closer than all the other partners I had before. He was kind of different. But I never said I was going to change my ways for him, and I figured he knew what kind of girl I was," Rita answered.

"You should have been more clear on that", Annastasia replied. "You can be a bit hard to figure out sometimes. It is a good thing that you are like that, but it often makes situations like these more complicated."

"Yeah, I obviously should have been clearer," she responded bitterly.

"You liked him a lot more than every other person you've ever been with, right?" Annastasia inquired.

"Since when are you my therapist?" Rita retorted.

"Ever since you started to need one," Annastasia shot back.

Rita let out a small laugh. "Well you got me there. So doctor, what should I do?"

"Apologize obviously. And if you think he's worth it then you will have to make a few small changes. Namely, not cheating," she explained.

"I didn't cheat before; we weren't in a relationship. Not a real one, anyway," Rita responded.

"You know what I mean," said Annastasia. "Make it clear that you don't want to be exclusive."

"But…I don't know if that is what I want to do," Rita confessed. "I feel strange around him. I am not going to get cheesy, but I am uncomfortable now that there is a strong possibility that he won't come back. I never cared this much before. I almost feel like if he didn't want me anymore, I would at least still like to have him around. Like you and me, just because we didn't work out in an exclusive relationship it doesn't mean I want you to leave. I hate the idea of him moving on and forgetting about me, and seeing some other woman. It really is bothering me."

"Zoooo," her Pokemon cooed sympathetically.

"Ok, I see now. Rita, I feel like the best thing to do is to reach out to him. Call him and talk. Explain yourself," Annastasia advised. "I feel you would have an impact if you say what you just told me."

"You are a relationship expert too now?" Rita replied playfully.

"Maybe. Sometimes having the bird's eye view gives you an advantage," she responded.

"You no longer have a bird's eye view, you have you 'SO'," Rita pointed out.

"But our relationship is different from yours. We talk a lot, several hours a day at times. How much do you tell him?" Annastasia inquired.

"Not much. Not as much as I tell you," she admitted.

"Ralph might need that. He wants to know you, all the parts of you, not only what he can see," Annastasia told her. "It hurts to want to know someone's heart but are also doubtful that it will ever happen."

"I am not the one to beg," Rita said firmly.

"You aren't the one to fall in love either," Annastasia reasoned. "Not romantically."

"I am not romantically in love with him. I just want him for myself. I mean how would you feel if that Haku and her band of sluts took Michio away?" Rita questioned.

"I'd be more worried for him than for myself," she answered.

"That is what I mean. Ralph and I aren't romantic, and you and Michio aren't romantic…but you still care and…I don't know what to do. I don't even know what romance is or why it is important," Rita stumbled.

"Romance is a social construction. It exists, but it is not something that everyone feels or wants to feel. If he wants romance and you are certain that you do not, then your relationship isn't going to succeed unless you reach a compromise," Annastasia explained. "If you can't compromise, then you are not compatible. But you can still be close friends."

"He wants all or nothing. I am starting to believe that I want that too," she said softly.

Annastasia laid her hand on top of Rita's. "There is nothing wrong with that."

"I know that is true," said Rita. "But I don't think he wants me anymore. I'm a bitch, remember?"

"You aren't a bitch, Rita. You are just rough. There is an enormous difference. Don't let that keep you from trying," she responded.

"You know I am a bit of a bitch," Rita replied.

"Not really, not deep down inside," Annastasia assured her. "I bet Ralph knows that too, but he is too hurt at the moment to really process it."

"Or he already showed up at headquarters and picked up a new pretty face," she said sadly.

"Then I'll go to headquarters tomorrow and we'll find out," Annastasia suggested.

"You have bigger things on your plate. I hear you have been extra stressed out lately. Don't worry about me, I can help myself, I suppose I only needed to vent to a friend," Rita responded. "But I will be up and at it again hopefully within the next few days."

"Rita, you broke ten bones, you have a concussion, and you can hardly breathe," Annastasia listed. "If you want to return to work so quickly, you must know Delia won't let you do anything more strenuous then basic office work, if that."

"It turns out our good friends Professor Gary Oak, Professor Ivy, and Professor Rosedale created a potion that heals broken bones in a matter of days. I will get to leave early because I already took it and although I am not completely healed from the most serious breaks, the potion is helping me. And as for the concussion, they have been giving me plenty of stuff to help me sleep longer than usually. I have been getting nearly twenty hours of high-quality deep sleep for the past few days. Turns out that is all I needed to recover. As long as I get at least ten hours daily for the next few weeks, I'll be set for anything. And the potions will help with that a lot. I used to think sleeping after a concussion and getting up and moving after breaking bones were bad ideas, but now I know that isn't true," Rita explained. "I am the first human to take the potion, but they believe it is perfectly safe and many Pokemon have already proven to have done well on it. And I have Soledad, her band of Geo-catchers and the professors to thank."

There was still some sadness in her voice, and Annastasia acknowledged it silently as she stared into her friend's darkening eyes.

"That's great news, Rita," she told her. "It makes me feel better. I know injuries have never really stopped you in the past, and I am glad that someone found a way for you to return to work sooner without killing yourself."

"Um, speaking of needing a lot of sleep…" Rita started.

"Right, I'll get going," Annastasia replied as she got up to leave. "Bleu, can you stay here and continue to help Rita?"

"Alta," the Pokemon nodded.

"Thanks for the brownies," Rita said before she had gone out the door.

"No problem. Jocelyn and June made them together. They have been doing a lot of baking lately," she responded. "Have a good rest. I'll call you tomorrow. You too, Bleu."

"Tarrria"

"Zorrua!"

"Liliii"

"Yeah, talk to you later," said Rita one last time.

Out in the hall, Michio and the Pokémon were waiting patiently by the door.

"What, she didn't want me to come in?" Michio questioned. "I figured that."

"No, Michio. She likes you, but right now she is exhausted and upset that Ralph left her," Annastasia told him.

"Oh," he responded. It was obvious that he too was surprised at Rita.

"Yeah, and since she really needs to sleep, I figured we should return to the bungalow. I feel like today I should take the time to be with my siblings, especially Jocelyn," said Annastasia.

"I agree," said Michio.

"You've been a big help watching them. Rumor has it Rose starting calling you 'dadadada', and she calls Jocelyn 'mamama'," Annastasia smirked.

"I told Jocelyn to not tell you that," Michio responded, a bit red in the face.

"It's cute. I am glad that you are spending quality time together and bonding with them," she added. "And it is funny. Rose calls my mom 'dadadada' and my dad is the 'mamama'. I wonder if Silver will do the same thing. I kinda hope he does. It would be funny."

"It's pretty cute to listen to and watch them. Until they do something gross. I don't know why people have kids without servants. If I had to change all those diapers…it wouldn't happen," he replied.

"Infants are gross. All those fluids…" she started

"Uhh, stop!" Michio requested. "I hate when you say the 'f' word."

'Fluids' was Michio's least favorite word. She admitted to having said it on purpose, just to see if he reacted the same as he normally did. And he did. She laughed at this.

"Acorn, Aliyah, please take us back to the bungalow," Michio begged.

Annastasia also found this funny. Michio never begged. The Mew sisters listened to him, and they were immediately back at the bungalow. Everyone was gone from the house except for Jessie, James, the twins, and Sandshrew. Annastasia had to use the key to open the door, because no one was hearing the doorbell.

"Hey anyone here?" she called as she pushed open the door. She turned to Michio. "I wonder why no one answered the door."

Sandshrew came waddling out of the kitchen. It had brownies, cookies, some wine, cheese, and grapes all stacked up on a single plate.

"Where did everyone go?" Annastasia inquired.

"Your parents are with the smallest children in the last room on the left," it answered.

Michio took a brownie off the top of its plate. "You are gonna get fatter eating all this garbage all the time. You already are pretty fat. You better be careful."

"She gained weight too", Sandshrew pointed to Annastasia.

"Well yeah, a little bit, but not from eating crap," Michio retorted.

"I would also like to point out that when I returned from Toka, I was underweight, so I need to gain weight. And I like it because I am warmer now. It's going to come in handy when we go up to the mountains to look for those Alonian Vulpix and Sandshrew," she told the Pokémon.

"You mean Roko and Sando," Michio corrected.

"Well in Kanto we call them Alonian Vulpix and Alonian Sandshrew," Annastasia responded. "It makes it easier for the kids to remember."

"Perhaps the label is unnecessary. It is quite indecent of you to argue over a Pokémon's names without their consent," Sandshrew lectured.

Annastasia sighed. "We aren't arguing. We have too many other thing occupying our brains right now."

Sandshrew, Michio, Annastasia, and their Pokémon walked to the nursery. Jessie and Rose were asleep on the couch, and Silver was asleep in James' arms. He gentle waved to them as they entered the room.

"Hey Anna-chan," James whispered. "Back so soon?"

"Rita needed to rest," Annastasia answered.

"Ok," he replied. "I imagine that she is feeling better though."

"She is. They are going to give her a powerful new medicine that will help move her recovery along," she responded. "And Bleu's heal bell seems to have stopped her pain."

"It is just science. I don't find it amazing at all," Sandshrew commented as he continued to work on the stolen food. "You humans are very ignorant of this world."

The group decided to collectively ignore Sandshrew for the time being.

"Your mom and I decided to stay here today. We haven't even held the twins since Saturday morning, unless it was to hand them to someone else. This whole incident has been so unfortunate. I wonder why this is happening again," James sighed.

"Again? You mean this happened before?" Annastasia questioned.

"When you were gone, dear, do you think we just went about our daily business? We were terrified for you too. I just never thought Jay would…" his voice trailed off.

"You never thought Jay would leave without telling anyone," she finished for him.

"Yes that," he replied. "Or that he'd be gone for so long."

"It's the aka lele," Michio whispered in her ear. She frowned.

"What was that?" James asked.

"Michio is convinced that all our bad luck is the work of an aka lele," she answered, rolling her eyes.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Michio mumbled defensively.

"It's not real," she asserted.

"It sure would explain things, princess", James told her.

"If the aka lele is real, then where is the harbinger? You are the only one who saw it," Annastasia said to Michio. "It could have been something else you saw in the sky."

"I am not the only one who witnessed it," he replied defensively. "Ask the Illumise and Volbeat, or Plusle and Minun. They saw it," Michio told her.

"Ok, well what do you think that the harbinger was trying to warn us about anyway?" she inquired.

"I don't know. A great flood, raging fire, zombie apocalypse…" Michio listed. "Worldwide chaos, destruction, death. It could be anything at all I suppose."

"Your optimism is motivating," Annastasia responded.

Jessie woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Hey princess," she yawned. "What time is it?"

"Ten," she and Michio answered together.

Jessie got up and stretched. Rose was still curled up on the couch, snoring softly. She picked her up and stuck her in her bassinet. Then she took Silver from James.

"Today Jay is not my favorite son," she told the baby.

"Dadadada," Rose chanted from behind her. Silver opened his eyes to gaze at Annastasia.

"Has Silver started talking yet?" Michio inquired.

"No. Rose started early," James responded.

"I wouldn't call that talking. It's too early for that. They are just making noises," said Annastasia. "But she is intelligent, I can see it in her eyes."

"She is my daughter, so of course she is intelligent," Jessie remarked.

"Intelligence does have nothing to do with how quickly they hit the milestones. Anna-chan you didn't talk until you were two years old," James reminded her. "And you are very intelligent."

"Thanks papa. So where did everyone else go?" she questioned.

"Mewtwo, Lucario, Lily, Maya, and some of your other Pokémon, I think Star and Abnoba, took the kids to the ocean. They wanted to try and catch some Pokémon, get their minds off things and prepare for the contest in Allamanda City," Jessie explained.

"And Logan?" Annastasia asked.

"He and Squirt Gun are around here somewhere. I think they weren't up for the beach and decided to hang out here instead," James responded. "Meowth and Lucy said he wanted a break from all the chaos. Speaking of which, they are going to be back around noon for lunch. You two should join us."

"Wobbaffffetttt," Wobbufet chanted as he walked into the room. He handed Annastasia a brown bag.

"What's this?" she questioned.

"Coconut macaroons," James responded. "I know you aren't one for sweets, but these are really good and they are made with high quality ingredients."

"Thanks papa," Annastasia replied. "I'll put these to good use."

Annastasia wrote her name on the bag and stuck the dessert in the far back of the fridge. Both Michio and her parents noticed her delicate steps and the careful manner in which she moved.

"Did you get hurt recently?" her mother asked as she inspected her arms.

Annastasia took back her arm. "It's fine, mom, I only feel tired," she answered sleepily.

They glared at her doubtfully and she sighed.

"I had another seizure and fell. Please don't give me that look," she requested.

"Go rest," her parents told her in unison.

"I will," she answered. She headed to her bedroom. "I'll see you later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nearly two months into the Battle Frontier, Tyler and Brodie decided to leave Lucas, Jake, Nolan, Lexi, and Viviana in favor of returning to work. With the Kanto economy experiencing a slight financial depression, it was becoming more and more difficult for young Pokémon trainers to afford the traveling and training costs that comes from doing Pokémon journeys. A few weeks after they left, Jake and Viviana decided to give up as well, leaving only Nolan, Lexi, and Rita's little brother Lucas to complete the Battle Frontier. The three of them were now breaking in a Viridian café.

"Am I being a third wheel?" Lucas asked as he watched Lexi and Nolan share a cup of tea.

"Everyone always asks us that," Lexi responded. "The thing is, we are dirt poor and a daily cup of tea is a whole lot cheaper when you only have to buy half of it."

"Team Rocket isn't paying you much," Lucas guessed.

"Not yet. We have to finish training, then we can start getting paid above the minimal wage. It's harder than I thought. Advanced TR agents have my respect," said Nolan.

"Sorry about that. Look at it this way, we only have two more locations to go before we reach our goal," Lucas responded. "We are pretty good at this stuff. I personally didn't think I would do this well".

"You did go to the best school in Kalos, Sinnoh, and Unova combined," Lexi replied. "You shouldn't be too surprised."

"I am wondering what I am going to do after this though. This might sound dumb, but I don't really know what the point of the Battle Frontier is. I mean at least in the leagues you get fame and money," said Lucas.

"You get placed in the trainers' Hall of Fame and get a fifty percent discount on all Pokémon related costs for a lifetime," Nolan explained. "It might not pay off now, but it will later."

"I know that, but Pokémon Centers are already free," Lucas replied. "So are potions, Pokeballs, Pokémon food, and storage."

"True, but special items cost money. Great Balls, Ultra Balls, stronger potions, Pokémon treats, grooming supplies. Those things get expensive," said Lexi.

"Maybe I should get a job. My old man has just always paid for everything. That isn't going to last much longer," Lucas responded.

"You can join Team Rocket," Nolan suggested.

"No. That kind of work is not for me. I want something with regular hours," he replied.

"Call your sister. She'll tell you about all the openings there are in Team Rocket. Not everyone is a field agent; a lot of people there have regular office hours," Lexi explained.

"I suppose I will then, if that is the case. To be honest the last few weeks I have been looking into getting a job as a Geo-catcher," Lucas told them. "Mariana really likes it."

"I don't think you'd be able to travel together anymore if you are looking for a stationary job," said Nolan.

"Me neither, but I think I am going to put the Battle Frontier on pause. I can save my symbols and then finish later this year or next year," Lucas responded. "Is that cool with you?"

"You do what you want, and don't worry about us," Lexi replied.

"Have you already started looking for a job? It might be a good idea to do that first," Nolan told him.

"Professor Oak Sr. said he could give me a little project; he is willing to pay me for my assistance. I will be working with two other people my age. He said they were family friends of his," Lucas explained. "Or I can join Tomoko, Carol, and Flare's group. I can learn on the go the same way Anika, Soledad, and Mariana did: on the go."

"I say go for it," said Lexi. "If you want to do something, don't hold back. What you propose doing sounds exciting. And you did go to prep school. You are perfectly suited for that type of work."

"I agree with her," said Nolan.

"I feel bad kind of leaving you two," Lucas told them.

"Don't feel bad. Things change, we're cool about it. Right Lexi?" Nolan responded.

"For sure", she answered.

"Thanks. I suppose I should start the application. I can pick it up the next time we head over to a Pokémon Center," he responded. "They put them all over the place now, hoping more graduates would consider going into the field of research and field study."

"Let us know if you need anything," Lexi replied.

"I'm good for now, but I'll keep that in mind", he replied. "Thanks for the support."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by Lin-Manuel Miranda

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **In The Next Chapter** :

Amber has never been more confused in her entire life

A journal and a Jess

Some sad news


	30. Gracefully Unentitled

Ø _Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon_

AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Welcome derp! I hope you read my other fics or else you'll probably be confused ha-ha. You are my first guest review on this fic. As for Iamsomething, I am happy that people psychoanalyze my children.

I figured that even though I have my Tumblr, "chipotlepepperspokemonandother", I am also going to put headcannons on my main page sometimes within the next few days. I have the feeling that "Alola Trials" is one of the confusing stories that only makes complete sense the second time you read it. The headcannons will help. Many of them I did mention in the text, some I don't remember if I mentioned them or not (like Lucy being Rumika's TR partner), some I mentioned a long time ago in Stand by Yo" or in one of the cut scenes, and others I am quite sure I never mentioned. They will be listed in my profile page within next day or so, and I will make an AN when I do post and if/when I update it. In addition to that, I was PM (by a new reader, yay!) asking me about future fics. I have strong feeling this is going to be my last 'main' fic (at least for a while, possibly forever), but I do want to keep writing. I want to make shorter stories with my characters, but the challenge is making them more user friendly. After all, in order to follow what is going on in this fic, you would have had to read Stand by You and Heroine, and those are like mini-novels basically. I am going to try to find a way to make it so that people will not have to read those stories in order to understand things. Also, the reason I am updating every other day is because I have so much work to do and social things and making money things and I want to make each chapter as good as possible before I publish it, and publishing daily can be difficult. Thank you for the reviews, and hint: I especially love the reviews that analyze my plotlines/characters, but I like anything reallyJ

 **Gracefully Unentitled**

 _"_ _The world is so broken and sometimes it leaves you cold.  
At night times you can't feel the fire to guide you home.  
The demons will harm you and try to steal what you know.  
But the angels, they brought you, and they're gonna hold you up"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amber felt like she was spinning in circles, like when a Pokémon uses its teleport on someone, but the sensation lasted longer. This was the only thing she felt, and it freaked her out to lose all the feeling in her body. But it was over the moment she completed that thought.

"OUCH!" she complained the moment she landed. "What the heck did you do to me?!"

"Miiiiiii," the Pokémon hissed as it slivered towards her.

Amber was confused as to how or why Mimikyu had taken away her vision, then lifted her up and spun her around in the air. She was angry whether or not Mimikyu had a good reason. She jumped at the Pokémon and tried to catch it. Mimikyu dodged her with ease then told her off in its own creepy language. It looked at her like it was about to attack, then lifted its odd black appendage in the air, as if to strike.

"Pip, thunderbolt!" she demanded.

"Pikaaaa!" the small yellow Pokémon screamed as it aimed a powerful thunderbolt at Mimikyu.

Mimikyu deflected the attack, but that gesture was enough to set the ghost and fairy type off. Pip was lifted higher up in the air and spun around. Pip and Amber yelled at Mimikyu to stop, but it ignored them. Amber tried once again to strangle it, but it dodged her without using any effort at all. Pip continued to wail while Amber set all of her and Jay's Pokémon after it.

 _"_ _The Pokedex wasn't exaggerating when it claimed Mimikyu hated Pikachu_ ," Amber thought bitterly.

She gave her team orders to take down Mimikyu, and they tried their hardest, but they only ended up black and blue. She recalled them before anyone got seriously injured.

"Mimikyu, I will do whatever you want if you please stop torturing Pip," Amber called out desperately. "If anything, take me instead!"

These words captured Mimikyu's attention, and it gently returned Pip to Amber's shoulder. The poor Pokémon was out of breath and dizzy, but Amber saw that he was left otherwise uninjured. The only scars were psychological.

"Ok, relax, you little monster. I thought you were going to show me your true form then try to kill me or something like that. Why did you change your mind?" she irritably questioned it as she cradled Pip.

"Mimiiiii mimiiii," it told her.

Pip's ears rose up at those words. He looked up at Amber and chanted his name excitedly as he pointed to Mimikyu. Though Amber was no Pokémon translator, she had known Pip long enough to understand him pretty well at times. And this was one of those times.

"Ok…wait…I did it?" she asked.

"Pikachu Pika," Pip confirmed.

"Whoa," Amber commented. "Geeze…so what do I do now?"

"Piikkka!" Pip announced as he held up her Pokedex.

 _"_ _Is it really that_ _simple_?" Amber internally questioned.

"If you haven't noticed, Mimikyu, I am in a bit of a desperate situation," Amber started. "My two best friends are missing. I am worried about them. That is why I am out here, starving, tired, and bored as hell, alone except for my Pokémon. I am looking for them. It would be great if you could bring me to them. Can I wish for that first?"

Mimikyu nodded.

"Okay then, make it happen. Take me to my friends Jay Morgan and Jezz Tonaka," she demanded.

Mimikyu delivered another ghostlike utterance, and an eerie black shadow encompassed them. Amber and Pip shut their eyes. She heard a swoosh, and they opened their eyes to something completely different.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One of the perks of being on Team Rocket meant that other officials and civilians gave you their respect. Because the differences in uniform were minor for the most part, when people saw an agent on the street, it was obvious that they were from Team Rocket, but their exact role was often up for interpretation. While trainees often considered themselves to be TR agents, higher ranked agents would consider you to be 'still in process'. Nolan and Lexi learned pretty quickly that 'still in progress' meant cleaning bathrooms, feeding Pokemon, and answering phone calls. After the two of them finished the bathrooms on the first floor, they reunited to go feed the organization's hundreds of Pokemon.

"How's your morning going?" Lexi casually asked Nolan as the headed to the grain room.

"Which part of it?" he inquired.

Lexi smacked him on the wrist. "The part that didn't involve me."

"It was pretty horrible. Next time I should get to do the girl's room. Guys are disgusting," Nolan complained.

"I heard someone say that someone else we be doing it tomorrow, and that means that we are going to be given a new task," she told him.

"I will be looking forward to that," he responded.

"I don't know if I am," she admitted. "Cleaning is boring and gross, but I still prefer that over trail runs and hiking exercises."

Together they lifted a large bucket of grain and dumped it into a wheelbarrow. Then they each took one handle and pushed in accord. When they were finished delivering grain to all the Tauros, Zubat, and Rattata, they journeyed to the upstairs offices in order to do the third part of their job.

"Answering the phone is also tedious, but at least it involves resting," Lexi said as the entered the elevator.

Nolan pushed the button to take them up to the fifth floor, where all the cubicles were located.

"Maybe something interesting will happen today," he mused.

"That's the spirit," Lexi replied unenthusiastically.

They chose the cubicles across from one another so that they could still turn and see each other's faces. Two hours into the session, Nolan got a familiar voice on the phone.

"Hello. This is Annastasia Morgan, agent number 333, I was improperly redirected. I need to be transferred to Giovanni's direct line," she hastily spoke into the phone. "Quickly."

Nolan moved the phone away from his ear and tapped Lexi on the shoulder, mouthing the words 'It's Annastasia'. She scooted her chair forward and they both pressed their ears to the receiver.

"Hi A!" they responded in unison.

"Huh? Oh, this is Nolan and Lexi," she smiled on the other side of the line.

"Since when are you a level 300 agent?" Nolan questioned.

"Since five months ago," she answered. "I just never bragged about it. You two are working together?"

"The Boss has us doing random jobs," Lexi explained. "It is probably to teach us discipline or something like that."

Annastasia smiled once more, though her friends couldn't see it. They were surprised she wasn't all giggly like she normally was.

"It's not to teach discipline, it's because Gio can never think of anything to do with new recruits, so he normally makes them do office and custodial work until an interesting but low-key project comes along," she explained.

"That sucks," Lexi mourned.

"You okay, A? You sound drained. I thought you were starting to feel a bit better," said Nolan.

"I'm fine," she answered quickly.

"No, tell us. Why are you in such a rush to talk to the Boss?" Nolan requested.

"I…ah," Annastasia stumbled. It wasn't so much that she was in a rush to talk to Giovanni, rather she wanted to avoid random conversations with the receptionists. She had been known to go on hour long tangents when reporting to headquarters. "I suppose I can tell you, but then you have to transfer me to Giovanni. And please don't ask a ton of questions."

"Okay," her friends agreed in unison.

Annastasia ran a shaky hand through her hair. She had already recited in her head what she wanted to say to Giovanni. Normally with sensitive topics she wanted to talk to people in person, so that she could read their aura and comfort them if their emotions were stirred, but she felt she was under a time constraint. And she knew the big-brother in Nolan wouldn't transfer her call until she spilled the beans.

"I have unfortunate information regarding the Hales," she started, attempting to sound professional and not upset.

"Was there another accident?" Lexi inquired.

"No, not another accident; I am talking about the one that Rita was a victim of," she answered.

"Were the Hales also injured?" Nolan asked after Annastasia went silent for a few moments.

"Yes," she answered after a while.

"Okay, well tell us what happened," Lexi suggested. "Quickly, then we will transfer you to the Boss."

"Ok, I will," she replied. "Like I said, please don't ask a lot of questions…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 58

Rumika and Annastasia had been spending the last few days and most of their nights searching through endless files from various foster parents, group homes, and orphanages throughout all the known regions of the world, hoping to find something that could lead them to Jezz. The closest them came to was a small journal, untitled and unauthored, imparting pieces of a story of a child named Jess. Within an hour of finding it, Rumika and Annastasia arranged a meeting with Lucy, as well as some executives. Domino, Archer, Viper, Giovanni, Delia, Rita, Annastasia, Jessie, and James agreed to meet. Rita requested that the meeting be recorded and sent to her, and Annastasia decided to make it a priority.

Being the last one to show up, Annastasia took a seat on the far end of the rectangle table. Rumika was standing at the head of the table, a projector by her side and a white screen behind them. Then she addressed the group.

"Before we start I want to make it clear that we are here for three reasons," Rumika began. "We are going to discuss the contents of this journal, and collectively decide a course of action. Second in point, we are here to re-evaluate our search methods, since it is clear to me that we are doing something wrong. Next, as we mentioned in our email, we have some unfortunate news that we need to pass on. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Can we start with the sad stuff?" asked James. "I want to get it over with."

"We want to make our other points clear first," Rumika told him.

"You are going to get more specific about these reasons, right?" Archer questioned.

"Even though it is confusing, I will do my best to explain everything and be as clear and specific as possible," Rumika vowed. "Annastasia, I request that you come up here and help me out."

"Yes ma'am," she replied with a sarcastic salute.

She got up out of her chair and stood next to Rumika. Though public speaking was not something that often made her nervous, she felt as though she was being put on the spot. After all, a lot of important people were staring at her, and she figured that at some point they were going to interrogate her.

"Inopportunely, as you will see, most of the pages in this journal are ripped out," Rumika communicated. She projected the first page of the journal onto the screen next to her and flipped through a few of the pages. "Many of the salvaged pages contain crossed out text. Luckily, I was able to use a program I developed to remove those lines so that we can see the text underneath. However, there is obviously nothing I can do about the ripped pages. Our plan is to work with what we got for now and then to worry about the missing puzzle pieces later."

"Give us a summary of your findings," Giovanni instructed. "Tell us why this is important."

"Yes sir," Annastasia and Rumika responded diligently.

"I will begin with the first few pages," said Rumika. "As you can see by my pictures, there is no title and no author, though three names are mentioned, the first one being 'Tonaka'. Tonaka is the late Miyamoto's surname, as well as the maiden name of Mrs. Jessica Morgan and Jezz's supposed last name. Presumably it would also be that name used by Jessie's father and any other immediate relative who is either unmarried or decided to use their original surname as their legal name. The journal itself is only five pages, not including what was ripped out. It was given to me by an elderly woman named Mary, last name unknown, who claims that an old friend of hers gave her the journal many years previously. This Mary suffers from extreme memory loss and cannot even recall her surname. She does not remember the context in which she received the journal nor the name of the friend who passed it on to her. She claims to not have written in it at all. She spent forty years as the director of this orphanage that focuses on finding temporary and permanent homes for children without parents, and we traced Jezz back to this facility, which is how we found this woman. Mary has no close relatives or friends who we can talk to for clarification, so this is all we know about her."

James raised his hand.

"Yes?" Rumika asked him.

"Do you know where this Mary person is from?" he inquired.

"Not exactly," Annastasia answered. "She was living in Unova, right outside of the capitol. Though she directed the orphanage, she also fostered her own children starting in her late twenties up until her mid-fifties, and after that is when her memory problems started to occur, and she retired. Now she is in her late fifties, and she cannot remember her life before age thirty. She doesn't believe that she was raised in Unova though because it all seems very unfamiliar to her, and she remembers moving to Unova as a young adult."

"That poor woman," Jessie sighed. "James, if ever get like that, please get me a new brain."

James patted her on the back. "I will probably go before you do."

"Princess, it is up to you then," Jessie told her daughter.

Giovanni tried to re-direct everyone's attention so that it was focused on the journal. "Tell us what it actually says. We can hardly read it."

"It says many things. In part one, there is a specific handwriting. The author is talking about giving up their child. There was some kind of agreement that involved sending the child away. They talk about a Jess Winchester. Jess was supposedly an odd child with unique mannerisms. She was a difficult infant, having been inflicted with HIV, which made her particular irritable and susceptible to sickness as a young child," Rumika explained.

"That could be Jessiebelle," Jessie interrupted.

"It's not, but we are going to explain why," Annastasia replied.

"Now I am quite certain that I do not have another sister, or aunt. From what I understand I am the only Winchester who is not in jail. I cannot honestly say that I know with absolute certainty who 'Jess Winchester', truly is. All we can really do is speculate. I originally estimated that this person is indeed my sister, Jessiebelle Winchester, but after reading further into journal I have reason to believe otherwise."

Jessie raised her hand. "Do you think this is the Jess that you said Jezz told you about?"

"Yes, but there is more to it than that," Annastasia answered. "The night he left, Jezz talked to me and explained, rather tearfully, how this 'Jess' who he knew no longer exists. I thought maybe Jess was a sister, cousin, or maybe a close friend of his who had passed away, but I couldn't get him to tell me much about her. And when Rumika and I visited the prison, we showed Jessiebelle and her parents his photos. Each one of them thought they recognized the child, but when I told them his name, they both seemed very surprised and admitted to assuming the child in the photo was a young girl. I personally believe that Jess was the child they thought we were showing them."

"I understand now, Anna-chan. That is why you feel so bad," said James.

"I believe that I may have drove him away. I shouldn't have left him alone that night. Jay and Amber are great friends, but someone older should have been there," she replied sadly. "He was so upset, so overwhelmed, and I had no idea what to do, so I let him be."

"This fits, because the child was supposedly an infant back in 2025," Rumika picked up. "But before Jess turned one, a Mr. Masuru Tonaka took custody of her."

Everyone looked at Jessie. She didn't seem to get it.

"What?" she asked the group irritably. "I don't know who this Masuru is. The only blood relatives I know I have are the ones Rumika already told you about."

"The point is that after discovering this I was able to connect this man to our family," Rumika continued. "This person could be Jessie's paternal grandfather, since his age is not specified, and this is ten or so years ago, it could be one of her parents' cousin, an aunt or uncle, or her father. Miyamoto never divulged the identity of Jessie's father or any of her other relatives. Their identities are a total mystery."

Jessie's face fell. "Rumika, did you ever consider talking to me about this first before announcing this in public?"

"There wasn't much time for that. I wanted to hold this meeting ASAP. And only those of us in the room are the only people who know what I am talking about," she retorted.

"This is a good thing. We are getting somewhere," James told her.

Domino raised her hand. "So…I really hate these feel-good family cases, but suppose for a moment that 'Jess Winchester' is actually this Jess." Domino pointed at Jessie. "Did you consider that?"

Jessie growled. She hated Domino now almost as much as Cassidy, especially because of the tone she used when she talked. Rumika tactfully left Cassidy and Butch out of this case, knowing that it would lead to her distress. Either that or Rumika did it for herself, as she hating breaking up fights between the two women. She must not have realized that Domino also fit that role quite well.

"The age is off," Rumika reminded her. "Jessie was not an infant in 2025."

"Duhh," Jessie said to Domino. "Now let my wonderful baby cousin continue".

"Thanks, Jessie. Masuru Tonaka had baby Jess in his care until his death in 2026. Then he passed the child on through foster care. But before I get to this, I want to not that the handwriting has several changes. It seems very clear to me that someone else was writing at this point, and they mention the Kapules several times."

"You're joking," Jessie remarked.

"No, we are serious. Like she said, the text was incomplete and scribbled out, but Lucy, Rumika, and I were able to salvage it," Annastasia responded.

"We triple checked," Lucy assured the group.

"But you said that these people were a complete non-threat. We even considered going after them in the last war and you held us back," Giovanni impatiently asserted.

"Sir, with all due respect, they were a non-threat at the time, and we can still assume that they still are. All we know is that this baby, who was born long after that war, was in the care of the Kapule Klan...at least according to this journal. It can be a total coincidence that Masuru decided to leave her with them, though I think it is more likely that they tried to get a hold of the child, expecting a Winchester or Tonaka to have some kind of wealth to mooch off of, only to discover that the baby girl had no proof that she was ever even related to the Winchesters, or that the Tonakas were estranged. It is unclear why they made that assumption though, I don't understand how they knew about the connection between the Tonakas and the Winchesters," Rumika replied.

"I am trying to wrap my head around this," said Viper "Through the journal, you discovered that Jess Winchester is the subject of the journal, and since the age of the baby girl mentioned matches up with what Jezz told Agent A, the kid is likely to be the same girl he told her about. That means she is also the same girl that Jessiebelle and her parents thought Jezz was in the picture. Jess's parents gave her to someone named 'Masuru Tonaka', who died shortly after receiving the baby. And then... Can you go over the connection with the Kapule family again?"

"Yes. In fact, there is more I need to say about it. We think that Masuru Tonaka was either a member of the Kapule Klan or he worked for them. I don't know why this was the case, but the Kapules didn't seem to want to look after the child, which is most likely the reason that Masuru, who was obviously not Alonian, was in charge of raising her. Kapules are known to hire servants to look after their children, and being racists as they were, if they were going to use this child for her money, they would not want to deal with her themselves. Even before he died, the Kapules directed where the child went. She was moved around often, and she received a new home every few months it seems. Then, when she was six years old, all her files vanished, according to the new director at Mary's orphanage. Now, interpret this any way you want, because I can only speculate at this point," Rumika finished.

"But we never find out how this ends," James pouted.

"What do you suggest we do now?" Giovanni asked the two women.

"We are going to interrogate members of the Kapule Klan. We have twelve suspects who we want to question. We are going to ask them about Jezz and Jess, figure out what they know, and see if what else they are involved in. And…it is possible that they are the same child."

"Do you really believe that, Anna-chan? It would mean that Jezz was lying to us this whole time, and that Rumika and company wasted all this time…Jezz doesn't seem like the scheming type. He seemed very sincere when he told us he wanted their help," James told Annastasia. "And if he wanted their help. Wouldn't he…or she rather… have told them the truth?"

"Papa, I don't know what I should believe. At this point, I don't care if he lied or not, I just want him back. Speaking of which, Rumika mentioned earlier in this meeting that we need to revise our searching methods."

"What do you propose?" asked Archer.

"I believe we should start offering cash rewards for anyone who can tell us where they are, and pay them only if they are correct. I feel that one of the reasons we aren't getting very far is because most of the natives here are refusing to help us. A cash incentive may work, and I am more than willing to donate because I believe it will help," Annastasia announced.

"I think that is a brilliant idea," James responded.

"Thank you. It's not genius, but it might be just what we need at this point," she replied.

"What else?" Giovanni inquired.

"Surveillance," Rumika answered. "We need those microphones, the small ones that you gave Rita and her partner last year when they were searching for the fusion Pokémon. And cameras, dare I say. We need to distribute them throughout Alola, and through Kanto at least."

"That is possible, though last year both Annastasia and Rita informed me that the spider microphones were not a big help," Giovanni replied.

"Yes, but the cameras will, and I think we should do everything we can," Annastasia surmised.

"Lastly, we want to do interrogations on everyone who we believe is involved in this," Rumika told the group. "Questions?"

"How are we going to interrogate these people? Do we have a warrant? What if they refuse?" Archer inquired.

"We are going to try to interrogate them in the official way," Annastasia started. "And if that doesn't work…we will…it's extreme, but…we do have a willing Pokemon…"

"You are talking about mindreading," said Archer. He turned to Giovanni. "Are we going to authorize this?"

Giovanni thought of Amber, and of Misty and Ash. He remembered Annastasia and her family. Mindreading was outlawed mostly because it could not be reciprocated. It was near impossible to find an unbiased Pokemon that would be willing to do it, because it goes against a prisoner's right of being allowed to remain silent in order to prevent the further incrimination of oneself. In addition to that they would need a Pokemon that either loved everyone equally, or hated everyone equally to prevent bias. Giovanni understood the need to obtain this information, and decided that they should do it, then find a creative way to cover it up.

"While we won't be able to read the minds of convicted felons, we can and should interrogate them. And there is no law saying that we cannot read the minds of civilians who may be potential suspects, so long as we don't imprison them based on what they told us. I believe that we need to do this," Annastasia asserted. "I will do whatever it takes."

Giovanni have a nod and a grunt. "Then we will."

Annastasia would have cheered up at the approval if it wasn't for the sad news she had to now deliver. Rumika noted the glum look on her face and decided that it was a good idea to tell everyone now, while the most important people on this case we already gathered together. They two women sighed and then paused.

"You had something else you wanted to tell us," Lucy reminded them. "So, you still gonna do that?"

"Yes. Annastasia, do you want to say it?" Rumika questioned. "I can do it too."

"No, I will say it," she responded. "Perry and Hauana Hale are dead. They were killed in the accident that injured Rita. It took a while for them to be identified, that is why it took so long for us to find out."

Everyone in the group wore sullen expressions. Jessie, James, and Lucy looked at one another in confusion and slight panic.

"Who did they designate as the emergency guardians?" Giovanni demanded.

"Um…you probably aren't going to believe me…," Annastasia stumbled, red in the face.

"It's her," Rumika blatantly announced. "A. _Annastasia_ _Miyamoto Morgan_. She's got him. And it turns out that she would have had him anyway, since he was assigned to her care the day after we all arrived in Alola."

"Are you joking this time?" James asked.

Annastasia shook her head. "Believe me… I more than triple checked."

"What does this actually mean?" Jessie asked Rumika.

Rumika shrugged. "I suppose we have some interesting news for Jezz when he gets back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by Shane Harper

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In The Next Chapter:

A day at the beach

Jay and Jezz arrive in Unova

United


	31. Unrequited

ü _Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_

 **Unrequited**

 _"_ _Hold on to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave, wave is stringing us along_

 _Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble—it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily and Maya had offered to take Jocelyn, Benny, June, and Takeshi down to Komo Mai Island for the day. After catching a few new Pokemon, they decided to collect seashells and play with some wild Shellder and Slowpoke in the warm, clear tide pools.

"These Pokemon sure are friendly," Jocelyn giggled as she pet the one Shellder who decided to join her team. "I am glad you are part of my squad now".

"Shellderrr!" it responded enthusiastically.

"What did she say?" Benny asked Lily.

"Thank you," Lily responded lazily. She and Maya were lying belly-up on a beach towel, relaxing in the sun.

"The sun completely faded your coat," Jocelyn pointed out.

Lily lowered her sunglasses. "Well the dye that Jay and I used was only supposed to last 8-12 months."

"Are you going to get it redone?" June asked.

"Maybe, if there is a place around here that is willing to do it. I don't know if you all have noticed, but the people here treat Pokemon as third class citizens. I hardly get any respect. I doubt I can just walk into a solon and get treated, no matter how much cash I bring with me," Lily replied.

"That is terrible," June lamented. "Have you talked to A? She is the Pokemon advocate."

"Annastasia knows," Lily answered. "Sandshrew let her know right away. She is trying, but she says it is hard for people to change their ways sometimes. The Alonian government made Pokeball locks illegal and is promoting this new agenda where Pokemon will be treated as equal to humans when it comes to jobs and stuff, so that is good but there is resistance when it comes to doing more, and that includes all the little things."

"Why is that?" Takeshi questioned.

"Because if people have to treat Pokemon equally, it means that they will have to make certain sacrifices," Maya answered. "It means they will have to hire some Pokemon instead of just human beings, which results in job loss, and they will have to pay the Pokemon minimum wage when Pokemon usually do the work for free or in exchange for food, shelter, and/or training. And there is also this idea that Pokemon will become brazen and more stubborn if they receive this new power."

"That isn't right!" Jocelyn complained.

"Flaaafy!"

"Bounsweee!"

"Minununun!"

"Pluss!"

"Shellder!"

"They might be afraid that there is going to be another Pokemon revolution," said Maya.

"You mean there was a Pokemon revolution in the past?" Takeshi questioned.

"Well yeah," Lily replied. "Didn't you learn about it in school?" The kids all shook their heads. "Damn, then what do they teach you in school?"

"We really only learn about human history. We didn't talk about Pokemon that often," June answered. "Can you tell us about it?"

"Please? I want to hear," Jocelyn begged. Her Pokemon agreed.

"Jackson and I do too," said Benny.

"Eeeveee!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Well, I honestly don't know much about it myself, at least not enough to teach someone else about it," Maya admitted.

"I can teach you an abridged version," Lily offered. "But I don't know where to start."

"Tell us when it happened and why it started," June suggested.

"The revolution ended about 70-72 years ago, I am not sure when it began though," Lily began. "That was a time when most of the animal species on Earth had vanished. Pokemon and humans were running out of food sources. Humans started hunting weaker Pokemon, like Farfetched, Pidgey, Rattata…"

"They ATE POKEMON! That's disgusting," Jocelyn interrupted.

"Fee," Flaafy agreed. Pinky cringed.

"History tales must always have a decent dose of gore," Lily responded. "But Pokemon did the same to humans. Big Pokemon that were natural carnivores, like Aerodactyl, Groudon, Heatran…they started hunting the smaller Pokemon as well, and attacked and ate humans."

"I can't imagine that. It is so horrible and strange," June commented.

"I can't imagine it either," said Takeshi. "But what about small Pokemon that also needed meat, like Meowth and Purrloin?"

"A lot of them died off naturally or were hunted, but the ones who survived lived off small fish and bugs," Lily answered. "Kinda like we do now."

"That makes sense," said June. "Please continue."

"Basically, most Pokemon were really mad at people hunting them, and so they flipped out on the humans," said Lily. "This was before Pokemon leagues and contests were very popular. They existed, but very few people competed. Pokemon training wasn't really a thing. Instead people used Pokemon for random tasks, like for helping to build houses or powering up devices. But the Pokemon stopped agreeing to help. Most of them, anyway. In response, humans started creating these machines and devices that could capture and/or control Pokemon."

"Like Pokeballs?" Takeshi asked.

"Pokeballs, electricity and fireproof cages and nets, training collars, basically anything that could help contain the Pokemon," Lily listed. "And later they created weapons. Guns and bombs that could hurt Pokemon. It was a real disaster."

"How did it end?" June inquired.

"I don't think anyone really knows for sure. Some people say that both sides became tired of fighting and decided to work together to create more resources that both Pokemon and humans could share. I think most people believe that a legendary Pokemon stepped in to help," Lily mused.

"So like Arceus?" Jocelyn questioned. "Or Jirachi? Or Ho-oh?"

"Flaa?"

"Bounsweee?"

"Minun?"

"Plusle?"

"Yeah, something like that," she replied.

"But something like that can't happen again, right? I mean, how can it?" asked June.

"Don't ask me," Lily shrugged as she put her sunglasses back over her eyes.

"I can't imagine another revolution. Pokemon and humans almost always get along well together," said Takeshi.

"Typhlosssion," his Pokemon agreed.

"If there is a revolution, I doubt it will be as violent as the last one," said Lily. "Instead it would probably be less of a revolt and more of a social movement. The only reason some humans are making a big deal out of giving Pokemon equal rights is because they are afraid of change."

"And they don't want to lose money either, it seems," June added.

"I don't think that is right. Humans should stop being so selfish. Pokemon are people too!" Jocelyn declared.

All the Pokemon chimed in agreement. Takeshi and June nodded.

"I agreed. But there is not much I can do about it other than complain," Lily sighed. "Oh well."

"I really don't want anyone to get eaten by a Heatran," Takeshi commented worriedly.

"Did you even hear me?" Lily responded. "Humans are going to be fine, probably. They will just continue to mooch off of my species."

"Do we really mooch off of Pokemon?" June asked.

"No," Maya answered. "You people don't. Only the people who are wrong do that. It doesn't happen all the time."

"Ok," June responded half-heartedly. "But you would let us know if that changes, right?"

Maya nodded. "You don't have to worry about us, June."

"You can count on me to complain. If I don't get through to you first, then Sandshrew will," Lily replied.

"Does Sandshrew still hang out with Onesan?" Jocelyn asked the group. "I often don't see him the whole day."

"Yep," a handful of them responded in unison.

"And it's not 'he', Sandshrew is an 'it'. Remember that it is some kind of weird legendary fusion; it doesn't have a gender," Lily corrected her.

"And while we are talking about it, I noticed that it has actually been acting a lot nicer recently," Maya interjected.

"Yeah. Yesterday Sandshrew gave Maya a cookie and told her to have a nice day," Lily added.

"I haven't seen it in two days," said Jocelyn. "I wonder if it will be nice to me."

"Maybe. You haven't seen it much because everyone is busy. They are looking for the kids, looking for Jezz's family history, looking for the Hales," Lily listed.

"The Hales? You mean Jezz's guardians?" June questioned. "What happened to them?"

"Team Rocket and the local police were having trouble locating them," Maya tactfully informed them.

"I didn't know they were missing too!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"Flaaafy!"

"Plussssle!"

"Minunnnnn!"

"Bounsweeeetttt!"

"Shellder!"

"Don't worry. they will find them," Maya told the kids.

"That is awful though that they are missing too," June sighed. "How long have they been looking? I worry they having been searching too long."

"I think they started the search a few days ago," Maya answered.

"That's not good," said Takeshi.

"I didn't know grown-ups could go missing too!" Benny cried.

"They might just be busy," Lily suggested. "They did tell the Morgans that they would be hard to reach for a little while."

"At least there is that," June responded. "All I want is for everyone to be okay so that we could just go back to doing the contest like normal Pokemon trainers."

"I second that," Takeshi agreed. "And maybe it isn't too late to do the Alola trials."

"I think that ship has sailed," Lily responded.

"I miss everyone," Jocelyn lamented.

"Flaaaafy"

"Bounsweet"

"Shellld"

"I have a feeling this is all going to be over soon. They we can all relax and enjoy our vacation," said Maya.

"I hope you are right," said Lily. "But until then, at least you have us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jay was extremely grateful for the long boat ride. Not long after boarding, the two of them fell asleep in the handicap-friendly seats located in the back of the ship. They were left undisturbed, and they both managed to gain a few hours of high-quality sleep. They woke up in Unova early the next morning after being provoked by an irritated Alonian Meowth.

"Meowwwww," it hissed at the boys as they rubbed their sleepy eyes.

"Chimecho chime?" Chimecho asked the Meowth.

"Meowthhhh," it responded.

"I believe that this Nyasu wants us to get up and disembark like the other passengers," Jezz surmised.

Jay yawned loudly. "Makes sense. Look, everyone's leaving."

Jay hastily combed his messed-up hair with Jezz's brush. He was a bit upset that he was without his hair gel; his purple locks didn't look right when it as straight and delicately tossed as Jezz's was. He looked in the hand mirror, and noted how twin-like they looked. It wasn't surprising when a few tourists referred to them as brothers. And he was grateful that the next train station was located adjacent to the pier; he did not feel like walking at the moment. Jezz helped him fixed his hair and the next thing Jay knew the two of them were sitting in the station, tickets in hand, waiting for their train to arrive.

"You are a very organized person," Jay told him. "I mean, how did you arrange all of this? It is not like you could have bought the tickets ahead of time."

"That is precisely what I did," Jezz responded.

"Huh? How?" Jay questioned.

"I told you I have done this before," he reminded him.

"Oh right," Jay recalled. "I suppose I thought that was a joke."

"No, it wasn't," Jezz assured him. "Would you like me to purchase a meal for you? There are sandwiches and salads here, and I noticed a burrito bar earlier."

Jay smiled widely. "Yesss. I would love that, _oh so very much_ ," Jay replied.

"You mock me," Jezz noted.

"You just understood sarcasm for the first time. Congrats, buddy," Jay responded as he patted Jay on the back. "I'll take a large burrito please. Get me a corn flour wrap, extra guacamole, black beans, curried tofu, lettuce, and tomato. Oh, and extra napkins. Hey, do you have a pen? I will write it down for you."

"No, it is alright. I have it memorized," Jezz replied.

"Whoa. Okay, thanks. I'll fill our water bottles up at the fountain while you get the food," Jay suggested.

"Yes. I will see you in ten minutes," Jezz told him before they departed.

Jay watched his friend walk away. He decided over the last twenty-four hours that Jezz wasn't girl-like at all. You could see it even in the way he walked; it was something that was uniquely Jezz. And the way he talked, not only his accent, but also his mannerisms, they all seemed to be something that only he had. Jay realized that must have been what attracted him to Jezz in the first place; he was unlike anyone he ever met, and even though Jezz was basically holding him hostage while dragging him through the unimaginable, he found he couldn't possibly be mad at him. After refilling their plastic water bottles, Jay lay down on one of the benches and shut his eyes.

"I have your food," Jezz announced a few moments later as he sat down next to him. "If you prefer to rest now, at least let me offer my lap as a pillow."

Jay opened his eyes and looked up at Jezz, and quickly became very grateful that his friend didn't have the ability to read minds.

Jay sat up. "Ahh no. I will eat now."

"Here you go," said Jezz as he handed him the burrito.

"Thanks," Jay mumbled. "What did you get for yourself?"

"I decided to get the same meal you did," he answered. "I never had a burrito before, but I know I enjoy tomatoes, lettuce, guacamole, curried tofu, and black beans when they are separate."

"You've been missing out," Jay commented as he took a big bite out of his wrap. "It tastes way better when it's all mashed together."

Jezz took a small, neat bite. "I agree," he answered after he swallowed the food.

Jay figured Jezz wouldn't be the type to talk with his mouth full.

"Look at the way these people dress," Jay commented as a few women in light blue, high-waisted jeans walked by. "They are sooo out of style."

"I feel as though they would be in style, since we are in the past," Jezz responded.

"I guesso. It is just so weird" Jay remarked. "And look at that hair! Oh god, I wish I had my stuff with me. Some of these people need a serious makeover."

"Would you really go up to those strangers and give them a makeover?" Jezz questioned.

"Jezz, you are underestimating my obsession with fashion," Jay replied. "And I totally would. It would be public service, my duty as a civilian."

Jezz laughed at him a bit. "I know you like fashion, but I didn't realize you are obsessed. I am sorry that I am inhibiting you from attacking those women with your styling skills."

"It's okay. Actually, if I had one thing with me right now, it would be my guitar. My sweet, precious guitar. I play it every night, you know. That was a thing long before you and I met. Ever since I learned, I have loved it."

"Singing too?" Jezz questioned.

"Yes," he answered.

"Can you sing well without your guitar?" Jezz persisted.

"No. I can't do acapella," Jay replied. "The music needs to be there. Why are you asking me all this?"

"I like when you sing," Jezz told him. "It makes me feel secure, and happy. You are the only person who has ever sang to me. I feel so lucky that I have found you. I regret ever considering leaving you."

The moment after he finished his sentence, Jezz coughed a few times. And though he tried to hide it, Jay noticed him shivering a bit, even though it was the summer and southern Unova was almost as warm as Alola.

Jay experienced a moment of panic. When his sister got sick, it was a big deal. Even if it was just a small cold, her immune system was so weak that it could escalate in a matter of hours and become something much more serious. He knew how to take care of people, but not while they were traveling like this.

"You are sick. Jezz, we should take care of this as soon as possible," he said worriedly.

"It will hinder my progress," Jezz responded.

"If you get sicker it will hinder your progress even more," Jay pointed out.

Jay stood up so that he could face Jezz from the front. His eyes were a bit foggy, with little bags underneath, and his skin was a few shades lighter than his normal tone. Jezz shivered again, and Jay felt like a failure for not recognizing the signs sooner. He reached forward and touched Jezz's forehead.

"You are so hot," he told him.

Jay immediately felt awkward by his comment, even though Jezz didn't even seem to notice.

"Ummm I mean you feel warm…warm as in your skin is warm," he ungracefully amended.

"Ok," Jezz murmured. "Usually when this happens, I take some of my medicine."

"Yes, of course," Jay responded as he opened Jezz's bag.

"I can get it," Jezz whispered as he gently took the bag away from Jay.

Jezz opened his pillbox and swallowed a few of the capsules. Then he continued to eat his food.

"At least you still have your appetite," said Jay.

Jezz nodded. "I shall eat before the nausea sets in."

"You got him sick already?!" a voice called from behind them. Both boys were equally confused as they turned around to greet the familiar ginger.

Amber marched right up to them. Jay and Jezz cringed at the daggers in her eyes.

"We need to talk!" she demanded.

"Yes ma'am," they responded in unison.

"You, why did leave, and where the hell are we?!" Amber yelled, pointing at Jezz. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him in front her so his face was inches from hers.

"I…. I…I…I…I," he stuttered.

"Stop stuttering. Since when do you do that anyway?" she growled.

Jay was so glad to see his friend, and although it didn't make sense at the moment, he hugged her tightly from behind. Amber let go of Jezz, who stumbled make unto the bench.

"I missed you so much!" Jay cried. "Amb, you have no idea…"

Amber turned around and pushed Jay off of her. Jezz noticed they were causing a scene in the busy train station, but his two friends didn't care, and neither did he.

"You!" she targeted Jay. "You have a thousand-dollar cell phone. Do you think you could pick it up?!"

"Amb, I…please relax. Everyone is watching us," Jay quietly requested.

Amber once again gripped both of them by the shirts, but this time she dragged them into the bathroom. She didn't seem to care that she left Jezz's bag and both his and Jay's meals out on the lobby bench, and she certainly didn't care that they were in the women's restroom.

"Out!" Amber yelled at a few children who were washing their hands at the sink.

The frightened children ran away, and Jezz and Jay cringed because they both had a good idea of what was coming next. But they were wrong.

"Amb, calm down, relax," Jay begged as Amber dug her face into his shirt. "Are you crying?

"No," she responded defensively. She let go of Jezz and Jay and quickly rubbed her eyes with her t-shirt. "Tell me what is going on."

"I ran away," Jezz started.

"No shit!" Amber screeched.

"Amb, we aren't going to get anywhere if you keep yelling at us," Jay reasoned.

Amber huffed. "I deserve to know everything. I need to know what happened that night, why you left, and where we are, because I don't know the answers to any of those questions and I am going to kill you if I don't get a good answer."

Jezz gulped. "I am not sure how to proceed."

"Figure it out. You're a genius, aren't you?" Amber annoyingly responded.

"The reason he left is really complicated," Jay said cautiously. "I think we need to talk about something else first. I'll tell you where we are, and you tell us how you got here."

"Deal," Amber agreed. "You go first."

"Right. So, we are in southern Unova, at a the Five Meganium Train Station," he began.

Amber looked around. "Okay, I got that part."

"And we are about twenty years in the past," he mumbled quickly.

"What did you say? Something about a twenty?" she questioned.

"My Xatu took us into the past," Jezz spoke up. "We are twenty years on the past."

"No. No…that can't happen," said Amber. "Xatu, they can only see the past, they can't... you are messing with me."

"It's true. Xatu can also travel though time sometimes," Jay responded. "Xatu brought us back in time and we took a train and a boat here because Jezz wants to go to the capitol of Unova."

Amber looked back and forth between the two of them. She knew Jay as well as she knew herself, possibly even more, and so she realized that he was not joking, and that this wasn't a prank. And if innocent little Jay wasn't the prankster type, then neither was his clone, Jezz. Neither of them were lying to her in this moment, and she hated to admit it.

"Ok. I…why Jezz? Why?" she interrogated.

"I was scared and ignorant," he answered. "I felt I could prevent heartbreak and disapproval if I left. I came to Unova because I have a mission. I regret everything that I did, everything that happened, and I swear I will never do it again. I will never lie to you, I will never run away from you, and I will never forget about how much I care about you ever again."

Amber exhaled. That was steep, even for Jezz.

"I can't really argue with that," she decided. "I will ask you about this 'mission' later. First I want to know why you decided to stay here instead of returning after you realized your mistakes."

"I want to complete my mission, and also…I believe that I am stuck here," he responded.

"Oh god. Xatu, is this real?" she asked the bird Pokemon.

"Xuu," it answered without looking at her face.

"You got trapped in the past. I am so confused. This has been one rough week," she complained as she scratched the top of her head.

"I asked Xatu to return us, but he won't. I didn't know what else to do, so I decided to continue with my original plan, which was to go to Washington to talk to Mrs. Saphira. She is a social worker, a very prominent person. I need to speak with her."

"Why?" Amber questioned.

"She is going to help me with my research. I feel I uncovered much of my past, and I need to talk to her about that and some other things," Jezz responded.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Jezz told me that the Kapule Klan is infamous for fostering rich orphans and then embezzling their money. He thinks that he might has been one of those orphans, and even if he isn't, he wants to tell this woman about them. He did I lot of research. Trust me, Amb, he knows what he is doing," Jay assured her.

"I can trust you, Jay, but Jezz…you are on probation," she told her friend. "Until I get the full story."

"Amber, I have told you so much. I believe I told you everything I could. I am so sorry. I have many regrets. I promise I won't ever worry you like that again. I mean all of these things," Jezz apologized.

"Trust him, please Amb. We are in a hard place right now, and we need to all be on good terms," said Jay.

"I will show you my notebook, we can discuss everything on the train," said Jezz.

"The train! We need to get you a ticket," Jay realized.

"It is okay. Our train is not arriving for another twenty minutes. We have plenty of time to buy her one," said Jezz.

"What? I don't want to get on a train with you. I want…ahhh, I don't know!" she cried.

"I will get her ticket and be back," Jezz told them before dashing off.

Amber turned to Jay. "Talk to me, Jaybird."

"Jezz has been through a lot. He is sick…but that just started. He told me a lot Amb, I trust him so much now," said Jay.

"Are you sure you aren't just lovesick again?" she inquired.

"No. I am serious. I am for real, he is for real. He is really sorry about everything that has happened. I got him to open up to me, and he has been through so much. Please forgive him," Jay begged.

"I need to know what is happening. I need to know how we are going to fix this," said Amber.

"We don't know," Jay told her. "When Jezz gets back, will you tell us how you found us?"

"Yes," she answered.

Jezz returned a few minutes later with her ticket. He looked up at her sadly, waiting for what was going to happen next.

"Tell us how you located us," Jay requested. "And how did you get here? We would have saw you if you followed us onto the boat."

"I had some help," Amber answered.

"Okay…" Jay replied.

Amber sighed. "Okay, listen to me."

Her friends nodded and the three of them sat down on the bench together.

"I found a Mimikyu, a super-powerful one," she started. "And you will never believe what it did…"

Amber spent a good ten minutes telling them about Mimikyu, the Pokémon's creepy Pokedex entries, and how she took that risk in order to grant a wish. By the end of the story, both boys were awestruck.

"That is amazing. Mimikyu will grant you more wishes?" Jay asked.

"Yep," she responded.

"You can wish for a million more wishes," Jezz suggested.

"Oh, I plan on it. First I wished to find you two," she explained.

"Where is Mimikyu now?" Jezz questioned.

Amber held up one of her Pokeballs. "It doesn't mind staying in its ball. Actually, it seems to only want to stay in its ball."

"Whoa," the boy gasped at the ball.

They could hardly believe that so much power could be contained in such a small device.

"It's time to board," Amber noted as she pointed to their train. "Let's go. We can continue this conversation on our way to the capitol."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annastasia planned to go to the hospital to meet Rita as soon as her meeting with Giovanni and company had ended. Though she had Pokemon who were able to use teleport, her parents and Rumika insisted on driving her; they wanted to talk.

"Please, Anna-chan, talk to us more," her father begged as he followed her out the headquarters' front entrance.

"You can't drop a news bomb like that in us than walk away!" her mother called after her as they struggled to keep up with Annastasia's long strides.

"Annastasia stop!" her parents scolded in unison.

Annastasia halted. It was very rare for her parents to scold or reprimand her for anything. And at least one of them used a nickname when they talked to her. She knew immediately that this meant business.

"What?" She asked as she turned around.

She surprised herself by freeing a few caged-up tears as her family came closer. She put her head down and waited for the questions to pour out of them.

"You know what," her mother responded. Her voice was softer than it was a few moments ago.

James wrapped on arm around her. "You are selfishly hogging all of our problems. You can at least share, before you explode."

Annastasia faintly smiled. Her father got frustrated and whiny at times, but never angry. And her mom, she did get angry, but not at her perfect children. The both looked scared for her. It was the same look they gave her before she left for her last mission in Toka, and after her seizures, or when she was ill. There was fear mixed with pity, a combination that made her wish she was able to dismiss her empathy and return to childhood.

"Jessie, James, wait!" Rumika called after them. She and Lucy ran up to the trio. Meowth and Wobbufet, who were sitting outside the building waiting for their meeting to finish, followed behind them after they passed. "I have some things to say on this too."

"I want to talk, but I need to see Rita. I want to give her the recording…and vent," Annastasia told her family.

"Yous can vent to us," Meowth suggested. "And Wobbufet can take are of dat tape."

"Wobba," Wobbufet agreed.

"We can drive to the Pallet House, and then A can return to Alola," Rumika suggested. "And we can talk about this on the way."

Annastasia gave in. They entered their parents' car and they left the parking lot. Jessie was driving, James was shotgun, and Annastasia, Rumika, and the Pokemon occupied the back seat. Jessie was the first to speak.

"Did you tell Michio that you decided to adopt a child?" she inquired amusingly.

Annastasia smiled in spite of herself. "I didn't really decide. He was sort of handed to me. And yes, I did talk to Michio about it."

"Anna-chan, you have the means, but isn't it…odd to take him in? I would think so, considering all that is going on right now too," James added.

"Papa, to be honest my greatest concern is getting all three of them back and safe. What happens after that is not worrying me. And yes, I know it is weird, and I know it is difficult, but I can't think about that now," she told them shakily.

"Yere just a kid dough. Yere a big girl but…Yous still a baby at de same time," Meowth interjected.

"Annastasia and I already talked about this. I offered to take Jezz, but she made several good points, and I back her fully on the decision to take up the responsibility when the time comes," Rumika announced.

"Rumika, you have an enormous house, why do you think Anna-chan would be better suited?" James questioned.

"Many reasons. If you haven't noticed, A has been mothering people her entire life. Jezz is going to need someone to talk to for support. In addition to all that is probably happening with him now, there is the fact that he was very close to the Hales. Remember how he looked forward to them adopting him? The way that he talked…he will be crushed when he finds out. I can't deal with that kind of emotional turmoil, but A can. Sure, things went a big haywire the last time she tried to give a pep talk, but Michio made a good point: Jezz was likely planning something dark, and Annastasia, Amber, and Jay probably convinced him to change his mind."

"But if he moves to a different home, she can still talk to him," said Jessie.

"Wobbuffetttt," Wobbufet agreed.

"Jezz has been moving from one home to another his entire life. He needs stability. If A takes him, she can give him that stability. And unlike me, she is going to be around. I spend more time at headquarters then I spent at my own home. I do not relate to children very well, especially young teens, and I am single. Annastasia has Michio to help. Jezz will be able to see his friends more too because even though she will be living in Silverville, she will be around to take him places or to host people at her own home," Rumika told them. "Plus, Jezz really likes her."

"Those are good points…" Jessie admitted.

"But is this something you want to do?" her father questioned.

"I have thought about this, and I decided yes. I am not planning on giving birth to my own children because…well…frankly I think babies are gross…but I still want my own family. I feel like I will be losing someone very valuable if Jezz left to go live with some other family," she explained. "Sometimes I think we were meant to find one another, Jezz and I. And then there's Rita…she will visit more often if Jezz is there with me."

"Ok, well if that is what you want…" said James.

The trio of Meowth, Jessie, and James shared a brief glance with one another. Though they were all parents now, not one of them knew what to say to the eighteen -year old who officially decided that she wants to adopt a child that is over half her age.

"A was right when she said that we have bigger things to think about now," Rumika reminded them.

"How were you able to trace Jezz back to that orphanage?" James inquired.

"That's a bit of a mystery," said Lucy. "We got stopped by an elderly woman. She said that she could help us out, then gave us the orphanage's address. We requested an interrogation, to see what else she knew…but then she vanished. Then we showed up at the orphanage, told them about Jezz Tonka, and the name rang a bell in the new director's head. She called up Mary, and the next thing we knew we were in that old woman's house, being handed the journal. The whole thing was a bit odd."

"And by 'we' you mean…" Jessie questioned.

"Lucy and I," Rumika clarified. "We told A about it and the three of us worked on trying to figure it out. Then we called for the meeting and the rest is history."

"I am not sure if this is the time and place to discuss this, but do you remember what Hauana and Perry told us when they first met us?" James asked.

"No. Do you? I don't think I was paying attention," said Lucy.

"They said that Jezz lived in three different foster homes, and that it was his great-grandparents who had custody of him first. That contradicts with the journal and what the director of Mary's orphanage told us," James pointed out.

Everyone turned to him in awe, even Jessie, who was still driving.

"Dat's gotta be de smartest ding yous said all year," Meowth commented.

"I missed that completely…" said Annastasia. "You are right, papa. It is a contradiction."

"It's too bad Yous can't ask dem 'bout dat now," Meowth remarked.

"They could have been given wrong information. After all, Jezz's history is almost entirely oral. There are no records we can find at all, so it is like a game of 'telephone'. If a few people's tongues slipped here and there, it changes the story," said Annastasia. "Huh."

"Where are yous gonna go from here?" Meowth asked the group.

"I have been asking myself that question my entire life," Annastasia sighed. "I am not sure, Meowth."

"We are going to do the best we can to put this ordeal to rest. Giovanni is going to get every Team Rocket agent in on this; we will plant surveillance cameras and microphones everywhere. We will do interrogations. We will find them. That is the plan," Lucy told him.

"Yes, that is the plan," James repeated. "I miss Jay so much. My son…I never missed him so much in my entire life. I didn't even get to see him before it happened."

James closed the gap between his and Jessie's hands. Annastasia watched them pitifully. At the moment, she wished for three things. First, she wanted to heal her parents' suffering. They haven't been themselves lately; they were optimists who had become miserable and drained. She wished for her brother, Jezz, and Amber to be back. She didn't let anyone but Michio and her Pokemon know, but she had been losing sleep over them, and the stress was making her sick, sicker than she let on. Thirdly, she wished that she had a hand to hold too. But her significant other was on duty, watching over her baby siblings and their 'friend' Sandshrew. Despite her mother's general disapproval of Michio as a long-term mate, she could no longer argue that he was useless or selfish, or that he didn't care. She though back to when she broke the news to Michio.

**Flashback**

Annastasia walked into the house unannounced. Her first goal was refill her empty water bottle. Aliyah, the provider of her teleportation, followed behind her and Star, Abnoba, and Lil-G. She prepared a water dish for the Pokemon then gulped down her own share. Even though Michio was in the back room with the door closed, he heard her enter, though he didn't acknowledge it.

"I wonder where Michio is," she said to her Pokemon.

"Lil up up pup!" Lil-G barked.

"Shhh," Annastasia cooed. "Rose and Silver are probably asleep."

As Annastasia approached the back room, she picked up on the sound of guitar strings being gently stroked and a few 'yee', 'aww', and 'dadadada' coming from Rose. She gently opened the door and discovered Michio sitting on the couch with Rose, playing a small guitar as the baby laughed and made different sounds.

"Sil fell asleep, but Rosie is awake," Michio announced as she came into the room.

Annastasia shut the door behind her and contently sat down next to Michio. Rose nearly screamed when she saw Annastasia, and she gave her little sister the housekeys she had in her pocket. Rose cried happily as she swung them around.

"She likes metal things that clang," Annastasia whispered.

"I know. She was playing with my set earlier," he responded without breaking the melody.

"This is nice. Do you always play your guitar for them?" Annastasia inquired.

"When we are home alone, yes," he answered.

"I really like it, but can you stop for a moment?" she requested.

Michio stopped playing the guitar. He picked up Rose and held her up against his chest before she had a chance to get fussy.

"You two have some really good vibes going on," Annastasia commented.

"Yeah. I guess we are a thing," he admitted.

"I am glad you feel that way, because I have something I need to tell you," she responded. "It's a big deal."

"Did you get pregnant?" he jokingly asked.

"No, it's not like that," she answered.

Annastasia paused. "Annie, you okay?" Michio questioned.

"Yeah. Michio, I have to tell you that Perry and Hauana Hale died in the same accident that Rita was in. Perry died immediately, and Hauana died in the hospital the day after the accident. Their bodies were unidentifiable. It was pretty bad. That is why we couldn't find them," she cautiously explained.

"Oh," Michio awkwardly responded. "I am sorry Annie. That sucks."

Annastasia nodded. She knew Michio was bad at comforting others, unless they were Pokemon or small children, and even then there were exceptions. Annastasia could tell he was waiting for her to say more.

"Jezz is now without a family," she pointed out.

"Oh. He still has our group. Whoever ends up fostering him next shouldn't have a problem with him continuing our journey, that's if he gets back before the season ends," Michio replied.

"Jezz was already assigned a legal guardian," Annastasia told him.

"That was quick," he commented.

"I was told that it was decided well in advance," she responded. "Do you want to know who it is?"

"Umm not really. Is it someone we know?" Michio inquired.

Annastasia nodded. "It's me."

"Wait…what? You are his new guardian?" he questioned.

"Yes. They decided that if anything were to happen to him, then I would be the one to take him. I know it is a lot to take in, and it's odd, especially because Jezz isn't here, but I promise that he will be my responsibility, so I am not expecting you to participate," she explained.

"Annie, this is great. You are great at being a mom," he responded.

"Since when?" Annastasia inquired.

"I don't know. You always seem to fit that role. And I'll help, so you don't have to do everything on your own, but I don't know if he likes me that much. He doesn't talk to me that often," Michio replied.

"That is sweet of you to say. I am glad that he will be living with us, but I wish it were under different circumstances. And he is lost. I won't be able to process what this means until he is safely back," Annastasia responded. "And thanks. You are great at being a mom too."

"That's true," he agreed. "Are you going to stay for a bit?"

"I have to go back out. Actually, I have to go all the way to Viridian City," she told him.

"You have a meeting," Michio guessed.

"Yes. My parents are already there. They wanted to stop by and check on Rose and Silver, but I told them I could do it. I knew you would be here, and not at the beach," Annastasia replied.

"Your parents took them on a walk earlier, and they got pretty tan. If they go out too much they will get burned," he surmised.

"I meant you could have asked Lucario and Mewtwo to watch them while you went to the beach," she clarified.

"Oh yeah, well I don't mind. I get tired of the fucking beach. I spent seventeen years of my life on this godforsaken island," Michio responded.

"Mmhmm. I am going to go then," Annastasia replied. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, I'll live," he assured her.

"See you later," she said after kissing Rose's forehead. "Don't spoil her. She is already spoiled enough."

"Yes ma'am," Michio replied.

**Flashback Over**

Annastasia coughed involuntarily, and she felt a chill go up her spine. She knew coughed didn't mean she was sick, but she could feel the soreness in the back of her throat. She ignored the worried looks on her family's faces as she returned so that she was staring directly out of the window.

"Who's going to take care of you when you and Jezz get sick at the same time?" her mother inquired. "It's bound to happen at some point."

"Michio knows how to make tea. That's all I'll need him to do," she answered. "Have a little faith."

"Ya know, de say dat human girls are attracted to guys dat are like dere fathers," Meowth ungraciously commented. "And James is a mother hen too."

"Am not," James argued.

"Yes, yous are," Meowth continued.

Meowth and James went back and forth a few times until Lucy broke them up.

"Meowth is the real mother hen," Lucy announced.

"Well I'm not gonna argue. I am too tired fere that now," Meowth gave in.

"It's not a bad thing, papa. I don't think Michio is a lot like you. He is generally pretty grumpy, most of the time, and he tends to have a negative outlook on life. I obviously don't care if he is like that, but you aren't," Annastasia told her father.

"Yeah. I agree that he isn't that bad. As long as he can make you tea," James replied.

"This is why you need me around," said Jessie. "Princess, you need to aim higher. I am not saying you need to get rid of him, but don't let him make you do all the work."

"I won't. He's a big help anyway. There is a lot you don't know about him," Annastasia responded.

"That is what worries me. After learning all these things about the Kapules…" Jessie's voice trailed off.

"He doesn't get along with his family. He decided that since his father and the elders of his family won't recognize our partnership, then he won't recognize them as his family." She divulged. "So Michio is technically an orphan too. I suppose I am adopting them both."

"Whatever," her mother responded. "It's your life, do what you like with it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by Phil Philips

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **In The Next Chapter:**

Taken talks

Michio the investigator

Rita, Keaka, and Michio convene


	32. Revelations

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_

AN: I don't know if any of you have watched the Sun and Moon anime in Japanese with English subs, but just so you all know, Mimikyu's voice actually cannon-ly creepy. As one of my friends put it, Mimikyu makes "those strange gurgling whispers from The Ring". And the headcannons I mentioned before will be up mon my profiel sometime within the next few days.

Please enjoy and Umbreon I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this, so I hope you come back soon. Warning that this is a heavy chapter, so you might want to read it twice:)

 **Revelations**

" _I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze, and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go  
Can't do it alone  
I've tried, and I don't know why"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 59

Annastasia was in the bungalow, reading over Lucy and Rumika's notes from their last few meetings. She sat on the floor with Silver and Lil-G on her lap, the documents spread out in front of her. From the corner of the room, two members of their group were watching her.

June gave Takeshi a little push. "Go, say something."

"Can't you do it?" Takeshi whined.

"Please. I already talked about it with her a few times. I want her to realize that I am not the only one thinking about this," June explained.

Takeshi stepped forward. Annastasia looked up.

"Takeshi. I knew you were around her somewhere. What's up?" Annastasia asked him.

"Um so…I was wondering about Rita. You said that she was going to be let out of the hospital yesterday, but she is still there," Takeshi responded.

Annastasia awkwardly looked down at her Lillipup and brother. They were looking up at her, as if they cared to hear her answer as well.

"She is probably going to be let out soon. She was having some issues," Annastasia replied.

"Like what?" he questioned.

"She is…" Annastasia tried to think of a nicer way to say 'depressed' and 'in pain'. "Different side effects. I am not sure. But today is a new day, right?"

"I suppose," Takeshi replied as he looked back at June.

Annastasia followed his brief glance. "Oh, I see."

Takeshi sat down cross-legged in front of her, and June followed his lead. Cutiefly, Shaymin, Uxie, Grubbin, and Takeshi's Yungoose followed her.

"We decided that we want to stop doing the contests. This time for good," June told her.

"And I don't want to do the Alola Trials, or go out catching more Pokemon," said Takeshi.

"I thought that was helping you cope," Annastasia responded. "Do you want to go home?"

"Yes, but not without our friends," June answered. Takeshi nodded in agreement. "We don't want to be in Alola, but we do want to be with you and everyone else."

"I am sorry. I thought coming here would be a good idea," she replied glumly.

June immediately felt guilty. After all, Annastasia had been trying very hard to lift their spirits over the last few days. She didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"You made this a lot easier for us," June told her, although she wasn't entirely sure if that was true. "I think that if you weren't around we all would have fallen apart by now. You are like glue."

"And I thought it would be a good idea to come here too," Takeshi interjected.

"I do have a bit of good news," Annastasia told them.

"What is it?" the children asked in unison.

"Amber's Pikipek went rogue, and hitched a ride with Cassandra," she explained. "Lily said that Pipipek told her that Amber was hiding out near the jungles on Melemele Island, and then she and Pip were attacked by a Mimikyu."

June and Takeshi frowned.

"That isn't good news at all!" Takeshi complained.

"No, you see, Mimikyu didn't hurt Amber, Pip, or any of her other Pokemon any more than a friendly Pokemon battle would have," she responded. "Mimikyu joined her team, and not only that, but it is the same Mimikyu that Giovanni is after, and it turns out Soledad and her group are also on the lookout for it too. It is a very special and powerful Pokemon, and it is different from all the other Mimikyu that can be found here. I have been reading a lot about it. Pikipek didn't get a chance to have a conversation with Mimikyu, but he did discover that Mimikyu wanted to help Amber. This means that we now know that Amber is safe, and Pikipek might be able to lead us to her."

"That is nice," June responded half-heartedly.

"I know it is not the best news I could have delivered, but it is better than nothing. It is certainly better than receiving bad news," Annastasia reasoned.

"You are right," Takeshi agreed.

"And Cassandra's group is breaking up. I know that sounds like bad news, but she decided to come here and spend time with us. I know you, June, have been talking on the phone with her a lot. An hour ago she called me and explained things. She is going to join us for dinner and then sleep over. I have a feeling she is going to become a more frequent and possibly permanent member of our squad too," said Annastasia.

"Yeah. That is some good news," June replied.

"Is Rita going to go right back to work when she is better?" Takeshi inquired.

"No. Even if she is feeling very good, no one is going to let her do much of anything, at least not anything demanding. She is probably going to stay here, in one of the Team Rocket cabins nearby, or at headquarters in Kanto," Annastasia answered. "Her family is nomadic, so she doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"I didn't realize Rita was homeless," said June sympathetically.

"Though not having a house to live in is very sad for most people, sometimes people don't mind. Rita is one of those types of people. She is a free spirit, and she makes a home out of everywhere she goes," Annastasia replied.

"Are you going to the hospital soon?" June asked. "If yes, can we go too?"

"Yes, but I personally think it would be better for you to stay here," she answered.

"Oh," the duo sighed in unison.

"I know it's rainy today, but if you want to go somewhere, Mewtwo and Lucario are already to bring you places," she reminded them.

"June, maybe we can go to the movies," Takeshi suggested.

"Jocelyn and Benny would like that. I think we should," June responded.

"Sounds good. I will be here for the morning, but I might leave in the afternoon," Annastasia informed them.

"Where is Michio?" they questioned.

"He is at his house," she nonchalantly replied.

"Huh? I thought his family didn't like him," Takeshi remarked.

"They may not like him, but they still want him," Annastasia responded.

"That doesn't make any sense," said June.

"You've heard this before, but when families are rich like that, they usually have some pretty strict rules regarding relationships and living situations," Annastasia reminded them. "But the real reason he is over there is because we have to talk to some of the people there. They need to be interrogated because we think they might have played a role in Jezz's past and what is happening right now."

"Michio went over there to interrogate them? I thought that was something only police and spies did," Takeshi replied. "Did Michio join Team Rocket?"

"No, Michio is not in Team Rocket. He is more of a temporary helper. He is going to see what they know, on the down low," she clarified. "If they say anything interesting, then Giovanni is going to summon them to headquarters, and from there we will do more official interrogations."

"That is so cool. It means that he is spying, right?" June questioned.

"You can call it that," Annastasia vaguely responded.

"I am going to go find Lucario," June decided. "I like the idea of visiting the movies. Do you think we should wait for Cassandra though?"

"I wouldn't worry about that. She won't be coming here until around six tonight, and it is only 8:45am now," she replied. "Make sure you invite Jocelyn and Benny. They are going to be upset if you go without them."

"We will," Takeshi assured her. "By A, we'll see you later."

After June and Takeshi left, Annastasia picked up Silver and placed him in his bassinet. He was a bit tired, and closed his eyes as she placed a small blanket over him. She glanced at her phone to see if there were any messages or missed calls from Michio.

"Nothing," she whispered to Lil-G.

"Lili?" the Pokemon questioned.

"I can call him. It won't do any harm," she reckoned.

"Lillipup," Lil-G agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michio arrived on the estate at precisely 8:10am that same morning. He took Peruva and Mienshao, and although he wished to leave the latter behind, Mienshao insisted on coming with them. He paced the estate with haste, not wanting to get caught by one of his many relatives and neighbors and forced into a tangent. He managed to make it to the front patio undisturbed, but he groaned with frustration when he saw who was coming to answer the door.

"Puanani," he greeted with fake enthusiasm.

"Watch that tone," she berated. "We have been waiting for you for over an hour! Get your ass in here!"

"I said I was coming to visit _my parents_ a little bit after eight. It's eight fifteen, and you aren't supposed to be here," he grumbled.

"Don't talk back. You parents invited us," his great-grandmother responded.

"There are more of you here?" he groaned.

"Yes. We all happened to be free this morning to talk," she replied.

Michio, Peruva, and Mienshao were led into the family room. Michio's aunts, uncles, and grandparents were present. They broke into eager whispered conversations when they saw Michio. Michio still heard them, and he became even more annoyed by their condescing language.

"We have been waiting for you, kid," his uncle told him gruffly.

Michio's mother came over and gave him a hug. "I became so excited when you said you'd be back."

"You said it would be just you, me, and father talking," Michio reminded her.

"Your father accidentally let it slip that you'd be coming here," she admitted. "But we can still talk in privacy."

"Where is he?" Michio asked as he looked around the room.

"Your father is out doing something for Puanani," she answered.

"Ok. Why is everyone else here?" Michio questioned.

"They missed you," his mother said brightly, though Michio knew she was faking it.

"Can I talk to you, alone?" he requested.

His mother nodded at him then looked to his other relatives. "We will be right back."

"Hurry now, I don't have all day," Puanani told them as they left the room.

Michio made his two Pokemon stay behind as he and his mother walked to the study. It was the only soundproof room in the entire mansion, making it the usual spot for private conversation. His mother started.

"I missed you a lot," she told him with a hug.

Michio scratched the back of his head, then gently pushed her away. "I wish I could say the same to you."

"Michio, you know I am in a tough position," his mother responded.

"Not as tough of a position as I am in. What the fuck is everyone doing here?" he pressed.

"I am honestly not sure, but have you ever had the feeling that you were being watched?" she questioned.

"All the time. Ever since Haku's dumb Mienshao started stalking me," he answered. "What does that have to do with anything?"

" I have a sinking feeling that they have been keeping an especially close eye on me lately," she divulged.

"Explain," he demanded.

"They brought up Masuru," Keaka whispered.

"Who?" he questioned.

"That guy I told you about. Don't you remember?" his mother inquired. "The man I knew many years ago, the one who passed."

"Ohhhh," Michio responded. "Umm, I thought that was a really long time ago."

"It has been about eleven years since his death. No one has talked about him since then," she revealed. "But recently he has come up again."

"How? What were they saying about him? I mean, the guy is dead," Michio pointed out.

"He is, but his grand-niece, the one in prison, claims to have overheard a few of the guards talking about him. They said that Annastasia and her Aunt Rumika came to talk to her," his mother responded.

"Oh wait, something is clicking…" Michio murmured.

"What?" Keaka inquired.

"I think I just figured something out," he confided.

His mother offered a sardonic chuckle. "That is a rare gem."

"Really, mom, I should go," Michio decided as he headed for the door.

His mother grabbed his arm to stop him. "Why on Earth are you leaving so soon?"

"I got to talk to Annie," he responded.

"Call her then," his mother asserted. "Don't leave yet."

"Then give me some privacy," he demanded.

"It's only me. I know you are mad at me, but I am an ally of yours," she insisted.

"I always gave you privacy when you needed it," he retorted.

"Ok. I will be right outside," she surrendered.

Just as Keaka was about to leave the room, Michio's phone went off. He glanced at the caller ID, and saw it was Annastasia.

"Annie's calling me now," he told his mother.

"She must have somehow known," his mother mused before shutting the door behind her.

"Annie?" Michio spoke into the phone.

"You picked up. I wasn't expecting that," Annastasia responded.

"I was just talking to my mom in the study," he explained.

"Was I interrupting?" she queried.

"No. Actually, I was just about to call you," Michio replied.

"That is odd. I had a hunch I should call you," Annastasia told him.

"I ummm, so remember yesterday when you were telling me about Jezz and the family and that old guy who died and stuff?" Michio started.

Annastasia chuckled. "I remember."

"So, I was only like, half paying attention," he confessed.

"I know," she replied.

"Ok, good…I mean…I was talking to my mom and that guy, she knew him, the Masaria guy," Michio continued.

"Masuru," she corrected.

"Yeah him. She told me he was one of the people that she saw, umm, you know what I mean, right?" Michio replied.

"He was one of her lovers," Annastasia guessed. "Michio, are you sure you heard that name correctly? This would add a whole new dynamic to the story that Rumika and I are trying to piece together."

"Positive," he asserted.

"This changes things a bit. Do me a favor and ask her as many questions as possible. I don't want to take her all the way to headquarters for interrogations, not unless I feel it is totally necceary," Annastasia instructed.

"What should I ask?" he questioned.

"Hmmm this is a bit sudden…" she responded. "Ok, I think I know…write this down."

Michio grabbed a pen and notepad from his father's desk and put the phone on speaker.

"I am ready," he told her.

"Ask your mother about Masuru's life," she started. "Ask about his relations to my family, if you can, question her personal relationship with Masuru."

"Annie, this is my mom. I am not going to get _that_ personal," he responded blushingly.

"Oh yeah. Well, get as close as you can," she directed.

"I'll try," Michio mumbled.

"Good. Make sure to get the details. Ask about children, if he ever had any. If she was having an affair thirteen or so years ago, then she probably knows about Jezz," Annastasia responded. "And ask her if he fostered a baby girl."

"Umm, ok, but why?" he inquired.

"We think that Jezz might be 'Jess', the girl Masuru supposedly took care of twelve years ago when he was working for your family, but we still aren't sure about it," she explained.

"You left that part out yesterday," Michio commented.

"It wasn't all that relevant at the time," she defended.

"Ok…whatever," Michio mumbled as he continued to scribble notes down on his pad. "What else?"

"Ask if she will be willing to talk to me. Ask that last though," Annastasia decided after a few moments of contemplation.

"If you are going to talk to her about this stuff then what is the point of me doing it?" Michio questioned.

"You are her son. She is probably going to tell you things that she won't tell me," Annastasia surmised.

"She likes you though. Probably more than me," he replied.

"Just do it. I will reward you later," she responded.

"Reward?" he inquired.

"Don't think about it too much. Do the best you can, and we'll talk about it whenever you get back," Annastasia instructed. "Okay?"

"Yes mother," Michio agreed.

"Good luck. Talk to you later," she told him before hanging up the phone.

Michio opened the door to the study when he was finished. His mother was waiting outside for him, along with his great-grandmother, grandmother, and aunt.

"Nice of you all to join us," he remarked.

His three elder relatives scolded him while he and his mom exchanged a fleeting grin.

"I am not done talking to my mother," Michio announced. "So leave."

Puanani grabbed Michio's arm. "No, you are coming with us. We have things to discuss."

Michio internally swore as he took back his arm. "Fine, let's get this over with."

As much as he hated talking to them, he reasoned that he could pick up the conversation with his mother later, and whatever his other relatives need to tell him would probably be somewhat useful to the Jezz investigation. Either that or it was just another attempt to discipline him, and he knew they didn't stand a chance anyway so there was nothing to be too concerned about.

Michio re-entered the family's gathering room and sat down on one of the couches across from his relatives. His mother sat down by his side. As per standard, Puanani talked first.

"This is your last warning, Michio, then you are to be gone from here," she declared.

"Hmm, well, you are pretty old. It's not like you are going to be alive much longer to enforce that," he shrugged. "I'll somehow manage to continue my life without you. In fact, I can see things going much better for me that way."

After he spoke, his family broke into anxious and disturbed whispers. Michio realized that this might have not been the best way to start a conversation, especially when he needed information, but he felt a bit helpless. He couldn't _not_ defend himself.

"That was rude, Michio. Remember to tread lightly," his mother quietly warned.

Michio stood up. "I am sick and tired of this place. You wanted me out, and I left, and now you want me back. I am not a pawn. Fuck off."

His family once again broke into whispers, some disturbed, some amused, but the majority of them seemed ceondescending. Puanani fumed.

"You are the most worthless member of this family. We have been so generous to you. We gathered today to offer you a redemption, but you proved just now that it would be a preposterous waste of time. I want you officially gone from this house, and never return," she demanded.

"I already decided to leave a while ago," he responded indifferently. "It is obvious that you need me more than I need you. And by the way, Puanani, by the time you are dead, the world will be a better place. Or, at least this god-forsaken archipelago will be."

"Leave, Michio. Take all your garbage, and leave. We are done negotiating," she spat. "That's an order."

"I'll gladly accept it," he retorted.

Pleased with his decision and course of action, Michio turned to his mother. He half-expected her to be crying, but she actually seemed content.

"Thank you," she told his other relatives.

Keaka left the room, and Michio, Peruva, and Mienshao followed her as she made her way out the front door and into the garden.

"Mom? Stop. Look, I'm not sorry for what I said," he announced once he got a bit closer to her.

"I know. I am happy about that," she replied.

"Why?" he questioned.

Keaka looked around, expecting there to be at least one person listening in on their conversation. The coast was clear, however, so she decided that it was time for some real talk. It was something they haven't had much of in the eighteen years they have been together.

"I wanted to leave this family for so long," she confessed. "I have been tied down here for a while. I was a year younger than you when I had to get married. I was not happy about it; I didn't want that for myself. I did it because of the money, and I was afraid of being cast away into a world I knew nothing about. I lived in Alola my whole life, and I have always loved it here. If I left, I knew I would have been living on the streets of some other region, struggling to find a career, struggling to find family and friends. I made a lot of bad choices, and I kept on making them, never learning. Puanani has been in control of my life since I was an infant. I stayed because of you and Koan, and the reason I failed as a mom was because I never wanted to have children in the first place. I am sorry for not being upfront until now, but I figured this confession might give you some peace of mind, or at least some food for thought."

"That's a lot to take in," Michio remarked after he processed the information. "And you didn't really fail as a mom…I mean, I am still alive, and not in jail."

"If it wasn't for our family's status and ability to pull strings, you would have been arrested years ago," she responded with a small glimpse of humor. "Michio, I decided that I would much rather be a part of your world than the one I am currently living in. I know that is asking a lot; I've done you more harm than good I think."

"I am not usually the loving, forgiving type…," Michio started. "But fuck norms, I can make a few exceptions, if…if you help me."

"Whatever you need," she agreed.

Michio spent a few moments basking in his small victory.

"Tell me about Masuru."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annastasia stood at the counter, re-arranging the basket of fruit she had put together. She used Star's iron tail to replace her stolen mace, and managed to get dragon-fruit, coconuts, pineapples, kiwis, and several other tree fruits that she had only ever seen in Alola. She was a bit disturbed by the fact that Michio had yet to return to the bungalow. A text attempted to assure her that she was fine, but the impersonality of the message resulted in her remaining concerned.

"Onesan?" Jocelyn questioned as she came into the room. "You are still here. I thought you were going to see Rita."

"I am. I wanted to wait for Michio to get back first," Annastasia responded.

"Are you worried about him? Please don't be worried," Jocelyn pleaded.

"Michio can take care of himself, sometimes…he has his Pokemon with him," she assured her.

"I can keep a lookout for him," Jocelyn offered.

"No, it's okay, princess. You should go outside and play," Annastasia replied.

"I am tired of playing," she huffed.

"Tired of playing? Since when?" Annastasia questioned.

"I am not feeling very happy," Jocelyn dolefully admitted.

Annastasia noticed for the first time that Flaafy wasn't next to her. Neither was Pinky or her new Sheller who she decided to name Sheldon.

"Where is Benny?" she asked.

"With Tamaki and his parents," Jocelyn answered. "They went to the boardwalk."

"Oh yeah. I remember his mother calling to tell me about that. I thought you were supposed to go too," Annastasia responded.

"I wasn't in the mood," Jocelyn shrugged.

Annastasia sighed. Jocelyn was always in the mood for the boardwalk, even on a rainy day like today.

"Are you upset because June doesn't want to do contests anymore?" she wondered.

"Yeah," Jocelyn sighed.

"You can still do them; I can take you. I will make time for it," Annastasia promised.

"I don't want to either," she sighed.

Annastasia discreetly glimpsed at her watch. It was already three in the afternoon; Michio had been gone all day, and he only texted her twice. She told Rita that should would stop by sometime between two thirty and four thirty, and she wanted to go soon in case Cassandra ended up arriving at the bungalow a bit earlier than expected.

"Jocelyn, let's go to the hospital together," Annastasia suggested.

Jocelyn's face brightened up a bit. "Really Onesan? You will take me?"

"Yes, if you want to go," she answered.

"I do. Should I tell mama and papa? They are sleeping in the nursery with the babies," Jocelyn replied.

"I will write a note and leave it on the counter, and shoot them a text. I don't want to wake them up now; they haven't been sleeping well, and unlike usual, this isn't a good thing," Annastasia told her.

"Okay, I will go get my Pokemon," Jocelyn responded.

After Jocelyn, Annastasia, Flaafy, Lil-G, Pinky, Sheldon, Plusle, and Minun arrived in the hospital. Before they entered Rita's room, Annastasia stopped Jocelyn in the hall.

"What's the matter?" Jocelyn questioned.

"I am going to talk to Rita about some important things. I don't want you to get worried. And it is very important for you to know that this whole meeting is going to be a secret," Annastasia quietly explained.

Jocelyn's eyes brightened once more. "You mean I get to help with a mission?"

Annastasia knew that 'help' wasn't the right word, but she didn't want to let Jocelyn know that.

"Yes. And a very important part of that mission means keeping things confidential," Annastasia asserted. "Confidential means only important people get to know. Do you understand?"

Jocelyn nodded. Annastasia smiled and took her sister's hand as they walked down the last hall to her room.

"Here to see Rita?" one of the nurses casually asked her.

"Yes," Jocelyn and Annastasia answered together.

"Gee, she sure has a lot of people coming to visit her today. It's nice to see," the nurse remarked before he turned to walk down a different hall.

"I wonder what he meant by that," Annastasia mused. "Ralph must be back…"

"Onesan? You said this was Rita's room," Jocelyn reminded her as she tapped on the door to their left.

Though the walls were glass, the curtains were over the windows. They could hear what sounded like multiple people talking inside. After knocking a few times, they heard a voice call 'come in'. Annastasia was shocked and surprised to find Michio and his mother situated next to Rita.

"Zorua," Rita's Pokemon yapped.

"Tarrrri!" Bleu enthusiastically greeted her as he doused her in heal bell.

Annastasia pet the top of his head. "I missed you too, Bleu."

Lil-G enthusiastically ran over to Bleu and snuggled against him. Jocelyn went straight to Michio and sat on his lap while strangling him with an extra tight hug while Ananstasia shut the door behind them.

"Oniisan! Me and Onesan were worried about you," she informed him.

"Flaafy," her Pokemon agreed.

"Your family missed you," Keaka noted.

"Who are you?" Jocelyn asked as she pointed to Keaka.

"My name is Keaka Kapule. I am Michio's mother," she answered.

"Oh," Jocelyn replied, not sure what to make of the situation. "Do you want to meet all my Pokemon?"

"Sure," Keaka agreed as she followed Jocelyn to the other side of the large room.

Annastasia turned to Rita and Michio. "I missed something. I never thought I'd see the three of you together."

"Umm so it's something that should be a secret," Michio hinted as he looked over at Jocelyn.

"I told her she could listen if she kept everything a secret," said Annastasia.

"Not all of this is our secret to tell," Rita whispered.

"Ok. I will talk to her," Annastasia sighed.

"It is nice to see you again," Annastasia told Keaka as she approached the two of them.

Keaka bowed and put her hands together. "I am sorry, Annastasia. I have a lot to explaining to do."

"I am sure there will be plenty of time for that," Annastasia responded before looking at Jocelyn. "Jocelyn, I am going to talk about something that I can only talk about with Rita. It is so secret that not even Giovanni can hear it. If I tell you about it, I will get in big trouble and can lose my job."

Annastasia was certain that this wasn't true, but she figured it would be the only way for Jocelyn to feel okay about being left out.

"But I will tell you everything that I am allowed to," Annastasia amended.

"Ok, I will leave," Jocelyn sighed.

"I can go with her," Keaka offered.

"I think it will be better if you stay here. We haven't quite gone through everything that needs to be talked about," said Rita. She turned to Annastasia. "Sit, please."

"Okay," Annastasia complied, though she was unsure of why Rita seemed upset with her. "What is going on? I am obviously missing out on something big."

"I'll be outside, down the hall, _not_ listening" Jocelyn lamented. Her Pokemon sighed in agreement.

"I had no idea that Jezz was gone!" Rita burst the second Jocelyn was gone. Annastasia noted that she was a bit teary-eyed, which was something very odd for Rita. "A, why didn't you say something? Do you have any idea how bad I feel? If you only knew…well you will know…"

"Rita, I didn't want you to worry. I am sorry," Annastasia responded miserably. "You were helpless, there was nothing you could have done anyway."

"There is a lot that I could have done," Rita rebuffed.

"I am sorry. Michio, I have been so worried about you," said Annastasia. "And Keaka, no offense, but I have no idea why you are here."

"Annie, it's good you came," Michio told her.

"Who knows what?" Annastasia questioned.

"We asked ourselves that question two hours ago," said Keaka. She paused. "Annastasia, would you like to go first?"

"I shouldn't because I don't even know what we are talking about," she responded.

"I'll go," Rita offered. "A, Jezz is trans. He and Jess are the same person."

Annastasia paused. She had a strong hunch that this was the case, but Rita seemed so sure of it. The news poured out of her effortlessly.

"This explains a lot," Annastasia murmured after a few moments had gone by. "Why didn't tell you me until now? Rita, I could have saved a lot of time."

"Frankly, it wasn't any of your business," Rita told Annastasia.

"How is it your business? And why are Michio and his mother in on it too?" Annastasia pestered.

"Chill, Annie. Rita, just keep going," Michio requested.

Annastasia looked down. She knew Michio was right, and though she hated taking orders from some equal or below her in status, she obliged as Rita continued speaking.

"When was a volunteer at Spectrum, I came across Jezz. He was eight years old at the time, and he was going by the name 'Jamie'. Jamie became my mentee, and we got close. He told me about what his Porygon did, and he told me why he did it. And to be honest, he hasn't changed much. Jezz is still a very bright kid; his intelligence quota is probably several points above genius level, and he can be very succinct, witty, and resourceful in rough situations. He is as socially awkward now as he was back then. And he has always been kind. He wanted his identity to be a secret, and I listened. I never told anyone who didn't need to know," Rita explained.

"I understand that this includes me," Annastasia responded.

"Yes. You didn't need to know. It wouldn't have made any difference. Except now, you thought you were looking for two kids, but there is only one. And _that_ makes a difference," Rita concluded.

"I get it," Annastasia nodded. "It makes sense now that he is so drawn to you; you two already have a history. I think what you did was admirable. I suppose I just wish that I was in on it too."

"You are now, A." Rita assured her with a small grin.

Annastasia looked to Michio next.

"I told Rita about what you told me, and about what my mom said," Michio told Annastasia.

"Keaka? What did you say?" Annastasia inquired.

"I first want you to know that like Michio, I decided to leave my family behind. I no longer consider myself a member of the Kapule Klan," she explained.

Annastasia was shocked. "Really? But why? Your whole family, Koan…Makoa…"

"It's okay," Keaka interrupted. "They will be fine without me, and I will be okay too."

"My mother had a lot to say about Masuru," said Michio. "But you probably already figured that."

"Yes. Keaka, can you tell me what you know about Jezz and Masuru?" Annastasia questioned.

"Masuru worked as a Pokemon caretaker on the estate. During that time the Kapules had recently signed onto a business deal with the Winchesters and Tonakas. Masuru's wife passed years before he did, and he died relatively young himself. He had a daughter, Jessie, but he never got to see her. He and his wife were not in a very strong relationship, and they separated before Jessie was even born. His wife, Miyamoto, raised her daughter until her death. Her daughter was still young, and left to foster care. The deal was that she would later go to Team Rocket because that is where her mother worked."

"Miyamoto and Jessie. You are talking about my grandmother and my mother. Masuru is my grandfather," Annastasia asserted. "But you already knew that."

Keaka nodded and then continued.

"One of the reasons Masuru and Miyamoto separated was because Masuru was working for the Kapule Klan, and Miyamoto was working for Team Rocket, and the two gangs were very competitive; at least they were at the time. The Kapules were angry with Masuru for allowing his child to go to Team Rocket, even though he had no say in the decision. They were certain that one day she would be worth a fortune; Miyamoto's family was known to be very wealthy, but the Kapules didn't realize that Miyamoto was estranged and therefore was completely removed from them. They thought she was rich, just like Jessiebelle. They didn't know that Miaymoto had abandoned the rich life, or that she died before her child had grown up. In the meantime, Masuru continued to work for the Kapule Klan for many years."

"Still following us?" Rita questioned. "I know you get ADD distractions."

"I am good for now. Please, keep going," said Annastasia.

Keaka continued. "I had my first affair with Masuru thirty years ago, and it lasted a long time. We were a bit like our own secret couple, as we only saw each other exclusively; I did not have many relations with Makoa and Masuru never remarried. Then one day, about twelve years ago, he told me that his niece Jessiebelle was pregnant with a child that she knew she wouldn't be able to keep. He adopted the child the moment she was born, and looked over her for about a year. Then Masuru died. The Kapule Klan knew about the baby girl, and realized that if they couldn't have Masuru's first child, then they could have his adopted child, Jess. She was the child truly beleived would be connected to money because of Jessiebelle's family. After Masuru died, no one in the Kapule Klan wanted to raise the child themselves, so they hired random foster homes to do it for them. Also, the Jess's mother wanted her to be raised in a very specific way. She wanted her to attended etiquette school the way Michio, Koan, and most wealthy children in Alola did, but the Kanto version, which was stricter. She wanted her to be disciplined and learned. When the Jess was six years old, the Kapule Klan realized that Jessiebelle and her parents weren't going to be released from prison any time soon, and that her daughter was a bastard child with no money. They decided to give her at an orphanage that used to be run by my friend Mary. The child ran away from the orphanage though, after claiming that the kids were too cruel to stand. Jess was very witty for a six-year-old, but the police quickly discovered her and sent her to another foster home; the people in charge of the orphanage believed that she would be happier there, and since the decision was rushed, they did not do a background check on the family. She was abused there, and then she ran away again. The Kapules lost track of her, and no one cared anymore. Though I myself was concerned, I knew there was nothing I could do. Puanani decided that looking for her a waste of time, so she dumped the case and I suppose the rest is history."

"So Jessiebelle is Jezz's mother…but the lie detecting Pokemon…" Annastasia wondered. "Usodan failed."

"No, he didn't," said Rita. "I listened to the recordings. You asked Jessiebelle if she ever had a son. She answered correctly; she didn't have a son. Not yet, anyway. She thought she had a daughter. I mean, how was she supposed to know he transitioned?"

"I didn't even think of that. You are right, Rita," Annastasia replied. "Keaka, this information will be very valuable to my mother. She knew nothing of her father; she though he abandoned her and her mother. I wish Masuru was still alive so that she could meet him."

"I also wish that he was still alive," Keaka agreed.

"Masuru wrote in that journal. Later, when he found it, so did Jezz," Rita added. "That is why there are different hand writings. He is smart; he started writing very early. He told me this once."

"Wait…you said that you and Masuru were exclusive, and Makoa isn't really Michio's father…" Annastasia stumbled.

Annastasia recalled a conversation she had with Michio not that long ago.

" _They said my eyes were too pale and my eyes were too green_ …" he had told her.

" _It's hard to tell unless you really stare, it's like some of the people in my family…"_

"Did you and Masuru have a child together?" Annastasia questioned.

Keaka smiled. "You are wondering about Michio."

"What about me?" Michio questioned. Rita laughed snarkily while Michio was lost in thought. "Oh wait…shit."

"Though Masuru and I were exclusive, we did have a few on and offs. I saw another man, someone who was also French-Japanese, and I am certain that he is really Michio's father," she responded. "Though, I do not know what happened to him. My guess is that he probably settled down and got married. That was something he had said that he wanted to do."

"I'm not related to Annie, right?" Michio questioned.

"No, you aren't. Your real father, I mentioned him to Masuru one time, and he also says that he knows nothing of him, though I suppose they could be distantly related the same way everyone in the Kapule Klan is," Keaka explained.

"Fuck, if he is Annie's grandfather, then how old was this guy?" Michio questioned.

"Annastasia's grandmother got pregnant while she and Masuru were very young," Keaka answered. "And you weren't born until I was forty. But I promise, you two aren't related.

"Well it's fine because they are asexual anyway," Rita nonchalantly commented. "I feel like makes it obsolete."

Annastasia and Michio decided not to comment.

"Asexual…I thought you were just shy," his mother told him.

"No. Sorry, Michio, sometimes I just kick people out of the closet," Rita laughed.

"It's not that big of a mystery," Michio mumbled.

While they talked Annastasia thought about how strange it was for Michio to forgive his mother so easily, and now he was conversing fluidly with both her and Rita, two people that she reasoned he was never comfortable with before.

"Let us bring this conversation back to Jezz. Jezz is the son of my mother's cousin, so he is my second cousin, right? We share the same great-grandparents," said Annastasia.

"Something like that," Keaka agreed.

"It's a small world, huh A?" Rita remarked.

"I suppose. Now all we need to do is get him back. Have you discussed ways to find him?" Annastasia questioned.

"See, A, the thing is…I think there is a reason he can keep disappearing and then reappearing," Rita began cautiously. "Remember his Xatu?"

"According to Sandshrew, his Xatu did teleport him and Jay, which makes sense. Jezz told me that Xatu would sometimes teleport him to different parts of the house in order to freak him out at night," said Annastasia. "Remember?"

"Yeah but I am thinking about something else now," she responded.

"We are talking about time traveling," said Keaka. "When I was younger, I worked as a student research assistant with Professor Rosedale, the top professor on the this island. Her granddaughter still works here. She had a Xatu that had that ability. All Xatu have the potential, but only the very smart and well-trained ones can actually pull it off. I studied them extensively."

"It probably took them back in time. That is why we can't find them," said Rita.

Annastasia nodded. "That is horrifying."

"It could be a lot worse," Keaka reasoned.

"What about Amber then?" asked Michio. "We didn't get to that part. We can't find her either."

"I think it may have to do with that Mimikyu. I think that is what you were getting at, Keaka," Rita replied. "Giovanni asked me and Ralph to find it because it has a power that no other Pokemon can imitate. It can become anything its master desires. Whoever catches it can do whatever they want. Gio told me that. I am sure if Ralph knew too, he would have taken things more serious, but I was told to keep it a secret."

"One time me and the original Dr. Rosedale came across an exceedingly high level Mimikyu, and no matter hard we tried, neither of us could catch it. We reasoned at the time that it was probably a good thing in the end because it can curse people, and we knew we risked getting ourselves and all our family and friends cursed too if we aggravated it," said Keaka.

"And Mimikyu can curse multiple people at the same time," Rita interjected.

"With its special ability, aka lele," Michio concluded.

"Michio says he saw the dark shadow in the sky a few times," Keaka continued. "The shadows are an omen. They appear in the sky right before the aka lele causes havoc. Usually the harbinger is targeted to only a few random individuals, even though a great number of people may be affected. It is attracted to familial relations and friendships, being the lonely Pokemon it is."

"So Mimikyu creates this demon, the aka lele, that attacks groups of friends and families because it never had its own?" Annastasia questioned.

"Yes, but the demon is more of an extension of itself," she corrected. "Mimikyu can be in two places at the same time. It can let the aka lele loose while it's better half looks for Pokémon or humans that will be willing to show it kindness."

"And the better half is the half that tries to look like a Pikachu," Annastasia guessed.

"Yes. The aka lele sometimes hides under the cloth that Mimikyu wears, that is, when it is not out creating mayhem and destruction. They say that if Mimikyu's softer side feels insecure, the aka lele will return to the Pokemon. Very few people have seen the embodiment of the curse. Most of the people who have were killed by the shock of it. But, there are some people out there who aren't affected by it at all. They are usually the decedents of aura masters."

"Like Amber," Rita pointed out.

"I understand," Annastasia responded.

"Yes. Mimikyu knows that a person who can see its dark side and still care about it is worth befriending. That is when it decides to share its power with them," Keaka concluded.

"We know from Amber's Pikipek that she managed to get on Mimikyu's good side," Annastasia told her. "We can assume that at least she is safe."

"I agree with that assessment," Keaka replied.

"See, Annie, I told you those shadows were a harbinger," Michio asserted.

"I used to tell Michio creepy bedtime stories when he was very young," his mother divulged.

"She also said that only some people could see it," Rita argued. "I suppose I was one of those people too. I already told A about that weird shadowy thing in the sky. I saw it twice, once before the accident, and a second time here, right before Ralph…oh never mind."

Annastasia nodded at Rita to let her know that she understood. All three teenagers looked to Keaka.

"Thank you so much for helping with all of this. We now know Jezz's roots, and we know that Amber is okay, and we know what happened to the boys, the problem now is figuring out what to do about it," said Annastasia. "Lastly, if you have the answer, I want to know how those girls knew Jezz, and why they are fixated on Michio."

Keaka frowned. "What girls?"

"The banes of my existence," Michio clarified.

"Oh, you mean Haku, Lona, and Alina," his mother responded. "They know Jezz because Michio's aunt tells them everything. Those three know about every scandal. And they are spies. They probably knew that Jezz was a trans boy long before anyone else did. They use the same sophisticated equipment as Team Rocket does. After all, they have the money. I wouldn't be at all surprised if they knew the details of everyone in group group's lives."

"It explains how they knew I was 'infected'," Annastasia sighed.

"Or how they knew that you and Michio were the oldest virgins in Alola," Rita commented.

Once again, Michio and Annastasia didn't remark.

"I never wanted Michio to end up with any of those girls. I was raised in this culture, and a part of me believed that it would work out in the end, so that even if doing what other people wanted me to do he did get together with one of them, he would be okay. It bothers me how much time I have spent doing what other people wanted me to do instead of doing what I though was right," Keaka confessed. "As to why Lona, Haku, and Alina are fixated on Michio, my assumption is that they wanted his money, and they were raised in a culture that told them that nothing was more important than that."

"Nah, I thought it was because Michio was a ladies' man," Rita snarkily remarked.

Keaka laughed and patted grumpy Michio on the back. "He has all the right stuff, he is too shy, and a bit too queer."

"I am glad we met," Rita told Keaka.

"Are you going to go back to them, after this is over?" Annastasia questioned.

"No. I wrote Koan instructions on how to get a hold of me, and though he has let me down in the past, I feel as though now he will respect my wishes and not share that information with anyone. For a while Koan and Michio were the only ones holding me back from leaving this island on my own terms, but now I am sure that they will both be fine without me."

"What do you plan on doing instead? Being nomadic? I am nomadic, and I like it," Rita told her.

"I still have quite a bit of wealth. I was born into a wealthly family and married into an even wealthier one. I don't have to worry much about finding a home, though I may be nomadic for a while," she responded.

"And regarding our friends, what do you think we should do? You said you used to study Xatu," said Annastasia.

"Yes, I know Xatu very well. I think I know a way to help, though I am not sure if it will work," she told the trio. "I suppose we may as well try it."

There was a knocking on the door. Annastasia stood up to answer it. It was an embarrassed looking Jocelyn, her Pokemon, and a nurse.

"She was listening at the door," the nurse told them sternly. "Is she yours?"

"Yes, this is my sister," Annastasia responded as she took Jocelyn's hand.

They stepped further into the room. The nurse clicked her tongue.

"We don't let minors wander around her unsupervised, especially with their Pokemon," she chided.

"Ok, we get it. Sorry," Annastasia mumbled before the nurse shut the door on them.

"I am sorry Onesan. I didn't mean to listen to all your secrets," Jocelyn sincerely announced. "I was just curious. I swear I won't say a word."

"Okay," Annastasia sighed. She turned to Keaka. "Please, tell us everything you know about Xatu."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by: Lenka

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **In The Next Chapter:**

Jezz finds Amber and Jay a place to sleep

The story of Mary, Xatu, and Patrissa

Lunch date


	33. Breaks with Friends

* **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Breaks with Friends**

" _You don't have to ask me why  
Because I know you understand  
All the treasures of my life  
Are right here in my hand  
Suspended in a moment  
No more breath to catch  
If you hold on to your end  
Maybe we can make this last"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the train arrived in Washington, South Unova, the trio rented bikes so that they could ride to the place that Jezz claimed was the cheapest place to stay overnight, unless you counted the streets. Expecting a hotel, Jay and Amber were disappointed when he instead led them to a boarding house.

"You can't be serious," Amber said to Jezz as he dismounted his bike. "Jezz, this isn't even a motel."

"Toggeekissss toge," Togekiss agreed.

"Pikapiiii," Pip added.

"This is a good place to stay. It is inexpensive, safe, and not too far from where I want to go later," Jezz responded as he locked his bike to one of the saplings lining the road.

"I am with Amber on this one, bud. It doesn't look safe in there," Jay commented as he peered through one of the window from the sidewalk. "They could be cannibal murderers that like the taste of children."

"Or they could be rabid," said Amber.

"Or they could all be ghosts who plan on using illusions on us," said Jay.

"I investigated this place. Mary actually suggested it to me," Jezz replied with a smile.

"Who's Mary?" Jay and Amber asked in unison.

"Mary is Mrs. Saphira's first name," he clarified. "She said that when I come to see her, I should stay at this address. The people are kind, and she did warn me about it looking a bit…"

"Sketchy," Amber finished for him.

"That word works excellently," Jezz responded.

"This Mary Saphira is expecting you?" Jay questioned.

"Yes. It is a bit of a confusing story, but yes, she is expecting me, sort of," he answered.

"Jezz, you are the most confusing person I have ever met," Amber remarked as the headed up the stairs of the stoop.

"Who are you!?" a voice called from the house next door. It was a boy with brown hair and freckles, and he looked to be about thirteen or fourteen. "New kids: purple boy, red magenta guy, and ginger. You stoop kids?"

"Umm 'stoop kids'?" Amber responded.

"Yeah, you live on that stoop?" he questioned.

"Don't mind Jeremy. He is a stoop kid," Jezz told is friends. "Sorry Jeremy, we are not the ones you are looking for!"

"Alright," Jeremy mumbled. He retreated back to the bottom of the stoop, where he was hardly noticeable in the early morning darkness.

"Well that was weird," Jay commented.

"What the hell is that kid doing up at five in the morning anyway?" Amber grumbled.

"By the way, do you think it is a good idea to bother them this early? Maybe we should go to a motel. They are usually open twenty-four hours a day…" said Jay worriedly. He anxiously looked around, as if to check for more stoop kids.

"It's too late, he already rang the doorbell," Amber sighed.

"It is fine, I promise. Mary said that they are late to bed and early to rise type of people. She said anytime was a good time to come," Jezz assured him.

A moment later a tall black woman and a freckled red-headed toddler answered the door.

"You are Jezz," she said warmly.

"Yes," he answered. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought two friends with me: Amber and Jay. I know it is a bit last minute, but I was hoping you could perhaps find the space for two additional people. We can share a bed or sleep on the floor if we need to. I will pay for both of them."

The woman nodded at Amber and Jay and grinned. "They can come in, Jezz. I have two cots I can set up for them in your room."

"I very much appreciate this," Jezz responded with a little bow.

The trio walked into the house and into the foyer.

"I am Patrissa," the woman started. "And this is Tommy. His mother is one of our borders, but she is sick with measles and has to remain at the hospital in order to stop the spread of the infection."

The kids greeted Tommy. Jay was initially shocked that she said 'measles' when there hadn't been any recorded measles epidemics since a medical researcher discovered the cure in the years ago. Then he remembered that if they were twenty years in the past, it would be about another decade before they found the cure.

"Mama didn't want me to get measles too," said Tommy before he ran away.

"I like your Pokemon. Your Pikachu, Togekiss, and Vileplume look very healthy," Patrissa observed.

"Thank you," the trio responded in unison.

They followed him into the family room, where two other kids that looked about Tommy's age were playing with some dolls.

"That is Johnny and Kenny," Patrissa introduced them. "Their parents are upstairs getting ready for work."

"Mary told me you all were early risers," Jezz told Patrissa. "We took two trains and a boat to get here, so we weren't sure what time we'd actually arrive."

"It is fine. You looked tired. I am sure you would like me to set up those cots. And how about a snack in the meantime?" she offered. "I made a breakfast pie, with vegetables and cheese."

"That would be so nice," said Amber, drooling bit at the concept of a warm meal. She had eaten nothing but protein bars and fruit since she left the Kiwi Mountain Pokemon Center. "Especially the part about the breakfast pie."

Patrissa giggled. "Tommy will how you where we keep the dishes and utensils, and I will go set up those cots."

"We can help with that," Jay offered.

"It is fine. It will only take me a moment," she responded sweetly. "And this is my job, after all. Go help yourself to some food."

"Patrissa is a very kind woman," Jezz told them after she had climbed the stairs.

"It's true," Tommy agreed as led them to the kitchen.

Tommy showed them where everything was, and then he left to go play with the other kids. Amber hummed contently as she swallowed the first bite of food.

"You guys have no idea how much I wanted this," she informed them.

"Jezz, can you tell us how you planned this? And you said you talked to Mary Saphira before?" Jay quietly questioned. "And Patrissa, you know her?"

"Yes. You see, Mary Saphira has a big problem with her memory. She can only recall things in patches, but usually only things earlier in her adult life and childhood. She can occasionally hold on to some new memories, but it seems she cannot remember it all. In our present day, I am not sure how old Mary Saphira actually is, but she does seem rather old. You see, not only was she a very prominent social worker, but she also ran the orphanage that I stayed at between foster homes. Sometimes a transfer can take months, and so between families I would stay there. She is a very nice person, and oddly enough, she claims to have met me before, back when she was younger. Everyone else at the orphanage seemed to think that she was just getting mixed up, but I knew what she meant. Xatu has been with me for a long time, and he has taken me back in time many times, sometimes when I was very young, only four or five. I knew that at some point I would time travel and visit her younger self," Jezz explained.

"I agree with Amb about you being the most confusing kid ever," Jay responded.

"Did Xatu really bring you back in time when you were little?" Amber questioned.

"Yes. As you know, Xatu is still very disobedient," Jezz lamented as he stared at Xatu's Pokeball. "How is Mimikyu doing?"

"I tried to get it to come out before when we stopped at that rest area, but it still refuses to listen to me," she complained.

"Mimikyu might be scared," Jay wondered.

"That must be it," said Jezz.

"It's weird. Several of its Pokedex entries claim that Mimikyu is really lonely and wants friends, but then I became its friend and it is ignoring me and isolating itself," Amber explained.

"The cots are ready," Patrissa announced as she entered the kitchen. "I am glad you've gotten to work on the food. How does it taste?"

"Sooo good. Thanks so much," said Amber.

"I like it too. It is very kind of you to house and feed us," said Jay.

"It was no trouble at all. That is why I am here," she responded.

"Your food is some of the best I have ever tasted," Jezz told her.

"That is very nice of you to say. Please, eat as much as you like. Finish the whole thing if you want. I will be outside gardening for the next hour or so. Maria, Tommy's ten-year old sister, is here and she will keep an eye on the little ones. You are free to do whatever you want as long as it complies with the house rules," said Patrissa.

"What are the rules?" Amber questioned.

"I will show you them," Jezz told Amber. "Bye Miss Patrissa. We very much appreciate all of this."

Patrissa smiled then walked away. Tommy came into the kitchen and pointed at Jezz.

"You talk funny," he announced.

"Yes. I am from a part of Kanto that has a very different culture than that of most other Kanto natives" Jezz affirmed.

A chubby girl who matched Amber's height and hair color entered the room.

"Sorry about Tommy," she apologized. "He is my little brother. He didn't mean to make fun of your accent."

"It is alright. I am Jezz," he introduced himself. Jezz held out his hand for her to shake. "And these are my friends Amber and Jay."

"A fellow redhead," Maria commented as she shook Amber's hand. "We only make up 1-2% of the population, you know."

"Cool. I didn't know that, though it makes sense. I don't know that many gingers," Amber responded.

"I like your bow and arrows," she commented. "That has to be one of the most interesting things someone has ever brought here."

"It's sorta my thing," Amber replied.

"Jezz has a mace," Jay offhandedly remarked.

"Oh. Well it is important to protect yourself," Maria skeptically reasoned. "I heard you talking about house rules."

"Yes, I saw them on the living room stand when we walked in," said Jezz.

"They are pretty basic. No Pokemon battles inside the house, no smoking indoors, no stealing other people's stuff, no screaming inside the house, and things like that. It's all pretty obvious," said Maria. "You can glaze over the list if you want."

"Thank you," said Jay and Jezz in unison.

"No prob," she responded. "Did Patrissa tell you where your room is?"

"No, do you know?" Jezz inquired.

"Up the stairs, third door on the right," Maria answered.

"Thank you for helping us," Jezz repeated. "Do you need us to help with anything?"

"No, I'm good. I am homeschooled and I usually watch them in the mornings. I don't have to do my work until the afternoon," she replied. "But I should go play with the kids now."

"Bye!" the three of them called after her as she went to join the toddlers in the family room.

The trio walked up the stairs and entered the room that Patrissa had prepared.

"You may have my bed, and I shall take the cot," Jezz offered to Amber.

Amber sneered. "Hey, this cot is the size of my bed at home. I am used to it."

"Are you sure?" Jezz persisted.

"Yes," she asserted.

"Jay, would you like to take the bed?" Jezz asked as he gestured to the double bed. "In fact, it is quite large. We can share it."

"Umm well, it's not that I mind sharing…" Jay mumbled embarrassingly.

Amber snickered. "Ha-ha. Jezz, you are making Jay blush. You worry about proving to others that you are a guy? I don't think it's hard. Jay's brain can't seem to tell the difference."

"Stoppit Amb," Jay stammered.

"You are saying because Jay only likes boys," said Jezz.

"Yes," Amber confirmed.

"I thought Jay loved you. Jay, you say 'love ya' to Amber all the time," said Jezz.

"Jay doesn't _love-love_ me, but he does _love_ me. You get it?" Amber questioned.

"Yeah…what Amb said," Jay agreed. "Umm I'll just sleep in my own cot. Can we change the subject now though? I want to talk about Mary."

Jezz complied. Though his friends' comments were confusing, he felt he understood. Not that many people have said 'I love you' to him before, and so the very concept confused him and he was too embarrassed to ask someone to break it down into terms that his brain comprehended. He decided a subject change was the best thing to do right now.

"When Mary said that she recognized you, how did she…what did she say?" Jay asked as he and Amber sat down on their cots.

"I want to know too," said Amber.

Jezz got up and shut the door, then returned to his cot.

"I will explain," he decided.

**Flashback**

One would expect and orphanage to be a crazy-busy place, but that isn't true for all orphanages. Mine is fairly empty. I am the only boy my age, and I am sure I am the only trans person. I like the quiet because it is easier for me to read that way. I hear footsteps, and look up to see who has interrupted my reading.

"Miss Jess Tonaka. The director of Mary's Orphanage would like to speak with you," my headmaster sternly announced.

"Yes ma'am," I responded, stuttering a bit.

"Do not stutter, child. And why aren't you wearing your dress? Those trousers are meant to be worn by little boys," she scolded.

"I am a little boy," I retorted.

Being called a girl all the time was draining. My headmaster always argued with me. She judges my clothes, and calls me that name that I really don't like to use anymore. She calls me 'miss', and she scolds me whenever I correct her. But I still correct her, I told myself I would never give up on that. But at the moment I was panicky, and wondered if that was why the director of the orphanage wanted to see me. I must have broken another rule.

"Stop with that nonsense. It isn't sensible; no home is going to want to take you in if they believe you are mentally impaired. Now follow me," she ordered.

I sighed and rose to my feet. I walked up to her and we headed down the hall together. I already missed my book, and I was almost certain that I was not impaired in that sense, so I correct her again.

"I am a smart person. I know who and what I am. Please don't call me a liar, and do not say that I am impaired," I asserted.

Headmaster laughed. "You are only a young child. You will grow up and realize I am right eventually."

"No I won't, because I am not wrong," I argued.

"Well now, Jezz Tonaka," a woman said as she came up to greet me. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Mary."

I immediately felt comforted by the fact that she used my real name and didn't seem to be angry with me at all. Headmaster was obviously upset, probably because Mary used my real name when she wouldn't. she mumbled something into Mary's ear then marched away.

"Please come sit down with me in my office," she requested. "Is now a good time? Or are you busy now?"

I was surprised that she was asking me about my preference. That never happened before. "I can talk now."

"Excellent," said Mary as she opened the door to her office.

Her office was warmer than the rest of the building and it smelled like cinnamon and gingerbread, and I soon realized was because of the Yankee Candles she had burning. That office gave me a warm, happy, feeling inside, unlike headmaster's office, which was chilly and smelled like bitterness.

Mary gestured for me to sit down on the bean-bag couch she had put out. I was surprised that she sat next to me instead of behind her desk. She took my small, cold hands in her large, warm ones.

"I have a lot of respect for you," Mary started. I was shocked to hear it. "I am sorry about headmaster. If it were up to me, I would have hired someone less uptight and argumentative but you see, the state made that decision. They wanted to have someone around who would balance me out a bit."

"Oh," I sighed, not sure what else to say.

Mary smiled at me and touched my hair, and I think that for a fleeting moment I experienced what it was like to be someone's child, and not just a street kid.

"You have a Xatu. Your Xatu is very special because it can take you through time," she told me.

"Yes," I agreed. "How—how did you know about my Xatu? I never told anyone that before."

"I have been keeping an eye on you from afar, Jezz. I think you are an incredible child," she told me. "And you, with your Xatu, you will help me. You see, I have seen you in my past, the past I can recall. As you know, I cannot remember much of my life, but I do remember working as a social worker as a young adult. Jezz, when you are twelve, you come to the thirty-four-year old me and tell me about the Kapule Klan. I am then able prevent dozens of children from being sent there. You see, they are a lesser-known gang, and they foster young children who they believe are wealthy and then slowly take their money, and when those children turn eighteen, all their money is gone. I think you might have been one of these children, as one of the people who used to care for you worked for the Kapule Klan. I am not sure if they are still watching you or not. But you go back in time, tell me what is going on, and I fix it so that those children that you have been raised in poor, uninspected, foster homes and then thrown into the streets as adult instead go to homes that will actually help them. I am not sure where you came from, Jezz, no one seems to know for sure, but I know that you will help me."

I was shocked, though time traveling was not a new concept to me. By this point in my life, I have time traveled many times, usually unwillingly, but I at least understood what it is like. I also understood that Mary wasn't giving me a mission, rather she was telling me about the mission I already completed.

"I can tell by your eyes that you understand," Mary noted.

"I do understand," I responded.

"The problem is that I cannot remember by surname. I know that I was going by 'Saphira' at the time that you contacted me, but I really don't think that was my original surname. My memory works in mysterious ways, Jezz, but I am certain that you are the one who helps me. Right now, you are probably wondering why I am telling you all of this," said Mary.

I nodded. Mary gave another earnest laugh.

"I wanted to give you encouragement, and to thank you. I don't know yet if I will have the chance to tell you, and I don't want to forget," she said simply. "I hope you understand how important you are. You are kind and brave and very smart. The people who don't see that are the mean people, the chickens, and the less intelligent."

I smiled. It was an honor to have an adult speak about me in such a way. No one ever did that before.

"I will know when, right?" I asked. I knew the answer was 'yes', but I wanted a more concrete affirmation.

"Yes, you will. And Jezz, it might be painful to leave, but you will do it. I remember you coming to me with a pained heart," she told me.

"I am sorry," I apologized.

"Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about," she replied. "Now, go back to reading your book. I will remember you in my past, and you will see me in your future. And I hope your Xatu warms up to you. His trainer was not a kind person. You look like his last trainer, and I feel he is a vengeful bird. I am sure that someday he will sense your warmth and decide to help you."

"Thank you so much for everything. I very much appreciate this conversation," I told her before walking out the door.

I was assigned a new home two weeks later. Before I left, I gave her my journal, so that she would have something to help remember me by. My journal was old, and there were pages missing and I had gotten frustrated and scribbled out the text where they referred to me as a girl or by Jess. Even though the journal made me frustrated, for some reason I kept it. I know my first foster parent had written in it, and they wrote about me. I still don't know why I gave it to her, or if she still has it, but that was several years ago. I think by now she would have forgotten about it, and me, but maybe someday someone will open it up and remind her of who I was.

**Flashback over**

Jay blew his nose into a tissue and wiped his eyes. "That was so sad, oh Jezz!"

Jay leaned forward in his cot and hugged Jezz. For once Jezz didn't hesitate; he was used to random Jay hugs by now.

"I don't know about you all, but I want to go to sleep," said Amber as she attempted to process the information.

Amber reached into her bag and pulled out shorts and a t-shirt. Jezz took out a book.

"You are going to read again?" Jay questioned. "You spend more time reading then sleeping, and you still have a fever."

"I like reading more than sleeping, and think my fever has gone down in the last few hours," he responded.

"Reading too much is bad for you, ya know. Sleep is important," Amber replied.

"Pikachu piiiika," Pip asserted.

"Pip agrees with us," said Amber.

"Togee," said Togekiss.

"And so does Togekiss," Jay added.

"Please do not worry about me. I will sleep when I am tired. Right now I am in the mood to read," Jezz insisted.

"Whatever," Amber commented before leaving the room with her clothes and toiletries.

After she left the room, Jay sat next to Jezz, who was lying on his stomach getting ready to start reading.

"What are you reading?" he questioned.

"It's call 'A Brief Introduction to Unova Law'," Jezz answered.

"You are getting ready for your meeting," Jay guessed.

"Yes," he responded.

"Before you start reading, can I ask you a question?" Jay queried.

"Certainly," Jezz replied.

"Are you satisfied, living with us? I didn't quite realized how…um well, I'll put it this way: you are the smartest person I know, and you have a lot of talent, and you have many things that you can do and it seems odd that you are choosing to hang out with a bunch of misfits like Amb and I," Jay stumbled.

"I am glad that you think so highly of me," said Jezz.

"It's hard to not," Jay mumbled.

"It is an honor, and you ask me if I am satisfied. I don't know what that means. In fact, I don't think I ever could be. I have been hunting and chasing my entire life. I am always on a mission. I don't think I will ever reach a haven where I could relax and be entirely pacified," he explained.

"I wish that weren't true. I wish you could be happy," Jay responded.

"I believe that I am happy," Jezz replied. "At least I am happy enough."

"Okay. I will let you do your reading now," Jay told him as he got up off the bed. "I need to change too."

"Take whatever clothing you like. We can do laundry later," Jezz reminded him.

"Right. Okay, I'm going, be right back," Jay murmured

Jay took one of Jezz's t-shirts and sweatpants out of his bag and then walked out the door.

Amber was in the hall. "Did you enjoy your alone time with Jezz? Tell me what I missed."

"Amb, are you going to tease me about this forever?" Jay sighed.

"It just comes out of me, I can't help it," she retorted. "I don't mean any harm by it. You know that."

"I suppose I should understand that by know," Jay glumly responded. "It's so painful though, you know? Unrequited love is the worst kind."

"It's not that it's unrequited...well, it is, sorta, but it is nothing personal. He'd have to be gay and not related to you for this to work. I say those are two pretty big obstacles," Amber reasoned. "The gods of romance hate you, Jay."

"You've said that to me before," Jay mumbled.

"It's still true," she asserted.

"Yeah, you are right. It still makes me sad though," Jay groaned.

"By the way…did you ask to see if he was gay?" Amber quietly questioned.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Maybe. Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious," she answered as she looked away from him.

"Ha! You are only giving me a hard time because you also have a crush!" Jay laughed.

"I do not. We are squishes, remember? Stop changing things," Amber demanded.

"Ok, sure Amb. I am going to get dressed now," Jay said as he walked passed her.

 _"_ _Since when did he get so assertive?"_ Amber wondered.

Amber pushed open the door and put her dirty clothes into the hamper that Patrissa had put in the room for them. Jezz was still reading his book. Pip, Togekiss, and Vileplume were sitting next to him, looking on as if they were reading too.

"It's a lawyer person book," Amber observed as she glanced at the front cover.

"Yes. I am very interested in politics, and I was reading some of the interesting parts aloud to the Pokemon. They seem very curious," he responded.

"Pikapikapi"

"Kisssss"

"Vilplummmeee"

"Do you like girls or boys?" Amber randomly questioned.

Jezz put the book down. "You mean romance wise?"

"Yeah," she responded.

"I haven't thought about romance much, but I suppose I like women. I would like to have a woman as my partner one day, if I can," Jezz answered.

"Good to know," Amber replied. "I am going to go to sleep now. The lights…"

"I have a booklight I can use, and I will go under the covers so that I do not disturb you and Jay," Jezz interrupted.

"Thanks," said Amber as she drew the shades.

Jezz took his booklight out of his backpack before Amber shut the lights. Jay came in a moment later. He quietly tip-toed over to his bed and then climbed inside. Before shutting his eyes, he looked over at Jezz one last time, but he could only see his feet, since Jezz had ducked under the covers.

" _This really sucks_ ," Jay thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 60

Annastasia and Rita decided to only tell the people who absolutely needed to know about Jezz's transition. That turned out to be Delia, Giovanni, Lucy, and Rumika. Rita understood the sensitivity of the situation better than anyone else, and decided to glaze over the topic whenever one of the other agents working on the case asked for details. They figured that as long as the boss and head spies knew what was up, everyone else could continue the search without needing the additional information. Rita was out of the hospital and moving, but Delia didn't want her doing anything too physical yet, so she was left in charge of keeping the secrecy, and therefore in charge of straightening out anyone who discovered their little white lie. She was perfectly okay with taking on the challenge.

After dealing with the intense amount of drama over the past few days, Annastasia decided to treat Rita, Michio, Nolan, and Lexi to a lazy Tuesday brunch. She figured Rita would need it more than anyone, especially after Annastasia broke the news to her that Ralph was already seeing someone else. They planned a date and location to get together, and decided on a small restaurant that Michio had recommended. Annastasia decided to discuss the case while her, Rita, and Michio waited for Lexi and Nolan to join them.

"Rita, you are one amazing person, you know that", Annastasia told her. "You played a huge role in solving this mystery, and with a concussion and with twelve broken ribs and a sore heart. Jezz is going to be very grateful for this."

"You would have done the same," Rita responded.

"Maybe. With everything else I am working on at the moment, monitoring the other agents is something that I can't handle right now," Annastasia replied. "You deserve the credit. You are the perfect person for it too because you understand what it is like."

"Does this mean that you are trans too?" Michio asked.

"I am not," she replied. "Annastasia is referring to the work I did as a side job while we were both 'still in progress' trainees for Team Rocket."

"Rita worked at a shelter for GSRM, aka LBGQT+, children that had either been abandoned, kicked out of their homes, or were poor and couldn't receive the treatment, education, or support they needed," Annastasia explained.

"That explains things. Holy fuck, Rita. You must be a saint after all," Michio replied sarcastically.

Rita shrugged. "Hey, what can I say? Beneath my icy witch-bitch chest there is a heart."

"Awe," Annastasia sighed as she put her hands together.

"Speaking of queer people, how are you two doing? Did you crash and burn yet? For all I know this could all be a front put up for the kids' sake," Rita commented. "And now you have a twelve-year old baby on the way."

"We are great," Annastasia answered, unabashed.

Michio glared at Rita. "Why you gotta hate?"

"Ha, that rhymed," Annastasia pointed out. "What makes you think we wouldn't be?"

"No offense, but I think I would feel better if I knew that I was not the only one suffering," she told the couple.

"I get it," Annastasia responded. "I suppose I never pictured you in a committed relationship before. It never seemed your style."

"I still don't think it's my style. All I know is that I want him, but he is too busy hanging out with this slut whose parents used to be Team Magmar agents. She thinks she is so special, the little bitch," Rita replied bitterly.

"I am sure she isn't that bad. Have you even talked to her?" Annastasia asked.

"No, and I am not about to either," Rita answered.

"Have you talked to Ralph recently?" she questioned.

"Yes. And he told me that if I could go four months without sleeping with anyone, then he'd take me back. But like, that is never going to happen. I don't have to change who I am for his benefit," she responded.

"If that is the case, Rita, I don't see how you are going to get anywhere. You don't have to change who you are, but you should prove to him that you actually care enough to make a small sacrifice for his sake," Annastasia advised.

"How would he know that you aren't hooking up with anyone?" Michio questioned awkwardly.

As much as he hated this conversation and was desperately praying that Lexi and Nolan would hurry up, he couldn't help but attempt to satisfy his curiosity. Rita cackled before giving him the answer.

"Because, Michio, I happen to be a god-awful liar. How to you think he discovered what was going on in the first place?" she replied.

"Oh. But aren't you like a show person?" he questioned.

"I can sing, but not act," Rita responded. "And I can bullshit, but I can't flat out lie when someone asks me a direct question."

"Same here," said Annastasia.

"So you two do have something in common," Michio remarked. "Hold on, if you can't lie, then how are you perpetuating this lie about Jezz?"

"God, you are curious today. I can make exceptions for him. This isn't about me, it's about Jezz. That is totally different. I feel great, not guilty about spreading it," she explained.

They talked for a while about what Michio had come to dub 'girl things' until Nolan and Lexi showed up.

"Sorry about that. It is actually Sandshrew's fault," Nolan started. "He stole the keys to your garage, and so we had to wait for your dad to come let us in so that we could use the teleporter to get here."

"Sorry about the Sandshrew, it still doesn't get along with us completely," Annastasia apologized.

"We get it," said Lexi.

"We bought some wine to make up for it," Nolan told them as he set the bottle out on the table. He poured a glass for himself, Lexi and Annastasia. "It's the kid you like, A."

"Thanks Nolan. We were just chatting, we weren't waiting for that long," Annastasia replied. "Oh, by the way, doesn't Lucas have two or three Pokémon that can use teleport?"

"He left to pursue Geo-catching with his sister," Lexi reminded her.

"Oh yes, I forgot. It's only you and Lexi now," she responded.

"It's now only you two doing the Battle Frontier?" Rita asked. "Everyone else left?"

"It happens," Nolan replied.

A few minutes after they sat down, a waiter came and brought them all bread.

"I was hoping they would bring this out," said Annastasia as she helped herself to the largest piece. "I was craving this."

"Ahh yes. Bread. A, now I know that even though you are being pleasant, you are stressed as hell," Nolan observed.

"That's the only time she ever eats bread. Or yogurt. Or sweets," Lexi added.

"I can't help it," Annastasia argued with her mouth full. "My baby brother and his two baes are still nowhere to be found."

"I am shocked they haven't at least called after all this time," said Lexi.

"It's hard to explain, but there is a reason that they haven't called and a reason that no one can pick up on any of their auras," Rita replied.

"I'll be right back," Annastasia said suddenly. She got up and ran from the table.

"What…?" Michio started; Annastasia was gone before he could finish.

"She cannot tolerate gluten," Nolan sighed. "But when she is stressed out, it doesn't stop her from eating shit tons of bread."

"Is she okay?" he continued.

"She'll be back," Lexi responded nonchalantly.

Michio frowned. "But her favorite food is chocolate chip pancakes."

"Made with rice or almond flour," Nolan clarified.

"Fuck. She's crazy," he commented.

"You should have known," all three of them responded in unison.

"If no one wants this bread, I'll take this," said Nolan. He took the basket of bread and dumped the contents into the garbage pail behind him. "If she asks just say that we ate it all."

Annastasia returned a few minutes later will a pale and weary face but a joyful expression. She sat back down and looked at her friends.

"What did I miss?" she questioned. Then she noticed the empty basket. "Nolan! Did you throw away all the bread?!"

"It was for your own good," he defended.

Annastasia pouted. "I was going to eat that…"

"You are going to get fat like me if you eat that stuff anyway," Lexi smirked while she sipped on her wine.

"You aren't fat," Annastasia responded. "But yeah, it is true that I have been gaining more weight than I expected. I blame Michio. He has been eating a lot of crap lately. And now since those kids are causing me stress, I eat it too. I wish Michio would binge on green tea and lemon instead."

"I don't have to change who I am for your benefit," said Michio in an imitation-Rita voice, mocking her from earlier.

"Michio, did anyone ever tell you how funny you are?" Rita asked sarcastically.

"We won't ask," Lexi commented.

"So here we all are, together. Yay," said Annastasia happily. "I asked Viviana, Brodie, Lucas, and Mariana to come too, but they were all scrambled and busy with stuff. But I like this. My closest friends…all together in close proximity without shedding blood. It's beautiful."

"Glad to make you happy, A," Nolan responded.

"Do you have some kind of announcement?" Rita asked.

"No. I just missed you all. Especially you two," she pointed to Lexi and Nolan. "So how has life been? I've heard some things from Lucas about you two getting cozy…"

"Don't listen to Lucas," Lexi ordered. "He is…he is…."

"Worse than me", Rita filled in.

"Very nosy," Lexi finished. "And he makes little things into big things."

"Now I know why we are all here. We are going to grill Nolan and Lexi," said Michio. "But Annie, I actually like them, unlike some of the other people you hang out with," he whined as he shot a look at Rita.

"No, that isn't why we are here," Annastasia asserted. "Sorry to butt in. I was just curious."

"It's fine," said Nolan.

"Don't worry about it," Lexi added.

The waiter came and asked for their order. Nolan delicately convinced Annastasia to order something other than a mozzarella and tomato sandwich, and she surrendered even after Michio had ordered the same entrée. She nearly cried when the other food came out and she was the only stuck with a bread-less meal.

"It's just not right," she lamented.

"Here, have some of mine," Michio responded, handing her half a sandwich.

"Don't do it A, you'll regret it," Nolan warned her.

"It will make you dizzy and pukey and irritable…" Lexi listed.

Annastasia meekly returned the sandwich. "They are right."

"So much drama," Rita sighed. "Did you ask for gluten free bread?"

"They took it off the menu," Annastasia responded sadly.

Michio and the others were actually relived to see her acting a bit more like herself; goofy and random. She could only stay in business mode for so long before she broke down.

"The babies seem to be doing well," said Lexi. "When your dad finally came to get us, he couldn't stop talking about them. He said Rose calls him mama. That is so cute."

Annastasia smiled. "Yeah…I miss them. I can't wait until this trip is over. More than anything I want us all to be together and safe. I get that being all together is hard…but it is possible. I have been a wreck lately, and I think the babies pick up on all the stress."

"Your parents are doing a good job of curbing all of that though," Nolan reminded her. "It's almost like they finally grew up."

"I feel that," she responded.

After lunch Nolan and Lexi returned to Kanto, leaving Michio once again alone with Rita and Annastasia.

"Rita, thank you so much for all that you are doing with Jezz," Annastasia told her again.

"You don't have to thank me," she responded.

"Thank you for coming to lunch today. I invited you all because I wanted some normality," Annastasia confided. "I miss the good all days when all we had to do was stay on Giovanni's good side."

"I understand, and I agree with you. Good luck girl. Hopefully next time I see you I'll have some good news," Rita said as she hugged her good-bye.

"I hope you do too," she replied, returning the hug. "Good luck with Ralph. I hope that you get everything you want."

"I have a plan that might ensure that," Rita replied.

"I had a feeling you would. See you later. As always, text me whenever you need to chat," Annastasia reminded her. "And take care of yourself. No exercise or sex until you can pass Delia's health test."

"I will, A," she assured her. "Promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by: Grace Potter and the Nocturnals

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **In The Next Chapter:**

Lucario is disturbed

The trio heads to the heart of Washington

Pendent and reward


	34. Close to You

o _Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon_

 **Close to You**

 _"_ _On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair  
Of golden starlight in your eyes of blue"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

June, Takeshi, Benny, Jocelyn, Cassandra, and her friend John were on a beach on the small islet of Kakuna. Kakuna Island was so named due to the inconceivable amount of bee Pokemon that spawned there, which lead to the tree being occupied by hundreds of Weedle and Kakuna. It was enough to deter tourists but not enough to deter young trainers who wanted to practice for contests, or play in the ocean. Lucario, their designated Poké-sitter, was sitting on the edge of the beach, watching the children play a game of three-way chicken.

"Lucario, come play with us!" Jocelyn yelled from Takeshi's shoulders. "Please Oniisan?"

"I can't Jocelyn, I do not have a partner," Lucario responded. "Besides, it would not be fair. I am a strong Pokémon, and you are only children."

"Can you at least come swimming?" she pleaded.

"Flaafy!"

"Bounsweet!"

"Shelll!"

"Minununun!"

"Pllusss!"

"Yes, please join us. You look like you could use some fun," said Cassandra.

The kids and their Pokémon exited the water and grabbed the towels that they had left on the warm sand. Typlosion happily greeted Takeshi, as the fire type had been left out of the water games for obvious reasons.

"We need to practice anyway," June sighed.

"You don't seem very excited about it," Lucario noted.

"I…it's just…Jay and Jezz…last time I really practiced hard it was with them," she explained. "Contests in general are just not fun anymore, not while they are gone."

"I agree. I haven't gotten to know them that well, but I can understand how you feel. I am worried about them too," Cassandra added.

"Don't worry about them," Lucario instructed.

"Humans don't work like that," Jocelyn told him. "We always worry about the people we care about."

"I don't know what else to tell you," he responded.

"I'll help you, June", said Takeshi. "Together we can come up with an exciting routine. Then you will want to do contests again."

"I don't want to", June emphasized. "But, I'll try."

"John, do you want to practice with me?" Cassandra inquired.

"Sure. Let's go to the other side though, and give June her privacy while she practices." John responded.

Takeshi followed June to the other end of the beach while Cassandra and John went to the other. Benny and Jocelyn sat cross-legged next to Lucario, who appeared to be lost in thought.

"You think a lot," Benny pointed out.

"Eeveeee," Jackson agreed.

"There are many things in this world to ponder," Lucario responded.

"Are you sad?" Jocelyn asked. "You seem sad."

"Your family is not at peace. It disturbs me," he answered.

"It disturbs me too. And Onesan. And mama and papa," she responded. "We are all disturbed."

"I feel like there is something looming over us," said Lucario.

"Depression?" Benny guessed. Lucario and Jocelyn turned to face the shy eight-year old. "Tamaki said that when you are depressed it feels like there is something looming over you."

"Your brother was never depressed though. How would he know?" Jocelyn questioned.

"Tamaki said that after the police came and took away his parents, he was very depressed. He said that he feels like that a lot now, but he doesn't show it all the time because he doesn't want to make it other people's problem," Benny explained.

"That is so sad. I wish Oniisan told us. Then we could have cheered him up," Jocelyn responded.

"He said it doesn't work like that," Benny replied.

"I am sorry about your brother's problem, but I am not depressed. At least, I don't think I am," Lucario responded.

"But you know everything," Jocelyn insisted.

"No, I do not. No one, no person or Pokémon, can possibly know everything. There are many things left in this world to figure out." With that, Lucario walked away.

Benny and Jocelyn followed him. Lucario's legs were longer than those of the two small children. They struggled to keep up with his fast pace.

"Maybe you need to play more games," Jocelyn suggested breathlessly. She reached forward and grabbed his paw, tugging it gently. "I can help with that."

"Me too," Benny added.

Lucario stopped and looked off into the distance. The black shape he felt watching him was now gone. He turned to look the two little kids in the eyes. They were innocent, pleading, and pure. He sighed, a sign of resignation. Jocelyn excitedly dragged him back towards the water.

"Ok Oniisan. I have a contest to get ready for," she announced. "And it is going to be a splash."

In the meantime, June and Takeshi were several yards away from the rest of their group with Venasaur, Typhlosion, and their latest Pokémon from Alola. June was teaching Grubbin a new move while Takeshi relaxed in the sand next to her.

"I wonder why our friends keep disappearing," Takeshi thought aloud.

"I have no idea. All I know is that they more I think about it, the more anxious I get," June responded.

"Sorry. I just can't stop thinking about it. What if they never come back?" Takeshi wondered.

"I can't imagine," said June. "Grubbin, thank you for trying, take a break now."

"Grubbb!" her Pokémon cheered.

Grubbin ran up the nearest tree in order to munch on its leaves and fruit. June sat down next to Takeshi. She twiddled her thumbs nervously. Takeshi put his hand over hers to stop it.

"Jay and I used to be really close," said Takeshi. "I feel like he might have forgotten about me."

"No way," said June. "Friends never forget about one another."

"He spends so much time with Amber and Jezz now, and I am always with you. We haven't done anything alone together since our dads took us out for candy a few days after New Year's," Takeshi explained.

"I hardly ever see Soledad anymore. For a while I thought she replaced me with Anika. But then I kind of accepted it, realizing that yes, people move on, but that isn't a bad thing at all," June replied.

"But some friendships last," Takeshi said hopefully.

"All friendships last. Some just become more memorable than others," she responded.

"Even ours?" Takeshi asked.

"Especially ours," she affirmed.

"I hope you are right," Takeshi responded.

"I am always right," June replied jokingly.

They mutually started at the sky. It was a bright day, not too warm, and the baby-blue sky had those fluffy yet sparse white clouds that made the atmosphere look like it belonged in an animated cartoon. June explained one time how that was her favorite sky, because the sky was just like that the first time she tried to ride a Tauros, hoping to attract attention from Takeshi. It was hard to imagine that was almost an entire year ago. They had grown and changed so much since then. But somehow the sky remained the same.

"I am glad you decided to do the contest on Monday," Takeshi told her.

"Me too. I know I said I didn't want too, but I don't know. I think Annastasia will be happy is we go. And even though Grubbin has been struggling to learn this third move set, he was able to learn the last two. And he isn't my only Pokémon either," said June. "And I have a nice pink dress to where. Soledad gave it to me, she said her mom used to wear it in her Pokémon contests when she was about my age."

"You'll probably win. You have the most heart. And Jezz said that heart always wins in the end. I think he is right," Takeshi told her.

"Thanks Takeshi. Jezz is a really special kid. I sure hope he comes back to us soon," June sighed.

"In the meantime, why don't we keep practicing?" Takeshi suggested. "I will be a bigger help this time."

June smiled. "That is an excellent idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jay and Amber spent almost the entire day sleeping. After finishing his book, Jezz had taken a three-hour nap. Then at 3pm he decided to help Patrissa with the laundry and dishwashing.

"It is sweet of you to help me like this," Patrissa said as she handed Jezz a shirt to fold.

"I felt as though I should, and also I do not need as much sleep as my friends do," he responded.

"Are they orphans too?" Patrissa inquired.

"No, they have parents. But they decided to come with me," Jezz answered as he neatly piled a few folded towels.

"I can see that you are very good at folding," she observed.

"I feel it is all about coordination, and coordination is sorta of my thing," he divulged.

"It certainly is," she agreed. "Are you sure you don't need more sleep? From what you've told me it seems you've been operating on little to no sleep for a while now."

"I feel as though I will sleep well tonight, but in this moment I am rested," Jezz decided.

"Very well then," Patrissa responded.

After all the laundry was folded and carried up the stairs, Jezz and Patrissa went to wash and dry all the pots and pans sitting in the kitchen sink. By the time they were finished, it was already 5pm. A still-exhausted Amber and Jay slinked down the stairs.

"Hey buddy," said Jay once he saw Jezz.

Amber yawned. "Did ya sleep at all?"

"I did," he answered.

"Miss Patrissa, are you sure there are no chores for us to do?" Jay questioned.

"I am certain of it. Jezz was going to ask if you were ready to travel to Liberty Avenue," Patrissa responded.

"Liberty Avenue? Isn't that where the capitol building is?" he asked.

"Yes," Jezz answered. "Mary Saphira works there."

"Whoa. She must be one important lady," Amber commented.

"She is," said Patrissa. "Saphira is a pseudonym, so no one knows what her real surname actually is. She started up the most successful private orphanage in Washington City, has helped save hundreds of children from being robbed and forced into the streets, and she also fosters several of her own children. She has a very kind heart, as you will see. I talked to her this morning and let her know that you were going to come see her either tonight or tomorrow."

"That was very kind of you. I very much appreciate that," Jezz replied.

"It was no trouble at all," she assured him.

"Tonight? You want to go _tonight_?" Amber pestered.

"Yes. I feel the sooner I go the better," Jezz responded.

"We should get going then, I don't want to ride my bike outside this late," said Jay worriedly.

"I rented bike lights too," Jezz informed him. "But I agree, I feel we should leave before it becomes too late."

"Are you going to eat first? I have dinner ready," Patrissa offered.

"I suggest we eat swiftly and lightly, and then leave," Jezz recommended.

"Thank god there's food. I'm starving," said Amber as the group walked into the kitchen.

Amber picked up one of Patrissa's homemade rolls and started devouring it.

"You are not obligated to come with me," Jezz told Jay and Amber. "You may stay here and take your time eating if you want, I will not be concerned going alone."

"But I will. We don't want you to go by yourself," said Jay. "Right Amb?"

"Ah, no…we don't," said Amber as she swallowed her food.

"You sound as though you would rather stay, Amber. That is fine with me," Jezz responded. "Jay, are you sure you want to go with me?"

"100%" Jay answered.

"Well if he is going, then I am too," Amber decided. "But I kinda want to eat first."

"That is okay with me," Jezz replied.

"I will be back. I need to go feed one of the babies I am watching," Patrissa told the children before she left the room.

"Don't eat too much or you will get cramps once we start riding our bikes," Jay told Amber.

"I know. Trust me, I know. I never want to have another cramp for as long as I live," Amber asserted.

"Not gonna happen," Jay teased.

"You are so annoying. Why are you so annoying?" Amber complained.

"Because I am always with you," he retorted.

"But you are always with Jezz too, and he is the most polite human being in the world," she emphasized.

"Thank you Amber," Jezz responded.

"See, he is not annoying at all," Amber told Jay.

"I am glad you think that of me," said Jezz.

Jay rolled his eyes while Jezz ate a piece of homemade bread and a bit of the stew that Patrissa had prepared. They ate in silence, then Jezz headed back up the stairs without a word.

"Where do you think he is going?" Amber whispered to Jay.

"I dunno," Jay answered.

Jezz came back down the stairs two minutes later.

"Are we still going to the capitol?" Jay asked.

"I certainly am. I have thought about it more and I feel you two should probably stay here," Jezz responded.

"No way, kid. If you go, we are going too," said Amber. "Jaybird is right: you can't go out there alone."

All three of them understood that he was more than capable of going there alone without running into unmanageable trouble, but Jezz knew there was no arguing the point. And since he was still feeling a bit ill, it probably was best to have at least one other person there to help him if he suddenly got too weak to make it back for the 9pm curfew.

"Let us get our bikes," Jezz announced as the left the kitchen.

Maria was in the hallway with the three youngest children.

"Where are you goin'?" the boy named Kenny asked.

"We are going to visit a friend. We will be back later tonight though," Jezz answered.

"Good luck," said Maria.

"Bye," the trio responded.

When the three of them and their Pokémon got outside, Jay turned to Amber.

"Can you see if Mimikyu will come out of its ball now?" he pleaded. "It would be very helpful at a time like this."

"Fine," Amber sighed. "Mimikyu, I choose you!"

Amber tossed the ball into the air, but it fell and shook; the sign that it did not want to leave the comfort of its Pokeball.

"Geeze, you claimed to want to be friends. Friends help friends," Amber spoke to the ball. It didn't move or respond in any way.

"This Mimikyu seems like my Xatu," Jezz observed.

"Vileplumme," his Pokémon agreed.

Jezz mounted his bike. "Come, and we shall go to Liberty Avenue."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annastasia and Michio planned to eat dinner alone together for the first time since they left Kanto. They decided ahead of time that they were going to enjoy this time alone together, instead of worrying about all their current problems.

At the moment Annastasia was in the bathroom trying to zip up the dress her parents had made her for Christmas last year while Michio groomed Plusle on their bed.

"Plusle?" the Pokemon inquired as she pointed to Michio's red tie.

"I am dressed up because I am going out," he explained.

"Plus plus Plussssle," she responded.

"Michio? Can you go get one of my parents?" Annastasia called from behind the bathroom door.

Michio put Plusle's comb down on the bed and anxiously walked over to the bathroom door.

"Are you okay in there?" he questioned.

"It's the dress, it doesn't fit anymore. I'm too big," she answered.

"Oh," he replied. "I was worried, Annie, it sounded like you were going to have an anxiety attack or something."

Annastasia secretly smiled. "You are the one who has anxiety attacks, not me."

"I'll go get them," he retorted, leaving the room. Plusle jumped on his shoulder as he headed out the door.

"You still kinda like me," he observed.

"Pllusss!" she happily declared.

"I know that Rose has been cuddling up with Jezz's Pokemon, but I think you should hang out with her. You two have a lot in common," he told her. "I mean, you both like me. That's rare and unusual."

Plusle hummed and rubbed her cheeks up against his neck. It reminded him of Scarlett, oddly enough, though he hadn't thought of her in a while. Plusle noticed his sad face.

"It's something you wouldn't understand," he told the Plusle.

"Plus!" she argued, shocking him with electricity.

"You are like her too. That's what you are, you are half Scarlett and half Rosie. I am going to think of you that way," he decided.

"Plus plus," she contently chanted.

"I feel bad for Annie. I know she doesn't care how much she weighs or anything like that, but I think she feels sad because she cannot fit into any of her old clothes," he told her.

"P," she replied.

"Hold on, did you just say 'Pi'?" Michio questioned.

Plusle shrugged.

"Hmm," he sighed.

Michio found Jessie and James sitting in the living room with Silver, Rose, Meowth, Lucy, Lily, Logan, Maya, Jocelyn, a bunch of their Pokemon.

"Michio, you sure are dressed nicely for family movie night," Lily teased.

"Annastasia and I…we are…umm," he stumbled.

"You are going on a date," Jocelyn giggled. "Right? Is that it Oniisan?"

"Yeah sure," he mumbled.

"Did you need something?" James asked as he got up off the couch, Rose in his arms.

"Umm Annie needs you," he said quietly.

"Is she alright?" James questioned worriedly as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, she just needs a different dress," Michio informed him. "Ummmm, the other one doesn't fit anymore…"

"Oh, I see. I'll be right back," he told Michio.

James headed into his room and opened the closet. Michio watched as he pulled out six different dresses. He handed half of them to Michio.

"One of these will work," said James.

Michio stared at the dresses. They all looked way too fancy for a simple dinner date.

"I don't know if she will be comfortable wearing any of these," Michio responded. "They are kinda elaborate."

"Oh, yes, of course. She doesn't like to dress up like we do," James replied as he took the dresses back from Michio. He put them all down on the bed and then took out a simpler one. "She will like this one, don't you think?"

"James, I hate this fashion shit," Michio reminded him.

"Oh right, I forgot," he responded.

Plusle jumped off Michio shoulder, grabbed something off the dresser, and hide under the bed.

"Did she….?" James questioned as he looked under the bed. "She stole something!"

"Plusle, come out," Michio ordered.

"Plu plusssss," she cried mournfully.

Sandshrew entered the room while neither man was looking.

"She stole a necklace," it indifferently announced.

"A necklace?" Michio inquired, glaring at Sandshrew. "What kind of necklace?"

"One of those golden ones with a large centerpiece with photographs in them," it answered as it made a cup of hot coco in their Keurig. "A locket, I believe you call them."

"That is odd. Jessie is wearing her locket. I just saw it," said James. "It isn't ours."

"Plusle, did you take my pendant?" Michio questioned.

Plusle shook her head 'no' and crawled further out of their reach. It was too dark under the bed for anyone to see what she was holding.

"Sandshrew, do you want to be a lamb and retrieve Plusle?" James asked hopefully.

"What is in it for me?" it responded.

James reached into his pocket. "I will give you twenty bucks."

Sandshrew shook his head. "No, I want something better. I want to go with Annastasia and him."

"What, tonight? Are you fucking insane? We are not taking you," Michio asserted.

"Very well then," it replied. "Bye-bye, Plusle. Enjoy your new toy."

Sandshrew left the room. Michio and James groaned.

"Is it an expensive locket?" James asked.

"It was a gift," he answered shortly.

Michio knelt back on the ground and stuck his head under the bed. Plusle was whimpering and holding the pendant close to her.

"She really wants it," James observed.

"Hey, Plus-Plus, I really want that locket back," Michio started. "Please give it to me. I will find you something else to play with."

"Plus!" the Pokemon shouted back.

Both Michio and James sighed.

"I will bring Anna-chan the dress," James told Michio. "Good luck."

"Please Plusle?" Michio tried after James left the room.

Plusle broke into tears and rubbed her face on the locket.

"I will buy you a different necklace," he offered. "Don't cry. Fuck, please don't cry."

It didn't work, Plusle kept crying.

"I'll do whatever you want," Michio told her.

Plusle stopped crying and looked him in the eyes. Michio got an uncomfortable feeling and stood back up. Plusle slowly came out from under the bed, the pendant hanging from her neck. She clung to Michio and pointed at her neck.

"You want to wear it?" he asked.

Plusle shook her head. She chanted a few more words at him.

"She is saying that she wants to go with you tonight," Logan translated. He entered the room and jumped up on the bed. "James said that you needed help, so I came. She says you've been neglecting her and spending too much time with Annastasia."

"Annastasia is my partner and you, well, you aren't even my Pokémon," he told Plusle.

"Plussss!" she cried. "Plusssss plus plus Pluslllllleee."

"She says that she feels like you are her trainer, but she doesn't know why. She says that she has been around you before, whatever that means," said Logan.

Plusle sneezed, and Michio was reminded Scarlett. He knew that if she were here, she too would demand to come along, as long as it didn't slow down the progression of their relationship.

"Plusle, you can come, but Annie and I want to have the chance to be alone a little while too," Michio explained. "Get it?"

"Plus," she agreed, nodding her head.

"I want my pendant back too. It was a gift from her. The pictures inside of there are very important to me," he pressed.

Plusle opened up the locket and stared at the pictures inside. There was him, Annastasia, and Scarlett sleeping in the grass together; a picture obviously taken by Lily while they weren't paying attention. Another one was him with Annastasia and the twins the day they were born. Plusle pointed to Scarlett and chanted a few times.

"She is saying that she wants to be like that Pikachu," Logan explained.

"That Pikachu isn't around anymore," Michio responded.

"She knows," Logan assured him.

"Then why, Plusle?" Michio questioned.

Just after he finished talking, Annastasia entered the room.

"Papa said you were in here," she said to Michio. "What is going on?"

"I'll get going," Logan told the pair as he dashed out of the room.

Annastasia cradled Plusle in her arms. "She is holding your pendant."

"Yeah, she is the one who took it," Michio told her.

"Plussssss pluss," Plusle lamented as she clutched the necklace tighter.

"It seems she is a bit jealous," Annastasia observed. "You have been spending time with the babies and with me, but you have been ignoring her. She wants to be close to us the way Scarlett was."

"How was I supposed to know that? I can't understand Pokemon the way you can," Michio mumbled.

"I don't know, but I do know that she has a lot in common with Scarlett. I think she wants you to see that," said Annastasia.

"Plus," Plusle concurred.

Annastasia sat down on the bed with Plusle still in her arms.

"I promise that if you give Michio back that pendant and let us have some alone time, then we will love just as much as we loved her," Annastasia offered. "Actually, I revise that. We already do care about you as much as we cared about her, but I promise that from now on we will do a better job of making that clear."

Plusle nodded and then handed the pendant to Michio. He leaned forward so that she could put it back around his neck.

"So you are our little thief," Annastasia said lightly. "Did you happened to take my mace too?"

Plusle shook her head, and Annastasia informed her that she was joking. The three of them exited the room and headed towards the door.

"You look great Onesan!" Jocelyn said brightly as she observed Annastasia's light blue-green dress. "It matches your eyes."

"Thank you, Jocelyn, that is sweet," her sister replied.

"And Oniisan, you look like a prince!" Jocelyn added.

"Thanks Jocelyn," Michio mumbled.

There was a flash and a click, and then the coupled noticed Lily and Maya staring at them, holding cameras.

"This looks good," Lily decided before she and Maya scattered.

"Have fun," James and Jessie said in unison as Michio and Annastasia walked out the door.

"We will," Annastasia responded.

It was Annastasia who planned the date. She knew that Michio had wanted to try something romantic for a while, but he was still not very good at communicating what he wanted. She decided this would be the perfect reward for what he accomplished the other day when he got all that information for her. Annastasia drove them to a small cliff-side restaurant that looked over the ocean.

"This is it," Annastasia announced as she pulled into the driveway.

"I have never been here before," Michio noted.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Annastasia replied.

She got out of the car and opened the back seat so that Peruva, Mienshao, Bleu, and Lil-G could get out. The Pokémon said something to her and then the squad retreated to the park, which happened to be a few feet away from the restaurant.

"Don't you want to go play with Bleu, Lil-G, Peruva, and Mienshao?" Annastasia asked Plusle.

"Plus!" she asserted.

She scrambled over to Michio and clung to his arm. Michio noticed that for the first time in a long time, they were completely alone except for their own Pokémon hovering nearby and an electric mouse that insisted on being right in their faces. He recalled the first time this happened. It was early last year, a few weeks after they had met. It was their first official heart-to-heart conversation.

**Flashback**

 _"I wish I was part of your family. Mine is…well, not like that," Michio admitted. "They call us the Kapule Klan. We are practically the Alonian Sopranos. I don't belong there."_

 _"No one ever said you had to go back," Annastasia reminded him._

 _"You always say that, but I have a lot to lose," he replied. "All that money, and my title, and my Pokémon"._

 _"More to lose there than what you've established here?" she asked. "Your freedom, self-expression, relationships with people who are willing to accept you?"_

 _"You seem to want me to stay here," he said hopefully._

 _"I don't like to see people suffer, I told you I am compassionate," Annastasia responded._

 _"Well my parents already hate me, but you wouldn't know what that is like," he sighed. "You live in a family that always tells you the truth, even when it sucks for you."_

 _"True," Annastasia remarked. "They literally tell me everything. Since they didn't really have their own parents to guide them when they were our age, sometimes they make mistakes. But I've gotten pretty used to it by now. It's nice and I am sorry you don't have that."_

 _"I'd rather be in your shoes than mine," Michio replied._

 _"I can't change everything," said Annastasia._

 _"I know," he responded._

 _"Are you sure you still don't want to be friends?" Annastasia asked. "Because it sounds like you want to be friends now."_

 _"I….do…that would be nice," he answered slowly. Scarlett's ears perked up at this. "But I can't if you won't trust me."_

 _"Well I can't trust you if you won't be my friend," she countered. "So what will it be?"_

 _"Pika! Pikachu, Pika chu chu," Scarlett complained to Michio._

 _"What is it?" Annastasia asked the Pikachu._

 _"Pi," she responded, pointing to Michio._

 _"Is just that…I am probably going to mess this up….so can we just be people? Just people in the same universe who know each other and talk about things sometimes?" Michio explained._

 _"Okay. We should both be able to handle that for now," she responded, a bit sarcastically. "But really, friends are allowed to mess up too."_

 _Annastasia stood up and offered her hand._

 _"Pika, chu chu", Scarlett told Michio, nudging him off the bed._

 _"It's a handshake," she said. "It's step one...just try it, please."_

 _He looked down and didn't move, which frustrated Scarlett. The Pikachu pushed on his back until he finally stood up. She threatened a thunderbolt, but before she could execute it, Michio reached out and took Annastasia's hand._

 _"There. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Annastasia responded, still holding onto his hand. She took a few steps towards the door, bring him with her. "So, want to get something to eat now?_

**Flashback ends**

"Michio?" Annastasia questioned as she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. She picked up his hand. "So, want to get something to eat now?"

"I…how did you do that?" he asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Annastasia replied. "You were just contently staring off into space."

"I was thinking of something," he responded as he got up out of the car seat.

"You can tell me about it on the over dinner," she said she led him towards the entrance.

"Plus!" Plusle exclaimed.

"You see I thought that she'd be obsessed with Minun, not with you," Annastasia told Michio as the three of them walked up the stairs to the front door.

"I am popular with the electric rodents," he snarkily replied.

Annastasia smiled and then addressed the hostess, who seated them outside. One of the staff members brought over a little high chair for Plusle, who took the seat proudly. She looked back and forth between her two human companions and chatted excessively, earning 'awes' from the nearby tables.

"You know, at places like these, they usually charge extra for the outdoor seating," Michio informed her as soon as they were alone.

"Not by much," she responded. "And inside gets crowded. You hate crowds."

"Why are you doing this?" Michio asked her.

"Doing what? Looking at the wine menu?" Annastasia inquired.

She put down the menu in order to look him in the eyes.

"No, I mean coming here. You don't like getting dressed up and candlelit seating and all this shit," he clarified.

"It's okay sometimes. We don't know how long it is going to be until we can do this again. And I just felt like doing something different. You told me you liked this sort of thing," she responded.

"I do," he replied. "But why do you say it is going to be a long time until we have the chance?" he questioned.

"I am going to be very busy after tonight. You see, I am meeting up with your mother and Professor Rosedale. We are going to focus on breaking into the timeline. Then after that I have a kid to raise and a ton of advocacy work to get done," she answered.

Michio stared at her questionably. "You talk about that stuff a bit too casually. Even the timeline stuff."

"It can be casual, because we finally have an idea of what we are going to do. Xatu isn't the only Pokémon that can travel through time or use teleport. We are going to gather all of our psychic Pokemon and legendaries and we are going to figure this shit out once and for all. Now that we are completely certain about what is going on around here, we are going to do this," she explained.

"With my mom," he remarked.

"She can help. I suppose being good with Pokemon runs in the family. She told me that she is the one who helped you get Lunala, by the way. She told me that the first time I went to visit her. She found me in the Team Rocket database, looked at my stats, looked at my pictures, and decided that I was just the person you needed. We had a pretty good thing going, which is why I was shocked when we first visited the estate and she acted that way towards us. Sorry, I am going on a tangent," Annastasia responded.

"No, it's cool," Michio responded, though he wasn't sure where all of this was coming from. Annastasia was undoubtedly the most confusing person he had ever encountered; in his book she even exceeded Helena, the psychic who always seemed to know more about himself than he did. "Does this mean you are going back in time?"

"If it is necessary," she answered nonchalantly.

"Plusllle!" Plusle cheered.

"Thanks for the support," she told the Pokémon.

"Am I allowed to come with you?" he asked.

"If I feel that I need you, then yes, I will ask you to come with me," Annastasia replied.

"Oh…" he responded. "I get it."

"Do you though? I don't want to hurt your feelings," said Annastasia.

"Yeah. You mentioned advocacy too," Michio reminded her. He wanted to redirect the topic of discussion.

"Yes. After this I will have Jezz to look after, all those Pokémon in Silverville to care for, my job at Team Rocket, and the advocacy work. Sandshrew isn't going to let me get away with neglecting that," she explained.

"You do so much," he told her. "Why?'

"I have a lot of passion," she justified.

"It's overwhelming for you, and you see to believe that you are in it alone, or that you have to be there for everyone. I think you should relax a bit. You have been worrying yourself sick, but instead of chilling, you keep adding more things onto the list. I think you should let some of this go, hand the responsibility to someone else for a while. I mean, what do your parents do all day? What about Lucy and Meowth, or Lily, Maya, and Logan? Or Nolan and Lexi? Or Rumika?"

"Rumika runs a complex with fifty tenants, is a level 500 agent, and top Team Rocket spy. Lucy is a level 300 agent, top spy, and peacekeeper at the Oak Laboratory. Meowth is in charge of everyone's finances, that includes my family's house, Rumika's house, our house, the Pallet House, and the bungalow, and he is a part time Team Rocket agent. Lily, Maya, and Logan are helping to babysit the kids and train my Pokémon, since I have been too busy to do it myself. My parents are nursing two infants, attempting to properly raise an eight and eleven-year old, running the Pallet House, costume designing, and working part time as Team Rocket agents. And Nolan and Lexi are going through Team Rocket training and the Battle Frontier, both of which are very demanding," she listed. "I am only doing my share of the work."

"Some of those things could be eliminated. If there is anything I learned in my eighteen years, it's that no one should be doing work unless they absolutely have to. Your family has money, use it to hire people," he suggested.

"We already employ about one hundred people," said Annastasia.

"Then hire two hundred," he retorted.

"When we live together, we are going to have a fun time figuring out how to spend the money," she smirked.

Michio smiled back. "I think we will."

"Plussssle," their Pokémon guest agreed.

"By the way, Plusle, you can't tell Sandshrew, Lily, Maya, Logan, Mewtwo, Lucario, Meowth, or Lucy about any of this. It's private conversation," Annastasia told her.

"Plusle le," she agreed.

"You know a lot of English-speaking Pokémon," Michio observed.

"Call it luck," she replied.

"Um, speaking of which, look. It is starting to rain," said Michio as he held out his hand. A few raindrops hit his palm.

"It's only a drizzle. It will probably pass soon," Annastasia mused.

Within ten seconds, it started pouring. Everyone in the outdoor seating area ran inside, using their menus to cover their heads.

"We should have known this would happen," Annastasia sighed.

"Pllusss"

Michio and Annastasia's first private dinner-date went downslopes from there. They were re-seated in the very back of the packed restaurant. If the ensuing panic attack didn't bother Michio enough, there was the obnoxious couple that kept interrupting their attempts at conversation to make things worse. Then Plusle got startled by a loud crack of thunder and accidently shocked half the restaurant with one of her most potent blasts yet, knocking out about half the guests, including Annastasia and Michio themselves. When their appetizers came out, they were given the wrong dishes, which wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't for the fact that they contained ingredients that both of them were allergic to. Then, while their meals were on the way to the table, the waiter slipped and the food fell to the ground. Every time they considered leaving, the rain came down hard, providing them with an incentive to stay inside. By the time they paid the check for the food they never got to eat and decided to head towards the car, it was haling and the winds were at near-hurricane level. They ran to the far end of the back lot where they had parked and discovered their Pokémon hiding under the car. Bleu could hardly fit underneath the car and got stuck, and they had to borrow someone's Machamp so that they could lift him free. Their moment of peace came when they were finally inside the vehicle, drying and warming themselves with the towels Annastasia had stashed in her trunk.

"This was fun," Annastasia commented after she had caught her breath.

"Rained on, haled on, shocked unconscious, starved, guilt-tripped, and pitied, all in one meal," he added.

"I would more accurately call it an attempt at a meal," Annastasia replied.

"Pllusss," Plusle sighed in bitter agreement.

"Sorry Michio. I tried to make it special," she told him, though she knew there was nothing for her to apologize for. She didn't make all hell break loose.

"It was not the best hour and fifteen minutes of my life, but it's on the top ten list," he decided.

Annastasia smiled at him as she turned the keys. She slowly pulled out of the parking lot, struggling to see in the dark, rainy weather.

"Sorry, but I am going to have to go super slow," she warned him.

"I don't mind," he responded. "Do you want me to drive?"

Annastasia looked at him like he was insane. "You have to be joking. Michio, you are freaked out by driving in foul weather, and Rita told me that the last time she gave you a driving lesson, you ran two red lights and almost hit a child."

"But I didn't hurt anyone, and _that_ is what counts," he mumbled. "And I learned since then."

"I don't mind driving," she replied as she turned onto the highway.

"How about when we get home we heat up some of that ramen that Meowth made for lunch?" she suggested.

"That would be good," said Michio.

"I wish this night went smoother. You were used to all those fancy Alonian dishes and haven't gotten to have anything special like that in a long time," Annastasia responded.

"This was special. It was weird and a bit traumatizing, but we are still alive," he pointed out.

"Hm. I like seeing your optimistic side," she smiled.

Annastasia kept her eyes on the road, though she could hardly see it. Then, without warning, two large Stantler ran into the road. She hit the brakes just in time, but then they started her in the eyes and put her in a trance. Annastasia unintentionally put the car into reverse and hit the gas, and the back into the side of the road and down the rocky slope. The car shook and smashed against the rocks as they fell into a rocky trench. They hit their heads on the ceiling of the car and slammed against the dashboard, setting off the air bags. When the car finally stopped moving, it there was a long thirty seconds before any of them spoke, other than Plusle, who was crying and burying her face into Bleu.

"Annie, are you okay? You aren't hurt, right? what happened?' Michio interrogated.

The hit to Annastasia's head had snapped her out of her trance. She was still confused, and couldn't recall anything since she hit the brakes.

"I'm not hurt. I don't know what happened. One minute we were driving, there were some Stantler in the road, I stopped the car and then…I don't remember anything after that," she explained. "I didn't hit them, did I?"

"No, you didn't hit them. I think they put you in a trance. Stantler can do that, you know. They confuse people and can mess with their heads," Michio told her. "You put the car in reverse and slammed on the gas, and the car swiveled and slid off the cliff. I can't seriously can believe that this care is still in one piece. At least, it looks like it is one peace."

"Oh god, is anyone hurt?" Annastasia questioned. "Plusle, you are crying. Show us what is hurting."

Michio reached into the back seat and picked up Plusle by her scruff. While the larger Pokemon had no problem bracing themselves, Plusle and Lil-G's small bodies had been thrown about the space. Lil-G was taking advantage of Bleu's heal bell.

"She isn't hurt," Michio concluded after he looked over Plusle.

"Pokemon are pretty sturdy, she must be scared though" Annastasia responded. She was once again out of breath from the sudden fright. "Michio, what about you?"

"I don't think I broke anything, but…" he paused.

"But what?" she inquired worriedly.

"I pushed my left hand out in front of me when we hit the first bolder, and I smashed it against the glass. I can't move it," he explained.

Annastasia wanted to inspect his hand, so she reached up and tried to put on one of the car lights. Not only were the lights not working, but she noticed that the windshield and passenger side window had been smashed. The rain was relentless and it was pouring into the car. She noticed blood in the moonlight, and gingerly lifted his hand so that she could get a better look in the near darkness.

"I think there is glass in here," she concluded.

"Fuck, don't tell me that," Michio whined. "Forget about my hand, what the hell are we going to do now? We are at the bottom of a cliff, and we are getting soaked because your windshield is broken, and we can hardly see anything."

"Relax. I have a flashlight in here," Annastasia responded.

She opened the glove compartment and took the flashlight out. She pressed a button to turn it on, and then she shined the light on the windows.

"It looks like every window is cracked in some way. I should plug up these larger holes to stop the rain from getting everything in here wet. Michio, don't move your hand. I have a first aid kit and I will look at it in a moment," she instructed.

Annastasia took a few of their towels and did her best to fold them so that they would soak up the incoming rain before they ruined the interior. Then she took a small first aid kit out of the glove compartment.

"Plusle, can you hold the flashlight so that the beam stays on Michio's hand?" she requested.

"Plusssssle," The Pokemon answered enthusiastically.

Annastasia handed her the flashlight while she opened the kit. She took out tweezers, cotton balls, disinfecting wipes, and bandages. Michio nervously eyed the tweezers.

"Umm, Annie, it's not that I don't trust you…but shouldn't we call someone first?" he questioned.

"No. You always have to take care of these things right away. That is what first aid kits are for. They are literally supposed to be the 'first aid' that you receive. I will call for help once I am done here," she answered. "An open wound can get infected within minutes, and I see glass in there. It needs to be pulled out."

Michio and the Pokemon squeezed their eyes shut while Annastasia worked. Despite their dramatic situation, she couldn't help but be amused that she was the only one in their camp who didn't mind a little blood and flesh. After she had placed the final bandages, she pulled out her cellphone. She dialed 911, but her phone wasn't responding.

"Darn, I don't have service here," she complained.

Michio used his good hand to reach into his pocket, and discovered that his phone was completely smashed to pieces.

"Fuck, my phone is dead," he told her.

"Have Plusle charge it," she suggested.

Michio showed her the phone.

"Oh, geeze. Well that won't be working any time soon," she observed.

Michio stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

"Plus?" Plusle questioned.

"We can't call for help," Annastasia told her.

"Pllusss le!" the Pokémon cried.

"There has to be something we can do. It's not like we are in the middle of nowhere," Michio replied.

"I don't see anything around here except for ocean and rocks. The park was empty when we got in the car, and I think we were some of the last people to leave the restaurant. It must be at least a seven mile walk back to the bungalow, depending on how far I back pedaled, and we'd have to scale a cliff," she informed him.

"I seriously don't want to walk back," said Michio "And I am not exactly the cliff-climbing type, especially if I only get to use one hand."

"I am not letting you go anywhere. But I can take a ride on Bleu's back, and he can fly me back to the bungalow. We can get some emergency workers to help us get the car and then you, me, and all the Pokemon can go back home," she suggested.

"That's crazy Annie. Don't do it. You can't. You can get struck by lightning or slip and fall or have a seizure," Michio lectured. "I can go."

Annastasia laughed. "Michio, you can't ride flying types. You'd fall after thirty seconds."

Michio grimaced. He knew she was right. He couldn't even ride Bleu in smooth weather with both hands working perfectly. And the restrictive formal attire didn't help.

"That means we are stuck here overnight," he surmised. "Unless some of our Pokemon want to go looking for help."

The Pokemon all shook their heads 'no', except for Plusle, who gave them an enthusiastic nod.

"Plusle, you are way too young. And you are small. You will not be able to make it up a cliff, and this weather could kill you," Annastasia lectured. "And Michio, just so you know, Bleu and Lil-G are terrified of storms. They are fine when they are with me, but going out there alone…even if they weren't afraid I wouldn't want them to go without me."

"Peruva has never been outside in weather like this, and I doubt Mienshao has either," Michio remarked.

"Plusssss plus plus!" Plusle complained.

She pointed to Michio's hand, then her stomach growled. She placed her paws on top of her tummy and moaned.

"We are hungry too," Annastasia told her. "I always pack emergency snacks, and emergency Pokémon food. It's under the seat."

Annastasia undid her seatbelt and crawled into the back seat. Michio turned around and watched her peer under the seat and then drag out a bag of snacks.

"I have strawberry-flavored Pokéblock for you guys, and nuts and dried chickpeas for Michio and I. And plenty of water, if you all want," she announced.

The Pokémon happily accepted the food and water. Annastasia opened a package of almonds and handed them to Michio.

"It's not the romantic dinner I was hoping we could have, but it's better than nothing, right?" she asked him.

"It is," Michio responded. "Since when do you care about romance anyway?'"

"I don't know. I suppose it isn't so bad, not when we do it our way," she replied.

"I think that being trapped in a car with our Pokémon in the middle of the storm in dressy clothes and eating almonds for dinner is romantic" he told her.

"Thanks Michio. I should have brought some of my other Pokémon. Most of them know teleport," she lamented.

Annastasia pulled a blanket and some pillows out from under the seats.

"It's still warm outside, but we are wet and it is going to start to get colder soon, since we are right by the ocean and the winds are particularly strong today," she said as she handed Michio the blanket. "This is big enough to share."

"You came prepared," he noted. "Did you plan this?"

"I am always prepared. I am the leader. It's my responsibility," Annastasia pointed out. "You okay? I really won't mind taking Bleu and coming back with a different car."

"No, I'd rather spend the evening here with you. I don't want to sit here at wait to find out if you made it or not," he explained.

"Then I will stay," she decided.

Annastasia took one last look out the window. She couldn't see or feel any of her firefly friends nearby. If they were, she knew she could ask them to help her and Michio out by finding someone to come rescue them. Annastasia put down the backseats so that they laid flat. She helped Michio undo his red tie and take off his jacket, which she figured was too uncomfortable for him to sleep in. She took off the silver high heels that Jay had gotten her one Christmas and the black tights that were making her skin itch. They laid down next to Plusle, who was still a bit shaken from the trauma of the accident, and the other Pokemon came and joined them.

"Plusle, don't be scared," she told the frightened Pokemon. "We aren't seriously hurt, and we are all together. Things could be a lot worse right now."

"Plu," she hesitantly replied.

Annastasia pulled out her iPhone out and scrolled through her playlists.

"I may not have service, but I still have the music I downloaded," she said brightly. "We can listen to it. At least we don't have to be completely bored…and alone time is just what we needed, right?"

Michio snickered and gestured towards the other Pokemon. The car was roomy, but it was super cramped with all of them there. Annastasia was grateful that Michio's crowd anxiety didn't extend to claustrophobia.

"This is probably the closest we will ever get to 'alone time'," she reasoned.

Annastasia noticed Michio was clutching something in his hand, and she nosily leaned forward in order to get a better look at it.

"The pendant," she observed.

"You were right about it being sturdy," he remarked.

Though the place where it naturally hung off his neck was bruised and scratched, the locket appeared to be undamaged. Plusle was staring at the locket enviously, just as she had before dinner.

"Plus plusssss Plusle!" she shouted.

She used her tail to whack the locket out of his hand, and the pendant flew to the other side of the car, where it was lost in the darkness. Michio and Annastasia collectively scolded the Plusle, and then Annastasia used her flashlight to try to find it, though it was to no avail.

"That was a mean thing to do," she told Plusle.

"Plusle," she grumbled in response.

"Plusle is really jealous of you and Sc…" Michio stopped the sentence short.

"Me and Scarlett?" Annastasia guessed.

"Yeah, her," he confirmed.

"You don't spend enough time with her. Maybe we should take her in. She likes Jocelyn a little bit, and she isn't connecting with Rose at all. Maybe she will like Rose when she gets older, but for now, they certainly are not clicking the way we were hoping them to," said Annastasia. "I suppose you can't force people to like each other."

"Plusle, no offense but you are…I don't know," Michio stumbled.

Annastasia held Plusle. "Michio, she isn't Scarlett. She is a whole different Pokemon. I know that she reminds you of her, I feel that too, but I think some of it is in our heads. She was very important to us, and we see her everywhere because of that. And Plusle won't be happy when we move to Silverville without her."

"Plusle plu," the Pokemon agreed.

"If you want to be our Pokemon, I am not going to stop you," Michio decided.

"Plusss!" she sang cheerfully.

Bleu used heal bell to help lift everyone's spirits, and for Michio, that included taking the pain away from his hand. After a few hours, they became exhausted, and too tired to continue to sing along to her music or to have another conversation. Annastasia shut her phone off and slipped under the blanket next to Michio, who had fallen asleep before her. She was right about it getting cold and windy, and she silently prayed to Arceus to prevent the record-breaking winds from blowing their beat-up car into the unremitting sea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by: The Carpenters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **In The Next Chapter:**

Mary re-meets Jezz

A new Xatu

Rescue mission


	35. For and With People

· **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

 **For and With People**

 _"Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?_

 _Salvation is here"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amber, Jezz, and Jay were currently on their way to the White House of Unova, known colloquially as 'the capitol building'. Jay and Amber's heads were spinning from all the political digressions that Jezz was going on, though Jezz seemed to understand everything he was talking about extremely well. Despite the overwhelming effect of the city streets, Jezz kept a calm and cool expression as he led the group via bicycle.

"Jezz, do you really think that we are going to be here for a few more days?" Jay worriedly questioned while they were stopped at a red light.

"I feel it is likely that we will be," he answered.

"Amb, please try to convince Mimikyu to help us," Jay pleaded.

"Come on Mimikyu, we got lots of friendly vibrations going on out here. Please?" Amber spoke to the Pokeball hanging from her belt. It didn't move or react in any way.

Jay wiped away a few tears. "We are going to be stuck here forever."

Amber couldn't help but get a bit emotional over the situation as well. She allowed a few tears to fall, and noticing this, Pip hugged her tightly around the neck. She pet him on the head in attempt to make herself feel better. Jezz watched them guiltily.

"I am so sorry my friends. I have caused you nothing but pain," Jezz announced before resumed the bike ride.

Amber and Jay recomposed themselves, then chased after Jezz. He was now riding his bike notably faster than he had been previously, though he was careful to keep his friends in sight.

"Please let us in," Jay begged when they were finally stopped at another light.

"I don't know what to say. I usually run away when things like this happen," Jezz replied.

Jezz stared at the traffic light and watched a few droplets of water slowly fall around it. He felt selfish because he knew what he wanted to do for himself; he wanted to live in Washington and help hundreds of people the way that Mary has and will continue to do, but he had no idea about the two add-ons. His dream seemed impossible to accomplish now because he had two people with him, and they needed to get back, and at the same time he couldn't bring himself to leave them. For the first time he felt as though _he_ needed to return to the present for his own sake as well. He realized that there were people in this world who missed him, people who would be in pain he never returned, and that he himself would never be satisfied living without friends, family or a home. He decided that he was going to do his best to find a way back, but right now he couldn't find the words to explain all of this to his companions.

The light turned, and the trio resumed their travel.

"Jezz, you are a genius. I know will figure this out for us all of us," Jay tried to assure him.

"Thank you, Jay. I decided that I will never be satisfied if I do not have you or any of your family or friends in my life. I am going to get the answers we need. I will do my best to get them."

"That is all we want," Jay replied.

Amber was silent. She acknowledged a long time ago that Jay was better at all this sentimental stuff that she was.

The trio arrived on Liberty Avenue and dismounted their bikes. They were still not at the capitol building, but the bike lane had closed, and so they huddled together and walked next to their bikes. Amber and Jay soon discovered that Washington really was 'the city that never sleeps', as Jezz had put it. Liberty Avenue seemed to be the busiest place in the world. There were thousands of people walking the block, skyscrapers on every avenue, and everything was lit up. Billionaires and homeless people and everyone in between occupied the streets.

"And you were going to come here alone," Jay berated. "Jezz, in places like these, only the strongest survive."

"What makes you think I am not the strongest person in this city?" he inquired.

"You are smaller than me," Jay responded.

"I am still quite large for a preemie," Jezz replied.

"How are you feeling? Still sick?" Amber questioned.

"I feel better. The food and rest helped me," he answered.

"One of these days you are going to burn out, and then you are going to need to sleep more sleep then all of us combined," Jay lectured.

"What makes you so sure?" Jezz retorted.

"Annastasia," he answered. "You are like her, a lot."

"I agree," said Amber.

"Pikachu Pika," Pip added.

"And when my sister has too much on her plate, she starts to burn out. It comes fast. Don't collapse on us," Jay told him.

"I won't," Jezz assured him.

A middle-aged man sitting on the curb reached up and grabbed Amber by the arm.

"How would you like to come with me and make some money?" he asked her.

"Let go of me you creep!" she shrieked.

"Pikkka!"

"Toge!"

Vileplummme!"

The three Pokemon attacked the man. Pip with thunderbolt, Togekiss with confusion, and Vileplume used stun spore. Then the kids ran, and they didn't stop until they were a block away.

"Jezz, this is one sleazy area," Amber complained breathlessly.

"Amb, are you okay?" Jay asked worriedly as he held her arm.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks to them," she pointed to the Pokémon.

"I am so very sorry about that Amber. In Washington, there are all kinds of people. Not all of them have good intentions," said Jezz.

Amber nodded at Jezz's guilty face and they kept moving. They walked passed street performers, food trucks, angry cab drivers, overly -friendly cab drivers, and protestors. There were men in suits and men in rags, and Pokémon that some of them had never seen before.

"This city has everything," Amber remarked.

"They say that you can find anything and everyone here, that here you can become whatever you want as long as you are willing to fight for it," Jezz told her.

"And you are willing to fight for what you want, right?" Jay inquired.

"Most certainly," he responded.

"But what exactly do you want?" asked Amber. "Other than to speak with Mary."

"I was hoping to blossom here. I want to be a designer, a creator, and I want to lead, or maybe not lead, but become important enough to make big changes. I want to use what I have learned to do things that people have never thought to do in the past," Jezz told them. "I want to help my people."

"Your people?" Jay replied.

"Yes, my people: kids, those with HIV, people who are poor, people with no family or friends, book lovers, poets, engineers, Pokemon trainers, artists, sad people, confused people, scared people, trans people, foreigners, and of course, the bastards and orphans of the world," he listed. "I am going to help them all, and I know just how to do it, or at least I think I am. I have many potent ideas."

"That's a lot of people," Amber replied. "Whatcha gonna do to help them?"

"I have crafted policies and outlined concepts and ideas. You see, there are a lot of people like me out in the world, but we are all scattered. Whenever I found one of 'my people', I talked to them, a lot. I asked them what they want from their government, and from society as a whole. I found ways to meet most of their needs. It involves re-budgeting and tax shifts and different appointments and slowly working to construct more inclusive societal norms. That is what I have in my notebook and folders. I have plans. I am going to get this done, even if that means I have to talk to every person in this entire city," Jezz declared.

"You trained yourself to become a lawyer, writer, and a politician," said Jay in disbelief. "That is incredible. No offense, but you are only a kid. Who is going to listen to you?"

"Mary Saphira will listen to me. She happens to be friends with the President of Unova, who lives a few blocks away from here. She is factionless, and very popular with the people of Unova. She can make a lot of good things happen if she has the right brains working for her. My plan was to come to Washington and build myself. I am starting in the basement, but I will rise to the rooftops in time," he announced.

"But you ran away from us. I thought you were scared and confused. Now it seems like you are as confident as can be," said Jay.

"There is a difference between doing things _for_ people and doing things _with_ people. I felt I couldn't stay with you without breaking my own heart and believed that leaving would guard me from that. I then believed that I would come here, and live a fulfilled life alone except for my Pokémon. I Honestly, I believed that this was my only option. I never imagined that I could do both, or that you would be here with me. And since we are stuck here, I decided to keep pushing forward," Jezz explained. "Sometimes the only way out is through."

"Tell us what you are going to do after we get 'through'," Jay requested.

"I haven't gotten that far. That is why I believe that we will be here a while. I am upset now that this is the case, because I know you both are unhappy, but I believe it is the truth for now," he grieved.

"Don't get too bent out of shape about it," Jay advised. "You've done a bunch of that already."

"Jay is right for once. You already apologized about a billion times," Amber added. "We get it."

"Thank you," Jezz told them.

When they finally arrived at the capitol building, they were ushered through security. Amber now understood why Jezz made her leave her bow and arrows behind. They were very strict, and they didn't let anyone take any metal objects with them, especially not weapons. They were also forced to leave their Pokémon behind with security. After Jezz succinctly explained his plan, a security guard accompanied them to the elevator.

"We do not let minors walk through her alone. I must stay with you. You should have come with your parents," a tall man with sunglasses explained to them.

It was clear from his attitude and expression that he did not want to give Jezz the amount of respect that twelve-year old demanded. In fact, everyone in the capitol looked at them oddly as they passed by. No one could seem to imagine why children would be coming to the capitol alone. Amber wanted to ask him why he was wearing sunglasses indoors, but Jezz took the lead in their subsequent conversation.

"Sir, we do not have parents," he announced. "We have no trouble being ushered. We have nothing but good intentions."

"Mmmhmm," the guard mumbled.

The took the elevator to the tenth floor of the twenty-story building. They were lead down a narrow hall and into a small and elegantly decorated office cavern. There were six doors, and one of them read 'Ms. Mary Saphira, Chair Executive of Childcare Services and Adolescent Consultant'. Their escort knocked on the door. Mary came to the door almost immediately.

"Jezz, you've finally came," she said amiably.

"These children…Amber Ketchum, Jay Paul Morgan, and Jezz Tonaka claimed that you were expecting them," the guard told her.

"Yes. Thank you, Charles," Mary responded. "You may leave them with me."

The trio entered the office. Mary shut the door behind them and invited them to sit on the cushions she had lying on the floor. They complied, and she joined them.

"Jezz, you are looking very good. You've become quite the looker. And it appears you have cloned yourself," she said as she looked back and forth between Jay and Jezz.

"He's related to me, but I don't think I am literally his clone," Jezz awkwardly replied.

Mary laughed. "I figured that."

"I have documentation for you," Jezz announced as he handed her his notebook and folder.

Mary opened the folder and skimmed over a few of the articles and reports that he had printed. She then opened his notebook, and her eyes widened when she read the text.

"My, this is quite extensive," she admired. "And your handwriting is meticulous. I am highly impressed."

"Thank you so much ma'am," Jezz bowed.

Mary looked up at Amber, who was watching Jezz carefully. She was worn out, but still clearly proud of her friend.

"Amber, Jay, I think it is very nice of you to support Jezz," she told them.

"We care about him a lot. And it seems you do too," Jay responded.

"That is true. Jezz met me when I was much younger. I have been waiting for you to return to me. You have been very busy. I know you had your Porygon and Xatu help you with all of this, but it is certainly true that you did much of the work. You are a nonstop person. You have such a strong heart and mind," Mary continued. "And I certainly have the means to help you."

"That is why I came to you. Can you read over my plans, and if they are good enough, can you send them to the President's secretary?" Jezz inquired.

"Certainly. That is why I am here. And I have a feeling I will be sending these to the president herself, not just her secretary," Mary responded. "You are staying with Patrissa, correct?"

"Yes," the trio responded in unison.

"I am going to leave here in an hour. Would you like a ride back?" she offered.

"That would too kind of you. Only if it is not out of your way," Jezz responded.

"It is not out of my way. I don't want you walking or riding your bicycles around here alone at night. It is dangerous for young people," she lectured.

"That is totally true," Amber mumbled as she rubbed her arm where the stranger had grabbed her.

"How about you three take a look around this place. If someone stops you, tell them you are with Mary Saphira. I think you will find this to be an interesting building," she told them.

All four of them rose from the cushions. Mary shook each of their hands.

"I will be leaving at precisely 7pm," she informed them. "Then we can drive home together."

"Thank you oh so very much," Jezz thanked her with another bow.

"It is no problem at all. I will see you later," she responded.

The all bid her goodbye then walked back down the hall they had come through previously.

"There is artwork of passed leaders all over this place," Jezz informed his friends as they looked at the walls. "These are some of the most important people in the history of the world. The have had a great influence over Unova, and seeing as Unova is a major world power, that influence has made quite a difference in the world."

"I only recognize like, four of these people," Amber noted.

"I know one…two…five…seven, yeah, seven of them," Jay counted. "But there are like a hundred here."

"I bet you know all of them, huh Jezz?" Amber questioned.

"Yes. I recognize all of these people," he answered. "I have studied them, and all of their policies."

"They all look the same," said Amber.

"That is because unique people weren't taken seriously back then, therefore not much diversity made it into politics, at least not during the time period in which most of these people lived," Jezz responded. "And it is still occasionally difficult for diverse people to make it very far."

"Well that's dumb. I am no expert on this crap, but I would think that the cool and weird people of the world would have more to contribute," Amber commented.

"Yeah, but Amb, it doesn't work like that. You should know that already, we did go to school, remember?" Jay replied.

"Yeah, but I am not a genius like him," she pointed to Jezz. "It is good to have a prodigy on our side. You can share some of your smarts with me."

"Amber, you are smart too. There are many skills that you have honed, and you have unique talents as well," Jezz insisted. "You've taught me how to properly use a bow, how to climb trees without falling, how to talk like a kid. I admit the latter I am still working on, but as you've noted, I have disregarded proper grammar for the most part."

"Thanks," Amber replied smally, hiding a blush.

They walked passed a few more art displays and a small library. Jezz picked up a book and sat down at one of the nearby desks.

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" Amber taunted.

"This is interesting. It is a reference guide: 'How to Talk to Important People'. I feel it could be useful," he replied.

"Jezz, what is the point? You can't take that book with you, and it is not like you will be able to read all that stuff in less than an hour, let alone remember it all," Jay pointed out.

"I will get to read a decent portion of it, and I will be able to recall everything I get to," Jezz responded.

"How?" Amber and Jay asked together.

"I have a good memory," he reminded them.

"Oh yeah. I forgot, you have a photographic memory, right?" Jay inquired. "I noticed that you are good at remembering things."

"It is true," Jezz confirmed.

Amber and Jay wandered around while Jezz read. Then at seven, they returned to Mary's office. Jezz knocked on the door and she answered.

"I am ready," she announced. "Are you?"

"Yes ma'am," Jezz answered. Amber and Jay nodded for emphasis.

They walked down the hall together. Jezz noticed his notebook and folders sticking out of her brief case.

Mary followed his gaze. "I did read your stuff."

"You did? Already? What did you think?" Jezz excitedly questioned.

"I haven't gotten to everything, but I was very impressed by what I got to see. Jezz, you are incredible. This is what is the level of work I would expect to see from second year graduate students. In fact, I feel it is even more impressive than that. You are going to have a very bright future. Even if none of your proposals do not vibe with the men or women at the top, they will definitely take you into consideration, and I can definitely see compromises being made in your name. I am having trouble believing that what is in this notebook was written such a young boy," she told him.

"I discovered a home in politics," an embarrassed Jezz replied.

"You sure have. Be proud of that. With this information about the Kapule Klan and these ideas for policy changes, you and I are going to be able to help a lot of people," she responded.

"I hope you are right. I think you are," said Jezz.

"I agree with that," Mary assessed.

"I don't want to sound pushy, but when do you think you are going to have a chance to read everything?" Jezz shyly inquired.

"I will look over it tonight after I eat dinner. Then a will get as much done as possible tomorrow morning before my 10am meeting. I should be able to get through it all until then, but I will probably want to ruminate on this for a few days. Is that alright?" she questioned.

"That would be wonderful ma'am. I would like that so very much," Jezz told her.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," said Jay. "I have been overwhelmingly impressed by Jezz from the day I met him. But…I am not sure how to say this without sounding harsh…but…ok, well…hey Amb, do you want to say what I am thinking?"

Amber nodded. She and Jay had talked about this before, while they were waiting for Mary to finish work and while Jezz was reading.

"Even though Jezz gives you all this stuff and helps all these people, he still ends up getting screwed. He still ends up in your orphanage, still gets made fun of, still gets abused, still moves around a lot…I don't get it. Why doesn't he get any of these benefits? Do his plans fail? Do people ignore them? Jay and I don't get it," Amber vented.

Mary lowered her head pitifully. "Let us stop here and talk about that."

Mary led the trio to a small and private room. After she confirmed that they were alone, she started to speak.

"You see, Jezz falls through the cracks," she confessed.

Amber and Jay turn to Jezz. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jezz looked down nervously. "I tried my hardest to get noticed, to stand up for myself, my whole life I did, but you see, my younger self didn't know that when I was twelve, I would be here doing this. I was only a little kid. Mary told me I would come to visit here, but all of this, all these details…they weren't in my memory. If it was true then I would have recognized you when we first met at the Indigo Plateau, our plans would have gone smoother, and I would know what is waiting for us when we get back. But we are twenty years in the past right now. I wasn't even a thought yet. Mary, it is not her fault, but…" Jezz gave up on the sentence and looked away.

"I forget about him," she finished for him. "My memory fails me. All I recall from my three brief meetings with Jezz is the fact that he will return to me one day and help me. I forget about the journal: I forget that he owned it and that he gave it to me. I pass it onto Team Rocket investigators who are looking for you. After that I fade into the background of your story."

Amber and Jay took a moment of silence. It was confirmed: all of Team rocket was out looking for them. Their families must be frantic.

"How do you know this now if this doesn't happen for another twenty years?" Jay asked.

"I have a Xatu as well. I study them, and I have one with whom I am very close. My Xatu shows me the future, shows me the past, and that is why I have some memories and not others. Xatu cannot replay my entire past life and my entire future life for me, but she does allow me to patch up some of the gaping holes. One night she introduced me to you, by playing out our first meeting in a dream, that is why I was able to get you arrangements with Patrissa, it is how I was expecting you to be here." Mary looked to Jezz. "That is what I meant when I said I would see you in my past but your future. I know we struggled to reconnect, and Xatu cannot seem to find the time that we disconnected."

"I understand," said Amber. "Jezz, why doesn't your Xatu ever show us the future?"

"Xatu has showed me the future before. I learned that one day I will graduate from PIKA, and that I will win many awards for what I did for politics. Xatu has showed me living with Annie, though I am assuming that is it some kind of temporary arrangement. Like Mary, I cannot view my entire future, but I have seen patches. Xatu has showed me many bad things too, but I hold onto the positive. I know I succeed in this world, at least in some ways, and that is why I am always reading and writing. As I mentioned before, I have a lot to accomplish," Jezz explained. "Naturally my unruly Xatu has shown me fake visions that never actually come true as well, but, I want to believe that much of what he shows me is true, and I have a gut feeling that some of these good visions will eventually happen."

"We do get out of here eventually, right?" Jay questioned. "I am sure you have seen visions of us reuniting with our families and friends. Or have you seen visions that at least imply that? You mentioned A…"

"Yes, though I cannot guarantee it one hundred percent that my Xatu will help us, I am certain that we get out of here," Jezz claimed.

"If you aren't sure if Xatu will help then how can you be certain about us getting out of here?" Amber inquired.

"Because I have my Xatu," said Mary.

Jezz nodded in agreement. "Yes, and Mary's Xatu is a sweetheart."

"Hey, you could have told us earlier you know!" Amber scolded as she delivered a semi-painful punch to Jezz's left arm. "I was so upset, believing that we'd be stuck here forever!"

Jezz rubbed the spot where Amber hit him. Jay looked shocked and disappointed, and Amber was still fuming.

"In my defense, I have been keeping a positive attitude this entire time," Jezz pointed out.

"Then what was with the 'Oh dear, I had _no_ idea that you and Jay would come with me, I am _oh_ so very sorry' and the 'I don't know how to get back, I am _oh so very sorry_ again'?" Amber mockingly questioned.

"Xatu showed me flourishing. He did not show me you two being involved in any of this. And at first, well, I didn't think I would ever return. Now, though, I realize that in order to flourish in the way that Xatu depicted, I would need you and everyone I have met through you to be in my life. I cannot be happy, I cannot become accomplished, without you. Now I am certain we will get back to the others because I refuse to believe that every good vision Xatu has showed me is false. Amber and Jay, I cannot do everything I do without you and your families behind me, so I know that we will go back one day. Does that answer satisfy you?" Jezz questioned.

His friends nodded.

"Speaking of which, my Xatu is waiting for me in the lobby. As you already know, we are not allowed to take Pokemon upstairs unless their balls are locked, and my Xatu is a free bird. She hates her ball, so I let her loose in the city while I am working and at the end of the day she returns to this building and waits in the lobby with Charles until I am finished work. She will be more than willing to bring you back, though I am sure you do not want to go right away," Mary told them.

"We get to go home! I am so happy!" Jay announced as he tightly hugged Amber and Jezz.

Amber was also laughing with relief. "Jezz, you…you owe me a lot."

"Hey, if it weren't for him running away, you wouldn't have captured that super-special Mimikyu," Jay reasoned.

"Yeah, the Mimikyu that hates me and refused to come out of its ball," Amber grumbled.

"Ah yes. That special Mimikyu…I also studied that Pokemon. Mimikyu will come out, don't worry," Mary assured her.

"What do I have to do for that to happen?" Amber questioned.

"Mimikyu will come out on its own terms. Right now, I am sure it is terrified. It is always being hunted. Team Rocket, Team Plasma, Team Firestar, Team Skull, The Kapule Klan, and of course, researchers and professors and even common folks who have heard the legends are always trying to capture this little guy. Mimikyu trusts Amber because Amber has proven to it that she had no intention of using it as a lab experiment or to abuse its power. And Mimikyu is attracted to her aura, I am sure. If there is one thing I completely understand about this Mimikyu, it is that it will not reveal itself to everyone," said Mary. "Amber you are a special girl."

"Thanks, but that didn't really answer my question," Amber replied.

"Once Mimikyu sees that you and everyone you love is true, then it will come out. At the moment it is scared of becoming too attached to someone that it might later have to leave. It believes that it is too strange for someone to love, even though it is a very intelligent and talented Pokemon. Mimikyu has lived in many different places; it has been chasing and hunting its entire life. Mimikyu had been abused in the past, and so it would rather do thing _for_ other people and Pokemon rather than _with_ them. If that makes sense," Mary responded.

"So Mimikyu is the Pokemon version of Jezz," Amber surmised.

Mary smiled. "Yes. But be warned, like Jezz, Mimikyu's fear can become so intense, that it ends up hurting people in the end. The difference is that Mimikyu's power is far more extreme."

"Mary, can you please clarify that? I am not understanding," said Jezz.

"Only very high level Mimikyu's have this power to do good and evil. Amber, I am sure you noticed that your Mimikyu has a level of four or five hundred. Is that correct?" Mary inquired.

"Yes. It is a level five hundred," she answered.

Jay's eyes widened at the revelation. "Whoa Amb, you are totally gonna win the Pokemon league with that lil' guy."

"Let Mary finish," Amber scolded.

"Mimikyu's insecurity can be projected onto others through a curse that it imposes on those who are close to the subject of its attraction. In this case, that would mean your family and friends, Amber, and anyone who is close to you or the people you love, even if you are not directly attached to them. What exactly the curse will do is unknown. It can do anything: destroy their property, ruin their day, hurt people emotionally, mess with them psychologically, or even do something more extreme, like harm or kill people. It is a terrifying curse, the aka lele," she warned.

"O my god. Michio told us about that! Amb, don't you remember?!" Jay frantically questioned.

Amber watched Jay's face. "No…what do you mean?"

"Michio was talking about this weird harbinger shadowy thing that appeared in Silverville, when they went to my nanny and pop-pop's old house. He says that it means that the aka lele is coming to get us. Amb, you were all 'that's not real, Michio, are you high?' Remember? Amb, how could you forget?" Jay interrogated.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. I did think that it sounded familiar when I read about it in the Pokedex," Amber admitted.

"Does this mean that people are in danger?" Jezz asked Mary.

"It could mean that," she answered.

"What do we do? Shouldn't we go back right away?" Jay queried.

"Whether you go back sooner or later will most likely not make a difference, though it will give your relatives peace of mind because they will have you back in their arms," said Mary. "I suggested that Jezz wait so that he sees his policy through, but…"

"I can wait. When I return to my own time, Porygon and I, and maybe Xatu, if he is willing to help, can do some research and see if what I found or if what I wrote ever becomes known or makes an impact. Additionally, I am not concerned because I feel that one day I will learn about what I have done through others. Legacies, especially not my legacy, are not meant to be known to their creator anyway. Legacies are writing words in a journal and passing it on, without ever knowing if someone will read it or if it will make a difference in the world. Legacies are sharing the wisdom and wishing that someone will see what you mean clearly and use it to improve the world. Mary, even though you will not prevent all the pain in my life, I know you will do that for others. And that is good enough. I believe that my friends and I should return to our own time as soon as possible. I know that you will take my notes and the files that I have collected and use them wisely."

"I will. I have scanned them into my computer. Those files will be safe with me. You keep the notebook and folders. After all, you are going to need them," said Mary. "Now, let us go downstairs and get my Xatu. Then we can return to Patrissa's home and get your personal items and other Pokemon, and she will deliver you to the place you belong."

Amber exhaled deeply. "Finally, this nightmare is over. My mom is gonna kill me though."

"Same," said Jay "Well, not literally kill me, since I didn't run away willingly—he shot a knowing glance at Jezz—but they are totally going to smother me and I might suffocate from that."

"I am sure Hauana and Perry Hale will forgive me. They are nice people. I cannot wait to return to them. I feel they must be very worried about me, and I am very much looking forward to us living together as an official family," said Jezz.

Mary smiled sadly. "Amber, Jay, and especially you, Jezz…remember that when you return to your own time, you may be met with some heartbreak. The aka lele has been with your loved ones for several days. They could have been hurt. You will probably have to adapt to a world that is a bit sadder now than it was when you left."

"I…what are you saying? Do you know something that we do not?" Jezz inquired.

"I have some experience with the aka lele. How do you think I lost my memories?" she responded.

The trio nodded. "We get it," said Jay. "Well, we don't completely get it…"

"But we get it enough," Amber finished.

"Yeah," Jay agreed.

Mary and the children walked to the lobby. Mary picked up her Xatu, Jezz got Vileplume, Amber got Pip, and Jay got Togekiss. They also retrieved their rented bikes and returned them to one of the many stops located throughout the city. Mary then drove the trio back to the boarding house. The children headed straight to their bedroom in order to pick up their personal items. When they came back down the stairs, Patrissa, Maria, her brother, and several other people they had only seen in passing were downstairs. They were in the kitchen talking to Mary.

"I see," Patrissa was saying. "I suppose now it is time to say goodbye."

"Amber, Jezz, and Jay, I was just explaining your plans to Patrissa," Mary informed them.

"I think it is pretty cool that you all can time travel," said Maria. "I wish I could do that."

"Maybe you will someday," Jezz responded.

"Yes, if I am super lucky," she replied.

The three of them said 'goodbye' to everyone in the boarding house. Jay took a good look at all of their faces, and wondered if he would ever see any of them in the future, twenty years older than they are right now.

"Before you go, I must give you another warning, said Mary. "My Xatu is loving and loyal and very hard working…but…she tends to make mistakes. It might take a few tries for you to get back to where you came from. I am sorry that this is true. I wish you luck though."

The trio was a bit disappointed by the news, though they tried not to show it. The exception was Amber, who hardly every hid her emotions.

"It's better than nothing," Jezz whispered to his friends. "And remember, I have faith. I know we will get back, even if it is not tonight."

"I suppose we don't have a choice but to go along with it," Jay sighed. "I am ready."

"Me too," said Amber.

"Pikapi!"

"Togeeee!"

"Vilepluuummeee!"

"Xatu, they are ready," Mary told her Pokemon. "Please return these children to the year 2033. Then return to me."

"Xatuuu," the psychic type agreed.

Amber and Jay each grabbed one of Jezz arms. They kept their Pokemon near, and then they were gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mewtwo had changed a lot over the years, but if anything remained the same, it was his ability to pick up on distressed auras, whether he wanted to or not. Around the time that the Morgan family had sat down to eat their evening meal, Mewtwo felt a painful twinge in his head. Something was telling him that there was an aura in danger, and he recognized it the same way he had recognized Ash's aura nearly nineteen years ago, when he had been captured by Team Firestar and was being manipulated. He left the beachside house in order to seek out Lucario, who was in the backyard. Despite the terrible whether, he stood there, staring at the road, with an aura shield covering his motionless form.

"I sensed that Annastasia was in distress. It was a fleeting feeling though. Maybe the pain was quick and then stopped but it was very intense. Now, I can tell she is content, as usual, but I am suspicious. Are you?" he asked Lucario.

"I am a guardian of hers. I have been following her since she was a small child. If something is wrong, I must find and help her, and I sense that something is wrong." Lucario answered.

"Shall we alert her family?" Mewtwo asked.

"That would probably not be a good idea, and I sense you already agree. If we can help her on own, we should. They do not need the panic right now," Lucario responded.

"You are right, I do agree," Mewtwo responded. "Let's go."

Lucario closed his eyes. His world turned to a dim read atmosphere, and every object in space had turned into entities of pure energy and matter. He let the vision guide them.

"Oniisan?" a small voice called.

It was faint, and both Pokemon could tell that she was calling them from a distance. They were right, because Jocelyn was sitting on the windowsill seat with Pinky, Sheldon, Minun, and Flaafy. She watches Mewtwo and Lucario converse in the midst of the stormy weather, then leave the property.

"No Oniisans, come back!" she cried, though she knew they probably couldn't hear her. "Where are they going, Flaafy?"

"Flaaaa," the Pokemon shrugged.

Jessie came into the room with Rose in her arms and Acorn by her side.

"Why are you yelling?" she asked Jocelyn.

"Lucario and Mewtwo are outside in the storm," she informed her mother.

"They can handle it," Jessie replied.

She didn't care much about Lucario and Mewtwo, what worried her was the fact that Michio and Annastasia had been gone for three and a half hours, when she had assumed they would be an hour, at most. They didn't give a time as to when they'd be back, but she couldn't help but worry. She often treated Annastasia like an adult, but that was because she acted like one, most of the time anyway. When she wasn't standing right in front of her though, Annastasia was still the tiny pink infant resting behind the security of a glass incubator, with the sight of her stunning turquoise eyes still a mystery to the world. Jessie left Rose to play with Jocelyn while she and Acorn went to find James.

She discovered him passed out on their bed alongside Mime Jr., Inky, Aliyah, and Chimecho. She tickled his sides to wake him up while Acorn jumped on her sister.

"Jess…Jess stop!" James painfully giggled. "I'm awake! What did I miss?"

"Beauty and the beast have yet to return home," she told him.

"Beauty and…oh…You mean Anna-chan and Michio never came back?" James inquired.

"Eevee," Acorn occurred.

"That is correct. I called her cell too. Her phone was on, but it went to voicemail," said Jessie. "She always picks up the phone."

"Maybe her phone is out of battery," James mused.

"She always keeps it charged, and it did ring a few times. She must be ignoring the call," Jessie responded.

"Maybe she doesn't have cell service. They went to that restaurant near the cliff, out near the ocean. It wouldn't be that unusual for the cell service to be limited," James pointed out.

"That restaurant is hanging over the ocean…oh god, what if they fell into the ocean?" Jessie stumbled. "If Annastasia let Michio drive…"

"Ah! Don't' tell me that!" James squeaked as he leapt off the bed.

James ran to the closet and grabbed his boots and raincoat. Then he headed out the door. His Pokemon and Jessie followed him.

"James, get back here!" she demanded.

"But Jessie, Anna-chan could be…" James tried.

Jessie cut him off. "If we are going to look for her, we are going to go together, and we are going to have Acorn and Aliyah help us, got it? James, you can't just run out into a hurricane like this. It is raining and haling, and there is thunder and lightning and powerful winds…"

"Horrible driving conditions," James noted. "We should hurry up!"

Jessie exhaled a lot of pent-up breath. She should have known that this would-be James' reaction. Though they were both somewhat selfish by nature, that didn't apply to family…unless it was Meowth. But even that had its limits.

The couple put on boots and coats. James grabbed a pair of flashlights while Jessie found a rather large first aid kit. James got nervous when he saw her tucking it into a small backpack that was just large enough to fit it.

"James, don't give me that look. There is a chance that she is hurt," Jessie rationalized. "It is better to be safe than sorry."

James nodded. "O-ok. I…I am ready."

The couple briefly forgot about Jocelyn and the twins, which happened occasionally. Then they ran into Lily and Maya as they walked down the hall.

"So, we are going out for a walk…tell Jocelyn we will be back soon," Jessie said to Lily.

Lily snickered. "You two don't exercise for fun, and that storm is crazy. What are you really doing?"

Jessie left out a frustrated moan. "We going to the restaurant that Annastasia took Michio to and we are going to make sure they are okay. Don't tell the little ones, they will get freaked out."

Maya looked upset and worried, but Lily was better at hiding her emotions. She too was upset, but she wasn't about to show it.

"Good luck," she finally murmured. "I'll pick up the phone if you call."

"Thank you," said James. He turned to Jessie. "Speaking of which, let's call Anna-chan one more time."

Jessie took out her phone and dialed Annastasia's cell number. Once again, the phone rang but no one picked up.

In the meantime, Lucario and Mewtwo had followed Annastasia's aura. An hour later, they stopped at a dead end located twelve miles from the bungalow. Her trail ended to the edge of the road, which happened to overlook a very stormy looking sea.

"She must be down there," said Lucario as he glanced down the side of the cliff. "Can you see down there?"

"Unquestionably," Mewtwo answered.

The powerful psychic type used one of his special abilities to view the car at the bottom of the cliff. Since he had the ability to magnify objects and could see well in the dark, he was able to look in the window. The two of them were talking. He was surprised to note that they did not look frightened or pained at all, even though Michio's hand was wrapped in bandages and Annastasia had a noticeable scar running across her face.

"They do not appear to be seriously injured," Mewtwo told Lucario. "We should move them."

Mewtwo was about to use his psychic abilities to lift the car, but Lucario stopped him.

"You will frighten them," he stated.

Mewtwo looked down at them again. This time he noted how tired they were, and saw Annastasia roll onto her side in order to use Michio's chest a pillow. They both closed their eyes, and within seconds Mewtwo's ears picked up on some soft snoring.

"I believe that the humans have fallen asleep," he informed Lucario.

"We should let them sleep, but keep a close eye on them to make sure that car doesn't break apart or roll into the ocean," Lucario responded.

"I do not require sleep, but you do, at least a little," Mewtwo reminded him. "I shall keep watch. Return to the bungalow, and if her parents ask about her, tell them that I am out here watching them. I do not want to move them now. In the daylight we can help, but now, the humans cannot see well and it may take several hours for us to get them back home."

"Annastasia needs her sleep. I understand," Lucario replied. "If you can brave the storm, then I will return."

"This weather is nothing that I cannot handle," said Mewtwo as he looked up at his projected his shield. "Now go, they may be wondering where she is, and we do not want them coming out here to search for her. That will only make matters worse."

Lucario obeyed. Though he himself was a very powerful creature, he could not forget that Mewtwo had the ability to learn with ease any Pokemon moveset and ability in existence. Many of them came effortlessly to him, and he didn't need to put in the same amount of time as most other Pokemon in order to learn a new move. Lucario felt he had to admit that even though he had befriended Mewtwo, the Pokemon was as mysterious as he was, and therefore Lucario was not entirely sure of all that he was capable of. Mewtwo had become a mentor to him, and disobeying him never seemed to be a viable option.

Lucario walked away, using his own shield to protect him from the monstrous weather. He encountered Jessie, James, and their two Mew before he arrived at the house. Before he got their consent, he extended his shield so that it covered them as well.

"Humans should be out taking a stroll in this weather," he told them blankly.

"Lucario, you dumb shit, we are out her for a reason!" Jessie snapped.

"We aren't out here for fun!" James scolded.

"You are on a search?" he inquired.

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"You have trouble keeping track of your children. You lose Annastasia in the mountains, lose Jay in time, lose Annastasia again, and then there are all those times you left little Jocelyn or Jay behind at the amusement parks and carnivals," he teased.

Lucario was normally not the one to attempt humor or to instigate the humans, however he pitied them. He was not proficient at consoling or cheering up others, and dark and tongue-and-cheek humor seemed to be the closest he could get to easing a tense situation.

"We aren't in the mood for this! If you are going to help us, do it already," James demanded.

"And you better help us. Don't you have that aura ability to track? Or did you forget it already?" Jessie touchily questioned.

Lucario heaved. "Mewtwo and I have already discovered her."

James and Jessie were not comforted by his attitude, or the fact that he did not have her with him. If Lucario knew where she was, why was he out on a walk instead of helping her get home? The duo was about to explode on him but Lucario cut them off with his words.

"She was not fatally injured," he emphasized.

"But she was injured, is that what you are implying? Why isn't she with you?" James asked.

"Tell us where she is!" Jessie demanded.

"Their car is in a trench at the bottom of the cliff," he responded flatly. Before Jessie and James flipped out, he added: "but she is safe and content."

"Content? How could that be? She was obviously in a terrible crash," Jessie responded worriedly.

Though Jessie's voice had relaxed a bit, it was obvious that she was still very bothered by the news. The pit of dread in her and James' stomach was painful and draining. But at least she was okay, according to Lucario, who was always very protective of her. And it wasn't very odd for Annastasia to be content, as they had been in accidents before and Annastasia was always the one to keep a positive and relaxed attitude, even if the people and Pokemon around her were panicking.

"If she is safe, take us to her," James requested.

"They are a far walk from here. You should return home. Mewtwo will watch over her and keep everyone in that car safe. I was walking to the bungalow in order to warn you against coming out here," he told them.

"Mewtwo is protecting her? Are you saying she is still out here?" James anxiously questioned.

He assumed that 'safe' meant that she was inside of a sturdy shelter. The look on Jessie's face revealed that she was thinking the same thing.

"Yes. but you must trust us. Right now it is dark and stormy. Mewtwo can use his psychic abilities to lift the car out of the trench and put it back on the road, but at the moment it is too dangerous to do that. The humans and their Pokemon cannot see in this light, and the car is almost entirely destroyed. They are warm, safe, and content, and your daughter needs to rest," he rationalized.

"He has a point," James agreed after a few moments of quietness.

"I cannot go back to bed," said Jessie. "Not when—"

"You should try. At the very least, recall that you have three children in your house at the moment, and they are without their parents or friends," Lucario interrupted.

"Meowth, Lucy, Logan, Lily, and Maya are there, and so is everyone's Pokemon," Jessie responded.

Though she too was worried about the younger kids, especially Jocelyn, returning to the bungalow seemed wrong. Jocelyn always had an impact on their hearts and morals, even if she wasn't with them in the moment, so it was always painful to let her down. They had told Jocelyn that this journey was going to be centered around her, yet she was constantly being pushed to the side. The happy-go-lucky eight-year old didn't always show it, but she was very lonely, even with her Pokemon, relatives, and friends normally being in close proximity. And at the moment, she didn't even have Benny with whom she could distract herself. But now Jessie could only think of Annastasia, and how she was alone except for her Pokemon…and her dear 'SO'…and she was planning to blame _him_ for whatever happened, not matter what story she decided to tell them.

"I need some kind of proof that she is okay before I walk away," Jessie asserted.

"Do you trust your Mew friends?" he inquired.

"Of course I do!" Jessie and James both exclaimed.

"Then ask them to go out and look for the car. They will see her and the others inside, safe, warm, and content, just as I informed you," Lucario responded. "Then they can show you what they saw."

"Acorn, Aliyah, will you be okay in this weather?" James asked the Pokemon, who had transformed back into their true forms

"Yes," they communicated telepathically.

Jessie and James had a few more words with them, then the Mew teleported them back to the bungalow. After Jessie and James were inside, the two Mew teleported back to Lucario, and the three of them found Mewtwo. As promised, he was still keeping a close eye on the vehicle.

"You've returned," Mewtwo remarked. "And the Mew are with you."

"I took care of her parents. They wanted the Mew to see their daughter," he responded.

The Mew flew down the side of the cliff and looked in the car window. After confirming that they were inside, the pair teleported back to the bungalow. They entered the family room, where Jessie and James were sitting on the couch feeding the twins. James and Jessie welcomed the Mew, and then Acorn and Aliyah projected their memories onto both humans. After showing Jessie that the she was safe inside the vehicle, they became immediately relieved. They were already all worn out from worrying about Jay, and they didn't need this now.

"Let's go to bed, Jess," James suggested.

Jessie silently nodded and followed him into the nursery. They tucked the infants and their temporary Pokemon companions into their bassinets. They then exchanged 'goodnights', though they knew that neither of them would sleep. And they were right, because when they woke up in the morning, the dread returned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by: Switchfoot

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In The Next Chapter:

Travel Tangent

Weird Dreams

Haku and her deer


	36. A Problem and Solution

ü _Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_

 **Problem and Solution**

 _"_ _Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Looks like I'm starting all over again"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After leaving Patrissa's boarding house, the trio found themselves in a familiar train station.

"This is definitely Unova," Jay remarked. "But what time is it?"

The kids looked around, but the realized there was no way for any of them to tell what year it was.

"How can we figure out if we are in the right time period?" Amber questioned. "It's weird go up to someone and just randomly ask."

"Amb, Amb, Amb," Jay sighed. "Look at what these people are wearing. What do you see?"

Amber squinted her eyes at a few of the people waiting in line at a Starbucks.

"They are wearing clothes," she observed.

"No just any clothes. These peoples' fashion sense is on point! This is definitely 2033," Jay proudly declared.

"That is a clever thing to notice," said Jezz. "Xatu, thank you for helping us. This has been a stressful week and we are very grateful to you for making this better for us."

"Xatu," Mary's Xatu responded.

"Why didn't Xatu bring us back home?" Amber whined.

"She probably doesn't know where to take us. Home means a lot of things for different people," Jay replied.

"That is true. And Xatu do not typically have a very strong teleport. It must have been very stressful for her to bring us all the way to this train station and to the present all in one trip," Jezz explained.

"Xaaaa," Xatu agreed.

"I believe that you should return to Ms. Saphira," Jezz told her. "Once again, thank you so very much for helping us. We can handle everything from here."

"Xatuuu!" the Pokemon sang before she disappeared.

"I can't believe we are almost home," said Jay. "I…I wonder how we will talk about what happened to our families."

"I am an only child, so maybe that will work in my favor. They will be grateful to have their only ginger baby back," Amber smiled.

"And I feel that Hauana and Perry understand that I already have enough problems and that they don't need to give me a scolding," Jezz added.

Jay laughed and patted Jezz on the back. "I like it when you are relieved. Try acting this way more often."

"I will," Jezz promised.

"And I noticed that you're finally starting to get sarcasm," Amber responded. "And by the way, what I just said was _not_ sarcasm."

"I figured," Jezz said happily.

Jay yawned. "Okay guys, let's get some tickets."

"I will buy them," Jezz offered.

"Normally I wouldn't let you do such a thing," Jay started. "But since you are the only one with cash on you…"

"It is no trouble anyway. Hauana and Perry plan to give me an allowance. An allowance, can you believe it? They are so kind. I miss them oh so very much," Jezz gushed. "I will return shortly with our tickets."

Jezz walked off. When he was out of earshot, Jay struck up a quiet conversation with Amber.

"Look Amb, Jezz is happy. He is really happy. We don't get to see _that_ very often," he told her.

"I know. I am done with all this negative crap. We are going to take that boy home, and we are going show him what it really means to be our squish," Amber proposed.

"Yes. We will have a party," Jay suggested.

"With a really huge cake and that funfetti frosting he likes…" Amber stopped. "Well, we might be grounded…"

"We shouldn't be, because we didn't do anything wrong. We were helping a friend," Jay replied. He looked over to Jezz, who was having a friendly conversation with a stranger as they waited in line to buy their tickets. "Or I think we should say that Jezz helped us."

"Jay, I love Jezz as much as the next gay cousin"—she paused, and Jay blushed—"but l don't get how he 'helped' us."

"I don't know either. I suppose we learned a lot the last few days. We saw a new side of him: the confident, scrappy, leader side," Jay explained. "No more tears from now on. And if we get grounded…we will just sneak out and have our own party."

Amber smirked. "Jay, you little badass. You are learning from me."

"Yeah, I guess it happens. I am still smarter though," Jay teased.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Amb, you…you…ah, whatever," said Jay.

"I what?" she questioned.

"You are smarter than me, and I am very happy about that," he answered. "You are more of a grown-up now, I can tell by the way you act, and the way you look…"

"If this is a reference to my body I am going to punch you," she swore.

"No, no. It's not like that at all," he responded awkwardly. "I am just saying that I care about you. I have been saying that to Jezz a lot lately, but I want you to know that this is true for you too. I want you and I to be as tight as always. And since you like Jezz…rather, _like-like_ Jezz…and you actually have a shot with him, I um…well I wanted to make sure that you knew that I like that idea. I won't be jealous."

"Oh. I didn't think I'd be hearing that from you," Amber replied.

The awkwardness of the suggestion sounded Jay-like, but the content seemed off. Jay was the jealous type, and he always had been. She supposed that it was because for a long time she was the only friend he was super close to. Now that has changed. Before she could conjure up an appropriate response, Jezz returned with three tickets and some passes for their Pokemon.

"Ready to go home?" he asked brightly.

Amber and Jay yawned together.

"I am ready for another nap," said Amber. "I know we slept most of the day, but I need more."

"I am also tired. I think we are going to fall asleep on you," Jay told Jezz.

"That won't be a problem at all," Jezz replied. "I will just…"

"Read," Amber and Jay filled in the blank.

"Yes, that," he affirmed.

True to their suppositions, Amber and Jay did fall asleep. What they didn't realize was that Jezz also fell asleep, crashing entirely, just as Jay predicted he would eventually do. While the children dreamt, their train passed their destination and kept heading all the way towards southern Kanto. Jezz's Xatu was bored, and he decided to play a fun trick on the sleeping children.

**Dream Begins**

Jay

 _"_ _Xuuu," Mary's Xatu cheered as the kids arrived in a train station._

 _"_ _Wait, this isn't Alola. Xatu, you brought us all the way to Kanto!" Amber complained as she looked around the station._

 _"_ _Xuu xu xu," the bird cried._

 _"_ _It is okay. We are in Cerulean City. A train to Pallet won't take that long, and the tickets are bound to be cheap since the ride will only take about half an hour," Jay reasoned._

 _"_ _I say we get Mary's Xatu to help us out," Amber suggested._

 _The trio turned to the female Xatu._

 _"_ _Ok, bring us to our parent please," Jay asked her._

 _The three of them took each other's hands, and in a matter of seconds they were in a different place._

 _"_ _Hey, this…this is Delia's Pokemon hospital. My dad's old house!" he exclaimed._

 _Jay's vision was foggy, but his unconscious dream-self did not desire to question it. A small figure of a lavender-haired boy in a neat little suit was running towards him. He turned to see his friends' reactions. In that moment, he noticed three things. First, Amber, Jezz, and their Pokemon were no longer by his side. Second, Delia's hospital looked much different than it normally did, as the garden looked off and there was no sign that read "Delia's Pokemon Hospital". Thirdly, the little boy running towards him looked suspiciously like his own father._

 _"_ _Help me!" the child yelled. "She is coming!"_

 _"_ _Who is coming?" Jay asked, forgetting where he was and what was happening for a moment._

 _"_ _She is!" he exclaimed as he pushed passed him._

 _And then Jay saw it: a ruby-haired girl with angry dark green eyes, and Oddish, and a whip was sprinting after the kid. She also ran passed Jay._

 _"_ _Stun spore on James!" she demanded as she tossed her Oddish ahead of her._

 _Oddish gave a battle cry as its tiny stun-spores hit James right in the face, as he had briefly turned around to see how far she had progressed towards him. James sneeze a few times, then fell to the ground._

 _"_ _Are you okay?" Jay asked worriedly as he ran over to the five-year old boy._

 _Jay knew immediately that it was a dumb questioned, seeing as James was clearly not okay._

 _"_ _Go away!" his attacker yelled at Jay._

 _Jay held up James. "No! You go away."_

 _"_ _You have no business here. This is young Master James' estate and you ought to respect that before I get our parents to come after you," she admonished._

 _Jay was feeling pretty scared, since he was without his friends and without a clue. Part of him wondered what the heck was going on, the other part of him was freaked out by the whole situation._

 _"_ _Please help me," the boy begged. "Get Growly, my parents tied him up, but he can save me. He always saves me."_

 _The words broke Jay's heart, but before he could help…_

**Dream Ends**

Jay woke up in a cold sweat. His other two friends were still sleeping. He decided to look to Togekiss, and Yungoose, who happened to have come out of his ball while the humans were asleep.

"That dream was weird. I wonder where it came from," Jay yawned. He shut his eyes and curled up next to Jezz.

**Dream begins**

Jezz

" _Xuuu!" Mary's Xatu cheered as the kids arrived in a train station._

 _"_ _Wait, this isn't home. Xatu, you brought us to the wrong place!" Amber complained._

 _"_ _Xuu xu xu," the bird cried._

 _"_ _It is okay. We are in Alola. It won't take that long for us to find a boat that can bring us to the correct island," Jezz assured his friends._

 _"_ _Yeah, sure," Amber grumbled._

 _"_ _I will get the tickets," he announced._

 _"_ _Thanks!" his friends responded in unison._

 _Jezz went to get the tickets, but the next thing he knew, Amber, Jay, and all of their Pokemon were gone. He got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Then three people he recognized well entered the train station._

 _"_ _Well if it isn't Jess," one of the three women hissed._

 _"_ _Haku, Alina, Lona…why are you here in this train station?" Jezz questioned. "And please don't call me 'Jess'. That isn't my name."_

 _"_ _Your mother would disagree," said Lona._

 _"_ _I don't have a mother. My mother is dead or lost or she rejected me," Jezz responded. "Where are my friends?"_

 _No one answered his question, and for once in his life, Jezz's mind decided to disregard all logic. Alina and Lona grabbed each of his arms._

 _"_ _Jezz, we thought you were a money kid. You are useless to us now because you tricked us: there is no money. But we want revenge, and you can't know what you know. You've been digging around a lot, and we don't like that at all. We are going to take some measures that will help you forget," Haku told him._

 _"_ _No, Vileplume help!" Jezz cried._

 _Normally he would just call his Pokémon's name and did not need to toss the ball to let them out. He was scared when Vileplume didn't listen._

 _"_ _Delcatty! Porygon! Furfrou! Chimecho!" Jezz called._

 _Still, none of them came out to help him, and Jezz realized that their balls were not even hanging from his belt. The girls dragged him away._

 _"_ _We are going to see the boss," Lona declared._

 _"_ _Mienshao, show Jess your confusion attack," Haku instructed._

 _Jezz heard a loud 'Mieeeeeen!'_

 _Then a chill ran over him._

 _**Dream Ends**_

Jezz's eyes sprung open, and half dazed, he reached for his belt. He was relieved to discovered that the Pokeballs of Delcatty, Porygon, Vileplume, Furfrou, and Chimecho were present. Xatu, was also present, and he was sitting in the seat next to them. Jay and Amber were fast asleep on either side of him. Jezz groaned, assuming that this was a twisted reality that Xatu had created. Jezz didn't want to fall back asleep, but his insomnia had finally gone away, and he unwillingly retreated back into a sleepy daze.

**Dream Begins**

Amber

 _"_ _Xuuu," Mary's Xatu cheered as the kids arrived in a train station._

 _"_ _Wait, this isn't the right place! Xatu, you brought us all the way to Kanto!" Amber complained as she looked around the station._

 _"_ _Xuu xu xu," the bird cried._

 _"_ _It is okay. We are in Cerulean City. We can find out way to my home Pallet," Jay reasoned._

 _"_ _Xatu, thank you for helping us. You may return to Mary Saphira," Jezz told their temporary Pokemon partners._

 _"_ _Jezz! We needed her to bring us home," Amber complained._

 _"_ _She couldn't," Jezz answered simply._

 _For some reason she found herself trusting Jezz. Even though everything about the situation seemed off, she complied and didn't argue or whine about it. They somehow already had their tickets, and the next thing her dream-self knew, the three of them were sitting in the railway station, waiting for a train to come to take them to Pallet Town. Amber was staring off into space while her two friends had a conversation. Her eyes widened when she recognized two people. She grabbed Jay and Jezz shirts and pushed them into the women's restroom._

 _Jay looked around, confused. "Amb, you gotta top forcing us into the girls' room."_

 _"_ _Yes. I would appreciate that as well," Jezz concurred._

 _"_ _You morons, we aren't even back in our own time period yet!" Amber whispered harshly. "Mary's Xatu didn't help us."_

 _"_ _How do you know?" her friends questioned in unison._

 _"_ _Because I just saw my mom and aunt May!" she announced._

 _"_ _Isn't that a good thing?" Jay inquired._

 _"_ _Not if we are stuck in the past," she retorted. "They look like they are teenagers."_

 _"_ _Then they won't recognize us," Jezz rationalized._

 _"_ _What he said," Jezz added as he pointed to Jay._

 _Amber heaved. She decided that she was now the leader of this trio. She was about to make sure the coast was clear so that the three of them could exit the bathroom, but suddenly her mother and May entered the restroom. The kids retreated into separate stalls before Misty and May could catch a glimpse of them._

 _"_ _It is nice that you occasionally get together with Delia, Professor Oak, and Tracey for lunch," May was saying._

 _"_ _It is nice. I only get to see Ash once a year, but Delia's kitchen is always open, and I suppose that part of me believes that one day Ash will show up out of the blue and join us. He has only done that twice before, but if I have the day off, I might as well go," Misty responded as she took out a comb and started brushing her hair._

 _"_ _Are you still dating Tracey?" May inquired as she re-applied some lip gloss._

 _"_ _Yes. I like Tracey a lot. He is nice and very sweet. I wish we had more in common though. Even though he is a huge help around the gym, I feel like things are a bit stale between us. Help is nice, but I don't want him to help me with everything, you know? And he acts chivalrous, but I don't like that as much as I did when I was younger," Misty explained._

 _"_ _I on the other hand love the chivalrous type," May responded. "But I would never admit that to any boy."_

 _Misty giggled. "I know. And I don't mean to cut you off but I think we look good enough and that we should move on. Our train will be boarding soon."_

 _"_ _Yep," May replied as the two teens exited the bathroom._

 _Amber was watching them through the crevice between the stall door and wall. She wanted to go up and give them both a hug and join them wherever they were going. She had a great relationship with her parents, even she didn't talk about them much. Now she was more determined than ever to get back home._

**Dream Ends**

Amber woke up and stared at her two companions. They were both in fitful sleeps, as they were tossing and turning in their seats with their eyes pressed shut. She contemplated waking them up, as that is what she normally would do, but she decided against it. The train ride wouldn't be over for a while, and she figured she might as well let them sleep. However, she did not expect herself to fall asleep again.

An hour later, the trio was shaken away by a woman in a brown and yellow coat and blue hat.

"What is happening?" Jay questioned groggily.

"Huh?" Amber yawned.

"You three children were asleep. I woke you up because you must leave the train now. You are not permitted to sleep here," she told them.

"Miss, we weren't intending to sleep here," Jezz politely told her. "Can you tell us where we are?"

"Cerulean City," she answered. "The last stop on this mega train."

"No way," Jay sighed.

"We are screwed!" Amber grumbled.

"We must have all overslept and missed our stop," said Jezz. "Miss, is there another train that goes to the Unova pier, the one that has ships traveling to Alola?"

The woman laughed. "Kid, are you serious? That is thirteen hours away from here. Of course there isn't! You will have to wait for the next mega train, which leaves tomorrow at noon. Now please leave. I am supposed to be off duty now."

Amber scowled and Jay started to tear up while Jezz led them off the train.

"Mimikyu, now would be a really good time to help us," Amber spoke into the Pokeball. Mimikyu still didn't acknowledge her. "I wonder if you are still even in there."

"It is odd," said Jay. He scanned his Pokedex over the ball. Mimikyu's entry came up. "Mimikyu is definitely in there. It must still be too shy to come out."

"At least we are in the right time period," Jezz told them.

"Actually, Jezz, I am not sure if that is the case," Jay replied as he looked around the train station. "I think…I think we went back in time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 61

Jessie and James woke up at 4:30am the next morning. After feeding the twins, they, the Mew, Lucy, and Meowth left the house and drove to the restaurant that Michio and Annastasia had gone to the day before. They drove around a bit, careful not to get too close to the edge of the cliff. Then Mewtwo found them and helped them park.

"Where are they?" Jessie and James demanded the moment they exited the car.

"They appear to be waking up," Lucario told them.

"Weeze just in time den," said Meowth. "I told yous all dat yous shouldn't worry so much."

"You would be even more of a mess if you were in our shoes," James told Meowth.

"Well I don't wear shoes," the Pokemon retorted.

Jessie walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down the side. Lucy pulled her away.

"You are going to topple over the side," Lucy lectured.

"I know what I am doing," Jessie scolded her.

Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed Jessie back towards the car. She and James moped and then talked to Lucario. Meowth looked at Jessie and James pitifully. He really hated it when they were like this.

"Eeeveee," Acorn told Jessie.

"Veee vee," Aliyah told James.

"Dere sayin' dat A is comin' up now," Meowth translated.

"What?" they asked together.

"You are here," they heard a sweet and surprised voice call from behind them.

"Ann-chan!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the car, Michio had awakened around three in the morning. The pain in his hand became increasingly more intense, and so he decided to take advantage of Bleu's heal bell. He decided that Annastasia did make a good point when she suggested getting him a Chimecho. It was nice having a Pokemon who could help ease your pain around. He lay there and watched Annastasia sleep. He experienced a bit of a guilty feeling, as it was always strange to see Annastasia sleeping. It felt like spying, but then again, she did the same to him. She finally woke up around 5am.

"Did we get rescued yet?" Annastasia asked him as she stretch out her arms.

"Not yet," he answered as he gently lifted Annastasia off of him.

She had been partially blocking his airways for the last few hours. It was nothing that he wasn't used to; both of them had a habit of grabbing and squeezing the other while they were sleeping. Annastasia apologized for squishing him and then stretched her legs.

"Lucario is around here; I can feel him. I figured he'd come looking for me. He has been following me around my whole life," Annastasia told Michio.

"Plusle Plus?" the Pokemon asked Annastasia.

Annastasia picked her up. "Don't worry, we will be home soon."

"Plu," Plusle breathed with relief.

Annastasia removed the towel that was covering the car window. It was sunny out already, as mornings always started very early in Alola. The sunlight poured over them.

"How'd you sleep?' Annastasia asked her partner.

"Ok," he answered.

Annastasia could tell by his tone that he didn't sleep well at all. Her Pokemon also looked uncharacteristically groggy. Michio watched her face, and noticed her scar for the first time. She had a painful-looking scratch reaching from the spot a few inches above her right eyebrow and down passed the left side of her chin. He looked away.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"You cut your face, badly," he informed her.

Annastasia sat up and looked at the car's front mirror. She traced it with one of her fingertips.

"That would appear to be true," she responded with a weak smile.

"You don't seem to care," he noted.

Annastasia yawned again. "It is not big deal. It might become unnoticeable, but it probably won't. I don't think it is a big deal."

"Oh," Michio replied.

He certainly didn't care about her new look; it made her looked more rugged, and to him that was attractive. He figured looking at it would remind him of the time they slept in a car at the bottom of the cliff. He was surprised to catch himself looking on the bright side for once.

"You don't think it matters, right?" Annastasia questioned.

"No, it's fine," he answered as he watched her eyes.

"I can wear makeup to cover it up," she suggested.

"If you want. Your face is cool with it anyway, and I don't care what you do with it," he mumbled.

"Well if that is how you feel, I want care either," Annastasia laughed.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Not as bad as your hand does," she answered. "Does your hand feel better or worse than yesterday? Answer me honestly."

"It feels about the same," Michio responded.

Annastasia nodded. "I think it is time to try to get out of here. I have to pee so bad," she told Michio.

"Same," he replied as he helped her push open the left passenger side door.

"Be careful," she warned as she stepped onto one of the surrounding boulders.

"Plus," Plusle added as she leapt ahead of them.

"Be careful!" Annastasia called after her. "Bleu, can you give me a lift?"

"Alta," the Pokemon answered.

Bleu perched next to her and let her climb on his back. She took a hold of his fluffy white wool and mounted his back.

"I'll be back for you. I am only going to fly to the top of this cliff, then call emergency services as soon as I get cell service." She told Michio.

"Be careful," he called after her as she flew away.

When Annastasia got to the top, she was met with some familiar faces, and it was not at all what she was expecting. Lucario, Mewtwo, Lucy, Meowth, Acorn, Aliyah, and her parents were there.

"You are here," she spoke softly.

Her parents turned around so that they could see her.

"Anna-chan!" her father explained as he ran towards her. "Are you okay? Your face, it must hurt."

"It is not hurting me, but I am sure it is killing you," she giggled.

"De girl's humor button is workin'," Meowth remarked.

Jessie squeezed her then pulled away so that she could take a close look at her. "Your face is still perfect! Don't worry about it!"

Annastasia smiled. She wasn't surprised that her scar was the first thing her mother noticed. Her parents. Meowth, and Lucy sucked her into a group hug.

"We were worried. You could have been killed! It was Michio, you should have never let him drive!" Jessie chided.

"I was driving. This was my fault," Annastasia informed her. "And speaking of which, Michio is still—"

"Let's take care of you first, honey," Jessie interrupted.

Annastasia removed herself from the group hug. "Mom, he is still down there with Peruva, Mienshao, Plusle, and Lil-G!"

"Yes, your Pokemon. We should get them," Jessie responded.

Annastasia, Lucy, and Meowth rolled their eyes at her. Jessie's feelings towards Michio were as ambivalent as ever. She reasoned that Mewtwo and Lucario had already informed her that he was safe, as she certainly would be genuinely worried about him is she didn't have that previous knowledge.

"Yes. Um, Mewtwo, Acorn, Aliyah, you are on," James told the Pokemon.

"That car is ready to fall apart. We will get everyone out, then get what is left of the vehicle," Mewtwo explained.

"Ok," James nodded.

"Michio is going to be depressed about the car getting destroyed. I know I am," Annastasia lamented. "We loved it. It was a gift from his parents."

James patted her back. "I think we can work something out, get you two a new car."

Jessie overheard them talking. "It would be Annastasia's car, not his to share."

"Mama, he is responsible. You don't have to act like this," Annastasia told her mother.

"Jess, if he makes her happy, isn't that good enough?" James questioned.

"Annastasia shouldn't settle for 'good enough'. She deserves the best this world has to offer. Michio's got to step up his game. After all, you shouldn't have taken him to dinner, he should have taken you," Jessie explained.

"Since when do you care about gender roles?" Annastasia questioned.

"I don't," Jessie defended. After all, there we all those times that she encouraged James to cross-dress, and she did tend to be the more dominant partner, at least most of the time. And the fact that she truly enjoyed dressing her once-only son in girlish clothing. "But you are my princess. I want you to have everything I didn't."

"Geeze, thanks," James responded sarcastically.

"You know what I mean," Jessie retorted.

"No, explain, mom," Annastasia requested.

"Yous diggin' yereself into a pretty big hole dere," Meowth snickered.

Jessie stubbornly crossed her arms. "Oh shut up Meowth."

The arguing ceased when Michio and all of his and Annastasia's Pokemon were lifted up out of the trench. The Pokemon chatted and ran about gratefully while Annastasia went up and hugged Michio and Plusle, the latter of whom had leapt onto her shoulder. Jessie was still upset over the whole ordeal. She pointed an accusing finger at Michio.

"You almost killed my daughter!" she angrily exclaimed.

"Did not!" Michio shouted back.

Michio and Jessie bickered, and James and Annastasia looked on. It was a familiar scene. Plusle broke them up with a thundershock.

"Mom, I was the one driving. This was my fault," Annastasia repeated.

"He must have distracted you," she retorted.

"No, it was a couple of Stantler. They hypnotized me," Annastasia explained. "They ran into the road, and I looked at them, and they confused me. I almost killed Michio, not the other way around."

"I am still blaming him," Jessie huffed.

"I don't care what you think," Michio retorted.

Mewtwo and their two Mew lifted the car over the cliff. Annastasia and Michio nearly cried when they saw it. It was no longer a question; the car was totaled.

"Well, Michio, you didn't total it," Annastasia told him semi-brightly. "I did."

"It was the Stantler, stop saying it was your fault," Michio told her.

Annastasia kissed the top of his hand and Jessie scowled. Michio and Annastasia were not the touchy-feely type, and it was uncomfortable for her to watch him touch her daughter, regardless of how innocent the whole thing was. She casually interrupted their moment by pushing Michio away and taking Annastasia's hand in her own, sticking her tongue out at Michio in the process.

"How about the two of you go home. We can call someone to clean up what is left of this car. It can't be fixed, but it can at least be recycled," James told the couple.

"Thanks papa," Annastasia responded as she kissed him on the cheek. "We really appreciate that. We are pooped."

Annastasia drove her parents' care back to the bungalow, with Lucario and Mewtwo following close behind. When they got back in, they went to the bathroom, got cleaned up, and then fell into the bed. They left the door open, and Logan noticed them lying there half-asleep.

"Where were you two?" he asked as he jumped up onto their nightstand.

"Car accident," Annastasia answered.

"Geeze. This morning?" Logan questioned.

"No, last night," Annastasia responded.

She lifted her head and Logan saw her scar. He gasped in pity, and then she briefly explained their accident. Logan nodded sympathetically and then rubbed her back.

"You poor thing. Michio, looks like you got hurt too," Logan noticed.

Annastasia held his hand. "We should probably get someone professional to look at this. Who is your general doctor?"

"I don't have one," Michio responded.

"You don't have a doctor?" she inquired.

She figured someone with wealth like Michio would have a whole set of doctors. After all, she did.

Michio shook his head. "Nah, my mom was the one who took care of me."

"How convenient Your mother is staying in her own bungalow not far from here," Annastasia replied.

"She bought a bungalow?" he questioned.

"Yes. She did say that she wasn't going back to the estate. She was serious. Shook took a bunch of money and fled," Annastasia informed him.

Michio was stunned. "I can't imagine her doing bold like that. My family is going to kill her. Does this mean that she is divorced?"

Annastasia shook her head 'no'. "Divorces usually take a while, especially ones in which a large sum of cash is involved. She did officially leave though. She will probably file for divorce later, this way she can get the money she needs legally. It would also close things up. She shared with me her worries that they would come after her."

"I am worried about her too. I told you before about how my other relatives hate her," Michio responded bitterly. "You've talked to her…?"

"In preparation of our meeting," she reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Isn't that today?" he inquired.

"This afternoon," she confirmed. "Me, her, Professor Rosedale, Rumika, Lucy, and Rita. We can see if your mother can come here earlier so that she can look at your hand."

"That would be fine," Michio replied.

Michio got up from the bed and picked up the house phone. He shut the door and called his mother.

"Hey mom," he spoke once she picked up.

"Michio! I was worried!" his mother exclaimed. "I have been calling you almost every hour since late last night! Why on Earth didn't you pick up?!"

Annastasia smiled. She could hear Keaka's voice because she was practically screaming. It was nice to see that his mom was genuinely concerned about well-his being, the same way her parents cared about her.

"Annastasia and I were involved in an accident. Last night a couple of fucking Stantler ran in front of our car. Annie stopped, but they hypnotized her. They made us run off the road. We were nearly killed," Michio told her.

Annastasia used hand motions to tell him to stop, but he didn't get it, so he covered the receiver with his hands.

"What?" he asked Annastasia.

"Mothers don't want to hear that. Tell her that we are okay!" Annastasia chided.

Michio nodded and the returned the phone to his ear. "We are okay though. It's not like we were killed."

Though Michio couldn't see it, Keaka was holding her chest. Michio was probably the only family she had left now, and the idea of him even having a scratch was nerve-racking.

"Were there any injuries?" she questioned. "I did have medical training, I can help you if you need."

"I know. That is actually why I called you. I smashed my hand pretty bad, and Annie says that you should probably check it out, since I think I broke it," he told her.

"I can't believe this happened, it was her, I knew it would be her," Keaka said bitterly.

Michio was taken aback. "Mom, this is not Annie's fault!"

"No son, you misunderstand," Keaka responded. "I am talking about Haku. She has two Stantler. I heard her talking about their ability, and she was joking, talking about how she could use them to kill off her enemies. I don't think anyone thought she was serious."

"What is she saying?" Annastasia inquired.

Michio was constantly forgetting that she did not have the great hearing the way he did. He put the phone on speaker while Annastasia moved closer to him.

"I truly believe that Haku sent those deer after you. She must have known you were out," Keaka told them.

"You are saying that those Stantler were hers," Annastasia replied.

"Yes," Keaka responded.

"I had a feeling that might be it, but I didn't want to say anything. I knew Haku had Stantler, and the other day she felt me a rather unpleasant message, warning me to back off. She claimed that if I didn't leave Alola, then she was going to hurt me," Annastasia confessed.

"Annie, why didn't you tell me?" Michio questioned.

"I didn't want to worry you," she replied. "I assumed it was an empty threat."

"You aren't safe here," Keaka told her. "I will be over soon. We can talk while I look over Michio's hand. I need about twenty minutes. We can decide what we are going to do from there."

"Take your time. We are going to be resting. Someone will open the door for you when you come," Annastasia told her.

"Excellent. I will talk to you later then," Keaka said before hanging up.

Michio hung up the phone then looked at Annastasia for guidance.

"You look so glum," Annastasia observed as he sat down next to her. "Why is that?"

"You are in danger," he murmured.

"Not any more than I usually am," she pointed out. "Let's try to rest and not worry about that right now. We are safe here; no one can get us."

Annastasia pulled him onto the bed. She had noticed him becoming much more sensitive lately. Michio had those soft moments during which he felt like he could do nothing, and she could do everything. She didn't mind this at all, as it was her nature to guide others. Michio was the kind of person who either handed all his baggage onto someone else or he kept it all inside. When he kept it all inside, he became irritable and depressed. She like it a lot more when he let it all out. A bottled-up Michio made her irritable too.

Annastasia and Michio enjoyed the moment of peace, but alas it was ruined.

"How adorable!" Sandshrew snarkily commented as it entered the room. "Annastasia and Michio. Affectionate little humans."

"There is nothing wrong with spending time with the people you care about," she retorted. "You could learn that lesson."

"I do not need to _learn_ anything, I already have all practical knowledge of this world," it asserted.

Michio groaned at Sandshrew's intrusion. He was in the mood to lie there and have his SO melt away his problems and that certainly didn't involve Sandshrew.

"Why are you here?" Annastasia asked it, trying to sound nice and not as pissed off as she truly was.

"I am here to do you a favor. The Rita girl is coming with your aunt Rumika and some professor. A woman named Keaka suggested it," Sandshrew replied. "They will be here within an hour."

"Thanks for the message," she responded.

She was surprised to find that she actually was grateful. It was clever of Keaka to contact them, as Lucy would arrive any moment and they could have their meeting a few hours ahead of schedule. Usually more time was better than less, and this time it was certainly a good thing.

"I will leave you to your…whatever that was," Sandshrew responded in a disturbed voice as it walked away.

"It isn't so bad anymore," Annastasia told Michio. "Don't you agree?"

"It isn't Sandshrew's attitude that is the most annoying part though. It is the fact that it is almost everywhere we go. I don't want it following us around for the rest of our lives," he ranted.

"Technically it is only following me around for the rest of my life," Annastasia pointed out.

"But we already decided that we were going to move in together," Michio replied, briefly confused. "Aren't we like a sealed deal?"

Michio absolutely hated the concept of being abandoned. She found it flattering that gave her such an important status in his life, and that he genuinely cared. She wasn't expecting an eventual marriage proposal, but it was nice to know that whatever ended up happening to them, she would that at one point he needed her, and only her.

"We are as sealed as you want us to be," she responded, confusing him further. Michio's bewildered expression made her feel as though she needed to provide more clarity, so she added: "Relax, I am here for you. I was only kidding."

"Yeah, I know," he grumbled. He hated that feeling of uncertainty. "No point in trying to sleep now, since they are all going to be here soon."

The walked out of the bedroom. Annastasia gave a nod toward the front the door. They could see through the windows that Rita was about to knock. Annastasia opened the door and welcomed her friend inside.

"You got here quick," she noted.

"I was in the area, doing a little investigating," Rita explained. She noticed their messy hair and tired eyes. "Did I interrupt snuggly-naptime?"

Michio walked away with no comment. Rita smirked.

"No, the Sandshrew took care of that," Annastasia answered. "We were tired. The last twelve hours have not been dandy."

"I heard. I am sorry that your car got totaled. It is all that bitch's fault," Rita cursed. "And your face! Darling I hope that scare heals."

"It might fade, might not. I am not very concerned. What bitch are you talking about?" Annastasia inquired.

"Haku. That is what I meant by 'investigating'," Rita answered. "I was out on assignment this morning, working on finding a good place for Gio to stick another small base, and I saw that sneaky whore and her two Stantler walking around. You know what they say: the criminal always returns to the scene of the crime. The bitch laughed in my face, threw a few insults my way, and before I lost my shit and ran my mouth, she started talking about you. She said 'I caused a bit of an accident here last night. You might want to check on your past lesbian-lover'. I knew she was talking about you and I was pissed so I had Zorua attack her two Stantler. They used that hypnosis attack on my little angel, and then she laughed again, talking about how it worked again. I cursed at her a bunch while I used a potion to heal Zorua, but then she just left! A few minutes later Keaka called and requested that we have our scheduled meeting a bit early, and she briefly mentioned the care accident. Then it all fell into place for me. And well, you know how pissed I am about this."

"She admitted to trying to kill me," Annastasia responded in disbelief. "Keaka and I suspected she was behind this, but I wasn't certain."

"Basically she admitted it proudly, though it wasn't a formal confession. I have no proof that we talked," she lamented.

"But _I_ know, and that is what counts," Annastasia emphasized.

"I am sorry I didn't get her," said Rita. "Oh, and I heard Michio's hand got smashed up."

"He instinctively threw his hand out in front of him in order to protect his face, and the windshield's broken glass got him. I am grateful he did that, otherwise he could have been more seriously injured," she replied. "But it wasn't as bad as your accident. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. The pain is completely gone now. Gio is going to give me a more regular assignment later this week," Rita answered.

"I am so glad to hear that. I have been worried about you. May I ask about Ralph? Last time we talked you mentioned a plan to get him back," Annastasia reminded her.

"Ah yes. You see, I have been keeping an eye on Ralph. Not stalking him, but paying closer attention. He doesn't seem to like that girl he hangs out with, I think she is just a rebound sex pal. Someone to make him feel like he has moved on, but I can tell that he looks miserable," she explained.

"I am sad for him," Annastasia said quietly.

"A, you don't get it, do you?" Rita questioned. "This is great. If he is unhappy, then it means that he…he will come back for me." Rita responded.

She wanted to say that it meant he actually loved her, but she felt uncomfortable with that. She loved friends and families, she didn't love the people she hooked up with. Ralph was on probation, and at the moment, was definitely not considered a friend.

"Rita, if Ralph is looking for a girl who is committed, he isn't going to come back for you until you show him that you are also committed," Annastasia told her.

Rita knew she was right, but she hated the news. "I have shown him! I am trying. Four months is harsh. I'd like to see him be celibate for four months. And A, don't tell me that it is easy, just because you can do it, doesn't mean that I can."

"Rita, you know I am not celibate; I don't have much of a choice in the matter. I picked the 'nothing' card out of the sexuality deck," Annastasia mumbled.

"I know. What I mean is that this isn't easy for me. Asexuality would be a good card for me to have at the moment," she vented.

"Rita, it's only been a few days," Annastasia replied. "Relax a bit. You are supposed to be doing that anyway."

"I know. I am talking about the upcoming months," Rita clarified. "It is going to be a long winter."

A moment later Lucy entered the house, followed by Rumika. She put a pot of water on the stove for tea and then they sat down at the table while the waited for the water to boil.

"Where is Jocelyn?" Rumika inquired.

"She, June, Takeshi, Cassandra, Lily, Maya, and Benny met up with the group of Soledad, Anika, and their friends. They have the Allamanda Contest tomorrow, and so today in their last day to practice. I know Jocelyn, June, Cassandra, and Benny are definitely doing it, and I think there is a possibility that Soledad and Anika are going to give it a try. I registered them just in case, since you have to do it ahead of time," Annastasia answered. "It is just me, Michio, Logan, Sandshrew, and some of our Pokemon here now."

"The babies?" asked Rumika.

"Delia wanted to watch them. It's been a while since she got to spoil an infant, so we gave her two," Annastasia responded.

"That is nice," Rita replied. "I said it before, but those kids really grew on me. I don't like seeing them depressed any more that you do."

The group talked for a bit while they waited for Keaka. She arrived after about ten minutes.

"I hope I didn't inconvenience any of you by having this meeting earlier than what we previously agreed to," she said as she entered the house.

"No, this actually works better," Annastasia assured her. "And I feel that Michio's hand should be looked at sooner rather than later."

The group chatted and moved to the family room. Annastasia poured them all some peppermint tea and carried it out on a tray. They all took a mug, including Sandshrew. As small yellow creature pushed passed all of them to get to it, and Keaka couldn't help but be amused.

"We don't have those types of shrews here in Alola," she commented after Sandshrew had left them.

The group silently decided against telling her the long story behind the creature's presence, and since Sandshrew didn't feel like engaging in conversation anyway, they decided it would be unnecessary for now.

"Where is my son?" Keaka questioned. "Hiding?"

Michio came out of the kitchen with a bagel and coffee. Keaka hugged him tightly and explained how happy she was that he was okay. After that she placed her advanced medical kit on the coffee table and took Michio's ruined hand in her own.

"Anna did an excellent job of fixing up this wound," Keaka observed.

"Thank you," Annastasia nodded. "And people don't normally call me Anna…"

"I am sorry. It sorta just popped into my head," Keaka apologized. "I won't call you that anymore."

"No, you misunderstand. I like it," Annastasia grinned.

Keaka returned her smile. "I am glad then."

"Awe, bonding time," Rita sarcastically squealed. "Michio, your mama is a sweetheart."

"I know," Michio responded.

It felt odd for him to consider his mother a 'sweetheart'. Though she was being nice now, Michio couldn't forget how lost he had for a while because he did not have her guidance. After being scolded by relatives for 'feminizing' him, Keaka distanced herself from her son, and he spent most of his childhood with the servants and the trio of girls who hated him. She wasn't there for Michio when he got into drinking or drugs, and when she discovered his problem, her first reaction was to punish him. It took him a while to get proper treatment, and it was partially her fault that he got in so deep. She should have stuck up for him instead of agreeing to everything his father, aunt, and grandparents demanded. Michio knew that she cared for him, but he had a hard time forgiving her since he couldn't forget about all her past failures.

Michio winced in pain. "What are you doing?!"

"I am putting alcohol in here," Keaka answered. "It is to help clean the cut."

"That is some nasty shit," Rita sniggered as she watched Keaka work on his hand's open wound.

Michio was looking away and involuntarily releasing quiet whimpers. This kind of thing freaked him out. He had experience with blood in the past, as he had been there for Annie when she needed him, but it was different when it was on his own body.

She gently twisted his hand and wrist, causing Michio to loudly swear.

"Something must be broken," Keaka announced. "I have a cast to put on you. It is a removable one, so I do not need to plaster you, but I don't want you talking it off."

"I won't," he moaned, still in pain.

"If I had to guess, I'd say you broke several bones in your hand, though your wrist seems okay. You can see how swollen the location of the breaks in your hand and fingers are. Also, you look very drained. Please consume more fluids. The fluids will help you heal faster too."

Michio shivered at the word. Rita raised her eyebrows, and Annastasia whispered a reminder to Rita about how 'fluids' was his least favorite word.

"You gotta grow up, Michio. How are you going to make your mommy proud without a few grandbabies? And you know, making babies required lots of different fluids," Rita teased.

Though he didn't show it, Michio felt like gagging. He scrunched his face up instead, giving the impression that he had just tasted a sour lemon. His mother laughed and stroked his hair.

"As long as you have the happiness that I didn't get, I don't care what you do," she told Michio.

Michio was relieved, since babies were not on his or Annastasia's agenda. Though he didn't know why he felt relieved, since impressing his mother was not something he ever felt compelled to do in the past. And in regards to the comment, Annastasia had once told him that she might want a baby one day, but it would be by adoption. If Koan didn't have kids, the Kapule's bloodline would end, but Michio had already decided that he didn't give a fuck about it.

When Keaka was through, Michio's hand was wrapped up tightly in gauze and had a removeable cream-colored cast on it. He decided to take a walk while the girls had their meeting.

"I hope you don't mind, but Professor Rosedale told me she was…" Keaka started.

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Annastasia answered it.

"Professor Rosedale. We are glad you made it. We weren't sure if you were still coming," she said as the professor entered the house.

"Well now, I am here, aren't I?" the woman responded with a smile. She turned to Michio's mother. "I have some of my Morelull potion for your son's hand. I saw him leaving the house and gave some to him. I told him I would leave the rest of it out it on the counter. It will help his bones to regrow and help that wound heal."

She looked to Rita, who nodded. "Yeah, if it could help me mend all my ribs in a matter of days, it could certainly help his hand quicker."

"How far have you gotten into the discussion?" the professor questioned.

"Not far," Rumika answered.

"I suppose now is a good time to start. I have with me Michio's Lunala, my Espeon, my Lelen, my Xerneas, and my parents' Mew, Lucario, and Mewtwo." Annastasia announced. "Keaka, Professor, what is your first suggestion?"

"I suggest we do a hypnosis experiment using the Mew," Professor Rosedale responded.

"Hypnosis? Why?" she and her aunt questioned.

"I have reason to believe that a hypnotized Mew can subconsciously achieve more because it is in a relaxed and completely objective state," the scientist responded. "I do not firsthand data, as I have only ever encountered a Mew from a distance, by my great-great grandmother wrote this in her notes. I have used this method on a Ditto, using a Drowzee to hypnotize it, and when the Ditto was entirely relaxed, it was able to follow my instruction and gain more abilities, such as the ability to mimic the power of the legendary Dialga. As you know that is something an ordinary Ditto cannot achieve. When taken out of the hypnosis stage, Ditto retreated back into its weaker form and was no longer to mimic Dialga."

"Are you claiming to have once had a Dialga in your possession?" Rumika questioned.

"No. Legendaries are never possessed by humans. We were friends. Annastasia was friends with the same Dialga," she explained.

"It is true," Annastasia claimed. "Dialga and I met several years ago."

"As you must know, Dialga can also travel through time. Ditto's are simply mutations of Mew, and so it is not outlandish to think that if a Ditto could do this than so could a Mew, and get more powerful results as well," Keaka interjected. "And although I do not have a Drowzee with me, we can have the other Mew mimic Drowzee's power."

"That sounds like a good idea. But where is that Dialga now?" Rita asked. "If would be great to have it help us out."

"Most likely it is traveling through time, helping humans and Pokemon in ways we cannot even imagine. It is a generous Pokemon, and like most other legendaries, Dialga is most likely very busy keeping peace and order in the universe," Professor Rosedale responded.

"Acorn, Aliyah, are you ready for this?" Annastasia asked them.

The two Mew changed from Eevee into their original forms. It would be surprising to the professor and Keaka if it weren't for the fact that Annastasia had already told them about their tendency to imitate the evolution Pokemon.

"We are," Acorn told the group.

"I will sync our mindsets," Aliyah told Professor Rosedale. "Then my sister will hypnotize me, and you can tell me what to do."

The professor nodded. Everyone stood back and watched them work. Acorn assumed the role of the Drowzee while Aliyah sat back and relaxed. Then her eyes sunk into a mellow daze, and Professor Rosedale explained how they had to use super-vision, a move that Lunala knows, that will allow them to see almost anything they want. Lunala was limited in the ability, and it strained her to use it, which also made it difficult for Acorn and Aliyah to mimic it. Ultimately the experiment failed.

"I am sorry I failed you," the Mew apologized.

"It is not your fault. You simply aren't practiced enough. Lunala is such an amazing Pokemon, but it does have limits," Keaka responded. "We should try it again, then request the help of Mewtwo."

Everyone agreed. The experiment failed a second time, and Lucy went to go find Mewtwo. The powerful psychic type agreed to give his assistance, though he also failed, even after he mega evolved.

"There is one creature left who we can turn to," Annastasia said cautiously.

"You have another Mew?" Keaka questioned.

"No. The Sandshrew," she replied.

Annastasia, Lucy, Rumika, and Rita told the story of last winter. Keaka had heard most of this story from Michio and Annastasia previously, but what she didn't know about was Annastasia's aura and the monster fusion. Annastasia got up to go find it, and she discovered it in the kitchen, consuming the mochi that her parents had made.

"I can read minds. I already know what is going on here," it told her.

"Will you help us then?" Annastasia asked hopefully.

"I understand that this will not benefit me," Sandshrew replied.

"It will benefit everyone else," Annastasia responded. "And the happier we are, the happier you will be."

"Will this require effort?" it questioned.

"A bit. But you are a very strong Pokemon. It will be easy for you," she told it.

Sandshrew thought about this. "It is true that I am the most powerful creature in the world. Honestly, I could have gotten those children back ages ago."

Annastasia was stunned. She tried to keep her voice calm. "Are you serious? Why didn't you help us?"

"It required effort. Besides, I do not recall ever being asked to help," it retorted. "Perhaps if I received a bit more respect around here, I would have considered initiating that discussion."

Annastasia gasped. It was true. No one have ever thought to directly ask Sandshrew to help. They had talked about how much they wanted the Sandshrew to help, and how they begged it to try, but no one ever went up to it and said 'Sandshrew, your excellence, we need you to do specifically x, y, and z'. She felt like a total idiot. She knew Sandshrew was capable of almost anything. Why did she assume it wouldn't take direct orders? She knew it was a pain in the ass, but she realized that she should have tried harder. Instead, they had mostly just lamented the loss, and scolded the creature whenever it acted insensitive. Annastasia got down on her knees.

"Please, we need you. We need you to locate the kids and return them to us safely. You are the only _person_ who can help us. If you do this, I will do whatever you ask me to do. You are literally our only hope," she begged.

Sandshrew looked down at her. "My, this is a familiar concept. The other one, your mate, did this to me before, made promises and such."

"But Michio honored those promises, didn't he?" Annastasia questioned.

"He did, but he could have been nicer about it," it replied.

 _"_ _You could have been a lot nicer about everything,"_ Annastasia thought to herself. Then she remembered that her thoughts weren't safe from Sandshrew. _"_ _Crap."_

"Like your mate, I am not a naturally kind creature," the fusion reminded her, though she hardly needed reminding.

Then again, that wasn't always true. Sandshrew was politically incorrect, invasive, and rude, but as the type of person who always saw the best in others, Annastasia wouldn't call Sandshrew evil. At least it wasn't anymore. She got up off of her knees and reached out to hold its paw. Sandshrew flinched and moved its paw so that it was out of her reach.

"I hope you know that I have respect for you. You will be welcome in my home forever," she vowed.

"Only if I help you," it remarked.

"No. It is not conditional; it is a vow," she affirmed.

Being able to not only read her mind but also to feel the essence they shared, the creature found that it couldn't genuinely disagree. If it didn't accept this, it would be creating a paradox. This human had its life in her hands too; the moment she left the planet, it did as well. They were tied together, and perhaps breaking that forced bond was the only thing it wasn't capable of doing. Sandshrew had no empathy or sympathy for humans, and that would probably never change, but it did have logic. Annastasia seemed to have the ability to manipulate logic so that everything came down to morals. But then again, it always did the same in regards to other Pokemon. She was a trickster, and there was no denying it. She had it caught in her trap, as she was caught in its own.

"Then give me instructions," it finally agreed.

Annastasia smiled. "Follow me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lyrics: Michelle Branch

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **In The Next Chapter:**

The trio shops and steals

Jay does Amber's makeup

Lily and Maya help out the pre-contestants


	37. Disguises and Guises

**+Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

 **Disguises and Guises**

"I've seen her face  
I've heard her name  
I've lost my place and she's to blame

And I can't stand it  
When I'm staring in her eyes  
And she's not looking back  
It ain't a big surprise"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trio had no choice but to stay in Kanto; there were no more trains to Unova until tomorrow afternoon. The train had stopped them in Cerulean City, and so Amber became their guide.

"We are still not in the right time period," Jay lamented. "Everyone's clothes…no, we are at four, five, maybe six years behind schedule. It is not fair! We were in the present when we boarded that train, then Xatu messed with us! We were so close!"

"What makes you think you are right about us being in the past now?" Amber questioned irritably.

Jay held up a calendar that was for sale in the train station's gift shop. It was a 2028-2029 version.

"They wouldn't be selling these unless this way the year," Jay emphasized.

"I get it already," Amber grumbled.

"Hey, don't be mad at me. I didn't do anything wrong," Jay retorted.

Jezz felt very small at the moment. He sheepishly stepped behind Xatu.

"Does this mean that Xatu brought us back to the past while we were asleep in the train?" Amber questioned. "Jezz?"

"I cannot think of any other explanation," Jezz's muffled voice answered.

"Guys, we can't just walk around Cerulean City like this," Amber ranted as the trio stepped outside. "We are supposed to be little kids. We might run into our parents. What will happen if someone sees our preteen selves when we are supposed to be six and seven?"

"Technically, nothing we do now can affect the future," said Jay. "Right Jezz?"

"Well, it is a bit more complicated than that, Jay," Jezz responded. "We still need to be careful. You see, the reason things are the way they are is because we were cautious and therefore we weren't spotted by anyone we knew. The same way I still had to do all that work to get that information to Mary…just because I know I would do it, that doesn't mean that I could be lazy about it. We have to make things happen. In this case, it means we will go unnoticed. Does that make sense?"

Jay grabbed Amber's arm. "Look."

Amber and Takeshi's mothers were coming down the sidewalk, shopping bags in hand. Amber dragged them into a candy store.

"We are in the shopping district. I run into someone I know every time I come here," Amber explained. "We need to move somewhere else."

"In order to get out of here we have to go outside," said Jezz. "That means we need to disguise ourselves. But how…"

"There is a costume store next door. They have a lot of cool things. Amb and I go there sometimes to get Halloween costumes," said Jay. "They have wigs and hair dye and colored contacts and hats…"

"That is good. We shall go there," Jezz replied before walking out the front door. Amber and Jay followed him.

"We are running a bit low on cash," said Jay. "We shouldn't use everything you brought on things we don't need."

Amber and Jay saw two of Amber's aunts, Daisy and Violet, and ran into the party store. Jezz caught up with them.

"Those were my mom's older sisters," Amber explained to a confused Jezz.

"I do not mind spending money on the disguises. Jay, you can pay me back later if you want," Jezz suggested.

"I will," Jay agreed.

"Jezz, Jay, I am not dressing up as a clown," Amber argued.

"Certainly not. I will find you a costume that highlights all your natural beauty," Jezz responded. "No matter what you find to wear, I guarantee that you will look amazing."

Amber and Jay didn't say anything. It was bold for a twelve-year old boy to call a girl beautiful. They smiled for Jezz. He was a different person it seemed, though they knew he had always been like this and they were only noticing it now.

Inside the party store, Jezz and Jay went looking for glasses, colored contacts, hats, wigs and hair dye. Jay was excited for the dress-up game, Amber laughed at him for this.

"Jay, you are a champion of fulfilling stereotypes," she giggled. "You are one of the gayest of all gays."

Jay waved her off. "So what? I like what I like. I can match any stereotype I want."

"That is true Amber," Jezz agreed.

"I am just pointing it out. I don't care what you do, but I am always going to find it funny. I am glad we are friends," Amber responded. "So…I am going to go look at the creepy Halloween masks. You take care of the disguises. Don't make me wear anything too frilly."

"Bye Amb," Jay responded offhandedly. His attention was now immersed in the hundreds of wigs the store had to offer.

"We will get you when we are done," Jezz added.

Amber saluted them. "Have fun, ya dorks."

Amb wondered over to the Halloween section on the other side of the store while Jezz and Jay continued their search. Jezz held up a pink wig with curly hair and purple bows.

"Will Amber wear this?" he asked Jay.

Jay laughed. "No way! She would never wear that. And the style is way out!"

Jezz put it back. "Sorry, I didn't know. I don't understand or like fashion very much."

"Then why are you helping?" Jay questioned.

"I want to be productive," Jezz answered.

"I can do this alone. Go hang with Amb," Jay suggested with a wink.

Jezz didn't understand the wink, but he did as Jay asked and walked over to Amber.

"What's up? Did you find something already?" she asked Jezz. "It's only been like five minutes."

"Actually, Jay offered to do it all. Are you bored? You seem bored," Jezz replied nervously.

"A bit," she responded as she put a skeleton mask back on the shelf. "But I'll live. Why are you so anxious?"

"I am not sure," he answered.

It was true, he didn't know why. This wasn't the first time he became inexplicably anxious when he was alone with Amber. Jezz thought about Mimikyu and what Mary had said. He figured that maybe he was fearing the day they were separated, and that interfered with his happiness. For some reason, he felt he would inevitably be separated from them, as their company was perhaps a bit too sweet to last. He knew he had to be careful or else he could become emotionally destructive.

"Can you believe how crazy things have been lately?" Amber questioned, snapping him out of his reverie. "We go back in time, visit the capitol, sleep at a strange little boarding house on the outskirts of the city, and for me and Jay, we got to see the true you." Amber gently poked him in the chest for emphasis. "These were the coolest, creepiest, and funnest few days of my entire life. You are an adventure."

"You really think that?" Jezz responded. His spirits were lifted by the compliment. "I thought you and Jay were ready to kill me."

Amber put her hand on his shoulder. "Nah, you are too sweet for that."

"Thank you," a stunned Jezz replied.

"Also, I can't believe how much reading and writing you do," said Amber. "When we go back to the present, what are you going to do with all those notes?"

"Probably condense it into a book when I get older," he answered. "I actually have not thought about it much."

"That sounds like a good idea," Amber responded. She paused for a moment. "You've spent a whole lotta time apologizing to us, but ya know, Jay and I ought to apologize to you. You are this really cool person and you are trying to do all these good things for the world and help people and Jay and I spent so much time being upset about you running away that we didn't really process all that junk."

"I accept your apology, though I think it is unnecessary. You and Jay were right; I did mess up, badly," Jezz grieved.

"You messed up a _little bit_ , sure, but now everything is cool. Things are gonna be good. We will get home eventually," she responded.

After Jay found new clothes, hats, and wigs that they could wear, the three of them exited the store and then got changed at a local rest area.

"I like your gold wig. I think it is the best out of our three new looks," Jay said to Amber as they walked away from the store.

"It's okay. Yours is cool. I like seeing you with black hair," she told Jay.

"I believe so as well," Jezz said to Jay. "Amber, gold looks lovely on you".

"Thanks. I think that the best out of our three looks is Jezz's. I think it's obvious," Amber responded. "Jay, doesn't Jezz look so _hot_ with brown hair?"

Jay immediately blushed. "He looks great Amb."

"Thank you," Jezz replied. "Why is your face red?"

"Nothing. Let's talk about something else," Jay anxiously breathed.

"I wonder if a wig is going to be enough to disguise me from my own mother," Amber wondered aloud. "There is a good chance we will run into her again, or someone else that I know, while we are here."

"You should have bought the colored contacts," Jay lectured as he stared into her eyes.

"I already told you that I used up all my cash. You are the rich one. Why didn't you bring your credit card with you?" she shot back. "It is not fair that Jezz has to pay for everything!"

"I didn't really have that much time to prepare," Jay reminded her.

Jezz looked ashamed. "Please don't fight. Maybe we can find a way to make money."

"Maybe," Jay repeated. "And besides I wouldn't be able to use my credit card here. It is registered to the year, dummy."

"Well I wouldn't know because I never even held one before," she responded angrily.

"That's not my fault," Jay replied. "You should have brought my cash, and more food. You are the one who actually had time to pack."

"Yeah, like thirty seconds," Amber growled.

"I have a solution to Amber's lack of decent disguise," Jezz interrupted. Amber and Jay watched him quizzically. "I... Jay, don't you have your makeup with you?"

"I hate where this is going," Amber mumbled.

"Yes, but I haven't used it yet because _someone_ didn't pack makeup remover," Jay shot a glance at Amber. "Everyone knows if you leave it on for too long without washing your face you'll break out."

"Not _everyone_ knows that," Amber growled.

"Smart people do," he retorted.

"Please listen to me. I know we are all tired and hungry and thirsty and bored and worried…but we can still work together and make things work out for ourselves," Jezz said brightly.

Jay smiled. "Yeah I know. Sorry Jezz, Amb. So, you want to put makeup on Amb?"

"I don't know how, but you do," he responded.

"No, no, no!" Amber argued. "Jay is not going anywhere near my face with that fu-fu garbage."

"It's not garbage," Jay responded defensively.

"Pikachhu Pika," Pip argued in her favor.

"It won't work anyway. This is my mom we are talking about. She can see through anything," Amber continued.

"At this point in your life you are only six or seven," said Jezz. "You look a bit different now anyway."

"Jezz is right. Now you have less freckles and your hair is darker and shorter and your eyes are less black and more brown…" Jay listed.

"And you look more womanly," Jezz added.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" she barked at Jezz.

"You…your picture, from when you were nine. You showed to me," he explained. "You were less filled-out than you are now."

Amber still looked upset. She crossed her arms while Pip patted her on the head.

"Jezz, just so you know, Amber really hates being called feminine things, especially when she is cranky," Jay attempted to explain in a whisper. "Don't call her 'womanly' or 'filled-out' or anything like that. It's for your own good."

"I am sorry Amber. I was only seeking to help. I though those were compliments," Jezz sincerely replied.

"They are compliments," she sighed. "It sometimes it gets on my nerves when people talk about me like that. I know I'm a girl but geeze."

"Um yeah so let's move on. Amber, please let me do your makeup," Jay begged. "Please, please, please?"

Amber sighed. "Since it is for the greater good…but you owe me big time."

"Yes!" Jay exclaimed. He put his bag down and started to dig around.

"Not right here in the middle of the road! Let's at least go to a bathroom somewhere," Amber scolded.

"There is probably one inside this restaurant," said Jezz as he pointed to a pizzeria.

"Good, let's go Amb," Jay responded as he took her hand.

Amber groaned as they entered the restaurant. Jezz bought them all milkshakes and then Amber dragged them into the girls' room. As soon as they got inside, Jay placed his bag on the counter near the sinks and excitedly shuffled through his bag. He had black, purple, and blue eyeliner, foundation, various skin tone shades of eye shadow, black and purple mascara, and blush. Amber eyed him nervously as he watched her face intensely and tried to come up with a strategy. Jay discretely dragged a chair from one of the tables and placed it as close to the mirror as he possibly could.

"Sit," he instructed.

Amber moaned then plopped down into the chair. Jezz stood at the other end of the bathroom with the Pokemon, quietly watching from a distance.

"I really wish that Mimikyu could save me right now. Then we'd be able to get teleported out of here," Amber huffed.

Amber growled as her friend held her chin in place in one hand and used a brush to gently dust her face with foundation using the other.

"It is a bit light for you, but I don't think it matters. Some people believe that paler skin is more attractive anyways," Jay commented.

"I am not enjoying this, Jay," Amber hissed.

Jay took a step back to observe her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but that didn't matter until now. He picked up the eyeliner.

"It helps if you open your eyes for this," Jay told her.

She peeked one eye open, then the other. She stared menacingly at the pencil in his hand.

"You want me to keep my eyes open while you put that thing in my eye!?" she shrieked.

"No, I am not going to put it _in_ your eye, I am going to put it _under_ your eye," he specified.

"I believe that Jay will be careful Amber," said Jezz.

"Relax and look up please," Jay requested.

"Fine," Amber groaned.

After the eyeliner was done, Jay took out the eye shadow.

"Do you want purple to match the eyeliner or something lighter?" he asked her.

"Whatever is less painful and takes less time to put on," she answered.

"I will use a beige that is slighter darker than your skin tone," Jay responded.

"Whatever," Amber mumbled.

"I think you are doing an excellent job," Jezz told Jay. "And Amber, it is nice of you to let Jay do this for you."

" _To_ me is more like it," she remarked.

Jay ignored Amber's comments. "I am glad someone appreciates it," Jay told Jezz.

"How would you appreciate it if I took my bow and arrows and shot holes in your Togepi comforter?" Amber asked irritably.

"Amb, don't even joke like that," Jay shuddered.

"Lily and Maya told me that they like the way you do makeup," Jezz told Jay. "And didn't you say that you do Annastasia's makeup too?"

"Yes, I do all of their makeup quite often. Lily is great at makeup too, but A _always_ picks me to do hers," Jay proudly announced.

Jezz grinned. "I am happy that you and your sister get along so well. That isn't true for most siblings."

"My family is filled with dorks, so it is easier for us to all get along. And we do fight sometimes. Not as much as we used to, be we occasionally argue," Jay replied.

Jay moved onto the blush, and then finally the mascara. Amber squirmed for that last one too, as she hated things being put in or near her eyes. Then she looked in the mirror, and her anger faded. Temporarily, of course.

"You look like a princess—oh wait, sorry, I mean, you look very magnificent. Not that you didn't look magnificent before…," Jezz self-consciously stumbled.

"Thanks", Amber responded absently. She was still looking at herself in the mirror.

"I never _noticed how high my cheekbones were, or how deep my eyes looked_ ," she thought to herself. " _I hope Jay doesn't get all smug about this. But if he does, I'll double my plot for revenge."_

But Jay wasn't smug. He knew Amber wouldn't put up with that. He extended his hand to help her up, returned the chair, and then they all picked up their bags.

"What are you going to do, Jay?" Amber questioned. "I think that anyone who might recognize me is going to recognize you."

"I don't know if that is true. I always had this very distinct hairstyle, and this plain wig and brown colored contacts makes me look a lot different, since I usually have purple spiky hair and greenish eyes. And Togekiss can walk with you while I carry Pip on my shoulder. And we are much taller now than we were when we were little. I don't think we will have any problems."

Amber and Jay's stomach both growled very loudly.

"I need to eat," Amber asserted. "This milkshake isn't doing it for me."

"Same," said Jay as he tossed his empty cup into the trash. "But we shouldn't buy more things."

"I know this place where we can get free fruit," said Amber. "It isn't far from my mom's gym."

"What place are you talking about?" Jay suspiciously questioned.

"The Meyer's orchard," she answered.

"You aren't suggested that we rob them, are you?" Jezz nervously inquired.

"They are family friends. They won't mind. They give my family free fruit all the time," Amber assured them.

"We might get caught, since they will not recognize you. Then they will throw us in juvenile detention," Jezz informed her.

"I really don't want to go to juvey," Jay gulped.

"We won't get caught because only dumb people get caught," Amber retorted. "The orchard is ginormous. We will go through the back, and I will use my bow and arrows to knock down some goodies."

Jezz turned to Jay. "I am running low on money, and if Amber says that they are family friends, I think it is okay to do. We can pay them back when we return to the present."

"You guys win," Jay surrendered. "Amb, we better not get caught."

"We won't 'cuz I am not a dummy. Just stay close to me," she instructed.

They reached the back entrance of the Meyer's orchard about half of an hour later. The moment they got there, Mimikyu decided to pop out of its ball.

"Miiiiiii," it hissed.

The typically creepy noise sounded oddly joyful. The trio was happy to see it finally come out.

"Hey dude!" Amber said happily. "Are you here to make us happy or miserable?"

"Mimikyuuuu?" it questioned. They could tell it seemed a bit confused.

"Amber, maybe be a bit more sensitive. Mimikyu doesn't try to curse people, it just happens," Jay chided. Jay switched to his baby voice and patted Mimikyu on the top of its head. "Isn't that right, little guy?"

Mimikyu mournfully bopped its head up and down. All three of them and their Pokemon smiled.

"Do I get another wish then?" Amber asked hopefully.

"Mi," it glumly replied. The trio took that as a 'no'.

Amber took out her bow and an arrow. "Oh well. Okay, you guys: sit back and watch me work."

Jay and Jezz sat down on a tree stub while Amber shot an arrow directly at a bunch of apples. The arrow sliced through them effortlessly, and the Pokemon ran to gather some of the pieces. Amber looked down at the harvest proudly.

"What would you boys do without me?" she teased.

"Starve," they answered in unison.

"Mimikyuuu", the Pokemon chanted as it gathered some persimmons and pears from a nearby stand of trees. It carried the food over to the children.

"Thank you. We very much appreciate this," Jezz told the Pokemon it handed him a red pear.

"There is a great variety here. I feel bad for stealing," Jay sighed as he picked up a persimmon. "Really bad, like am going to go to hell."

"There is no such thing," Amber responded. She took a bite of food. "It's a myth, right Jezz? You are the smart one."

"I don't know," he answered.

"Besides, Jay, your parents spent almost a decade stealing food to survive," Amber reminded him. "When you're hungry, you gotta eat, and that's that."

"I know," he mumbled.

"We can pay for this food later when we to the present. I know the people who run this orchard, and if they knew that me and my friends were out here starving then they would have gladly given me all this food for free," Amber explained.

The kids ate the rest of their fruit in silence. When they were finished, they continued walking through the city.

"I really wish we had cash right now," Jay lamented. "There is a sale at Urban Outfitters."

"Get over it," Amber scolded. "We got bigger issues, like what we are going to do now."

"The Cerulean Gym is only a block away. Don't you think it would be cool to go battle your mom, when she doesn't know it is you? It is a once in a lifetime chance," said Jay.

"I think that is dumb," she responded.

"Why is it 'dumb'?" asked Jezz.

"Because it just is. She is going to know it is me," Amber insisted.

"But we went through all the trouble of getting these disguises. We might as well try it," Jay emphasized. "This is a once in a lifetime—"

"I know, I get it," Amber interrupted. "I suppose it would be interesting…"

"Cool, let's go!" Jay replied happily as he dragged her towards the gym.

"What if your mother is busy now?" Jezz inquired.

"We might as well try," Jay responded.

He knocked on the door vigorously until they heard noises on the other side. Amber adjusted her wig.

"Just a moment please!" Misty called from the other side of the door. A moment later she opened the door. "Hello. Are you three here for your Cascade Badge?"

"Yes actually…" Amber answered slowly.

"She is," Jay spoke up. "Not me and him."

"Alright then. Come on in and let's get ready to battle," Misty responded. She led them towards the area. "Normally I ask that trainers give me a day's notice before they come for their badges, but today has been a slow day; only one trainers stopped by. What is your name?"

"My name is…. Lexi", Amber replied, choosing the first female named that popped into her head.

"Okay Lexi, it is nice to meet you," said Misty as she shook Amber's hand. "There is no need to be nervous. If you have confidence, then so will your Pokemon. Now follow me and we will get started."

The children followed her into the enclosed battle arena. It hadn't changed at all since Amber was seven. The only exception was the permanent marker drawings of Pokemon still present on both the trainer platforms. Jay raised his eyebrows and glanced at Amber. Those weren't there when he last visited the Cerulean Gym, though he had seen them before.

"You'll have to excuse those drawings," Misty told the kids. "A few months ago my six-year old daughter drew all over those platforms in permanent marker while her father was supposed to be watching her. I keep meaning to paint over it…but part of me wants the drawings to stay. It gives the gym a homey feel."

Amber smiled. She had a feeling her mom didn't hate the marker drawings as much as she claimed she did.

"I like the drawings," Jay announced. "But if you really don't want marker there…you could always take picture of the platforms and hang it up somewhere in your house, this way you could still look at them."

"That is a great idea. I think I will do that," Misty replied.

After Misty turned around to head to her platform, Amber poked Jay.

"So, that was your idea," she smirked.

She always thought it was strange that her mother kept photos of those drawings. She had them hanging in the living room. Amber would have never imagined that Jay was the one behind it.

"I guess so," Jay responded.

"I hope you don't mind, but I am going to have my husband officiate," Misty announced. "He is supposed to be here now anyway, and the young girl who has been helping me out around here is busy cleaning the outdoor pool."

"That is fine," said Amber.

"Her mother and her father are going to be watching. I hope Amber doesn't get nervous and blow her cover," Jay whispered to Jezz as Amber climbed the platform with Pip.

"Sorry I'm late!" Ash Ketchum exclaimed as he burst through the Cerulean Gym's main entrance. "I am here now. What did you want me to do? I forget."

"Pikaaachuu?" his Pikachu inquired.

"I wanted you to help me and Viviana clean the outdoor pool, but then these young trainers showed up, and Lexi here wants a gym battle. I need someone to officiate it," Misty explained.

"No problem!" Ash responded enthusiastically.

Ash walked over to where the judges normally stood. He exchanged greetings with the trio and then read the familiar Cerulean City Gym rules aloud. Meanwhile his Pikachu was sniffing the air and staring at Pip and Amber.

"Ok, are you all set?" Misty asked the preteen.

"Sure am," she replied.

"I choose Starmie," Misty announced as she tossed her Pokeball into the air.

"I choose my Pikachu," Amber responded.

Pip stepped forward. Ash's Pikachu's face lit up with recognition. He started tugging on Ash's jeans and chanting in excitement. Then he started to cheer for Pip and Amber while the two of them battled.

"Pikachu, why are you cheering for the opponent?" Ash asked the Pokemon.

"Pikapi Pikachu," Pikachu tried to explained.

"All right Starmie, Kinesis," Misty instructed.

 _"What is Kinesis?"_ Amber wondered. "Okay Pikachu, keep it up with those lightning bolts!"

"Chuu," Pip responded.

"Pip's—I mean Pikachu's—attacks are becoming weaker and weaker," Jezz noted. "Starmie can handle the lightning bolts well."

"I wonder is Amber knows that Kinesis slowly drains the opponent's power," Jay responded. "She should switch out her Pokemon, and used one of her flying types instead."

"Keep at it up Pip—I mean Pikachu! I know you are tired but you can't let her win!" Amber kept encouraging. "You can get her, just keep dodging and using thunderbolt."

Pip fainted from the attack a few seconds later. Amber, Jay, and Jezz were all very surprised, since Pip had handled much stronger opponents in the past. Starmie must have been stronger than it looked. Amber was certain she would have won all three rounds only using Pip, and so she didn't plan on using anyone else. As Amber was deciding her next move, Ash's emotional Pikachu ran to Pip.

"Pikaaa!" he cried over and over as he looked back and forth between Ash, Amber, and Misty.

"What's the matter Pikachu? That other Pikachu is going to be fine," Ash assured him.

Amber held Pip in her arms.

"Do you have healing potions?" Misty asked her.

"I have a few, though I am running low…," Amber started.

She knew her mom always had a huge stock of them. Most gym leaders did, even though it was the trainer's responsibility to always have them on hand.

"No worries. Let's pause this battle and I will get you some," Misty suggested.

"Thanks," Amber responded.

"Funny, you sound a lot like my daughter," Misty commented as she and Ash searched through their stockroom.

"It's good that puberty made Amber's voice more adult," Jezz whispered to Jay.

"Mmhmm," Jay hummed in concurrence.

Pip sprung back to his normally energetic self a moment after the potion slipped down his throat. He hugged Misty in gratitude.

"You're welcome," Misty told him. "Lexi, let's continue."

Amber chose Pidgeot as her next battle partner. Though she knew Pidgeot was not the best Pokemon to use for water battles, she was limited on who she had with her. She figured since Pidgeot had the most experience he would do the best. She was right, because Pidgeot's whirlwind knocked out Starmie and inflicted some noticeable damage on her next Pokemon, a Dugong. After that Amber used Fearrow, her second most experienced partner, and Fearrow managed to finish off Dugong and her mother's Seaking.

"That was a wonderful battle. You have a lot of skill and experience," Misty told her daughter. "I can see you possibly winning the league this year."

"Thanks," Amber responded.

"It's cool you have a Pikachu," said Ash as Pip and his Pikachu had a conversation. "My Pikachu was my first Pokemon ever. We've been together for ages."

Ash's Pikachu jumped into Amber's arms unexpectantly and rubbed up against her face in affection.

"He likes you. I could tell from the moment we walked in here," Ash told her.

Amber pet him on the head. "What can I say? I have a lot of experience with electric types."

"Piii," Pip and Pikachu agreed.

"Well done. Here is your Cascade Badge," Misty congratulated her as she handed it over to Amber. "Have your friends changed their minds about wanting to battle?"

Amber looked over at Jezz and Jay. Misty's Pokemon were crowding around Jay. The kids figured the Pokemon must recognize him by his scent, since he often spent time at the Cerulean Gym playing with Amber after school.

"No, they are all set," she responded.

"Thank you for having us," Jezz said to Misty.

"Anytime," Misty replied.

After the trio was a good distance away from the Cerulean Gym, they turned to Xatu and Mimikyu.

"Xatu, are you done messing with us?" Jay asked the Pokemon.

"Xatu Xatu Xatu," it answered as it shook its head.

"What about you Mimikyu? Can you grant me another wish now?" Amber questioned.

"Mimiiiikyu," Mimikyu sulked.

While they had sympathy for Mimikyu, Amber was done tolerating Xatu. She walked up to the bird and showed him her first.

"That's it. If you don't return us to Kiwi Mountain City right now, I'm going to punch the living daylights out of you," Amber threatened.

Xatu seemed unfazed. Amber was about to scream at it some more, but then a shadow overcame the group. The huddled together, Pokemon and human alike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, the Allamanda City contest is only a few hours away!" Lily announced.

The shiny Meowth was standing on top of a makeshift stage in front of a small audience of children and teens. Gracie, Anika's little sister, raised her hand.

"Yes?" Lily questioned.

"If you never did any contest before, what makes you qualified to give everyone advice and instructions?" the little child inquired.

A few members of the audience giggled.

"I am intelligent, talented, observant, critical, and I have watch a billion of these contests before," Lily listed. "I know what I am doing."

"Whatever," Gracie responded as she rolled her eyes. Benny and Jocelyn laughed with her.

"You are cool. We shoulda become friends earlier," Jocelyn told Gracie.

"I like your group. It is more fun than Ani's group," the nine-year old replied.

"Not true," Anika teased.

"Yes it is!" Gracie giggled.

"Anyway, as I was saying…" Lily spoke loudly. "This next contest is one of the biggest ones in Alola. That means that every hyperbeam, megaball, backflip, front-flip, foxtrot, and thunderbolt has to be perfect, or else none of you are going to make it very far."

"Why is this contest more intense than the other ones? Aren't they all the same?" Mariana asked.

"Nope. This contest is worth double the points of a regular contest. In other words, winning this one contest is the equivalent of winning two regular ones," Lily explained. "That is why we are going to break into teams, and you all are going to practice! I want you to make Master Lily proud!"

"But we are competing against each other. Shouldn't we be trying to beat the other person instead of helping them?" Cassandra questioned.

"You don't get it. All of you have weaknesses and strengths. If you learn your opponents' strengths and weaknesses, then it will help you too. And besides, it is better that someone in our circle wins than say, some nasty Alola person."

"Why don't you like Alonians?" Lucas questioned.

"They are mean and discriminate against Pokemon, that is why," Lily answered. "They treat us like animals. I have visited five salons already because I wanted to get my fur re-done, and not one of them will take me in! They said they don't treat 'my type', and that if my trainer wanted me to have dyed fur, then I should ask them come in with me and be willing to pay triple the price."

"You don't have a trainer though," said Benny.

"And you shouldn't have to pay more," Soledad added.

"That why I am so angry. Some Pokemon like having trainers, but not everyone needs one, wants one, or has one," Lily vented. "And most of the people who do these contests are natives! Tourists like us usually go for the trials. We are one of the expectations, so if we win, it is mostly likely going to be because we beat out the Alonians."

"I get it now. It is nice of you to help. Let us know what you want us to do, Sempai," Lexi responded with a grin.

"Red team will be Cassandra, Takeshi, Benny, Lexi, and Mariana. Blue team will be June, Nolan, Lucas, and Gracie. Yellow team will be Tobie, Carol, Tomoko, Flare, and Maya. And finally, the green team will be me, Anika, Jocelyn, and Tamaki," Lily declared.

"Wait, I want to be with Jocelyn or Gracie!" Benny complained.

"And why can't I be on the same team as June?" Takeshi questioned.

"No offense to her, but no one on the yellow team knows Maya very well. I think it would be easier if she was paired up with June or Jocelyn's team," said Carol.

"I picked these teams out for a reason," Lily told them. "It is a good way for you to get to know one another, and there are less biases this way."

"She makes a good point," Tobie agreed.

"Yeah, and we have our seven contestants all spread out: Cassandra and Benny are red, June and Gracie are blue, Maya is yellow, and Jocelyn and Anika are green," Nolan noticed. "This was a smart idea, Lily."

"Of course it was, it was mine after all," Lily smiled. "Now break it up!"

Lily decided to organize this get-together because she truly wanted everyone to do well. Like her mother, she was a natural-born leader and organizer. Maya was doing the contest alone this time, as Logan wanted to stay home, alone expect for their parents, Squirt Gun, and Jessie and James' Pokemon to hang out with. She liked how independent she and Logan were now. Last year something like this was difficult to pull off; now it was very rare that Logan insisted on doing things with her. She had a feeling Maya had something to do with that.

"Lily, can you help Jackson improve his quick attack?" Benny requested.

"You are supposed to be working with the other Pokemon on your team," she reminded him.

"I know, but Jackson really likes you," Benny responded.

"Eeeveee," the Pokemon affirmed.

"Alright then. Jackson, Benny: come with me," Lily instructed.

Lily led the pair to a spot on the beach where no one else was practicing.

"Jackson, have you considered evolving yet?" Lily asked the younger Pokemon. "You Eevee get a ton of different options. You can become a Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Sylveon, Leafeon, Bugseon—"

"What is a 'Bugseon'?" Benny inquired. "I never heard of that one."

"Bugseon is a bug type Eevee. Eevee can evolve into a Bugseon if it learns a bug type move," Lily answered.

"Bug type moves? Like what?" he continued.

"Sticky web, string shot, quiver dance…," she listed. "If you can teach your Eevee one of those moves, then he will evolve into Bugseon."

"Bugseon," Benny responded in awe. "What do you think, Jackson? Do you want to become a Bugseon?"

"Veeee!" Jackson exclaimed.

"He likes that idea," said Lily. "Bug type moves can be tricky to learn though."

"Do you know how I can get Jackson to learn some?" Benny inquired.

"First Jackson has to reach level 20," Lily replied. "What level is he at now?"

Benny scanned Jackson with his Pokedex. "Level seventeen."

"You don't have further to go. We should practice quick attack. Mastering a new move or improving an old one is an efficient way to level up," Lily explained.

"Cool! I can't wait. Jackson, this is going to be so much fun!" Benny gushed.

"Eeevee!"

Lily spent the next twenty minutes helping Jackson improve his quick attack, which mostly involved him chasing her around. When she decided that she had a good enough workout, she asked his team member Cassandra to help him out with her Jolteon and Furret, both of whom had already mastered the move. She moved onto the yellow team, mainly because she wanted to see how Maya was doing.

"Maya is a great dancer," Tomoko told Lily as she approached the group. "She is going to do a fire dance for the contest."

"Sounds adventurous," Lily replied. "And badass."

"I thought so too. Can I practice it for you?" Maya inquired.

"That is why I came over," Lily responded.

Maya grinned and then got into her starting position. She was working with several of Flare's fire type Pokemon, who offered to help her out. Also joining her was Jay's Chimchar, who had been left behind when Jay disappeared. She, Chimchar, Pansear, and Charmelion then performed a fire ballet. It dazzled the other teams, forcing them to step up their game.

"That was incredible!" Lily squealed. "You are the most purrfect Pokemon!"

Maya blushed. "Thank you. You are always so sweet."

"Not as sweet as you are," Lily replied as she rubbed her head against Maya's.

"If you need a moment, we can go away for a bit," Flare jokingly offered.

"I have to return to my team anyway. Those losers will be lost without me," Lily responded. "Maya, your dance looks excellent. I think you should go help some of the younger contestants. June looks really lost."

"I will," Maya agreed. "Thanks love."

Lily returned to her group consisting of Jocelyn, Anika, and Tamaki.

"You know, I shoulda signed up for this contest. It seems you dudes are having a lot of fun with it. I just don't like battling, but that doesn't seem to be the most important part," said Tamaki.

"It isn't the most important part, but it is still important," Anika stressed.

"Well I don't totally suck at battling. Some say I am pretty good, so long as I am working with my own Pokemon," Tamaki responded.

"We have a long way to go if we are going to do well in any part though," Lily told them.

"Other than the part about them being prejudice, why is it so important for everyone to do well?" Anika questioned.

"I want them to feel good about something. I think a victory will help move that along," she answered.

"That is sweet. You aren't as tough as you look," Anika replied.

"Then you have a lot to learn," Lily grinned. "Now get back to work!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lyrics by: Darren Chriss

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **In The Next Chapter:**

The trio is rescued

Ralph returns

No one knows who to thank

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: We are getting close to the end with only a few more chapters left. I haven't written an epilogue yet though. I have several ideas for it but I haven't even started on a draft yet. Let me know what your ideas are about this. Thank you all for the kind reviews and please enjoy the holidaysJ


	38. Back to Kiwi Mountain

_-Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_

 **Back in Kiwi Mountain**

 _"_ _Stuck it out this far together  
Put our dreams through the shredder  
Let's toast 'cause things got better  
And everything could change like that  
And all these years go by so fast  
But nothing lasts forever_ _"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jezz, Amber, and Jay were confused by the black haze that Mimikyu had created. Togekiss, Pip, and Vileplume clung to their trainers. Mimikyu also decided to hold onto Amber, and everyone else was in their balls. Together they watched the city slowly transform into the interior of a familiar building: a Pokemon Center. The first face they saw was that of a Nurse Joy, who was just entering the lobby area in which they stood.

"What are you three still doing here?" she demanded.

"We just got here," Jay answered slowly. "Don't you recognize us?"

Nurse Joy took a closer look at their faces. "You! You are those missing children!"

The three of them nodded in response.

Nurse Joy made them all sit down on the couch. "I—you I don't know what to say! Are you really them? Half the world has been trying to spot you. Tell me your names."

"Amber K"

"Jay Paul Morgan"

"Jezz Tonaka"

"Stay here," she instructed. "I am going to call Officer Jenny."

Nurse Joy left to go call the police. The kids figured there was no point in arguing with her. They were actually excited by the concept of being escorted back home, regardless of whether or not the police were involved. The trio had only a few minutes to talk before Nurse Joy and her Chansey, Audino, and Wigglytuff re-entered the room.

"Your families must be so worried! Everyone in Alola and beyond is looking for you!" she lectured. "Of all the places to show up, you come here. I don't get how you got passed all the roadblocks."

"Our Mimikyu teleported us here," said Amber. "We think."

"May you please explain what you mean by 'roadblocks'?" Jezz inquired.

"The roadblocks are in place because there is going to be a nasty hurricane," she answered. "This place is supposed to get hit very badly. That is why there are no Pokemon or trainers here. Everyone living on this island had to evacuate to other parts of Alola."

"Then why are you and your Pokemon still here?" Amber asked.

"I came to make sure I had everything important out of this building. The police know I am still in here and they are coming to pick me up soon as possible, since the hurricane is coming sometime tonight. You three and your Pokemon will have to come with me," Joy explained.

While Nurse Joy continued talking to his friends, Jay was looking around the Pokemon Center's lobby. He noticed a calendar on the wall and was relieved to find that it presented the correct date, though he figured that they had returned to the present when Nurse Joy recognized them.

"I am supposed to be getting escorted out of here by four. As you see it is already 3:50, so my ride should be here soon. I don't have much food, only a few pieces of fruit that I can give you," Nurse Joy told them.

"We would very much appreciate that," Jezz replied.

Nurse Joy left the room to get their food and to grab some last-minute items that she wanted to take from the center. After she left, Jay pointed out the calendar on the wall. They all smiled.

"I wonder why Mimikyu brought us here and not to the bungalow," Jezz wondered aloud.

"Probably because that is where I said I wanted to go," Amber mumbled. "At least we are in the present, and in Alola. Now as long as Xatu doesn't pull anything, we should be able to get home soon."

"I am worried that there is going to be a hurricane. I wonder if this is the aka lele's doing," Jay wondered aloud.

"It might be. I certainly hope that it is not. Mary did say that they aka lele always brought about terrible trouble," Jezz noted worriedly.

"There is no point in worrying about it," Jay pointed out. "And you know better than we do that hurricanes are common here in Alola."

"I suppose that is true," Jezz replied.

Amber and Jay each took a deep breath and then stretched out onto the couch. Jezz ignored them and instead stared down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked him.

"I am afraid to go back with you," he said quietly.

"You have to come with us," Amber responded. "We are not letting you out of our sight. Why are you afraid?"

"I afraid because I do not know what to expect. I am afraid that I have permanently ruined all the good relationships that I have formed here. I have run away from many places in my lifetime, but I never returned to anyone before, not willingly anyway," he explained. "Sometimes I feel that I don't belong with you."

"You do belong with us. In our trio," Jay replied. "We need to stick together, and you already know that."

"But when I go back how can I explain what I've done? How could they forgive me? Then one day they will discover who I really am and it will lead to more rejection and pain," he murmured sadly.

Jezz turned around so that he wouldn't have to face them. Amber fumed. She spun him back around and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Listen here. You aren't allowed to just show up, change everything, and then just walk away. You are going to stay with us, and the three of us will get back our families and you aren't going to bitch and whine about it ever again," she lectured.

Jezz froze and his tears stopped. Jay pried Amber's fingers off of Jezz's shirt and urged her to relax. Amber did not like Jay trying to defend Jezz when they both knew he was wrong.

Amber kept reprimanding him. "If I wake up and you are gone I'll never be able to stop worrying about you for as long as I live. You are wrong if you actually think the best option is to run away again."

"She is right, Jezz," Jay quietly replied.

"I'm so sorry," he choked out.

Amber's tension eased up and she have Jezz a half-hug. "I suppose I'll have to wait and see how sorry you are. Don't do that again."

"I won't," he whispered.

Nurse Joy returned to the lobby and handed each of them an apple. "The good news is that the police are here in their motorboat. They will take us to Melemele Island. Then you will be escorted back to your families," she told the group.

"Great," the trio responded.

"Oh dear, were you crying?" she asked Jezz.

"No ma'am," he answered as he wiped his eyes with a tissue he had in his pocket.

"Ok then. I would like to know why you ran away, if you don't mind telling me. I won't share this information with anyone else unless you want me to. I suppose I am just curious. Your story has been all over the news. It seemed that you had vanished from the Earth," said Nurse Joy. "Care to explain?"

"My Xatu teleported us all back in time," Jezz answered.

It wasn't the whole truth, but it was a good start. It was going to take them a long time to explain the whole story, and Jezz we not ready to go there yet. Amber and Jay let him take the lead.

"You must have a powerful Xatu. They cannot do that until they have a very high level of experience," Joy responded. "But why didn't you come back?"

"My Xatu doesn't respect me, I think it is because I am a fearful person. Some Pokemon will not respect their trainers if they think that they are weak and do not deserve their respect. I believe that my Xatu feels this way about me. I accidentally traveled back in time with Xatu, and I took my friends with me. This was a mistake. Finally, after several we managed to return," Jezz told her.

Amber and Jay silently agreed with the story. It was concise and explanatory, and therefore good enough to satisfy the curiosity the dozens of people who were bound to ask them these same questions. They would save the true and twisted tale for the important people.

"I remember the day before you disappeared from this Pokemon Center. Your group was very kind. They were all so worried when they woke up and couldn't find you that day," the nurse told them. "They will be glad to see you again."

"We are hoping they will be glad and not angry," said Jay.

"I am sure they will be relieved to have you back. They were upset that you were gone, of course, but this wasn't your fault. It was scary for them, and I am sure it was scary for you too. I know they will be happy to have you once more," Joy responded. "Now let us go outside. I can hear them landing."

The kids followed her outside. There were three officer Jennys and a few other cops in uniform. They had a large motorboat behind them. They were relieved to see the children, and grateful that Nurse Joy had them with her. The ushered them onto the boats. As soon as they were settled, the captain started the boat and they were on their way to Melemele Island.

"I always wondered why there are so many Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys. Can you tell us?" Jay asked his fellow travel companions.

"Well, it is an interesting story, really," Nurse Joy responded. "I'll tell you later. There is not enough time to explain the whole thing. Melemele isn't that far away from here."

"I have a similar tale to tell, but I think we should save it for some other time," said one of the Officer Jennys. "But it is interesting, I'll tell you that."

Amber noticed a Team Skull bracelet on Officer Jenny's wrist and asked about it.

"Team Skull used to have a questionable reputation back several years ago," said Officer Jenny. "But now they are on very good terms with the people of Alola, well, at least they are harmless. It is similar to the way Team Rocket once was in Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, and the Orange Islands. My husband has been a member of Team Skull since before he was born. The organization is important to my family."

Amber and Jay both wondered what she meant by 'family'. It could mean her immediate family, or the endless collection of Officer Jennys.

"That's cool," Jay said after a while

"I would encourage you all to call your parents the moment we land on shore. We have a phone you can borrow. They probably have already been contacted and informed that you were safe, but they are going to want to hear your voices," Nurse Joy told the kids.

"We will," they agreed.

"Perfect," Officer Jenny replied.

"Do you think the Pokemon Center is really going to get blown away by the impending typhoon?" Jezz questioned.

"The weather reports all say that the winds are going likely going to reach up to 176 mph, so it's important to take precautions and evacuate just in case," the officer responded.

"I heard there is going to be more hail and rain, and it is supposed to be worse than it last time," Nurse Joy anxiously added.

"Last time?" Jay inquired.

"The last few days we have seen some horribly intense storms," she replied. "Mostly at night. The storms have killed about a dozen people and left countless other injured, sometimes seriously. This is the worst it has been in over a hundred years."

"I don't know if anyone ever told you about the story of the aka lele…" Officer Jenny started.

"We shouldn't bring that up now," Nurse Joy interrupted.

"We know what the aka lele is, at least a little bit," said Amber. "Can you tell us more?"

"I am not sure what you know, but first and foremost, the aka lele is a curse that some Mimikyu are able to create. When a Mimikyu becomes disturbed, whether it be lonely, scared, or anxious, it can project those fears onto other people in the forms of destructive forces: storms, accidents, bad luck…" Officer Jenny listed. "It is mostly high level Mimikyu that have this ability, and because of its high level, it is able to create massive turmoil."

"Whoa," the trio remarked. Though they already had this knowledge, it was scary to see a frightened police officer.

" _It is a good thing Mimikyu went back into its ball,"_ Amber mused.

Though Mimikyu was inside its Pokeball, it could still hear everyone around it. It stayed inside, though it grew steadily more disturbed as time went on. Five minutes later they arrived on Melemele Island.

"This island is famous for being the first island that Pokemon trainers from other regions land on first. This is where Professor Rosedale does most of her research," the captain of their small boat explained. "Now good luck kids, get home safely!"

The kids thanked him and then stepped off the boat. The captain drove the boat away, but the Officer Jennys and Nurse Joy stayed with them.

"Professor Rosedale is the professor that Soledad and her group of Geo-catchers are working for," Jay reminded his friends. "I wonder if they are still looking for those Morelull."

"Tamaki mentioned something about her fascination with Mimikyu," Jezz responded. "Perhaps she is researching the aka lele."

"I know that she is. The professor and I are friends, and she has mentioned it to me before," Nurse Joy replied.

The women led the three of them to a different pier. An officer explained how a boat was coming to take them to their home island. The trio boarded to the new boat, and then their escorts waved them good-bye.

"Good luck! Your families will be waiting for you when you land!" Officer Jenny called out to them as the boat pulled away.

"Thank you so much for your help!" Jezz called after them.

Amber and Jay added to that. Then the trio let their Pokemon out of their balls and turned to face one another.

"The adventure finally comes to an end," Jay announced. "It was a long, tough, road, but we made it."

Amber noticed that Jezz looked flushed, and she felt his face.

"Jezz, you are on fire. Why didn't you tell us that you weren't feeling well?" Amber demanded.

"I didn't want to cause more trouble," he stammered.

"Don't worry, we are going to be back at the bungalow soon. We'll get food, water, and everything will be okay," Jay told him.

"Togekisss!"

"Pikaa!"

"Vilepluuume!"

"Chimmme!"

"You are right," Jezz responded weakly. "Soon everything will be fine…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the bungalow, the group of Lucy, Rita, Rumika, Annastasia, Professor Rosedale, and Keaka Kapule were waiting for something to happen. They were confused. Sandshrew kept telling them that the hypnosis strategy had worked, but they were having a difficult time believing it.

"I succeeded, I assure you. The children are on their way," Sandshrew insisted. "You humans are being ungrateful, after everything that I have done—"

"Okay, but we don't have any evidence that says that is true," Annastasia anxiously interrupted.

"Wait and see," it responded. "You shall get a call."

The phone rang five seconds later. Everyone jumped to it, but Lucy got there first.

"Morgan's residence," she spoke into the receiver.

"Good afternoon, this is Officer Jenny of the Kiwi Mountain City Police District," said the woman on the other side of the line. "We would like to speak to the head of this household."

"This is she," Lucy excitedly responded.

She put the phone on speaker so that the others could here. Everyone exchanged happy and hopeful expressions. Sandshrew exited the room as Michio entered.

"Shh, come sit with us," Annastasia told him as she patted the spot next to her. He didn't know what was going on, but he obeyed.

"We found your son, Jay Morgan, and nephew Jezz Tonaka, at the Pokemon Center in Kiwi Mountain City. They and their friend Amber Ketchum are now being escorted to Melemele Island. We are going to have an officer bring them to your address. Is this fine, or would you prefer to bring them somewhere else?"

"No! Bring them here, that is perfect," Lucy told the officer. "Thank you."

"No problem. You will get a call right before they arrive," she told them.

Looks of relief washed over them.

"I sure hope this is for real, it seems as it is too good to be true," said Annastasia.

"I wouldn't say that it is too good to be true, rather I'd say it's about time," said Rita. "We are going to have to give Jezz a long talk, and I am going to be the one to start it."

"Sandshrew was right, it managed to get them back," said Rumika. "I can hardly believe it. I thought it was going to mess with us. You can never tell with that creature."

"I learned that with Sandshrew, you have to take everything literally. As literally as possible, I think that will work, but even then I am not sure," Annastasia replied.

"I am happy that this worked out," Keaka told them. "I should probably go, give your family their space."

"You are welcome to stay, you too professor," Rumika told them.

"No thank you. I will get going," Professor Rosedale responded. "Congrats on finally getting this sorted out."

Annastasia stood up. "Thank you both for your help. I am going to call my parents the moment they arrive. They are going to want to know about this immediately."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessie and James asked Acorn and Aliyah to teleport them back towards the bungalow the moment after they got off the phone with Annastasia. When they arrived, the kids were home, and they heard Jay frantically trying to explain something to Annastasia.

"Anna-chan, what is going on?" James questioned as he stepped into the room.

Inside the living room, Jezz was lying on the couch with his eyes closed while Lucy and Meowth held a cool towel to his head. Rita was on the phone with someone, Amber appeared to be trying to explain something to Rumika and Logan, and Annastasia was talking to Jay.

"Jay!" his parents exclaimed in unison.

James and Jessie pushed Annastasia out of the way so that they could embrace him snugly.

"Mom, papa, I am okay, but he isn't," said Jay as he gestured to Jezz.

James let go and walked up to Jezz. "What is wrong with him?"

"We aren't really sure. When we were almost here he had some kind of a panic attack and passed out," Amber answered.

"I never heard of such a thing. Why was he panicking?" James questioned.

Rita hung up her cellphone. "Keaka is coming to take a look. She just left a ten minutes ago, and she will be here any minute. And so you all know, this isn't the first time this has happened to Jezz. When he gets overly stressed-out, he passes out. Not only was he sick, but he was probably terrified of coming back here. Amber and Jay said that he was freaking out about coming back here."

"It's strange how this just happened so suddenly," said Jay. "We weren't expecting this at all."

"I don't understand why he'd be afraid to come back. You all are weird, but not _that_ scary," Michio remarked.

"It's a long story," Jay responded.

Chimecho and Bleu were using their healing abilities on Jezz while Amber and Jay tried to explain what happened to the adults. Annastasia sat down next to Jezz, whose eyes were now opening. She encouraged him to talk. Then he looked at her, then turned his head to look at his friends.

"This is what he did to us. He stared at us, but couldn't talk. Then he got shaky and fell," Amber explained.

"Rita, you said Jezz did this before?" Annastasia inquired.

She nodded. "Jezz had a series of nightmares that were so intense, that he thought they were real. He claimed to be hallucinating, and according to the other volunteers at Spectrum, he was yelling at them. They woke him up and tried to explain what he was doing, and he panicked for some reason. He passed out, and the doctors found that his heartbeat was at 180 beats per minutes and is blood pressure was four times higher than what is considered safe."

"I took his vitals a few moments ago, and his heart rate and blood pressure were really high," Annastasia told everyone. She placed a hand on his chest. "His heart is slowing down now, which is good, because his heartbeat was at 190 two minutes ago. That is the highest I have ever seen in a child." Annastasia said worriedly. "He needs to take a medication that will calm him down."

"Why don't we have Acorn and Aliyah teleport him to the hospital?" asked Rumika.

"Jezz is terrified of doctors," Rita answered. "It will only freak him out more. Keaka will be here any minute, and she had that advanced medical kit with her when she cleaned up Michio's hand not that long ago. Now he won't have to go all the way to the hospital."

"That was a smart thing to do," said James.

"How do you know he is terrified of doctors?" Lucy inquired.

"He told me. I am not very surprised. Doctors don't usually treat trans people with a lot of respect. He has had a lot of bad experiences with doctors," Rita replied.

"He told us that too one time," Jay added.

Jessie turned to Jay. "On a different note. We have a lot to talk about."

"I know," he sighed. "I already explained everything to A. Are you really going to make me do it again?"

Jessie and James turned to Annastasia, who gave them a thumb's up sign in return. Then the doorbell rang.

"Keaka, it is a good thing you are here," said Annastasia as she entered the home.

"He isn't looking very good," she commented after she took a look at Jezz. "What happened here?"

"We aren't quite sure," said James. "The kids said he had a panic attack."

"First, he got a fever, then he was all upset because he was nervous about coming back, and then he was shaking and got a fever and couldn't talk all of a sudden", Amber told her.

"He can't tell seem to talk now, either," Jay added.

"Is he allergic to anything?" Keaka inquired.

"We don't know," Jessie answered. "Annastasia, do you know?"

"I don't think he is, but I can check. The Hale's lawyer had recently given me all his information, and though there isn't much, they might have allergies listed." Annastasia replied before leaving the room.

"Why does A have all his information?" Jay questioned.

"Umm, we will tell you later," James responded as he looked away.

"In the meantime, I am going to do a blood test on him," Keaka announced. "These symptoms are side effects of some poisons. Sometimes, a person can get infected even if they do not recall getting attacked. It usually only happens to people will very poor immune systems though."

"He has that," Amber informed her.

Jezz didn't seem to care or even noticed when Keaka took his blood. She then opened up her bag and pulled out a liquid-filled plastic bag and a long, thin tube.

"I will give him an IV so that he can get hydrated, and the medicine will work better this way," Keaka explained. "I can do a blood test now, since I have my computer and a testing kit with me. It should only take about ten minutes."

"Mom, why the hell were you carrying around all this stuff? All you needed to take care of my hand was some disinfectants and bandages," said Michio.

"I am always prepared. I am a leader, it is my responsibility," she answered.

"Ha, doesn't that sound familiar?" Annastasia nudged Michio. "Keaka and I are two of the same."

"Great," he responded unenthusiastically.

Annastasia handed Keaka Jezz's list of medications and incomplete medical history. "I don't think he is allergic to anything."

"Excellent," Keaka responded. She put a new medication in his IV.

"That isn't painful, is it?" Jay asked worriedly as she watched her work.

"It probably is hurting him a little bit, but not much. I am always very careful," she replied.

Jay nodded. "Okay, thanks."

"Thank you for coming to help," Annastasia told Michio's mother.

"It wasn't any trouble," Keaka responded as she finished entering data into her computer. "I am not sure if he was poisoned, but he obviously was very freaked out. But he is okay now."

Jezz had closed his eyes. They could tell by his breathing that he had fallen asleep.

"I gave him a tranquilizer," Keaka explained. "Don't worry, it is safe. I used it before on—M"

"Mother! You don't have to tell everyone!" Michio scolded.

"It's is not a big deal," she nonchalantly replied. "My point is that it isn't very strong. He probably only fell asleep because he was tired, and the tranquilizer made him relaxed enough to do so."

"Jezz hardly slept the last few days," said Amber. "He was always reading. We told him not to but he wouldn't listen."

"He is addicted to reading. You are never going to get him to stop," said Rita. "I've tried."

"We should let him rest. Let's move somewhere else," Keaka suggested.

Everyone agreed, and everyone but Jezz's Pokemon moved to the kitchen. Jay could hardly speak, because now both his parents were hugging him in the most constrictive way possible.

"Tell us what happened. Are you sure you are okay?" Jessie asked worriedly as they continued to smush Jay.

"Parents, you are squeezing me," Jay squeaked.

"Sorry," they apologized and let go. "No go, explain yourself."

"I told you that it is a really long story", Jay told his family.

"Well we have nothing but time," Jessie told the kids.

"I will explain," Annastasia offered.

Annastasia led her parents into her bedroom down the hall. She closed the door and the three of them sat down on her bed.

"I am so relieved that A, Rita, and that woman…Michio's mother? Anyway, I am relieved that they are here," Jay whispered to Amber as he glanced down the hall. "They saved the day."

"Mmmhmm. I wonder where Jezz's guardians are," Amber responded. "The cops told us that they called our families. My mom and dad called and said that they were on their way. No one mentioned the Hales."

"Let's ask," Jay suggested. He walked up to Rumika and tapped her on the shoulder. "Rumika, Jezz is going to want to see his guardians when he wakes up. Do you know where they are? We should at least call and explain things."

Jay was overheard by Meowth and Lucy. The cat Pokemon decided to save Rumika the tough talk. Meowth and Lucy approached Jay and Amber.

"Yous two follow me," Meowth instructed.

"Sure," Jay responded, though he was unsure of what was happening.

Meowth and Lucy took them to the back porch.

"Why are we out here?" Amber questioned.

"Jezz's guardians passed away," Lucy told them.

"But how? They were young. Younger than my parents," Jay gasped.

"Dere was a storm. It was a really huge and nasty storm too. It caused a pileup on the highway," Meowth explained.

"That is horrible. Jezz is going to be crushed," said Jay.

"He is going to be a mess," Amber sighed. "I don't think anyone should tell him when he first wakes up. He is already very upset."

"But I don't think that it would be better to wait. Are we supposed to get him to calm down only to make him more upset a few minutes later?" Jay questioned.

"He needs to rest for a while. When he is in a calm place, someone will explain," Lucy told them.

"Ok," the duo agreed. "But this is really horrible."

"When was this?" asked Jay.

"It was de night dat de three of yous three disappeared. Rita was in the accident too. She hurt herself very badly, broke several ribs, but she was able to recover," Meowth explained.

"She looks so good! There is no way she broke ribs. Those take a long time to heal. I know because my dad broke a bunch of ribs one time," said Amber.

"Gary Oak, Professor Ivy, and Professor Rosedale were able to create a super potion that can heal bones within 36 hours," Lucy replied. "Rita was the test subject. She healed fine, with no additional pain."

"It must have been painful when she broke them though," Amber responded.

"Naturally," Lucy concurred.

"I wonder how they managed to create such an awesome medicine. They are going to make a lot of money that way," Jay responded.

"They used the essence of these special blue and green Morelull. Soledad's group of Geocatchers were assigned to find them. Professor Rosedale has spent decades trying to find the secret ingredient, and once she got it, she was able to make this amazing potion," said Lucy.

"But they can't bring back the dead," Amber sighed.

"No, nothing can," Lucy replied.

The group of four returned to the kitchen. Amber and Jay got some food and attempted to answered all the adults' various questioned about what they did and why. Amber withheld talking about Mimikyu though, as she felt as though it would be better if Jezz was there to help her explain everything. Ten minutes later, Amber's parents showed up.

"Amber! Amber!" she heard her mother's voice calling.

Amber stumbled out of the kitchen and into the front room to greet them. "Hey mom and dad."

"We are so glad you are okay!" they exclaimed in unison. Now it was Amber's turn to be crushed by a hug. "You had us so worried! You should have never ran away."

"I know. I was dumb, as usual," she mumbled.

"No, you aren't dumb…well, what you did was dumb…" Misty lectured.

"Pika!"

"Azumarillllll!"

"I am sure you had a good reason though. Right?" Ash questioned.

"Yep," Amber nodded.

"We know why you did it: you wanted to help your friend. But we don't get _how,_ " said Misty.

"I got help from a rare Pokemon," Amber proudly stated.

"A legendary?" Ash questioned with wide eyes. "Which one?"

"Technically it isn't a legendary, but it is super cool," Amber responded. "Mimikyu. A level 500 hundred Mimikyu."

"That's incredible. That means that they are real after all," Misty murmured. "Amber, are you making this up?"

"We swear it is true," Jay defended. He had just walked out of the kitchen and came forward until he was standing next to Amber. "Amber, show it to them."

"First, you gotta understand that Mimikyu is really shy and doesn't' like to come out of its ball," Amber told them. "Ok, Mimikyu, can you please come out? Its only my parents, Jay, Togekiss, two Pikachu, and an Azumarill. They aren't going to fuss over you."

The ball shook, and Mimikyu jumped out. It hissed, grabbing the attention of the occupants of the kitchen, which happened to be everyone else in the house at the moment.

"You caught a Mimikyu. They are great Pokemon," said James. "Very um…. helpful…and loyal…"

"If they are on your side," Ash remarked. "This one doesn't seem to hate Pikachu as much as the last Mimikyu I met."

"It doesn't like Pip that much, but it stopped attacking him," Amber responded.

"Amber and Jay claim that this Mimikyu is a level five hundred," Misty announced.

"No way!"

"It can't be!

"The aka lele!"

Keaka nodded. "So, this is the Pokemon who has been creating all this trouble. She walked up to the Mimikyu and kneeled down. Mimikyu let her pet its head. "Have you decided to stop yet?"

Mimikyu nodded and looked into the eyes of Amber and Jay. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Congratulations, children. You have given Mimikyu the gift of trust, and it decided to reciprocate. This is very lucky," Keaka told them.

"Does this mean no more bad luck?" Michio questioned.

"That is precisely what it means. Pokemon never lie. If this Pokemon says it is going to stop, then it will stop," she answered.

 _"_ _I wonder then if we will start to have good luck,"_ Annastasia silently mused. _"_ _If it can create bad luck when it is distressed, why wouldn't it be able to make good luck when it is at peace_?"

"By the way, we know four Pokemon and a fusion that always lie," said Jessie.

"Dis again? I told yous guys years ago dat I only lie because yous make me," Meowth asserted.

"But you lie to us too," James pointed out.

"What can I say except dat humans corrupt Pokemon?" he retorted.

Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it. You keep up your fun little chat," said Rita as she went to answered the door.

Rita scowled when she noticed who was standing on the stoop.

"Ralph?" Rita questioned.

Everyone sensed the drama about to ensure, and left the front room in order to go to other parts of the house.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Rita demanded.

Ralph coughed and composed himself. "One of my close friends was one of the police officers who took those kids here."

"And?" she asked irritably.

"I wanted to say that I am happy they made it back. When we were together, you talked about that Jezz kid a lot," said Ralph.

"We were never _together,_ " Rita argued. "We worked next to each other for a tiny, miniscule, insignificant amount of time."

"We did more than just worked," he responded.

Rita stepped forward, onto the front porch. She shut the door so that no one from inside the house could hear them.

"I don't know what your problem is. You leave me because you get jealous for no reason, and then you try to make me agree to all these dumb things, now you are here, pretending that you care about Jezz…you are frustrating. You left, and it took too long for you to return. Now leave," she demanded.

"Um, Rita, I only left for a few days. Not that much time has passed since our last kiss," Ralph pointed out.

"It was an intense few days," she huffed.

"I didn't mean to make you so feel that way," he confessed. "I am sorry. Making you upset was not my intention."

"But you still did it," Rita coldly responded. "Answer my questions: why are you here, I mean like, _really_ here?"

"I want us to be friends. I have been trying to find a context to come talk to you, and this seemed like a good one, since I am genuinely curious to see how you and Jezz are doing," Ralph answered.

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore," Rita replied.

"I never said that," he argued. "I said that we should get different partners because I didn't want you to play me anymore. I know what I said was harsh, but I am pissed that you ghosted me. Can you un-ghost me? I don't know what I did to make you so upset anyway. I figured you wouldn't care after I left. I was shocked when your friends casually mentioned that you were depressed because of me," he continued.

"A talked to you?" Rita questioned in disbelief. "You two talked about me?"

"Yeah, but don't get offended. She didn't say anything against you. I saw her at headquarters the other day. I asked her how you were feeling and she said that you were recovering physically but you were still depressed because I left you and got a new partner," he responded.

"Oh, okay," Rita acknowledged. "That's true. It is a douche-bag move to dump one person because you think they are a whore only to go find a new girl the next day."

"I am not seeing anyone else," he told her.

"Liar. Annastasia told me you were with this new girl, and I know she isn't the innocent type. She replaced me as your Team Rocket partner, and the two of you drive around together," said Rita.

Ralph laughed. "I agree that she isn't the innocent type, but trust me, we aren't like that. She is my stepsister."

"Stepsister? You are kidding," Rita responded.

"No, we are, truly," Ralph insisted. "I know she has a reputation, but there is no reason for you to be jealous. Speaking of envy, I am surprised that you are the jealous type. With the hundreds of guys you have hooked up with—"

"I have not hooked up with hundreds of guys, and I am not jealous!" she forcefully asserted.

"You were distressed when you saw me with some other person, because you wanted me to be with you instead. That is what jealously is," he replied. "I told you what I want. Now tell me what you want."

Rita closed her eyes for a moment and rubbed her temples. She could only think of one good answer out of a handful of decent responses, but even the best option for some reason still seemed unappealing. It was stressful for a girl who usually knows exactly what she wants, and how to get it, to be confronted and without a clue.

"I want us to be Team Rocket partners again," Rita finally answered.

"I don't want to be your work partner if you are going to be bringing random guys into our assigned cabin or dorm room at night," he asserted. "If you work together, we are going to have to live together, at least sometimes, and I am not going to let you kick me out every time you decide to hook up with someone."

"You are missing the point," Rita said impatiently.

"What is the point then?" he inquired.

"My point is that I want us to go back to sleeping together. Just you and me," she explained.

Ralph crossed his arms. "And you want me to accept that? Accept being used? Not every person in the world is like you, Rita. Some of us want the people we sleep with to have some significance beyond a casual friendship. We can be friends, and you can see other people, but I am not going to let you use me."

"We can have more than just a casual friendship. We can have a…I don't know what to call it…like committed friends with benefits deal. I won't see other people, you won't see other people, and we'll see each other a lot," she suggested.

"That is what I thought we were originally. I thought I was special to you, not the third guy this month," Ralph responded. "I feel like if we went back to that you would cheat on me at some point."

Rita huffed. "I didn't 'cheat' on you, ever. We had a misunderstanding. You didn't have to call me a bitch and leave me alone in this hospital, then trick me into thinking you had a new girlfriend the next day."

"I was upset. I am sorry I did that," he apologized. "But I didn't trick you, you misinterpreted things."

"So, was this just one big misunderstanding? Are we going to call it that and then agree to go back to the way things were?" Rita questioned.

"That sounds good to me. I like you a lot. You hurt me more than anyone else has ever when you told me that I was not the only one," he told her. "I am ready to move on. Can we do that? Learn from our mistakes and be an actual real couple?"

"I would like that, if—" Rita paused.

"If what?" he asked.

"I am not sure how to say this without sounding like a bitch, but can we be discreet about this? I don't want to announce to the world that I have a bo—um boyfriend," she confessed.

"Why? I am smart, exceedingly handsome, friendly, and not a complete failure," Ralph laughed, even though he wasn't all that amused by her suggestion.

"I know all that, but…I have never been that type of girl, you know? The type that needs a guy. The type that loves white weddings and roses and diamond rings. It is an uncomfortable identity for me to require," Rita clarified.

"I think it is obvious that you don't actually _need_ me, and never said I wanted a white wedding or roses or diamond rings," he responded. "I was only curious as to why you would feel ashamed of me."

"I am not ashamed…or" she paused again. _"_ _I guess this means that I am. No, it doesn't mean that_.

"Rita, please finish your sentence," Ralph requested.

"I don't like PDA. I don't like lots of snuggles, or holding hands, or cheesy gifts, or anything associated with Valentine's Day or White Day. If you propose to me I will say 'no', not matter how many gifts you get me," she listed. "But…if you insist…I will tell people that you are my boyfriend. I will come home every night to you, and not go looking for other people. I will let you meet my parents and my little siblings and my friends. I will stand up for you whenever you need me to, and I won't yell at you anymore. Will you accept these conditions? Because this won't work out any other way."

"Ok. They are a bit strange and restrictive, but I can deal. I like the part about you not yelling. You don't yell much, but it's nice you put that in there," he commented.

"Is that yes?" she inquired.

She tried not to sound too enthusiastic about it, both silently agreed that she had failed.

"Sure. Seal it with a kiss?" he suggested.

"One more condition: no using cheesy, cliché lines on me," Rita responded. "But yeah, we can kiss. Just don't get weird about it."

After their exchange, Rita invited him to come inside, and he agreed. She was happy to see that Jezz was sitting up and talking, though it sounded like he was drugged, probably because he was. She went to him.

"Rita, I am so sorry. I am really, I can't explain how sorry I am," Jezz cried to her.

Rita kneeled down next to him while the others gave them some space. "Don't be a crybaby. I will probably eventually find some way to forgive you, but it is going to take a long time and it might not ever happen at all," she told him.

"Rita?" Jezz questioned worriedly. Then he smiled. "That was sarcasm, right?"

"Yes. I heard things were rough for you. Amber and Jay were telling me," Rita responded.

"They said that Hauana and Perry were killed. They said that you were hurt, and that Annie and Michio were almost killed and, they didn't finish telling me everything that has happened, so I know there is more. I am so sad that this happened. I don't know what I am going to do. There is so my pain right now," he lamented.

"Everything is going to work out," she assured him. "I've told myself that my whole life, and I haven't been wrong about it yet."

Jezz nodded while he attempted to process what she meant by that. "I can't believe that they are gone. It was such a horrible way to die, too."

"The Hales shouldn't have died, but it happens. People die every day, and it sucks. And while some ways of dying are better than others, there is no good way to die," Rita told him.

"I suppose. Can you tell me about all the other bad things that happened?" Jezz requested.

"They are all little things. Don't worry about it. Rest instead," she instructed.

"Yes ma'am," he answered.

Then he remembered that Rita didn't want to be called 'ma'am' and he apologized for it.

"You can call me whatever you want. If ma'am works for you, then it works for me," Rita replied as she got up off of the ground. "I've finally given up on that battle."

Rita was replaced with Keaka, who decided that now was a good time to check his vital signs. His heartrate and blood pressure was still a bit high but it was being normalized by the medication she had given him.

"It is good to see that you are calming down," she told him. "You had us worried about your health."

"My health has never been good, but you don't have to worry about me," Jezz replied.

"I looked at your medical history. There are a lot of holes, but I did notice that you should be taking a different medicine. The stuff you were taking isn't all that effective because it isn't strong enough," Keaka responded. "You must have skipped a lot of doses when you were a small child."

"I didn't have any medicine to take when I was little," he told her.

"No one ever gave you HIV medication before? When did you start taking it?" she questioned.

"When Rita got it for me a few years ago," he answered.

Rita had told Keaka about how she had met 'Jamie' before. "That was a nice thing for her to do, but you should have started taking it when you were an infant, not halfway through your childhood."

"This means that I am worse then. Am I going to die?" Jezz questioned.

"No! Not at all. It just means that you are going to have to be more careful. You are going to have to sleep more and take extra vaccinations. It will put a few limits on what you can do, but you shouldn't get too concerned about it. I suppose the worst part is that medicine costs a lot of money. While healthcare is free to people with relatively good health, it can be expensive for people who need a little extra help," she explained.

"But I was an expensive kid before! Now no one is ever going to take me in. I can't believe how much I messed everything up," Jezz mumbled. "I am a selfish money-leech. Not even the government will want to take care of me."

"You aren't selfish, or a money-leech. This isn't your fault. Other people who were supposed to be helping you were irresponsible. Everything will be okay."

With that, Keaka stood up, and Rita returned to her spot in front of Jezz.

"I have a good idea, how about you live with Annastasia? She has a lot of money, and she's got to waste it on somebody," Rita suggested in a low voice.

Jezz looked up to where Annastasia was standing, except she wasn't there anymore. The only other people in the room were Rita, Ralph, Keaka, Amber, Jay, and Rita's Zorua. Not even their Pokemon were present. Before he was too distraught to notice that they all had left.

"She is in the other room," Rita whispered. "So, if you could, theoretically, would you like to do that? If you aren't sure, think about all the chocolate chip pancakes you will get to eat while you are there."

Jezz briefly smiled. "She has a lot do to. She wouldn't want to waste even more time on me. And she is young, and people will make fun of her when they find out she is like my new mom."

"Don't worry about A, people have been making fun of her for her entire life, and it doesn't bother her much. And as soon as we get out of Alola, she is going to have quite a bit of free time. You could help her find ways to use it all up," Rita responded.

"I will use up all her money too," Jezz emphasized.

"She needs to use it up on somebody. And you aren't going to use all of it. She's got a lot to spare," she told him. "She might be the richest person in the world, she is at least in the top five. She has more money than her parents and Rumika combined because of what she inherited from her great-grandparents."

"Rita is right. You should know that Annastasia already agreed to have you come live with you. She was assigned as your legal guardian after the Hales died. She thought about it a lot. I think she will be upset if you decide not to go with her," Keaka explained.

"Does Jezz really get to go live with A?" Amber questioned.

"It's the truth," Rita affirmed.

"I don't understand why. Did she ask to take him in?" Jay asked. "It does seem like something she would do…but still…"

"Since the Hales were able to legally adopt you right before they died, they got to pick out who would inherit you in case anything ever happened to them. They chose her as the backup guardian," Keaka replied.

"I never even knew that I was officially adopted," Jezz murmured.

"We would have told you, but you weren't around," Rita smirked.

"Oh yes," Jezz responded. "I am happy that I will get to live with her, but I still wish that no one had to die."

"I know. It is bittersweet," Rita agreed.

"This is cool. I am your…I am your uncle, and I am a year younger than you," Jay laughed.

"That's true, and super weird," said Amber.

Jezz grinned but it returned to a frown a moment later. Jay's intention was to get him to cheer up, but it was clear that all the bad news was too overwhelming for him to think positively.

"Sorry," Jay apologized. "Do you want to talk to my sister? We can go get her, and you can talk privately if you want."

"That would be nice. Not if she is busy though," Jezz responded.

"She won't be," Rita assured him.

Everyone except Jezz left the room. Annastasia and the others were feeding, brushing, and giving potions to the trio's Pokemon. Jay tapped Annastasia on the shoulder.

"Jezz wants to talk with you alone," Jay told his sister.

Annastasia handed the Pokechow she was feeding to Xatu to Jay. "I will be back in a few minutes. Give this food to Chimecho and don't let anyone interrupted us."

"I will," Jay promised.

Annastasia grabbed a glass of water and headed into the family room. Jezz was sitting up, but his eyes were down. He lifted his head when he heard her approaching.

Annastasia handed him the water. "I know the IV is hydrating you, but I figured you'd probably want something to go down your throat if it's sore."

Jezz accepted the water. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Jay told me that you wanted to speak privately," Annastasia started.

"Rita said that I get to come live with you," said Jezz.

"Yes. The Hales wanted me to be your guardian if they couldn't," she confirmed.

"Do you really want me to come live with you, or are you only trying to be nice. I would rather have you not lie to me. Please tell me the truth, even though I don't deserve it," Jezz responded.

"First of all, you do deserve the truth because everyone does. Secondly, I really do want you to come live with me. I have spent hours each day since I heard the news thinking about this. I was overwhelmed at times, because I was worried that you would not be happy staying with me. I thought maybe you'd be intimidated, or unhappy, or not trust me. Then I decided that I would be willingly to take that risk if you consented to the arrangement. I was not overjoyed by the news, because I know that you are coming under difficult circumstances, but I am ready. I want you to come. If you don't want to come, that is okay, I will recover from the loss. Like you, I don't want someone to lie to me in order to spare my feelings. Now, give me your response," she requested.

"I trust you, even though I lied. I have a problem, and I want people to help me. I want to be able to have people that are tough enough to suffer through all my issues and not leave," Jezz responded.

"Like the dynamic duo," Annastasia guessed.

"Yes, like Amber and Jay," he confirmed. "Also, there are many things that you do not know about me and I feel bad about hiding it because it is a big part of my life and I think that I should warn you."

Annastasia knew what he was talking about. "We can save that discussion for some other time, unless you really want to do it now."

Jezz thought about it. "I want to talk about it now, and get it over with."

"Okay. Before you talk though, I should let you know that I know a lot more than I think you realize. When we were looking for you, some important issues came up. Rita told me about your experience at Spectrum. Rita didn't want to tell us, but she had to. And not a lot of people know about this, only a handful of people do, and no one is making a fuss about it," Annastasia explained.

"And you still want me to live with you? Even though I am confused?" Jezz questioned.

"I don't think you are confused at all. I think you are already very certain about what kind of person you are, and who you want to be, and how you are going to do it. I believe that you are more sure about yourself than anyone else that I know, including myself," she responded. "I course I still want you to come with me."

"Thank you," Jezz responded. "I thought maybe you'd be upset or ashamed or feel sorry for me."

"I am sorry for you because you are an orphan and people have been so mean to you. I won't pity you once you become un-orphaned and people are nicer to you, and that will happen if you come live with me," she promised. "I swear that's the truth."

"I will come then. Honestly, I feel this is too good to be true," Jezz smiled.

"If it were too good to be true, you and I would never get sick again, the Hales would still be alive, and Rita, Michio, and I would not have been in car accidents," Annastasia told him. "And you wouldn't have had to go through all this suffering."

"The car accident, is that where you got that scar?" Jezz questioned. "I didn't mean to stare, but..."

"Yes. I got cut by some glass. I am not ashamed of it though. I am grateful that I didn't get it in my eyes," she responded.

Jezz winced. "That would have been horrible."

"Yes indeed," she agreed. "By the way, what did you do with my mace?"

Jezz's face turned red. "It is in my bag."

Annastasia walked over to his bag and dug through until she found it.

"You carried this around? It is twenty-five pounds," she pointed out.

"I know. I am a strong person. I needed to use it in order to open coconuts. We never found any though, so it was a waste of mace," he admitted.

"Next time you steal my mace and go time traveling, at least warn me first," she lectured.

"I will, I swear," he replied. "But I do not feel as though I am going to do that again. And…who am I supposed to thank for rescuing us? Amber, Jay and I don't know if it was Xatu, Mimikyu, or someone else who decided to help us. We all think it was Mimikyu, but then I heard someone saying that it was Sandshrew, because you did that experiment with it. I am confused."

"So am I. Sandshrew claims that he succeeded, but why do you think it was Mimikyu?" Annastasia inquired.

"Mimikyu started the curse, and we thought it ended it too," Jezz responded.

"That makes sense…I suppose we do not know who to thank then. Anyway, what matters is that you've returned, and everything is going to be okay," she replied.

"Thanks to you," Jezz bowed. "You have done so much for me."

"I had a lot of help, believe me," said Annastasia as she glanced towards the kitchen. "I am going to tell everyone that it is okay to come back in here. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Thank you so very much," Jezz responded as she stood up.

"No problem," she responded. "Anytime."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lyrics by: Halestorm

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In The Next Chapter:

Jezz has a dream

The Allamanda Contest

Pre-conclusion


	39. Insider

ü **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

AN: **LONG NOTE, SKIP IF YOU HAVE NO QUESTIONS AT ALL**

I have to say that I am flattered by all the reviews:) Thank you, Julie Togepi, DarkUmbreon19, BriannaBuzzanco, Pokemonfanthings, Iamsomething, Derp, and Guests. The reviews mean a lot to me. I will also answer some questions/give sassy comments on some of the review on here so that the answers are available to future readers (if there are any) :) Some of these were PM btw:

 **Ship name for Amber/Jezz-** I like Julie Togepi's suggestion: Amezz. I also like Jazz. Is this an official ship? Idk. Don't ask me, I don't know things.

 **How to pronounce names** \- here is a self-made phonetic code for name pronunciation. Let me know if I miss anyone, though I am not going to list the ones that I think are straightforward. Also, you can pronounce them anyway you like too: **Mariana-** Mar-ree-on-ah, **Annastasia-** On-uh-stay-sh-ya, **Maya** \- My-ya, **Jocelyn** \- Jah-say-lin, **Lona** \- Lone-ah, **Alina-** All-leen-ah, Haku- Ha-koo, **Hale-** Ha-leh, **Patrissa-** Pat-tri-sah. This was a weird thing to type. Like I said, pronounce them anyway you want, but this is what I was thinking.

 **The Alexander Hamilton/Newt Scamander** **comparisons to Jezz-** I like this discussion! I actually created Jezz's character before I saw Fantastic Beasts or listened to the soundtrack from the play _Hamilton_ (I did not see the play but I like the music), so honestly, neither of these characters actually influenced Jezz's development directly, but maybe they did subconsciously towards the end. I can definitely understand why people see the similarities because I see them too. Also, BriannaBuzzanco played a role in developing Jezz, for example: making him oblivious to various social cues such as sarcasm, humor, and genuine anger versus irritability, and making him be a genius. I feel like smart Jezz would be cool to write in the future (potential hint).

 **The obscurus concept from Fantastic Beasts and the aka lele comparisons (Fantastic Beasts SPOILER ALERT)** \- For those of you who have no idea what the Obscurus is, have a slice of : " _The creature is revealed to be an Obscurus — which isn't so much a creature as a force of magic. The Obscurus is created when a very young witch or wizard suppresses their magic — essentially represses their true identity — to the point that their powers manifest in the dark force known as the Obscurus. When Newt theorizes to President Picquery that the creature terrorizing New York City is an Obscurus, she shoots it down on the belief that the creatures no longer exists."_ You can (hopefully) see the connection, although J.K. Rowling and the moviemakers have a much cooler and more developed version and better presentation. I had already written the drafts for Alola Trials and published a few chapters when I saw this movie, and I did have the aka lele idea already in my head. I was shocked when I saw the movie and noticed these similarities. Towards the end of this fic, I did emphasize the aka lele concept more because I like this connection, even though it wasn't originally intended.

 **THIS:** " _Bugseon. Very creative *cough*."_ – I tried, okay? If you can come up with a better name, then let me know. BTW, if you want to see a picture of Bugseon (who was created by Bri, not me), she has a blog on Tumblr that is awkwardpokemon. The icon is a Bugseon (Jolteon and Butterfree fusion).

 **The almond incident:** The strangest thing about the uproar involving the swapping of 'Pistachios' in favor of 'Almonds' is that it was not an accident. I literally typed 'pistachios' in the draft and then I changed it the morning I published that chapter. I felt like that scene was corny (or pistachio-y) enough, so I created mass controversy by using a different type of nut. I like nuts, and so do they, so maybe they want to eat a bit of a variety, ok? I feel like as a write more about them I am going to randomly throw nuts into random situations as much as possible (I shouldn't have mentioned that but I did and I am not deleting this note). When I edit I might change it to pistachios _if_ you all insist:)

 **I am I lying about the fanart? NO:** I actually did make some art. I am not going to say that it is actually bad, because even though I wouldn't call it good, I did try. This site is so frustrating because image manager won't let me change my icon (I had a picture of Jay, Jocelyn, and Annie posing for a Christmas photo in the snow), and I wanted to make that my icon two and a half weeks or so ago and I tried several times to make it happen. I also tried using an image of a Lillipup with a Christmas collar but that didn't work either. I will upload it to my Tumblr eventually, and I will put more headcannons on my profile, but it will take more time than I thought because I have more on my plate then I expected, and I only get about two-four hours of internet per day. On a lesser note, for those of you who have accounts, if you can/want to, can you see if the site is letting you change your icons? I don't know if it is just my account because I only have one.

 **Is Plusle Scarlett? -** I don't know. Perhaps.

 **Is the capitol of Unova based off of NYC?** \- yes, although I saw it as more of D.C./NYC hybrid city.

And for clarity, Jay is 99% gay, 1% Amber

Ok the rant is over

 **Insider**

 _"Some black birds soaring in the sky,  
Barely a breath like our one last sight  
Tell me that was you, saying goodbye,  
There are times I feel the shivering cold,  
It only happens when I'm on my own,  
That's how you tell me, I'm not alone_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 64

The day after the trio had returned to the bungalow, the group was informed that the Allamanda Contest was delayed for a week due to bad weather. The kids were actually happy that they had a few extra days to prepare, and now extra time to catch up with Amber, Jay, and Jezz. They were all staying at the Pallet House hotel, and using the teleporter to go back and forth between there and Alola. By now Jezz was pretty well-recovered, and he, Rita, and Annastasia were sitting in the lobby of the hotel and talking about the upcoming contest.

"Jezz, you are registered, so if you really want to, you can compete. You are great at these contests, and I am sure you had some kind of routine already planned out," Annastasia was telling him. "You have three days to prepare. Four, if you count the day of the funeral."

"You sound like you want me to do it," Jezz responded, trying to ignore the last part of her sentence.

"If you want. I felt it was my responsibility to let you know that it is an option for you. I am not going to punish you by making you stay home or anything like that, and I think you have made a pretty good recovery already," she replied.

"I think you should do it. It seems like something you enjoy. I want to see you win," Rita told him.

"I suppose I can try, since I was registered after all," Jezz decided. "I will a have a talk with my Pokemon, and if they want to do it, then I will."

"Sounds like a good plan. I am going to go help my parents with the twins. See you later," Annastasia responded.

After Annastasia left the room, Jezz turned to Rita. "Annastasia is almost always taking care of Rose and Silver. I wonder why."

"She likes kids I guess," Rita mused. "Or maybe she is afraid her parents are going to drop them or something."

"Oh my, you don't think that will actually happen, do you? Why would you think that?" Jezz questioned.

"I was just kidding. I don't think they have ever dropped a baby before," Rita answered.

"Oh yes, you were joking. I should have known," said Jezz.

"Do you think your Pokemon are going to want to do the contest?" Rita asked.

Jezz nodded. "Furfrou is very excited about it, and so is Chimecho. Originally, I had wanted Komala to help me with this routine, but he seems to love Rose. I think I am going to let Komala and Deerling stay with the twins. They bonded a lot already."

"Are you trading? I think Annastasia and Michio are going to take Plusle with them. You should probably take Minun, since they are related," said Rita.

"Actually, they aren't related. They are friends who were adopted together," he corrected.

"I still think you should take him," Rita responded.

"Zoruuuuu!" Rita's Pokemon agreed.

"Zorua likes that idea," Rita pointed out.

"I suppose a trade is a good idea. I am going to miss them though. They are my most cuddly Pokemon," Jezz sighed.

"Plusle and Minun are sometimes cuddly. And you just have to tell your other Pokemon to step up their game," she suggested.

Jezz stood up. "You are right. But right now, I need to take a nap. I am going to go to bed."

"Goodnight," Rita waved him goodbye.

Jezz was staying on the third floor of the hotel. His room was between Amber and Jay's, and across from June and Cassandra's. He met the latter two in the hall.

"Hey, Jezz. Amber was looking for you. She says you never answered her text message. She, Takeshi, and Jay are shooting darts in Takeshi's room," said June.

"They sounded a bit worried. You should at least text one of them back," Cassandra suggested.

"I will. Thank you," Jezz bowed.

"No problem," both girls responded in unison.

Jezz walked down to Takeshi's room. The door was open so he walked in.

"You guys suck, like, really bad. Your last throw wasn't even close to the bullseye," Amber was ranting. "Jezz!"

"Hi," he responded.

"You never told us where you were going, and you didn't respond to our text. We were concerned," said Jay.

"I am sorry. Rita came by and then me, her, and Annastasia ended up talking for a long time about my future," he explained. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Amber said as she threw a dart. It landed an inch away from the bullseye. "What about your future?"

"I want to go to school. They think I would like to go to college one day. I think they are right," Jezz replied.

"You actually like school?" Takeshi questioned.

"Takeshi, he is a genius. Jezz would rather read and write then sleep and eat, plus he is good at everything," Jay gushed. "Speaking of which, I bet he can get a bullseye."

"No way," Takeshi disputed.

Amber didn't say anything. She handed the dart to Jezz. Jezz looked a bit loss with the dart between his fingers.

"Have you ever played this before?" Jay asked.

"No. What is a bullseye?" he inquired.

Amber laughed. "It's the center. The red-colored center."

"The point of the game is to hit the red dot in the middle. Whoever gets the closest to it wins. It's really hard though. Amber is the best out of all three of us, and she never even got a bullseye before," Takeshi added.

"Jezz would probably be good at this, since he is very well coordinated," said Jay. "Try it."

Jezz stepped to the spot where Amber was standing when she had thrown the dot. He stared at the spot, and then threw the dart. It hit the board, and before anyone could look to see where it landed, the board had crashed to the ground.

"That was a forceful throw," Takeshi remarked as he patted Jezz on the back.

Amber and Jay had knelt down to where the board had landed. They lifted it up, and discovered that the dart did indeed hit the bullseye, and they had trouble removing it from the spot.

"That's freaky. I can't believe you did that," Takeshi gawked.

"I hope I didn't break your board," Jezz said worriedly.

"It's fine, not broken. It was only just resting on the dresser here, not really secured to anything. I am not that surprised that it fell," said Jay.

"Good," Jezz breathed with relief. "I don't mean to be rude, but I was heading to my room to take a nap."

"I'll walk you there," Amber offered.

"Ok," Jezz accepted.

Jezz and Amber walked down the hall alone. Most of the other kids were at lunch, but Jezz wasn't hungry and Takeshi, Amber, and Jay had recently binged on junk food.

"I can stay with you, if you want. I am sleepy too," Amber yawned.

"In my room? Alone? Just me and you?" Jezz questioned.

"Well Pip is here," Amber pointed out.

"Pikachuuu," Pip squeaked before running down the hall and abandoning them.

"Never mind. It looks like it is just me and you," said Amber. "You can say 'no' if you want and I won't be upset. I was offering because I thought you would like that. But whatever."

"I would like you to stay, but perhaps you shouldn't," Jezz told her.

Amber had no idea what he meant, but she knew better than anyone that Jezz had a lot of odd tendencies and quirks.

"Have a nice rest then," she replied.

Amber strode to her room while Jezz watched awkwardly. Once she was inside her room, he opened his own door. Half of his Pokemon were there waiting for him. Thankfully, Xatu did not appear to be one of them.

"Vileplume, Delcatty, Chimecho, why am I such a weird kid?" he asked the Pokemon.

"Villlleplume plume"

"Dellll"

"Chiiiimmmme"

"I don't understand, but I feel like talking about it. The last three days I have been so weird, and with her especially. I wanted Amber to stay but instead I suggested that I didn't and now I don't want to go over there and explain everything," he vented. "I always feel so calm and happy when they are around me. I wonder why I can ask for help when I need it."

"Dela"

"Plume"

"Chimeeee"

Jezz smiled at the Pokemon, sighed, and then got changed into his nightwear. He was happy to get to wear the pajamas that Annastasia had bought him a few days ago. They were new, soft, and colorful; different from the other clothes that he had worn in the past. He fell asleep rather quickly, something that had become a welcome reoccurrence since his return.

**Dream Begins**

The first part of the dream was pleasant; Jezz saw himself playing soccer on a team, with faces his dream -self recognized but his conscious-self did not. Then he saw himself celebrating his sixteenth birthday, and in addition to the sixteen candles on the cake, he also noticed some hair growing on his chin. That was an exciting thing to look forward to. He also had a vison of an adult version of himself talking to a grown-up Jay. Jezz noticed that he was in some kind of uniform, while Jay was still in sleepwear. He was drowsy, and he handed Jay a cup of tea. Then Jay went on a tangent about some amazing guy he met while Jezz stood there and silently rooted for his friend.

"I wonder what the point in showing me all this was," Jezz thought once he reached half-asleep status. Xatu rarely showed him pleasant visions of the future, and Xatu wasn't in his room, or so he thought.

The scene changed. Jezz could tell by the atmosphere that they were in Alola. On the front porch of what looked like the Morgan's bungalow, two women were arguing while several other adults watched on pitifully. It was Jay's mother arguing with a woman that looked nearly identical to her and Rumika. He assumed this was Jessiebelle, who according to Annastasia and company, was his biological mother.

Rumika, Annastasia, Lucy, Meowth, James, and a few people he didn't recognize stood off to the side, withholding from interfering.

"Legal or not, there is no way you are taking him," Jessie yelled at Jessiebelle.

"I can say the same to you. This is Alola, and we are going to play by Alola's rules," she retorted.

"He is from Kanto, not Alola. This is Team Rocket's jurisdiction, not the Kapule Klan's," Jessie argued.

"But she is registered to live here in Alola," Jessiebelle. "This is the location of her last residency."

" _He_ is going to live with Annastasia, and _he_ is going to never have to see your face again," Jessie fumed.

"Mom I—" Annastasia started.

Her mother interrupted. "No, princess, let me handle this."

"Okay," Annastasia surrendered. "I am going to go check on him, make sure he actually can't hear any of you right now."

Annastasia entered the bungalow and disappeared. Jezz continued to watch the argument.

"I can't believe what you people have done to my child. My only child, and you've convinced her that she is a freak? That she needs to take testosterone and wear boy's clothing and go by a different name? This sort of thing should be illegal," Jessiebelle cried.

Jezz winced, it hurt. Ever since Rita and Annastasia revealed who his mother was, he had the slightest hope that she would be accepting. He sighed, and hoped that his father would be on his side, if they ever got around to figuring out who he was.

"Letting you go on probation should have been illegal," Rumika spoke up.

"No one is talking to you," Jessiebelle shot back.

"Actually, I am, sis," Rumika retorted. "And you better listen. Annastasia is taking him home, and you will be lucky if she lets you call him on the phone. He is going to live the way he wants to live, not the way you want him to. Your daughter is gone, and she isn't coming back."

"She isn't dead, she is here," Jessiebelle continued. "A person can't just cut their hair and switch their clothes to change genders. It doesn't work that way. She was born that way. And you can't let her do whatever she wants. She is like this because she lacked discipline."

Jezz found this interesting. He had been over-disciplined his entire life. This woman had no idea what she was talking about.

"You should go before I kill you," Jessie warned her.

"You are on probation anyway, and your time is up in an hour," Rumika reminded her. "If you don't get back to your cell on time you get another ten years…then again…"

Jessiebelle pointed to Jessie. "Your 'princess' lost him. She is only going to drive her away again."

Jezz felt a pang of all too familiar guilt. He had only once considered that Annastasia would be blamed for his temporary disappearance.

"Oh, and you aren't going to drive him away?" Jessie scoffed. "I am sure he would last less than one day with you."

"Annastasia isn't the reason he ran off," James pointed out.

"My daughter is a child, she didn't know any better," Jessiebelle replied. "It was your daughter's responsibility to make sure that she stayed safe, and she failed."

"This whole argument is pointless," Jessie finally announced.

Everyone left to go into the house. Jessiebelle was tempted to charge instead, but then she recalled that trespassing while on probation would add fifteen years to her already long sentence. Annastasia came out as everyone else was going in. She walked up to Jessiebelle, getting closer than anyone else had.

"If you let me take care of your baby, you will never have to worry about him again. His father took advantage of you, and I know that you know it. Neither you nor him are in a position to raise a child, especially one who is going to soon be facing those difficult teen years. I also know that deep down you want what is best for your child. You don't want him to have the same life you did. I promise we will give him a good life, and you can be part of it too, but not if you keep on using abusive language and insisting on taking him yourself," she explained.

"Ok, fine," Jessiebelle surrendered. "You can have him. Do whatever it is you want. I finally stopped caring."

**Dream Ends**

Jezz sat up and calmly looked ahead. He wasn't at all surprised to find Xatu perched at the end of his bed.

"You must have been in your Pokeball when I came in and then came out of it when I fell asleep," Jezz figured.

"Xatttuuuu," he hummed.

"I am now officially afraid of you," Jezz announced as he got out of bed. "I am scared of you. I am admitting it, right now. Is that what you wanted?"

"Xatu," he answered.

"I have an idea what you are saying, let us go find Logan," Jezz suggested. "And we can talk, figure this out once and for all."

Jezz pulled on a new shirt and jeans, then returned Xatu to his Pokeball. Xatu didn't pop out, and Jezz was grateful for that because he wasn't allowed to lock it anymore, not while Sandshrew was around. He found Logan playing a game of chess with Squirt Gun in their room at the end of the hall.

"Hi Jezz"

"Squirtle sqir"

"I was wondering if you could please help me," Jezz started.

"Sure. What do you need help with?" Logan questioned.

Jezz let Xatu out of his ball. "I want you to translate Xatu so that I can understand."

Logan noticed that Jezz was notably upset. "I'll help you, no worries."

Jezz bowed. "Thank you. I very much appreciate this. Xatu, please talk to me."

"Xatu tu Xatuuu tu"

"He says he was only trying to help you, and that you always get upset for no reason," said Logan.

"Xatu, I don't like the dreams, they don't help me, and I do have a reason to be upset," Jezz listed. "They scare me, or they get me anxious or confused. I would rather sleep peacefully."

"Xa," he retorted.

"He doesn't care," Logan translated. "Hey Jezz, I think that Xatu has a point but he can't get it across. I can tell when he talks that he isn't very…"

"Xat Xatu," it interrupted.

"Yeah, that's right. Xatu isn't good at explaining himself," Logan told Jezz.

"Xatu tu xa Xaaatuu xa," he sighed.

"He is saying that he is sorry for sending you the fake future sights, but lately everything he has been showing you is right, and that is only trying to warn you about what is going to happen in your life," said Logan.

"Xatu," the Pokemon nodded.

"Okay, but can you not do it while I am asleep? Since you insist, maybe sometime during each day we can set aside a time and you show me the visions," Jezz suggested.

"Xuuuu," Xatu replied.

"He likes that idea," Logan affirmed.

"Thank you for helping us," Jezz bowed to Logan again. "This is going to help me. I should have come to you sooner."

"It's never any trouble," Logan responded. "Talk to me whenever. See you later."

"Squirrttle!" Squirt Gun added.

"Yes. Later I will see you both," he told the Pokemon.

Jezz and Xatu walked to the lobby area. The bar was visible from there, and he noticed all the kids, plus Lily and Maya and some of their Pokemon, sitting there and having what looked like a root beer float. He walked over to them.

"Hi everyone," Jezz announced as he approached. "Is anyone sitting here on this last chair? Or I suppose I mean, is it okay if I sit here?"

"Of course, Oniisan. We were wondering about you. Jay said you were taking a nap and I was worried you wouldn't wake up in time to sit with us," Jocelyn responded. "Please sit with us."

"Flaafy!"

"Bounssss!"

"Minununnn!

"I would love to join you. It would be an honor, actually," Jezz replied.

Cassandra was sitting on the end, and she pulled out the chair for him. He thanked her and sat down.

"Jay was just telling us that his mom was semi-complaining about how all of her children's friends are the offspring of her enemies," June giggled.

"I don't understand," Jezz responded. "I apologize."

"Don't apologize! You see, Amber, June, Takeshi, Tamaki, Benny, Ani, Gracie, Soledad—they are all the sons and daughters of the 'twerps'. Rita, Mariana, and Lucas are N and White's kids, and she never liked N. Me, I am the daughter of her number one rival from Team Rocket, Michio is the son of the leader of the Kapule Klan, and you, you are the son of Jessiebelle. We are all one big club," Cassandra explained.

"Oh, that is funny," Jezz giggled. "Wait, Anika and Gracie, who are your parents?"

"Our mother, Marcela, got remarried to a man named Hau two years ago. They were both Alola twerps," Anika explained. "And you forgot about Nolan and Lexi."

"Oh right. Lexi's mother is an old contest rival of Jessie's, and while Nolan's mom is the daughter of an old friend, but she never liked Nolan's dad because he almost dropped Annastasia when she was a baby," Cassandra explained. "You learn something new every day, right? I know I did. I am glad I found you people."

"I am glad as well," Jezz agreed.

"I can make you a root beer float," Jay offered as he got up off his stool. "You are my right-hand man, it would be rude for me not to."

"Oh, that would be very nice Jay. Thank you oh so very much," Jezz responded radiantly.

Amber leaned in to quickly whisper into Jay's ear. "I think he was more flattered by the 'right hand man' comment than he was excited for the float."

"I think so too," he agreed.

"We were also talking about the contest. Rita said you might do it too," said Takeshi. "That would be cool, though Jocelyn, June, Anika, Benny, Maya, and Cassandra might not like too much. They are your rivals, and you are going to give them a challenge."

"I don't want to ruin this contest for anyone. I don't need to win. I know the Allamanda contest is a big event, and I would actually prefer if one of you takes the ribbon," Jezz responded.

Jocelyn frowned. "That is no fun!"

"Flaaaafy!"

"Minnn!"

"You can always win the contest, then give your special ribbon to someone else," Soledad suggested. "That is allowed; it is in the handbook. It is rare for someone to do that though, so you don't hear about it very often."

"But if you compete and win, I don't want to take your ribbon," Cassandra responded. "I want to win my own, and I think that if you win, you deserve to keep what you earn."

"I agree," said June.

"And me," Maya agreed.

Jezz nodded. "I understand. I am still not 100% sure if I even want to do it anyway."

Jay handed him his root beer float. "There is no pressure. If you decide last minute that you don't want to do it, no one is going to get upset about it. You do whatever feels right. I am also skipping out on this contest. I am not prepared at all, and neither are my Pokemon."

"Thank you," he replied. "That certainly takes some of the pressure off of me."

"How about we toast?" Maya suggested. "A toast to…to…"

"Amber, Jay and Jezz's return," said June.

"To Jezz's official adoption!" Amber announced.

"To Benny's new Bugseon!" Jocelyn laughed.

"To me, because I rock," Lily smirked.

They all laughed and then took turns clashing glasses with one another.

"We have to do this again, when everyone is here," said Anika.

"That is a good idea," Soledad responded.

"Ani, Soledad, Gracie, Tamaki: what are you and the Geocatchers going to do about the Mimikyu? Did you and Professor Rosedale discuss it?" Cassandra inquired.

"We did talk about it. Professor Rosedale decided that she is not going to do any research or experiments with Mimikyu, and she is going to urge other researchers and professors and the public to stop looking for her. Amber's Mimikyu doesn't want to be used. Mimikyu doesn't want to have a lot of attention put on her. She only wants friends," Soledad explained.

"It is a girl Mimikyu?" Gracie questioned.

"That is what the professor told me," Amber answered.

"It is nice that everyone is going to leave Mimikyu alone. Maybe she will become friends with Pip," June wondered.

"That would be so cute!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"I think so too," June concurred. "What do you think, Amb?"

"I don't know. So far, she doesn't like Pip. Mimikyu is jealous because everyone one likes Pikachu but no one can even stand Mimikyu's true form because it is so….um…hideous," Amber quietly mumbled the last part, just in case Mimikyu was nearby. "That Pikachu cloak is something it made. Underneath the cloak, there is darkness and apparently evil."

"But Mimikyu isn't really evil, right?" Benny questioned.

"It projects the aka lele, and that is evil. But Mimikyu has two sides, even in her true form. The reason most people only know about the dark side is because that is the side that Mimikyu reveals to the world the most. Mimikyu only does bad things when she is lonely and depressed. But when she has friends, she isn't so bad. She can do a lot of good in the world if you give her the chance," Jezz explained.

" _Like you,"_ Amber thought to herself. She didn't want to say it out loud, but she knew it was true in a way _. "I hope that Jezz and Mimikyu value me enough to never go back to the way things were before."_

"That is very interesting," Cassandra replied. "Amb, I am glad you found Mimikyu. We will all be her friend."

The entire group nodded in agreement.

"You are going to have to tell her that yourselves, so that she knows for sure that it is true," Amber responded.

"We will, don't worry about it," Cassandra assured her.

"Where is she anyway?" Gracie asked.

"I am not sure. I know she likes to people-watch, so she is probably watching someone around here, maybe even us," Amber replied.

After they finished their dessert, the group decided that it was time for movie and then a casual soccer game, as per Jezz's request. After his friends agreed to the plan, Jezz excitedly ran up the stairs and put on his old cleats. Since he hadn't grown much over the last few years, they fortunately still fit him well, especially since they had stretched out from all the long hours he had spent wearing the prized footwear. He was happy to have them in his life again, because in addition to being one of his most useful possessions, it was a symbol of his growth. He had finally done what Rita always wanted him to do: he found friends, family, a home, and a dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Though Michio didn't know it, his mother had spent the last three days quietly observing him. It wasn't spying, she reasoned, because everywhere she only saw him in public, unless she was visiting him at the bungalow. The older woman had become very protective of her now-adult son, subconsciously making up for all the times she didn't acknowledge him, didn't stand up for him, and didn't act as a mother should. She was also shocked to see Michio in public so often. Though he was noticeably distressed in crowded areas, which he tried to avoid, he seemed very content when he, Annastasia, Plusle, Peruva, Mienshao, Lil-G, and Bleu took their bikes down to the obscure beach near the bay. The sometime went without the Pokemon, and twice they took the twins with them. Within three days they had gone five times, and though Keaka didn't watch them when they were alone, she knew that the two of them were enjoying themselves there, and that they were probably lying in the sand, finally at peace.

On the fourth day since the trio's return, the day of the Hale's funeral, Keaka decided to attend. She was invited, even though she hardly knew the Hales, as she rarely associated with people outside of her circle. She knew Jezz was going to go, and if she was going to be active in her son's life, she figured she should at least let the young boy know that she was his ally. She came to the house first, as that was what the other attendees had planned to do.

"Keaka, you decided to come after all," Annastasia said warmly as she opened the door to the bungalow. "We weren't sure."

Keaka explained her reasoning for coming, and Annastasia was glad that she cared enough about her and Michio's new family to do that for Jezz. They entered the kitchen, where Jessie and James were cooking and serving rice pilafs, soba noodles, local shrimp, and malasadas.

"I see you tried your hand at making some Hawaiian dishes. And Michio wouldn't eat them if it weren't well made," Keaka noted as she watched her son consume two malasadas in under thirty seconds.

"They aren't as bad as I thought they would be," Michio acknowledged.

"You're welcome," Jessie responded coldly. "And if you are the royal chef, maybe you should be the one working your ass off cooking these weird biscuit wannabes."

For once Jessie wasn't _trying_ to sound mean, but funerals made her cranky beyond belief. The last funeral she attended, her and James were able to flee before witnessing the majority of the tears, but this time they would have to stick around. According to their daughter, their full attendance was mandatory.

"Jess, you like these though, right?" James inquired as he held up a malasada.

"Yes," she crankily whispered to James, though Michio was also able to hear. He smiled smugly. "Stop it before I hurt you."

Keaka decided that Jessie had probably forgotten that she was standing there, as were several of Jezz's friends, though Jezz himself was not yet present. Either that or Jessie didn't give a shit about who heard her, and she decided on the latter once the argument continued.

The funeral went as everyone expected. Attending were both sets of Jezz's almost-grandparents, several of the Hale's cousins, uncle, aunts, and close friends. Most of them offered to adopt Jezz themselves, as they were previously expecting him to become part of the Hale family, but he politely told them that he was content with what Perry and Hauana had decided. Jezz had shown up last minute, he didn't say much of anything, and he was the first to leave, borrowing Aliyah to teleport back to the bungalow the moment the reception was over. The most surprising part was that he didn't cry, as he tended to do that quite easily, but most of them assumed he did that once he was alone. It was a beautiful and sunny day, and though it seemed inappropriate to the children, the contestants ultimately decided that since today was their last day to prepare for the contest, that they would go to the beach and practice their routine during the last hour of sunlight. That was, everyone except for Jezz, Amber, and Jay.

While everyone else was at the beach, Jay and Amber were having a secret meeting in the closet they had discovered many years ago, the one that only them, and now Soledad and Tamaki, knew about.

"I say we drag him to the beach," Amber was telling Jay.

"Be more sensitive, Amb, it has been a rough morning and afternoon for him," Jay reminded her.

"I know, but if he wants to do the contest tomorrow, then he has to practice as much as possible. According to Maya, Furfrou and Chimecho really want him to prepare more. I don't think he is going to do well if he spends the whole day bawling his eyes out," she rationalized.

"We don't know for sure that he is crying. He could be reading a book like 'how to prepare for a Pokemon contest in less than a day'," Jay suggested.

"Does that book even exist?" she questioned.

"Probably. He borrows about ten how-to books from the Pallet library every week," Jay responded. "They probably have one with that or a similar title."

"He is emotional. Sometimes he is even more emotional than you are," Amber pointed out. "That being said, you should go talk to him, alone. I would do it myself, but I don't think he is still comfortable being alone around me."

"I can talk to him, but why would you say that he doesn't like being alone with you?" Jay asked.

"He acts weird," she answered.

"He always acts weird," Jay replied.

"No, I mean a different type of weird. Like…the weird way you used to get around people like Gale, Marty, and Joey, to name a few," she mumbled.

"Like he has a crush on you?" Jay inquired.

"Yeah, like that," she confirmed.

"I thought you would see that as good news," Jay replied.

"I don't know if I like him like that," she admitted.

"What changed?" he asked.

"Nothing changed, I just thought about it more," she defended.

"Okay, don't get offended," Jay responded. "Is it because he is trans?"

"No, it's not that," Amber responded. "I don't think so."

"You aren't sure," said Jay. "Amb, that isn't fair."

"I don't think that is it. I think it is because of you," she confessed.

"What did I do? I support you, I am not lying. I never lie to you," Jay assured her.

"You don't get it. I like it when it is the three of us. I like us all together. I don't want to feel like I have to choose," Amber explained.

"Choose?" Jay questioned.

"Well, I mean, eventually, down the road…a few years from now," she mumbled.

"Oh, that," Jay responded. "Are you saying that I am an option?"

"I suppose that because of that reaction I am supposed to say 'no'," she sighed.

"No, I get it. I think: we can't be a love triangle forever. But…we can for now," he reasoned.

"Yeah, we can for now," Amber repeated. "Is that a promise?"

He offered his hand. "Yeah. Shake on it?"

She shook his hand. "Yes, but let's not kiss the other trio-members. It would be weird, especially for Jezz."

"Can we make one exception?" he inquired hopefully.

"I am not letting you kiss Jezz," Amber asserted. "You know he is your cousin, right? Don't be that creepy relative. You are already strange enough."

"Um, that isn't what I meant," he continued.

"You really want me and Jezz to get together, don't you?" she retorted.

"Amb, I mean you and me," he finally clarified.

"Oh," she responded, caught off guard. This was one of those times when she wasn't purposely trying frustrate Jay. "Right now?"

Jay avoided her eyes and stared at the ground instead. "Unless you don't want to. I understand. You said it would be weird."

Jay didn't lift his head; Amber held his chin and did it for him. Before he could move her had away and ask her what she was doing, she haphazardly kissed him. Jay was completely lost, both during and after, yet he was a bit disappointed when it ended.

"That was..." he stammered.

"What I expected," Amber finished.

"What did you expect?" he inquired nervously.

"That you would stand there and not know what to do, then get all flushed and umm…uncomfortable," she smirked.

"You surprised me," he defended, stepping back a bit, which was hard to do in a small closet. "Can we have a do-over?"

"Later," she responded. "Your spit is still in my mouth, and it tastes like shrimp," Amber replied as she jokingly pretended to gag. "Next time eat more malasadas and less seafood for breakfast."

"It wouldn't hurt to be a little less abrasive," he retorted. Then his attitude changed. "Wait, so there will be a 'next time'?"

Amber opened the closet door and stepped out. "Probably."

Jay followed her out the door. Amber headed downstairs while he headed towards Jezz's room for the talk Amber was making him give. He decided this was the best course of action mainly because he knew Amber wasn't going to give him any less-vague responses.

Jay knocked on the door. "Hey buddy, it's Jay. Can I come in?"

Jezz was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't move or say anything, he only nodded towards Vileplume, and then he went and got the door for him.

Jay slowly walked in and shut the door behind him. He stood in front of the bed. "I am surprised you are not reading."

Jezz had once revealed that he hated wasting time. Sleeping was okay, sometimes, but he didn't like to sit around and do nothing. He had told the others that he found it painful. But he was here, staring at the ceiling, and Jay noted that first the first time ever, Jezz's room was a mess. When Jezz finally talked, he didn't turn to look at Jay.

"I have no concentration today," he softly responded.

Jay didn't want to ask if he was ok, since he did that a lot and he already knew the answer.

"Do you want me to help you? I can clean your room for you or try and practice your routine with your Pokemon, and I noticed you haven't eaten today, or at least I don't think you did, and I can make you something and bring it up here," Jay offered.

"I am not hungry either," Jezz replied in monotone. "And I will clean up the mess by myself, later."

"Alright. What about your Pokemon?" Jay questioned.

"You can play with them if you want, I don't care," he mumbled.

"Tell me the truth, do you want me to leave or stay here?" he asked.

Jezz finally sat up and looked at Jay. "I have been wanting for you or Amber to come, but now I am not sure if I want you here."

"I can leave, then come back later. You can call me or text, or give me a return time, or I can just show up randomly like a just did," Jay suggested.

"Would you mind wasting some time right now?" Jezz quietly asked.

Jay grinned. "It is one of the things that I do best."

"Then can you lay here for a little while? You don't have to be next to me if you don't want to," Jezz told him.

"Of course I can," he replied. "Do you want me to lay next to you?"

"If you want, I would like that," he answered.

Jay climbed onto the bed, and Jezz moved over so that he had enough room. Jay wished to take Jezz to the roof, where they could look up at the clouds, but the twelve-year old didn't seem to want to move.

"If you want to talk, I can do that. Or I can be quiet," Jay told him.

"I very much appreciate either," Jezz responded.

Jay ended up staying there until it was time to eat dinner, because that is when Jezz decided to move. Though he was quiet throughout supper and afterwards, Amber and Jay, and perhaps a few of the others, sensed a bit of recovery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 65

Everyone got up early the next day, as the Allamanda contest was set to begin at 9am. Jezz surprised everyone when he and his Pokemon showed up in the kitchen at 7:45am, dressed, groomed, and looking merry.

"Oniisan you look wonderful," Jocelyn giggled.

"Flaafy Flaafy flaa!" the wool Pokemon exclaimed.

"Flaafy likes your red bowtie," Lily told him. "And so do I. You look snazzy, kid."

"Thank you so very much," he gushed. "You all look so wonderful yourselves. Lily, I am glad you dyed your fur. It was done very well."

"I decided that dark yellow and orange were my colors with year. And since you like it, you can talk to Jay about dyeing your hair. He did mine for me," Lily responded.

"I very much like this hair color for today, but maybe in the future I will change my mind," he told Lily.

Jezz looked to Jay "I decided to give it a try. I practiced on Logan, since I had never done a Pokemon before and Lily wanted to make sure I wouldn't mess it up."

Logan stepped forward, revealing his own fur. "Now Lily and I actually look like twins."

"I think it is lovely," Jezz replied. "Jay, did you do everyone's makeup too?"

"Naturally," Jay answered.

"He trimmed all the Pokémon's with fur and hair too," said Gracie.

"Jackson looks great as a Bugseon, and thanks to Jay, his fur is perfect. I can't wait to premier him," Benny announced as he hugged his Pokemon.

"Zeee!" the Pokemon buzzed.

"Benny did a lot of work to get Jackson to evolve," said Maya.

"It took many long hours," Benny responded.

"Have you all been practicing all together?" Jezz questioned.

"A little but, mostly on our own though," Cassandra answered.

Meowth and Lucy entered the kitchen.

"Yous kids gotta get going. We were out fishin' and weeze noticed dat the ferry is being held up. Yous better get down dere if yous wanna get to Allamanda on time and do that ding dat yous need to do on de boat," Meowth warned them.

"Thanks for the heads up," James responded. "Did everyone hear that? As soon as you finish eating, we are going to have to leave."

"I am done," June, Cassandra, and Jocelyn announced at the same time.

"You three have become a solid trio these last two weeks," Anika noted.

"You can say that," Cassandra agreed.

"Jezz, don't be too rushed, you have time to eat a meal. We have vegetable omelets and leftover rice," Annastasia informed him. "And fruit in the fridge."

"I very much appreciate this, but I can bring something with me to eat on the ferry and save the other food for later tonight. I don't want to lose time and risk being late. I should have probably gotten down here earlier," he responded.

"It is no problem. If you want to take something to go, we have healthy snacks," Annastasia told him as she walked over to the cabinet. She opened the cupboard. "In addition to fruit, we have protein bars, kale chips, peanut butter, sunflower seeds, and pistachios, though not that many, since Michio and I ate most of them, and there is also some maple granola."

Jezz took an apple out of the refrigerator. "This will do."

"I will bring some nuts and kale chips and granola just in case you get hungrier later," she insisted as she shoved them into her purse.

"A, you already packed snacks," Jay reminded her.

"I know, but these are for Jezz," she replied.

"Ok then," Jay responded.

The group of Jessie, James, Meowth, Lucy, Rumika, Michio, Annastasia, June, Takeshi, Lily, Logan, Maya, Jay, Amber, Jezz, Jocelyn, Cassandra, Benny, Gracie, Soledad, and Anika teleported via Acorn and Aliyah to the ferry. The children insisted that they needed to take the boat because the thirty-minute trip was a meet and greet with other contest-goers and a networking opportunity. Rita, Nolan, Lexi, and the Geocatchers were planning to meet them all at the contest grounds. As they had anticipated, they were the only group on the boat that was almost entirely composed of non-natives. They managed to get to the contest grounds by 8:30am.

"It is good we got here early, now we can relax and head backstage to do those last-minute adjustments," said June.

Jezz decided to meet with Rita before slipping backstage. He found her with not only Zorua, but also Ralph, a development that confused him, since he had never seen Rita in public with a man before.

"Jezz, did you come for some advice?" Rita asked as he approached.

"Do you have any?" he questioned.

"No," she smirked. "Except to be yourself, no matter how weird you are."

"My routine isn't too strange, I think that is true," Jezz responded.

"I figured," she replied. You remember Ralph?" she announced.

"Hi Jezz. Rita told me about what you've been through lately," said Ralph. "He offered to shake Jezz's hand, and he accepted it. "I am glad you made it home safely and that you are feeling better."

"Thank you. I am glad too," Jezz replied.

Jezz was never uncomfortable around Ralph, but he did find it extremely odd that he was at this contest. Jezz assumed he had a friend competing, then Rita explained that he was her boyfriend.

"Oh, um congratulations," Jezz awkwardly responded.

Rita chuckled. "Don't worry Jezz, you are still my favorite man."

"Thanks Rita," Jezz smiled.

"But you have to win first, or at least do well," she told him.

"I will, most certainly," he promised. "Do not be concerned."

"About you? I never worry about you," Rita replied.

"I am going to go get ready. It was nice to meet you sir," Jezz said one last time before he ran off.

"He seems a little quirky," Ralph commented once Jezz was clearly out of earshot. "Awkward, but in an endearing way."

"The key word here is 'endearing'," said Rita. "He is a mystery, a surprise, and an oddity, all in one package. And he does chores and likes school. Annastasia isn't going to have a hard time raising him for the next six plus years. And with her heart, Annastasia will be a lifelong guardian. I have feeling that after he turns eighteen, she is still going to be packing him snacks and buying him new clothes."

"But she is going to be able to care for a kid with AIDS?" he questioned.

"I suppose that you and I will have to wait and see," Rita mused.

"Yeah, I guesso," Ralph replied. "Let's find seats, I want to be near the front."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keaka was not formally invited to the contest, but she was not at all offended by it. The various guests staying at the Morgan's residence did mention it several times, and she thought it would be interesting to go. The only risk was running into hostile relatives. The Kapules Klan included the Kaipo and Kahale families, and the three girls with those surnames were bound to be competing. She spotted her son, and before he could run away, his soft-hearted SO dragged him over to her.

"Mom, are you following me around?" Michio interrogated.

"A little bit," she responded. "I am not trying to making it a secret."

"I am surprised you came," said Annastasia. "Do you typically come to Pokemon Contests?"

"I have gone to many over the years. Several young women and girls from my family's circle do them every year. It is commonplace for them," she explained.

"Poor Benny and Jezz are the only boys who signed up it seems. I haven't seen any male contest goers other than them for this one," Annastasia noted.

"They will stand out more, the judges will remember them," Keaka told her.

"You know as well as I do that they will get made fun of," Michio told his mother. "Annie, the last contest people were talking, and now this contest is bigger. It is bound to happen again."

"They have been warned. I encouraged the girls to look out for them," Annastasia assured him.

"Haku, Alina, and Lona are here," Keaka informed Michio. "They are doing the contest. Haku with her Primarina and Delphox, Alina with her Ocicorio, and Lona with her Lurantis and Dragonair."

"I am surprised they aren't using more extravagant Pokemon," Annastasia commented.

"I don't care who they use, so long as they do not cross me," Michio grumbled.

"I wish that too, but they probably are going to find you at some point," Keaka responded. "Maybe give them a chance. They might have something nice to say."

Michio looked appalled. "I hate that idea."

"In that case, let's try to make it hard for them to find us. We can leave for a little bit when they are on stage, and return to our seats near the front when one of the kids go," Annastasia suggested.

Michio nodded. Keaka took a seat towards the middle of the audience, while the Morgans and the parents of their group's contestants sat in the second row. Michio and Annastasia were on their way to their places when they were stopped by the trio.

"Miennnn," Mienshao mewed

The catlike Pokemon trotted over to Haku and sat next to her right hand. Haku gently stroked the top of his head while she addressed the couple. Instead of staring at them with cold eyes, however, she looked downwards, as did her two cohorts. Then they did something that no one thought she would ever do, and bowed in sorrow.

"I am apologizing," she told them.

Michio crossed his arms. "Clearly I didn't have a reaction planned out for this."

"We are also sorry," Lona and Alina declared in unison.

Michio, Annastasia, Bleu, Lil-G, and Peruva exchanged doubtful expressions. Peruva seemed to be the most confused, and she kept her eyes on Mienshao.

"You should tell us what you are apologizing for," Annastasia requested.

"I am sorry for calling you the c word, the b word, the s word, for egging your house, sending my Stantler after you, and replacing your seizure medications with placebos," she listed.

"You…you messed with my medicine?" Annastasia asked in disbelief. "That could have killed me! I had three seizures last week. Do you have any idea how exhausted I am?"

"I said I was sorry," Haku sassily replied. "But at the beginning of this week I had Mienshao put it back."

"I can't believe it," Annastasia gasped.

Michio was keeping his anger bottled up for now, because he didn't want to lose it while people were starting to gather around in anticipation for the upcoming event.

"Michio, I am sorry for tricking Kieko Pa'ina into believing that you were the one causing trouble when it was really me all those years, for tricking your father into leaving the day of your meeting and arranging for everyone else to be there instead, for sending Mienshao to spy on you, for making everyone in your family except your mom hate you, and for calling you gay, even though you are and you are just trying to hide it," she apologized.

Annastasia could tell Michio was about to go off on her, so she put two hands on his shoulders and ushered him away.

"She is unbelievable," he mumbled after a long list of curses left his mouth. "Can you believe this?"

"I don't think she is genuine at all, if that is what you mean," Annastasia replied. "Poor Peruva. She thought Mienshao was a good mate, but he lied to her."

"Liiiep," the Pokemon wept.

Michio sat in the grass and let Peruva lay on top of him. Annastasia's Pokemon joined them. Plusle had been forced to stay at home, since her allergies were too strong this time of year and when she sneezed she had the potential to shock at least fifty people in one blow.

"We didn't let her finish," Annastasia reminded him.

"You go then. I can't stand it in there. It is too crowded anyway," he replied.

"I'll be back in less than ten minutes. If I don't come back by then, assumed they kidnapped me," she told him.

"Annie, please take someone. Lil-G, go with her," Michio instructed.

For the first time ever, Lil-G had taken orders from someone outside of her family. Annastasia didn't comment though, she just picked up her puppy and walked to where the trio was standing.

"What the hell is he doing?" Lona asked.

"You three kind of piss him off. You are pissing me off too, but I have more patience, or at the very least, less experience with you three," Annastasia retorted.

"He might be having a panic attack," Lona mused. "Did you know that Michio used to have panic attacks so bad when he was little his mom had to tranquilize him! How ridiculous is that? When I found out that he was still getting them, I was like, 'no deal', and I begged for Keiko Pa'ina to forgive me for cutting all ties with him."

"Michio hasn't had a panic attack that big since I met him," Annastasia responded.

Then she remembered the long period of time she had been in Toka. Elsa had told her one time that they though he was having a heart attack and took him to the hospital while they were in the Orange Archipelago. Maybe that was a panic attack.

"Then you really must not know him at all," Alina responded. "When I found out that I wouldn't be able to keep alcohol in the house while he's around, I told Kieko Pa'ina the same thing."

"Michio isn't that bad. He can be around it, he just can't have any," she responded.

Then again, ever since they got to Alola, Michio had come closer and closer to breaking his promise. It was to the point where she was nervous about him being alone, and had asked all the Pokemon in her home to watch him for her.

"I finally gave up when I realized how dumb it was to waste time on him," Haku finished.

"That is great and all, but Michio is going to know what compelled you to apologize," said Annastasia.

"We don't know," the trio responded in unison.

"It was like a feeling we got, all of a sudden. We just figured that we are above this," Haku explained.

"I am glad that we can be friends," Annastasia tested.

"No way! I don't ever want to see you two again, and I am happy that he is out of my life. Friends, no. But we can be neutral. I will stop everything if you two and your babies stop strutting around here like you own these islands. That is another thing, I pity Michio. You deprive him of everything a man wants and then makes him watch your kids, and they obviously aren't his kids because they are the whitest infants I have ever seen."

Annastasia figured there was no point in arguing this. Her new siblings were partially hers in a sense, and she knew already that Jay, Jocelyn, and Jezz would also help to raise them as they got older.

"I am glad you all have your reasons for leaving him alone. By giving up, you've relieved him of a lot of future stress," she responded. "But one more thing, can you tell me about your connection to Jezz?"

"She never stops. Haku, let's go already," Lona whined.

Haku shushed her. "Now, Lona, let's be generous."

"Haku makes the rules," Alina reminded her.

"My whole family thought she was a money baby, you know, one of those rich babies whose parents are dead, in jail, or missing. Her parents are in jail, and she is worthless, and sick. We didn't know that until recently," Haku explained.

"It is 'he' by the way. And you said 'parents'. Does that mean both of them are in jail?" Annastasia questioned.

"Yeah, her mother Jessiebelle and her nobody father, I don't remember his name, it isn't an Alola name," she replied. "They were locked in in the same jail for a while."

"Is there anyone who does know who I can talk to for more information?" she anxiously questioned.

Haku smirked. "We are done here. You want to know, you have to ask Jessiebelle herself, and good luck with that."

Annastasia sighed as they walked away. She didn't know if it was good or bad that Jezz's father was alive, because if he was in jail too, the chances are he wasn't a very good father. But then again, she knew she couldn't assume.

"I know we talked about the mind reading thing before, but I bet I can get her to talk without the Pokemon cheating," Annastasia told Lil-G.

"Lillli," the Lillipup yipped.

"Let's go make sure Michio didn't have a heart attack."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Lyrics by: Pink

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In The Next Chapter

During and after the contest

The second interview with Jessiebelle

Pre-epilogue Conclusion

******Promotion******

When you all finish this chapter, please go read and review Julie Togepi's short story. It is called A Long Lost Love and it is Pokeshipping. Thank you and as always, I always appreciate all your reviews.


	40. To Us

AN: I decided to make this chapter two parts because I couldn't find anything to take out:) Later I might break it into two different chapters, but for now it is going to be one long chapter with 2 parts. It is the last thing I will publish other than the epilogue that will be up by next weekend. Please enjoy:)

*Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

 **To Us**

 _"_ _Here's to us, here's to love  
All the times that we fucked up  
Here's to you, fill the glass  
'Cause the last few days have kicked my ass  
So let's give 'em hell  
Wish everybody well, here's to us, here's to us"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Part 1_

Out of their group of eight competitors, Jocelyn was the first to go up for the performance section, though she was the tenth person out of everyone total. Instead of being nervous, she was frantic, trying to fix her hair last minute.

"I am up after two more people. Help me, Flaafy!" Jocelyn squeaked as she rushed to a mirror.

Flaafy handed her the curling iron. Jay took it away.

"You are going to burn your hair if you keep using this," he scolded.

"You aren't even supposed to be back here! Go sit in the crowd so that you can watch me!" she argued.

"I am only trying to help. Last time you had some frizz," Jay responded as he doused her curls with hairspray. "And I can see you very clearly from back here."

He used the smooth end of a brush to fix her curl, and Jocelyn grumbled as he tried to fix her mascara as well. Jezz was standing nearby, leaning against a stool. He knew by now that it was pointless to try to stop Jay when it came to styling. While he was drifting in thought, an Alola girl who looked about Jocelyn's age tapped him on the shoulder.

"You were one of the kids that were kidnapped!" she loudly announced.

Everyone in the backstage area turned to look at him. She also pointed out Jay, though Amber was in the audience and not visible from where they were standing. Unlike Jay, Amber had no domain there.

"No, we weren't kidnapped, you have misunderstood the reports," Jezz attempted to explain.

"They got lost," Jocelyn told the group of contestants currently staring at them.

Jezz turned to Jay. Jay nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, and ummm, we only want the attention of the judges," Jay added when no one refused to take their eyes off of them.

The little girl who called them out apologized. A few people continued to look at them and whispered suspiciously, but the majority of the thirty contestants competing decided to leave them alone. Then three other people came up to them, and the moment Jezz saw the trio, he knew they were going to antagonize him.

"Hi Jessica," Haku announced.

Jezz gulped nervously and looked away. Luckily no one else heard her, because for once she wasn't obnoxiously loud.

"I am talking to you," she asserted as she poked him in the chest.

Jay and Jocelyn noticed this girl talking to Jezz and walked over so that they were standing on either side of him. Anika and June also noticed this, but they backed off, keeping their distance until they felt they were needed.

"Me?" Jezz responded. "My name is Jezz Morgan. If you don't believe me, look it up."

"Oniisan, did Jezz get his name officially fixed?" Jocelyn whispered to Jay.

"Yes," he whispered back. "Annastasia made it his legal name two days ago."

Jay was surprised Jocelyn didn't comment on the 'Jessica' remark, because he didn't know that Jocelyn had overheard Annastasia, Rita, Michio, and Keaka talking about Jezz that day at the hospital.

"Don't be fresh. We come bearing good news," Haku announced. "Lona, explain."

"We are officially apologizing, and we are never going to bother with you again, because you are a waste of time anyway," the teen explained.

"Thank you," Jezz bowed.

"That wasn't a very nice apology!" Jocelyn complained.

"We weren't talking to you, brat, I was talking to Jess," Haku scolded.

"His name is 'Jezz', not 'Jess'. He doesn't have a girl name anymore," Jocelyn asserted.

Jezz turned red and looked to Jay, who shrugged. Haku and the other two girls laughed.

"Like we said, we decided that you weren't worth our time and energy, and we decided to be nice and let you know we aren't going to be looking for you again, ever," Haku continued.

"But don't forget, there at least three people in this world who you are never going to be able to fool," Alina remarked.

The three of them walked away, leaving Jezz speechless. As much as Jocelyn wanted to help in the consolation, the judges had just announced her name, and it was time for her and Flaafy to take the stage and perform. June, Anika, Maya, Lily, Jay, Gracie, and Cassandra watched from backstage. Jay and Jezz watched her from the television monitor located towards the back so that they could avoid the other contestants.

Flaafy performed a perfect double team on cotton spore attack, while Minun hit each spore with a lightning bolt. The judges awarded her with beauty and cleverness points, and she returned backstage with an enormous smile.

"You did so well. I hope I do as well as you did," Cassandra told them moment they returned.

"Flaafy and Minun were perfect. You are a remarkable young trainer," Jezz praised as he came forward. "I knew that before, but I wanted to let you know that I am amazed every time I watch you."

"That is so sweet, Jezz. Jocelyn, that was very good. You are a star," June told her.

"Thank you! I am so happy I didn't mess up. I wasn't sure if my routine was good," Jocelyn responded.

"Flaaafy, Flaaa!"

"Minun!"

"Your Pokemon are proud of themselves. That is good because it means they are confident," said Anika.

"Thanks Anika. I hope you do well," Jocelyn replied.

"I go up after this person here," Anika told the group.

"That's Lona. She is Haku and Alina's friend," Jay whispered to the other kids. "She is really mean. She hates my family because they are members of the Kapule Klan, and everyone in that group hates anything related to Team Rocket."

"That is too bad. Here Dragonair and Lurantis look so amazing," Benny sighed. "How come all the mean people are always the best at things?"

"That's wrong, Benny, because we are going to get more points than her anyway," Jocelyn told him.

"Yeah," Gracie agreed. "Hey, it's Ani's turn now."

"Wish me luck," she told her sister and friends.

Anika anxiously entered the stage with her Stuffl and Simisear.

"Simisear is my favorite fire type after Charizard," Soledad told Tamaki and Takeshi. "I always wanted to catch that Pokemon."

"Maybe you can make a trade," Takeshi suggested.

"I would, but Ani really likes to use Simisear for contests," she responded.

Anika's Pokemon pulled of a routine that involved Simisear's flame wheel and Stuffl's odd ability to jump. Everyone was in awe, not only because of Stuffl's high jump, but also because the Pokemon was able to jump through the flame wheel without catching fire. It clearly took coordination on all three of their parts.

"Ani, that was incredible!" Gracie squealed as she returned to backstage. "I thought Stuffl was going to get hurt."

"Sufff Stuffl Stu Stuffl," the Pokemon told her.

"Stuffl is saying that he was nervous when they first started, but now he really likes doing the routine," Maya translated. "That is very nice. I think that is what contests are supposed to be about."

"Maya, are you scared they are going to disqualify you again?" Benny asked.

"No, because Sandshrew and Annastasia made a case for me, and now that is illegal to do," Maya explained.

"That advocacy thing is a nice benefit for us Pokemon. Sandshrew is good for a lot of things, I just wish it wasn't such a huge jerk about it," Lily commented.

Ralph and Rita were sitting in the second row. Rita had just finished listing all the names of the contestants from their group.

"What about those other kids that Soledad and Ani were hanging out? You know, Tomoko, Flare, Ani's cousin…there were a few others…why aren't they doing the contest?" Ralph asked as he observed the children and teens sitting nearby.

"Not interested, I guess. Not all of them are comfortable on a stage," Rita answered.

"Why isn't Jay doing the contest?" he questioned. "He loves the limelight."

"He wasn't prepared at all. The only reason Jezz was able to prepare in such a short period of time was because he planned his routine a month in advance. Plus, Jay suggested one time that he wasn't interested in going all the way to the Alola Grand Festival. He probably didn't want to risk winning and taking the chance away from one of his friends," she explained. "After all, he is one of the best out there."

"He is a sweet kid. He probably didn't now that he could give his ribbon away if he wanted to," Ralph mused.

"Maybe, but I don't think any of his friends would have accepted it anyway," Rita responded.

"They are nice. I am surprised you like nice little kids," he replied.

"They aren't always so sweet and innocent," she divulged. "They have little attitudes sometimes, and everyone knows that the sweetness gets a bit more bitter as they get older."

"That is a negative outlook," he chided.

"It's the truth. That happens to almost everyone," she retorted.

"I still don't get why you are obsessed with them all of a sudden. You said you hardly knew most of them, and never even met the others until last year," Ralph continued.

"I was around kids a lot my whole life. Even though these kids don't have as many problems as the kids that I am used to working with, I still like them, and they like me. I am cool because I am an adult, I am pretty, and pretty awesome," Rita replied.

"I was going to playfully tease you, but that might be too _romantic_ for you," said Ralph.

"And you'd be right about that," she responded.

Jezz was up directly after Anika, who had earned even more cleverness points than Jocelyn, but Jocelyn still had the most points overall. Meanwhile Jezz realized that he wasn't as nervous as he was for the last contest. He walked over to the side-stage and peered out into the crowd. Amber watching him, though he had only been there for a few seconds. Jay caught him staring.

"Is Amb making you nervous?" Jay asked him.

"No," he answered.

"She said you were acting weird around her," said Jay.

"I was nervous last week because I was afraid that she would pity me because of everything that had happened lately. That would have made me miserable. But she only wants me to feel safe and calm, and is how I feel when you and her are around me. I suppose you keep me balanced," Jezz explained.

Jay patted him on the back. "That was our goal."

"Thank you for looking out for me, but now it is my turn to go up," said Jezz.

"Then go. No matter what happens out there, everyone is proud of you," Jay reminded him before he exited the tent.

"Thank you," Jezz quietly replied before he left.

"Chimecho, Furfrou, this is your turn," Jezz whispered to his Pokemon.

Chimecho and Furfrou had always worked well together, so Jezz wasn't shocked when they executed the routine with perfect accuracy. He was more concerned about the routine itself, and whether or not it was interesting enough for the judges to award him with many points. He decided that he wasn't going to push to win, as he knew there would be plenty of time for that later, as there were many future contests in which the group was spread apart, thus giving each contestant an equal chance at making it to the Grand Festival.

Jezz introduced a total of fifteen rubber balls to Chimecho, who used his long tail to toss the balls to Furfrou. Furfrou allowed each ball to bounce of the tip of his nose, while Chimecho suspended the discarded balls using his psychic abilities.

"It's a simple idea, but the results are great. Jezz got high points in every category. And we were worried he'd be underprepared," Soledad said to Tomoko.

"I haven't spent that much time with the kid, but I'd say he's pretty cool. I like him a lot," Tomoko revealed.

"You aren't going to meet a guy like him anywhere else," Soledad agreed.

Cassandra had her turn three people later, then Maya was up five people after that, and right after her, it was Benny's time. He, Jackson, and Shellder entered stage as the last first-round contestants of the night.

"He doesn't look as nervous this time as he did the last time," Flare noticed.

"Because this time, he knows what to expect," Tamaki responded.

"Bugseon is not a very common Pokemon in general, because not many people choose to put in the time and effort it took to train an Eevee to learn bug type moves, not when they could have a fire, electric, water, ice, fairy, grass, dragon, rock, earth, fighting, flying, poison, ghost, psychic, dark, or nuclear type eevolution," Carol told them.

"But we can still be impressed, even though most people do not like this eevolution," Tobie added.

Jackson used string shot while Shellder used water gun. Combined, the two substances created a rubbery substance, which they used to shoot weightless bouncy balls at the audience. Several people screamed and stood up, but after realizing that the product was harmless, the audience started to laugh and cheer.

"Well done! Benny, you've created so much laughter and applause," Jocelyn gushed as he went to meet them in the back.

"I think you got the greatest reaction out of everyone," Gracie told him.

"Congratulations, that was very well done," Maya added.

"But I didn't get as many points," he said glumly.

"But you still made it to the second round. You have the chance to make the points up, and you don't, remember it's only a contest. There is nothing to lose," June reasoned.

"I know. I want to make everyone proud, do something cool for once. Plus, Jackson just evolved and it would be like a double victory if we get to win in at least one category and make it to the final round," Benny responded.

"Wait, are you saying that theoretically, one person can win all six categories?" Anika eagerly inquired. "If so, how come I didn't know this?"

"It isn't true," Cassandra cut in. "If a person has the highest amount of points in more than one category, then that person has to pick their preference and then the judges pick the second-place winner to enter the second round."

"But it isn't going to happen this time either," Anika observed as she pointed to the scoreboard.

"Yeah, it looks like pretty close. Hey, all eight of us made it!" Jocelyn exclaimed. "This is amazing!"

"I am happy for you," Lily told the kids. "See, I told you that you wouldn't be total failures."

"Jay, Haku and her friends also made it. What if they make it to the top twelve? Then I might have to face one of them," Jezz whispered.

"It's your chance to beat her," Jay replied.

Jezz gulped. "I certainly hope that I do not get matched up with any of them as my battle partner."

Tamaki entered the backstage. "I know they don't want too many family and friends coming back here, but I figured since Jay and Lily are back here, I might as well stop by."

Benny hugged Tamaki. "How did I do? Do you think it was good, or was it a dumb idea?"

Tamaki ruffled his hair. "It was great, not dumb."

The second round went as smoothly as the first, with everyone making it to the battle round, which always took place after the performance and beauty rounds.

"I am not surprised that everyone made it, they worked very hard," Lucario told Annastasia. "I know because I have been watching them constantly."

"I am relieved that they let Maya compete this time, and they didn't give her any problems. I heard a few people in the audience whispering about it, but that's nothing major. Lily and Maya are above that," she responded.

"Yes. It was wrong for they to disqualify her because she is a Pokemon," Lucario replied.

They were interrupted by the announcer, who was about to reveal who was going to battle whom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the top twelve for the Allamanda Contest!" he declared as he pointed to the now-lit monitor.

"I am battling Gracie! Oh no!" Jocelyn cried.

"Flaaa!

"Miiiinnnun!"

"It is okay," Gracie responded. "It will be like when we practice: try our best, and the best woman will win."

"Ok," Jocelyn hesitantly agreed.

"I have to fight Maya. I am very uncomfortable with that. Maya, are you battling yourself, or do you have another Pokemon helping you?" Anika questioned.

"It is a double battle, and Logan offered to battle with me," she responded.

"What? Are you kidding me?!" Lily exclaimed. "I thought you were teaming up with Plusle!"

"I was, but Plusle has a cold. Logan is taking her place," Maya explained. "That is why Logan agreed to dye his fur. He wanted to look cool for the performance."

"But Logan is…he is…you know…," Lily stumbled.

"The best there ever was," Logan declared as he and Squirtle Gun strutted up to them.

"No, you aren't. You only know one and a half moves," Lily pointed out.

Logan proudly patted Squirt Gun on the back. "Not anymore. I've been practicing with my friend here."

"Ok," Lily surrendered. "If you insist."

"I am going to have to battle Lona," June huffed. "Jezz, that is the girl who was talking to you before. I can tell by your expression that you don't like her. Was she mean to you when you were living he in Alola?"

"Yes, she was a bully to me," he divulged.

"I'll try to win for you then," she replied.

"And I will have to take Alina. June told me she was also bothering you," said Cassandra.

"Thank you both very much," Jezz told them.

"Who has to battle the other one, the leader?" Lily questioned as she squinted at the monitor. "Ohhh shit."

"It's okay, Jezz. You can do this," Jay encouraged.

"I will most certainly try," Jezz responded.

"That's the spirit Oniisan," said Jocelyn. "You can win!"

The group headed towards the outdoor arena with mixed emotions, although a common theme among them was anxiety. It made several of them wonder why kids their age were often very anxious. To the left of the arena there was a tent, and the battlers waited in there until it was their turn to go while the audience was relocated to the bleachers.

"Jezz, I'm here," Amber announced as she entered the holding tent. She walked right up to him and put her hands on his shoulders, compelling him to look at her directly. "You okay?"

"I believe I am. I have fought many bullies before. She will be no different," he decided.

Amber smiled with relief. "I am glad you think that, because my intention was to run over here and make you think that."

"I understand you better now, and I had a feeling that would be your course of action," he agreed.

"I wonder if you will ever learn to talk more like a kid your age," Amber wondered.

"I will try to do that too," Jezz responded.

"Hey Amb. I'm going to go back to the audience so that I can get a better view of the battles. I want to watch them live," Jay informed her. "Good luck, Jezz. I have faith, and…"

"We are both proud," he and Amber finished together.

Jezz blushed. "That is so very kind to say."

"It's the truth," Jay responded.

"Totally," Amber added. "I wish you luck too. See ya."

Jezz watched them leave and waited for that last little wave that both of them always gave him whenever they parted. Then he looked to his other friends.

"Fruuu Furfrou," Furfrou chanted as he licked Jezz's hand.

"We are the last ones up. Did you notice that too?" Jezz inquired.

Both Furfrou and Chimecho nodded. They walked over to the television located near the back of the tent, which showed the matches to the battlers in waiting. Jocelyn and Gracie were the first of their group to go up.

"Grace Miller will reveal her Pokemon first," the official declared after she lost the coin toss.

Gracie revealed her Mudbray and Toucannon. Jocelyn chose Flaafy and Slowbro.

"When did Jocelyn get a Slowbro? Is she borrowing it from someone?" Annastasia questioned.

"No. She met that Slowpoke at the Surfrider Beach. It evolved with her Shellder," Mewtwo, who was once again disguised as Lucario, informed her.

"I get it. I guess she wanted it to be a surprise," Annastasia replied.

"Yes, that is what she implied," Lucario affirmed.

Watching the battle between the two girls was more exciting than the audience probably anticipated. Jocelyn's Slowbro defeated Mudbray in almost no time at all, though she struggled in the second round when Gracie released Toucannon. Toucannon beat Slowbro, but later was defeated by Flaafy. Jocelyn was awarded the victory.

Gracie and Jocelyn shook hands after the match. "Congrats Jocelyn. I am glad that you were the one to beat me."

Jocelyn noticed that she had shot a look at Haku, Lona, and Alina, who were grooming their Pokemon a few feet away.

"I wish I could have beaten someone else though. I am sorry, Gracie," Jocelyn solemnly replied.

"One of us had to lose," Gracie pointed out as the two girls joined the others backstage.

"Jocelyn, I believe that you did fantastic. Your lovely Pokemon were very effective and efficient. Gracie, you also did well, especially since you had the disadvantage in the beginning," Jezz told the girls.

"Thank you," Gracie and Jocelyn responded in unison.

"Next up is Maya and Logan versus Ani," Benny declared as he took another glance at the lineup.

"Yep. It's now or never, Maya," said Anika.

Anika loss the coin toss, though it didn't matter because she knew that she only had the possibility of facing Maya, Logan, and Squirt Gun. Two out of those three had to battle. She chose Talonflame and Yanmega. Maya and Logan decided to handle this battle themselves.

"You've been training with him, right?" Annastasia asked Michio.

"A little bit. He hasn't improved much though. His attacks are powerful, but…well, you'll see," he responded.

Logan was up first against Yanmega. The large bug type Pokemon used shock wave to blow him halfway across the battle field. He witnessed a few Alola natives laughing at him, but he pressed forward and attacked Yanmega with a shadowball, but his aim was off.

"He is certainly trying," Lily said to Amber and Nolan, who were sitting on each side of her.

"That shadowball looked very powerful," said Nolan. "if he could aim it, then he could win."

"Unless he's got some other moves," Amber mused.

 _"I don't think he does,"_ Lily thought to herself.

Yanmega beat Logan after his second, and more powerful, shadowball once again missed. The shock wave had blown him across the stadium, and it took him over one minute to produce a new attack, thus disqualifying him.

"In Kanto, there is a two-minute rule, but her it is a one-minute rule," Logan bitterly mumbled as he drifted to the sidelines of the arena.

Maya was upset, not only for Logan, but also because now she had two Pokemon to battle, and Yanmega was hardly weakened by any of Logan's attempted hits.

"I feel sorry for him, but I feel very sorry for Maya," June sighed. "Now she either has to forfeit or battle both of Ani's Pokemon by herself."

"Ani appears to be unhappy about it too," Cassandra noted.

"Yeah. I wish they could both win," Jocelyn lamented.

"Fee"

Maya got ready to battle. Without a moment of hesitation, she jumped high into the air, claws out, and used a scratch attack on Yanmega. Yanmega shook her off, but she got right back on.

"Look at her, she's savage!" Lily happily exclaimed. "Go Maya!"

Maya could hear the cheers coming from Lily, Logan, the parents, and children of their group. Eventually her scratch attack took the bug Pokemon down.

"Super impressive," she heard one of the judges commented, and that motivated her further.

Lily was next faced with Talonflame. She knew Talonflame would be a bigger challenge, especially because she wouldn't be ability to use her scratch attack without getting burned. She opted for shadowballs instead, and on the third attempt, managed to get Talonflame down.

"Maya is one of the most magnificent Pokemon ever," Jezz commented.

"So is Logan, if he practiced his aim more then he could be a champion," Cassandra replied.

"Oh yes, I wasn't suggesting that Logan was unimpressive," Jezz corrected. "Rather I was admiring her talent as it is relative to her."

"Oh, ok. I figured you didn't mean any harm by the comment anyway," Cassandra responded.

Jezz watched as each pair went up against one another. Every once in a while, he turned his head to look at Haku, and a few times, he caught her watching him. He was starting to let his nervousness get the best of him when Annastasia and Michio came into the tent.

"I wanted to check on you. I mean, _we_ wanted to check on you," Annastasia told Jezz. "I saw who you were up against."

"I know you don't like her, Michio. Maybe I can beat her for you," said Jezz.

"Beat her for your own sake," Michio advised. "I know I wasn't the only one she fucked up."

Jezz nodded. "Yes, I will do my best, I promise, swear, I really will."

"I know. I wanted to make sure you weren't freaking out. And I have your food, if you want anything," Annastasia responded.

"I ate enough food on the ferry. I had many of that cheese they were serving and some of those snacks you gave me," he replied.

"Ok good. Make sure you drink a lot of water. Do you have your water bottle with you?" she questioned.

Jezz reached into his bag and held it up for her to see.

"Good. I'll leave you alone now," she responded.

She started to walk away, but Jezz reached out to her. "You can stay."

"I don't want to nag you more," she told him.

"I don't think it is nagging. Other than Hauana and Perry, no one ever asked me questions like that before. I don't mind. I am happy about it," Jezz insisted.

"Jezz, there is no way you are that perfect," June smiled. "A, can you believe it?"

"Hardly. That will change, give it a few weeks," Lily remarked. "He will turn into a teenager."

"But he will be a sweet teenager," June retorted.

"That is nice to say, June," Jezz nervously responded.

Annastasia decided to sit in the tent until it was his turn to battle. Like Jay, she wanted to see him live. Michio also stayed, but he kept as far a distance from the evil trio as was possible.

"Jezz, you are up," said Anika.

"Yes. I will see you after the battle," he responded, trying to sound determined and not scared.

Everyone wished him luck as he exited the tent and headed to the trainers' platform.

"It's nice to have to face another girl," Haku whispered to Jezz as she walked passed him, towards her own platform.

 _"I thought she was going to be nice for now on. Maybe that was a lie,"_ he thought to himself.

His Pokemon noticed how his expression changed from determination into sadness. They both came closer to him.

"Chimecho?"

"Frou?"

"Sorry, I forgot that I have to return you to your balls. I will let you out soon, I promise," He told them as he opened their Pokeballs.

The Pokemon kept talking to him. "I'm fine," he added in a whispered before he stuck both balls onto his belt.

Jezz chose tails on the coin flip, and it landed heads, which meant that he had to reveal his Pokemon first. He decided to stick with Chimecho and Furfrou, because not only were they strong and versatile Pokemon, but they were already warmed up. Haku went with Mienshao and Delphox. The first battle was Chimecho versus Delphox.

"Flamethrower. Burn that little scarf!" Haku ordered.

Delphox ran towards the floating Pokemon, flaming stick in hand. It was clear to Jezz that this Pokemon was worked up from some previously bottled-up anger, and that this was what was driving the Pokemon.

"Chimecho, fly upwards then use your heal bell," Jezz instructed.

Delphox stopped in his tracks. A content, almost sleepy look came over his face, and all the rage was gone.

"Hey, get going! Flamethrower!" Haku yelled.

"Delllphoxxxxx," Delphox sighed.

Haku yelled some more, and Delphox got up. Chimecho used heal bell again, and Delphox decided that it would rather lay contently on the ground and absorb the heal bell rather than fight. Haku was outraged, the audience was baffled, and the judges disqualified them for breaking the one-minute rule.

"Victory number one. Thank you, love," he told Chimecho.

"Chi," the Pokemon thanked him.

Jezz returned Chimecho and released Furfrou while Haku sent out Mienshao.

"It's a classic: cat versus dog," James observed.

"But cat always beats dog," Meowth retorted. "Except dis time, I dink yere right."

"Lieeee," Peruva cried as she watched Mienshao attempt to kick Furfrou in the face.

"Whose side is she on?" Cassandra asked Michio.

"Liepard lie," she added.

"Our side. She is hoping that Furfrou will beat Mienshao up," Lily translated.

"Good. I can't believe that Mienshao played you. Actually, I can believe it, but it sucks," Michio told her.

Bleu and Lil-G tried to comfort her. Two minutes later, Furfrou emerged victorious after defeating Mienshao with a takedown attack.

"Jezz beat her. This is great. I am so happy for him, this battle was probably nerve-racking for him," Annastasia said to Michio.

"I know, but he kept his cool and stayed focus. If he teams up with Jay, then they are going to be an unstoppable duo," Michio told her.

"I was think the same thing. Like Ash and Brock, or Paul and Alain, Misty and May, or Iris and Dawn. All of them, Pokemon League tag-team champions," said Annastasia. "And there are a few competitions that are designed for triads. If you add Amber to the mix, I bet they'd be incredible at that too."

"Yeah. It's a good way to make money too, since they are going to want to make their own one day," he responded.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I am surprised at how calm you are right now. This place is pretty crowded, your enemies are all here, and you just witnessed a very stress-inducing battle. That's great," Annastasia told him.

"It's the first time I did this without medication. Pathetic, right?" he replied.

"I said, 'don't take this the wrong way'," she reminded him.

"Sorry," he grumbled after a few moments.

"Did you noticed something else?" Annastasia inquired.

"No what?" he responded.

Annastasia pointed to the concluded scoreboard.

" _I did It_!" Jezz silently cheered. " _I can't believe I got the most points overall, winning the contest, again. How does something like this happen to a person like me_?"

Jezz was happy, but he tried not to look too proud as he accepted the champion ribbons from the chief judge.

"Congrats, young man. You are the first male trainer to ever win this contest,"

" _Probably because I am one of the few boys who actually signed up,"_ Jezz added in his head.

"Thank you so very much, sir," he told the judge.

"I bet the Jezz was

Before Jezz headed back to the tent, he looked at to the audience and saw Rita, standing there with Ralph. A memory popped into his head. He had seen them together before, when he had looked out into the audience and saw them standing there in their uniforms. At the time, he didn't acknowledge them as together, and for him it seemed it was a coincidence that they ran into each other. But this time there were no uniforms, and Jezz could tell that the energy between them had changed, even though he was half a football field away.

Everyone was surprisingly overjoyed to see his victory, and they all tackled him with a group hug and gave him compliments the moment he re-entered the tent.

"I thought you all would because you didn't win yourselves," he told the group.

"No, we are proud of you. For us, this was just another contest. For you, this is something amazing," June replied.

"You beat Haku"

"You showed everyone that you could win even though you didn't have as much time as everyone else to get ready"

"You are two steps closer to the Grand Festival, and we are happy about that"

The compliments kept flowing, even after they returned to the rest of their friends and family. Everyone, even people he hardly knew, such as Richie and Sakura, and Cilan and Iris, were telling him how proud they were. He could tell they were genuine, and they didn't feel sorry for him because of everything that has recently happened in his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 66

The day after the contest was quiet in comparison. Everyone, with the exception of Annastasia, didn't wake up until she returned from her morning run at around 10am. By then, Takeshi, Tamaki, Flare, and Gracie were up, along with her parents and the babies.

"They all must be exhausted. Normally they are up by nine," Annastasia noted.

"Most people stayed up passed midnight, but I went to bed at nine like I am supposed to do," Gracie told her.

"I totally couldn't fall asleep," Tamaki explained.

"Me neither," said Takeshi.

"And I always get up early," said Flare.

"I am also a morning person. I like to work out before breakfast," Annastasia explained. "Mom, papa, are you awake?"

"Half-way," her father answered. Her mom just groaned.

"I hate to talk business before breakfast, but you do know that today is the second interrogation, right? I told Warden Michael that I would be there at exactly 11:30am," Annastasia told her parents.

"Oh, right. You wanted one of us to come with you," James responded. "We forgot."

"No, it's okay. I have a backup, and she is probably better suited to go anyway, no offense," Annastasia replied.

"What's best is best," Jessie yawned. "I hate that bitch, but I would do it for you."

"So sweet. Why doesn't it ever last?" Annastasia joked.

"It lasts occasionally. You have to spend more time with us, then you will see," she defended.

"I figured. I am probably going to get out of here before the rest of the kids wake up. Jezz knows where I am going though, so you don't have to remind him unless he asks," she told them. "I am going to go shower now, Michio should be awake by now, but if not, too bad."

"You should take him with you," Jessie smirked. "He needs a good wash, and the poor innocent soul only has one good hand."

"I knew you were going to comment the moment I finished that sentence," Annastasia sighed. "Whatever, the point is that I am probably not going to see you before I leave, so don't panic if I don't come back until dinnertime."

"Why did you say that about Michio?" Gracie asked Jessie after Annastasia had gone up the stairs.

Jessie looked up from the baby she was holding and stared at Gracie. "I forgot you were here, that is why."

Annastasia flipped the lights on in her room. The only people in bed were Lil-G , Bleu, and Peruva. She heard the sink running and then a sneeze and a crash, and Annastasia knew in an instant that someone got fried.

Annastasia hastily opened the door. "Why are you so stupid?"

"Plussllee!"

Michio got up off the ground. "That hurt, a lot."

"Why did you think it was a good idea to bathe an electric type?" she demanded.

"She was disgusting, all sick and gross and she wouldn't stay in the bed I made her in the corner. She was on my feet all night," he explained. "And I couldn't fit the rubber glove over my cast, and I couldn't get the cast off by myself, either."

Annastasia opened the bathroom cabinet and took out a pair of rubber gloves. She picked Plusle up, drained the sink, and wrapped her in a towel.

"When they are sick you are supposed to bathe them since they can't bathe themselves," he defended.

"Carefully," she amended. "I will clean the bathroom when I get back this evening. As for you, don't electrocute yourself again. You probably have brain damage. And you are all burnt, so call your mom and make her fix your skin before it peels and bleeds."

"Don't you have burn cream here?" he asked.

"No, Amber used it all up yesterday. You can have someone go to the pharmacy for you, but you might put it on wrong so ask someone who knows what they are doing for help," she instructed.

"Sure," he replied, though he wasn't sure of anything.

Annastasia knew he wanted her off his back, so she helped him sit down and decided to spent the rest of the day not nagging him, or anyone else.

"I apologize for the nagging. I'll stop today, and then stick to one nag every three days, and I will make it a different nag each time," she told him.

"Then they are just reminders," he pointed out.

"That is the point, I have to make them stay 'just reminders'. I don't want to be a nagger, and I have to practice before Jezz comes home," Annastasia responded. "I don't want nagging to become a habit."

"We have several months before we have to worry about that, and it isn't a habit if you have only been doing it for three days. Take it from me, I _know_ what a bad habit is," Michio replied.

"Plusle has made you nicer," she randomly commented.

"She has that effect," he retorted.

"That's a good thing. And by the way, we don't have several months. We are starting now. The kids are sick of Alola. Everyone but Rita wants to leave," she revealed. "Rita wants to stay for a little bit, have some kind of marriage-free honeymoon with Ralph and finish the assignment Gio gave her, but everyone else…most of them want to go home and have a three or four week break and only show up in Alola for the day of the contests. The Geocatchers already have a new assignment, so they are leaving early tomorrow morning. Nolan and Lexi left yesterday so that they could finish their training, and so my parents are going to be here alone in Pallet with the twins, Jay, Amber, and Jezz, because they are the only ones who are still going to be here, unless you and I stay."

"When did everyone make all these plans?" Michio questioned.

"I wasn't involved. I think the kids made these decisions themselves, and as for Rita, Nolan, and Lexi, I knew they wouldn't be staying at the Pallet House for more than a day," Annastasia responded.

"Alola is practically in our backyards because of the teleporter that Clementine gave us ," Michio noted. "So why are June, Takeshi, Cassandra going back to their houses?"

"I am not certain, but I think they are homesick. I purchased teleporters for all of their homes, so they are practically living next door, but they will be in the places in which they were raised. Tamaki is also going home instead of staying with the Geocatchers so that he could be with Benny. I am not sure how long they all will be gone, it depends on each individual." she answered. "And it is Clemont, by the way, not 'clementine'."

"I find it hard to believe that we living in a world in which kids would rather spend time with their parents than their friends," he replied.

"They are aren't teenagers yet, still little kids. Some of them want their alone time. Amber is going to go home for a few weeks too, but not yet. She wants be around for when I tie up all these loose ends with Jezz. Even then, I am sure she will be here often to visit, and the boys might go to her house too," Annastasia responded. "I know our plan was to stay in Alola longer, but that isn't happening."

"It sounds all resolved," Michio remarked.

"It pretty much is. There might be a few changes here and there, but that is the battle plan, or so I hear. Like I said, I didn't plan this," she told him. "What I did plan was my hunt for Jezz's roots, and today this final interrogation is going to help me, possible give us the final answers we need."

"About that interrogation, you should get in the shower. I don't want you to be late," he responded.

"I am, then I am flying out of here so that I can meet up with Rita. We want to discuss some things before we go in there. I am taking some snacks to go and then I am out of here, so I will see you later," said Annastasia.

"Ok, bye. Don't get killed," Michio told her as he got up to go find some help with his burns.

"I love you too," she replied before shutting the bathroom door. "And don't get killed either."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annastasia and Rita decided during their brief, pre-interrogation meeting that Lucy and Rumika should monitor them from Team Rocket headquarters using a sound and image device. A product of their own invention, the device would allow the two women to see and hear everything that Rita and Annastasia could see and hear, and it allowed them to communicate efficiently. Rita and Annastasia arrived at the prison right on schedule.

"Thank you for having us again," Annastasia told Warden Michaels as she and Rita entered the facility. "These interviews are probably going to have a big impact on Jezz's life."

"It's all part of the job," he responded brightly.

"We still appreciate it," Annastasia replied.

"And you are?" he asked Rita.

"Rita Scott., Team Rocket agent, level 500, number 553," she answered. "I am helping with this project; I am a friend of both Annastasia and Jezz."

"It's nice to meet you. Rumika and the talking Purrloin, Lucy I think it was, they told me about your situation in greater detail. I hope you find the information you need to help this kid," the warden told them. "Please follow me."

"Usodannnn," a Pokemon greeted them as they walked passed one of the offices.

The psychic bird Pokemon flew from its perch and onto Warden Michael's shoulder. The officer scratched it behind the ears and it chirped gratefully.

"I haven't seen one of those in years," Rita commented as she pet the bird. "I've always wanted my own."

"She is going to guarantee us legitimate results," Annastasia added.

"That's why I love them," Rita responded.

"You wanted to talk to Jessiebelle Winchester," said Warden Michaels.

"Yes," they confirmed.

"She is through the doors, at the end, just like last time," he told Annastasia.

"Thank you," she replied.

. As expected, Jessiebelle was less than happy to see who her visitors were.

"You've returned," she complained as Rita and Annastasia took their seats. They adjusted their mouth and earpieces.

"Who are you?" Jessiebelle asked Rita.

"Rita Scott. I am working with her," Rita answered as she gestured to Annastasia. "We have some important questions that you need to answer."

Jessiebelle scoffed. "I do not _need_ to do anything. I have rights too."

"We understand, but as I said last time I was here: this isn't about us. This is about twelve-year old who needs our help. They want to know their roots. They cannot live a fulfilled life if they don't know who their parents are. Please help us," Annastasia begged.

"Why are you coming to me? You asked me last time if I had a child, and I said 'no'," Jessiebelle huffed.

"I asked if you had a son, not if you had a child," Annastasia corrected.

Rita and Annastasia could have sworn they witnessed her turn a few shades paler after the remark.

"If I answer these questions, what do I get out of it?" Jessiebelle questioned.

"I'm glad you asked. The Warden and Delia from Team Rocket agreed to let you go on probation earlier if you comply," Rita told her.

"Probation in this particular facility means you get to live outside the prison a few days a week. You can travel anywhere in Kanto, as long as you inform your probation officer about it. You can buy and cook your own food instead of eating whatever they serve here, and if you follow all the rules, you have a chance of getting a much less restrictive probation, which would allow you to live at home permanently, get a job, vote, marry, have kids…and say that this is an improvement, since you have multiple life sentences. And the transaction will be bail-free," Rita explained.

"And how can I trust that you will do this for me?" she asked.

"Ussssodannn!" the Pokemon exclaimed.

"Because she will be listening to the entire interview," Annastasia emphasized. "We all benefit."

Jessiebelle nodded, though the girls could tell she was still very hesitant, a sign that she will probably try to withhold some information. Annastasia knew that just as before, they needed to word their sentences carefully.

"We need to know your family history," Rita started. "Which other Tonakas do you know, and where are they?"

"You will have to be more specific than that," Jessiebelle told them.

"Usoooo!" the Pokemon honked.

"That question was apparently specific enough for you to provide us with an answer," Rita replied.

"There are a few Tonakas that I know," Jessiebelle admitted.

"Who?" Annastasia questioned.

"Your mother's parents," Jessiebelle answered.

"Miyamoto and Masuru are dead, and we already knew that," Annastasia responded.

"According to the rumors," Jessiebelle responded vaguely. "No one ever found Miyamoto's body. For all we know she could still be alive."

Usodan hesitated before letting out another honk.

"What are you hiding?" Rita inquired.

"I do not know if Miyamoto is still alive. I don't know what happened to her husband either," Jessiebelle answered.

"Tell us what you know about Miyamoto," Rita demanded.

"I don't know much of anything about her, I was just pointing it out for y'all," Jessiebelle replied. "Are we done yet?"

"We cleared our schedule so that we could spend the whole day here talking with you," Annastasia told her. "We want to take our time and get all this sorted out."

Jessiebelle scowled. "Fine then. I'll talk."

"Tell us about Masuru," Rita requested.

"He was like a father to me," she answered. "My own father and I were close, but he was like a second father to me."

"And why was that?" asked Annastasia.

"He was always there to help me out. He bought me nice things, gave me advice, things that fathers should do," she explained.

"Okay. When you escaped from prison 15-16 years ago, did you go to him?" Rita questioned.

"Yes. He harbored me," she answered.

"Only you?" Annastasia asked.

"Yes," Jessiebelle affirmed.

"Thanks. Now we want to move in another direction," said Rita.

Annastasia picked up on Rita's cue. "Did you ever have a child?"

"What a ridiculous thing to ask. Of course, I haven't," she quipped.

"Usooooo!" Usodan honked.

Annastasia and Rita exchanged a brief victory smile.

"Most people living in jail cells find that having a baby is hard to do," Rita pointed out.

Annastasia frowned. She didn't like where this was going. She turned to whisper into Rita's ear.

"Be careful, Rita. She could have been assaulted," she said cautiously.

Rita sighed. "I know, but I am just trying to get her to talk. I'll key it down."

"Jessiebelle, when did you have this child and who is the father?" Annastasia asked.

"I gave birth twelve years ago. The father is gone," she replied.

"Do you know who the father is?" Annastasia questioned.

Jessiebelle furrowed her brows. "I do. I am not trash."

"You could have fooled us," Rita mumbled inaudibly.

"Please tell us," Annastasia pleaded. "Remember, you will get probation if you help us."

Jessiebelle watched Usodan. "He worked here."

"What was his name?" Annastasia inquired.

"Daniel," she answered.

"Daniel no longer is around? What happened to him?" Rita questioned.

"He became ashamed of me," she started. "He ignored me, then when it came time for reassignment, he chose go to a different prison."

"I don't understand exactly what that means," said Annastasia.

"Inmates can hold jobs and earn money within the prisons, and they often get to choose whether or not they want to be transferred to a different jail," Rita explained.

"Daniel was an inmate, and when you told him he was the father of your child, he left," Annastasia summarized.

Jessiebelle looked away. "I suppose I may be trash after all."

"No, that isn't what I was implying. We just need to clear about everything," she tried to recover.

Rita pressed on. "What ever happened to this child of yours, and how come Team Rocket never found out about it?"

"I put the child into the hands of some old associates," she answered. "Your people never knew about the pregnancy because of their medical confidentiality agreement with the doctors and nurses here."

"Were these old associates of yours part of the Kapule Klan?" Rita questioned.

"They were," she responded.

"Your baby girl was living with the Kapules. Then what happened?" Annastasia asked.

"I never mentioned my child was a girl," Jessiebelle replied.

"Was your child a boy or intersex?" Annastasia questioned.

"No," Jessiebelle answered.

"Tell us what happened to her," Rita demanded.

"The Kapules wanted to use her, and since she was no use to me, I let them adopt her. Those elitists didn't want to raise her themselves, so they paid Masuru to do it," she answered nonchalantly. "They thought she was a money baby, so that right before she turned eighteen, they could embezzle all her inheritance. They assumed that my money was in a bank somewhere, waiting for my return. They assumed my fortune still existed and that she would eventually inherit it since I am in her for life. That obviously isn't true, but I let them think that. It was an efficient way to get rid of her," she divulged.

"You didn't want her?" Annastasia inquired.

"She was a burden, I didn't care for her at all," Jessiebelle claimed. "She made my life worse."

"But you still kept photographs of her. Otherwise you wouldn't have recognized him in the pictures Annastasia showed you," said Rita.

"You aren't making any sense. Who are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Annastasia and I have had plenty of contact with your kid," said Rita. "His name is Jezz Morgan."

Jessiebelle looked at them with confusion and dread as Rita took her wallet out of her purse. Rita laid down five different photographs, some of which Annastasia had seen before.

"They told me she was a girl. I didn't see her, but there is no reason for them to lie. Are you saying my child was actually a boy?" she questioned. Jessiebelle picked up a photo of seven-year old Jezz and twelve-year old Rita playing soccer. "She was never truly my daughter, I have a son. Jess doesn't exist."

"You got it," Rita affirmed.

Everyone noted Usodan's lack of response. Annastasia and Rita half-expected her to honk.

"I named her Jessica Tonaka because I thought she was a young lady. I don't understand why Masuru or any of the Kapules failed to tell me about this mix up. Who changed the name to Jezz Morgan, and why does my child have your surname?" Jessiebelle asked.

"Why did you name your child after my mother?" Annastasia countered.

"I hate them both with equal passion. The surname was Masuru's; he kept it after Miyamoto disappeared. He changed it from Winchester, which was fine with me. What better to name an unwanted child then after your enemy?" Jessiebelle explained.

"You wanted 'her' to go to etiquette school, you made sure she had a Pokemon to protect her, an Oddish, you made sure she had discipline. Why would you bother if you hated her?" Annastasia questioned.

"She would be in the world while I was in here. If people found out we were related, I wanted her to be at least presentable," Jessiebelle answered. "And I don't believe that this boy is my child. What is really going on here? Why are you telling me this kid is mine?"

"We can do a maternity test to confirm. We'd want to you meet him, though. We'd all be more than willing to arrange that," Rita offered with a smirk. "We promise he is yours though."

"Usodan agrees with us," Annastasia pointed out.

"I have no desire to meet this child or to take a maternity test. In fact, I do not care at all. You can leave me now. I don't know what the point of this interrogation is anyway," she vented.

"We told our friend that we would help him find his roots. He is a very fascinating child. Very intelligent and kind, and he has been through many tough trials but he's done so well," Annastasia explained. "We've traced him back to you. It would special for him to meet you, but only if you are kind to him. It would break his heart if he met you and discovered that you hated him."

"But there is no scientific evidence that he is even mine," Jessiebelle asserted.

"Not yet," Rita responded.

Jessiebelle struggled to hide her interest. "The doctor who delivered my child is here. She can set this record straight."

"That won't be necessary, not when we can give you the maternity test," said Rita. "Or you can believe Usodan, she has never been wrong before."

"Says you," Jessiebelle asserted.

"Then let's do the maternity test," Annastasia suggested. "Please? Remember that if you comply, we can improve your situation."

"This counts as complying because you can get the same information from Dr. Hana," she responded.

"It's true, A," Rita sighed.

"I would rather do things my way, and I am _not_ giving your people my blood," she firmly stated. "Tell the warden to find Dr. Hana. Dr. Hana is one of the doctors who helped me deliver the baby. She will have all of my child's medical records up until age six. She still works here, so she shouldn't be too hard to find."

"What about after age six?" Annastasia inquired.

"They lost track, but I didn't care. Why should I?" she explained.

 _"Jezz didn't destroy the files. They still exist,"_ Annastasia thought to herself.

"You should care because he is your son," Rita argued.

"If you aren't going to look for Dr. Hana, then we are done here," Jessiebelle told them.

Annastasia noticed her reaching for her earpiece. "No, stop, please. We will go find Dr. Hana. We will come back as soon as possible."

"Go. I'll be here, waiting to prove you wrong, but you don't have to came back if you don't want to," Jessiebelle smirked.

Rita and Annastasia stood up went to find the warden. Usodan followed them, and he jumped on Michael's shoulder when they returned.

"I can tell by your face that you didn't get anything good," he sighed. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Yes. Can you direct us to a Dr. Hana? I need her to give me Jezz Morgan's medical records," Annastasia told him.

"Who?" he asked.

"Jessabelle's son," Rita clarified.

"Oh. Well, I can show you where Dr. Hana's office is, but I can't give you those files, it's illegal without a signed consent form from one of his legal guardians," he told them.

Annastasia opened her backpack and took out a folder. She removed a few papers and handed them to him. He briefly scanned over them.

"Which is you," he remarked. "How did you manage that?"

"It is a very long story," she responded.

"Then let's go," he agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Dr. Hana confirmed what they already knew: they were not going to be able to convince Jessiebelle that Jezz was her son. Now they were sitting in the guest visiting area of the prison, trying to figure their next move.

"What are we going to do? Tell her that he is a trans boy? I hate to make presumptions, but if Jessiebelle has these inhibitions and cold feelings towards her child now, I can easily imagine things being worse after she hears about this. I feel like we have to choose between letting him meet his biological mother and sparing his feelings," Annastasia panicked.

"Relax, A. Jezz hates when people try too hard to spare his feelings. He likes truth. Truth is all he wants," Rita reminded her.

"I know, but this is intense. This is all that he has," Annastasia lamented.

"No, it's not. He has us. He has a comfortable and safe place to sleep, excess to medicine and good food, Pokemon, a kind heart and a smart brain. And friends, _human_ friends. That is a big deal. He has never had a group of friends before. That is why he seems so weird compared to other kids. He can handle her. It will be hard, but everything will be okay," Rita told her.

"I trust you Rita. You know him a whole lot better than I do," Annastasia replied. "But this is hard, and I am having trouble handling this."

"Don't underestimate yourself," Rita ordered.

Annastasia nodded. "What do you want to do about his father? Where do we start with that?"

"Rumika already found him," Rita smiled.

"What? When? How?" she interrogated.

"You heard me. She told me she found him while you were in the bathroom. Using her database, he wasn't hard to find at all," Rita explained.

"But we know nothing about him," said Annastasia.

"Actually, we do. Your mother and all her twerp friends knew him very well," Rita replied.

"You mean, Jessabelle's Daniel is the same Danny? That guy who tortured her, almost killed her, almost killed me…Is Rumika sure about this?" Annastasia questioned.

"Danny was here twelve years ago, and he is registered as 'Jessica Tonaka's' biological father, though not his legal one. The files were corrupted by a Porygon, probably the same one he gave Jezz, and that is why we couldn't find it until we had a lead. Jezz once revealed to me that the Porygon came to him mysteriously. He didn't need to capture or even train the Poryon when he went to corrupt his own files," Rita responded.

"I can't believe this. I can't tell my mother this, or Jezz. It's way too hard," Annastasia replied. "How do I do this?"

Rita patted her on the back. "Tell the truth. If you won't, I will. Or Rumika will. You aren't in this alone. And Jezz has to know. We agreed to this from the beginning. We told him we wouldn't lie, and that we would tell him the truth even if we knew it would hurt him. He doesn't need to be protected that way."

Annastasia wiped her eyes. "I suppose the maternal instinct has already kicked in."

Rita rolled her eyes. "It kicked in the moment you opened your eyes."

"Are we going back to talk to Jessiebelle?" Annastasia asked.

"There is no point. We will show Jezz the recording of the interview, and we will let him decide if he wants to go. I think we should leave because there is nothing more that we need from her, not now," Rita advised.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Annastasia replied. "Let's get the recording. I want to get out of here."

After retrieving the disk they needed from Michael, Rita suggested getting a late lunch at a local restaurant, the same one Annastasia had treated Rita, Nolan, Lexi, and Michio to before.

"No offense Rita, but I am still depressed over the fact they do not have gluten free bread here," Annastasia grumbled as Rita led her to the front door of the place.

"I did a little advocacy of my own, and the gluten free stuff is back. Pasta, bread, pizza crust, soup crackers…everything you could want," Rita revealed.

Annastasia hugged her friend. "You are the best."

"There is a second surprise," she added as she looked towards the parking lot.

Michio was there, walking with Jezz, Liepard, Bleu, Lil-G, and Vileplume.

"Hi Annie. I didn't know Rita wanted to do lunch," said Jezz. "Or I suppose we can call it an early supper."

"It is a surprise for me too," Annastasia responded as she opened the door to the place.

"Surprise!"

Over twenty voices had yelled the word, leaving both Jezz and Annastasia stunned.

"What is happening?" Jezz asked worriedly.

"Looks like a surprise party," Annastasia laughed.

"A surprise party? What an interesting concept. They are very creative," Jezz responded.

"Awe, you don't even know what that is," Rita commented. "Jezz, they didn't invent the concept of a surprise party, and you can figure out what it means."

"I suppose it is a party that people have without telling you, and then they invite you later and it's a surprise," he replied.

"Something like that," Rita and Annastasia responded together.

"Jezz, we decided that we needed to have a toast, and then a party!" Jocelyn announced. She handed Jezz a root beer float. "Now we can all toast together!"

"Flaafy!"

"Slowwww,"

"Bounswwweeet!"

"Mimunin!"

"Plus!"

Plusle jumped to Michio. "Annie, did you know about this?"

"Nope," she told him. "Rita must have though."

"I did. And guess who helped, other than the kids," she requested.

"My parents?"

"Nope"

"Lexi and Nolan"

"Nope"

"Ralph?"

"Actually, it was Sandshrew," she confessed.

"I didn't expect that," Annastasia responded.

"Of course not. You are only a human, you've haven't the intelligence to guess correctly," Sandshrew commented as it waddled up to them.

"It got everyone over here and used the allowance you gave to pay for everything," said Rita.

"Thanks, Sandshrew," Annastasia replied. "Why did you decide to like us all of a sudden?"

"It's none of your business," Sandshrew responded before walking away.

"Okay, well at least it did something nice," she remarked.

The party was the type of warm get-together that nearly everyone needed. Jezz was especially grateful; this was likely to be their last time all together until Christmas, and that was a long time to wait. He was happy to see Rita with Ralph, Nolan with Lexi, Soledad with Tamaki, June with Takeshi, Flare with Carol, and Annastasia with Michio. He didn't realize how so many of his close friends also had significant others. It made him a bit jealous.

"Hello? Jezz?" Jay questioned as he waved a hand in front of Jezz's face. "Are you in there?"

"Yes. I apologize for daydreaming," Jezz replied.

Jay could tell what Jezz was thinking based on his facial expression and the current focus of his eyes.

"You don't have to apologize for that," said Jay. "I came over here because I noticed that you are a romantic," said Jay.

"I do not think about romance much, but lately I have for some reason," Jezz responded. "But I don't think I ever will have a romance. The more I explore the idea, the more improbable it seems."

"Jezz, once you learn to relax and let go, someone will fall for you. I bet several people have, but they didn't tell you yet," Jay told him.

"Why would people hide something like that?" Jezz asked.

"You'll figure it out. You are a smart kid," Jay responded. He took Jezz's hand. "Come hang out with us, Amber was asking about you."

Amber was playing poker with several of the older kids. When Jay and Jezz approached, they stopped their conversation and Amber asked the boys to sit down next to her.

"Amb was telling us that Professor Rosedale discovered that Mimikyu can only grant one wish and that this is why Mimikyu won't give her anymore," said Tobie.

"I wish you knew that earlier, then you could have wished for unlimited wishes," Jay whined.

"But if we go back in time…" Amber started.

"Amber, that wouldn't work. You see, if we did go back in time, we would have already known it because it would have already happened," Jezz interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt. I knew where you were going with that and I didn't want you to raise your hopes only to be disappointed."

"That sucks" she complained.

"You wished to be with us, right? Wasn't that your wish?" Jay inquired.

"Yeah. But I would have liked to have wished for unlimited wishes instead," she answered.

"I think that if life was too easy, we'd all get bored," Jezz responded.

"Maybe," Jay replied. "But we'd at least be able to get little things done to make our lives better. Like I could get a boyfriend, and Amb could get a brain, and you…"

Amber punched him in the arm. "I already have a brain, and it is bigger than yours."

"I don't want to argue, but actually the size of the brain doesn't indicate intelligence, and higher intelligence does indicate that you are better than someone else anyway," Jezz told his friends. "And I personally believe that a small group of people possessing the power to wish for whatever they want with no limits is dangerous, and such a think should never exist."

"Ok. But just out of curiosity, if I make a trade with you and Mimikyu officially becomes mine, does that mean I get one wish?" Lexi inquired.

"The professor said one wish, that's it," she responded glumly. "I asked that question too."

"Don't be too upset about it. I read in a book one time that when Mimikyu really loves someone, they use their power to bring good luck. Good luck is something we can all use," Jezz told them.

"We all have issues, and a little bit of luck will be good for all of us," said Nolan. "Especially for you."

"I agree," Jezz responded.

"Would you like to play with us? Jezz, you'd probably be good at this. Amber says that you are good at everything. And Jay, I heard you aren't so bad yourself," said Tobie.

"I actually do enjoy poker," Jezz replied.

Amber sighed. "Proceed with caution. I bet he is goin to win this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Towards the end of the celebration, Annastasia had called Jezz to the back porch for a private discussion.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jezz asked her. "The interrogation?"

"Yes," she answered as she sat down on one of the restaurant's outdoor rocking chairs. Jezz got into the one across from her, so that they could talk face-to-face. "It will be quick, don't worry. I don't want to ruin the party for you, but I felt I should tell you what happened as soon as possible."

"It is okay. I am not in a rush to get back, and I do want to know what happened," he replied.

"This is mostly about some loose ends I think we should tie up. Do you understand what I mean by that?" she asked.

"Yes. You've finally uncovered my roots," he replied.

"Yes. I have everything. Notes about your mother, your father, where you were born, your early medical history…"

"Earlier medical history? But Porygon, and the house exploding…" Jezz stumbled.

"Someone must have kept a locked backup on some obscure file," Annastasia explained. "The prison you were born into had it."

"But jail clinics only keep information like that if the mother requests it," said Jezz.

"I know. She must have wanted those files," Annastasia replied. "Jezz, I can tell you about the interview, or I can show it to you, or both. Which to you prefer?"

"Both," he answered. "Can you tell me what happens first?"

"Certainly. It isn't very good news though," she warned.

"I figured," he replied.

Annastasia took a deep breath. "Rita and I explained that you were a boy, not a girl, and she immediately assumed that the doctors had lied to her and told her that she had a boy and not a girl. We showed her pictures of you and told her that you were her child. Then she got suspicious, and denied that you were hers. She told us that a Dr. Hana worked at the facility and had your earlier medical records. We left the interview, retrieved those files, and looked over them. They stated that you were born a girl. We didn't know if we should explain your situation to her, so we left. We wanted to leave the next move up to you. That is part one."

Jezz thought about the dream he had. "I understand. I am not sure if I want to meet her yet."

"That is perfectly fine. I can show you what you said to us, but I will want you that it is offensive. Rita and I were very disappointed," Annastasia replied.

Jezz nodded. "Maybe I will look when I get older. Can you tell me about part two?"

"We discussed your father. She told us that he was an inmate named Daniel. Rumika did a quick search on her database and discovered that Daniel was a criminal that my family already had a lot of experience with," she started.

"Did he hurt your family?" Jezz asked.

"Yes. He assaulted by mother, several times. When they were young and then again about eighteen years ago, right before I was born," Annastasia admitted. "Honestly, this is the last thing I wanted to talk with you about, but I promised you the truth."

"I understand," Jezz replied. "Jay told me that you and your mother have HIV like me because of this person. And that he hurt your mom, and that you could have died. Jay said his name was Danny, and that he was evil."

"I don't think that there are evil people, but it is hard to believe that sometimes," Annastasia responded.

"I don't think I want to meet him," Jezz decided.

"I didn't think you would. But that is okay. You aren't obligated to meet him just because he is your biological father. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. We can ignore them forever if that is what you want. And you can always change your mind," she informed him.

"That is good. I will remember that," Jezz replied.

"Is there anything you want me to do to make this easier?" Annastasia questioned.

Jezz hesitated. "Can you keep this a secret? I am not telling you to lie, but if people ask, maybe tell them that you don't want to talk about it. Is that okay?"

"It is. I was going to do that anyway," she answered.

"What if your mother asks?" Jezz questioned.

"I'll tell her whatever you want me to tell her, but like you, I don't like to lie," she responded.

"You can tell your parents if they ask. This might be important for them to know," he replied.

"Okay. If they ask, I will tell," she consented.

"Thank you so much Annie," said Jezz. "I know I have said this before, but I am very much excited to come live with you. But I am worried that I will be a burden because of all my problems."

Jezz looked away. Annastasia inched closer to him. "You aren't the problem. And all these problems that other people gave you, we will deal with them, we can to it. My house is not going to be heaven. There will be a lot of ups and downs, and there will be pain occasionally. We will probably get into arguments or accidentally hurt one another other. But I am a safe place. Any problems you have, I can try to help you, as long as you let me in and don't hold back."

"I am scared of my future, and ashamed of my past; it is the reason I dislike Xatu's visions. But I am nervous a lot mostly because I am scared. I didn't know I had AIDS. When I went to Spectrum, they told me I was HIV positive but as long as I took my medicine, I wouldn't get worse. But I didn't realize that they thought I was taking that medication my entire life, and now I am very sick and I am afraid of that," Jezz confessed.

"You have no reason to be ashamed of the past, and it is valid that you are afraid. But you are also brave, and brave people do things despite their fear, not because they lack it," Annastasia told him.

"I never thought of it that way before," he replied.

Annastasia moved so that she was as close to him as the chairs would allow. "Remember what you, Rita, and I were talking about the other day, about your future. It is going to be very happy. You will have unlimited books, lots of Pokemon to play with. Your friends will be a step away because of our teleporter and now-friendly Mewtwo and Sandshrew. Michio and I will cook you any food you want as often as I possibly can. When you are sick there will be no more hospitals, just a family nurse, a warm bed, some Pokemon heal bells, and a TV. I will give you an allowance if you help me take care of all the Pokemon I plan on taking in so that you can save up and buy the things that you want. And Rita and I are going to get you everything you need to transition. It doesn't matter how far you want to go. We can talk about that some other time, but I will help you get whatever you need, and no request is too ridiculous, not if it makes you feel more comfortable in your own skin."

Jezz paused; he couldn't believe that she had just said that. It would seem too good to be true if it wasn't for the fact that he still had a lot to overcome.

"Why do you care about me?" he asked after a few moments.

Annastasia remembered the first time Michio had asked that same question.

"It is the way I am; I like to take care of people. What I don't understand is why so many people have treated you poorly. I think you are a wonderful person because you are, generous, genuine, truthful, interesting, quirky, emotional, independent, dependent, courageous, polite, optimistic, hardworking…and there is such much more to add to that," she told him.

"Thank you. You are very sweet," Jezz responded. "It is going to be strange living with someone who thinks that much of me. I hope I don't disappoint."

"Unless you turn into a jerk, I will never be disappointed in you. You are hard not to like. You will see that once people get to know you, they will love you. That is what happened here, with all your new friends," she pointed out.

"I suppose that is true. I am excited and nervous for my new life to begin. I don't like Alola. I don't want to go back, even though I am supposed to go to the Grand Festival."

"Jezz, you aren't 'supposed' to do anything," Annastasia corrected. "You did so well in those two contests, and I know you will do better in future ones, but just because you are good at something, it doesn't mean you have to do it."

"I don't want to come off as that person who quits while they are ahead, and I feel bad for taking the opportunity to win and those ribbons away from someone who really wants to go all the way to the Grand Festival," he confessed.

"Jezz, I am going to tell you about an observation I made last year, when I was traveling with Nolan, Lexi, Lily, Logan, Jay, Jocelyn, Soledad, June, Takeshi, Tamaki, and Michio: no one enjoyed the gym battles half as much as they enjoyed being together, catching the Pokemon, and taking care of one another. If we keep doing these contests, as you know, we will not be traveling from city to city the way we did in the past. We will be spread apart. That fun experience will be lost," Annastasia replied.

"But everyone seems to really enjoy the contests," Jezz commented.

"I know that Benny, Jocelyn, and June genuinely love doing the contests and do not want to quit. Cassandra, Anika, Maya, Lily, Logan; they all divulged to me on different occasions that they don't really want to do the contests either, they were mostly doing it because the others were. If you quit, I can guarantee that they will too. And the three kids who really want to do the contest, you can give them each one of your ribbons if you want. Instead we can spend the next few months focusing on other things, like settling into our new home, meeting our new neighbors, gathering more friends, and hanging out with the friends we already have. I can also get the Pokemon nursery started. If you are feeling ambitious, we can look at different schools. It doesn't matter how far away they are either, because we have the teleporter and the two strongest Pokemon in the world, so anywhere in the world is only seconds away. And you can help me work on this project I am going to do with Rita, and it involves Spectrum. I think you would find it interesting."

"That sounds a lot more fun than contests," said Jezz.

"I think so too. But I am fine with whatever," she replied.

Jezz hesitated again. "We should have listened to Michio."

Annastasia laughed. "Why would you say something like that? He isn't necessarily a fountain of good ideas."

Jezz also laughed. "No, I mean because of the harbinger. He knew something bad was going to happen, but everyone said it was a myth and that it wasn't real. If we listened, maybe all these good things would have happened sooner."

"Maybe. The aka lele curses people, though, not places. It probably would have gotten us even if we didn't come to Alola," Annastasia mused. "But it's all over. We will go home and relax and that will be that."

"I am going to miss everyone though. Silverville is near Saffron City, right? That isn't very close to Pallet Town," Jezz replied.

"You friends will only be a step away. And I am a big fan of sleepovers," she responded. "And we can go to the Pallet House for dinner often. Michio only knows how to make Hawaiian dishes, and I only cook Japanese and French style. My parents and Meowth can make Japanese, French, Spanish, Mexican, South American, North American, African, Chinese, Russian, Slovenian, and Hungarian dishes."

"Where did they learn all of that?" Jezz asked.

"Trial and error, Lucy, Cilan, Brock, and some television shows," she answered. "But mostly trial and error and Brock."

"This sounds amazing. I am glad we met," said Jezz.

"Me too. Is there anything else you want to talk about before we go back inside?" Annastasia inquired.

"I do not understand the vision Xatu gave me. A few times he showed Pallet Town, and it looked like a tornado had hit it. He showed it to me several times before we came to Alola. He also showed it to Jay, Amber, Jocelyn, the Pokemon, you, and Michio. I don't understand what the point of that was," said Jezz.

"The last aka lele curse destroyed Pallet Town in a tornado a hundred years ago. Xatu was giving us his own harbinger," Annastasia responded.

"Is that really true?" Jezz inquired.

"That is what Professor Rosedale and Keaka told me when I asked about the Xatu," she replied. "And they are experts on Xatu."

"I don't think Xatu hates me. I think he is bad at communicating," Jezz decided.

"He is not the only one," she pointed out.

"I know. We are getting better at explaining what we need though," he explained.

Annastasia smiled. "I've noticed that. It makes me proud. Is there anything else?"

"Not really. I am really hoping that Xatu will finally give me peace. I hate seeing visions of my past, the creepy lullabies of songs I don't remember but the words I still recall when I awake. There are some good songs, but I only hear parts of them. I wonder if that is a message too," Jezz responded.

"Pokemon work in mysterious ways," said Annastasia. "I don't know what else to say."

Jezz stood up. "Would you like to go back to the celebration?"

"I was about to suggest that. People are going to start to leave soon," Annastasia answered. "And there are two birds looking for you."

"Birds?" Jezz questioned.

"The leader of the flying army and a former Blue-Jay," she replied as she opened the door of the restaurant.

"Oh them," Jezz responded. "I'll go find them, thank you."

Annastasia looked through the room until she spotted Michio. To her shock, he was sitting at the bar. Without hesitation, she headed over there. Rita saw what she was up to and stopped her.

"He's fine, A," she whispered.

Annastasia stopped for a moment. "Rita, I told you to watch—"

"No, just leave him, he is doing fine. He ordered water. Just look at him. He is just sitting there, all hot, trying to impress people. People like us," Rita explained.

"It will be almost _impossible_ to get him to stop," Annastasia lectured.

"It will be easy if you he doesn't even start. I know you want to help, but give him some space. Besides, Plusle is keeping an eye on him," Rita continued.

"Plusle is too young to understand," she pointed out.

"But she isn't too young to help," Rita replied. "He is sitting at a bar, in a crowded restaurant, and he isn't drinking or having a panic attack. The 'impossible' has already happened."

"I've bit a bit on edge lately, being suspicious I guess because things are looking up and waiting for them to go down. It's hypocritical of me," Annastasia confessed.

"When you take my favorite kid home, expect me to show up so that I can see him and remind you to finally relax. You got everything that you wanted. We all did. It's resolved," Rita stressed.

Jezz looked back at Michio. "Jay, Amber: we have a problem."

Amber and Jay looked up from the cupcakes they were eating and followed Jezz's eyes. Amber noticed Rita and Annastasia nearby.

"Someone is watching him," she told him.

"I should stop looking," said Jezz as he sat down next to them. "It is rude, and he just saw me."

"You also have to stop worrying about other people," said Jay. "That is what A does. They don't need two of you in the same house."

Jezz wasn't completely convinced, but he decided to let him go, since Rita and Annastasia sat down on either side of him.

Meanwhile, Michio was discreetly watching Jezz from across the room. He lost focus when the two girls took their seats.

"Are you okay?" Annastasia asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually good," he responded.

Annastasia raised her eyebrows. 'Good' wasn't an adjective that Michio used often, especially not to describe himself.

"I was watching Jezz," he continued. "I can't decide if he is a nerd or not."

"Everyone thinks he is cool. And Jay said the others say that his awkwardness is endearing, not nerdy," Annastasia told him.

"That is not the first time someone called it endearing," Rita noted.

"I guess we are his parents now. You, me, and Rita," Michio remarked. "Because now we know for sure that his real parents aren't coming for him."

"You sound like you like the idea of being a mom," Rita said to Michio.

"I won't complain," he retorted.

"And complaining is your favorite thing to do, so that means that I am right," Rita told him.

"And where does Ralph fit in? Did you forget about him already?" Annastasia inquired.

"I don't really like the idea of dragging Ralph into all of this. Jess, Jamie, Jezz, whatever you call him, he has always been _my_ kid. I don't want Ralph to interfere. You all can interfere, since I trust you, A, and suppose I can't get around Michio, and you have the same ambition and patience as me but also the money that you are going to have to use to take care of him," Rita explained. "And Ralph, I am not going to parade him around as my boyfriend. If people ask, I'll tell them who he is, but I doubt we are going to be together for more than a month."

"Or it can be years, or a decade, I can tell you don't know yet," Annastasia smirked.

Rita got up. "Michio, enjoy your lack of alcohol, Annastasia, enjoy your blueberry wine, nerd."

"So, I am the nerd. That is okay, as long as you care," she replied. "Now stop flirting with me and go back to Ralph."

Rita stood up. "I'll see you in Silverville."

"I am not going to see you until then? I don't even know when we are going to go back," Annastasia responded.

"I have a feeling you'd be moving in within the next few days. I am going to be occupied here for the next two or three weeks," Rita winked.

"Okay. Then yes, we will be waiting for your surprise visit," said Annastasia.

"Goodbye, see you in Kanto," she waved as she walked away.

After their final party in Alola, the group finally broke up, and the next time they would all be together would be the Morgan's Christmas party that was still months away. It didn't take long for Annastasia to understand how much everyone had grown for the better. Amber had become more mature. Jay is no longer overly sensitive, and Sandshrew became more so. The only remnants of his family that Michio had left was his mother, but that was satisfactory. Even though she doted on him more than he was used to or wanted, it was better than the way things were before for them. Rita got what she had wanted for years without ever telling anyone: a happy and secure Jezz. Jezz ended up becoming even more confident in his relationships, not just in school and in battle. His new inspiration became the quirky family that captivated him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The End_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lyrics by: Halestorm

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Last Notes_

Iamsomething: I thought a lot about the comment you left in your last review. The reason I didn't focus more on the subject of transgenderism is because I wanted to place my focus on other aspects of Jezz's character, mostly his anti-heroism. What it means to be transgender is different for every transgender person, for Jezz, it is just another roadblock on his path to success. As you probably noticed, Jezz isn't troubled by the fact that he is transgender, rather he is troubled by the fact that not every person he meets takes his identity seriously.

I am going to write more on him, but I am going to take a break before I publish more stories. By 'break' I mean I will not post another long story for a while. I want to publish shorts stories every few weeks or so. If you are interested, check my profile every once in a while. I will announce the publication date of each new fic there. I focus them on side characters like Nolan and Lexi, since Julie Togepi suggested that, I will write one (possibly longer) on Jezz, and perhaps something with more cannon characters. All stories will be in the same universe unless I specify that it is not. If you have any questions or comments, PM me and I will get to you within a few days.

Lastly, I am going to need a few extra days to publish the epilogue, because as of right now, I only have notes and not even a full draft. It should be up not long after New Year's Day. Thank you all so much for everything, you are the best reviewers in the world and you are one of the mains reasons I write as much as I do. Enjoy the rest of your holiday break, and if you aren't on break, enjoy whatever it is you are doing:)


	41. Epilogue and Final Author Notes

_*Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_

 **Epilogue**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 70

Move in day was more of an adventure than a chore. We planned to leave Pallet Town at 9am on the first Friday after the Allamanda Contest. For the first time ever, I found it difficult to pack up all my things in a timely manner; I never had so many possessions before. Now, I have so much soccer equipment: cleats, a ball, some cones for drills, long socks, shin guards, three different custom made jerseys, and a mouth-guard. I also had over a dozen books. Annie wanted to get me more, but I insisted that a library would suffice, so she stopped getting everything on my reading list. I had many new outfits too, and some of them weren't even secondhand; more than half of my clothing was not only brand new, but also handmade out of especially soft materials like Mareep and Altaria wool. I had two birds helping me out, but they were also distracting.

"No way! Jezz, she got you a new tablet computer?!" Amber gasped as she picked up my new Mac.

I scratched the back of my head. "Yes. It is so that I can transcribe some of my work. My handwriting is very neat, but it will look unprofessional unless it is typed and formally formatted."

"Of course you would use it for work," Amber chuckled.

"There are a lot of games you can download. I'll text you my password for Game Net so that you can have them all for free," Jay offered.

"That would be very nice," I replied.

"This is mine," Amber commented as she picked a folded shirt off my bed.

"Annie told me that was Jay's, but he never wears it," I told her.

"Well _Annie_ , didn't realize this was my shirt," Amber retorted.

It was a brown shirt with a red owl. I suppose it fit Amber much better than it fit Jay, since she is fascinated with old-world birds and bird type Pokemon the same way her mom is fascinated by water-type Pokemon.

"Sorry. Please take it back. It is a very nice shirt," I apologized.

I was surprised that of all the words and actions she witnessed since she met me, Amber decided to call me out over a shirt. But then she laughed.

"No, you keep it. You have so much of Jay's clothes, not any of mine."

I bowed. "Thank you oh so—"

"Very much," they finished in unison.

Amber rolled her eyes. Then she picked up my Rubik's cube.

"What the heck is this?" she inquired.

"I picked that up while Annie and I were at the book store. I told Annie I didn't want her to buy it, but she saw me staring so she got it for me anyway," I explained. "It is a Rubik's cube. The goal is to get all the colors to go on the same side so that there is a single color on each side. It is very difficult for some people to do."

"I bet I can do it," she responded.

Jay laughed. "It's really hard, Amb. I doubt it."

"I'll show you," she argued.

She lay down on my bed and got to work trying to figure it out. Jay and I resumed packing.

"You know how stubborn she is. She will be working on that all morning," Jay whispered to me.

I looked over to see if she was listening. She wasn't, because her face was scrunched up in concertation as she rapidly turned the cube, trying to figure it out.

"Maybe she'll get it," I mused.

"I guesso. There is always that chance," he agreed.

Later when we went to load the car, we found Sandshrew arguing with Michio.

"We need the car because we have to bring everything with us," Michio argued.

"We can take multiple trips. I shall teleport you one by one," it replied. "You are wasting resources!"

Logan came up to up to both of them and sat on the hood of the car so that they could see him clearly.

"Sorry Michio, but Sandshrew is right. It was nice for my dad and uncle James to go through the insurance company to get this new car for you, but you don't really need it. Annastasia and I were just talking about this. She thinks that you don't need the car if you can teleport," Logan told them.

"Aha!" Sandshrew exclaimed as it pointed to Michio. "Apologize fool!"

"It is very childish," I noted.

Jay and Amber sniggered. I joined them.

"No," Michio disputed. He directed his attention back to Sandshrew. "What are we supposed to do if you are feeling lazy and we can't find you and none of the other Pokemon are around?"

"Take the blond inventor's machine and go to Pallet Town," it responded.

"That will put us out of our way," he responded. "Clemont's teleporters aren't in every single building in the world. We'd have to come all the way to Pallet first, then see if Acorn and Aliyah are around; it would be an inconvenience.

"Lucario and Mewtwo aren't going to leave Annastasia just because she has your own home. They will stick around," Sandshrew attempted to reassure him.

"They probably aren't going to be around every moment of every day, and we might need that," said Michio.

I knew when he said that he was referencing my needs. Everyone was going to be keeping a closer watch on me now that I was very sick, and Annie had told me that her new goal in life was to make sure that I lived longer that she did.

"People, relax!" Logan ordered. "There is a simple solution to this, and neither of you are seeing it, because you are both too stubborn. Sandshrew, if you are sooo powerful, can't you teleport this entire car? You could teleport the car with everything in it to the estate, this way you have the car in case you need to get somewhere other than Pallet quick and you aren't around."

Sandshrew and Michio looked at him blankly.

"Fine, we shall do that," Sandshrew decided.

"You don't make the decisions for us," Michio mumbled at Sandshrew.

Annie had exited the house and was walking towards the car.

"I have more power over you than you have over me," it asserted. "Therefore, I am the dominant one."

"Sure whatever," Annie answered quickly. "Thank you, Logan. She looked over to me. "Jezz, are you all packed up?"

"Yes," I answered.

"We helped," said Amber. I noticed the Rubik's cube in her hand.

"You all can come over with us," Annie offered.

Jay and Amber both nodded.

"I was just about to ask you if we could," said Jay. "But I have go do something first. You all go, I will ask Aliyah to transport me over their soon, after I get it ready."

I was curious, but I didn't ask. I didn't want to pester him.

"Bye Jay, I will see you later," I told him.

"We will see you in a bit," Annie replied.

I could tell Amber was having a hard time deciding which way to go. She ended up staying with us.

Logan tapped Annie on the shoulder. "Remember what we talked about before…about me wanted to be a bit more independent…maybe helping out with all the new Pokemon you are going to be watching."

Annastasia laughed. "Logan, I already told you that you were welcome to stay with us. It will be fun to have an extra soul. Now get in the car."

Logan jumped into the last seat on the right. "You don't mind having a brother though, right Jezz?"

I sat down next to him in the backseat. "No, I am happy about this."

I was very excited to have Logan come with us. He was fun and nice, and I could always count on him to help me out in case there is another dispute between me and Xatu. Amber giggled at my excitement; she must have thought I was acting a bit Lame. Once everyone was ready, Sandshrew teleported us, car and all, to the estate.

"Step One," Annie announced as she stepped out of the car. "We need a name for this place."

"Why, A?" Amber asked. "Can't you just call it 'the house' or 'the estate'?"

"Almost everyone calls it that. Let's be creative. Jezz? Logan? Michio? Plusle? Minun? Pip? Bleu? Lil-G? Peruva? Vileplume? Someone come up with something."

"Call it the Haunted Mansion, and then we can make it haunted," Amber suggested.

"Pikaaa!" Pip disputed. "Pika pi!"

"Pip wants something that won't scare the little ones," Annie explained.

I don't understand her how Annie reads Pokemon, but she can. She told me once that it was a feeling she got. I suppose I was like that with my own Pokemon.

"Call it The Grendel," said Michio.

"Plussle Plu!" Plusle argued.

"That is creepy too," Annie responded.

"What about The Burrow?" Logan suggested.

"I like it, even though it's a bit too Harry Potter," said Annie. "Jezz, do you have any ideas?"

"I actually yes," I told her. "We can call it The Grange," I suggested. "But not if Logan really wants to call it the Burrow."

"It's ok man, I don't care. I just wanted to participate," Logan assured me.

"The Grange…like the historian that you are. Okay then, it is The Grange, anyone want to dispute it?" Annie asked the group.

Sandshrew piped up. "Naming an abode is pointless."

"Okay then, it's The Grange," she declared, ignoring Sandshrew.

It took us about two hours to get everything set up. We walked through the door and entered into the foyer. Standing there to greet us was a woman whose voice I found vaguely familiar. She was Annie's house sitter, a Pokemon nurse named Maria. She was taking care of an injured Spearrow when we first saw her, and after briefly conversing with Annie, her jaw dropped when she saw Amber and I.

"It's you! I can't believe this! Annastasia, why didn't you tell me the kids you were bringing today were Amber and Jezz?!" she exclaimed.

Annie was caught completely off guard. "I had no idea you knew them."

We were confused. Then Amber grinned and poked me.

"She's a fellow redhead."

"Oh, it's you! Maria!" I responded brightly. "It is nice to see you again."

Maria's body looked different, but her hair and her eyes were the same.

"We met about thirty years ago," Amber told Annastasia. "Wow you are an adult now. That's so weird."

"Oh, I get it," Annie smiled. "I was going to offer Maria a permanent job here. She is a Pokemon nurse. June has spent time working with her last February, and I decided that she would be a great person to have around, since we don't have any doctors on site."

"Other than my mother," I heard Michio whisper to Annie.

"Yes, but she is for the humans. We need someone for the Pokemon," she whispered back. "Maria, are you interested? I will pay you the same as had these last few weeks."

Maria looked eager about the offering of a permanent job, and she agreed to take it. I bet Annie was giving her a lot of money to take care of the Pokemon that took refuge here. We entered the house and started to settle in.

Amber looked around. "I've been coming here since I was a baby, but living here…wow, you are lucky."

"You can sleepover anytime, Amb. Your mother even suggested leaving some personal items here to make things easier," Annie responded. "Jay is going to do that too."

Amber tapped me on the shoulder and whispered 'squish'. It made us both laugh, I am not sure why. Annie probably didn't either but she ignored us.

"Jezz, do you want help setting up your room? We have plenty of time, and we don't mind," Annie told me.

"I think Amber and I can do it. And Jay said he will be here soon," I decided.

It would be nice to have some time alone with my friends. Amber and I walked upstairs, and we started putting clothes away in the wardrobe and dressers. I was so grateful that nothing in the room was pink, unless you counted my magenta hair. Lily was right; I should probably let Jay dye it.

"You are so lucky, Jezz," Amber gushed for what seemed to me the hundredth time.

"I know," I responded. "I am very excited for my new life to begin."

Amber was glad to see me happy. It was a nice relief, to laugh and share good memories with people instead of worrying. Amber and I worked and talked, and when we were almost done, we decided to take a break. I went to get us some water, and when I came back, she was once again lying on my bed and trying to figure out the Rubik's cube. I decided to organize my books, journals, and folders, since that was a job I didn't want or need help with.

After fifteen minutes, she got frustrated again with the cube and threw it down.

"Do you want assistance?" I questioned as I picked up off the carpet. "I can teach you the algorithm to solve it."

Amber stared at me and blinked. That was the look she usually gave me right before she said something like

"Are you kidding me? I don't even know what an 'algorgram' is!"

"Algorithm," I corrected.

"That proves it," she replied.

I explained the algorithm and showed her how to solve the cube, but she was bored. I felt like I was showing off, so I stopped. Then Jay came into the room. He was struggling holding a large package behind his back. His face was flushed, but I am quite sure it wasn't because the package was heavy. He blushed a lot.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Jezz, Jay has something he wants to give you."

Amber helped Jay hand me the package, which was neatly wrapped in leftover Christmas paper.

"Sorry, it's all my parents had in the house," Jay nervously mumbled.

"Jay, I haven't gotten you a present," I told him. "I am sorry. Am I forgetting a holiday?"

I was concerned, because I was quite certain I was not forgetting anything, and perhaps there was a traditional holiday that I didn't know existed.

"No, you didn't forget anything. I just wanted to give this to you, since you like it so much, and I don't really need it," Jay told me.

I heard Amber whispering something to Jay while I looked over the wrapping paper. I knew what it was as soon as I started opening it.

"Your guitar," I stated. "But Jay, you said this is your most prized possession."

I didn't understand at all. I worried that this was Jay's way of telling Amber and I that he was giving up on music.

"I know, but when you played this guitar, you were really good, and your favorite part about it was all the stickers I had stuck on it over the years. My dad got it for me from an old friend, and he said that hand-me-down items have more soul. If you get a new guitar for yourself, it wouldn't be the same. But you don't have to take it if you don't want it," Jay explained.

Amber leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Take it Jezz, he will be really sad about it if you don't."

I nodded. "Jay, I very much appreciate this, but I what will you use if I take your guitar?"

"I can find one secondhand. But I think your first guitar should come from a friend," he explained.

I didn't quite understand his logic, but I knew by now that while I was good at school and sports, Jay was good at music and friendship. I also knew I should always value the opinion of someone with more experience than myself.

"Thank you. I will take care of it well," I promised.

"Good, I was afraid you'd refuse to take it," Jay responded.

"Did you see Maria?" Amber questioned.

"Yeah. She asked my if all your plans worked out. I am sure you've done research. How have your suggestions made a difference?" Jay asked.

"I was cited in several journal articles as a Jamie Doe. And Mary was kind enough to announce my death date, which is good because it means that no one will be looking for me," I explained.

"Congratulations on officially killing your former self," said Amber.

"Thank you," I responded.

I was actually quite proud of myself, and since the surname 'Doe' makes Jamie anonymous, that means that unless I tell them myself, no one is going to know that I traveled to the past and did that. But then again, if the world knew about that, if wouldn't necessarily be something bad or wrong to do. It was almost like Jay was reading my mind because then he asked:

"Jezz, don't you want to take credit for all that work though? You spent your entire childhood working on that," he emphasized.

"That is true, but also, I have much more to do and, well, maybe someday I will tell people that I wrote it. I have ways I can prove it too," I answered. "My reflections during childhood, that is what I am proudest of, because even though it wasn't the best childhood, it was good enough for me, it is all well-documented. Most importantly, it is what motivates me. I decided that there was no point in being afraid of things that didn't happen yet or ashamed of what already ended."

"That is great, Jezz. And I think it is incredible that you have your entire life written down in a book. You should publish it one day," Jay suggested.

"I would totally read it. You had some weird stuff to talk about, Jezz.," said Amber.

"Think about future kids who will have obstacles similar to the ones you've had," Jay added.

I knew Jay wanted to say 'problems' instead of 'obstacles' because I heard him start to pronounce the 'p' but also because that is how many people saw my life; it was a collection of problems. Amber and Jay understood that there was much more to it than just that.

Logan came into my room. "Whoa, this is big. This must be the biggest bedroom in the whole hou—I mean 'The Grange'. I never saw this one before."

"Annie told me it was one of the biggest rooms, but they have the biggest one," I replied.

"One of the other house-watchers, a man named Thomas, cooked us some food. He said he wanted to see you all again, whatever that means," Logan informed us.

"Good, I am hungry," said Amber as she stood up. "I need breakfast."

We spent breakfast explaining to everyone how we had met Maria and 'Tommy' in the past. She told us that Mary was still alive and that she was responsible for making sure my writings got to where I needed to go. She also made she that my foster homes wouldn't come looking for me, including the one where the 'Porygon Incident' occurred. The Pokemon decided to get to know one another, and it wasn't long until Peruva and Logan both found their perfect match, they just didn't know it yet.

"Jezz, are you up for a hike later?" Annie asked me as we finished up out meal.

Bleu, Peruva, and Lil-G seemed to be excited about this, so I answered 'yes', even though hiking and getting messy wasn't an activity I enjoyed.

"Am I allowed to come, A?" Amber questioned. "I know you weren't banking on me coming up and disturbing you, but I figured I might as well ask."

"You aren't _that_ disturbing", Annastasia playfully answered. "Not as bad as Jocelyn can be."

"Very true," Amber giggled.

"Pikachu pi" Pip agreed.

Jay and I exchanged confused expressions as the three of them giggled. I sometimes forgot that Annie and Amber had their own precious friendship, outside of Amber's relationship with Jay. There was probably a shared memory between them that neither Jay nor myself understood.

"You will like it up there," Jay told me. "Amb, I think you and I should go back to Pallet tonight. The three of us are always together. We should let Jezz spend some time with his new 'parents' and 'brother'."

Amber looked to Annie.

"You can come with us if you want, it is up to you," Annie replied.

"Jay and I can go back home, but some other time maybe we could come along," Amber told her.

"That sounds great to me," she responded.

"Me too," said Jay.

I was not quite sure what was happening, but that was fine with me for now. They gave me a formal tour, which was more extensive than the one they gave me when I first came to Silverville. Logan, Amber, Jay, the workers and some of the Pokemon had a lot to add, facts about The Grange that I didn't know before. We didn't have many neighbors, but Annastasia assured me that would change.

"I have some tenants that are going to live here with us," Annie announced as we finished up the grand tour. "There are also some guest cottages out in the woods that Bleu, Lil-G, and I discovered a few years ago. I am going to fill them with people. People who need a place to live."

"For Free?" Amber questioned.

"The cottages will a 'pay if you can' sort of deal," Annie responded. "Rita found me a bunch of people that need a place to stay for a while."

"What exactly are you talking about?" Jay asked his sister.

Annie turned to look me, Amber, and Jay directly. "Rita and the other volunteers and workers at Spectrum have some people who came to there as teens and are now nineteen, twenty, and twenty-one, but they don't have jobs yet, or their jobs don't pay enough for them to buy a house. They can't stay there after age 21, so they are going to come here. There are about a dozen cottages total, and they can hold four to six people in each one. We also have a few neighbors, they are just very spread apart and their homes aren't as big as this one. And we are going to hire more people. About a hundred."

Michio smirked. "Yeah, because we aren't going to do work that we can pay other to do for us."

"And because we plan on doing a lot of stuff around here, and we are going to need a lot of help. But don't worry, the house itself will be as quiet or as full as you want. Most of the workers here are going to commute with the three Alakazam I gave to Team Rocket several years ago, so they will not be actually living in the house with us, with the exception of Thomas, Maria, and her assistant Laila. The rooms on the third floor in this house are going to have additional guests if we run out of space in the cottages. But it's soundproof, and the third floor like a second house. You can go up and meet everyone, but we are still going to have a lot of privacy. A few people are scheduled to move up there next week, since the cottages are already filled," she explained.

I was surprised at how many people I would eventually get to meet. People like me. It was an exciting surprise. Later that night she showed me the special spot, and the Volbeat and Illumise that had come with us to Alola in the beginning came and joined us. Annastasia said that they liked to stay at the house sometimes.

The house became very busy over the next few weeks. We celebrated birthdays, got new tenants almost every day it seemed, and we had had large group dinners every week on Thursday night. Sandshrew stopped being so annoying, though it still argued with Michio a lot. I got sick every few weeks or so, but it wasn't a big deal because I had Keaka. Annie got sick almost every time I got sick, and sometimes we'd stay together in the same room when that happened. Months later, I missed Amber at the Poke Olympic Grand Championship, and she got the Grand Title, but Jay filmed the entire thing for me.

Some things became routine. June came every Thursday before dinner to take flute lessons, and every Saturday to help Maria and her assistant Laila nurse the Pokemon. Soledad, Jay, Amber, and sometimes a few others came over on Saturday and Sunday to Pokemon battle, play sports, or watch movies in the indoor theater in the basement. They usually stayed over Saturday night, and sometimes we had sleepovers during the week too. Logan and I became really close, and he helped Xatu and I settle disputes, the same way he and his mother used to do at the Oak Terrarium. The year I started school, he came with me, and became the first Pokemon to ever go to college.

I got excepted into many different schools, but I didn't go until several years after I started staying at The Grange. The academy was a good fit for me, because most of the people there were in a similar situation as me at some point, even though we were all different ages and I was the youngest. There were uniforms, but many of us had been to private schools before so it wasn't odd for me to have to wear one. Jay had told me before that I wasn't very good at dressing myself, so I let him choose my outfits whenever I wasn't in the uniform. Jay, Amber, Takeshi, Soledad, and Cassandra joined us, along with new friends that we have met over the years, though I started a few years before they did. Also, since most of the people I went to school with had an accent very similar or that same as mine, it didn't lose it, ever. Even once I was an adult.

Though my life had changed for the better, I still had the urge to write in the journal. Originally, it was intended to document my life after my first guardian had died. I wanted someone to know I existed. I taught myself how to write and decided to continue, so that someone will know that sometimes, your situation changed, and it wasn't always so bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: So perhaps this epilogue is the intro to a new story. I can't wait to see everyone's reviews. I am going to take some time to fix things up, and basically do what I said I was going to do in the last AN, and I will have Cut Scenes up later this month. Have a nice life:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And, one last thing:

I decided to do another song list for this fic. Like last time, these were songs I listened to while I wrote this and because I am a cheesy person and I couldn't help myself

1\. Shake it Out- Florence and the Machine

2\. Roots Before Branches- Room for Two

3\. One Day- Nick Howard

4\. Beam Me Up – Pink

5\. 93 Million Miles – Jason Mraz

6\. Close to You – Corrine May (Glee cover also amazing)

7\. Paradise- Coldplay

8\. Hold You Up- Shane Harper

9\. Your Song- Elton John(original) Ellie Goulding (very good cover)

10\. Photograph- Ed Sheeran

11\. Safe Place to Land- Christian Burghardt

12\. Hold Each Other- Great Big World

13\. Don't – Ed Sheeran

14\. Candles- Hey Monday

15\. Stressed Out- Twenty-One Pilots

16\. Wake Me Up- Ed Sheeran

17\. Runaway– Ed Sheeran

18\. Every time- Britney Spears

19\. Unpretty- TLC

20\. Everybody's Changing – Keane

21\. Immortals – Fall Out Boy

22\. Carry On- F.U.N.

23\. It's Who You Are- A.J. Michalka

24\. My Wish- Rascal Flatts

25\. Stand by You- Sarah Platten

And because of Bri:

26\. My Shot – Lin-Manuel Miranda

27\. Nonstop - Leslie Odom Jr.

28\. Hurricane - Lin-Manuel Miranda

Ø I can sorta see it:)

peace


End file.
